A Broken Heart
by Flower princess11
Summary: An alternate ending to TJM where Arnold and Helga don't get together. Six grade begins and Helga tries to move on from Arnold and deal with her broken heart. At the same time, a new student joins their class and he won't leave her alone. Now Helga has to deal with some guy who may be more than meets the eye... How will Arnold react to this?
1. So much for my happy ending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart  
**

 ** _Chapter 1: So much for my happy ending_**

Helga stood in wonder as she watched the celebration from a distance, unable to believe what has happened these last few days.

Traveling to San Lorenzo, getting captured by that insane pirate LaSombra, dodging booby traps and perilous jungle dangers, finding the Green Eye people, dangling from rope bridges and finding the Green Eyes hidden city...it was all unbelievable, especially when they learned the truth about what happened to Arnold's missing parents, that they got infected by the sleeping sickness they came to cure and that only the Corazon, a heart made of gold, could activate the machine that held the cure, but because of LaSombra, it was lost forever and all hope seemed lost...until...

 _"I might have something that would work..." Helga said in a shy voice as she approached Arnold and revealed to him her locket,_ …" _It's...it's a heart..._ _I think it could fit...but this is just gold plated. ..it's not a very pure heart. .." She said in an insecure voice as she felt her heart accelerate at what she was doing._

 _She was dropping everything, her secret, letting go the fear of rejection, because this is more important than that. Arnold needs his parents, her locket may be the only thing left that they could use and she...she wanted them wake up, because his parents didn't deserve to suffer like this...ARNOLD doesn't deserve to suffer like this..._

 _Her secret didn't matter anymore, all that matters now is waking them and the Green Eyes up from their curse..._

 _"I don't know... I think your heart... is more pure than you know..." He said to her, meaning every word._

 _Helga heard this and felt her heart beat faster and didn't even hide her swoon as Arnold took the locket and soon the machine activate, spreading the cure to the entire city, with the adults finally waking up from their decade long coma, including Arnold's mother and father._

Now Helga stood by as she watched Arnold who was with his parents and Geraldo, with the now awake chief and his family thanking them for saving them, and Arnold never looked so happy as he did now when his parents smiled at him and said that they were proud of him, it made Helga's heart melt at the sight of it all.

 ** _"ARNOLD! ARNOLD!_**...'Every Green Eye in the city chanted as they honored the boy who had saved them.

' _Oh Arnold._.. _I'm so happy for you_..." Helga thought as she felt a genuine smile on her face as she watched her beloved finally be reunited with his long lost parents.

If anyone deserved to be happy with their parents, it's her precious football headed love.

Helga was about to pull out her locket to look at his picture, only to recall that it was still inside the machine that had distributed the cure...where anyone could see it!

 _"Criminy_!...'Helga thought as she looked around and realized that everyone was too busy cheering for Arnold and celebrating being reunited with their parents to notice her presence.

This was her chance...

However, before she could leave 10 feet, Arnold approached her and got her attention while his parents and Gerald were still talking with the chief.

"Hey Helga...'Arnold greeted, surprising the blonde girl in the process.

 _ **"AH!...**_ um...Hey...Arnold...'The girl said, trying to sound cool and hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she feared...

She wondered what he could possibly want now, he had his parents back and she figured he'd be all over them like glue!

 _"_ Helga, I've known you my whole life, practically, and you've always been angry and... and kinda... you know _...mean..."_ Arnold said to her.

The blonde hair girl's eyes widen and she immediately got into the defensive, like she always got whenever he tried to get too close to her.

 _"Yeah!_ ...So?...'Helga said with her arms crossed and even moved a couple of feet away from him.

She felt so nervous and vulnerable right now and that made her defensiveness and anger go on auto-pilot, especially since she's confused too, wondering where he is going with this whole thing.

"I've also seen you be _really loyal_ and _super brave..."_ Arnold said in his sincere voice.

Helga felt her angry face slip and now she was lookin at him with a curious one.

"I never would have been able to find my parents...heck, I never would have even be able to make it here without your help..." Arnold said and Helga felt her heart beating as he said these words.

She was confused, she was scared and a part of her was feeling hopeful, of what this really meant...

 _"Is...Is he really..._ " Helga didn't dare finish that thought until he said so himself...

"What you did for me was _amazing_ and I'll always be indebt to you, what you did for me is what any _real friend_ would do and I'm always going to appreciate it...'Arnold said in a tone of complete and utter admiration.

Helga almost let out a swoon when he said these beautiful worlds, making her heart all a flutter...until she registered the final words of his sentence.

 _'Friend?_...'Helga thought, wondering if she heard him right.

"A...A _friend?...'_ Helga said in a soft voice and Arnold apparently misunderstood the way she said it as he simply took her hand and kept smiling at her earnestly

"I always knew there was a kind friend in you Helga, and you proved it to me today..." Arnold said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Helga didn't push him away, as Arnold kept hugging her, he didn't see the look on her face...if he did, we would have gotten a clue of what his words were doing to her right now to her emotions.

After what felt like forever, he released her and sent her another smile.

"Come on Helga, join the party and I'm sure my folks want to meet you...'Arnold said as he took her hand to lead her to the celebration.

However, Helga snatched her hand back, but not in a hostile way.

"Actually Arnold...I'm...I'm kind of too tired to party...I think I need to lie down for a while...'Helga said with a straight face, using all of her will power not to give into her emotions right now... at least not in front of _him..._

"Are you sure, Helga?...Do you need any help?...'Arnold asked in a concerned voice that made her heart break even more.

"No...I'll be alright...go spend time with your parents...that's the only reason you came here anyway..."Helga said to him.

Arnold looked concerned but nodded and soon left to rejoin his folks, Helga began to back away slowly, before turning around and immediately running to one of the many green eyes huts that was empty since the whole village was celebrating.

With no one here to look at her, Helga finally allowed the tears to fall from her face and she found herself sinking to the ground, the grief and sadness in her heart was truly too much for her to bear as she ended up hugging her knees as if she was about to go into a fetal position as the harsh reality finally dawned on her.

Arnold **_didn't_** love her and he _**isn't**_ going to.

She had finally revealed her secret to him, no strings attached, helped save his folks life and he still didn't love her. Sure, she wasn't expecting him to love her when she offered him her locket, what mattered was his folks lives and his happiness...but it still hurt.

It hurt worse than any physical pain she's ever experienced in her life. It's like that spear that almost hit her today had rammed right through her chest, where her heart is...only it hurt even more than that...

"Arnold...'Helga whispered as she continued to rock herself back and forth as she cried in silence, away from her beloved, his family and the green eyes.

She didn't want any of them to see her tears...her weakness...she didn't want anyone seeing her heart break into a million pieces as she knew now more than ever that Arnold is never going to return her feelings...

What's worse is that she knew she had no right to blame him, after all of the rotten, stupid things she had done to him over the years, it really wouldn't make any sense that he would come to love her, even after saving his folks lives.

Why would someone as gorgeous, kind, brave, wonderful, noble and sweet like him, possibly love a miserable creature like her?!

Why would he chose a homely, bitter, violent and sour girl when he clearly deserved better?!

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to break something, but most of all….she wanted his _**love,**_ not his _friendship,_ even if it's more than she deserves...but she knew now that this isn't a fairy tale or a romance movie.

She wasn't the plucky young heroin in a movie who ,after going through trials and suffering, manages to save the day and win the heart of the man that she loves. This isn't a fairy tale, no matter how much she wished it could have been, but this is reality...cold, cruel reality...

This isn't a fairy tale, Arnold doesn't love her and only sees her a his friend and nothing more and she would not be getting the happily ever after with him that she's always dreamed about since she was a tiny tot of three.

This isn't a anything like that, and she wasn't going to be getting her happy ending with Arnold, now or ever...

 _'So much for my happy ending._...'Helga thought as she continued to cry in the privacy of the hut away from the rest of the world and most especially of all, Arnold.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart  
_

 _ **First day of sixth grade**_

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. First day of sixth grade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart  
**

 ** _Chapter 2: First day of sixth grade_**

 _Helga stood by as she watched Arnold who was with his parents and Gerald, with the now awake chief and his family thanking them for saving them, and Arnold never looked so happy as he did now when his parents smiled at him and said that they were proud of him, it made Helga's heart melt at the sight of it all._

 _ **"ARNOLD! ARNOLD!**...'Every Green Eye in the city chanted as they honored the boy who had saved them._

 _'Oh Arnold...I'm so happy for you..." Helga thought as she felt a genuine smile on her face as she watched her beloved finally be reunited with his long lost parents._

 _If anyone deserved to be happy with their parents, it's her precious football headed love._

 _Helga was about to pull out her locket to look at his picture, only to recall that it was still inside the machine that had distributed the cure...where anyone could see it!_

 _"Criminy!...'Helga thought as she looked around and realized that everyone was too busy cheering for Arnold and celebrating being reunited with their parents to notice her presence._

 _She ran to there and while she was busy trying to dig up her locket out of the contraption, Arnold approached her._

 _"Hey Helga...'Arnold greeted, surprising the blonde girl in the process._

 _ **"AH!...** um...Hey...Arnold...She said, trying to sound cool but he could tell she's nervous._

 _"Helga, I've known you my whole life, practically, and you've always been angry and... and kinda... you know...mean..."Arnold started and instantly regretted the way that sounded, especially with Helga now glaring at him now._

 _"Yeah! ...So?...'She said in a defensive and maybe a little hurt kind of way._

 _"I've also seen you be really loyal and super brave..."He said as he watched her angry expression soften to a curious one._

 _"Loyal? Brave?..."The blonde girl thought in a surprised kind of way, wondering where he is going with all of this._

 _"So... I always wondered if maybe you were mean to me because... well, you **loved** me..."He said, looking seriously into her eyes._

 _"Love?...'She whispered out in a soft, disbelieving voice before snapping out of it and going on the defensive once again... "Yeah right, like I would love a root canal..." She scoffed in order to hide how scared and vulnerable she felt right now.  
_

 _But he didn't believe her, he knew she was scared but he went to her, to show her that she didn't need to be scared around him anymore, because he's not anywhere, he wasn't going to run away or take this back..._

 _Not this time..._

 _"Listen, I know you tried to tell me before, and I...I just wasn't ready to hear it...'Arnold finally admitted with some shame in his voice before he boldly took another step toward her..."But now, this whole thing...the trip to San Lorenzo, getting away from LaSombra, finding my parents... it's all because of you. ..." He said as he looked at her in amazement, with Helga looking stunned by her words._

 _'Arnold...'Helga thought, feeling her heart pumping fast, unable to believe any of this._

 _"Your locket..." Arnold gestured to the heart shaped piece of jewelry that was still inside the wheel..._

 _Helga flinched as she realized that her locket was still in display and the boy it was dedicated to was looking at it...and she once again got into the defensive mode, trying to play dumb but he wasn't buying it for a second...  
_

 _"Your locket...it woke up my parents!..."Arnold exclaimed in an outburst of happiness as he handed the precious locket back to the marveling blonde girl who felt her heart about to beat out her chest.  
_

 _"You did it all, just to help me...He said to her in a tone of absolute and sincere amazement...and even a hint of affection too.  
_

 _"And... and..." He started but stopped, as if he can't think of the right words to describe how he feels, and then Helga looked into his gorgeous green eyes and saw that it almost looked like an idea came to him...one that he liked..._

 _Arnold boldly took a step forward to her, took her hands in his and closed his eye, sending her a non verbal message of what he wishes to do and giving her full control to take it._

 _Their lips soon met and Helga felt her heart beat like crazy and tears about to fall from her eyes as she finally kissed her one true love...who finally accepted her love for him and returned it.  
_

 _After so many years of waiting, longing, pining and many dangerous obstacles they have faced, Arnold is **finally** all hers!_

* * *

Helga began to stir awake, once her eyes opened she realized that she was not in the hidden city of green eye people but in her _"bedroom"_ which is actually the cold, dirty closet of her dad's almost bankrupt beeper store, where she was forced to live in since he stupidly lost their house.

She also realized that she wasn't kissing Arnold.

"That same dream...'Helga sighed sadly as she decided to get out of her sleeping bag.

She has been having that stupid dream all summer, where she had traveled to San Lorenzo to help Arnold find and save his parents and at the end of it, Arnold fell in love with her and kissed her. Sure, on the surface it was a nice dream but every time she wakes up, she is forced to face the cruel reality of her miserable life.

While the trip _DID_ happen, Arnold showed that he didn't like her, at least in the romantic sense, he only saw her as " _the good friend who risked her neck to help save his parents_ " and not a girl that he could learn to love. Somehow, that broke her heart even _**more**_ than if he just flat out told her he hated her and would never love her.

They say the opposite of love isn't hate but indifference...if that's true, then why did this lukewarm " _friendship"_ feel this awful to her?

'Arnold...'Helga sighed as she found herself getting ready for the worst day of the school year.

The _first_ day...today she was starting the sixth grade...and she would be forced to see Arnold again.

Ever since she returned from the trip, the moment she had arrived here...she started crying again, before she became angry and angry at her pain and the unfairness of it all that she...she ended up destroying her shrine, burning all of her poems and even the many videos of Arnold she had taken over the years.

The sight of him was just too painful now that she knew for certain that he wouldn't return her affections, that she just had to get rid of them...all but one thing, that is... A certain heart of gold locket that she still wore, why she didn't understand, maybe she was just going to keep torturing herself with his image...She was going to destroy it or throw it away, she tried all summer but every time, she chicken out, unable to get rid of it.

Despite it all, her heart still belonged to Arnold, no matter how broken it is now...and that's why she couldn't part with her locket. The rest of the summer, she just spent moping and crying her eyes out in her closet/bedroom while her parents were far more focused on catering to Olga's whims after her _'trauma"_ in San Lorenzo as she constantly bawled over Che, never once noticing her suffering, just as always.

It made Helga angry at her sister's dramatics over a guy she knew for barely a day, she didn't know true _**heartbreak**_ at all, just that she was a poor judge of character and whining over it, and her parents were more focused on _her_ sadness that they never once even _asked_ Helga about what she faced in the jungle, like saving a whole secret city from a deadly decease...She was mad at it all but she was too tired and sad about Arnold to move from the closet.

But now she can't do that, since she had no choice but to go to school. So the blonde girl got ready and was soon dressed in her regular pink bow, dress and soon grabbed her backpack, grabbing only a cheap bag of beef jerky she got from a vending machine not far from here, since it served as her only breakfast. Once she was out of the door, her dad got her attention.

"Hey, where are you going missy? We got beepers to sell!...'Her dad yelled.

"To school doi! It's the first day and I don't want to be late...'She snapped at him.

"Just get back here once it's over...we got a business to run here...'Her dad said.

"What business?! We haven't had a single customer all summer and we aren't going to...just switch to cell phones already!...'She yelled before she rolled her eyes and left, knowing her words fell on deaf ears.

As the girl continued to walk, she was worried about facing Arnold at school when she gets there. She had all of summer to mentally and emotionally prepare herself for the inevitable encounter after she realized she couldn't just drop out and her parent's wouldn't let her transfer to P.S.119 despite her insistence. So she had no choice but to just be strong, no matter how weak she felt inside.

Arnold's rejection hurt every bit as she feared it would, she basically cried herself to sleep every night, but her world didn't end...it just continued, and she was completely at a loss now...but she just had to hope to avoid him, like she has managed to do all summer.

Now that he had his folks back, she was sure that he would be too focused on that alone to even speak to her...he never noticed her unless she practically waved her arms right in front of him, practically begging for his attention...

"Arnold...'Helga thought sadly but she refused to start crying again.

She already did all the crying she planned to this summer, and she was tired of it all. It didn't change anything or make Arnold love her...so she just wanted to get to school, get to class and then leave for home so she could go back to being lonely and miserable all over again...

"Helga, over here...'Her best friend Phoebe waved at her from the nearby bus stop.

"Hey Pheebs..." Helga said with no enthusiasm.

Her friend noticed this and sent her a look of sympathy. Phoebe was the only person she allowed to see her cry all of summer, a few days after they returned home and she went to check on her, and found her crying over many pictures of Arnold, the boy who did _**not**_ love her and for the first time ever, the tough girl allowed her facade to go away and ended up crying in her best friends arms, as she told her what happened and all Phoebe could do was be there for her.

"Today is the first day of school..." She said in a soft voice.

"Tell me when it's over..."Helga said in a flat voice.

"Things will get better Helga, you are a strong girl and no matter what, I'm here for you..." Phoebe said to her, making Helga look at her.

She really is too good of a friend at times, isn't she...

"I know..."Helga said as the two girls soon walked all the way to school together.

Helga was happy that she didn't see Arnold yet, so she and her best friend just entered the school and noticed that they still had about 10 minutes before class starts. Phoebe had gotten thirsty and went to the drinking fountain while Helga went to check out her new locker, however, she soon noticed that a boy came to approach Phoebe at the fountain.

It's Gerald...and Helga's almost lost her ability to breath from the shock...if Geraldo is here, than that means-

'Hey Helga..."She heard and felt a tap on her shoulder.

Helga was frozen, feeling a hurricane of emotions within her as she recognize that voice...it's the same one that has been haunting her dreams every night this summer alone...and every day of her life since she was three years old.

 _ **"A-Arnold?.**_..'Helga squeaked out, unable to believe it.

It's the first time she has seen him face to face since San Lorenzo, and before she knew it, he pulled her into a tight hug, telling her how happy he is to see her. During this hug, Helga felt her heart beating like crazy at his closeness and she for once in her life, didn't bother or care to push him away or of her secret, since to her, it's a moot point right now.

Why should she worry, since it's obvious he isn't going to feel the same way...but why is he here now and hugging her? Why is the universe torturing her like this? Is it karma for all of the pranks and spitballs she had done to him over the years?!

During the hug, she tried to keep herself from crying, wondering why the fates were being so cruel to her like this, as she felt his warm, beautiful self pressed against her and his gentle but strong arms around her body, making her both happy and miserable at the same time that it nearly made her faint upon contact...but she was still conscious and that made it worse for her...

"I haven't seen you since the trip to San Lorenzo, I tried to stop by your place but your mom always said you were busy or something..." Arnold said after letting her go.

"I...I had a lot of stuff to do..." She said, trying hard not to look him in the eye.

She couldn't stand to look at the same eyes that belonged to the one who crushed her heart and clearly didn't realize what he did to her that night in the jungle, no matter how beautiful of shade of green they are, or how honest and innocent he is.

He didn't mean to hurt her, she knew that and she can't force him to love her, but she still felt hurt...but it wasn't anyone's fault but her own...but it still hurt to be so close to him and know she can never had him..

"So, what did you do this summer?...'He asked her.

"I told you...stuff...'She said flatly, trying not to look at his beautiful smile.

She wasn't lying, she had a lot of stuff to do, trying to get over him and get rid of anything that reminded her of him...all but one thing that is...but she wasn't going to tell him that...

"So...how are your folks?...'She asked, hoping that if she pretended to make small talk, he'd go away faster.

"Wonderful, it's been like a total dream...'Arnold said as he began to tell her about the amazing summer he had with his parents.

Arnold told her about all of the fun things he did with his parents all this summer, going to the beach, Dino-land, museums, the park and just about any fun activity his folks could think of. It seems they were trying to catch up on everything they missed during those 9 years in one jam packed summer of family fun. All the while, he looked so happy and the part of her heart that wasn't totally crushed was melting at the sight of seeing him so happy.

Why was he such a trigger on her emotions, anyway?

"I'm glad for you Arnold...'She muttered, having no energy or desire to pretend to hate him.

There is no point and she just wanted to get away from him, but he wasn't done talking and (unknowingly) tormenting her yet...

"So, what homeroom did you get?...'He asked her, sounding like he is actually interested.

"Room 202...'She answered, and flinched when she saw his smile widen.

"I got that one too, and so does Gerald...it looks like we will be classmate again this year, isn't that great?..." Arnold said happily.

Helga was almost about to faint, unable to believe this. Before San Lorenzo, she always worked hard to make sure she and Arnold were in the same class together but this year, she couldn't avoid it due to Wartz's downsizing in order to make room for the school remodeling, so there would only be one sixth grade class for a while, but she hoped to get a different home room schedule but it seems no such luck...

"Yeah, sure..."Helga muttered as she heard the bell ring, signalling the official start of the school year.

"Well, time for class...maybe later we can have lunch together with Gerald and Phoebe...'Arnold offered.

Helga wondered why he was being so friendly to her now, until she remembered that while he did all but flat out reject her when she called her his friend months ago, she did save his folks life, so he was probably trying to be grateful or something...

"Maybe...we'll see...'Helga muttered as she grabbed her items and tried to walk to class.

"Well come on...and Helga..."He started.

"Yeah...'She said.

"It really is great seeing you again...'Arnold said with that half lidded smile of his that always made her week at the knees.

Despite her whirlwind of misery and pain, Helga found herself smiling for a second and wondered why he sounded like that...before the cynical side of her mind took charge again, dashing away any hopeful thoughts before she got too deep again. He didn't love her and he wasn't giving her any hints or intentions of a possible romance, he's just being friendly and that's all. She shouldn't read too much into this one moment of interaction she's had with him in months, lest she want's to cry herself to sleep once again.

The heartbroken girl somehow found the ability to walk again and soon found herself in her new sixth grade class, where Mr. Simmons would be teaching them once again. She sat next to Phoebe, who was looking at her with sympathy once again, while Arnold once again sat next to Gerald, totally oblivious to the true hold he had over her, even after he totally crushed her heart into a million pieces.

Helga sighed in misery, and hoped that in time, her pain would go away or at the very least, make her numb so she could end this torture...

Just how in the world can she get herself to move on from the only boy she has loved for her entire life, practically, anyway?!

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart  
_

 _ **The New Student**_

* * *

 ** **A/N:**** If you have any ideas or suggestions for the name of the OC and traits, let me know in the comments or PM me... **  
**

* * *

 ** **REPLIES**** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **CoolGirl-Pataki, Invader Johnny, HumanDictionary** and **Kryten:** I know the first chapter was heart breaking because I really wanted to try my hand at a post not-so-happy ending with this couple and what comes after...

 **Monvar:** That's from the song from Avril Lavinge, one of my old favorites...

 **Guest** and **61394:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. The New Student

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart  
**

 ** _Chapter 3: The New Student_**

All of the students had taken seats in their new sixth grade homeroom and to no one's surprise, Mr. Simmons is their teacher once again.

"Welcome back students! It's my great honor to once again be given the privilege to teach you all again this year..."Mr. Simmons said to his class.

"Now, I think we can all say that we had a very...special summer this year...for many reasons...'He said, causing the entire class to laugh in agreement.

All but one, who was too busy looking at her blank notebook, while her best friend who sat next to her, kept sending her worried glances.

"Now, before we all start... I have some even more extra special news...today we have a new student joining our class, all the way from the East Coast...please give an extra special welcome to our new student Mr. Drake Sanchez..." Mr. Simmons proudly announced.

Helga saw the new boy enter the class and walked in with an air of confidence. He's tall, lanky, with dark black hair and she couldn't help but notice that he has green eyes too, that had a hint of overconfidence in them. He's also wearing a blue , unbuttoned flannel shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath, jeans and blue sneakers...

"Just call me Drake..." The boy said as he walked in, with no ounce of shyness in his tone at all.

"Alright Drake, now is there anything you'd like to tell about yourself to the class?..." Mr. Simmons asked.

"Not really..." He said, causing the rest of the students to laugh at his blunt response, all but Helga that is.

When the teacher gave him a look, the new student just sighed in annoyance before consenting to give some information on himself.

"Hey there...as he said, my name is Drake Sanchez...I'm from Boston...I like soccer, baseball and hip hop..I moved here because my mom got a job offer in this town...anything else you want to know?...'He asked in a bored tone, surprising the teacher with his bluntness.

Helga decided then she didn't like him, both due to being unfamiliar and because she's not in the mood for bother to even talk to a new boy whom she predicted would be one of the many nuisances of her day to day life, just like the rest of her classmates are..

All of a sudden Lila raised her hand, apparently surprising the boy, who looked like he didn't really want to answer any more questions.

"You are from Boston...what's it like there?...'Lila asked in a fascinated voice.

"It's an alright city, though it gets really cold during the winter..." He said with a shrug.

The next person to raise her hand is Rhonda, no doubt wanting ever bit of potential gossip material she could get out of the new student while she can now...

"So...Drake, what's your star sign?...'Rhonda asked him.

"I don't do astrology, but I was born on October 10 if you want to know..."He answered.

"Oh, so you are a Libra..." Rhonda said happily, as if that's suppose to actually mean something important.

"I guess...'He shrugged.

"What kind of job does your mother have, exactly?...'She asked in a more interested tone.

"She's a nurse, just got a job at the local hospital..."He said simply and waited until the rest of the students were done with their questions.

"So where do I sit?..." Drake flat out asked the balding teacher.

"Well, the only remaining seat is next to Ms. Pataki over there..." Mr. Simmons pointed.

Helga flinched when she heard her name, she was too busy moping to notice the empty seat next to her, until the new guy came to sit there, Helga didn't bother to hide her glare when he decided to bug her.

"So I'm guessing you're Pataki, am I right?... " Drake asked the blonde girl who sent him a dirty look.

"The name is Helga G. Pataki, bucko...'She muttered, but not looking at him, hoping that he'd take the hint that she's not in the mood to be bothered.

However, the boy just sent her what looked like an _amused_ smile more than anything, though why, she did not know.

"Well...Helga G. Pataki...nice to meet you..."Drake said with that weird smirk on his face.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During lunch time_

After Drake's introduction and the traditional ' _what did I do this summer_ " speech that everyone gave, class had continued with Mr. Simmon's giving the must-know info that is suppose to _"guide"_ them for the rest of the semester, though not a lot of students were really paying attention. Class continued and continued until it was time for lunch.

There Helga and Phoebe entered the cafeteria together and saw that the new boy Drake was at a table, surrounded by Rhonda, Lila, Nadine and even Sheena, with Stinky, Sid and Harold talking to him too, most likely trying to make him feel welcome, though from the look on his face, he didn't seem to be enjoying the attention.

"Looks like Drake is getting popular...'Phoebe commented as she pulled out a sandwich her mother made her for lunch.

"He seems more annoyed than anything by them..."Helga acknowledge as she noticed that the boy frowned at something Rhonda had said.

She didn't know what they were talking about, but she doubted that Drake what-his-name is going to join any Rhonda fan club soon.

The two girls soon took their usual tables, and Helga just pulled out a bag of potato chips, which would be her lunch for today.

"Oh my Helga, is...is that all your going to have for lunch?...'Phoebe asked in concern to her best friend.

"Kind of...the beeper store is going down the tubes because my dad is an idiot stuck in the past, so this is all I could get...'Helga sighed.

Phoebe gave her a sympathetic look, and suddenly took out a plastic knife and fork from her lunch bag, and in a moment, she cut her sandwich in half, giving one half to her best friend.

"Phoebe don't...that's your lunch..." Helga said.

"I insist Helga..please...if you don't eat it, I'll just throw it away..."Phoebe said in a playful threatening tone of voice.

It made Helga crack a smile a bit, ever since the summer, Phoebe has been getting more assertive, and it's a change Helga has come to appreciate, the Pataki girl felt her stomach rumbling and ended up nodding her head.

"Fine, but if your giving me half of your lunch, then you get half of the chips...'Helga said, as she poured half the chips contents and gave it to Phoebe, who was about to protest.

"Either you eat it, or I'll throw it away..."She said, using her own words in an ironic way.

Despite the horrible last few months of her life, Phoebe has been a big comfort for her. The two girls began eating, however as Helga tried to focus more on filling the emptiness in her stomach, she heard a voice that made her be remembered of the emptiness in her heart...

"I mean it Gerald! ..." The voice of Arnold suddenly rang clear, despite the distance.

"That's cool man, I hope you and your folks have fun..." Gerald's voice said.

Those voices made Helga freeze and look at the entrance of the cafeteria...she also recalled that Gerald and Phoebe are dating now and that means tall hair boy might come over here to talk to her...and Arnold might come with him...

"Arnold..." Helga whispered as she suddenly got up.

"What's wrong Helga?..." Phoebe asked in concern, not yet noticing the boys presence.

Helga didn't know what is wrong with her, she had been strong earlier but now...it's like...it's like...

"I have to go..." She said in a fragile voice.

Helga quickly ran out of the cafeteria before Arnold noticed her presence, leaving her only friend Phoebe behind. The distraught blonde girl soon found herself running inside the nearby janitor's closet and before long, she found herself sinking to the ground, hugging her knee's and crying again.

She had thought she could have handled seeing him again...she had been strong this morning but the sound of his beautiful voice, the sight of his perfect smile and the aura of wonder that he radiates made her feel like a knife was rammed in her heart when she was reminded of that knight in the jungle and how he told her how he truly felt about her.

It forced the tears that she is ashamed of, fall out of her eyes.

"Stupid football head...stupid me...stupid...stupid...'Helga weeped silently, as she accepted the truth.

Her life stinks, filled with nothing but disappointments and rejections, her family is next to homeless, her dad cares more about his failing business than about her, her mother is a hopeful alcoholic that can barely take care of herself, let alone her, and they only truly care about her older sister, and only came to San Lorenzo because they were worried about _her..._ not Helga, her...she's just the " _other one"_ to them. Not to mention, her older sister is just as insufferable as ever, now that she's graduated from college and announced that she's moving back to Hillwood to get a job as a teacher, getting a job offer at one of the fancy, private schools in town, despite her wish that she could work at PS.118.

Helga was grateful that the school currently had no vacancies, not wanting to deal with Olga at school again...but it didn't make her feel any less miserable with the rest of her pathetic, miserable life.

Her parent's don't care about her, her sister is living in _"perfect land"_ and flat out refuses to see just how messed up their family is, preferring to smile and act like everything is A-OK a when it's not!

Not only that but the cruel reality of puberty is rearing it's ugly head, and she's forced to see that she only has one real friend, the rest of the schools thinks she's ugly and unpleasant and she deserves it for how she acted just to protect a reputation of being the bad,dangerous girl...when now she thinks about, she wonders if she really was ever that dangerous. ..

A danger to herself maybe...all thanks to an unrequited love that bordered on obsession...all love that IS an obsession and one that...that she's not over yet, no matter how hard she tried to let it all go...

" _Arnold...why?..."_ She whispered sadly, feeling her heart break even more now.

She has nothing...absolutely nothing!

The one thing that ever gave her life any meaning was her love for Arnold but now, just the thought of him can reduce her to sadness, as all she can be reminded of is that fact that he told her that he didn't love her, and only saw her as a friend...

Each time she thought about it, the hole in her heart got bigger, and she knew that nothing could mend it...absolutely nothing. After what felt like forever, her tears stopped falling and we're wiped away by her sleeves but that didn't mean she stopped feeling sad...

She wondered if she ever WILL stop being sad...

Suddenly the janitor's closet door opened and Helga gasped when the light hit her and noticed that someone came in.

"Huh? Helga?..." A voice asked in a surprised voice.

Once Helga's vision came to, she saw that it's the new kid..

"Sanchez?!..." Helga let out in shock.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart  
_

 _ **Drake Sanchez  
**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to CoolGirl-Pataki, Ezza and Guest for helping create this OC. Thanks you guys!

Also I diced to change the name of this fic to "A Broken heart". I hope that's alright...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Maybe, maybe not...I guess we will have to wait and see... **  
**

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** Thank you for your suggestion on the OC, here...

 **Ezza:** Thank you for suggesting the name Drake :)

 **Guest(1):** Thank you for your suggestion on the OC, here...

 **Guest(2):** In her defense, she's hurt because she finally opened her heart to him and _didn't_ take it back, and Arnold saying he wants to be friends a.k.a. friend-zoning hurt really hurt her a lot, especially BECAUSE of how much she has loved him and for how long...

 **Kryten:** I think there is already a fic like that out there by NintendoGal55, but thanks anyway...

 **Call Me Nettie:** How's this?

 **61394:** She certainly does...

 **Delphini Diggory:** Yeah, angsty fics do bring tears to the eyes, don't they?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. Drake Sanchez

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 4: Drake Sanchez_**

 _Previously_

 _"Arnold...why?..."She whispered sadly, feeling her heart break even more now._

 _She has nothing...absolutely nothing!_

 _The one thing that ever gave her life any meaning was her love for Arnold but now, just the thought of him can reduce her to sadness, as all she can be reminded of is that fact that he told her that he didn't love her, and only saw her as a friend..._

 _Each time she thought about it, the hole in her heart got bigger, and she knew that nothing could mend it...absolutely nothing. After what felt like forever, her tears stopped falling and we're wiped away by her sleeves but that didn't mean she stopped feeling sad..._

 _She wondered if she ever WILL stop being sad..._

 _Suddenly the janitor's closet door opened and Helga gasped when the light hit her and noticed that someone came in._

 _"Huh? Helga?..." A voice asked in a surprised voice._

 _Once Helga's vision came to, she saw that it's the new kid.._

 _"Sanchez?!..." Helga let out in shock._

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

Drake Sanchez sighed in exasperation after his mother left him at this school on her way to work. He looked up at the building with disinterest as he saw many students running inside, some out of eagerness and other's out of dismay.

He considered himself the disinterested variety more than anything.

"I still can't believe this...'He grumbled as he walked inside and went to the front office to get his class schedule and everything.

He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to move in the first place, he wanted to go back to Boston where all his friends and favorite spots are but apparently his say didn't have any meaning with how mom said that this is going to be the start of an amazing new life for them.

 _"Amazing...yeah, right.._."He thought cynically.

He could already tell he isn't going to like P.S.118 or this no-wheres-ville town called Hillwood but he didn't have any choice but to make due with his situation. He just really hope this school has a soccer team that he could join.

He soon arrived to his assigned homeroom, where he was greeted by his new teacher Mr. Simmons who told him to wait until he introduced him to the rest of his _"extra special_ " new classmates.

Before long, the teacher called for his attention, to signal for his queue...

"Now, before we all start... I have some even more e _xtra special_ news..." The teacher started and Drake found himself rolling his eyes.

He doubted that he's going to like this teacher at all, if he has a catchphrase like that..

"Today we have a new student joining our class, all the way from the East Coast...please give an extra special welcome to our new student Mr. Drake Sanchez..." Mr. Simmons proudly announced.

Drake sighed as he entered the classroom and turned to see his new class, filled with students who were faking being interested in this whole thing.

"Just call me Drake..." He said simply.

"Alright Drake, now is there anything you'd like to tell about yourself to the class?..." Mr. Simmons asked.

"Not really..." He said, and the rest of the class started chuckling a bit.

Drake saw the look the teacher gave and reluctantly decided to just give them what they want, if only to make it end quicker...

"Hey there...as he said, my name is Drake Sanchez...I'm from Boston...I like soccer, baseball and hip hop..I moved here because my mom got a job offer in this town...anything else you want to know?...'Drake said the basics of his life, not feeling like giving the specifics.

He was about to ask if he could sit when someone raised their hand, a red hair girl with braids and a green dressed that screamed country girl.

"You are from Boston...what's it like there?...'The red head asked asked in a fascinated voice.

"It's an alright city, though it gets really cold during the winter..." He said with a shrug while the girl still looked fascinated.

The next person to raise her hand is a girl with short, dark hair and wearing a fancy blue and red outfit, that alone gave her a posh aura...

"So...Drake, what's your star sign?...'The dark haired girl asked him.

"I don't do astrology, but I was born on October 10 if you want to know..."Drake answered.

"Oh, so you are a Libra..." She said happily, though Drake raised an eyebrow at that.

"I guess...'He shrugged.

"What kind of job does your mother have, exactly?...'She asked in a more interested tone and Drake is beginning to feel annoyed.

"She's a nurse, just got a job at the local hospital..."He said simply and waited until the rest of the students were done with their questions.

"So where do I sit?..." Drake flat out asked the balding teacher.

"Well, the only remaining seat is next to Ms. Pataki over there..." Mr. Simmons pointed.

Drake looked in the direction where the teacher pointed and noticed that the only empty seat in the class is next to a blonde girl with a uni-brow who was wearing a lot of pink, and she looked like she didn't want to be here.

Heh...at the very least they had that much in common.

Drake went to take his seat next to her, but the girl didn't say anything as she tried to detach herself from the world...Well, Drake might not want to be here, but he didn't like being blatantly ignored, so he decided to remedy that...

"So I'm guessing you're _Pataki,_ am I right?... " Drake asked the blonde girl who sent him a dirty look.

It's then that he got a closer look to her, she's a tall girl, her blonde hair are in pigtails and she's wearing a pink bow in her hair but he got the feeling that she's not exactly the girly-girl type like the other two girls were, he also noticed that she has blue eyes that seemed to shine, even as hard as she tried to look mad.

"The name is Helga G. Pataki, bucko...'She said in a not amused voice that bordered on a warning to leave her alone or else!

Drake didn't really know what to expect today, he just wanted to avoid any nuisances while he could and its obvious that this girl didn't want to be friends...and for some reason, he felt an amused grin on his face as he realized that maybe...just maybe, he found someone who at the very least will try and keep it real and not annoy him.

"Well...Helga G. Pataki...nice to meet you..."Drake said with that weird smirk on his face, before the girl just said nothing and went back to looking at the teacher as he spoke.

"Now students, will there be any volunteers on who will be Mr. Sanchez's guide and show him how special P.S.118 is today?...'Mr. Simmons asked.

Drake groaned, he didn't want a babysitter on top of being transferred against his will, he is sure he could find his way since to him, you see one school, you've seen them all.

He noticed that a lot of students raised their hands...girls mostly and Mr. Simmons ended up picking the dark haired girl that asked him his star sign earlier.

She got up and went to his desk to talk to him, and the way she walked, she seemed to act like she's a wanna be model on a runway.

"Well Drake, I believe that it is time that I properly introduce myself, I am Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, of the Washington Lloyds, and I shall be your guide to all the must knows about P.S.118..."The dark haired girl ,Rhonda said her overly long introduction in a snobby voice.

Drake has only spoken to her for less than five minutes and he could already tell the kind of person she is by that alone, a rich girl who likes fashion and gossip a little too much and seems to think that she's something special just by her family name alone.

He already knew that he's not going to like her...

* * *

 _Later_

After a couple of classes, it is time for free period and that is when Ms. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd decided to drag him around as she told him all there is to know about Hillwood, though she seemed more focused on telling him about the students than about the actual classes and where the gym and library are.

"So anyway Drake, those three boys over there are Sid, Stinky and Harold and they are pretty much the class clowns...they can be really annoying..."Rhonda said in a snobby voice as Drake saw two of the boys cheering as the fat one was chugging down a lot of sodas, which honestly, looked more interesting than what Rhonda is saying.

"Which is which?...'He asked.

"Harold is the fat one, Stinky is the tall one and Sid is the one with the horrendous fashion sense, I mean, those beetle boots went out of style ages ago...'Rhonda said.

Drake had gotten bored again as Rhonda continued to show him/put down her own classmates.

"Those two over there are Sheena and Eugene, they are part of the geek clique at this school...Sheena is nice but can be an oddball and Eugene is the class jinx, so be on your toes around him..."Rhonda said.

"Anything else?...'Drake said sarcastically, hoping that she'd get the hint that he didn't want the gossip but she didn't seem to notice.

'Well, that girl over there is Lila, she's one of the most popular students in our class, she's nice and pretty and she's one of my dearest friends...'Rhonda said as she pointed to the pretty red haired girl.

As Drake went to get some water from a water fountain, he noticed two boys walk by and well, they got his attention, mostly since one of the boys heads were shaped all big and weird, like a football or something.

" _Wow, I feel sorry for his mom..."_ Drake thought as he saw the boy walk by with his friend and Rhonda caught his staring.

'Oh and those two are Arnold and Gerald, two of the only remotely decent boys in our class...Arnold is the blonde one and he's the classes nicest, most helpful boy ever..."Rhonda said.

"He is?...'Drake asked, surprise to see a genuine compliment coming from her, it's the first one he's heard out of his mouth that didn't sound shallow.

"But of course, Arnold is the class's go-to helper, always giving advice and helping people, if you ever have a problem, Arnold is the best person you can talk to..."Rhonda said.

"I'll...uh...keep that in mind..."Drake said.

'And Gerald?..."He asked.

"Gerald is Arnold's best friends and the school's keeper of the tales...'Rhonda said.

"Keeper of what?..." Drake asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well, he's the one who knows all of the urban legends and myths in this city and he mostly tells the stories...'Rhonda said while Drake looked at her strangely.

"So, any questions?...'Rhonda asked.

"Kind of...you mind telling me about that girl who I am sitting next to in class? Pataki?..."Drake asked and saw Rhonda frowned.

"Oh, you mean Helga. G. Pataki...my only advice to you is try and stay as away from her as possible, trust me, you want to..." Rhonda said.

'Can I have some explanation here...'Drake said to her.

"Helga is the class bully, she's the meanest, rudest and most unfeminine girl in our entire grade...she's always getting into fights and insulting people just for the heck of it...'Rhonda said with a frown evident on her face.

"So, you don't like her?..." Drake asked.

"No, and with the exception of her friend Phoebe, no one else does either..." Rhonda said in a snobby voice.

Drake was silent at what she said and before Drake could say anything the lunch bell rang and as if on queue, his stomach started to grumble.

"Rhonda, since you are suppose to be my guide, can you at least _guide_ me to the cafeteria..."Drake said and Rhonda nodded.

Before long, they were in the cafeteria, Drake got his lunch and ended up sitting next to Rhonda who kept talking and Drake tried to filter out what he felt was useless gossip, he also noticed that a few tables ahead, he saw that Helga girl sitting with a little Asian girl whom he assumed is her friend Phoebe and they are talking...He also noticed that Pataki didn't look so grumpy like she was in class earlier, if anything, she almost looked... _glum_ about something.

 _"Huh?..."_ Drake thought, only to be out of it when a bunch of students came to officially greet him, including those three boys from earlier.

"Hey there...uh...Drew, is it?...'The fat kid Harold asked him, much to his annoyance.

"The name is Drake..."He said, trying to be patient here.

"Well garsh Drake, we want to welcome ya'll here to P.S.118..."Stinky said with a thick country accent.

"Thanks...'He said simply before he took another bite of his lunch.

"So Drake, you said you said during class you like baseball and soccer?...'The skinny kid Sid asked with interest.

"Yeah, and I have been meaning to ask, does this school have teams and when can I try out?..." Drake asked the students.

"Well, we don't have an official baseball team but all of us go to this place called Gerald's Field every day after school and play baseball with each other against other grades in this school, including the middle school students..." Sid said.

"I did here that the school's holding soccer try outs at the end of this week for the sixth graders but you need to ask coach Wittenberg about it..."One of the students, the jinx kid Eugene said as he arrived.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to...'Drake said as he continued to munch on his food as more and more of the students tried to talk to him and he was getting a little agitated.

It's not like he didn't see that they are trying to be friendly and make him feel welcome, but...

"Excuse me Drake, I do oh so believe that I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself, my name is Lila Sawyer and I can understand how ever so hard it is to be the new kid..." The pretty redhead Lila said.

"I'll live...'He said with a shrug.

"Well, I do ever so hope that you enjoy your stay here in PS.118, it really is an ever so nice place once you get used to it...'She said with a smile on her face.

"We'll see...'He said as the other kids kept trying to talk to him.

"She's right, the worst of this school you have to face with is the bully middle schoolers on the upper level of the school, especially Wolfgang and his crew, they have been trying to bully us for years but they are about the worse of it..."Eugene said to him.

"Also, be on the look out for Principal Wartz, he is one of the harshest principals ever and he takes disciplining to a whole new level...'Sid said in a warning tone, as if speaking from personal experience.

"Thanks for the heads up...'Drake said, though he wasn't scared at all of any loser that goes by a lame name like _Wolfgang..._ or a simple principal, he knew he could handle them just like he handled the ones at his old school but it's nice to have a warning in case trouble starts to brew around here.

"Yes, despite some ever so unpleasant people here and there, P.S.118 can still be an ever so nice place to be in the end..."Lila said, unaware that she's beginning to irritate the boy as she kept talking.

" _What is that, does she have a **catchphrase** or something?..."_Drake thought in annoyance, already deciding that he isn't going to like this girl very much with that kind of verbal tick.

She's pretty but he isn't to sure he's going to like someone who has to say " _ever so_ " in practically each and every sentence that comes out of their mouth. Before he could say anything he might end up regreting later, two more boys came to join the whole thing, including that boy with the weird, football like head...Arnold Something...

"Hi there Drake, I'm Arnold and this is Gerald and we like to welcome you to P.S. 118. .." Arnold greeted as he gestured to his tall haired friend.

"Hey man, hope ya like it here..." Gerald said.

"Thanks..." Drake said flatly before turning to his lunch, despite the other students attempt to talk to him, before he could however, he accidentally knocked over his milk, creating a small mess on the table, as well as staining his sleeves, and part of Rhonda's shoes.

" _ **MY SHOES!..**_..'Rhonda screamed dramatically, getting the attention of the entire cafeteria.

"Oops, sorry..."Drake said simply, only for the girl to look outraged.

" _Oops?!_ This is Italian leather mister, imported all the way from Milan...'Rhonda yelled at him.

"Calm down Rhonda, it was just an accident...'The Arnold guy got involved, trying to calm down the upset raven haired girl and Drake couldn't believe she's getting so worked up over a couple of drops of _milk._

"That doesn't change the fact that he _ruined_ my new leather pumps!...'Rhonda screamed.

Drake is getting annoyed with her annoying yelling, she's acting like he dropped _nuclear wast o_ n her shoes or something!

"Will you cut that out, I said I was sorry and I sincerely doubt two drops of milk are going to _ruin_ anything, _Ms. Priss._.."Drake said in anger and annoyance at her yelling.

"What did you just say to me?...'Rhonda demanded in an insulted tone and Drake rolled his eyes at her attitude problem.

Just how _high maintenance_ is this girl?

" I call them as I see them, and if you don't mind, I got to go clean myself up...'Drake said as he left the area to go to the boys bathroom, not caring of the fuming girl or surprised other kids he left behind.

Though he had a feeling this isn't over yet between him and Rhonda _"Ms. Priss"_ Wellington Lloyd.

* * *

 _In the Boys Bathroom_

"What a bunch of yahoos...'Drake muttered as he washed his sleeve, freeing it from the milk that had landed on it, though his mind was still on the colorful batch of kids he encountered.

Drake considered himself an observant guy and even though the introductions are short he already had a feeling he isn't going to like the snobby and high maintain Rhonda Lloyd and her seemingly less snobby but still somewhat irritating friend Lila.

Those guys Sid, Stinky and Harold, he's not so sure yet, so he'd give them the benefit of the doubt, along with that Eugene klutz and those to guys Arnold and Gerald who haven' yet got _too much_ on his nerves. He just hoped that any of them aren't as dramatic and rude as that Rhonda girl, if not, he had a feeling that this is going to be a _LONG_ school year.

"My first day and I think I got on the class priss's bad side...oh well...'He said with a shrug, not really caring.

He finished washing his hands and was going to get a paper towel, only to see that there are none left.

"Crud..."He mumbled as he noticed that his hands are still wet and he recalled that there is a janitors closet nearby the boys bathroom when he came in here.

He walked over there, he was going to go ask the janitor if he could get some extra paper towels for the boy's bathroom, but he noticed that the door was slightly cracked opened a bit.

"Huh? He must be inside...'Drake said as he was about to knock on the door , only to hear some soft, hard to hear words, but the voice didn't sound like they belonged to a 50 year old male custodian...the voice sounded young but he couldn't make out the words yet.

"What the?...'Drake muttered as he pressed his ear against the door, curiosity getting the better of him, wondering what is going on in there..

All he hear was this...

" _Arnold...why?.._."The voice on the other side of the door said before what sounded like a choke backed sob. _  
_

It was then he realized that the voice was not only young but female too, it belonged to someone who must be a student...and for some reason, the voice was ringing a bell in his mind, but he couldn't pin point the source exactly.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he threw caution to the wind and opened the door.

To his surprise, he saw on the closet floor, a girl sitting there, hugging her knees and looking surprised by the sudden light, that her eyes were shut and she shield herself from it.

"Huh? Helga?. _.."_ Drake exclaimed in a surprised voice.

Just what the heck is she doing all alone in the janitor's closet?

Helga seemed to snap out of it when she heard his voice, flinched and got up in an almost alarmed kind of way.

 _Once Helga's vision came to, she saw that it's the new kid.._

 **"Sanchez?!..."** Helga let out in shock at the sight of him.

* * *

 _Present time_

Drake honestly didn't know what to expect when he got here, but the girl called Helga G. Pataki managed to get out of her shock and was now glaring daggers at him, as if he had done something wrong to offend her or whatever.

 _ **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BUCKO?!**_...'She said harshly, obviously now out of her shock.

Drake blinked, surprised by her loud reaction but he wasn't going to be cowed. He just settled with giving her a subtle, and maybe even annoyed looking stare as he spoke to her.

"I need some paper towels for the boys bathroom...'He said simply to the girl who blinked a bit at his calm response.

"Uh..I see...uh...here ya go...'She quickly grabbed them and handed it to the boy who noticed her sudden shift in attitude.

"Thanks, while we are on the topic...what are you doing here?..." Drake asked.

He then saw her embarrassed look become angry again.

"None of your business, maybe I needed something from the closet too, ya know..." Helga said angrily to the boy.

It made Drake frown at her suddenly sour attitude towards him...

"Hey easy there Blondie, it was just a question, no need to get all testy..." Drake said with his arms crossed.

It made Helga crossed her arms too, she _hmpt_ as she walked out of the closet. Once she was out of the dark little room, Drake noticed that her eyes looked a little tired and puffy. Before he could ask, she gave him a glare, looked like she was about to say something to him, only to pause and her eyes widen, as if she was something that surprised her, before she settled for giving him a defiant glare.

"Whatever..." She scoffed before she angrily walked away, a little too quickly to say the least, as if she couldn't wait to get away from him.

It made Drake frown and feel confused of her sudden weird behavior...

"Like yeah, sure...I'm busy too, but it was nice talking to you..." He said sarcastically, not liking the way she acted around him and expecting her to respond to his sarcasm but she just kept walking quickly, as if she is trying to get away from him.

"What's with her? ..." Drake asked out loud.

"Helga?..." He heard another voice call.

Drake turned around and saw that football headed boy from the cafeteria again come up.

"Uh hey Drake, how are you feeling?..." The guy asked to be polite.

"Eh, I'm fine, I got my paper towels, what are you doing here?..." He asked curiously.

"I was going to get some water from the fountain but I thought I saw Helga...where did she go?..." He asked the taller boy who gave look when he asked that.

"Your cranky friend went that way..." Drake said as he jerk his thumb in the direction where the grumpy blonde girl went.

He blinked at how he addressed her, thought to drakes surprise, he sighed and gave a patient smile, as if he is used to stuff like this.

"What happened?..." He asked the taller boy.

"She just gave me lip here and left..." He answered and he noticed that the football headed kid just gave another patient smile.

"Please excuse Helga, I know she can be abrasive and can be grumpy but she can be nice once you get to know her..." The blonde boy said to the taller boy who didn't look too convinced.

"If you say so..." Drake said, not knowing what else to say..."Uh, what's your name, again?..." Drake asked him.

"It's Arnold, anyway thanks..." He said before leaving.

Drake blinked when the name registered in his head, and Pataki ' s weird behavior as he watched the football headed kid leave to catch up with his female friend. Maybe it is his imagination but he got a strange feeling that he is missing something about those two weird blondes before he shrugged it off, since it's none of his business, anyway.

Drake sighed as he decided to go back to the cafeteria before lunch was over, but not before making a pit stop to the boy's room to deliver the paper towels he originally came to get. He already knew that he isn't going to like this school much and he doubted that he is going to like and be liked by some of his new peers, especially that weird girl known as Helga G. Pataki.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **Arnold's point of view  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** To be honest, I just randomly picked his surname, and kind of forgot about that... Besides they are different shows, so no big deal...

 **61394:** Thanks...

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** Very well said girl. Helga is in pain and just wants it to go away, but it's not going to happen over night...Poor girl but life is like that sometimes...Sad but true.. **.** Also, **t** hanks again for your contribution to this story :)

 **Smckoy929:** How's this on for size?

 **Ezza:** Thanks again for your contribution to this story :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. Arnold's point of view

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 5:_** _ **Arnold's point of view**_

 _Earlier that day_

Arnold had gotten up from bed, after having the same dream he had been having each day since the trip to San Lorenzo, where he feared he never truly found his missing mother and father. He woke up with a start, ran to the kitchen and was worried, until he saw his parents come out of the kitchen with breakfast. He hugged them, talked things out and his parents promised him that it is no dream and they are here to stay for good. After that, he then got ready for the first day of sixth grade.

The first day for a lot of things actually...

 _"I still can't believe any of this..."_ Arnold thought as he made his way to the door.

"Bye, everyone!..." Arnold said to his family as he stepped out the door but not before Abner and all the animals run out of the boarding house like always, only now there were a few new additions, such as a monkey, _a_ butterfly, _a_ parrot, and even _a_ snake that is surprisingly harmless.

He then turned to his best friend Gerald, who was waiting for him to walk to school together.

"Well, Arnold, you ready for the _worst_ day of school?..." Gerald said in his own, humorous way.

" You mean the _first_ day of school?..." Arnold said to his best friend..

"That's what I said..." Gerald said in a snarky kind of way.

Arnold tried hard not to laugh at his dramatics and just settled for an amused smile.

" Come on, Gerald, look at the bright side...We're in sixth grade now...How bad could it be?..." Arnold said in his optimistic way as the two best friends did their secret handshake.

The two boys soon left for school...during this time, they did their usual chatting up of what they have been up to since the last time they hung out, which was only a few days ago. As they continued to walk, Arnold noticed a familiar street corner come up and he stopped, as if he was waiting for someone to show up.

Someone he wants to see and talk to, having wanting to do so all summer but couldn't. To his surprise, the person didn't arrive, which is odd since they always come this way at this time.

 _"Huh? Where is she?...'_ Arnold thought curiously.

"Arnold, what are you doing?...'Gerald asked with a raised eyebrow at his sudden stop.

'Uh, nothing..."Arnold said quickly as he walked faster to catch up to him.

Gerald asked what he was waiting for but Arnold didn't know how to tell him, so he let it go. They kept walking and Arnold still had his thoughts on the same person he had been hoping to run into, someone he knows that he will see once he makes it to school.

"Hey Arnold!..." His parents Miles and Stella suddenly appeared to their son and his friend.

"Can we walk with you to school?..." Mom said in an almost pleading kind of way.

"Yeah, we already miss you!..." His dad added quickly.

" _Mom...Dad. .."_ Arnold thought as a smile formed on his face.

He supposed he should have seen this coming, since technically speaking, to them, this is his first day at school and they wanted to be there to drop him off since they had missed doing so in the past.

"Sure, Mom and Dad..." Arnold said to his parents, not minding that they just wanted to spend time with him now that they were finally together again.

The two boys and the two adults soon walked together in the direction of PS.118, talking amicably the entire way while Arnold couldn't stop smiling the whole way. As he thought of what this new school year awaits him and as he thought of a person in particular

A person who he was _very much_ looking forward to see on his way to school today...

* * *

 _At PS.118_

The group soon arrived to PS.118 where all of the students greeted them, especially Arnold, even Mr. Simmons who was thankfully sane again and still teaching here despite his brief fit on insanity in San Lorenzo that involved wild monkeys. It probably helps with the fact that his students took pity on him and didn't mention it to Principal Wartz. They soon arrived to the steps and everyone went inside the school. Arnold however, noticed his parents were still following him, so he needed to take a moment to talk to them, to be sure they understood that they can't just follow him all the way to class...

"You'll have to stay outside, okay?..." Arnold said slowly to his mother and father, not wanting to risk hurting their feelings.

" Okay..." His mother said, still smiling.

"When will you be done?..." His father asked in an anxious tone, though he was still smiling...

"Uh, 3:30..." Arnold answered as he heard the bell and quickly ran up the steps to avoid being late.

"We'll be waiting right here..." He heard his mother say.

Arnold turned around to see his mom and dad now sitting at the bottom of the school steps, still keeping their eyes on them. Arnold smiled widely at this, knowing full well that at the of the school day, his parents would be there to pick him up and then they would go to the botanical gardens and then all sorts of fun stuff.

Just like _REAL_ families do...

The boy soon entered the school but not before looking at his parents one last time, before the doors closed, as sign that he would be in here and they would be out there for the next few hours, that suddenly seemed so far away now. He still looked at the door, despite knowing the bell is about to ring and that class is about to start. After what felt like a long time, Arnold tore his gaze away and walked through the halls of his school as a newly made sixth grader and watched his friends interacting, including Gerald who wasted no time hitting on his crush Phoebe.

However, as Gerald was busy trying to flirt with Phoebe before the bell rang, Arnold turned around and saw a glimpse of yellow and pink in the corner of his eye and that got his attention away from the door for a moment. He turned around and smiled widely when he saw the person he had been hoping to see at the corner go to her locker.

It's Helga G. Pataki, his classmate, former bully, new friend and the person who helped saved his parents lives at San Lorenzo.

"There she is...'He whispered happily as he quickly moved faster, wanting to speak to her before the bell rings.

He has been wanting to talk to and hang out with Helga all summer but each time he tries to see her, her parents would say that she is unavailable, either out of the house or too busy to come out and play, which upsetting the little football headed boy, but now he's smiling as he approached her, her back is turned and she didn't see him yet.

'Hey Helga..."Arnold said trying to contain his excitement as he tapped the tall blonde girl on her shoulder.

Helga quickly turned around in surprise and Arnold felt his smile get even wider when he is now face to face with Helga G. Pataki.

 _ **"A-Arnold?.**_..'Helga squeaked out,and it made Arnold smile even bigger at the sound of her voice.

It's the first time he has seen her face to face since San Lorenzo, and before he knew it, he quickly pulled her into a tight hug, his arms around her as he held her tightly and he is glad that unlike other times, she didn't push him away after a few seconds of contact. He is just so happy to see her!

 _"HELGA! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!.._." He said upon initiating his hug to her

He held her tight, happy that after over two months of not seeing her, she's here and that only made him happy and smile, more than even he realizes at the moment.

"I haven't seen you since the trip to San Lorenzo, I tried to stop by your place but your mom always said you were busy or something..." Arnold said after letting her go from the hug, but he kept smiling widely.

"I...I had a lot of stuff to do..." Was her only answer to what he said.

Arnold blinked at that rather...blasé answer but shrugged it off and just kept his chipper smile on his wide, oblong face.

"So, what did you do this summer?...'Arnold asked her, wanting to catch up with her as much as possible. before the bell rings.

To his surprise, she still didn't smile and just said this to him...

"I told you. _..stuff...'_ She said flatly, almost looking annoyed.

Arnold blinked, wondering if something is up. After the trip to San Lorenzo, he thought that they could start over and be friends and she didn't exactly say no to his proposition, but oddly enough, she didn't look angry, just annoyed. But to his relief, she decided to be a little more social, not yelling, screaming or calling him football head, which he took as a _good_ sign.

"So...how are your folks?...'She asked him and Arnold started smiling once again, happy that she's not pushing him away like he was almost worried about.

"Wonderful, it's been like a total dream...'Arnold said as he began to tell her about the amazing summer he had with his parents.

He told her about all of the fun things he did with his parents all this summer, going to the beach, Dino-land, museums, the park and just about any fun activity he and his parents could think of doing those 2 and half months, trying to catch up as much as possible to what they missed out on since they have gone missing

"I'm glad for you, Arnold...'She said to the smiling boy, who smiled even more at that.

"So, what homeroom did you get?...'Arnold asked her, secretly hoping that they would be in the same homeroom once again.

He and Helga have been in the same class since preschool and he really hopes that won't change, now that he's made it his new hope to start this new friendship he wants to have with her.

"Room 202...'She answered, and Arnold smiled even more than that.

"I got that one too, and so does Gerald...it looks like we will be classmate again this year, isn't that great?..." Arnold said in excitement.

"Yeah, sure..."Helga said to him.

Suddenly the two blonde, newly made sixth grader heard the bell ring, which they knew is the signal of the official start of the school year.

"Well, time for class...maybe later we can have lunch together with Gerald and Phoebe...'Arnold said, hoping that she'll say yes.

"Maybe...we'll see...'Helga said as she grabbed her items from her locker nd tried to walk to class.

"Well come on...and Helga..."He started.

"Yeah...'She said.

"It really is _great_ seeing you again...'Arnold said with that half lidded smile to her.

She said nothing as she walked with him to class and went to her seat and Arnold was surprised to see that it was at the back end of the class. Usually she sits right behind him and he didn't expect this. However, before he could ponder on this, Mr. Simmons's walked into class with his usually chipper smile on his face.

"Welcome back students! It's my great honor to once again be given the privilege to teach you all again this year..."Mr. Simmons said to his class.

"Now, I think we can all say that we had a very... _special_ summer this year...for many reasons...'He said, causing the entire class to laugh in agreement.

Arnold smiled in agreement, as the first summer with his parents back home was without a doubt, the most special summer of his life, and it sure as heck isn't going to be the last one. They promised him that.

"Now, before we all start... I have some even more _extra special_ news...today we have a new student joining our class..."Mr. Simmons announced.

Arnold blinked in surprise, the last time they had a new student was in the fourth grade when Lila and Lorenzo had transferred here. So this is something unexpected. Arnold continued to listen as Mr. Simmons continued to speak.

"All the way from the East Coast...please give an extra special welcome to our new student Mr. Drake Sanchez..." Mr. Simmons proudly announced.

Suddenly a new, dark haired boy entered the classroom and even Arnold could see that he didn't look too thrilled to be here.

"Just call me Drake..." The new kid said as he walked in, and is now standing in front of the entire class.

"Alright Drake, now is there anything you'd like to tell about yourself to the class?..." Mr. Simmons asked.

"Not really..." He said, causing the rest of the students to laugh at his response.

 _"He's blunt.._.'Arnold thought when he said that, before he reluctantly gave his information.

"Hey there...as he said, my name is Drake Sanchez...I'm from Boston...I like soccer, baseball and hip hop..I moved here because my mom got a job offer in this town...'Drake said as he gave details of who he is, all with a bored look on his face... "Anything else you want to know?...'He asked in a bored tone.

Some of his classmates asked him questions such as what his home town is like, his star sign and he reluctantly answered though even Arnold could tell he might not be the talkative type. He felt a little sorry for him since he could get that it must be hard moving to a new town.

The new kid Drake asked Mr. Simmons where he could sit in this class.

"Well, the only remaining seat is next to Ms. Pataki over there..." Mr. Simmons pointed.

Arnold blinked when he turned around and saw that there is an empty seat next to Helga and he watched as Drake went to sit there, he also saw him try to make small talk with Helga, who, not so surprisingly, tried to ignore him. Arnold couldn't hear what they were talking about but he could see Helga looking annoyed and that Drake kid suddenly having a smirk on his face, which made Arnold raise a brow at that.

 _"I wonder what they are talking about._..'Arnold thought before Mr. Simmons got everyone's attention again.

Now students, will there be any volunteers on who will be Mr. Sanchez's guide and show him how special P.S.118 is today?...'Mr. Simmons asked.

Several students raised their arms and Arnold noticed that it was mostly the girls with the exception of Helga and Phoebe. Mr. Simmons chose Rhonda to be his guide and Arnold saw Rhonda go to talk to Drake.

Arnold had a feeling that Drake is going to get a little _more_ than just a tour of the school from her.

* * *

 _Later_

After Drake's arrival, everyone talked about what they did that summer as part of tradition and before anyone knew it, hours had passed and it was now time for lunch. As Arnold got up from his desk, he was about to go to Helga's desk to talk to her and see if she still wanted to have lunch with him, but to his surprise, she's not there.

"Where did she go?...'Arnold asked out loud.

"Hey man, come on... I don't want to get stuck in a line jam on the worst day of school...'Gerald said as he walked up behind him.

"Huh? Oh, coming Gerald...'Arnold said, getting a look from his best friend.

"You expecting someone?...'Gerald asked.

"Kind of...I wanted to ask Helga if she and Phoebe want to have lunch with us...'Arnold said.

"Are you feeling okay, man...since when do you want to have lunch with her?...'Gerald asked, getting a frown from his best friend.

"Gerald, have you forgotten that she helped us save my parents lives last summer, I want to try and have a friendlier relationship with her now and she didn't say no...'Arnold reminded.

"Yeah, I remember...Alright, she can hang with us..."Gerald said.

"So where is she?...'Gerald asked.

"She must have headed to the cafeteria...'Arnold theorized, since where else would she go at this time.

'Well come on before they have nothing left to serve but Lima beans and mystery meat...'Gerald said.

The two boys got out of the classroom and began talking a bit, with Gerald asking him more question of how things are going with his mom and dad.

"It's been great Gerald and my folks are even taking me to the botanical gardens after school, they got a new rain forest exhibit...'Arnold said excitingly.

"Really?...'Gerald asked.

"Yes, I mean it Gerald! ..." Arnold said, his eagerness for more quality time with his parents later is evident in his tone.

"That's cool man, I hope you and your folks have fun..." Gerald's voice said.

"Why don't you come hang with us, I am sure my parents will be okay with it...'Arnold suggested to his friend who shook his head.

"Look man, no offense but I think I have seen enough of the jungle life for one year if you know what I mean, but I hope you guys have fun..."Gerald politely declined the oblong boy who sighed.

"Okay..."Arnold said as he looked around and soon saw the new kid Drake being surrounded by their peers, with Rhonda still being his " _tour guide"._

"There's that new Sanchez kid...'Gerald pointed out.

"Let's go say hi to him, it's his first day after all...'Arnold suggested and Gerald nodded.

The two boys arrived to the table and Drake saw them.

"Hi there Drake, I'm Arnold and this is Gerald and we like to welcome you to P.S. 118. .." Arnold said politely in a welcoming fashion to the new student.

"Hey man, hope ya like it here..." Gerald said quickly, wanting to get his lunch faster.

"Thanks..." Drake said simply before turning to his lunch and Arnold blinked.

Maybe it is his imagination and maybe he's just a little tired and stressed from being the new kid but Drake didn't look like he wanted to make small talk. Before Arnold could say anything else, Drake went to reach for his milk, only to accidentally spill it on the table.

" ** _MY SHOES!.._**..'Rhonda screamed dramatically, as the milk dripped a bit over her shoes.

"Oops, sorry..."Drake said apologized but Rhonda still looked upset to say the least.

" _Oops?!_ This is Italian leather mister, imported all the way from Milan...'Rhonda yelled at him as the other students were watching.

Arnold knew he had to intervene before this got out of hand, so he approached Rhonda with the intent of trying to calm her down before Drake starts to get upset or something.

"Calm down Rhonda, it was just an accident..." Arnold said in a calm voice, trying to placate his raven haired female friend who looked positively ticked.

"That doesn't change the fact that he _ruined_ my new leather pumps!...'Rhonda screamed loudly.

Arnold sighed as it is obvious Rhonda is having another of one her infamous fashion meltdowns. Before Arnold could point out that it was only a couple of drops on her new shoes and that they still looked fine, Drake started talking and he clearly did not look too amused with her to say the least.

"Will you cut that out! I said I was sorry and I sincerely doubt two drops of milk are going to _ruin_ anything, _Ms. Priss._.."Drake said in anger and annoyance at her yelling.

Arnold gulped, this is escalating into something he was hoping to avoid and on the first day of school. Rhonda looked angry and insulted at what Drake called her and now had her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.

"What did you just say to me?...'Rhonda demanded in an insulted tone and Drake rolled his eyes at what she just said.

" I call them as I see them, and if you don't mind, I got to go clean myself up...'Drake said as he soon left the cafeteria.

Arnold and most of his friends were silent after what just happened but Rhonda was still ticked off.

"Of all the nerve! I generously offer to show him our school and he treats me this way!..." Rhonda said angrily and Arnold shook his head.

"In his defense Rhonda, he did say sorry about the milk and your shoes are fine. .." Arnold pointed out, making Rhonda look appalled.

"You clearly don't know what dairy does to fine leather!..." Rhonda said stubbornly.

Arnold sighed as everyone decided to get back to their lunch tables, he and Gerald got something to eat and Arnold still didn't see Helga anywhere. However, he and Gerald soon saw Phoebe nearby and they both immediately left to greet her.

"Hi Phoebe..." Arnold greeted.

"Hey babe..." Gerald said flirtatiously to the cute Asian girl.

"Mind if we sit with you?..." Gerald asked in a smooth voice to his crush who complied.

"Have you seen Helga anywhere?..."Arnold asked the brainy girl since he didn't see her anywhere and she always has lunch with her best friend.

"She left a few moments ago..."Phoebe said, surprising the boy.

"Really? Where?..." Arnold asked as he ignored the look Gerald was giving him.

"She didn't tell me...she said she went back to her lunch.

Arnold looked confused before he continued to eat his own lunch. Before long, he was getting thirsty and he ran out of milk. He got up to get some more but soon saw a huge line for it and he had no desire to wait.

 _"Maybe the water fountain aren't being used..._ " Arnold thought as he stepped out of the cafeteria and was happy to find an unattended water fountain for him to use.

However, he suddenly heard a loud voice shouting and he instantly recognized that voice as a familiar, _female_ one. He walked to the next corner and saw Helga talking with the new student. He went to talk to her but she moved so quick before he could even blink, as if she was a flash of light night or something.

"Helga?..." Arnold said but soon got the attention of the new kid Drake. Arnold remembered his big spat with Rhonda and decided to talk to the guy to see if he's okay.

"Uh hey Drake, how are you feeling?..." Arnold asked the new student who just shrugged.

"Eh, I'm fine, I got my paper towels, what are you doing here?..." Drake asked out of curiosity.

"I was going to get some water from the fountain but I thought I saw Helga...where did she go?..." Arnold asked the taller boy who gave look when he asked that.

"Your cranky friend went that way..." Drake said as he jerk his thumb in the direction when he claims Helga had gone to.

Arnold blinked in surprise at how Drake addressed her, and realized that Helga must have gotten into some kind of discussion with the new student, which he should have seen coming giving the dirty look she sent him during class time. Arnold sighed and smiled, he knows Helga means well but she still has a quite a temper on her.

He better smooth things over with Drake on her behalf.

"What happened?..." Arnold asked the taller boy who still looked annoyed.

"She just gave me lip here and left..."Drake said angrily.

"Please excuse Helga, I know she can be abrasive and can be grumpy but she can be nice once you get to know her..." Arnold said to the new student who didn't look too convinced.

"If you say so..." Drake said, not knowing what else to say..."Uh, what's your name, again?..." Drake asked him.

"It's Arnold, anyway thanks..." Arnold said before wanted to see if he could catch up with Helga and invite her to join him for lunch with Gerald and Phoebe.

He made it to the next hallway and managed to catch up to her.

"HELGA!...'Arnold called, and Helga stopped walking and turned to see him.

"A-Arnold...Hey...'She said in a shy voice, though he wondered why she is like this.

He settled for giving her a smile...

"Hey...I wanted to know if you still wanted to have lunch together...'Arnold offered.

'Thanks Arnold..but I already ate...'Helga answered.

Arnold frowned slightly at that answer, before he had a more hopeful one on his face as he continued to speak to her.

"Oh well, you can still sit and talk with us..."Arnold offered but Helga shook her head.

"Look Arnold, thanks but I really rather not..I..uh...want to go look up those books Simmons said we will be reading for this semester, before the library runs out of copies..'Helga said to the football headed boy.

"Helga, it's the first day of school...'Arnold said with a raised eyebrow, not remembering her ever worrying over an assignment before it even gets announced.

That's usually Phoebe's thing...

"Heh...You can never start too early, am I right?...'She said.

Arnold chuckled at that response.

"I guess you're right... Anyway...I better get back to the cafeteria...I'll see you at recess later...maybe we can play some baseball together or something..."Arnold offered.

Helga was silent for a few seconds before she answered him...

"Sure...maybe...if I'm in the mood...anyway, later Arnold...'Helga said before she left in the direction of the school library.

'Later Helga..."Arnold waved as she walked out of his view.

Arnold sighed. This is the first day of sixth grade, his final year of elementary school and he really hoped this friendship he is trying to have with Helga works out. He likes and cares for her, he knew she's a good person and he really wants this to work out between them.

 _ **Grrrrrrrr...**_

Arnold suddenly felt a rumbling in his stomach, which meant he's still hungry. At that, the boy returned to the cafeteria to continue with his lunch before next period starts. All in all, he has high hopes for this new school year...He has his parents back, he is in the sixth grade now and he is determined to have a better friendship with Helga G. Pataki.

Besides, how hard could this new school year be, anyway?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **Drake at Gerald Field**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Anytime IJ ;)

 **61394:** Maybe...ad it's bound to cause some butting of heads...or not...

 **Kryten:** LOL!

 **HumanDictionary:** How's this for Arnold's POV of his first day of sixth grade.

 **CoolGirl-Pataki** and **Ezza:** Thanks, glad you guys like this fic so far...

* * *

 **-HA CHALLENGE-**

Hello my fellow fanfic lovers, I, Flower princess11 extend this fun little challenge to all of my fellow HA fans. What's it about? Its a future fic with the following premise...

A _rnold wakes up one morning to see that he is now an adult but can't remember anything after the fourth grade. He is now in his thirties, he has kids, a job and most shocking of all, he is married to his old tormentor Helga G. Pataki, and his parents are BACK. Arnold's MEMORIES take place BEFORE TJM and AFTER the first movie._

 **RULES**

1)Helga and Arnold are the main pairing, with Phoebe and Gerald being the beta.

2)It's rated K to K plus, so no bad language, mature themes or gory violence.

3)Arnold and Helga have two or more kids, at least one boy and one girl.

4)Their oldest child is 9 years old, the same age Arnold is in his mind and in the fourth grade...

5)He and Helga have a HAPPY marriage for the most part and a good relationship with their kids...which would make amnesia Arnold surprised

6)References to previous episodes are recommended but not obligatory...

7)They can live in either the boarding house or in their own home but it still has to be in Hillwood, nearby the family.

8)Arnold's memory lost can be caused by either amnesia from an accident or a mystical force if you wish...

9)Arnold spends most of the first part of the story in denial that he is destined to fall in love with Helga...In other words, he is having trouble accepting this is his future due to being married to his old enemy and it is possible to make some references to the episode MARRIED but that part is not obligatory..

10)At least one of the kids have a football shaped head, can be either gender..

11) Must be a minimum of at least 5 chapters and can be as long as you wish...

The stories will be judged on how well written it is, originality and neatness. In the event that one story is incomplete by the deadline, it can still be eligible for the win depending on how well written it is and how well it is liked by that date, however completion by the deadline is HIGHLY recommended.

If you have any questions or doubts, feel free to PM me at any time. The rules of the challenge will be posted on my profile page soon.

 **Due Date**

January 10th, 2019.

 **THE PRIZE**

I will write a one shot at your request about Hey Arnold, Danny Phantom or Naruto. It can be about romance, friendship, general, action adventure, comedy, etc. Also it can even be a crossover involving any show on Nick, Disney or cartoon network if you'd like. It can be about anything so long as it does NOT include any of the following topics:

Death, self harm, abuse, drugs, sex, gore, violence, religion, politics, same sex relationships, depression or extreme character bashing.

 ** _:) Good luck everyone and may the best story win :)_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	6. Drake at Gerald Field

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 6:_** _ **Drake at Gerald Field**_

 _The Next Day_

Drake Sanchez made it to the bus stop, with a line of 7 kids students already there and he let out a yawn, not liking having to get up so early to wait for a bus since he is not a morning person. He noticed that about among some of these kids are his new classmates, including that Eugene kid and his friend Sheena from his class.

"I still can't wait Sheena..." Eugene said to the tall girl.

"I know, our first baseball practice as sixth graders...I'm all a twitter with excitement...'Sheena said happily.

Drake was still a little groggy, not really paying attention until he heard the word _baseball._

"Did you guys say baseball?..." Drake asked, getting their attention.

'Oh, good morning Drake, didn't see you there...'Sheena said in a polite tone.

"Hi there, how are you?...'Eugene said in a friendly voice to the new kid.

"I'm fine, anyway, I couldn't help but hear you guys say something about baseball practice, I thought your school didn't have an official team this year...'Drake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no...our class has our own personal team, we play against the other grades at school...every Tuesday and Thursday we meet up after school at a vacant lot we call Gerald Field and practice, and every Saturday we play against other teams...'Sheena explained.

"You should stop by after school, our team can always use an extra player...'Eugene said nicely.

"I just might..."Drake said with a shrug as the bus finally arrived and everyone got on.

"That's great, see ya there..."Eugene said, only to trip on a step and hit the floor face first painfully.

'Are you okay?...'Drake asked in concern as it looked like a nasty fall.

"Ow! I'm okay..." Eugene groaned as Sheena helped him and onto the bus.

Drake shrugged as he got on the bus and tried to find an available seat. He soon saw an empty seat at the far back. He went to sit there and found himself looking out the window as the bus continued to drive.

Before long, the bus stopped again and let more kids on the bus, including that Rhonda Llyod girl, whom he tried to ignore after that argument yesterday. He then saw more kids get on the bus, all chattering and goofing around, likely to get some extra energy out of the system before the first bell rings and they have to be stuck in class.

Drake ignored them, as he continued to just look out the window, finding it more interesting that these guys. However, he noticed that for a moment, he saw two students with backpacks, likely _walking_ to school instead of using the bus.

And one of them wore a big, pink bow...

* * *

 _At school_

Once Drake had arrived to homeroom, he noticed that the teacher Mr. Simmons still hasn't arrived yet and the rest of his grade were all grouped together, talking about something. He also noticed that the blonde girl Helga or her short friend Phoebe still hasn't arrived yet.

"So it's all agreed, today at 3:30 sharp at Gerald field..."The kid Gerald said to the group who nodded.

Drake just went to sit at his desk and saw that his neighbor, Helga has yet to arrive, or her brainy friend for that matter.

"Has anyone seen Phoebe?...'The kid Gerald asked out loud.

'Now do you mention it, where's Helga?...'That Arnold guys asked too.

Their friends muttered that they didn't know. Drake was about to tell them that he saw them walking their way to school, only for the door to open and reveal the girls who quickly went to their desks. Not a moment too soon ,since that's when Mr. Simmon's finally entered the classroom.

"Hello class...'Mr. Simmons said in a sing-song voice.

"Good morning Mr. Simmons...'All of the students said in sync, minus Helga that is, which Drake noticed.

He could already tell that this girl wasn't very friendly, regardless of what that football headed kid said and he doubted that she is interested in making friends, with him or anyone it seems for that matter. Suddenly, she turned her head as she seemed to notice that he was looking at her and she sent him a glare.

"What?..." She demanded in an annoyed tone that made Drake frown in response.

"Nothing..."He scoffed and she in turn just ignored him.

Drake decided to ignore her too and just try and focus on the teacher's lesson...before it bored him to death that is...

* * *

" _Later that day  
_

 _At the vacant lot_

Drake honestly didn't know what to expect when the kids said they did baseball practice at a vacant lot, except that he kind of expected the place to look like...an actual vacant lot, not a mini baseball diamond, that had home plate, all the bases and even a set of bleachers were people could watch the game.

"Cool..." He muttered when he arrived and saw that most of his classmates were already there.

"What is he doing here?..."Rhonda Wellington Lloyd demanded, making Drake glare.

"Thanks for the warm reception, Ms. Priss..." Drake scoffed.."And I'll have you know that Eugene kid invited me..."He said.

"Eugene..." Rhonda said only for the kid in question to trip over his shoe laces...again.

"I'm okay..." He said while Rhonda rolled her eyes at his clumsiness once again...

"So you want to join our team?..." Arnold asked as he came to the scene.

"Yeah, I like baseball and this place does look pretty impressive, how did you guys manage to make it like this?.." Drake asked.

" it's a long story but left to help us set this whole place up..."Arnold said to the new kid.

"Well it does look cool, so when can I start?..." He asked.

"One moment here, you can't just barge in her and expect to join our team..." Rhonda said dramatically.

"I didn't barge in here, I was invited..." Drake said.

"Rhonda, he's in our class and we all agreed that anyone in our class can try out..." Arnold reminded her, causing the raven haired girl to grown.

"So, what experience do you have?..." Gerald asked.

"At my old school, I was the pitcher, though I sometimes was the umpire, depending on the game..though that didn't mean I couldn't get a home run once I had a bat in my hands..." Drake said.

"Harold usually does the pitching and Helga is usually the umpire when she's not being co - captain. ..."Sheena said.

"Speaking of which, where is she?..." Arnold asked.

"Yeah, and where's Phoebe?..." Gerald asked as they all started chattering about the unknown location of the two girls.

Suddenly Phoebe appeared, getting their attention.

"Hello everyone,sorry I am late..."Phoebe said politely as she arrived to the field.

"No problem babe, we were just about to get started..."Gerald said smoothly, making the girl giggle at what he said.

Drake might have been here for about two days but he could see that those two clearly had a thing,though he wasn't sure yet if they are dating or not. He did however notice the lack of presence of a pink clad girl in need of an attitude adjustment.

"Where's Pataki? Isn't she suppose to be umpire or something?..." Drake asked.

He noticed that Phoebe's face frowned slightly before she sent for a straight one...huh?

"I regret to inform you but Helga won't be coming to practice today?..." Phoebe announced, surprising their friends.

"Is she alright?..." Arnold asked the brainy girl in concern.

Helga never missed baseball practice unless something big happens...

"She said that her stomach was feeling queasy, so she went home but I'm sure she will be fine by tomorrow..."Phoebe answered.

"I hope so..." Arnold said.

Drake sighed, since Pataki isn't going to show up, he still had an itch to play America's greatest pass time.

"So, looks like you guys are short one player for today..."Drake said...

"Let's see if you are any good first, man..."Gerald said as he handed him a bat.

Drake smirked widely. This is what he has been waiting for all day. He soon went to home plate and took a stance. He saw that fat kid Harold be pitcher and he started mocking him.

"Well,we'll looky here, the new kid is up to bat...betcha want to hit the _wittle_ baseball, don't you?..."The fat kid Harold jeered, getting on Drake's nerves.

"Just throw the ball, fatso!..." Drake yelled, wanting to get to the good part.

"I got a gland problem!..." Harold yelled back, not liking being insulted over his weight.

"Just throw it already Harold..." Rhonda, on first base, shouted at him impatiently.

Harold threw the ball and Drake, with just one good swing of the bat, sent it flying high and out of the field..

A home run!

Drake smirked as the dumbfounded pitcher and the others watched him leisurely run all the three bases before running to home plate. Once there, he turned to the kids who looked at him, like they were impressed.

"So, am I on the team?..."He asked the question in an almost ironic kind of way to his fellow classmates.

Scratch that, his new _teammates._

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **The Assignment**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Delphini Diggory** : Well, thank you for taking the time to give me the constructive criticism...

 **Invader Johnny:** Maybe...we will have to wait and see..

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** Thank you, I am glad that you like it...

 **61394:** Thank you...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	7. The Assignment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 7:_** _ **The Assignment**_

 _A few days later_

It has been exactly one week since sixth grade started and Helga still felt as lousy as ever. She tried to avoid Arnold as much as possible all week, only seeing him during class time and she even skipped out baseball practice and missing out of the first game of the school year, telling Phoebe to tell everyone that she was under the weather or whatever...she didn't care, she just didn't want to see that stupid heartbreaking yet painfully gorgeous and wonderful football head anymore.

Even after he crushed her heart, she can't bring herself to hate him...Oh, if only...maybe then it wouldn't have been so hard...

 _"Arnold.._."Helga thought sadly as she placed her pink bow in her hair after getting dressed for school.

With nothing but a few dollars on her she swiped from her cheep father's _"safe"_ for lunch money, she was heading out the door, seeing her mother snoring on the store's sofa and her dad in his robe, obsessively displaying his obsolete beepers in a new way.

"Where do you think you are going?..."He barked at her as she was heading to the door.

"I already told you...I have school...You know school, so I can learn and one day get a job so I don't have to be stuck here anymore!..."Helga said angrily at him.

"Watch that tone little _Missy!_ Just come back here when your done, we got a business to run here..."Big Bob said to his younger child who rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy, I can't wait to _pretend_ to cell beeper to _make believe_ customers..."She said sarcastically as she walked out and marched her way to school since she couldn't afford the bus now.

The angry, grumbling blonde girl tried to cling to her annoyance at her father since if she didn't, she'd just think about Arnold and get all sad again. However it didn't work as she thought about her love and how she knows now she and he will never be, that her love for him is nothing more than just a mere dream and said thought made her heart clench once more.

Why oh why was she cursed with the painfulness of an unrequited love?!

" _Oh Arnold...I can't stand this...why...how can I possibly forget about you?!..._ 'Helga thought sadly as she tried to ignore the pain in her heart as she kept getting thoughts of her one and only beloved Arnold and how he shall never be hers.

 _OOF!_

 _OUCH!_

As she turned the corner, she was too busy being gloomy to notice that she ran into somebody until she hit the ground.

Helga came too and for the first time since she could recall, she didn't run into Arnold but rather the new kid Drake Sanchez, who looked stunned as he came to. Helga, not being in a good mood and because of that, she tends to lash out at people and Drake is no exception.

 _ **"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, GEEKBAIT!..."**_ Helga shouted at him as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Who are you calling _"Geekbait"?..."..._ 'Drake said as he got up and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You, or did the fall rattled your brain and your ear drums too?...'Helga said nastily.

"Excuse me, you are the one who ran into me and knocked me down..and I haven't heard an _"I'm sorry"_..."Drake said in an annoyed tone.

"You are the one who knocked me down!..."Helga yelled.

"Even if I did, that's no reason to start showing me disrespect, blondie..." Drake shouted.

"The name is Helga G. Pataki, bucko, and don't you forget it..." Helga said to him in an irritated way.

"Well Pataki, my name is Drake P. Sanchez and I expect you to remember that...'Drake said in the same kind of tone.

Helga glared at him talking back to her. Usually whenever she knocks Arnold down, he would give a light apology and take what she says in stride, Drake however, is mouthing her off and she didn't tolerate it! However, she had no energy to deck him and she didn't want to be late to school and get detention, so instead of using her typical violent reaction, she settled for an irritated scoff, eye roll and then marched away from him without saying a word, to make it over.

However, it wasn't over for him, it seems...

"HEY! Where are you going?!..."Drake demanded.

"To school _Einstein..._ so I don't get detention..." Helga shouted.

"You aren't leaving until I get my apology!...'Drake shouted.

"Go jump in a river!..." Helga shouted at him.

'What did you just say to me-

 _ **"AH!**_

* * *

Helga and Drake's bickering continued until they arrived to school and the sound of the warning bell snapped them out of it. They managed to make it to class before being announced tardy but their feud was far from over as they kept giving each other dirty looks and silent insults while Mr. Simmons took attendance.

"Arnold..."Mr. Simmons called...

"Here...'Arnold said as he raised his hand.

"Curly.."Mr. Simmons called...

"I'm back and better than ever!...'Curly shouted as he jumped on top of his desk only for Mr. Simmons to order him to settle down

"Drake.."Mr. Simmons called after Curly calmed down.

'Here...'Drake said, though his eyes were still on Helga who wouldn't stop glaring daggers at him.

"Eugene...'Mr. Simmons called.

"Present..'" Eugene said as he raised his left hand since his right was in a sling, no doubt from some accident during the weekend.

"Gerald..."Mr. Simmons called...

"Right here...'Gerald announced.

"Harold..."Mr. Simmons called...

"Here...'Harold said.

"Helga..."Mr. Simmons called...

"Here...'Helga said with absolutely no enthusiasm as the teacher continued to call students names.

As he did so, Helga kept sending glares at Drake, who had the audacity to send them back. Helga was having a bad day and he is just making it worse.

 _"Just who does he think he is?..._ 'Helga thought in annoyance as she kept giving him her signature scowl. Unknown to her, he was thinking this...

 _"Just who does she think she is?._..'Drake thought in the same kind of way.

Eventually, the glaring stopped as Helga settled for just ignoring him as she pretended to look at her notebook while Mr. Simmons gave the lessons, however she noticed all through out homeroom, math and history, she could still feel Drake sending her looks during class time, now it was English class and honestly, it was bugging her to say the least, before she could tell him off again... the teacher got their attention.

"Alright students, I have exciting news, we are all finally going to start our first English assignment.

The students all groaned in annoyance, which the teacher chose to ignore and just get on with his enthusiasm.

"Anyway, for this assignment, you all will be paired in groups of two and select an author of a classic book, you will do research on who they were, where and when they were born, what they accomplished and several other special details of their lives and give some information on the book they wrote...Also just to let you all know, graphic novels and comic book authors will not be accepted...'Mr. Simmons said to the whole class those his eyes were directed at Sid, Harold and Stinky.

 _ **"OH GEEZ!.**_..'Harold shouted in a complaining way.

Suddenly Arnold raised his hand to the teacher.

"Yes, Arnold..."Mr. Simmons asked.

"So Mr. Simmons, we can pick our own partners, right?...'Arnold asked.

"Actually Arnold, for this assignment we will be picking our partners through the hat...'Mr. Simmons said as he pulled out a hat that had little bits of paper which had all of the students names.

All the while, Helga was getting sinking feeling, she had been planning on having Phoebe as her partner for ALL assignments this year but what if she ends up getting paired up with Arnold...it's bad enough she has to see him at school but after school to do the assignment, just the sight of him alone messes her up so much.

" _Oh man, I can't be paired with the football head, I just can't..."_ Helga thought in dread as students started getting paired.

The first one to reach into the hat and pull out a name was Geraldo.

"I got Phoebe..."Gerald announced happily and Phoebe giggled.

"No!...'Helga thought in dismay as she chosen partner got paired off with Gerald, who looked too happy about it.

The next one to pull out a name was Rhonda and she shouted in dismay.

"I got Curly?!..."Rhonda shouted in disgust and Curly looked excited.

"It's fate, baby...'Curly said as he got closer to her and started sniffing her hair again.

 _ **"EW!** _Get away from me, you freak!...'Rhonda shouted in disgust.

Sheena and Eugene were soon paired together, as were Nadine and Peapod Kid, Harold and Sid, Stinky and Lorenzo and soon enough, it was Helga's turned to pick a partner and all the while, she was visibly nervous.

 _"I don't care who that I get, just don't let it be Arnold..._ "Helga thought as she slowly pulled out a piece of paper, opened it up and to her relief and dismay, she saw that she didn't get Arnold but the partner she DID get, she wasn't exactly very pleased with.

'I got _**Sanchez?!...'**_ Helga said in dismay.

"What?..." Drake said in annoyance.

"Hey Helga, even if Drake is a little rude, if you don't want him, I am willing to trade partners with you...'Rhonda suddenly piped up, clearly desperate to have anyone other than crazy Curly as her partner, even the guy whom she claims ruined her shoes last week.

"Rhonda, there will be no trading of partners..."Mr. Simmons reminded them, causing the rich girl to look upset.

Mr. Simmons soon continued and ended up pairing Arnold with Lila, Helga saw this and sighed sadly. It hurt that she can't be with Arnold and it hurt even more to see him be paired with another. It hurt to be near him and it hurt more being away from him, why was her life so messed up?!

"So, it looks like we will be partners, Pataki?...'Drake said in a surly tone, still obviously ticked from earlier and expecting another argument to form.

Helga however, still had her eyes on Arnold and didn't have the will to be nasty right now and just gave a nod.

"Yep..."Helga said, not looking at him, surprising Drake in the process...

'Now remember class, the project is due on Friday and I would like to know by tomorrow whom you have chosen to make your report about so there will be no repeats..."Mr. Simmons announced to his class.

Soon the bell rang, signalling the time to change periods.

* * *

 _At the lockers_

Helga soon arrived to her locker, still depressed over Arnold getting paired up with his dream girl little Ms. Perfect. Before, she would have made plans to spy on them and try and ruin any attempts that Arnold would have to flirt with her but she knew it would all be pointless.

What's the point of anything anymore, since she knows now Arnold still won't be here?

" _My life stinks..."_ Helga thought as she took her books out of her locker, however when she closed the locker door shut, she saw Drake standing right next to her.

"So, it looks like we are stuck together for this report?..'Drake said with his arms crossed, still looking irked about the incident from this morning.

"Whatever..."Helga said flatly.

"Look Pataki, I don't like this anymore than you do, but I just joined the soccer team and I need a good average to stay on it, so let's just go to the library together after school and get it over with...'Drake said in a bored tone.

"Fine, whatever...I don't care...'Helga said in a bored tone which irritated Drake.

Drake sent her another glare, which Helga send back. The two were now openly glaring at each other and after what felt like a long time, Drake merely scoffed, rolled his eyes and walked away, a move which clearly irritated Helga.

"I can't believe I got stuck with that loser..."Helga muttered out loud as she took her books and soon went to the next period.

However, she soon saw up ahead a sight that made her angry scowl turn into a sad frown on her face. She saw Arnold and Lila talking together, and Lila giggled at something he said. Helga couldn't take it and all but ran fast to the next class since she couldn't stand the sight of it. She took her desk and tried not to think of the following things that were wrong with her life...

She didn't have Arnold and she is now stuck doing an assignment with some loud mouth jerk who wasn't afraid to talk back to her!

" _How can this get any worse?..."_ Helga thought as Mr. Simmons continue to give the rest of their lessons.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **I don't like this guy!**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, it seems that way...

 **61394:** Yes, it was...

 **Ezza:** How's this?...

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** Thank you...

 **Thatamosgirl:** Thank you...

 **DeepVoice'06:** Thank you...

 **Dannei:** Yeah, I didn't like that episode either :( Also, I guess you will have to wait and see where this whole thing will go...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	8. I Don't Like This Guy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 8: I Don't Like This Guy_**

 _During Lunch_

Arnold was in the cafeteria, eating the lunch his mother Stella had packed him and talking to his best friend Gerald.

"Congrats man...'Gerald said upon taking a seat next to him.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Gerald?...'Arnold asked in confusion.

"You know...about getting paired up with Lila..."Gerald said, expecting Arnold to get all mushy at the mention of her name, except Arnold only blinked in confusion before he took a bite from the sandwich his mother had packed him.

"Hey Arnold...you feeling alright...'Gerald asked.

"Yeah, why?..."Arnold asked in confusion.

"I don't know..I thought you'd be more...I don't know...excited about getting to work with Lila on the project...'Gerald said and Arnold knew what this was about.

"Don't get me wrong...Lila is a good friend but...I don't know..."Arnold said, causing Gerald to look surprise.

Arnold didn't talk about it much, but he hasn't had feelings for Lila since before fourth grade ended. Sure, he still thinks she is really pretty and she is a great friend but now...I guess the crush he had on her had faded, but that doesn't mean he isn't fond of her...just not in the way that he used to be.

"Heh...well I'll be..."Gerald muttered before both boys focused on their lunches.

"So...any new girl catching your eye?...'Gerald asked with interest and Arnold flinched at the very bold question.

"Gerald..."Arnold chided.

"Come on man, we're in sixth grade now and you know what that means...'Gerald paused.

'What?...'Arnold asked, not liking the tone in his voice.

"It means we aren't little kids any more...we're officially sixth graders now and that means girls and dating and all that..."Gerald said, making Arnold looked uncomfortable.

"You know me and Phoebe are an item now as it is..."Gerald said in a braggy kind of way.

'So why aren't you having lunch with her right now?...'Arnold questioned.

"She had a thing to do...besides, just because I have a girl doesn't mean I'm going to abandoned my best friend...'Gerald said.

Arnold smiled but soon saw the expecting look on his best friends face and the football headed boy sighed.

"Well...I don't think I have any particular girl in my sight right now...'Arnold said to his unsatisfied looking friend.

"Eh...don't worry man...you'll find a new girl soon enough...besides, if worse come to worse, I think that princess of the Green Eyes was digging on you back in San Lorenzo...'Gerald joked.

"Gerald...'Arnold said but he still smiled in amusement.

Arnold continued eating and unknown to his friend, he registered what he just said. They are in sixth grade and girls are going to be a much bigger part of their lives than before...not that it's a bad thing. Gerald has Phoebe now and even Harold and Pattie seem to be getting closer together.

It would be nice to have girlfriend but he figures that will happen when he manages to find the right girl...

 _"Speaking of girls..."_ Arnold thought as he glanced around the cafeteria and frowned when he saw the absence of one particular girl in their class.

Just where is Helga? He had been hoping to ask her to have lunch with him and Gerald since he really wanted to make this friendship with her now work but she's not here, just like all of last week too...

Where is she?

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In a nearby Janitor's closet_

"Helga, you can't keep doing this...it's not healthy..."Phoebe said to her brooding best friend who was still hiding in the janitor's closet for lunch.

"What are you talking about? I got everything I need right here...'Helga said stubbornly.

"You can't keep avoiding him forever Helga...Arnold keeps asking me why you won't have lunch in the cafeteria or come out to play at recess and if I use any more excuses, he might get suspicious..."Phoebe said.

"As if that dense little football head will even notice...besides, let him think what he wants to think...I don't care..."Helga muttered bitterly.

"Yes you do, Helga...and it's okay..."Phoebe said compassionately to her stubborn friend.

"I don't want to go there Phoebe...don't make me because...I'm just not ready..."Helga sighed in a depressed kind of way, which broke her best friends heart.

 _"Poor Helga.._." Phoebe thought as she felt such sadness for her best friend.

Ever since San Lorenzo, she was just a shell of her former self and only Phoebe knew just how hurt she was now.

"I wish there was more that I could do, Helga..."Phoebe said.

"Don't be...you already did as more for me than anyone can..." Helga said, not wanting her friend to feel responsible for her suffering.

Helga didn't want that...since she knew that she really had no one to blame but herself.

* * *

 _With Drake Sanchez_

The dark haired boy had came back from the cafeteria line, carrying a tray filled with mystery meat, tapioca and what looked to be mash potatoes.

"Yuck..."He muttered, unable to believe that this is all this place has to offer.

"Hey Drake, you can come sit with us..."Sid said from his table where Stinky, Harold and some of the other guys with the exception of Arnold and Gerald are.

Ever since he helped them win that baseball game, the other guys had come to respect him, enough to save him a seat in the cafeteria, it seems. Seeing no other place to sit, the dark haired boy sat next to them.

"We were just talking about the game from last Saturday...man, you really were a machine then..."Sid said.

"Yeah...ya'll were purty dang good with the old bat...'Stinky said with his usual southern drawl.

"Thanks...'Drake said as he tried to force the mystery meat down his throat...

"I mean it...how did you manage to hit the ball every time?...'Harold asked.

"Eh, I just imagine the ball is something I **_really_** wish I could hit..."Drake said as a joke, causing the other three boys to blind.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the library_

School could not have ended fast enough for the bitter Pataki girl, who was now on her way to the library to work on her assignment with that smart mouthed Drake Sanchez, who seemed to have developed a habit of getting under her already easily irritated skin.

The blonde girl had entered the library to see her "project partner" there, waiting for her.

"Took you long enough..."Drake said rudely to the blonde girl, making her growl.

She was not in the mood for his crud!

"Listen here bucko...don't give me any lip unless you want me to fatten it up..."Helga said as she raised her fist.

Before Drake could snap back at her, the librarian shushed them and both knew that being in a library isn't the best place for a fight...at least since they needed to get this project done.

"Let's just get this over with...'Drake muttered as he took his seat, with Helga taking a seat next to him.

"Okay, well Mr. Simmons said that we have to pick an author of some book, and we got to research who they were, where and when they were born, what they accomplished and several other stuff, along with some info on the book they wrote..." Drake read aloud his notes but not to loud to get the librarians attention.

Helga didn't answer but she at the very least was listening and Drake continued.

"I was thinking we would do the assignment on Huckelberry Finn..."Drake suggested.

"Sure...whatever...'Helga said with no enthusiasm.

She didn't care what the book or author they will pick, so long as they get it done with. Drake raised an eyebrow, he thought she would have argued with him more but he shrugged and just went back to work.

'Okay...So...the author of Huckleberry Finn is Mark Twain...I was thinking one of us could get the information on the book and the other would get the info on the author..."Drake said to the blonde girl.

'Sure..."Helga said in a dead voice and Drake was getting weirded out here.

Usually she just yells at him whenever they come in contact with each other, but this is the longest time they have been around each other without her trying to bite his head off.

"So...you read the book and get the info...and I'll research good old Mark Twain..."Drake said to the blonde girl.

"Sure...whatever..."Helga muttered.

Drake found this behavior strange and he was about to go use the library's computer to find an autobiography or something he could use as a reference. When he came back, he saw that Helga was indeed reading the book and she was already a couple of pages in.

"Huh?...'Drake was about to take his seat, only to suddenly trip and land on the table and made some papers scatter, apparently getting on Helga's nerves again.

"Watch it, klutzo...'Helga said to the boy, who glared at her.

" _Well, that didn't last long..."_ Drake thought in anger.

"Is that any way to talk to a guy who just tripped..."Drake shot at her.

"Only to the ones who get on my nerves...'Helga shot back.

"What did you just say-

Before either could go further the library broke up their argument.

"You two, I will not repeat myself...be quiet or you both can leave and do your work elsewhere.." The old lady said in a super strict voice.

Helga and Drake both heard this, held their tongue and complied with the rules, but that didn't stop them from sending dirty looks to each other as they continued to work on their project, with the super strict and nosy library keeping her beady eyes on them the entire time.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Outside_

After a couple of hours of researching and silent fights, Helga and Drake exited the library, both in foul moods over the other for getting on their nerves.

"Okay Pataki, how's this...you finish reading the rest of the book and answer those questions and I'll finish researching Mark Twain and we both meet up tomorrow to see what we got..."Drake said not as a suggestion but as an order.

And if there is one thing that everyone knows, Helga takes orders from no one.

"I'll hand you my answers when I feel like it, bucko..'Helga shot at him.

"Pataki, this is assignment is for a grade and I don't know about you but I don't want to fail...'Drake said in an accusing tone.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on failing..."Helga said in a challenging voice, and Drake wondered why he got stuck with some girl who seems interested in pushing his buttons.

' _Ugh._..whatever...I'm going home...see you in class...'He muttered as he walked away while Helga still sent him a nasty look, even after he was gone.

"Criminy, who does that guy think he is?...'Helga muttered as she started heading for home, with the library book she took out in her backpack.

That Drake Sanchez is a huge pain. He is always ready to talk smack to her, challenge her final word on anything and if it wasn't for the fact that the librarian would have kicked them out of the library, she so would have decked him for having the gall to act so...so...

 _ **UGH!**_

The blonde haired girl continued walking, her mind still filled with all of Drake audacity to speak against her and not be intimidated by her...no one acts that way to Helga G. Pataki, even a Helga G. Pataki who wasn't herself lately. Even if she isn't sure who she is or what to do with herself now that she knows she cant and will never have Arnold...and she feels so lost right now...

Though lost or not...one thing is for sure, is that Helga knew from here on out that she doesn't like that big jerk Drake Sanchez and she isn't going to.

 _"What a jerk..._ 'Helga thought acidly as she continued to walk home to get this stupid assignment done with.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _What's with this girl?_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, the wort is that they kept fighting but hey, it's only the first day...

 **61394:** I guess in a way, he does have some similar traits...

 **Ezza:** How's this?

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **DeepVoice'06: :)**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	9. What's with this girl?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 9: What's with this girl?_**

As Helga continued walking her way home, still fuming over her encounter with Drake " _Big Jerk"_ Sanchez, somebody had seen her and was calling her attention.

"Helga...'A familiar voice called.

One that made Helga stop in place and turned around to see Arnold running up to her with a big smile on his face, and right behind him are his parents Miles and Stella. Needless to say, Helga was a bit caught off guard by their presence...

"A-Arnold?...'Helga stuttered as the football headed boy was now in front of her.

And his mere presence was making her feeling so many things right now, pleasure and pain as they always did...though it was _worse_ now...

"Hey Helga, how have you been? You left school so fast, I didn't get a chance to talk to you...'Arnold said, unintentionally making the girl suffer from a guilt trip.

"Oh...uh...I was really busy...you know...with the assignment...'Helga said as she tried hard not to look him in the eyes, not after the last time.

She then noticed Arnold's parents come to greet her as well.

'Hello...Mr. and Mrs. Shortman…"Helga said, looking down.

"Now Helga, dear...Call us Miles and Stella...any friend of our son is a friend of ours..."Stella said kindly to the young blonde girl.

Unaware that what she said, made the poor girls heart twist in an uncomfortable way...

 _"Friend?._..'Helga thought bitterly, remembering that night in San Lorenzo all over again...the night she wanted to forget all together.

"So Helga, where are you heading?...'Arnold asked her.

"Well, I was just heading home...I already went to the library with Drake and got the stuff...'Helga said but realized she made a mistake when Arnold's smile widened.

"Oh, I see... Listen, me and my parents are heading to Slaucen's right now to get some ice cream...do you want to come too? My treat...'Arnold asked and Helga really tried hard not to look at his smile.

It's too beautiful but also too _painful_ as well...

"I...I...Thanks for the offer Arnold...but I'm busy...with the assignment...'Helga said to the boy.

"You just said that you already did it with Drake..."Arnold pointed out.

"I still have to read the book we chose...and it's pretty big...'Helga said weakly while Arnold kept insisting.

Why is this happening? Before San Lorenzo, Arnold hardly ever asked her to hang out with him and now, it's hard to get him to _stop_ asking her to hang out with him? Why does she have to suffer from this cruel irony?

"Come on Helga...there's always time for Ice Cream, besides the assignment is for Friday and you're really smart, I'm sure just a little bit for ice cream won't hurt..."Arnold said as he got to her again.

Helga made the mistake of looking into his green eyes again, the same eyes that she has dreamed about since she was 3 years old, and the same ones that have taunted her dreams for as long as she could remember. Helga wanted to say no, to tell him that she can't and to run fast in the opposite direction to lock herself in her so-called room, so she didn't have to see him anymore...but despite it all, when she looked into those hypnotic eyes of his and despite what they are doing to her...

Helga slowly nodded her head and Arnold's smile grew even wider.

'Alright, come on...'Arnold said as he took and his parents lead her to the ice cream shop.

All the while, Helga couldn't believe she had said yes...

* * *

 _At Slaucen's_

Once inside the ice cream shop, Helga had taken a seat at a booth while Arnold sat next to his parents. Helga wanted to get of here as quick as possible, for she ordered the smallest, fastest thing to make off of the menu, a chocolate ice cream cone, while Arnold ordered a sundae, and he looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure Helga?...'Arnold asked when he saw her order just one small cone.

"Yes, I am...'Helga said simply while Arnold's dad went to pay for the orders.

Once he was done, Helga was forced to endure the torment of not only socializing with Arnold post-heartbreak, but also socializing with his _parents,_ who keep smiling at her, as if she was some dear friend to them or something.

"Anyway Helga dear, Arnold has told us so much about you...'Stella said as she held her own root beer float and Helga tried hard not to react to what she said.

"He did...'Helga said, memories of seven years worth of bullying flashed through her mind and how she regrets it even more now than she even did before.

"Yeah, he told us that you were the one who helped him find us and release the sleeping sickness...'Miles said with a big smile.

Helga blinked and soon saw the two adults smile at her even more. Did Arnold really not tell them of what she used to put him through, why?

"We never did get a chance to thank you for that, dear...'Stella said and Helga felt really self conscious about now.

"You don't have to thank me..."Helga said, looking away not wanting to see their eyes.

There were just like Arnold's eyes but the two adults just thought she was being shy and modest.

"Don't say that Helga, of course we have to thank you...you saved our lives...'Stella said appreciatively.

"I...All I did was make sure that Arnold got to the city...with or without me, he would have figured something out...'Helga said.

She didn't want their gratitude because deep down, she didn't feel that she deserves it. After all, the whole reason she even bothered getting Arnold to San Lorenzo in the first place was so she could get him to fall in love with her...a behavior she now regrets. It's obvious that her feelings were nothing compared to Arnold's need to have his parents in his life.

"Don't say that Helga...we both know that without you, I never would have been able to find a way to release the cure..."Arnold said and Helga couldn't stand this anymore.

"As far as we are concern, you saved us and we will always be thankful for helping us and bringing our son back to us...'Miles said appreciatively.

"Mr. Shortman-...'Helga started but was stopped by Stella.

"Now Helga dear, what did I say? It's Miles and Stella now...no formalities...as far as I am concern, we're all family here..."Stella said and Helga felt her stomach twist in a knot at what she said.

" _Family?._..'Helga thought as she sent a glance at Arnold...and then she remembered what he said in San Lorenzo and stopped herself before she went too far.

She tried to discreetly eat her ice cream faster, in hopes of getting away from here faster, but they just kept talking.

"So Helga? What happened last week? You didn't show up for baseball practice or our first game against Wolfgang's team?...'Arnold questioned.

"Didn't Phoebe tell you? I just wasn't' feeling all that well...'Helga said.

It wasn't a lie, she had felt _terrible_ that entire week, but not the kind that Phoebe made sure the others thought.

'Well, I'm glad you are better...baseball just isn't the same without you..."Arnold said.

Before, Helga would have swooned over him saying such a things and it took all of her will power not to do so...

"So you play baseball Helga? That's great...I used to play a little as a kid, too..."Miles said.

"We saw Arnold's first game and it was amazing...'Stella said as she sent a doting look to her only son.

"We can't wait to see you have a chance to play next week...'Miles said.

"Next week?...'Helga questioned.

"Didn't Phoebe tell you? Next week, we're playing against these sixth graders from P.S 119...'Arnold said.

"I...I guess Pheebs forgot to mention it..."Helga said, feeling a little nervous.

"Well, we really can't wait to see you perform dear..."Stella said as she took a sip of her root beer float.

All the while, Helga can't believe this. She is out having ice cream with Arnold and his parents...and his parents are treating her as if they are old friends or something, being so nice to her...

It made the blonde girl feel so strange. Once upon a time, she would have loved such a thing but...when she looked at Arnold, all she could see is the memory of that night in San Lorenzo, where she knew that no matter what she does, her feelings will always be one sided.

That there really is no point to anything anymore...so why bother?

"Oh Helga, I forgot to ask? How's your report coming along, anyway?...'Arnold asked after taking another bite out of his ice cream sundae.

"So far, so good...we picked Huckleberry Finn..."Helga answered simply.

"That's good...you know...I'm going the report on _Little Woman_ and Gerald said he and Phoebe are doing it on H.G Wells _The Time Machine_...'Arnold said.

"You and Lila I assume...'Helga said, before she instantly regretted it.

What's wrong with her, that could **_not_** have sounded any more jealous, could it?

"Uh yeah...I wanted to do it on _White Fang_ but Lila said she prefers _Little Woman_...'Arnold said.

 _"And little Ms. Perfect gets her way, once again.._.'Helga thought bitterly as she just went to eat the rest of her cone.

After what felt like a torturous eternity, she was finally done and got out of her seat.

'Well Arnold, this has been a blast...thanks again...'Helga said quickly as she got up, got her backpack and tried to leave but Arnold got her attention.

"What? You're leaving already?...'Arnold questioned.

"Yeah...I told you, I have to get on the assignment...I got a lot of reading to do for the book portion on it..."Helga said, making sure that she doesn't end up looking into his green eyes again.

She didn't want to risk having to spend even more time with him and his parents.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer Helga? My folks and I were planning on going to the arcade after this, you sure you don't want to come?...'Arnold asked the blonde girl.

There was a moment of silence, as if Helga really was thinkin it over, before she let out an audible sigh.

"I'm sure...See you later Arnold...Miles and Stella...'Helga said as she felt the ice cream establishment, much to the confusion of the Shortman family over her sudden behavior.

 _'What's wrong with me?.._.." Helga muttered to herself as she continued to walk her way home.

Is this her fate, to suffer from unrequited love for the rest of her life?! It's bad enough she will never have Arnold see her as anything other than a friend but how long will it be until she can let go of that dream?

A dream she knows, will never come true...no matter how much she wishes the opposite.

* * *

 _Back with Arnold_

Arnold blinked in confusion at how fast Helga had left, not understanding this until his mother got his attention.

"Well that Helga seems like a really sweet girl, Arnold..."Stella commented, voicing her approval of her.

"I always knew that...'Arnold said as he continued to look out the window and his dad sent him a mischievous look.

"Now I think I know why wouldn't stop talking about her all Summer, she seems like a nice kid, not to mention awfully cute, wouldn't you agree son?...'Miles asked with a mischievous look.

 _"Huh?.._.'Arnold thought in confusion before he realized what his dad is suggesting. The football headed boy blushed profusely at what his dad just implied and shook his head.

"You got the wrong idea dad...Helga and I are _just_ friends..."Arnold said before he took another bite out of his sundae.

"Are you sure son?...'Stella asked and her blushing son sent her a look.

"I'm sure...'Arnold said instinctively while his parents shared a laugh between them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Drake Sanchez_

The dark haired boy was now in his own room, reading from the autobiography he had printed from the library and trying to answer the questions that Mr. Simmon's had assigned.

"Mark Twain was born on November 30, 1835, in Florida, Missouri and his real name was Samuel Langhorne Clemens..."Drake muttered as he wrote down his answers.

But he couldn't fully concentrate, his mind kept wandering to that loud mouth Helga girl. He just didn't understand her. One minute, she is all quiet and acting like she didn't care what's going around her and the next minute she is grumpy and trying to pick a fight with him. Drake frowned hard, he didn't care if she is a girl, no one disrespects him and thinks they can get away with it. If she doesn't want to play nice, than it's _her_ problem but Drake isn't going to let her get in the way of his goal of staying on the soccer team. Once this assignment is over, he plans on avoiding her if he could help it.

One thing that he knows for sure is that Drake knows that he doesn't like that bossy, loud mouth Helga G. Pataki and he isn't going to. Not as long as she thinks she could treat him with disrespect.

 _"J_ _ust what is with that girl?.._."Drake thought, finding the girl's attitude to be both confusing and frustrating.

After some time of trying to figure her out, he stopped and just chose to get back to doing his half of the assignment.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _More Confusion_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kryten:** We will see...

 **Invader Johnny:** You could say that again...LOL

 **61394:** You got that right, buddy...

 **SweetMicki13:** How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	10. More Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 10: More Confusion_**

Helga stirred in her sleeping bag as she eventually found herself waking up to another miserable day of her miserable life. In her so called room in this so this lousy, crumbling beeper store. Helga yawned as she stretch her arms, feeling a small moment of peace due to he kind of Dream that she had been having.

The dream where Arnold was in love with her, they were together and had a happy life together, ending either them married and having children and being so happy together. However hat moment of peace soon disappeared when she recalled the reality of her life...and felt and pang of sadness in her heart because she knew that no matter how beautiful and wonderful her dreams are, they will never come true.

"When are these torturous dreams going to stop?..."Helga muttered in sadness.

No matter how nice her dreams are, it doesn't prevent the pain she feels whenever she wakes up and remembers that Arnold _doesn't_ love her and thus, her dreams will only ever remain as that...dreams.

What's worse is that lately, her dreams are getting more and more explicit and detailed, especially with the encounter from the ice cream shop yesterday still fresh in her memories . Heck, Helga woke up twice during the night, after really romantic but torturous dreams about her beloved Arnold, each one worse than the last. ...or better, depending on the definition for this situation.

"Stop that! You know Arnold doesn't feel the same way and he isn't going to...stop setting yourself up for more disappointment. ..."Helga sighed in sadness as she finally decided to get up.

She saw that it was already 6:30 in the morning and her mother and father were still dead to the world. Helga sighed as she figured that she might as well get up and get ready for school, before she has to deal with her stupid parents when they finally do decide to wake up.

The the angry blonde girl went to the restroom to clean herself up, got dressed, styled her hair back into its usual pigtails and walked out. Once in the _"living room",_ she grabbed a half empty bag of potato chips that were lying around, which would serve as her sorry excuse of a breakfast this morning

" _My life stinks...'_ Helga thought in frustration as she continued to eat the old greasy potato chips.

The miserable blind girl then went and grab some lunch money from a cheap dad's so-called safe grabbed her already prepared backpack and soon saw that it was already seven in the morning.

" I'm leaving for school ..." Helga called, just in time for her dad to finally wake up.

"Hey... where do you think you're heading, little missy?..." Big Bob demanded and Helga rolled her eyes at that

" Didn't you hear me? I just said that I'm leaving for school... you know... _school_ , the place where kids go to get away from places like this ..."Helga sassed her father, who grumbled under his breath.

"Just remember to get back here later, we got a business to run here..." Her father barked before he slammed the entrance door shut.

 _"Some business..."_ Helga scoffed before she started walking to get to the bus stop.

Sure, homeroom doesn't start for about an hour but the bus will be here in about 20 minutes... either way, she'd much rather be waiting an empty bus stop than spend another second at her so-called _"home"_ with her so-called parents.

Helga eventually made it to the bus stop and saw that no one else was there. She sat on the bench, she felt cold, she is alone and it's still preferable than being at that darn, crumbling beeper store.

 _"This super stinks..."_ Helga thought as she waited impatiently at the bus stop

* * *

 _With Drake Sanchez_

Drake had just finished his breakfast, grabbed his belongings and he was soon out of the door and about to leave for the bus stop.

" Bye, Mom..."Drake said to his mother as he was on his way out.

" Bye mijo, have a good day... remember to be back by 4:00pm...you have your haircut..." Drake's mother said to her boy.

" I won't forget Mom, see you..." Drake said as he left his apartment and was soon on the sidewalk

The bus stop was only about a block away from his apartment building ,so he managed. However, once he got there, he saw another person there who is also waiting for the bus. That's not unusual, but what surprised Drake is _who_ it was.

" Pataki?..." Drake explained, getting the girl's attention.

Helga saw him and sent him a glare.

" Sanchez..." Helga said flatly to the boy.

Drake noticed this and frowned, remembering his annoyance with her attitude problem.

" What are you doing here?..." Drake demanded with his arms crossed.

" What does it look like I'm doing here, Einstein? I'm waiting for the bus..." Helga said sarcastically after boy continued to glare at her.

Drake's glare drop for a moment when he realized something...

"Wait, you mean that you live around here?..." Drake asked in confusion

" Kind of...I like about 2 blocks away from here... Helga said vaguely to the boy.

Nobody knows but Phoebe knows that family is living in that crummy beepper store and there is no way, no how... that she's going to let this jerk be the first to find out. However, the blonde girl also realized something that she didn't like. It turns out that Drake lives a lot closer to her than she previously thought.

Another break in her lousy life .

Drake decided to change the subject to something a little more relevant.

"Anyway, Pataki... did you manage to finish reading your share the book last night?..." Drake asked, since that's what mattered to him.

The assignment and getting a passing grade.

"I finished it last night... we can work on the rest of the answers during study hall today..."Helga said, surprising Drake in the process.

" Wait, you mean you actually read the whole thing in one night..." Drake said in disbelief

" I had a lot of free time last night ..."Helga shrugged.

Drake looked at her, but before he could say something, the bus tfinally appeared. The two sixth-graders then got on board and Helga went to her usual seat, while Drake chose to sit up front. Unfortunately for them, the bus was _not_ empty as somebody they knew was already on it. A certain somebody that got them both of their nerves.

"Helga..." A flamboyant voice rang into their ears.

Helga groaned when she saw that was snobby Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, looking at her with interest. Though Helga really wondered what she could possibly want with her.

" What do you want, princess?..."Helga asked in a sour tone, being in no mood to deal with Rhonda and her irritating ways today.

" Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice that you got on the bus with Drake this morning...together... care to explain?..." Rhonda asked, clearly eager to get some sort of ammo for gossip.

Helga sent her and nasty glare, she was in no mood to be one of Rhonda's little gossip sources.

" What do you think, princess? We just appeared at tthe same bus stop... what's the big deal?..."Helga scoffed

" Really? That's all?..."Rhonda asked, clearly still looking for something that isn't even there here for whatever reason she think she has.

However, the next person to answer Rhonda wasn't Helga but Drake himself. He heard the entire conversation and was getting annoyed by it more and more since it interrupted the nap he was trying to have.

" Ay! Will you please cut it out, Miss Priss. ... I'm trying to nap here..."Drake said rudely to the dark hair girl.

Despite not liking the guy, Helga couldn't help but chuckle when she heard what he called Rhonda.

" Yeah Miss Priss. .. keep it down..."Helga said.

Rhonda looked very insulted before she just " _hmpt"_ and then went back to her seat... away from the two of them, who were happy to be rid of her.

Soon more and more people got onto the bus including Phoebe, who is now sitting next to her best friend... leaving a frustrated Gerald to sit next to Sid since Arnold isn't on board today. According to Gerald, his parents insisted on driving him to school today . Helga is glad about that since she didn't want to see his face yet ...preferring to put it off for as long as possible. However, she knew that sooner or later, she might end up seeing him again today and feel all the pain of knowing what she will never have.

" _Once again, my life stinks_ ..."Helga thought in frustration during the rest of the bus ride to PS 118.

* * *

 _Later_

Somehow, Helga managed to ignore Arnold during the first few periods of the day and avoid him during lunch and recess. Now it's study period but she is currently with Drake and they are doing the rest of their assignment and Arnold is busy doing his own assignment with Lila.

Looks like this jerk is good for something after all since it's an excuse to avoid Arnold whenever he tries to ask her where she has been.

They had managed to finish answering every question that Mr. Simmons had given them for the assignment.

"Okay, that looks about it..."Helga said as she and Drake managed to finish the last of the questions for their report.

Te dark-haired boy was surprised to say the least. He didn't actually believe that she actually read the whole book but she managed to get every answer right. He was stunned to say the least.

" I still can't believe you read the whole thing in one night... I mean I was halfway through it last night..."Drake admitted.

" Well, you'd be surprised at what you can do when you are bored enough..." Helga said simply and she finished writing the last bit of information for the report

" Looks like that's everything...the report is done and all that's left is to memorize the whole thing and figure out who will say what..."Helga said to her partner who shrugged.

" Well, I figure that we might as well do half and half, we can device the report in four parts since it bsically has four sections..."Drake suggested and Helga didnt really care either way, she just nodded.

"Fine, you do part 1 and 3... I'll do Part 2 and 4 and we're all set..."Helga said as she got up.

" Where do you think you're going, Pataki?..."Drake demanded, wondering what's up with her now.

Helga just sent him an annoyed look before she responded.

"Ladies room, duh...besides, study period is almost over anyway..." Helga said as she walked away.

Drink sighed in annoyance as he watched her leave. He's just glad that she is cooperating. As much of a pain as she is, he is at least happy that she managed to do her half of the assignment and that they got the hard part out of the way... One less stress to deal with.

Still, Drake couldn't help but still be confused a little more by the strange blonde girl's behavior. One minute she is either snappy, cranky or indifferent at any given moment.

 _"What a_ _weird_ _girl..."_ Drake thought as he went back to reading the report that they already managed to get done.

Hopefully, once this assignment is turned in, he wouldn't have to deal with Helga and her weirdness anymore.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **Baseball Practice**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** I guess it is...LOL!

 **Cool Girl Pataki:** I guess we will have to wait and see...

 **TXToonguy1037:** Thank you :)

 **Guest(1)** and **Guest (2):** Thank you :)

 **DeepVoice'06 :** I guess we will have to wait and see...

 **Lili:** Thank you :)

 **Lovedramioneok:** Muchas Gracias, Espero que este capitulo sigue siendo bueno .

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Baseball Practice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 11:_** _ **Baseball Practice**_

 _The Next Day_

 _Afternoon_

 _Baseball Practice_

It was around four in the afternoon, school has already let out and the students of P.S 118 latest sixth grade class were at Gerald Field, practicing their. This isn't strange since they have been doing this twice a week since school started...though this is the first time Helga is there, due to much urging by Phoebe.

Helga tried her best to act normal as umpire, which was her usual role here...

 _ **"YOU'RE OUT!.**_..'Helga yelled as Harold got striked out again.

As the frustrated fat boy march away, grumbling under his breath, Drake walked up to bat and sent her a glare.

"Looks like your up, Sanchez..."Helga said, still sending him a nasty look.

"Just focus on the plays, Pataki..."Drake said as he grabbed his baseball bat and got into positing.

Helga would have focused but unfortunately for her, Arnold is the one who is acting as pitcher right now and the pig tailed girl tried not to focus on him and just focus on how lousy Sanchez here bats. That's the only way she can get through this game with at least some control over herself.

Arnold winded up the pitch, through a fast ball...fast enough for Drake to miss it.

 _ **"STRIKE ONE!..**_."Helga shouted and Drake frowned at her in annoyance.

'What?...'Helga mouthed.

What's with him? She's just doing her job here and it's not like she actually _wants_ to be here...

Drake said nothing as he just focused on Arnold, gripped his bat tighter and Arnold pitched again, coming in hot. Drake missed again and Helga called it.

 _ **"STRIKE TWO!**_...'Helga shouted and Drake looked more and more frustrated.

Though why the heck was he glaring her? She's just doing her job, here...

Arnold pitched again and pitched another fast ball, Drake tried to hit again, but was one second too slow, as he ended up missing the ball.

 _ **"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!...**_ 'Helga called.

Drake shouted, angrily marched away from the field and Helga couldn't help but notice he sent one last glare at her before he went back to the benches.

 _"What's with him?.._.'Helga wondered, as Gerald come up to bat while it was his turn.

* * *

 _Later_

About 15 minutes have passed, there were about two outs, an inning and 3 runs until it was Drake's turn to bat again and Helga is still the umpire yet again.

Drake sent her a look, before he turned back to position, staring at Harold, who is now the pitcher and Arnold is out on third base.

Harold pitched the ball, throwing it hard and Drake missed it, much to his frustration.

It seems he is having a rather off day, today...

 _ **"STRIKE ONE!**_..."Helga Shouted.

Drake frowned as he gripped his bat and swung hard for the next pitch, only to miss that one as well.

 _ **"STRIKE TWO!.**_...'Helga shouted again and Drake had an even more determined look on her face.

Drake gritted his teeth, got into position once again, kept his eyes focused on the ball. Harold pitched it again and Drake, using all of his focus and speed, swung and managed to hit the ball, sending flying higher and higher until it was finally out of Gerald Field and out of sight all together.

" _ **HOME RUN**_!..."Helga exclaimed in a surprised tone as she saw the ball fly clean out of the park.

Drake sent her a smug look and Helga blinked, wondering why he did that.

Was he trying to prove something to her? Because if so, Helga sure as heck doesn't know what it is...

* * *

 _With Arnold and Gerald_

"Hey Arnold, you notice anything weird about Helga lately?...'Gerald asked his best friend, who was taking a water break.

'What do you mean?...'Arnold asked in confusion.

"Normally when Helga plays baseball, she's always trying to jeer and cat call the other team, especially when she acts as umpire but today...all she is doing is the calls and nothing else...'Gerald said in confusion.

"I guess it is a little different...'Arnold admitted, glad that he wasn't the only one who noticed that.

"And did you notice that every time she and that new guy, Drake...whenever he's up to bat, he is giving her a dirty look and she doesn't even sock him for it..."Gerald said, and Arnold sent him an annoyed look.

"Gerald, we are in sixth grade now...things have changed a lot this summer...Helga is probably just trying to be a little more mature now...'Arnold said, getting a weird look from his best friend.

"Mature? _Helga?._..'Gerald asked in an incredulous tone and Arnold sent him a frown.

"What's that suppose to mean?...'Arnold questioned, surprising Gerald.

"Arnold, this is the same girl that has been picking on us since preschool, _**you**_ especially...not only has she been missing a lot of practice or keeping under the radar, but today she shows up and doesn't do her usual act...I say she's up to something..."Gerald said in obvious suspicion.

'Will you stop that? Phoebe said that she wasn't feeling so well the last few times and in case you forgot, Helga helped us a lot when she helped us save my parents and she and me are trying to be friends now, so I would appreciate you stop thinking she has some weird ulterior motive just because she is _**NOT**_ trying to cause trouble today.."Arnold said, in defense for the blonde girl.

Before Gerald could say or do anything to respond to them, Lila walked up to them.

"Excuse me, Gerald...Arnold...I am ever so certain that it's Arnold's turn to go up to bat..."Lila said to the the boys, who blinked.

"Oh, sure...'Arnold said as he grabbed a bat and walked to home plate, only to see that it was Sheena, not Helga, as umpire now.

"Where's Helga?..."Arnold questioned.

"She's taking a break and asked me to be umpire for a while...'Sheena answered.

Arnold looked around and saw Helga at a nearby bench with Phoebe and they were talking to each other.. Then Arnold realized it was his turn to bat, and he tried to focus on Harold, who is still the pitcher right now.

* * *

 _With Helga and Phoebe_

"I shouldn't be here..."Helga said in a low, depressing voice, happy that everyone is too focused on practice to notice them right now.

"Don't say that Helga, you have been doing very well so far..."Phoebe said, trying to encourage her, while Helga just sighed in depression.

"I know you are trying to help Phoebe, but...seeing him...I'm just not ready..."Helga sighed in sadness.

It really broke Phoebe's heart. It took her almost all of lunch time and recess today to convince Helga to come to baseball practice today, since she couldn't keep skipping due to Arnold.

She had to face him sometime and if she keeps trying to hide from him, it's only going to be worse for her.

"I know it hurts Helga, but you will get over him soon...and until then, I will be here to help you...'Phoebe said as she patted her hand in comfort, glad that everyone was too far aways to notice them.

"We only got 20 minutes left of practice...can you at least handle that much?..."Phoebe whispered to her and Helga sighed.

She wanted to say now, but the way Phoebe was looking at her right now...well...Helga would never admit this freely, but she deeply cares about Phoebe's opinion and she really is trying to help her out...

"Alright...but after that I'm heading home...'Helga said as she got up.

She was about to go get her bat since she was next to pitch, only to bump into Drake Sanchez.

"Excuse you?...'Drake said in a rude tone.

"Not in the mood Sanchez..."Helga said in an acid tone as she walked passed him and grabbed her bat, while the dark haired boy still sent her a glare.

"I see you might still be sore...due to my home run...the only one that was made today?..."Drake said in a braggy voice.

"Why the heck would I care about that? It's just practice, it's not an official game...'Helga pointed out and Drake sent her another glare.

"Well, don't worry...come next Saturday, when we play against those dweebs over at P.S119, you will see some real bating..."Drake said while Helga rolled her eyes.

'Whatever...speaking of bating, I better get to home plate..."Helga said as she walked away from him to get in place.

Drake blinked, before he frowned.

 _'Okay, where's the big mouth?..._ "Drake thought, in confusion.

The last time they were together, she traded insults with him with much gusto and now today, she barely seems to notice that he is here at all...like she is _indifferent_ or something.

 _'Just what is with this girl?._.."Drake thought as he watched Helga at bat.

To his immense surprise, he saw her hit the ball on her first try, run across the bases and she made it to him.

 _ **"SAFE!..**_.'The umpire shouted as Helga made it to home.

Drake saw this, but she didn't start bragging, she just went back to the bench and let the next person to go up to back...that Arnold guy.

 _"What a weird girl..._ "Drake thought to himself, as he tried to focus on the game and most definitively _**NOT**_ on Helga G. Pataki.

Why should he? She's just a girl and a big pain in the neck and he is not going to let her spoil it for him.

The game continued, and soon enough practice was over, with everyone leaving for home, pleased with their progress and feeling hopeful for the strategy for Saturday's game.

"Way to go with that comeback Drake, keep it up and next week's game is in the bag!...'Sid said in excitement.

"I will...don't worry about that...'Drake said to the others.

He was about to leave, but ended up noticing Helga talking to that football headed kid Arnold and since her back is turn, he couldn't see her face but that Arnold guy is smiling.

Strange, he didn't think they were friends.

* * *

 _With Helga_

Helga was ready to high tail it to home as good as it was announced that practice was over. But the second she grabbed her stuff and was about to leave, Arnold got to her, wanting to talk to her.

'Good practice today Helga...'Arnold said to Helga, unaware of what his mere pretense is _still_ doing to her.

"Thanks...you too..."Helga said, wanting to get out of here ASAP.

"So, what exactly were you talking to Drake about earlier?...'Arnold asked, and Helga sent him a strange look.

"I saw you talking to him before you went up to bat and he looked mad..."Arnold explained.

"Oh nothing, he was just trying to brag is all...he's such a showoff...'Helga said to the football headed boy

"You don't like him do you?...'Arnold asked and Helga sighed.

"So?...'Helga asked, wanting to get this over with and hoping that he will make this new " _be nice to others_ " speech short, so she could nod and then leave and get away from him.

"He is the new kid Helga... so, he might still be pretty abrasive...just be patient with him...I'm sure we can be friends with him..."Arnold said to her.

He is glad that she hasn't been getting into the kind of fights she got into last year and the year before, but that doesn't mean he still doesn't want to help her socialize more.

Helga just sighed and rolled her eyes, mostly just to mask her turmoil, so she forced herself to focus on the mild annoyance she felt now.

"Maybe he can be _your_ friend Arnold, but I can't see that happening for me and that jerk..."Helga said as she started walking.

"You know Helga, me and Gerald are going to the arcade, why don't you get Phoebe and the four of us can go together...'Arnold offered and Helga was glad her back was turned and he couldn't see her face now.

"Thanks but no thanks Arnold...I'm...tired...I just want to go home now...'Helga said, hoping she is vague enough.

"Oh...well...okay...some other time...'Arnold said, looking down.

Helga started walking away, picking up the pace without making it look to obvious as she just wanted to get home and lock herself in that stupid closet that she has been reduced to calling her room.

"Bye Helga..."Arnold called and Helga tried not to let how the way he said her name made her heart twist in turn.

She didn't want to think about him or anything that is related to him.

She just tired now...tired of him and tired of how she _still_ feels about this whole, stupid mess...

'Arnold...'Helga thought sadly as she continued to walk home and hide from the world.

 _ **Yet again...**_

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **A Most Unusual Situation  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kryten:** We shall see...

 **Invader Johnny:** Like I said, we will have to wait and see...

 **Ezza** and **SoundVenom** :How's this?

 **TXToonGuy1037** : Thank you :)

 **HumanDictionary:** We shall see...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	12. A Most Unusual Situation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 12:_** _ **A Most Unusual Situation**_

 _Friday_

A few days have passed and it was now Friday, the day to turn in the book reports. Helga got out of bed, did her best to bathe and dress herself despite the kind of living conditions she has been reduced to, and was soon out the door before either of her parents woke up, since even her dad had been up all night trying to get customers who didn't want anything to due with his bunch of obsolete beepers.

Now to face another day of boring school, mental trouble caused by her classmates and even more heartbreak at the hands of her beloved Arnold, who is still not hers and never will.

 _"Arnold.._."Helga thought in a mopey way, feeling more sad, the more she thought about him.

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _ **"WHOA!..."**_

 _ **"OOF!...**_ "

 _ **"WATCH IT!.**_.."Two voiced shout, unwittingly in union.

Helga got up, dusted herself up and saw that she has once again walked into Drake Sanchez, who once again, seems to be in the mood to give her lip.

"Excuse you, bucko!...'Helga shouted at him.

"Me? You're the one who walked into me!...'Drake shouted at her, getting fed up with her attitude problem.

Helga sent him an annoyed look and just **_"hmpted"_** in response.

"Whatever..."Helga scoffed as she walked passed him.

She just wanted to get to the bus and get to school and just get this whole day over with and then go home, but it seems Drake has other ideas, he walked up to her, blocked her path and glared at her with his green eyes.

"Hold up, Pataki! I haven't heard a single apology...'Drake said and Helga rolled her eyes.

"That's because you aren't getting one, _Einstein,_ now move...I don't want to be late for school..."Helga said as she roughly pushed past him, which only made the boy look even angrier.

"What's with you?..."Drake shouted as he got in front of her once again and Helga has already lost her patience.

"What's with me is that I'm _this_ close to knocking your teeth out unless you move _**NOW!...'**_ Helga shouted as she raised her fist.

"Try and hit me and I'll block it...I mean it Pataki, you do _**NOT**_ want to see me when I am mad!..."Drake said to the girl.

'And I assume that _**this**_ is your happy side?...'Helga said sarcastically to the boy, who looked more and more peeved.

"Let's just say you haven't seen me at my worst...and you don't want to..."Drake said with his arms crossed.

Normally, Helga would have been all for brawling right now, she would have been more that willing to give this jerk a black eye, a long with a bunch of other stuff due to his attitude problem but she was just so tired...she didn't get much sleep last night, due to once again getting recurring Arnold-mares throughout the night and she...she's just _tired_ and she just wants to get this over with and then go home.

"Look Sanchez, I don't have time to deal with this...let's just get to school and do this stupid report and be done with it..."Helga said.

'I am not moving until I get an apology..."Drake said.

"My gosh, you're stubborn...fine, if it will make you leave me alone... _sorry.._.there, are we done?...'Helga asked in an annoyed voice but Drake didn't look satisfied.

"You didn't mean it..."Drake said stubbornly and Helga sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I mean it...there, are we done?..."Helga said in the same tone and Drake thought she was mocking him.

"I don't have time to deal with you Sanchez, I'm going to school..."Helga said as she walked passed him and made it to the bus stop.

Before Drake could do or say anything to her, the school bus arrived and Helga got on it. Drake, despite being peeved at her, realized that he didn't want to risk getting a tardy just because of a fight and went aboard as well.

He saw that Helga was sitting in her usual seat, looking out of the window with disinterest. Drake was still mad, but just rolled his eyes and took his own seat, deciding that he would deal with her at another time.

 _"Pataki...such a pain..._ 'Drake thought in annoyance.

He is just really glad that today is the day that they have to turn in their reports and after that, he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

* * *

 _At the Boarding House_

Arnold had just woken up, had breakfast with his family and now his parents were driving him to school, just as they have done everyday since school started, when they weren't walking with him that is...

And Arnold still enjoyed every moment of it.

'Don't forget to pick up Gerald, mom and dad...He should be waiting for us by now...'Arnold said to his parents.

"Alright son..."Miles said to his son.

"You know today is Friday son...and we are going to have a whole weekend to ourselves..."Stella said to her son, with a smile on her face.

"That's right, so how about we have an adventure this afternoon? We ca go to the zoo or the aquarium..."Miles suggested.

"Or we can get some ice cream and see a movie later today..."Stella suggested.

"That sounds like fun, mom and dad...how about today we see the movie and ice cream and tomorrow we can go to the zoo or someplace else..."Arnold suggested.

"Wonderful...oh, and you can invite your friends too..." Stella said.

"Sure thing, I'll tell Gerald as soon as we pick him up...'Arnold said to his parents.

"And what about that nice little gal friend of yours...Helga, is it?...'Miles asked his son.

"Yes, we haven't really seen her since the ice cream shop...how is she?...'Stella asked.

Arnold blinked, before he answered.

"Well, she hasn't been feeling too good these last few days, since she missed practice a lot but she's fine now since she came this week...'Arnold answered.

"You should ask her to tag along, I am sure she would have a lot of fun...'Stella said.

"Sure mom and dad...I was already thinking about doing that...'Arnold said, while his parents smiled.

"Wonderful...'Stella said.

Soon the Shortmans made it to the Johanssen residence, picked up Gerald and they were soon on their way to school.

"Hey Gerald..."Arnold greeted his best friend.

'Hey man...'Gerald said as the two best friends soon did their secret handshake.

Arnold soon told him about his plans for after school and Gerald looked pleased.

"Cool, hey...you mind if I ask Phoebe to tag along..."Gerald asked and Arnold sent him an interested look.

"Phoebe?..."Arnold asked with interest.

"Yeah, I mean...she is a friend and I am sure she would like to come...'Gerald said with a shrug, obviously trying to downplay it.

"He is so obvious..."Arnold thought before he nodded.

"Sure, she can come...'Arnold said.

It probably would be better, it would just be a day with him, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe and his parents.

That sounds like a good day to him.

* * *

 _Later that day_

A few hours have passed and Helga has once again managed to avoid Arnold all day, and Phoebe had stuck with her as well, trying to convince her that things would be okay and she doesn't need to keep hiding.

They are currently inside Helga's office A.K.A the janitors closet.

"I know you are right Phoebe...my brain knows it...but the rest of me...it's like it's stuck on a loop..."Helga sighed sadly.

Phoebe placed her hands on hers out of comfort, feeling so sorry for her.

"I know you are sad now Helga, but I promise that sooner or later, this will be behind you..." Phoebe said in sympathy.

"Yeah, when?...'Helga scoffed, trying to control her inner turmoil.

"I know that Arnold is your first love...but he's not the _only_ boy in the world... I am sure that you will find someone else..."Phoebe said.

"Yeah, who?..."Helga asked sarcastically.

 _ **WHEEZE...WHEEZE...WHEEZE...**_

The two girls heard a wheezing sound and Helga rolled her eyes. They saw Brainy stick his head out of a garbage can, surprising Phoebe and annoying Helga.

 _"Ugh_...Hi..." Brainy wheezed out, with that creepy smile on his face.

Phoebe looked disturbed while Helga merely opened the door, slammed the slid on him and rolled the can out of the closet and into the hall, with Brainy still inside it.

"He is still doing that?...'Phoebe asked in a disturbed tone.

"Every once in a while...he's been less frequent lately but it seems annoying...'Helga muttered.

Phoebe tried to change the subject and get back to the matter at hand here.

"Look Phoebe...I just don't think it will happen...there is no one else in the world that's like Arnold...'Helga sighed in sadness and Phoebe looked mad now.

"I know Arnold was and is special to you Helga, but there are other boys out there...nice boys...if you give it a chance..I think you can find one you could like too...'Phoebe said and Helga shook her head.

"Not likely..." Helga grumbled before she glanced at her watch.

"Free period is almost over...English is going to start soon..."Helga said, still sounding depressed.

The two girls got out of the closet, and were about to go to English class, only for Helga to freeze in place.

"Oh man...'Helga thought as she saw Arnold by his locker, which was very close to the English class and Helga froze. She also saw him talking to Lila again, and the two laughed at something and Helga wanted to disappear right now.

Phoebe saw the look on her face.

"Helga, you have got to stop this evasiveness now...you have talked to him before...'Phoebe whispered to Helga, who shook off her expression.

"I know...But I'm just not in the mood...I think I'm going to go get a drink at the water fountain..."Helga high tailed it and Phoebe looked exasperated.

"Helga...'Phoebe was going to go after her to catch up, except.

 _ **CRASH**_

 _ **"OW!**_

 _ **"OFF!...**_

 **"YOU AGAIN...** "An annoyed, male voice shouted.

Phoebe then saw that Helga once again has bumped into Drake Sanchez and he looked pretty annoyed.

"You bumped into me again, Pataki...'Drake said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah...sure...sorry...whatever...bye...'Helga said quickly as he walked passed him, almost super fast.

It took Drake almost a second to register what she just said before she left.

"Huh?...'Drake asked out loud, only to see Pataki disappear into the next hall.

"Helga...'Phoebe called.

"Hey you...Phoebe, is it?...'Drake asked.

"Yes...'Phoebe said to the new boy.

"You're friends with Pataki, right?...'Drake asked.

"Yes and her first name is Helga...'Phoebe answered.

"Right...right...so, any idea what is up with her lately? This morning she bumped into me and we fought and now she bumps into be and runs away...exactly, what is us?..."Drake asked.

Phoebe felt bad that Helga's behavior lately was more obvious to the others than she feared.

"Helga is fine...she's just been having an... _off day_ is all...'Phoebe said vaguely.

"What do you mean?...'Drake asked.

"Well, I don't believe it's any of your business, Drake...now if you will excuse me...I have to go get her..."Phoebe said as she went to get her best friend.

Drake watched this and rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

 _"Okay..weird...'_ Drake thought.

The dark haired boy then remembered that he had to get to class before the bell rang. So he went there and made it with two minutes left to spare. He then watched that Arnold kid, the one with the football shaped head walk in, along with his friend with the big stack of hair and about 2 minutes after them, came Pataki and her friend, who just went to their desks.

Drake couldn't help but notice that she looked...well, he is not sure how to describe it...the closest to it would be

 _"Weird..._ 'Drake thought.

* * *

 _Later_

Classes were over for the day and Arnold and Lila, Drake and Helga, Rhonda and Curly and the others had managed to turn in their reports and give their presentations and Drake was just relieved that off day or not, Helga still managed to give a good performance that didn't hinder their grade.

 _ **BRRIIINNNNGGGG!**_

"Alright students, have a nice weekend and be sure to study for that quiz on Monday about the structures of a biography..."Mr. Simmons said to his class who grumbled.

Helga was quick to grab her backpack, meet up with Phoebe by the fountain and the two girls were about to leave together...only for...

"Helga! Phoebe!...'A boys voice called.

'Hey, wait up..."Another boy's voice called.

And only one of them made Helga freeze up.

 _"No..._ 'Helga thought in a panic while Phoebe sighed and turned around and slowly encouraged Helga to do the same.

"Yes...Arnold and Gerald..."Phoebe answered first.

"Hey..."Helga said in a soft voice, wanting to get out of here.

"Hey there, where have you two been, we missed you during recess and didn't see you at lunch time..."Arnold said out of curiosity.

"Oh...around..."Helga said vaguely and Phoebe knew what this is doing to her friend.

"Anyway boys...we are sort of on our way and...  
"Actually, Arnold's parents are taking us to the movies and for ice cream and we wanted to know if you want to come with us Phoebe..'Gerald said quickly to the cute Asian girl.

"You too, Helga..."Arnold said.

Helga really hoped she didn't make a squeaking noise. This is the last thing she needs right now, spending time with Arnold, risk falling in even more in love with him and then deal with even more heart break.

She can't stand this.

"Thanks...but no thanks...I am pretty busy today...I...promised to help my folks at home...so I can't..."Helga said to the boys.

Gerald looked like he didn't really care while Arnold cast his eyes down, almost like he was disappointed and it made Helga even worse.

"Oh, are you sure?..."Arnold asked, hoping she would change her mind.

Helga ended up looking into his green eyes, the ones that were pools that she would love to bathe in and felt her heart twist...feeling so many emotions right now.

She wanted to be with him, to spend time with him but she didn't want to feel the pain and disappointment in knowing that no matter what she does, he is never going to see her an anything...

Anything but a friend that is.

"I'm sure...bye..."Helga said as she walked away from the scene.

 _"Poor Helga..._ "Phoebe thought, feeling so much sympathy for her right now.

Phoebe would have gone after her, but Gerald got to her.

"Oh well, so I guess it's just going to be the three of us, this afternoon, huh, Phoebe?...'Gerald asked.

Phoebe however, looked in the directions where her best friend left and sighed.

"Actually Gerald...I am afraid that I will be too busy too..." Phoebe said as she then walked away while Gerald looked stunned and left before he could ask her.

"Aw, man..."Gerald said in frustration.

He's really been wanting to hang out with Phoebe. He barely could see her during the summer since she said she was busy with something and since school start, she's also been busy and Gerald didn't like this.

"Oh well...come on Gerald, my folks are probably waiting for us in the parking lot...'Arnold said, feeling disappointed.

Gerald nodded and the two boys resigned to the fact that it would just be the two of them and Arnold's parents this afternoon.

* * *

"Helga...Helga..."Phoebe called and then went to the front doors and saw that she wasn't there.

"Oh my, she must have already left for home...'Phoebe sighed, feeling so...so useless right now.

Her friend is in pain and nothing she is doing is helping her. She knows that a first heartbreak is tough on any person, especially a young girl but it was worse for Helga, who has been in love with only one boy practically her entire life.

A boy who according to her, will never love her back.

 _"I wish that there was more that I could do.._."Phoebe thought as she decided to head to the beeper store and see if she could catch up with her and make sure that she is okay.

Unknown to Phoebe, her friend wasn't exactly heading home right now.

She hasn't even left the school yet, to be more precise.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In Helga's Office/ The Janitor's Closet_

The young, blonde girl couldn't explain why but she found herself once again in the janitor's closet, sunk to the ground and found tears falling out of her eyes, though she couldn't explain it.

She has spoken to Arnold when school started and she didn't immediately burst into tears...so why...why is she hear now...crying like a miserable, pitiful, loveless school girl?

Maybe because she is one...

'Why am I _**such**_ a basket case?!..."Helga mumbled as she was just glad that everyone was leaving the school and nobody could see her like this.

 _ **Crying...**_

The sight of Arnold, still extending his offer of friendship to her, and his desire to spend time with her, but with no promises of love or future was just torturous to her and the worse part is that she can't get angry at him for it since it's not his fault.

It's not _his_ fault that she is such a basket case.

It's not _his_ fault that he doesn't like-like her, she did that herself by being such a wreck of a girl.

It's not _his_ fault that she is such an ugly, mean, crude, rude, crusty, violent, unlikable and ultimately lonely girl that no boy could ever possibly want...much less the perfect boy Arnold.

It wasn't _his_ fault that she is so miserable...

It was _hers_...hers and hers alone and she is dealing with the coincidences right now.

"Arnold..."Helga whispered as more and more tears fell from her eyes, as she continued to deal with her still breaking heart.

Helga was so caught up with her crying fit that she didn't notice until it was too late that the door of the janitor's closet suddenly open, startling her with the sudden bright light and the sound of a stunned, surprised voice.

 _ **"PATAKI!..**_.'The male voice exclaimed.

Helga was stunned at being caught and when her vision came too, she was shocked and dismayed to see who was the one who has just caught her.

' _ **SANCHEZ?!.**_..'Helga exclaimed at the mere sight of him.

"Pataki..."Drake said again, unable to believe his eyes.

Drake didn't know how he ended up here, but he soon found himself in a most unusual situation.

Dealing with a _**crying**_ girl...and its none other than _**Helga G. Pataki.**_

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **Heart to Heart (Sort Of)  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, it's a complicated situation, alright...

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** You're welcome :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	13. Heart to Heart (Sort Of)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 13:_** _ **Heart to Heart (Sort Of)**_

 _Previously_

 _"Arnold..."Helga whispered as more and more tears fell from her eyes, as she continued to deal with her still breaking heart._

 _Helga was so caught up with her crying fit that she didn't notice until it was too late that the door of the janitor's closet suddenly open, startling her with the sudden bright light and the sound of a stunned, surprised voice._

 _ **"PATAKI!..**_ _.'The male voice exclaimed._

 _Helga was stunned at being caught and when her vision came too, she was shocked and dismayed to see who was the one who has just caught her._

 _'_ _ **SANCHEZ?!.**_ _..'Helga exclaimed at the mere sight of him._

 _"Pataki..."Drake said again, unable to believe his eyes._

 _Drake didn't know how he ended up here, but he soon found himself in a most unusual situation._

 _Dealing with a_ _ **crying**_ _girl...and its none other than_ _ **Helga G. Pataki.**_

* * *

 _Earlier_

Drake had just got out of class and was about to leave the school, only to come back since he forgot something.

"Oh man..."Drake said as he went back to Mr. Simmons's classroom, glad that he was still here and hasn't left yet.

"Oh, Hello Drake...did you need something?..."Mr. Simmons asked his newest addition to the class.

"I think I forgot my textbook..."Drake said to the teacher who let him in.

Drake was glad that he managed to find it on his desk. He was going to need it if he wanted to not flunk the quiz on Monday.

"Here you are...now you have a nice weekend and study hard..."Mr. Simmons said to his students.

"Thanks, teach..."Drake said as he grabbed his text book, put it in his backpack and soon left the classroom.

The boy was about to leave, eager to get home and start his weekend, as well as get some extra training for the upcoming soccer game coming up, one he was really looking forward to play in, now that he was on the team.

However, before he made it to the doors and left for home, he passed a nearby janitors closet, that unknowingly was just a bit cracked open. He didn't really pay any mind to it...until he suddenly heard sobbing sounds and hitched breathing coming from it.

 _"Huh?.._.'Drake thought in confusion at the sounds.

 _'Why am I **such** a basket case?!.._."He heard a voice whispered inside it, with more sobbing as well.

 _"Somebody is in there._.."Drake thought as he, without really thinking, up his hand on the knob, twisted it and opened the door.

And to Drake's surprise, he saw that the person who was sobbing was none other than...

 _ **"PATAKI!..**_.'Drake shouted when he saw the identity of the person.

Pakati was on the ground, but jolted up upon being caught.

' _ **SANCHEZ?!.**_..'Helga exclaimed at the mere sight of him.

"Pataki..."Drake said again, unable to believe his eyes.

He couldn't believe it but he saw that her eyes were red and puff, her face stained with tears and eyes eyes were still shedding new ones.

However, before he could do or say anything, Pataki's teary eyes soon narrowed and she immediately turned hostile.

 _ **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!.**_..."Helga shouted, feeling so much anger and humiliation at the sight of him.

She could not believe it, it's bad enough that she let herself **_cry_** today, but she ended up being caught, and by the last person she wanted to see her like this!

Drake blinked, but for the first time since he has met her, he didn't immediately start yelling at her or try to pick a fight with her. It was strange, but the sight of seeing her sobbing for that brief moment before she flip moods...well...

"I...I was on my way out of here...and I...I heard a noise and...are you okay Pataki?...'Drake asked, actually sounding concern.

"What's it to you?..."Helga said as she turned away from him, still feeling ashamed about this whole thing.

 _"I can't believe he saw me ** _c_ rying!.**..Oh, man...it's going to take forever to save face from this.._.'Helga thought in distress.

It's bad enough she will never have Arnold's love, but now is she risking losing her tough reputation because she stupidly let herself get caught by this jerk! How the heck is she suppose to fix this mess?!

Unknown to Helga, Drake wasn't in the mood for mocking or picking a fight. He just sent her a look, one that she didn't understand and that made her confused and even more hostile.

However, instead of yelling at her, the dark haired boy just walked inside the janitor's closet and shut the door, just so no one else could come in and catch them like this.

"What the heck are you doing?..."Helga shouted at him.

"I figured that you wouldn't want anyone else listening in and walking in here...'Drake said and Helga blinked in confusion.

"What's going on here?..."Drake asked, and Helga still sent him a suspicious look.

"What are you talking about?..."Helga said in denial.

"The fact that you are hiding in a closet.. _.crying_..."Drake said.

"I was not crying...I just had some dust in my eye is all..."Helga lied and Drake resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay...well, you want to talk about it...the thing that made you "get dust in your eyes"...'Drake said with air quotes.

"I have nothing to talk about..."Helga said as she tried to leave but Drake is in front of the door and isn't budging.

"Darn it, Pataki...I am actually trying to be nice here...'Drake said to the blonde girl, who is once again testing his patience.

"I don't need your pity, Sanchez and if you ever tell anyone about what you just saw, I'm going to pound you into next year!...'Helga shouted as she raised her fist at him.

"Who said I was going to give you pity...maybe I just wanted to talk to you once without making this a big fight...and like I said earlier Pataki, try and hit me and I'll block it...'Drake said simply.

Helga, out of a mixture of sadness, anger, tiredness, stress, humiliation and annoyance, fermented into anger and she actually swang at Drake.

Who actually caught her fist in his hand, with a lot of speed and grace that nearly made Helga gasp in shock.

"W-What?...'Helga thought, unable to believe this.

"I told you...'Drake said simply and Helga went back into angry mode.

She tried to hit him, swinging many times when intent of taking her frustrations out on him, but to her surprise, Drake was very fast and agile, he managed to dodge and block each of her blows, and Helga was getting more and more restless here as a result.

 _ **"AH! Just...Hold...Still...You...Big...FAT...JERK!.**_..'Helga shouted as she continued to swing, but Drake kept dodging and blocking everything she through at him.

Drake decided that this is getting nowhere, so he grabbed Helga's hands and restrained her, causing the girl to struggle, unable to believe just how strong he is.

"Are you through?..."Drake said sarcastically.

Helga, out of a fit of anger, tried to break free, but he is still too strong.

She tried to break free, but she couldn't. She settled for glaring at Drake, who still had a hold on her and wasn't letting go of her... Helga was going struggling and screaming at him and their eyes met in a glare.

Her blues eyes continued to glare into his green eyes.

Green eyes...just like Arnold's...

 _"Arnold_...'Helga thought, only for her to stop all movement and finally stop struggling.

Before she even realized it, her eyes started watering and she started crying again and Drake looked surprised by her sudden change in mood.

"P-Pataki..."Drake said in worry as he even let her hands go and Helga then used them to cover her face as she continued to cry and cry.

Drake honestly didn't know what to do...but he ended up placing his hand on her shoulder and Helga, for reasons she didn't understand, suddenly clung to him.

Just like the many times she clung to Phoebe during the Summer whenever she cried over Arnold and his lack of love towards her.

Drake was stunned but as annoying as he thought she was, he found himself wrapping his arms around her, wanting to comfort her.

'Hey...it's going to be okay...'Drake whispered to her, as the blonde girl continued crying.

* * *

Neither of them knew how long it was until Helga stopped crying and regained her composure, though Drake remained silent.

"So, do you still don't want to talk about it?..."Drake offered after she finally calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you even here, I thought you didn't like me..." Helga said to the boy.

'I thought you didn't like me..." Drake replied back.

"I'm going to be honest with you Pataki, you confuse me...but...if something is up...well...I'm not heartless enough to leave you like this...so...if you want to talk...I am willing to listen...'Drake offered and Helga looked at him, almost like she was confused.

Helga looked down and

"If...If I choose to consent to talking to you...do you promise to never breath of word of what we will talk about and what you just witnessed?...'Helga asked, in a scared voice.

"Sure, I promise..."Drake said but Helga still didn't look convinced.

"To no one! Ever! Not your family...your friends...your coeds... _ **anyone ever?**_!...'Helga insisted.

"I promise...'Drake said in the same tone.

"You swear...to never tell anyone, even if they torture you or lock you in a cage, you won't tell anyone...'Helga insisted and Drake sent her a weird look.

'Where do you come up with that?...'Drake almost laughed, only for Helga to send him an annoyed look.

"Okay, I promise...'Drake said as he even crossed his heart.

Helga looked like she couldn't believe she was doing this, but she sighed and looked away from him, though she finally began to talk.

"My whole life stinks!..."Helga muttered, still not looking at him.

"Care to explain..."Drake said and Helga started talking again.

"My dads a blowhard jerk who ruined our lives because he won't give up selling beepers, my mom is totally hopeless and sleeps all day and my sister is too _"perfect"_ to notice how rotten our family is..."Helga muttered, until she got angrier and angrier at the thought of her family, how little they noticed her or her suffering and how much they are responsible for how she turned out and how Arnold could never want a girl like her.

She then went on a long rant of her family, their worst traits, then to how much she hates them, the other kids, this school and her life.

She was on autopilot that she didn't realize the direction where this conversation is going until it was too late.

"It's bad enough to deal with all of that, but on top of all of it, I just spend the entire summer crying into my pillow because he could never like-like me and-...'Helga eventually realized this too late and covered her mouth.

Drake had been silent during her entire rent, wanting her to vent as much as possible, but blinked when he heard the part about a guy.

"What? _Like-Like?_..."Drake said in shock.

Helga looked embarrassed and turned away from him again.

'Forget I said anything...'Helga insisted.

"Who is he?...'Drake asked.

Normally, Helga would have threatened him and said it wasn't any of his business but this time, she was too tired to do even that. She just looked away.

"It doesn't matter...he doesn't even like me that way and he's not going to..."Helga said sadly.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."Drake said, feeling sorry for her and now understanding why she seemed so moody and angry all of the time.

"Forget it, it was my fault anyway..."Helga muttered.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it..."Drake asked her.

"No..."Helga said simply, no yelling or fuss.

She said it in a way that was more like a request, as if she was asking him to stop it and Drake decided to comply.

Drake couldn't believe it. The girl whom he spent the last few weeks, since school stared precisely, thinking was just an obnoxious, rude, short temper girl turned out to be a girl with so many problems and emotional baggage.

Baggage which he could relate to in a sense.

"You know...you're not the only one...'Drake muttered, unable to help himself.

"What do you mean?..."Helga asked, confused.

"Let's just say your not the only one who's dealt with rejection...'Drake sighed, thinking about a memory and a person, who now only made him really mad and he tried to shake if off before turning to her.

Helga blinked and then realized that Drake was hurt by someone in the past, and from the way he just described them, he is still hurting from them.

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry..."Helga said and Drake then turned away.

"There's nothing that can be done about it..."Drake said.

Both were silent for a while, until Helga felt so awkward and even checked the time.

She was surprised to see that it was already 4:30.

She and Drake had been here talking for an hour.

"I...I think I should get home...it's already 4:30...'Helga said, feeling so awkward.

Drake blinked and then checked the time. The two decided to walk out of the closet and were now outside of the school, which thankfully had no one else since everybody already left to start their weekended.

'Listen...uh...Sanchez..."Helga said.

"Yeah..."Drake said in a still awkward tone.

"I...uh...thanks...for...you know...talking to me and not laughing at me...'Helga said, looking down.

"Oh...no problem..."Drake said, looking a little flustered to say the least.

Suddenly Helga's expression changed into a glare.

"Remember, if you ever tell anyone you saw me cry or about what I said-

"I know...I know...dead meat..." Drake held his hands up and said, though he hoped he didn't have an amused expression right now.

"You know Pataki...if you want to talk again...I still promise that I won't tell anyone and Drake Sanchez always keeps his promises no matter what..."Drake said to the girl, who actually smiled a bit, despite herself.

"Good, if not...you'll be spending the rest of the semester in a body caste..."Helga said, though she said in an an unusually light tone.

"Anyway, it's getting late and I really should be getting home..."Helga said as she started walking.

Drake watched her leave and still could not believe what he just experienced. He never would have expected this from her but it seems Pataki isn't the rude, loudmouth he previously had her pegged for.

Underneath all of that trash talking and short temper was a girl with feelings...ones that are hurting but underneath even that was...

Well, he wasn't exactly sure but it sure as heck confused him, to say the least.

" _Maybe there is more to Helga G. Pataki than I thought._.."Drake thought as he then decided to leave the area and go practice soccer.

His mind still puzzling over the confusing topic that is Helga G. Pataki.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **Monday  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Call Me Nettie:** Thank you, I really try and give each of my characters, including my OC's, be realistic as possible with their own personalities.

 **Kryten** :Well, it's seems Drake and her are finally passed the hate-hate stage and are now to the " _confusion"_ stage.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	14. Monday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 14: Monday_**

 _Previously_

 _'Listen...uh...Sanchez..."Helga said._

 _"Yeah..."Drake said in a still awkward tone._

 _"I...uh...thanks...for...you know...talking to me and not laughing at me...'Helga said, looking down._

 _"Oh...no problem..."Drake said, looking a little flustered to say the leas_

 _"Remember, if you ever tell anyone you saw me cry or about what I said-_

 _"I know...I know...dead meat..." Drake held his hands up and said, though he hoped he didn't have an amused expression right now._

 _"You know Pataki...if you want to talk again...I still promise that I won't tell anyone and Drake Sanchez always keeps his promises no matter what..."Drake said to the girl, who actually smiled a bit, despite herself._

 _"Good, if not...you'll be spending the rest of the semester in a body caste..."Helga said, though she said in an an unusually light tone._

 _"Anyway, it's getting late and I really should be getting home..."Helga said as she started walking._

 _Drake watched her leave and still could not believe what he just experienced. He never would have expected this from her but it seems Pataki isn't the rude, loudmouth he previously had her pegged for._

 _Underneath all of that trash talking and short temper was a girl with feelings...ones that are hurting but underneath even that was..._

 _Well, he wasn't exactly sure but it sure as heck confused him, to say the least._

 _"Maybe there is more to Helga G. Pataki than I thought..."Drake thought as he then decided to leave the area and go practice soccer._

 _His mind still puzzling over the confusing topic that is Helga G. Pataki._

* * *

 _Present Time_

Helga had arrived to the beeper store, still unable to believe what just happened and how she could have let it happened.

She still could not believe that she cried in front of Drake and then complained to him about eveyrhting wrong with her life, and to top it all off, she implied that she was in love with someone and got rejected by them.

She basically broke every one of her personal rules and to the same guy who since sixth grade started, has been a major thorn in her side.

 _"I can't believe this...but Drake better remember to tighten his lip if he knows what's good for him..."_ Helga thought, still feeling so confused

As angry as she was now over what she let herself do in that moment of weakness, it sort of felt nice to vent to someone other than Phoebe over her troubles...even if it was Drake.

Helga soon made it to the beeper store but to her immense surprise, she saw Phoebe at the entrance, who imediatly ran to her.

"Helga, where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you..."Phoebe said in concern for her best friend.

'Geez, relax Phoebe...What's go you so worked up?..."Helga asked in confusion.

"Well, you ran so quickly after you talked with Arnold...that I...got worried..."Phoebe said in a soft voice and Helga sighed.

"I'm sorry that I ended up ditching you Pheebs, I...needed a moment and I ended up getting sidetracked...sorry that I worried you...'Helga said, giving her rare apologies.

Just because her life stinks doesn't mean she is going to take it out on the only person she knows who actually gives a darn about her.

"Are you okay?...you know..."Phoebe said.

Helga, despite her grieving earlier, nodded, since in a way, she did feel a little bit better from all of her ranting and talking to Drake.

"Yeah...I was upset earlier but I'm fine now..."Helga said to her best friend.

"You don't need to talk about it?...'Phoebe asked and Helga shook her friend.

"I appreciate the concern Pheebs, but I did manage to regain my composure...I'm fine..."Helga said to her best friend, who smiled a little biy.

"Oh, good...So Helga...want to go inside and study for next weeks quiz?..."Phoebe asked.

Before Helga could say anything, she heard the sound of dozens of old, obsolete beepers falling to the ground and her dad's angry screams and rants coming from within the beeper store and she had a feeling she knew what is happening.

"If it's alright with you Pheebs, can we go to your place? I'm not in the mood to deal with my dad right now..."Helga asked her best friend who nodded.

Helga soon left with her best friend to the Hyerdahl residence, still unsure if she should bring up the incident with Drake or not. Mostly, because she isn't exactly sure whatit was, herself...

* * *

 _A Few Days Later_

 _Monday_

Drake soon arrived to school, entered and went to his locker to place his items inside. This weekend has been long between soccer practice, baseball practice with his classmates and of course, helping his mother repain and redocorate the apartment now that she got permission from their landlord.

Now, he is here for another five days of books, tests, homeworks, social awkwardness and the typical stress all kids deal with in this emotional maze called school.

 _"Another day, another migraine.._.'Drake thought after closing his locker and then looked to the hall clock.

Class starts in about 5 minutes. Plenty of time for him to at the very least get a drink from the nearby fountain.

However, as the dark haired boy turned to the next hall, he heard the front doors open and heart two distinctive voices.

 _Girl_ voices...

"Are you sure, Helga?..."A soft, squeaky voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Pheebs...'The lower pitched but still feminine voice that Drake knew well who it belonged to.

 _"Pataki..._ "Drake thought as he saw the two girls at their lockers.

He would have gone to her, only to snap out of it, realize what he was doing and decided whatever they are talking about is none of his business and went back to going to the water fountain before class starts.

He is not chickening out or anything, he just feels that now isn't the right time or setting to talk to the hotheaded blonde girl.

The last time Drake saw and spoke to her was on Friday in the janitor's closet. She didn't even come to baseball practie. Her friend Phoebe said she had a dentist apointment but Drake had a feeling she just didn't want to see him or something.

He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't stop thinking about her during practice, all he could think about was her crying face and how she ranted and raved over her lousy family, her hatred of PS 118 and her heartbreak over some guy who she claims will never like her.

Drake couldn't explain why, but he couldn't stop thinking about that all weekend. Sure, it's none of his business and Pataki doesn't want to talk about it, but he can't stop thinking about it.

Mostly since it was the first time he has ever seen her acting other than a mean, bratty, annoying girl.

She actually seemed human there...one with hurt feelings...

 _"Whoever that guy who rejected her is, he must have hurt her really hard.._." The dark haired boy thought as he contiuened walking.

Drake really wondered who that jerk is anyway. Sure, Pataki can be a loudmouth and a pain but from the way she acted, it'so obvious that the creep really hurt her...bad.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Drake ended up crashing into someone. He opened his eyes and saw that it was that boy in his class, the one with the weird, football shaped head.

"Sorry about that...'The boy, Arnold said as he got up and offered his hand.

Drake took it and dusted himself as he got up.

"Don't be, I wasn't looking where I was going...you okay?..."Drake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..you?..."Arnold asked.

"Yeah, no bruise...no damage..."Drake said simply.

"So, uh...Arnold, uh...how was your weekend?...'Drake asked, deciding he might as well be polite here.

"Fine, yours?..."Arnold asked.

"Okay, I guess..."Drake said as the two boys commense with small talk.

Drake then went to the water fountain, got a drink and then went to class before the bell rang, signalling the start of class. And once again, he found himself sitting next to Helga G. Ptaki.

There eyes met for a moment and the girl looked away. Drake frowned when he saw this.

 _"So, she **is** avoiding me..._."Drake thought, not liking this.

Not at all...

* * *

 _Later_

 _During Recess_

Helga got out of class and once again went to the janitors closet to hide since she didn't want to deal with Arnold again. He just had to come to school, looking so handsome, sweet and perfect all day long and it was killing her.

To top it all off, Drake was sending her funny looks during class time and Helga couldn't help but remember what happened in the janitor's closet and got embaressed. She didn't want to deal with either of them, so she figure she could hide.

Sure, it's the cowards move, but cowards live longer, don't they?

However, as soon as she made it to the closet and made sure that no one was looking, she reached for the handle and-

"Little too young to be a janitor, aren't you?...'A voice from behind her said, causing Helga to yelp in surprise.

She quickly turned around and saw that it was Drake, with his arms crossed.

'Don't sneak up on me! You nearly gave me a _heart attack!_...'Helga said to him, but Drake stood there with the same expression on his face.

"What are you doing here, anyway?..."Helga demanded.

"I would like to ask you the same thing...most kids our age usually spend recess on the playground, not in a closet...'Drake said sarcastically.

"Maybe I just don't _feel_ like playig today...'Helga said sarcastically and Drake got annoyed.

"Darn it Pataki, I thought after last friday, I don't know...you'd try and make some sense..."Drake said in annoyance and Helga was well passed annoyed now.

"Listen bucko, I do appreciate you not opening your mouth about what happened last friday but that doesn't suddenly make you the keeper of my life...if I don't feel like going to the play ground, hat's my business and mine alone...'Helga said with her arms crossed.

'You _are_ trying to avoid me...'Drake said and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Please, did you ever consider that maybe you're not the _only_ boy in this world that I don't want to be around right now..."Helga said sarcastically.

"Like that jerk you mentioned...'Drake said and Helga flinched and Drake knew that he was on the mark.

Helga however, looked mad.

"Shut us, it's none of your business.. _.and he's not a jerk_..."Helga muttered the last part.

Drake blinked in confusion upon hearing that, but before he could do or say anything, Helga walked away. He decided he wanted to talk to her and ask her just what she meant by that, only he heard another crash.

Drake then saw that Helga had bumped into a mean looking middle schooler who was growing a mustache, and he looked really mean. The two got up and the big guy sent her a smug look.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't the puny little blonde sixth grade girl...where are you and your other baby friends?..."The big guy said with a smug look.

"Not now Wolfgang, I am _NOT_ in the mood..."Helga said in annoyance, not wanting to deal with this creep.

"Me and my team didn't see you at the last game..."Wolfgang said in that annoying voice of his.

"I was sick...'Helga lied.

The only thing she was _sick_ of was her _lousy_ life and her _lousy_ heartbreak, while Wolfgang kept sending her that smug look.

'Ha! You were better off, you didn't need to see how my team totally owned yours...'Wolfgang said smugly.

"Excuse me, but if memory serves me, _**we** creamed **you**_ guys...'Drake said as he got in between them.

Wolfgang then noticed him, frowned, as he recognize the new kid as the one from the game. The cocky one who did all of the trash talking.

"You losers got lucky, but next time, we seventh graders are going to show you who the real boss at baseball is...'Wolfgang said and Helga rolled her eyes.

'Whatever...if you are done gloating about being older than us...again...I have things to do..."Helga said.

"We both do...'Drake added as well.

Wolfgang grumbled, and muttered _"losers"_ before he walked away. Helga rolled her eyes and Drake sent him a nasty look.

"I see you are already aquainted with Wolfgang..." Helga said in annoyance.

"It was during the first game...he came by to trash talk us and say that because he is a seventh grader, he's better...just what is with him?..."Drake asked in annoyance as he saw the big, blonde creep push down a nerd before he went to the playground.

"He's just a jerk who has been a huge thorn to my class side since forever...he is basically the ringleader to the seventh graders and thinks that he is better than us and tries to bully us...when we were in second grade, he said he was better because he was in the third grade...when we were in third grade, he was in fourth grade and said he was better and when we were in fourth grade-

"Okay, okay...I see the point...He's just a big creep with an even bigger ego and too much free time on his hands...'Drake said.

"That's Wolfgang in a nutshell..."Helga commented.

"I'm still surprise he's a middle schooler...how old is he anyway? He looks way too big to be 12..." Drake said.

"Rumor is that he got held back a lot when he saw younger...some students even think his real age is _15_..."Helga whispered and Drake laughed at that.

"I can see that...Too big body, too small of a brain...and for all that talk about being older makes you better...'Drake laughed.

"Hey, we always knew he was a dumb jerk...dumb enough to be held back if the rumors are true..."Helga said.

"I think they are...besides, maybe he liked being a first grader so much, he stayed a while longer until he got too big..."Drake joked and Helga found herself laughing.

"I doubt it...no one is that dumb on purpose...believe me, I have seen dumb before and that can't be faked..."Helga said and Drake laughed too.

The two pre teens didn't know how they got here but their previous argument was soon forgotten as they found themselves actually laughing together as they kept cracking jokes about Wolfgang and his ego and small I.Q.

Their fight from earlier was soon forgotten.

* * *

 _Later_

 _After School_

The rest of the day had passed and Helg managed to avoid more contact thannecesarry with Arnold. And to her surprise, after that incident with Wolfgang in the hall, she and Drake didn't fight for the rest of the day.

It was strange but neither really complained.

The rest of the day had passed, they took their english quiz and the bell rang, signalling the end of class and everybody being free to leave. Helga, as always, was the first out mostly to avoid Arnold, but as soon as she got out, somebody called her attention.

She was worried that it had been Arnold, but to her surprise, she saw that it was Drake, who was running up to her.

"Hey...Hey...Pataki...'Drake said as he ran up to her.

'What do you want, Sanchez?..."Helga asked, not out of rudeness but of curioisity.

"You left class so fast, that I think you forgot this...'Drake said as she handed her a purple pen, the one Helga used for her quiz.

"Oh, my lucky purple pen...thanks..."Helga said as she took it.

"You didn't _really_ use a pen on a quiz, did you?...'Drake asked out of curiosity.

"I did...why do you ask?..."Helga asked in a simple tone and Drake blinked.

"Nothing is wrong, but...isn't that a little... _gutsy._..using a pen for a quiz?..."Drake asked in a careful tone.

Helga merely shurgged, since she honestly didn't see a big deal.

"Eh...I forgot my number 2 pencil and I didn't really care..."Helga shrugged.

"You must be really confident that you'll pass if you weren't worried...'Drake commented and Helga shrugged.

"Eh, we'll see...Phoebe's going to get an A as always and I don't really care...'Helga shrugged.

"Phoebe is that girl with glasses you always hang out with, right?..."Drake asked and Helga nodded.

"Yeah, she's my best friend...anyway Sanchez, thanks again for getting my pen but I got to be getting home...see ya in the funny papers...'Helga said.

Drake blinked, realizing that she is leaving. However, before she could really leave, he spoke up once more...

"Hey Pataki..."Drake called, getting her attention.

"What is it, Sanchez?...'Helga asked.

"You know...me and my team have soccer practice tomorrow...if you want...you and your friend...Phoebe...you guys can come and watch us play...'Drake said, surprising Helga in the process.

Helga honestly didn't expect the invitation and to be honest, she is't sure how to respond. Up until recently, she didn't like Drake and the feelng was mutual...or she thought it was...

But now this?...

"Soccer?..."Helga asked.

"Yeah...me and my team are training hard for the big game and well...I don't know if it's your thing but we don't mind having an audience..."Drake said, feeling a little awkward.

Helga actually thought about it for a moment. She usually loves sports, but _soccer?_

"I'll think about it..."Helga said to the dark haired boy.

"Cool...well...see ya around Pataki...'Drake said before walking away.

Helga still felt a little akward and soon left for home, unaware of what tomorrow has in store for her.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Soccer Practice_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** So it seems...

 **Kryten:** Thanks for spotting that unfortunante typo. Sorry about that, I don't know how it happened.

 **Ezza** : How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	15. Soccer Practice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 15: Soccer Practice_**

 _With Helga_

The blonde girl would have gone home to the beeper store, but before she could enter, she heard her father irate yelling echoing out.

 _ **"DANGNABBIT MIRIAM! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE YOUR SMOOTHIES ON MY DISPLAY TABLE! YOU SPILT ON MY BEAUTIFUL BEEPERS!...**_ "Bob's yelling could be heard.

"Now B, I already told you that it's the closest to the electric socket and I asked you to put that display elsewhere...'The slur like voice of Miriam could be heard, while Bob yelled even louder.

 _ **"I TOLD YOU NO! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU JUST SLEEP ALL DAY WHILE I TRY TO RUN MY BUSINESS BUT NOW YOU WRECKED THREE FUNCTIONING BEEPERS!.**_.."Bob yelled.

Helga sighed, and decided to leave. She didn't want to be here during another of her parent's fighting. The blonde girl soon left the old, semi out of business beeper store and her lousy parents who are still too busy fighting with each other to notice just how tired she is of all of this.

"Of them, really...

 _"Some family..._ "Helga thought.

At the very least Olga was gone, having gone back to Bennington since she wanted to work on her Master's Degree, which thankfully all of her fancy scholarships are paying for and Helga at the very least will have a few months of peace and quiet without her around.

It was much better than having to deal with her spending the Summer sobbing over that creep from San Lorenzo and her parents once again worshipping the ground she walks on and giving her anything she wanted, even though they were close to poverty as it is...

Sometimes, she really just hates her family.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Park_

Since Helga had no money on her and she didn't want to go home yet, she went to the cheepest and most entertaining place a kid like her could go during times like this.

The city park.

She started skipping rocks for a while, until she got bored. She checked the time and decided it was stil too early to head back, since she knew that her parents are likely still fighting at this point.

"Well, I did that...'Helga muttered, only to suddenly hear a static-y noise.

" _This is grub worm calling Mighty Falcon, do you read Mighty Falcon..._ 'A voice called into a walky talking.

Helga picked up the walky talkie she has had since fourth grade, since her dad even lost the phone service after they went broke and answered it.

"Hey Phoebe..."Helga said, in no mood for this game.

 _"How are you?..._ 'Phoebe asked on the other end.

"Bob and Miriam are fighting again, so i decided to waste time in the park..."Helgasaid.

 _"Come over to my house...my mom is making sushi for dinner, with extra tempura rolls...you want to come?._.."Phoebe asked.

Helga was tempted. She did like sushi and tempura rolls were her favorite .Not to mention with her current income, this is too big of a luxury for her to pass up.

"Sure..."Helga said and she soon found herself on the way to the Hyerdahl residense.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Hyerdahl residence_

Dinner at Phoebe's house was superb and the sushi tasted even more glorious than Helga could have imagined...maybe since it's been awhile since she could indulge in it.

Now they are in Phoebe's room, doing homework together and the two girls were talking...and Helga ended up mentioning Drake's proposition from earlier after they were done with their math homework.

"Drake? You mean the new boy that sits next to you?...'Phoebe asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, he said he has soccer practice tomorrow and he said we can come and watch...'Helga said with a shrug, while Phoebe looked confused.

"Forgive me if I am out of line with saying this Helga, but I thought you and Drake didn't like each other...'Phoebe asked and Helga just shrugged.

"I thought so too...but...he did me a favor and well...I guess compared to most of the chuckleheads in our class, he's not the _worse_. _.._ besides, you know that I'm flat broke and it's been a while since I saw a sports event...even if it's just watching a bunch of clumsy kids kick a ball around, it's way better than just going home afterschool to have my dad rave about his beepers again...'Helga sighed.

Phoebe heard what Helga said about Drake and felt glad that at the very least, she and him are less hostile now...

'Well, I suppose watching Drake's soccer team practice could be mildly entertaining...I would like to go...'Phoebe said and Helga just shrugged.

"I guess we are going tomorrow...so, anyway, we were on question 9, right?...'Helga asked as she and her best friend continued to do homework together.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _Tuesday_

Classes has just been dismissed and Helga and Phoebe soon arrived to P.S 118's soccer field, which was added in recent years due to the new expansion of the school.

It was just like any other school soccer field, and the soccer team was already there practicing with new Coach Smith, the guy they replaced Coach Wittenberg with. They also saw that on the field was drake, wearing a dark blue and white soccer uniform, with a number " _ **7"**_ on it.

"Alright Hillwood Hedgehogs, show me what you got!..."The coach ordered and the soccer players started practicing.

It turns out that Drake is one of the team' s Fowards, the primary scorers. He kept kcicking ball after ball into the net, beating the goalie each time he had the ball.

Even Helga had to admit that while he might be an average baseball player from what she has seem, he has some serious skill as a soccer player. Practice continued for over half an hour but the coach let everyone have a break.

"I must say Helga, this years soccer players seem very promising..."Phoebe said.

"I've seen better..."Helga said.

Unfortunantly for her, one of the players heard her. It was a sixth grade girl with dark hair in a long braid and an annoyed look in her brown eyes, whom Helga suspect must be in another class like Mr. Berts or Ms. Yin's, since she isn't part of Mr. Simmon's class.

"Excuse me, what did you say?..."The girl said and Helga glared at her, not liking an opponent.

"What? You have a hearing problem, braids...I said I have seen better..."Helga said and the girl looked very ticked off.

"What is your name anyway?..."The female soccer player demanded.

"What's it to you, braids?..."Helga demanded.

"My name isn't braids, it's Molly Rivers and I happen to be captain of the team, so I ask again, who are you?..."Molly demanded.

"Helga G. Pataki..."Helga said, already not liking her.

"Who invited you here, anyway?..."Molly asked in annoyance and Drake ran up.

"What's going on here? What are you doing Pataki?..."Drake demanded, having seen Molly arguing with the blonde girl.

"Aparently little Miss Soccer Ball overhere can't take critism...'Helga said.

"You invited her here, Drake?...'Molly asked and Drake looked nervous.

"Well...kind of..."Drake said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It seems that your little friend here doesn't think we're up to soccer standards...'Molly said as she crossed her arms.

Helga hated the way she spoke to her and the blonde girl did what she always does whenever she feels cornered or annoyed with someone.

Mouth off!

"Oh please, I can out kick any one of you...'Helga said in her usual trash talking way.

Drake heard this and frowned, he invited her here to be nice but now she has the nerve to trash talk the team captain. Drake would have argued with her, but he suddenly got a better idea and grabbed the soccer ball.

"Is that so, Pataki? Why don't you show us how it's done?...'Drake said in a challenging tone as he kicked the ball in place.

Helga got the message and nodded. Molly also got the message and seem to like this idea.

"Alright, Helga G. Pataki...if you think that you can play, how about a frendly little game?...'Molly asked in a smug tone.

"It would be my pleasure..."Helga said as she grabbed the ball.

She went to the field and took position.

"Ever played before?..."Drake asked.

'Enough to know that I can beat you..."Helga said as the other memebers sent ** _"Ooohhhs"._**

Okay, that was a bit of a bluff. Sure, Helga played soccer before but that was just friendly games with her class, she never even bothered trying out for the team, she wasn' t even sure that she can beat Drake here.

"Okay Pataki, here are the rules...you will be playing against Drake here, let's see if you can handle him and get the ball to that goal over there..."Molly said as she pointed to the goal at the end of the field.

"Piece of cake..."Helga said, deciding not to be intimidated it.

Her big mouth has already got her here, she might as well see this through. Besides, there is no stinking that she is going to chicken out with how smug Drake is being right now.

The two pre teens then went to their positions and Molly, actingas refiree, blew a whistle. This match began.

Drake started with the ball first, kicking it fast and he wasted no time in mocking Helga.

"Too fast for you, Pataki...'Drake laughed as he kept kicking the ball.

Helga heard this, growled and started running faster. She soon found herself in front of Drake, kicked the ball away and started running to the other direction. Helga smiked when she saw the stunned look on Drake's face.

"Too fast for you, Sahcnez..."Helga laughed.

Drake snapped out of it and started running after her, determined to beat her.

 _ **"GET HER DRAKE!**_...'One of his teammates shouted, motivating Drake even more.

Drake managed to run fast enough to be in front of her, manuevered and soon took the ball away. Nedless to say, Helga wasn't amused.

 _ **"WHY YOU LITTLE!-..**_."

Helga ran after it and for the next 10 minutes, Helga and Drake kept trying to steal the ball from the other. Everyone was captivated by the one-on-one mage. Phoebe is rooting for Helga while Molly and the others were rooting for Drake...though even Molly couldn't help but admit that the loudmouth blonde had some skill when it comes to the game...

But is it enough against Drake?...

They continued trying to beat each other and Drake continued trash talking, which continued to irritate the blonde girl.

"Face it, Pataki! You can beat me, this is _**my**_ game!...'Drake chortled as he ran closer to the net.

Helga heard and saw this and growled.

 _ **"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!..**_.'Helga shouted as she used all of her strengtrh and speed to run fast, cut Drake off, and swipe the ball and started running.

She was so fast that Drake ended up kicking air and fell down, much to the shock of him and his teammates. Helga continued running and gave one, really hard kick to the ball, seidng it flying...

Into the net!

Everyone was stunned until Phoebe started cheering and it snapped everyone out of it.

 _ **"GOAL!**_...'Was shouted.

Drake was still surprised as he got up, dusted himself up and then turned to Helga, who is doing a victory dance.

 _ **"YES! I WON! I WON!..."**_ Helga shouted as she jumped up and down, cheering for herself.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a whistle blowing and they turned to see Coach Smith running towards them and looked mad.

"Young lady, what is your name?...'He demanded.

"Helga G. Pataki...'Helga answered, wondering if she was in trouble or not.

"Miss Pataki, do you know what I call what I just saw?...'Coach Smith said as he pointed at her.

Helga was silent and before Drake could say anything, the coach's expression suddenly changed into a proud smile.

"I call it _raw talent_...you're good, why didn't you try out?...'The coach asked.

'I...I guess I didn't consider it..."Helga said, looking down.

She was too busy moping about Arnold to care about joining any new teams or clubs, however, the coach waved it off.

"Well consider this...you're on the team now..."The coach said and everyone looked surprised, even Drake.

'Are you serious coach?..."Drake asked in surprise.

"I am...you got spunk and skill Pataki...with a little guidance, I think we have the fire we need to make this team into champeons...what do you say, Miss Pataki?...'The coach asked.

Helga turned to Phoebe, who was smiling.

"I think this is a wonderful opportunity Helga, you should go for it...'Phoebe whispered into her ear but Helga still didn't look convinced.

'I'm not sure, Pheebs..."Helga whispered back.

"Why not? Soccer is fun, you are good at it...besides...it would certainly be more funs than beepers, wouldn't it?...'Phoebe whispered to her.

That did the trick.

"I'll do it..."Helga said quickly and the coach looked pleased.

"Great...come and I'll get you a uniform..."The coach said to the blonde girl.

'Wait coach...she has to try out...we all did..."Molly pointed out.

"You are right...I almost forgot about it...how about it Miss Pataki, are you up for it?..."The Coach asked and Helga smirked.

'I think I am..."Helga said with a challenging smile on her face.

Helga then did the same exact excersized the other team mates did during try outs and ended up passing them all. Drake was surprised, Phoebe looked happy and Molly looked annoyed, even when she finished them all.

"I think we have seen enough to know that Miss Pataki has what it takes..."Coach Smith said, while Moly just _**"hmpted**_ ".

Phoebe then ran to Helga and hugged her.

"Way to go, Helga..."Phoebe said, feeling happy for her and Helga, for the first time in a long while, actually smiled a bit.

The other players soon went back to practice, still surprised by the sudden addition to the team. Before Helga and Phoebe could leave to get her uniform, Drake walked up to them.

'Hey Pataki...'Drake said.

'What is it, Sanchez?...'Helga said in annoyance.

To her surprise, the boy had a small, _approving_ smile on his face.

"Congradulations for making the team...'He said before he ran to continue practicing.

Helga blinked, totally confused. One second, he doesn't like her, another second, he's bad mouthing her, another second he is making jokes that even she finds funny, another second, he seems like a decent guy, then he trash talks her during the game and now he congradulates her for getting on the team, despite originally not intending to?

"Drake has got to be the most confusing guy I have ever met...'Helga muttered before she and Phoebe went to get her uniform.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Helga On The Team_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Two chapters in one day! YAY!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	16. Helga On The Team Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 16: Helga On The Team Part 1_**

 _The Next Day_

Arnold had arrived to P.S118, his parents having dropped him off only a moment ago.

The football headed boy went to the front of the school and went to his locker. He still had about 10 minutes before class starts, so he is not worried.

"Hey Arnold...'Was called.

The football headed boy turned around and saw his best friend Gerald walking up to him.

"Hey Gerald..."Arnold greeted.

"You will never guess what happened?..."Gerald said to his best friend.

"You won the lottery...'Arnold jokingly guessed.

"No, _Pop Daddy II_ On Ice is coming to town in just two weeks...'Gerald said, really excited.

"For real?...'Arnold asked as he shut his locker.

"Would I kid about something like that?..."Gerald asked and Arnold laughed.

Pop Daddy is still Gerald's favorite and it seems the sequel is finally coming out soon.

"Anyway, tickets are going to be out soon, so we have to make sure we get some before they are all sold out..."Gerald said in a serious tone and Arnold laughed and nodded.

As the two boys passed the next hall, they saw their friends near Simmon's class, with Rhonda in the middle, no doubt giving more gossip.

"I am serious! I heard it from Lydia...her brother is on the team and he told her truthfully that's how it happened yesterday afterschool...'Rhonda said, while the others looked surprised.

"My Rhonda, I never would have expected that of Helga...'Lila said in her usual way.

That got Arnold's attention. What are they talking about Helga and why does Lila look so surprised?

"Hey guys...'Arnold greeted his friends as he walked up to them.

"Hey Arnold...'They all greeted.

"What's going on here?...'Arnold asked and Rhonda had her gossipy look on her face.

"You will never guess what happened yesterday on the soccer field..."Rhonda said...

"What happened, Rhonda?..." Arnold asked, while Gerald looked curious to his best friend.

He usually isn't one for gossip.

"I heard from Lydia, she's in my etiquette class, she told me that her brother Jake told here that there was a showdown between Helga and Drake in the field yesterday after school school...'Rhonda said and Arnold almost looked startled.

What are you saying, did they get into a fight?...'Arnold asked in concern.

'No, apparently Helga beat him in a soccer match and now she is on the team...'Rhonda said.

Arnold blinked and his concern look soon changed to a positive one.

"Oh, that's all...'Arnold said.

"But wait, I thought soccer tryouts happened over a week ago?...'Arnold questioned.

"They did...Lydia didn't mention how but somehow, Helga ended up joining..."Rhonda said.

Soon Mr. Simmons came and opened the class for them. Everyone soon entered and sat in their usual seats, and even Phoebe was there. Everyone kept talking about the soccer incident yesterday with the exception of Phoebe, who only came a moment ago and was unaware of that. Soon Drake arrived to the classroom and after him was Helga.

While Mr. Simmons was busy and they still had a few moments before class, Rhonda decided to make her move on them.

"Hello, Helga...Drake...'Rhonda said with interest in her tone.

"What do you want now, Miss Priss? It's too early in the morning...'Drake said in annoyance, causing Rhonda to glare at him.

Rhonda however, smirked a bit.

'I see someone is still sore about getting their butt kicked by a girl at soccer yesterday...'Rhonda micked and Drake glared at her.

"So, you know...and knowing you, you had nothing better to do that tell it to anyone who didn't want to listen to it...'Drake mocked.

Rhonda glared at him and soon turned to Helga.

'Anyway Helga...I suppose I should give you congratulations for making it on the team...as late as it is, anyways...'Rhonda said.

"Um...thanks...'Helga said, with a brow raised in confusion.

"I am curious, how exactly did you get on the team, since tryouts happened almost two weeks ago?...'Rhonda asked, trying to sound innocent.

Helga, who honestly didn't care or think it was a big deal, just flat out answered.

"Me and Phoebe saw Drake and his team play, I told him that I could do better, one thing lead to another and it ended with me beating him in the match. The coach saw and apparently, he thought I was good and asked me to join and as exception..."Helga said in a simple "I don't care kind of tone", thus confirming Rhonda's rumor.

Rhonda blinked. She honestly expected...well...I don't know...something more dramatic or elaborate than that, and from the way Helga delivered it, she doubted that she was lying.

It was like she honestly didn't care.

"Oh...well...good to know...'Rhonda said before she went back to her desk.

Arnold was about to get out of his desk and go congratulate Helga over joining the team, except that's when the first bell rang and Mr. Simmons officially started class today.

He's happy for her that she joined the team. He didn't really think that soccer was her thing but he is happy for her and he wants her to know that he'll be rooting for her for the upcoming soccer match. They are friends now and while he is surprised she didn't mention this to him yet, he assumes it was an oversight or something. Either way, he is glad for her and he wants to show it to her the first chance he gets.

That is what a _friend_ does anyway.

 _"I'll tell her after class._..'Arnold thought, as he cast a glance at Helga, who has just opened her text book.

He also noticed that Drake also had opened his book, but for a moment, it seemed he was looking at Helga, only to flinch and go back to his book.

 _"Huh? Weird?.._.'Arnold thought before he shrugged, not paying any mind to it.

* * *

 _Later_

 _After class_

With the rumor about Helga suddenly joining the soccer team having been confirmed to be true, Rhonda, as always, got bored once it was no longer juicy and started looking for a new hot gossip piece to spread around.

As usual...

Anyway, homeroom has just let out and this is the brief five minutes where students go to their locker and get their items for their next class...

Gym.

Arnold had tried to talk to Helga, but he just missed her and she was already in the gym, in her uniform, just like everyone else.

Arnold got there and Coach Smith was there, since he was the sixth grade gym teacher, in addition to being the soccer coach.

'Alright students, today we will be running laps today...boys with boys, girls with girls...move out...'The gym teacher announced

Arnold sighed as he knew that he wouldn't be able to talk to Helga now until later, but he didn't fret. The day is still early and he still has the rest of the day left in order to talk to her, so he wouldn't worry.

Besides, it's not like she is _trying_ to avoid him or something...

* * *

 _With Helga_

 _"Thank Goodness...I wasn't sure how much longer I could get with avoiding him..._ 'Helga thought as she and Phoebe prepared to start running laps around the gym.

Or they were about to, Coach Smith was about to start, only for his whistle to give out and he went to get a new one, leaving with Helga and Phoebe a few extra moments to speak to each other.

"So Helga, what was it that Drake wanted to talk to you this morning?...'Phoebe asked.

She is referring to how this morning, Drake had come to Helga to talk to her and he said that it was a matter concerning the team.

"Oh, nothing big Pheebs...that bozo just wouldn't stop nagging me about showing up to practice tomorrow and on time...he said everyone, including midfielders are expected to show up on time...'Helga said with an eye roll.

Phoebe smiled at that.

"You have to admit Helga, despite how much you two have been fighting, he is rather accepting of you joining..."Phoebe said.

Helga blinked and glanced at Drake, who was with Harold, Stinky and Sid and were now laughing at something she couldn't hear.

"Eh...I guess..."Helga said, not really caring.

Suddenly coach Smith came back, blew his whistle and soon all of the girls started running laps, with Helga in the lead.

* * *

 _Later that day_

 _"Just where is she?._..'Arnold thought as he searched the halls.

He was looking for Helga, he really wanted to talk to her but he keeps missing her all day and quite frankly, he is getting frustrated right now. He just wants to find his friend, congratulate her for her accomplishment and maybe even take her to Slaucens to celebrate.

"Hey Arnold...'A feminine voice called to him.

Arnold turned around and saw that it was Lila.

"Hey Lila...'Arnold said to the red haired girl he once held a torch for.

Though that torch has long burned out...

"Forgive me but you seem troubled, is something wrong?...'Lila asked.

"Not really...I'm looking for Helga...I want to talk to her about something...'Arnold said and Lila's expression soon brighten up.

"Oh, I see...I just saw her heading to the library...'Lila said as she pointed to the direction and Arnold's smile brightened.

"Thanks Lila...'Arnold said as he soon went to that direction.

Lila saw him leave and couldn't help but giggle to herself. While she and Helga might not be official friends or anything, she can still remember a certain something about the blonde girl, one that involved a school play from so long ago. She also noticed that Helga seemed a little down lately and since Arnold seems much more receptive of her than he was last year, this could be good for her.

After all, even if she doesn't like-like Arnold, one has to admit that his sudden newfound desire to be close to Helga is rather... _sweet._

* * *

 _The Library_

 _"Criminy! Of all the rotten luck..._ "Helga thought in frustration.

It was lunch time again and as always, she tried to hide from Arnold, who for some reason, seems even more determined to torment her with his presence lately. She was going to hide in the janitor's closet as always but the smelly old custodian was there, so that was out.

She was just lucky that Arnold is likely in the cafeteria and would have no desire to come to the library at this hour, which would serve as her temrary refuge.

Sure, maybe she is being ridiculous at this point but...being so close to Arnold still messes her up...a lot.

She's just not ready to face him...it's still too soon.

The blonde girl entered the library, where only a few students were there and Helga sighed in relief.

There was only half an hour left of lunch, and she already ate the extra sandwich Phoebe generously gave her today, so that she wouldn't starve. She figured now she could grab a book and read until it was time for the next period.

'Hey Helga...'Was suddenly called.

 _"D'OH! What's with him? What do I have, a tracking device on me?...'_ Helga thought in dismay as she turned around and saw the smiling face of her beautiful Arnold.

Who unknowingly is taunting her with everything she knows she could never have. Before San Lorenzo, Arnold hardly ever paid attention to her unless she practically forced herself in front of him, purposely bothering him just for the tiniest bit of his attention but now, when she wants to _avoid_ him, he won't leave her alone?!

Just how unfair is her life, anyway?!

Realizing that she hasn't answered in a total of five seconds, she opened her mouth and turned to him, trying hard not to look him in the eye...

"H-Hey Arnold...what's up?..."Helga said, since she knew she couldn't get away with being a stature for more than a few seconds without getting even _**more**_ unwanted attention from him.

"I heard the big news...'Arnold said, looking happy.

"What big news?...'Helga asked.

"You know, that you made the soccer team...congratulations..."Arnold said to her.

"Oh...that...yeah...thanks...'Helga said as she tried to talk away.

Arnold apparently, wasn't going to let her.

"Wait Helga...I wanted to see if you want to come with me to Slaucens or something to celebrate...it's not everyday someone joins a team..."Arnold said and Helga's breath hitched a bit, and she hoped it wasn't audible.

She gulped and tried to regain her nerves there...

'I...I don't think that's necessary Arnold...I mean...It's just soccer, besides..it was all sort of random yesterday...no need to make a big deal about it...'Helga said, wanting to run away again.

He is trying to get close to her again, to make her his friend and she doesn't want that. What she wants is something she knows he can never give her, so she is better off being away from him.

For both their sakes...

"Helga, don't cut yourself short...this is a big deal and I'm really happy for you...come on...Slaucens...my treat..."Arnold insisted again and Helga made the mistake of looking into his eyes again.

The beautiful green pools that she always used to wish that she could bathe in...the ones that unknown to him and the whole world, could hypnotize her and if he truly commanded it, she would do whatever he say if he truly wanted her by his side and be with her...

They are having that affect on her again and she can't stand it

"Arnold..I..."Helga stuttered, she didn't know how to handle this now, her mind has become a blank as she stared into those eyes of his. She is slipping, she felt that she was slipping just like that time she had ice cream with him and his parents and she knew this time they would be alone and that would be worse...or better...or...I mean...ugh!

Helga felt herself slipping and was about to do something stupid, only for her salvation came in the most unlikely of forms.

'Pataki! Finally, I have been looking everywhere for you..."The annoyed voice of Drake Sanchez said as he walked in, starting the two blondes.

"Sanchez?...'Helga exclaimed while Arnold looked surprised by the sudden interruption.

"Yeah me...Pataki, what's with you? I told you this morning to meet me in the gym after lunch and later after school to practice, just because you're a late addition doesn't mean I'm going to let you slack off..."Drake said in annoyance.

Helga blinked on surprise. She did forget that. This morning, as soon as she arrived to school, Drake arrived and started being his rude and stupid self by trying to tell her what to do. He said that since she is new to the team and came in late, he decided to take it upon himself to make sure she knows the team rules and plays, just so she doesn't hold them back.

Helga didn't appreciate his bossiness and ego and it caused an argument between them that nearly got them late for class. But right now, he is her ticket to getting away with Arnold.

"Oh right...soccer...I almost forgot...sorry Arnold, I have to do this...some other time, maybe...'Helga said quickly to the blonde boy who blinked, before he looked disappointed.

"Oh, I see...yeah, maybe next time...'Arnold sighed.

Before he could ask if she wanted to do this tomorrow instead, Helga soon left the library, practically dragging Drake out with her before Arnold could say anything. Arnold blinked before he shrugged.

There is always next time.

* * *

 _With Helga and Drake_

"Pataki! Where's the fire? What's with you?...'Drake demanded as he caught up with her.

Helga, having now recovered from her encounter with Arnold, turned to Drake with a fake nonchalant look on her face.

"Hey, you were the one who barged in here demanding to get some practice done...'Helga said with a shrug.

Drake didn't know if she was being serious or not, but he let it go. He has more important matters to deal with now.

'Whatever, come on Pataki...you need to know the plays for later..."Drake said.

"What's happening later?..."Helga asked.

'Were you listening to me at all? I told you that we have extra practice later because of you...Molly insisted on it..."Drake said.

Helga remembered that and she also remembered of the dark haired team captain who she made an... _"impression"_ on yesterday. Needless to say, this afternoon is bound to be something.

Drake and Helga soon left for the gym in order to practice and Helga didn't really care right now about his bossiness or how he gets on her nerves. Right now, she rather deal with Drake and his ego than deal with Arnold and her still aching heart.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Helga On The Team Part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Call Me Nettie:** We shall see...I hope this chapter will do for now...

 **Invader Johnny:** We shall see...

 **61394** : Helga: Thanks...

 **Melimontecino93:** So far, nothing...but we shall see...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	17. Helga On The Team Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 17: Helga On The Team Part 2_**

 _Previously_

 _"What's happening later?..."Helga asked._

 _'Were you listening to me at all? I told you that we have extra practice later because of you...Molly insisted on it..."Drake said._

 _Helga remembered that and she also remembered of the dark haired team captain who she made an... "impression" on yesterday. Needless to say, this afternoon is bound to be something._

 _Drake and Helga soon left for the gym in order to practice and Helga didn't really care right now about his bossiness or how he gets on her nerves. Right now, she rather deal with Drake and his ego than deal with Arnold and her still aching heart._

* * *

 _Later_

 _That Same Day_

Helga managed to successfully avoid Arnold for the rest of the day by ironically by sticking with Sanchez whenever Phoebe was around. She faked asking him to go over the team play and she knew that it irritated the hot heated boy, but Helga didn't care.

It's the only thin he is good for right now.

Anyway, the rest of school passed and it was now 3:30pm.

Time for soccer practice.

Usually soccer practice is held on on Tuesdays and Thursdays but just as Drake said, Molly wanted to drill her with all of the plays and strategies in order to prepare her for the upcoming game that is in less than two weeks. The coach was here and after they did the warm up excersize Molly went on a big speech that Helga is sure must have been rehearsed or something...

"Alright everybody, we only got 10 days until our first official game against our rivals at P.S 119..."Molly said as she marched around, almost like she was a drill Sargent. "Now I know I don't need to remind you that the first game of the season, pretty much will be a preview to how we will be like for the season, so I need everybody to pay attention, focus and give me 110 percent! P.S118 has been left out of the state championships for too long, but this year will be different, this is the year we take that trophy by ** _FORCE!_**...'Molly said to the other soccer players.

Helga rolled her eyes while Drake, at least tried to pay attention.

 _'Yeesh,_ she seems a little _**too**_ into this game..."Helga muttered and Drake heard her.

"Believe me, this is nothing...'Drake whispered back.

Helga honestly didn't expect a reply, she was just speaking out loud. Unfortunately, neither she nor Drake were quiet enough and Molly heard them, but her brown eyes were focused on Helga.

"Oh, it seems the _newbie_ here thinks she is a comedian..."Molly said as she marched up to Helga.

Helga glared at her at that remark.

"The name is Helga G. Pataki, _Missy_ and don't you forget it..."Helga said to Molly, who glared at her.

"Well then Helga G. Pataki..." Molly started, before a smirk formed on her face... "Why don't you go first...try and kick the ball pass Elmer here..."Molly said as she gestured to a large kid who served as the goalie.

Helga said nothing as she simply kicked the ball, which Elmer blocked the first time, only for Helga to get back, kick and manage to get a goal in.

"Not bad...now let's see how you'll do with some competition..."Molly said as she now had possession of the ball.

Molly has a competitive look in her eyes, one matched by Helga.

"Bring it on, sister..."Helga said, welcoming the challenge.

* * *

 _Later_

Half an hour of soccer practice has passed and the team members were now taking a break. Molly was busy talking to the coach, while Helga was drinking some much needed water and was in the process of getting to know her new team mates.

With her now, there are a total of 11 kids on the team, with one guy, Guy having been changed into equipment manager due to adding Helga to the team, but enough about that. There is her, Drake, Molly, Elmer the goalie, Sara and Tara, a pair of twins girls that are first defenders, a tall, lanky kid named Dennis who is a midfielder like her , a short kid named Wally and surprisingly Park and Peapod kid were also on the team, along with Katrinka.

So at the very least, there are some familiar faces here...

"I must say Helga, you managed to do pretty good for your first official practice...'Park said good naturally.

While Helga had been the class bully, Park was one of the few boys that rarely felt her wrath, most likely due to the fact that he was also one of the few who were smart enough not to set her off.

Peapod Kid too, it seems.

'Why yes, you showed good effort...good effort indeed..."Peapod Kid said in his fancy way.

Despite being tired and nearly out of breath due to everything Molly put her through just now, Helga cracked a smile at that.

"Thanks...but we're going to need to keep working hard if we want to win this thing..."Helga muttered.

As much as she hated to admit it, Molly did have a point. While Helga didn't care much for what goes on in the school, she did make a point in the fact that it's been over three years since P.S118 brought home a state championship trophy and despite what she has been through, Helga is on this team and like every other team she has ever been on, she is in it to win it.

"We will...there is too much talent here for us not to win...'Drake said as he came and even offered some extra water bottles to his teammates.

'Thanks..that was pretty.. _team spirited_ of you to say...'Helga said, only for Drake to smirk.

"I meant _**my**_ talent..but you guys are good too..."Drake said and Helga rolled her eyes again.

"I take back my thanks...'Helga said sarcastically, while Drake smirked, before he gave her a simple smile.

'So, what do you think about the team so far?...'Drake asked.

"I think the team captain hates me and everybody doesn't realize it or care..."Helga said simply and Park laughed.

"Molly doesn't _hate_ anyone, she's actually really nice once you get to know her, she just gets really into the game...'Park explained to the blonde girl.

"Give her time...you two will soon find common ground...'Peapod Kid said.

"Why do you act like you know her that well?...'Helga asked.

"She has been our team captain for two years now, so yes, I do say we know her personally..."Peapod Kid said.

"Wait, you mean this isn't your first time either?...'Helga asked in confusion and Park and Peapod Kid shook their heads.

'No...We have been on this team since third grade Helga..."Park answered and Helga blinked.

"Why yes, the same time since Molly joined the team, to be precise...did you really not know?...'Peapod Kid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I...I guess I didn't..."Helga said, feeling strangely embarrassed.

Despite the fact that they have been classmates for years, Park and Peapod Kid sort of...she couldn't explain but she mostly just focused on Arnold and had to deal with the class mates that were the closest to him. Park and Peapod Kid might be in their class but it seems maybe she overlooked some things due to her sick obsession with the football headed boy she can never have.

"Either way, it's nice that I'm not the only newbie that Molly goes postal on...'Drake joked and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Keep yapping and your gums will get cold...'Helga said sarcastically and Drake rolled his eyes at that.

"So Helga, I got to say, you got quite a strong leg on you, and I thought it was tough stopping the ball when Drake kicked...'Elmer commented as he came by.

Helga smirked when she heard this and sent a smug look to Drake, who rolled his eyes once more.

"Thanks...I try..."Helga said, feeling some satisfaction that at the very least, she has something over Sanchez, but she plans on improving upon that.

Suddenly they heard a whistle blowing and then turned to see Molly, who did it, while the coach was busy making some phone call.

"Alright, break time is over...now hustle people, I want to see some balls going through that net..." Molly ordered and started bossing everyone around.

Helga did her best not to go into an argument with her every five minutes because of it.

* * *

 _Later_

After practice, a tired Helga was on her way home and coincidentally came across Phoebe, who just came out of a nearby book store and the two best friends are now talking about her progress.

"Coach Smith is a total slave driver but he's nothing compared to that basket case Molly who seems have it out for me and on top of all of that, Drake won't stop bragging and showing off...it's like the only reason he is there is to try and get on my nerves...as always..."Helga said as she explained the events of her first soccer practice.

"Oh my..."Phoebe said, worried about what she heard.

"Is it really _that_ bad Helga?...'Phoebe asked. After all, she just wanted her on the team as a distraction from Arnold and for her to get out of the beeper store and do something healthier and more constructive that hiding and crying in her room.

Helga however just shrugged.

'Eh, there a little crazy but nothing I can't handle..just give me a few weeks and I will whip that team into shape...'Helga said, surprising Phoebe with her reply.

"Really?...'Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, you know me Phoebe...even if Molly is suppose to be the captain but I **_am_** a leader Pheebs and any team I am on, I aim to win...'Helga said, and Phoebe smiled.

Ever since San Lorenzo, the fire inside of Helga was almost all doused out, but right now, Phoebe saw a glimmer of the competitive fire she always got whenever she played sports and that was what Phoebe is counting on.

Heartbreak is hard on anyone but the only cure for it is to move on and let it go...

Helga is still having a hard time letting go of Arnold, that much is obvious but at the very least this could do her some good. That's what Phoebe wants, for her friend to get better and move on with her life.

"So tell me, how many goals did you manage to make?...'Phoebe asked.

"Nine...'Helga said proudly.

"And best of all, that show off Drake only managed to get eight in...He says he was going easy on me since I was new but we all know that was his hurt ego talking...'Helga laughed and Phoebe smiled more when she heard her laughing.

It gave her hope that soon, she will be hearing more and more of it...

* * *

 _Later_

Helga soon arrived to the beeper store/ home and to her dismay, her dad was there with his arms crossed.

"And just where have you been, little lady?..."Big Bob demanded.

"I was at soccer practice Bob..."Helga said to her father, who still looked peeved.

'Soccer? since when do you take soccer?..."Big Bob demanded.

'Since yesterday, I told you last night that I joined the team...'Helga said, wondering why she even bothers trying to communicate with him if he never listens.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time playing silly games, we got a business to run here..."Bob said as he gestured to his empty store.

"First off Bob, Soccer is a sport, not a silly game and in case you forgot, being on a team is good for college resumes and junk...besides, you seem to be dong fine all on your own...'Helga said the last part sarcastically.

Before Big Bob could retort to that, they heard a small crashing sound coming from the employee lounge/kitchen and they new what it was.

"Um...B... where did I put the Tabasco?...'Miriam asked.

"Oh for the love of Pete.."Big Bob muttered as he went to see what damage his wife did this time.

Helga rolled her eyes, no longer caring about her parents actions anymore. She used this opportunity to head to her _"room",_ changed out of her soccer uniform and laid in her sleeping bag. As tough as her first day on the team was, she couldn't deny that she did have fun. Soccer was a good out let and best of all, it was a good distraction away from this miserable place and her miserable life.

Yeah, she is still miserable, living in lousy conditions, having no one but her best friend who seems to care about her existence and of course, dealing with that big, gaping hole in her heard, left after Arnold tore it out but hey, at the very least, she managed to find a nice, one and a half hour distraction from all of this...

So...that's something...right?

The blonde girl just sighed as she decided to get her homework done, anything to not have to once again face the fact that she is living in a dump and her life still stinks...but, she's already faced her worse nightmare and Phoebe did say that sooner or later, things can only get better from here on out...

Helga usually isn't an optimist but she did hope that what her best friend said, will turn out true...whenever it does, that is...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Different_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Melimontecino93** : We will have to wait and see...

 **Invader Johnny** : Sadly, he is much too dense...

 **DanteVirgil09** : Not sure, as I said, we will have to see...

 **Kryten:** Language...

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** First off, thanks and congrats for posting five consecutive reviews in a row and welcome back to this story. I hope this chapter was just a enjoyable to you as the others were.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	18. Different

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 18: Different_**

 _One week later_

Over a week has passed since Helga joined the soccer team and it didn't take long for her to get in sync with the rest of the team. As she predicted, Molly was still tough on her but it wasn't anything that the blonde spitfire wasn't tough enough to handle.

She also had the issue with Drake, who still got on her nerves during practice, so Helga mostly just tried to stick with Park, Peapod Kid and Katrinka due to them being familiar and even Elmer since so far, he hasn't proven to be so annoying and he seemed to at least be okay with her presence on the team. And to Helga's surprise, it wasn't unpleasant talking to them.

It actually surprised her by what she learned about them. Katrinka, despite being a pretty quiet individual, is actually pretty funny and is very savvy about sports, which Helga could always appreciate. Park, despite not seeming like it, is a lot smarter than he looks since he is good with strategies and despite talking all fancy like, Peapod kid isn't afraid to get his hands dirty during the game.

It surprised Helga that in one week she has learned more about than than in the last six years of having them as school mates. It seems she was too obsessed with Arnold at the time to bother learning about them unless it was convenient for her. No one will ever know just how embarrassed she was about that.

So, there was a side benefit to her joining that team, and she managed to talk to some kids that didn't get under her skin like the rest of her classmates tend to do, which to her, is a small accomplishment. The other benefit is the fact that soccer practice gave her a good excuse to not have to deal with her moronic parents and even on the days that she didn't have practice, all she needed was to take a soccer ball and tell them that she is practicing, even when she wasn't and they bought it. Another side bonus.

However, the biggest and most important bonus to her was that any time Arnold tried to get close to her again, she used the excuse of soccer practice to avoid him and so far, it worked well this week.

Though today is Monday and she has to see just how well that will work out this week.

Anyway, those were the pros of her new situations...the cons however involved Molly still bossing her around but as she mentioned to Phoebe, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Though at times, it was pretty challenging not to give into her natural instincts and slug the girl whenever she got too in her face but she is trying to evolve pass that.

Heck, with the exception of yelling at Drake and a few scuffles here and there, her fighting record has been at an all time low...and she is okay with that.

Another thing is Drake and the strange part was, Helga still isn't sure what to make of him. Some days, he is trash talking her and bragging her ear off, which would result in arguments that the others would have to break up and other times, he actually tries to help her out and almost seems...well...tolerable.

It was hard to keep up with him.

Anyway, today is Monday, she just arrived at school, ready for another week of potential drama, trauma and gross cafeteria food...

 _'Here we go.._.'Helga muttered as she entered the school.

* * *

 _Inside_

Once inside the school, Helga went to her locker, got her items and soon was met up by Phoebe.

"Good morning Helga..."Phoebe greeted.

"Morning Pheebs, what's up?..."Helga asked after getting her items and shutting her locker.

"Nothing in particular except that I have my kendo lessons after school, want to come?...'Phoebe asked.

Helga has witness her kendo lessons before due to not wanting to go back home and it has become something of a regular thing for them, but not enough that Phoebe doesn't ask her if she would like to come...

"Can't, I have soccer practice again this afternoon..."Helga said, reminding her of this weeks unusual schedule due to her being added late.

'Oh, I see..." Phoebe said but didn't seem upset.

The two girls continued walking and talking together and more or less talked about their respective weekends, for Helga, it wasn't much to talk about, just avoiding her parents and practicing soccer, but to her, that's better than nothing.

"Hey Helga..." Katrinka suddenly appeared to the two girls.

'Hey Katrinka..."Helga greeted her soccer mate.

"So...how was your weekend?...'Katrinka asked, surprised Helga, since they mostly just talked during soccer practice.

Helga shook it off and answered her.

"Same old, same old...yours?..."Helga asked, figuring she might as well.

"It was okay...my grandmother came to visit for the weekend and we went to the park and to dinner at a place called Georgio's..." Katrinka said, being surprisingly social right now.

"That's...nice...'Helga said.

After all, it beats the heck out of what she did this weekend. Katrinka smiled at her answer.

"Anyway, I got to go get my stuff from my locker before class starts...see ya later at soccer practice...'Katrinka said before walking away.

Helga blinked and turned to Phoebe.

'What just happened?...'Helga asked Phoebe who just smiled.

"It seems Katrinka is being friendly..." Phoebe said with a smile, while Helga still looked surprised.

Sure, they talked during soccer practice and she laughed at her jokes, but this?

"Why would she?..."Helga asked and Phoebe shook her head.

"Maybe she thinks you are someone she might like to be friends with or at least socialize, no since you aren't being so hostile to her or the others anymore..."Phoebe answered and Helga blinked.

'Friendly? with me?...'Helga questioned again.

She still has her tough reputations but Katrinka is actually pretty cool so...maybe it wouldn't hurt a bit...right?

"Hey Pataki..."Drake called and Helga sighed.

"Yes, Sanchez?...'Helga answered, wondering what he wants now.

"So, how was your weekend?...'Drake asked and Helga looked surprised before she answered.

'Fine...yours?...'Helga asked, feeling awkward here.

"Fine..."Drake answered and then turned to Phoebe.

"Hey...um...Heyerdahl, right?..."Drake asked.

"Yes, but you can call me, Phoebe?...'The cute Asian girl replied.

"Okay, Phoebe...so, uh...how was your weekend?...'Drake asked, seemingly a little awkward himself right now.

"It was fine, thank you..."Phoebe answered.

There was an uncomfortable amount of silence before Drake answered.

'Anyway, I got to be getting to class...see you at practice later...'Drake said before he left, leaving the girls confused over his behavior.

"Is it just me, or is he acting weirder?...'Helga asked.

"I am sure, since because you both are teammates, he is trying to be civil at the very least..."Phoebe theorized.

Helga figured it made sense and just shrugged it off as she went to get her items from her locker.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During Lunch Time_

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd has just got out of class and was now gossiping with her fellow sixth grade girls, who were listening with various degrees of interest.

"And Shanna told me that Hannah's father won't let her go to Stacy's part since there isn't going to be a chaperone, can you believe that?...'Rhonda whispered to the girls, who listed.

After that, Rhonda and her best friend and sidekick Nadine walked through the halls, still talking, though Rhonda was a little frustrated. She thought that in sixth grade, there would be much more drama but unfortunately, things have been stale and even that bit about Hannah and Shanna didn't satisfy her.

She is in the need for some juicy gossip...

"Oh Nadine, can you believe how mundane the sixth grade turned out to be...'Rhonda said dramatically.

"What do you mean, Rhonda?..."Nadine asked in confusion.

"You would think that being official preteens would have been more interesting, but so far it's been so...bland..."Rhonda sighed in frustration.

"I...guess...'Nadine shrugged, not really caring.

"I mean..where is the drama? where is the tension? I swear...we had way more drama back in the fourth grade alone...'Rhonda sighed.

Nadine and Rhonda continued walking and talking and two girls passed them that caught Rhonda's eyes. Helga and Phoebe, who apparently didn't notice them, as Helga kept walking away.

Back in fourth grade, Helga would have stopped and made a snarky comment and Rhonda would have retorted by mocking her for either her poor fashion or hairstyle and they would go back in fourth...

But so far, Helga barely seems to speak unless spoken to...it was strange.

"Have you notice something _off_ about Helga?...'Rhonda asked.

"What do you mean?..."Nadine asked.

"I mean...you know how she is, she has always been the class bully, pulling pranks, picking fights and causing all sorts of trouble but ever since the sixth grade started, she has been under the radar...heck, I haven't even heard a single thing about her in a _real_ fight..."Rhonda pointed out.

"Isn't that a _good_ thing?...'Nadine asked.

"True...but it's confusing..Helga has been that way since as far back as Pre-K...I wonder what is up with her that she isn't causing any more fights...'Rhonda said.

"What about all the times she is yelling at Drake? Doesn't that count?..."Nadine said.

Rhonda was about to say something, only for her to get a _'Eureka'_ moment.

"Nadine, that's it...it's that boorish Drake...'Rhonda said with a smug look.

'What do you mean?..."Nadine asked in confusion.

"Have you noticed that Helga's strange behavior seems to have started when classes started...around the same time that Drake joined in...'Rhonda said with a smirk.

"What? Are you saying that Drake is somehow responsible for Helga being different now?..."Nadine asked her dark haired friend.

"I am not sure...there are way too many blanks here but I think I will be keeping a closer eye on them...'Rhonda said with a gleam in her eyes.

Something is going on with Helga and Drake is somehow involved with it and Rhonda is going to figure it out.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During recess_

 _"Where is she?_...'Arnold thought as he searched for Helga.

He and the others were going to play some dodge ball, one of Helga's personal favorites and he wanted to invite her, but she isn't around. He did however see Phoebe come to recess.

'Hey Phoebe, do you know where Helga is?..."Arnold asked the dark haired girl.

"Helga went to go practice more soccer...'Phoebe lied and Arnold blinked.

He knew that Helga was on the team now and that she wanted to do good, especially with the first game coming up but she seems to be overdoing it...He wanted to say something but he didn't want to discourage her over her new found after school activity, which is also a constructive one as well.

"She is sure taken with her new activity...'Arnold commented, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, she is..."Phoebe said as she hated lying but Helga asked her too.

Yes, she has been practicing soccer but she is not doing that now, she is just still unable to be around Arnold so directly, at least for not prolong periods of time.

Phoebe is just so frustrated, there are times when she just wants to yell at Arnold over breaking Helga's heart but the rational side of her, along with the constant reminder of Helga, told her that she can't since overall, Arnold _never_ meant to hurt Helga by saying he just wants to be friends. In fact, he is still _unaware_ of how much those words had hurt her and Phoebe also knows that overall, Arnold is still a nice guy and he is not obligated to return Helga's feeling, he simply made his choice and his feelings clear.

But that doesn't mean Phoebe has to like it.

"You're on my team, babe...'Gerald said flirtatiously to Phoebe who nodded and just tried to focus on the game.

Though it was hard, since most of the time, her thoughts went to her best friend, who is still hurting deep inside.

* * *

 _With Helga_

Helga was walking through the halls of P.S 118, which was mostly empty since most of the kids were outside playing, something she hasn't done at all this year since sixth grade started, due to knowing if she steps out there, Arnold will see her and...and...

Ugh...

 _"Why, oh why does fate have to torture me so much? Why can't I just let it go and move on?._..'Helga thought in sadness as she looked out the window.

She caught a sight of Arnold, who was playing dodge ball with the others and even after crushing her heart, he still looks so majestic.

Why does something so wonderful have to hurt her so much?

"Will I ever be able to get over you?...'Helga thought, still feeling the gaping hole in her heart, which hasn't change at all even after all of this time.

"Just what are you staring at anyway?...'Drake said as he suddenly appeared, surprising Helga enough that she actually jolted a bit upon realizing he was here.

 _"Geez_ Sanchez, what's with you sneaking up on me?...'Helga said in annoyance to the dark haired boy, who rolled his eyes.

 _'Sor-ry. Pataki_...I just came here to get some water from the fountain and I saw you staring out the window for a while...what exactly were you looking at?...'Drake asked.

"None of your business, Einstein..."Helga said with her arms crossed, making Drake look crossed with her.

Helga realized that maybe she might have overreacted here and sighed.

"Look...sorry...I just didn't like being startled...anyway, I was just looking at the playground, if you must know...'Helga said, trying to be civil and Drake raised an eyebrow.

"I see...so, I am going to go out and play...I assume you will too..."Drake said, but was surprised when Helga looked away.

"Maybe later...I'm not in the mood right now..."Helga said and Drake raised an eyebrow at that.

"You sure?...'Drake asked and Helga wondered why this should matter to him.

She decided to not answer with his instinctive " _none of your business"_ and just give him a straight answer.

"Yes, I;m sure..."Helga said.

Drake was silent before he nodded.

"Oh, okay...you know...me and the others are going to be playing dodge ball and maybe a little baseball...and you are welcome to join in...'Drake said.

"Thanks but like I said, not in the mood...some other time...'Helga said, still curious as to why he is suddenly acting all tolerable again.

"Alright...see ya Pataki...'Drake said as he left her alone.

Helga was still confused, before she shrugged and decided to once again go to the library and get some homework out of the way.

All the while, she wondered about two things.

About when she will finally be free of her heartbreak and also, about what the heck is going on with Drake Sanchez...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **Helga on the Field  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Here's hoping...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	19. Helga On The Field

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Broken Heart**

 ** _Chapter 19: Helga On The Field_**

 _Later That Day_

Drake arrived home to see a woman in his kitchen.

"Hi aunt Rosie..."Drake greeted upon seeing her.

"Hi Drake, how was school today?..."Rosie asked her nephew

Drake has a moment at home, thinking about Helga and how she acted during practice and shrugged.

'Alright I guess...so, mom is still at work?...'Drake asked.

"She said that she will be working late tonight, got called in for an extra shift, so she called me to keep an eye on you..."Rosie said to her nephew.

"I see...well, I'm going to my room...'Drake said as he left for his room.

The green eyed boy laid on his bed, deciding to take a little cat nap. Molly had been in one of her moods again, practice has been hard but nothing Drake couldn't handle.

"What a day..."Drake sighed.

The first game is coming up and he was going to win it. This is the year he is going to win a trophy with his name on it and he won't let himself go rusty.

He is in it to win it.

* * *

 _A few days later_

A few days have passed and it was now the eve of the first soccer game of the season Helga had just come home after a long, vigorous training session under Molly, the dictator like soccer captain, and having to deal with Drake once more.

"I'm home..."Helga said as she walked into the ruining Beeper store.

She saw her mom still snoring loudly on the couch and her dad is still making yet another beeper display that did nothing to help with his so-called sales.

Her father heard her, had an angry look on his face and marched up to her.

"Where the heck have you been, little lady?...'Big Bob demanded and Helga shot him a glare.

"Like I told you this morning and every other day this passed week, I had soccer practice...'Helga said in annoyance.

"You and your soccer, we got a business to run here!..."Big Bob yelled, and the sound of his voice woke up Miriam.

"I-I'm up...I'm up...'Miriam said in a drowsy way but she was ignored by her husband and youngest daughter.

"Oh really, now tell me Bob, how many customers _did_ you have have today alone?...'Helga asked sarcastically with her arms crossed.

"Don't sass me, girl...instead of wasting your time with those silly games, you should be working...what kind of work ethic do you have, anyway?..."Big Bob shouted.

"In case you forgot, Bob, I am _**11!**_..."Helga shouted at him.

She's not even _legally_ old enough for a minimum wage job, much let have a work ethic her insane father _thinks_ she should have.

Miriam, despite still being out of it, tried and failed to be mediator here.

"Now B...Helga...no need to fight..."Miriam said but once again she was ignored.

"Tomorrow's game is really important to me and I have been training hard for it, I'd appreciate at least _some_ support...'Helga said.

"The only support we have is my business, without it, we'd have nothing..."Big Bob said in denial over reality.

Helga heard this and yelled in exasperation.

Nothing? What the heck does he _**think**_ they have?! They lost their house, they are living on welfare and she has to sleep in a _**supply closet**_ of all things because of him! What kind of support is that?!

"I'm going out!..."Helqa said as she walked away.

"Now where do you think you are going...'Bib Bob demanded.

"Out...My first soccer game against PS.119 is tomorrow and I need to practice...'Helga said as she walked out of the store, ignoring her idiotic parents who demanded she come back and work, even though they still had no customers.

Helga soon walked all the way to Gerald Field, which was empty at this time of the day. Since it didn't have a soccer net, she settled for kicking the ball to the wall, to test her reflexes.

During this time, she was muttering under her breath with each kick.

 _"Stupid Bob!.._.'Helga muttered as she kicked the ball hard, ran and caught it again with her legs.

 _"Stupid Miriam!._.."Helga muttered as she did so once again, doing it several times to practice her agility and reflexes which she will need for tomorrow's game.

Though, the more she practice, the less it was about tomorrows game and more for...other reasons.

 _"Stupid Beepers!..._ 'Helga kicked hard once again.

 _'Stupid run down store!.._.'Helga kicked again.

 _"Stupid poverty!._.."Helga kicked again, getting angrier and angrier with each kick.

 _"Stupid school!._..."Helga kicked again.

 _"Stupid classmates!._...'Helga kicked again.

 _'Stupid Arnold!.._."Helga let out as she kicked once again, only much harder and the ball had bounced off the wall and she missed it, it rolled away and onto the streets.

"Oh perfect..."Helga muttered as she angrily marched over and grabbed it.

Helga went back to her training, wanting nothing more to focus on tomorrow's game and not over how messed up her life is. Because, as exhausting as soccer is at times, at the very least she can kick something hard and no one can get mad at her.

Another good perk for her distraction.

She continued to practice until night fall, only her sheer exhaustion made her quit and go back to the stupid beeper store she really didn't want to be at. Her dad was in the backroom and her mom was once again sleeping over the counter, with her hands around her stupid blender.

Helga ignored them and just went to sleep, trying to focus on tomorrows match and not over her lousy life and her lousy heartbreak.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _Afternoon_

It was the day of the soccer match between PS 118 and PS 119. Helga had arrived, dressed in her soccer uniform and her ball and joined her teammates on their side of it all. She was surprised to see that it was a full house, the stands were full with a lot of people, she even saw Phoebe there with her parents, who waved at her.

Helga smiled and waved back, glad that at the very least someone was here to cheer her on. She however noticed that neither her mom or dad were here to watch her first game.

 _"Shocker.._.'Helga thought, not even trying to be disappointed.

How could she be disappointed, since she already predicted that they wouldn't care enough to show up to her game.

She refused to let her stupid parents ruin this for her, so Helga soon went to her team and saw Drake there.

"Glad to see you made it..."Drake said with a smirk.

"Like I was going to miss this..."Helga said as Molly soon started walking around like the dictator she thinks she is.

"Okay everyone, this is the day we have been training for...These kids from PS 119 think they are all that, but today we show them just what we are made of...so take no prisoners...'Molly said to her team.

Helga smirked, she has been practicing her butt off for days now and she is going to win this game today. Molly explained the strategy to them and Helga got into her position while Drake and Molly went to hers.

Helga frowned hard, focusing solely on this match that will soon started...until-

"Good Luck Helga!..."Was shouted and Helga's breath hitched when she turned around and saw in the stands, a football headed boy who was cheering for her, along with his parents.

 _"A-Arnold.._.'Helga let out in a near whimper.

* * *

 _With Phoebe_

 _A few moments ago_

Phoebe had arrived to the bleachers, eager to watch her best friends first match, she even got a " _ **Go Team**_ " flag to show her support.

"Go get'em Helga!...'Phoebe cheered, even though the game hasn't started yet.

She knew her best friend needs all the support she can get, especially since she knew that her parents didn't come. So Phoebe knew she had to cheer and being even more supportive, for her sake.

"Hey Phoebe...'A voice called.

Phoebe recognized that voice and whipped around and saw Arnold behind her, with a " _ **Go Team**_ " flag in his hand and right behind him were his parents.

"Arnold?! What are you doing here?...'Phoebe asked and regretted how that sounded.

Arnold, however, didn't seem to notice and just smiled at her.

"Today is Helga's first game and I came to support her..." Arnold said as he waved his flag.

"Hello, you must be one of Arnold's friends Phoebe...we're Miles and Stella, his parents...'Stella greeted her.

'Hello Mrs. Shortman...we already met in San Lorenzo..."Phoebe said, trying to be polite.

"So where are Helga's parents, I would love to meet them?..." Stella asked as she looked around.

Phoebe had a bad moment and tried to make something up.

"Um... Helga's parents couldn't make it...something came up at work...'Phoebe said, which seemed plausible enough.

"Oh, I see...well, no worries... I'll make a copy of a video for them...'Miles said as he pulled out a mini camcorder and Phoebe couldn't believe he would bring one for a game that his own child isn't even on.

Arnold was quiet but tried to just smile and Phoebe wished they would just leave, Arnold's presence alone has an affect on Helga and could really affect her during the game, but she can't tell them to leave. She had hoped that they would have gone to sit some place else, unfortunately, there was an open seat in the bleachers above Phoebe's and Arnold and his parents went to sit on there...and it was then that Arnold spotted Helga and made things difficult.

"Good Luck Helga!.."Arnold shouted as he waved his flag and it was obvious Helga heard him.

Phoebe got worried, given how messed up Arnold's presence still makes her...and today is the game.

 _"Oh please Helga...be strong...'_ Phoebe internally prayed.

Hoping that no matter what, Arnold's presence wouldn't affect Helga's performance during this game.

* * *

 _Back With Helga_

 _"WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE?!._.."Helga thought, suddenly tense and internally _**FREAKING OUT!**_

It must have been obvious, since Drake seemed to notice but he said only this.

"Look alive Pataki...'Drake said to her.

Helga blinked, and tried to suck it up.

 _"Ignore him Helga...do what you do in class...he can't have any more power over you ...just focus on winning the game...not him...do just that...you worked to hard to chicken out now._..'Helga said to herself in a harsh whisper, her pride and her heartbreak were messing her up right now.

But she sucked it up and focused on the game.

The referee blew the whistle, P.S119 team took the ball and Helga snapped out, scowled and tried to get her head in the game. She started running, doing her part, she was alert as she waited for the ball to come her way.

Once it did, she started running to the goal, dodging and out running any P.S 119 losers who tried to swipe the ball from her, but she focused on beating them. Drake started running fast to.

"I'm open!...'Drake shouted but Helga ignored him.

She ran, kicked the ball hard and she manage to make the goal, causing the crowds to cheer for them.

"Excellent Helga!...'Phoebe cheered for her.

Unfortunately, Arnold is cheering loud too.

"Way to go, Helga!..."Arnold shouted.

Helga tried to ignore his voice, focused on the fact that she made a goal and that the score board gave her points. She put a determined look in her eyes as she focused on this game and this game only.

Arnold doesn't _exist_ here as far as she is concern.

* * *

 _With Drake_

The dark haired boy couldn't believe his time Pataki got the ball, she refused to pass it to anyone, she just rushed through the field and scored a goal, being to fast and too brash for the other team to get to, but too stubborn for her own teammates to get to as well.

He didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed.

Impressed by how skilled she has become in such a short time, but annoyed that so far, she has been hogging the ball every chance she gets. Soon the first half of the game ended and there was a break,their team huddled and Molly looked annoyed.

"Pataki, you aren't following the plays..."Molly said in annoyance.

"Who cares, we're ahead, aren't we..."Helga said in a stubborn voice, while Molly glared.

"Helga _did_ get three goals in a row without missing...'Park pointed out and Peapod Kid nodded, while Molly still glared.

"But how long will _that_ last? This is suppose to be a _team_ effort...'Molly said with her arms crossed and Helga glared back at her.

"I'm not the _only_ one here who made a goal you know...'Helga pointed out.

"Yeah, but you don't pass the ball when you get it...'Molly said in annoyance.

"I got three goals without fail..."Helga pointed out.

"She does have a point Molly..." Katrinka said and Molly glared.

"I'm the captain and what I say go, and I say Pataki, if you get the ball, pass it to either Drake or Park here, they are on the front...'Molly ordered.

Helga glared and before she could complain, break time was over and they went back to the game.

P.S 119 got the ball and managed to make a goal, soon the ball was kicked back and Katrinka managed to swipe the ball, kicking it over to Peapod Kid.

"Helga, your way..."Peapod Kid shouted as he kicked the ball to her before two 119 goons managed to snatch it. Helga got the ball, started running fast and tried to keep the ball away from two jerks who tried to swipe it from her. She saw Park and Drake ahead, making it clear.

Helga wanted to make the goal, but she figured it's not worth having Molly on her back, so she kicked it over to Park, who thankfully managed to kick it into the next, making a goal and scoring them points.

Everyone cheered loudly and Helga tried to tune out Arnold's cheering for her, she just needed to focus on this game and nothing more. It's the only way she can get through it.

* * *

 _Later_

The soccer game continued intensely and they were down to their last five minutes.

Helga was breathing heavily, sweaty and tired but still focusing on this game only. She looked at the scoreboard and groaned, unable to believe that there is a tie.

 _ **9 to 9!**_

"I can't believe we're tied..."Helga grumbled.

"Not for long...I got a strategy for the win...'Drake said as he whispered his plan to the team but Helga frowned.

"No way, that will never work...we can't go in just one direction or those goons will pick up...we need to psyche them out first and then score...'Helga said.

"Pataki, I'm captain and I go with Drake on this one, dismissed..."Molly said stubbornly and Helga glared before she ordered everyone to their positions.

Helga frowned, not liking this. If this happens, they will lose and Molly is being too stubborn to realize that. Helga noticed Park, Katrinka and Peapod kid and went to them.

'Guys, you don't really think Drake's idea will work, do you?...'Helga whispered to them.

"Well, it might..."Park said, awkwardly and Helga growled.

"Might, isn't enough...if we want to win, we have to confuse the others...'Helga said seriously.

"What do you suggest we do?...'Katrinka asked, wondering what the tricky Pataki girl has up her sleeve.

Helga smirked and whispered her idea to them, surprising the other three.

"Helga...that's a little...risky..."Park said in an unsure voice.

"Bold...quite bold indeed..."Peapod Kid said as he rubbed his chin intrigued.

"Are you sure, Helga?...: Katrinka asked.

"Trust me, it will work...just do as I said, get the ball to me and I'll do the rest...'Helga said with a mischievous look on her face as she soon went to her position.

The referee soon blew the whistle, Molly managed to snatch the ball away from a P.S 119 kid, kicked it to Park and predicted that he would have passed it to Drake who was coming up...only Park kicked it over to Katrinka, who was a few feet away.

'What the heck are you guys doing?!...'Molly shouted in outrage at the sight of this.

Katrinka ran passed a couple of 119 players, but kicked her ball over to Wally, who started running with it, and heard Peapod kid demanding the ball, Wally kicked it to him, and he kicked it back to Katrinka, despite her being a few feet away.

"What's going on here?..."One PS 119 student asked out loud.

"This ain't my plan..."Drake said, wondering what's up.

"What's going on?..."Arnold asked Phoebe in confusion, while Phoebe just shrugged.

Helga saw that the other team were getting confused and soon got in place, happy that they had listened to her. While the other team were confused by the sudden bizarre play, Park saw Helga open, kicked the ball straight to her and Helga started running fast. The other PS 119 students then realized they have been tricked, tried to get to her but they were too late.

Helga kicked the ball into the goal...just as the time ended, scoring a point.

 _ **"GOAL! PS 118 WINS!...**_ "The referee shouted.

Drake, Molly and even the coach were stunned, only for the other players to start cheering and ran over to Helga, who made the winning shot and suggested that bold playing move.

"Your plan worked Helga!..."Katrinka shouted, happy over the win.

"Jolly good, old girl..."Peapod Kid said as he applauded her.

"Did you see the looks on their faces! It was priceless! Way to go, Helga!...'Park cheered as the others cheered for her.

Helga smiled as she and the team enjoyed their victory.

Only for an angry Molly to walk over to them, clearly annoyed.

"What the heck was that?!...'Molly demanded as she glared at Helga.

"I think that was us winning the game...'Helga said smugly.

"You didn't follow the plan!...'Molly shouted.

"We won, didn't we, right coach..."Helga said, while Molly turned to the coach.

"Pataki, that had to have been the wildest, most unorthodox play I ever saw...'The coach said and Molly smirked, only to drop it when the coach smiled.

"It was _brilliant._..keep this up and we might make it to the regional after all, good work Pataki...'The coach praised and Helga smiled.

"Oh, don't worry...I will..."Helga said with a smug smile.

Molly couldn't believe this and turned to Drake.

"Drake, aren't you going to say something?.,..'Molly demanded, since this was Drake's plan and he suggested it.

"I sure will...'Drake said with a serious look on his face as he marched up to Helga, who glared at him.

Drake opened his mouth, but he just smiled and said.

"Who's up for victory ice cream at Slaucens!...'Drkae shouted and everyone cheered.

Helga saw Molly's pouting and rolled her eyes.

 _'What's with her? We won the game, isn't that enough.._.'Helga thought with an eye roll.

Helga walked away, only to run into Phoebe and Arnold, who was looking at her in amazement.

"Helga, you did great..."Phoebe said as she hugged her best friend.

'Thanks Pheebs..."Helga said, only to get nervous upon seeing Arnold smiling at her.

"Helga, you were awesome out there!...'Arnold said happily to her and Helga moved back to avoid being hugged by him suddenly.

"You were great out there Helga, we're so proud of you...'Stella said, almost as if she was a mother congratulating her own child.

It made Helga feels all forms of uncomfortable right now.

'Thank you..."Helga said, trying not to look at Arnold, who is still smiling widely at her.

"Anyway Helga, my folks and I wanted to take you some place to celebrate...'Arnold offered and Helga tried to look away from him.

"Thanks Arnold but...me and my team are already leaving to celebrate right now...and it's just the team..."Helga said quickly.

"Oh...I see...'Arnold said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Helga sucked up a few more congratulations from her teammates before she left to go with him. However, before they all left, Drake walked up to Helga, with his arms crossed.

"Hey Pataki...Drake started and Helga rolled her eyes.

'What now, Sanchez?..." Helga asked in annoyance, only to blink when he sent her a smile.

"Congrats...your idea worked...'Drake said with a smile.

Helga was confused, before she decided to send him a small smile back.

"Uh...thanks, I guess...'Helga said.

Soon they left to go with the rest of the team to celebrate at Slaucens and Helga was glad that at the very least today, she managed to get through this match intact.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **A New Routine  
**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Be sure to check out the new poll on my profile page called _"Who is your favorite Hey Arnold OC?",_ which I made just for the fun of it.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** and **treasurea2 :** We will have to wait and see...

 **Alomoria, Guest** and **CoolGirl-Pataki :** Thank you :)

 **Ezza:** Sanchaki? Huh...Nice :)

 **TXToonGuy1037** : Thanks, how's this?

 **Treasure:** L LOL :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	20. A New Routine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 20:** **A New Routine**_

A few days have passed since the first soccer game of the season and Helga couldn't help but notice that her new post-Arnold life has fallen into a bit of a routine.

Such as this.

Helga stirred awake from her sleeping back and winced in pain.

"Criminy! My back is killing me...'Helga muttered under her breath.

She got up, did some stretches to get the knots out of her back and then went to the former employee restroom to get ready for her day. She brushed her teeth, to a sink in the shower, dried herself and then got dressed in her white T-Shirt, pink dress, white socks, red sneakers and her classic pink bow and she styled her hair in her usual pigtails.

Once done, she saw her reflection and sighed.

 _'As always, this is as good as it's gonna get...'_ Helga thought in resignation.

She then got out of the bathroom and sighed in exasperation over what she saw.

Her mother was, as always, sleeping like the dead on the couch and her father was snoring loudly from his recliner, which has also served as his bed ever since they lost their house. Helga looked away in disgust and then went to the _"kitchen"_ to see if there is anyway semi-decent for her to eat.

She opened the fridge and frowned at what was inside, just instant ramen, spam and whatever else that food stamps could give people on hard times.

Like then.

Helga just grabbed some cheap crackers and ate them until her stomach stopped growling. She then grabbed about five dollars from the safe for her lunch money and not a moment too soon, because that's when her dad finally woke up.

Helga paid him no mind, she just grabbed her backpack and was now on her way, not even caring to look at her dad, who saw her and frowned.

'And where do you think that you are going, little lady?...'Big Bob demanded and Helga rolled her eyes.

 _"_ For the millionth time Bob, I am going to school...you know, school...so I can get an education, go to college and get the heck away from here!...'Helga shot at him and her father frowned at him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't sass me...just make sure to come back A.S.A.P, we got beepers to sell..."Big Bob said.

"Sorry, got soccer practice and homework over at Phoebe's later..."Helga said as she went out the door, eager to get away from this lousy beeper store and her lousy, lousy parents.

* * *

 _Five minutes later_

After a few minutes of walking, Helga made it to the bus stop and as always, Drake was already there.

Originally, the two tried to ignore each other, but ever since...that day... Drake has found the need to initiate conversation with her.

Like right now.

"Hey Pataki...how was your weekend?..."Drake asked in a civil tone.

Helga heard this and she decided that she wasn't annoyed with him right now, so she figured that she could answer her.

"Nothing much...stayed home most of the time...you?...'Helga asked.

"Nothing special..visited my aunt...saw a movie...nothing special...'Drake said with a shrug.

"What movie?...'Helga asked out of curiosity.

"Runaway Bus The Movie...and let me tell you, I prefer the video game...'Drake said, making his opinion on the flick obvious.

"I see..."Helga said.

Soon the bus arrived and Helga and Drake soon went to their respective seats. The bus soon picked up more and more students, such as Katrinka and Park. Peapod Kid wasn't here since his nanny drives him to school.

"Hey Drake...Hey Helga...'Park greeted.

"Hey you two..."Katrinka greeted.

"Hey guys..."Drake said as Park took the seat next to him.

"Hi..."Helga said as Katrinka took the seat in front of her, most likely because she knows that Phoebe always takes the seat next to Helga, no exceptions.

Helga soon found herself in a conversation with her other soccer teammates.

"So Helga, how was your weekend?...'Katrinka asked.

"Like I told Drake earlier..nothing special, just stayed at home...practiced a little more soccer...'Helga said with a shrug.

Katrinka and Park smiled at that.

"Yeah, good idea...just because we won doesn't mean we can afford to get rusty, we still got a whole season ahead of us...'Park said and Helga smirked a bit.

"You got that right, I didn't join the team for anything less than the championship trophy..."Helga said and the others chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"That's what I like to hear Pataki..."Drake said, reminding Helga that he is still a part of this conversation.

The group of kids then continued to socialize a bit more, Phoebe got on the bus and joined in and Helga continued talking with them until they made it to school.

* * *

 _At School_

Helga and Phoebe soon got off of the bus, waved goodbye to her teammates.

"See ya at practice later Helga..."Katrinka waved at her while she and Park went inside.

Helga waved back, despite herself. Phoebe saw this and smiled.

"What?...'Helga asked, wondering why she was staring.

"Nothing, I am just glad to see that you are making new friends Helga..." Phoebe said with an almost proud smile.

Helga blinked at that and shook her head, putting a stubborn frown on her face.

"They are just my teammates, Pheebs..."Helga said but Phoebe kept smiling.

"I know but admit it, they are nice and you don't dislike their presence Helga..."Phoebe said, already knowing how her best friend works.

Helga heard this and blinked a bit.

"Well-

"Hey Helga..."A new voice called and Helga winced a bit at the sound of it.

It's Arnold.

Helga sighed. Last Friday's game showed her that she can't avoid Arnold forever, unless she suddenly moves to another town or whatever, they are going to cross paths and she can't let herself stay weak like this.

If she doesn't get over this, she might never be able to move on.

The blonde tomboy took a deep breath, turned around and dared to face the love of her life who crushed her heart into a million, tiny, shattered pieces without meaning to.

"Hey Arnold..."Helga said in a soft voice, while Phoebe looked at her in concern.

"Hi Phoebe...'Arnold greeted.

"Hello Arnold...'Phoebe said, for the sake of being polite.

'So, how was your weekend?...'Arnold asked and Helga tried hard not to look in his beautiful eyes.

This is a lot harder than she thought it would be. After much internal turmoil, she managed to gain enough composure to at least say something to him.

"Fine...boring...nothing special...'Helga said in a composed voice, while Arnold kept smiling and Phoebe kept sending her worried glances.

"I see.." Arnold said as the two girls went to their lockers and got their things.

During this time, Arnold kept trying to talk to them...or to Helga, just to be more specific.

'So anyway Helga, congrats again for winning last weeks game...'Arnold said to her.

"Thank you...'Helga said simply to the love of her life, who kept smiling so sweetly.

Helga was grateful that the bell was about to ring and she used that excuse to get away from him yet again without him being the wiser.

Phoebe saw this, sighed and just tried to give her best friend as much support as she can, especially since she is still dealing with something she is still having trouble with dealing with.

Moving on from a broken heart.

* * *

 _Recces_

Classes came and went and Helga tried to distract herself by focusing on her school work only, and not Arnold. However, today is recess and Helga managed to avoid Arnold by using this time to practice her soccer skills, so she went to the school's soccer field, only to see that Drake was already there, kicking some balls into a net.

"Sanchez?..."Helga called and Drake saw her.

"Hey Pataki? What brings you here?...'He asked.

"Um...the same thing you are doing...I just came to do a little practice is all...'Helga said.

Drake heard this and nodded.

"Cool...I could use a challenge..."Drake said as he kicked the ball to her, making it obvious what he wants to do now.

Helga blinked and then saw the smirk on Drake's face.

"Let's try and see who can score first...if you are up for it..."Drake said with a challenging smirk on his face.

Helga saw it and sent him a glare, her natural competitiveness kicking in right now.

"Oh, I'm up for it, Bucko!...'Helga said as she kicked the ball onto the field.

Drake and Helga played a round, trying to swipe the ball away from the other, both practicing their skills and spending their recess time in this impromptu game.

Not that either minded, though they won't admit it, mind you.

* * *

 _Lunch_

Recces ended, a few more periods of class happened and soon it was lunch time and Helga decided to eat her lunch on the play ground, away from the cafeteria since Arnold is there and she didn't want to risk him inviting her to his table and the janitor was in the closet and she knew she can't hide there. SA

However, Helga saw that Katrinka was already outside, eating on a table with some kids that Helga didn't recognize.

The brunette girl saw her and waved.

"Oh, hey Helga...'Katrinka waved at the blonde girl.

Helga blinked and felt a little sheepish as she waved back. Katrinka's friends noticed her and smiled.

"Helga, I think you are familiar with Joey, Kate and Smithy..." Katrinka said to the pigtailed girl.

"Yeah...uh...we were all in the fourth grade together, right?...'Helga asked sheepishly, feeling a little weird.

"Yeah, we were..."The girl, Kate said.

"Where's Phoebe?..."Katrinka asked.

"Oh, she is having lunch with Geraldo and I didn't want to be a third wheel...'Helga said, trying hard not to let herself feel weird.

It still felt weird to her that her best friend was dating Arnold's best friend but she has no right. Of all people, Phoebe deserves to be happy with a guy she loves...even if it's the best friend of the guy who broke her heart.

"I see...well, do you want to have lunch with us?...'Katrinka offered.

Helga had a bad moment, she spent many years as a bully and while Katrinka, Park and Peapod Kid were cool so far, she didn't trust so much. She glanced at Katrinka's friends, who didn't seem to mind. Helga meekly nodded and took a seat.

She was quiet for a bit, until Joey spoke up.

"So anyway Helga, we saw how you managed to win last weeks game?...'Joey asked.

"You did?..."Helga asked.

"We all did, so, who's idea was it for that crazy play on the last two minutes?..."Smithy asked curiously.

"Mine, not that Molly was pleased...'Helga said with a smirk.

"Nice one, I don't think the other team ever saw it coming...'Kate said.

Helga heard this and smiled despite herself.

"Well, that was kind of the point..."Helga said in a meek voice.

She smiled despite herself. It seems maybe, just maybe, some other kids weren't so bad after all.

* * *

 _Later_

The final bell had rang and Helga managed to survive the rest of the day. Helga then went to her locker to get her things, and unfortunately for her, Arnold was tailing behind her, wanting to invite her to some big thing.

"I mean it Helga, my parents are taking me to the planetarium later today to see the new exhibit, it's going to be really cool..."Arnold said.

"That sounds nice, Arnold...'Helga said in a barely controlled voice as got her items from her locker, slammed it shut and tried to walk away, but he is still tailing her.

"Why don't you come with us?...'Arnold offered and Helga tried not to scream right now.

Every other day since sixth grade started, Arnold would try and invite her to some outing with his parents and she is sick of it right now. Can't he see that she doesn't want anything to do with him?!

Is he really _**THAT**_ dense?!

"Of course, he is...'Helga thought in exasperation before she turned to the love of her life and her heart breaker.

'Sorry Arnold, but I have soccer practice in fifteen minutes, not to mention I'm studying at Phoebe's later...'Helga said.

Arnold heard this and frown a bit but before he could say anything to her, Drake arrived to the scene, even walking right in between them.

"See ya at soccer practice, Pataki...don't be late..."Drake said as he walked fast.

Helga heard this and sent him an annoyed frown.

"I won't...sheesh..."Helga muttered with her arms crossed.

Helga then turned to Arnold and sighed.

'I'll see around Arnold, I got to get to practice..."Helga said as she soon went in the direction where Drake left.

She still felt the ache in her heart left by Arnold, but at the very least she will have 45 minutes of soccer practice to distract her from it.

So...that's something...right?

* * *

 _Soccer Practice_

Soccer practice continued as it always did, the coach gave orders, Drake showed off and Molly got on her nerves with her usual bossiness, which has increased a bit since the first game.

And Helga responded to it in the most natural way possible to her.

'Okay everyone! We only have a few days until our next day, look alive!..."Helga shouted as she kicked a ball towards Park, who managed to catch it.

Molly saw this and got annoyed.

"I'm the one that is the team captain Pataki...just go to your position!..."Molly shouted and Helga just sent her a challenging look.

Before they could start a fight, a soccer ball passed between them, with Drake running to, being the one kicking it.

"Look alive, ladies...'Drake laughed as he continued to do his own training.

Helga just _"_ hmpt _"_ and then went to do her own training, Molly just frowned before she went back to her own training and bossing the others around.

Yeah, not unlike any other day here during soccer practice.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Phoebe's_

Soccer practice was more or less well, and since Helga didn't want to go home yet, she went to Phoebe's house to get some homework done and she was glad that Phoebe was there and not out with Gerald tonight.

"Okay Helga, we are supposed to multiply a 5 digit number with a one digit number..." Phoebe said as she read the instructions for their math homework.

Helga groaned, since math was one of her least liked classes but she knew she had no choice here.

"Okay..."Helga muttered as Helga read her math book and tried to concentrate.

 _"_ _11,000 X 2 equals...22,000..."_ Helga thought as she wrote down her answer.

They continued for about 10 more minutes until Helga spoke up.

"Hey Pheebs, what did you get for number 10?..." Helga asked her best friend, who tore her gaze away from her math book.

"45,300..."Phoebe answered.

Helga and her continued doing homework, until Phoebe's mother, Rheba Hyerdalh came in to check on them.

"Hey girls...how's homework comin' along?..."Mrs. Hyerdalh asked in her southern voice.

'So far, so good Mrs. Hyerdahl..." Helga answered, actually being civil with her.

Phoebe's parents were some of the few adults she actually liked enough to show some respect and they, in turn, never gave her a hard time about anything.

"That's good to hear, anyway girls, dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes, will you be joining us Helga?..."Rheba asked her daughter's best friend.

Since Helga knew that this is the only chance she will get a decent dinner and it meant she didn't have to go back to that lousy beeper store, she answered yes and Mrs. Hyerdahl was pleased before she went back downstairs.

Helga and Phoebe soon finished their homework and then went downstairs for dinner.

It was Italian tonight, and Helga felt grateful.

* * *

 _Later_

It was getting late, the sun has set and the street lights had just turned on. Helga returned to the beeper store, with her stomach full of Mrs. Hyerdalh's delicious home cooked meals.

"I'm home…'Helga called as she walked in.

Only to see her dad looking mad about something, as if she didn't already know.

'Where have you been?!..."Big Bob demanded.

"I already told you this morning Bob, I had school, soccer practice and I had to go to Phoebe's to get some homework done…"Helga said and her dad glared at her.

"It's almost 7:30, there is no way that could have taken so long…'Big Bob accused and Helga rolled her eyes.

" Phoebe's mother invited me to have dinner with them, if you must know and I offered to help clean up to be a _polite_ guest…'Helga said with an edge to her voice, her temper about to give away as her father then went into another of his infamous rants about his nonexistent business.

"You gotta stop all of this loligagging, we got a business to run here and we can't run it if you just go out there, wasting time…time is money…'Big Bob shouted and Helga screamed.

"What money?! You haven't sold a single beeper ever since cell phones became popular!..."Helga shouted at him.

Yep, her dad got mad at that remark.

'It's only a passing faze! Just you wait, the beepers are going to make a comeback and I'm going to be king again!...'Big Bob shouted in stubbornness.

Helga yelped, before she just groaned in exasperation.

"That's it…I am **_NOT_** having this conversation again…'Helga said as she marched away.

'Where do you think you're going?..."Big Bob demanded as Helga made it to the supply closet that served as her room.

 ** _"I'M GOING TO BED!..."_** Helga shouted as she slammed the door shut.

She could hear her father cursing on the other side of the door, and she just sighed, not wanting to let it get to her again.

She's just too tired. Tired of him, of this lousy lifestyle and how things are for her.

She, despite how cynical and broken she is, still has a tiny part of her that hopes that one day, she will be away from here, with something better than all of this.

Though, if she can't have Arnold…is such a thing even _possible?_

Helga sighed and decided to go to bed early, with another lousy, typical day of her lousy life now behind her.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **What's Up With Drake?**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Call Me Nettie:** We shall see...

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again :)

 **Kryten:** Seems like it...

 **Meli Montecino** : Thank you :)

 **Guest** : Well, let's see how this turns out first...

 **61394:** You can say that again.

 **Rukkia:** Welcome Rukkia and thank you for the three reviews in a row :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	21. What's Up With Drake?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 21: What's Up With Drake?**_

 _A few days later_

Life at P.S 118 continued, as Helga adjusted well to her new after school activity and is getting to know her teammates well. Now, today is Wednesday and they have been training well for another upcoming game, which they are determined to win.

But right now, it's Wednesday morning and it's time to get ready for homeroom.

' _Just 9 more months until it's summer again...'_ Helga muttered as she closed her locker, having gotten her textbook.

The blonde girl was happy that she hasn't run into Arnold today, since according to Gerald, he's got a dentist appointment, which means one day of not having to deal with looking at him and being reminding of her broken heart.

But it also means he is not here, and the small part of her heart still had longing for him...

 _"Ugh...I just can't win, can I?.._.'Helga thought, about to wallow in her own self pity.

However, before she could, she noticed Drake up ahead, talking with Park and Peapod kid, she also noticed that Drake looked at her...before looking away and it made Helga raise an eyebrow at that action.

 _'What's with him?._.."Helga thought curiously, before she shrugged and decided to get to class before she got a tardy.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Class_

Helga was busy trying to focus on Mr. Simmon's lesson, but she can't help but feel that someone is watching her.

 _"Huh?._.."Helga thought as she glanced around and she then noticed that Drake was outright looking at her, before looking away.

Helga got annoyed now.

"What?..."Helga asked and Drake pretended that he didn't hear her.

She got annoyed but before she could voice it, Mr. Simmons seemed to notice her expression.

"Helga, is something wrong?...'Mr. Simmons asked the blonde girl, who flinched at suddenly being addressed.

"No, Mr. Simmons..."Helga said, trying to save face, but not before sending Drake a dirty look, while he pretended not to notice.

Just what is up with him today?

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Recess_

Helga was with Phoebe right now, playing a game of double dutch with Katrinka, who so far, has proven to be tolerable enough to be around for more than just a few times a day.

"Your turn, Pheebs..."Helga said and Phoebe started jumping.

However, Helga then could hear the boys playing dodge ball nearby, with Drake in the middle of the game. Helga however noticed that before Drake through the ball, he saw her gaze, sent her that same smirk, before he hit Eugene, eliminating him from the game.

He sent her that same smug look, before he had the gall to _wink_ at her of all things.

" _What's with this show off?..._ 'Helga thought, getting annoyed by that little act he just did.

"Helga, why did you stop?...'Phoebe asked.

Helga flinched and then realized she accidentally stopped moving her end of the rope and both Phoebe and Katrinka are looking at her strangely.

"Oh, sorry about that Phoebe..."Helga said as she started working again, but not before sending a glare in Drake's direction, blaming him for distracting her.

* * *

 _Later_

 _After School_

School let out and Helga was bummed for two reasons, one, it's Wednesday and she doesn't have soccer practice today and two, Phoebe isn't with her since she is on a date with Gerald, which means she will be flying solo this afternoon.

"Hey Pataki, wait up..."A voice called.

Helga turned around and saw Drake Sanchez riding up to her on a skateboard and Helga frowned when she saw him ,especially since he has been acting really weird all day.

"What do you want, Sanchez?...'Helga demanded, still annoyed by his weirdness all day long.

Drake noticed her town and didn't hesitate to send her a frown in return.

"Relax Pataki, I'm here on business...'Drake said with his own arms crossed.

'Well, I am listening...what's up?...'Helga asked, wondering what business he would have with her and if it's related to his weird behavior all day today.

To her confusion, Drake momentarily dropped his bravado and had a...well, not smug look on his face, which is sort of strange.

 _"What's up with Drake?...'_ Helga thought in confusion, before the dark haired boy finally spoke up.

"Listen Pataki, I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but for what's it's worth, I think that you're a great teammate..."Drake said, looking a little awkward now.

Helga blinked in surprised, having not expected a compliment from him right now.

"Um...thanks...'Helga said, not knowing what else to say.

Suddenly, Drake pulled something from behind and looked at her.

"Cool...so...here..."Drake said as he handed something to her.

Helga looked confused, until she saw that it's a party invitation.

"My birthday is this Saturday..you're invited...'Drake said and Helga blinked in surprise, as she looked at the invitation.

"Are you serious?..."Helga asked and Drake nodded.

"Yeah, the whole team will be there...it's nothing big, just a little party at my place is all...I hope you can make it..."Drake said as he got on his skateboard and started riding away.

"See ya at practice tomorrow, I hope to get your RSVP soon .."Drake called, before riding off.

Leaving a confused Helga all by herself, with the party invitation in her hand.

"Drake just invited me to his birthday party...'Helga muttered as she looked at the invitation, still unable to believe it.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **Drake's Party**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **61394** and **Guest :** Good luck with that...

 **TXToonGuy1037** and **Ezza :** I guess we have to wait and see what happens...

 **Treasure:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	22. Drake's Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 22: Drake's Party**_

 _Previously_

 _"Listen Pataki, I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but for what's it's worth, I think that you're a great teammate..."Drake said, looking a little awkward now._

 _Helga blinked in surprised, having not expected a compliment from him right now._

 _"Um...thanks...'Helga said, not knowing what else to say._

 _Suddenly, Drake pulled something from behind and looked at her._

 _"Cool...so...here..."Drake said as he handed something to her._

 _Helga looked confused, until she saw that it's a party invitation._

 _"My birthday is this Saturday..you're invited...'Drake said and Helga blinked in surprise, as she looked at the invitation._

 _"Are you serious?..."Helga asked and Drake nodded._

 _"Yeah, the whole team will be there...it's nothing big, just a little party at my place is all...I hope you can make it..."Drake said as he got on his skateboard and started riding away._

 _"See ya at practice tomorrow, I hope to get your RSVP soon .."Drake called, before riding off._

 _Leaving a confused Helga all by herself, with the party invitation in her hand._

 _"Drake just invited me to his birthday party...'Helga muttered as she looked at the invitation, still unable to believe it._

* * *

 _Present Time_

After Helga got her party invitation from Drake, she was confused, and not wanting to go home, she went to the only person she knew who she could talk to about matters like this.

Her best friend Phoebe.

"Drake invited you to his birthday party, that was nice of him..."Was all Phoebe said after Helga told her what happened.

It didn't make Helga feel less weirded out by the whole thing.

"Yeah, I guess...'Helga said in a slightly awkward tone of voice.

Phoebe noticed and frowned.

"What's the matter Helga, you don't seem to be happy about it?..."Phoebe asked.

"I just don't know if I should go or not...'Helga said.

"Why not? I thought you and Drake were getting along better during practice?..."Phoebe asked.

"It's not that...Drake is still annoying but...I don't _hate_ him like I did when we first met, I guess I am just surprised that he called me a good teammate and invited me..."Helga said, in an awkward tone.

"You should feel happy about that Helga, your soccer skills have been improving tremendously and you have been getting along better with your teammates, haven't you?...'Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, everyone but Molly The Dictator..."Helga muttered and Phoebe sent her a look.

"Helga, is there any reason you don't want to go to Drake's party, you said so yourself that you don't hate him..."Phoebe said and Helga sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to go to his party...it's just..."Helga paused, feeling embarrassed about something.

"Just what, Helga?..."Phoebe asked.

"You're suppose to give gifts on birthdays...and in case you forgot, my family isn't exactly living like the Lloyd's anymore..."Helga muttered, hating this.

She made it no secret that she hated her family's current living conditions and she hated them even more during moments like this, when she can't afford to take part in the simple pleasures she used to. She can't even afford to get some loser a birthday present was just another blow to her pride. Sure, she might not like Drake but Helga liked to think she had better manners than to show up to someone's birthday and not bring _something._

"Is that all?...'Phoebe said, in an almost understanding tone of voice.

"What do you mean, is that all?..."Helga asked in annoyance.

"Helga if you are short on money, you know that-...'Phoebe was halted when Helga shook her head.

"Phoebe, I know that you have been a great friend but I can't have you pay for Drake's present for me..."Helga said, not wanting that kind of charity.

It was one thing for Phoebe to give her some of her extra lunch at school, but she has to draw a line somewhere. She wants to retain just a little bit of her pride.

Phoebe blinked, before she smiled a bit .There was once a time that Helga didn't even notice if she was taking advantage of her friend or not, but she has been working hard to be less dependent on her...with the exception of emotional support she has been needing these last few months.

"Well Helga, no one says you have to _**buy** _Drake a present, you could always make him something and if not, you don't need to get him something expensive..."Phoebe said and Helga sighed.

She couldn't believe that she is getting this worked up over Drake of all people, but if she attends his party, she needs to follow her own standards of rules.

"Exactly what do you make a guy you barely know or tolerate?..."Helga asked Phoebe started giving her a list of ideas, wanting her friend to go to the party and accept Drake's obvious attempts of establishing a somewhat amicable relationship with the blonde spitfire.

Anything to get her mind off of you-know-who...

* * *

 _A few days later_

Helga and Phoebe were now on their way to Drake's address, which was still only a few streets away from the Beeper Store. Phoebe was coming, since when Helga gave Drake the RSVP, she asked if her friend could come, and to her surprise, Drake allowed it.

Now the two girls were on their way to his place, carrying the presents they have for him.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this...'Helga muttered, while Phoebe giggled.

It's obvious Helga did want to go to the party, since given how rough things have been since her dad lost their house, she would need a few hours in something fun and simple

Suddenly a huge gust of wind came and while Phoebe turned away, Helga got hit with it and it left her hair a little messed up.

"Oh dear, Helga, you're hair...'Phoebe said as she pulled out her compact mirror.

 _'Criminy._.."Helga muttered as she saw her pigtails were too lose and messy. She freed her hair from their elastic bands and was about to put them in again, only for the small, elastic band in her right hand to snap, furthering Helga's frustrations.

 ** _"CRIMINY!_** Lousy, cheep hair bands...now what am I going to do?..."Helga grumbled, unable to believe that she can't go with her usual pig tails.

"Let me help Helga, I think I have an idea..."Phoebe offered as she got an idea.

Helga, having no other choice, let Phoebe do what she has to do.

A few minutes later, Phoebe was done and presented her compact mirror to her best friend.

 _"Tada!_ I hope that you like it..."Phoebe announced.

Helga blinked when she saw her reflection. Since she only had one hairband, Phoebe decided to style her hair in a simple ponytail and then used her bow and tied it around, giving her a simple look. Helga blinked before she smiled.

"Not bad, Pheebs...at least now I don't look like I was just in a storm or something...'Helga said in appreciation, while Phoebe smiled at the praise.

Soon the two girls were walking again.

To get to Drake's before anything else happens.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Drake's House_

The two girls soon arrived to the address that was on the party invitation, a simple apartment and judging from the balloons tapped to the door, a birthday party was taking place.

"This is the place...'Helga said as she rang the door bell.

A few moments later, a dark haired woman opened the door and Helga assumed that it must be Drakes mother.

"Ah, more of Drake's little friends...come right in..."The woman said.

"Thank you...'Helga said as she and Phoebe came inside the apartment.

Just as Drake said, it was a simple party but the entire team is there, a long with a few other kids whom Helga assumes must be relatives and other close friends. She also saw Drake chatting with Molly and Park, before they noticed her.

"Hey Helga...'Park said...

"Hey...'Helga greeted, before Drake walked up to her.

"Pataki?..."Drake asked and Helga turned to him.

"Hi Drake...Happy birthday...'Helga said simply as she gestured to the small wrapped box in her hand.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you without your pigtails..."Drake commented and Helga got self conscious, and when she got self conscious, she tends to reacted a little less than subtly.

"Y-Yeah...so...?...;Helga said, feeling so awkward right now..

"So nothing...but it suits you...'Drake said and Helga blinked in confusion.

Did Drake flat out _compliment_ her hair?

Before Helga could say anything to that, Drake's mom came and told them where to place the presents and Helga and Phoebe just did that.

Soon Helga turned and sighed, it was time to party...sort of.

* * *

While Drake was busy taking pictures with the others guests due to his mother's insisting, Helga found herself chatting with Katrinka, Park and Peapod kid, who also seemed to notice her new hairstyle.

"I like your hair, Helga...'Katrinka complimented.

"Thanks...'Helga said, still feeling a little awkward right now.

"I think this is the first time I have ever seen you without your pigtails...what made you change up?..."Park asked and Helga sighed.

"Nothing...one of my hair bands broke, so I decided to go with a pony tail today...no big deal..."Helga said, feeling strange by this attention.

Though to be honest, she didn't _completely_ hate it.

Suddenly, Drake's mother got everyone's attention, no doubt to start with the party games.

'Alright kids, time for a fun game of _Freeze Dancing..._ "Drake's mother said to the children.

Helga heard this and sighed, before going to take part in the game. It's suppose to be the one where all of the kids sort of just dance to the music while it is on, but got to stop dancing when it stops, and freeze in place and also the participants have to freeze in their respective positions. Any player who moves after the music stops is disqualified.

Helga stood in place, as did Phoebe and Drake was in the middle. Drake's mother soon turned on the music and everyone started dancing, even Helga, though she was a little low key compared to the others, especially show off Drake. After 20 seconds, the music stopped and everyone, even Helga froze in place...only for Katrinka to lose her balance and move.

"I'm out...'Katrina said as she went to sit on the sofa.

Soon the music turned on again and Phoebe, who was dancing next to Helga, started talking to her.

"This is fun, isn't it Helga?...'Phoebe asked.

"I guess..."Helga muttered as she did a gentle twirl, making it obvious she is only doing this out of reluctance. Soon the music stooped and so did the kids...only for both Phoebe and Park to move and get eliminated.

This continued for a while, and Helga just continued dancing, more and more kids got eliminated each time and thoug before she even realized it, there were only two kids left.

Her and Drake.

"Huh?..."Helga exclaimed, while Drake sent her a smirk.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Pataki..."Drake said with a smirk and Helga sent him an annoyed look.

"Okay, you two...dance...'Drake's mom said as she turned the music back on.

Helga started dancing as did Drake, who started busting some moves, Helga sent him a look and soon started dancing a little more energetically. She didn't know why, maybe it was her naturally competitive side acting up, but she didn't like being second banana to anyone...especially him.

Drake saw this, smirked again and did some more wild moves and Helga resorted to doing some more twirls and other moves in order to keep up with Drake. Everyone was looking at them and before either knew it, the music stopped and they both froze in place.

After 10 seconds, the music started up again and Drake and Helga continued to try and outdo each other and Helga, well...she didn't know when this became a contest, but it did.

20 seconds later, the music stopped and so did them...only for Helga to lose her balance to the position her feet were in and she fell down.

"Looks like I win...'Drake said and Helga sent him an annoyed look.

"Just so you know, I went easy on you because it's your birthday...'Helga said and Drake laughed.

"Sure, you did Pataki...'Drake continued to chuckle, before the boy gave his hand to offer to help her up, but Helga got herself up, but she did sent him a look.

"For what's it's worth, you got some moves...'Drake commented.

Usually, Helga would have gotten really annoyed, but for reasons she didn't get, Helga cracked a smile at that, since he knew this was just a friendly competition and nothing more.

And...well...it was almost kind of _fun..._

'Rematch?...'Helga suggested.

"You're onn...'Drake said and his mother turned the music back on.

* * *

 _4 hours Later_

After three rounds of Freeze Dancing, which Drake won two out of three, they all played other party games that Drake's mom had planned, one of them being blind man's bluff and then watched one of Drake's favorite movies, before more games happened. After that, it was Drake's birthday dinner, then cake and ice cream.

Helga honestly couldn't believe it but she didn't have as a lousy a time as she feared she would...though she didn't want to stay any longer since she knew that after cake it was time to open presents and well...a pat of her didn't really want to be here when Drake saw her present, especially compared to the obviously bigger and better gifts from the other kids.

'Are you sure, Helga?...'Phoebe asked, surprised that she wants to leave now.

"Yeah, I think I had enough of this party for now..."Helga said and Phoebe didn't press forward, she just nodded.

Helga then went to Drake's mom, since she didn't really want to ruin Drake's happy conversation he was having with Molly right now.

"Um...Mrs. Sanchez?...'Helga asked Drake's mother.

"Actually it is _Ms._ Sanchez, dear..and please, call me Carmen..."Drake's mother said.

"Alright, Carmen...if it's alright...I think I should be leaving for home right now...'Helga said, actually trying to mind her manners right now.

"So soon?...'Carmen asked and Helga nodded.

"Yeah, I...Promised my folks I'd be back before the streetlights turn on...'Helga lied slightly and Drake's mom nodded.

"And if it is alright, I will walk her home too...'Phoebe said.

'Well, alright...you two take care now...'Carmen said.

'We will and thanks again, that cake you made was good...'Helga said, for the sake of being polite and Carmen smiled at that.

"Thank you, old family recipe...'Carmen said before something got her attention.

"No...Sammy, no...we do not put feet on the coffee table..." Carmen said as she went to go tend to one of Drake's relatives.

Helga was about to leave, only for Phoebe to get her attention.

"Shouldn't we say something to Drake?..."Phoebe asked.

Helga sent a glance to Drake, who was in the middle of talking to Mommy and laughing at something she said...and Helga frowned.

"Nah, don't want to spoil his fun...'Helga muttered as the two girls soon left.

* * *

 _With Drake_

After chatting with Molly, Drake went to get another slice of cake and some more ice cream, since he is the birthday boy, however, he couldn't help but notice something...or rather someone isn't here right now.

"Hey mom, where are Helga and Phoebe?...'Drake asked his mother.

"If you mean those two nice girls, they said they had to leave for home now...anyway Drakie, come on...time to open your presents..."Carmen said to her son as she pointed to the table and Drake sighed.

The boy looked at the gifts, but for some reasons, his eyes landed on the smallest box and picked it up.

'Who's that from?...'Molly asked while Drake's mom pulled out her camera and took pictures.

"It's from Helga...'Drake said as he started unwrapping the small box.

Once he unwrapped and opened it, he saw what was inside...It...looked like a key chain and to his surprise, he saw a little figure at the end of it, a dark haired one in a soccer uniform with a little soccer ball connected to it, making it obvious that this was a knitted, home made sort of thing.

'Cute key chain...'Katrinka commented, while Drake looked at this simple, obviously home made gift...

Despite himself, Drake smiled when he saw this gift, before gently placing it down on his table and then turning his attention to the rest of his presents...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **Pataki Vs. Sanchez**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Call Me Nettie:** I hope that this will do, my friend...

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, she went and it looks like this isn't over...not by a long shot...

 **Aiyanna Clearwater** : So far, obliviousness but we shall see as the story continues

 **Kryten:** Thank you :)

 **61394:** Here's hoping...

 **Cool Girl-Pataki:** We shall see...we shall see...

 **Ezza:** How's this chapter?

 **Deep Voice'06:** We shall see...we shall see...

 **Hello:** Sorry I took so long, I hope this chapter makes up for it...

 **Melimontecino93** : I am afraid I can't give spoilers, you will have to wait and see where this story goes...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	23. Pataki Vs Sanchez

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 23: Pataki Vs. Sanchez**_

 _Monday_

A few days have passed since Drake's birthday party and now it is Monday once again, the start of yet another hectic school week for students, who much rather it be the weekend once more, already.

Helga being one of them.

 _"Here we go again_...'Helga sighed as she walked inside the school, wearing her usual outfit but the difference is her hairstyle right now.

Due to her financial situation, Helga didn't have it on her to buy some new hair bands, so she had no choice but to stick with the ponytail for now until she can come across some extra bucks without her dad knowing. It really stinks that she has been reduced to having to sneak some savings in order to buy something like hair bands. Anyway, the blonde tomboy walked into the school, went to her locker and placed her items in it.

She grabbed her book for first period and closed the door, only to run face to face to the biggest bane of her entire fourth grade part of her life.

"Good morning, Helga...'Lila said in a chipper way.

"Morning, Lila...'Helga said in a somewhat civil tone, but got annoyed when the pretty red head smiled widely for some reason.

"I couldn't help but notice, did you change your hair?..."Lila asked and Helga resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah...ponytail today...no big deal..."Helga said, wondering why Lila was still smiling.

"Well, I think it looks ever so lovely on you...'Lila said.

"Thanks...'Helga said, still feeling awkward, even more when Lila suddenly had an _interested_ smile on her face.

"What?...'Helga asked, in annoyance and Lila giggled.

"Oh, nothing...anyway, I heard you and the soccer team did well on last weeks game...'Lila said.

"Yeah, showed those dweebs at P.S. 116 a thing or two...'Helga said as she went to the drinking fountain and got a sip.

After a few more moments of awkward conversation (for her) with the sweet red head, Helga made an excuse to leave, all the while, wondering what that look from Lila was suppose to mean.

 _"I'm reading too into it...It's **Lila,** after all...'_Helga thought in annoyance as she walked away from the area.

All the while, she didn't notice that Lila sent another look at her and giggled, like she knew some sort of secret that even Helga didn't know about.

 _"Aw, love...I ever so hope Arnold notices her new hairdo..._."Lila thought in a giggle, thinking Helga changed her hairstyle to try and get his attention, which was something lots of girls do when they like a guy.

After all, Helga hasn't been mean to Arnold at all this entire semester and Arnold couldn't stop talking about how he is glad that he and she are becoming friends now when they got paired up. It made Lila smile since she knew how much Helga had such a big crush on him and well...she is a romantic at heart.

She could just sense that there is romance in the air right now.

* * *

 _Outside_

Arnold Shortman was running late today, his parents both had an early doctor's appointment and took the Packard and he missed the bus, so he had to ride his bike to school to avoid being late.

Now he is here...

"Made it..."Arnold said as he glanced his watch, happy to see that he still had a good, solid five minutes before the bell rang.

He went to the bike rack, and once there, he saw another student put there bike there as well.

"Good morning, Drake..."Arnold greeted to the new student, who noticed.

'Morning..."Drake said as he pulled out a typical pad lock and not a combination lock like everyone else uses.

Arnold said nothing about it as he placed his bike next to his.

"So, how was your weekend?..."Arnold said, to be polite.

"It was good...yours?" Drake said as he pulled out key chain which had a key for his bike lock.

'It was nice...'Arnold said and he couldn't help but notice the little figure at the end of Drake's key chain.

"Cool key chain..."Arnold commented as he saw the little figure that looked like a Mini-Drake with a soccer ball.

"Thanks...it was a gift..."Drake said as he locked his bike and placed the key chain back in his pocket.

After the small talk, Drake and Arnold both entered the school and went to their respective lockers, which were sort of far away from each other.

Arnold made it to his locker, got his books and was about to head for homeroom, only for something...or someone to catch his eye.

"Helga?...'Arnold called and the blonde girl stopped in place, while Arnold smiled and walked up to her.

 _ **'Criminy!** What does he have, a tracker on me or something?_!...'Helga thought in annoyance, before she sucked it up and faced the football headed boy, trying not to get lost in his smile.

"Hey Arnold..."Helga said, still averting her eyes, which Arnold didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, so how was your weekend?...'Arnold asked.

"It was fine...'Helga said, not giving details, she just wanted to leave.

However, Arnold blinked when he suddenly looked closer at her and Helga hesitantly took a step back.

 _"What's with him?._.."Helga asked, hoping a blush isn't visible on her face right now.

"You...changed your hair..."Arnold said, noticing and Helga's eyes widened, at the fact that he actually noticed.

"Uh...yeah...one of my hair bands broke...so...this happened..."Helga said, wanting to get away from here before he says or does something to remind her of how much she loves him and how she can never have him.

"Well, it looks nice on you..."Arnold said with a smile.

Okay, that did it...

Helga couldn't stay here anymore.

"Uh...look,class starts any minute, we should probably head there, don't want to be late...'Helga said quickly.

"Before that, Helga, I wanted to talk to you about something...'Arnold said.

"What is it?..."Helga asked in a nervous tone, hoping it wasn't something big.

"My parents are taking me to see the New Evil Twin movie later today and they said that I can bring a friend...I asked Gerald but he has a dentist appointment, so do you want to come?..."Arnold asked.

Helga stopped, unable to stand this.

Arnold was flat out asking her to watch a movie with him, just how date-like can that get?! Sure, his parents would be there but the fact that he said _**"friend"**_ reminded her that he doesn't see her the way she sees him and it tore her apart yet again.

Why does fate _**torture**_ her like this?!

Half her heart wanted to say yes and the other half wanted to run and hide...

She loves him, she was hurt by him, he broke her heart, yet he still cares for her and just wants to be close...

It's these conflicting moments that can drive a person completely bonkers.

After a moment of silence, Arnold looked at her in confusion over her lack of an answer.

"Helga?...'Arnold asked and that's when Helga snapped out of her inner turmoil and finally answered him.

"Um...thanks for the invitation Arnold...but...I sort of have a thing to do after school...so, I can't..."Helga lied and saw the disappointed look on Arnold's face, which made her feel a wave of guilt that she tried to ignore.

"Oh, I see...'Arnold said, not hiding a frown that was on his face.

Helga just walked away, trying to get to class and to ignore him for the rest of the way, to ignore the fact that she still loves him and to ignore the fact that he got disappointed by her...

 _"Why does it have to be this way?..."_ Helga sighed sadly, wondering if there ever will be a day when she could be around Arnold and not have these feelings.

Is there even a thing in this world that could help her? She did not know.

As the blonde, glum girl pretended to read her textbook during class time, she had no idea that a pair of green eyes were on her, looking at her out of curiosity...and concern.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Recess Time_

Helga was at the soccer field, which is where she spent most of her recesses to both, get some practice done and to also avoid Arnold. Anyone who saw her would think that she is overdoing it.

 _ **"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!..**_."Helga thought over and over, kicking every ball she could find into the neck to take her frustrations out on it.

She didn't know who she was referring to, Arnold or herself, for still being so stuck on him. Either way, she was mad and wanted to take her anger out on these soccer balls, which were getting one heck of a workout.

 _ **"GR!.**_.."Helga growled as she kicked one more the hardest, unfortunately, due to her anger clouding her a bit, she missed the net and the ball wen't stray...

And Drake managed to catch it and kick it towards the net, before sending her a smirk.

"That's one point for me...'Drake said in a cocky tone, while Helga grit her teeth at the sight of him.

"Get lost, Sanchez! I was here first!...'Helga shouted, her bad mood being visible.

Drake heard this and frowned at how she addressed him.

" _Hmm_...not exactly the most polite greeting in the world...'Drake said sarcastically.

"I wasn't suppose to be...now, get lost...'Helga snarled and Drake sent her a glare.

"Touchy touchy, is that anyway to treat the guy who invited you to his party the other day?...'Drake demanded and Helga rolled her eyes.

"I'm having a bad day and I want to be alone right now...'Helga said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Pataki, but the soccer field is open to the entire team and I want to get some practice done...'Drake said and Helga growled.

'Fine! Whatever! I don't care!..."Helga muttered as she marched away from the field and Drake blinked.

"I didn't say _you_ have to leave!...'Drake shouted but Helga ignored him and left.

Drake frowned... _hard._

* * *

 _With Helga_

After her blowout with Drake, Helga decided to spend the last ten minutes of recess indoors, and unfortunately, she came across yet another annoyance in her everyday life.

"My Helga, I don't think I got a chance to see your new do...'Rhonda Wellington Lloyd said in her snobby voice.

 _"Why is everyone making a big deal out of my hair? It's just hair..._ "Helga thought in annoyance before addressing the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, so..."Helga asked.

"Well, it certainly is unusual to see you without those pigtails you had since pre school...what made you change your hairstyle now?...'Rhonda asked, as if there was some big secret to do and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Phoebe styled it and I decided to use it for today, anything else, princess?...'Helga muttered sarcastically, while Rhonda didn't look satisfy with her answer.

However, before the gossip hungry girl could press for more, Curly appeared from behind her.

"Hey there, baby...did you miss your Curly?...'Curly said as he made some kissy faces at Rhonda, who looked disgusted.

 _ **"EW! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!.**_..'Rhonda shouted as she angrily walked away, from the class lunatic.

"You can't run from destiny, baby!...'Curly shouted with determined grin on his face before chasing after the snobby, rich girl.

"Poor twisted little freak...'Helga muttered as she glanced at the clock and saw that Rhonda wasted five minutes of the remainder of her recess.

Not having any desire to go outside, the blonde girl just decided to head to the next class and do some reading before it was time for class to start.

No shame in being first, right?

* * *

 _Later_

The school day was over and Helga wanted nothing more than to get out of here, but something was holding her back.

"Pataki, hold up!...'Drake called to Helga after she made her way out of the school.

After that argument on the soccer field, Drake was apparently ticked off and was trying to settle things with her right now, no matter how many times Helga told him to buzz off.

" _Criminy,_ Drake! I don't have time for this...just say what you want and get it over with...'Helga said.

"Alright...how about ticking me off at the soccer field...I'm not leaving you alone until I get an apology...'Drake said and Helga groaned.

Since she knew by now just how stubborn he can be, and since she didn't want to waste her afternoon dealing with him, Helga just rolled her and decided to just get it over with.

"Ugh, fine...Sorry I told you to get lose, now are we done now?..."Helga asked and Drake rolled his eyes.

"I'd like it if you actually _meant_ your apology..."Drake said and Helga growled now.

"Then again, this is probably the only time someone like you would apology, so for now, I'll take it...'Drake said and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Fine...you happy?...'Helga said sarcastically.

"You really are a piece of work, Pataki...you're just like that Mallory girl whenever she argues with Angus...'Drake said and Helga dropped her annoyed look for one of curiosity.

"Mallory? Angus? Wait, you watch Evil Twin movies?..."Helga asked, since those were suppose to be two recurring characters in the franchise that someone, had avoiding being killed off by the titular twins.

" _Duh._..'Drake said, his annoyed look replaced with an amused one.

"Heck, your explosion during recess reminded me of Mallory in the latest movie, after she and Angus hid inside the root cellar and she screams at Angus screaming, _**"You idiot, you lead the twins right to us!"**_..."Drake said and then Helga blinked, before she frowned.

"Mallory didn't say that, she said and I quote _**"Quiet, you idiot...or you will lead the twins right to us!.**_.."Helga corrected and Drake raised a brow at that.

"Ah, so I take it that you saw the latest installment?...'Drake said with interest.

Helga had already watched the latest evil twin movie with Phoebe when it first came out, due to her mother offering to take them together and being kind enough to spring for everything and at the time, she wanted any excuse to stay away from the beeper store.

"Yeah, and I remember it better too...Mallory said that...'Helga said and Drake crossed her arms.

"I am sorry, but you are wrong... she only said " _ **"You idiot, you lead the twins right to us!"**_ and right after that, the twins arrive to attack them...'Drake said.

"No, she said " _quiet, you idiot, or you will lead the twins right to us"_ and the twins appear, having snuck up on them due to hearing that noise...'Helga said.

"I'm sorry but you are wrong, she said " _**"You idiot, you lead the twins right to us!"**_..."Drake said and Helga glared at him.

"No, you're wrong..."Helga argued.

"No, you are...'Drake said as he pointed at her.

 _ **"NO, YOU ARE!.**_.."Helga argued as she pointed at him, her anger getting the better of her right now.

 _ **NO, YOU ARE!..."**_

" _ **YOU ARE!..."**_

" _ **YOU ARE!..."**_

 _ **" _ **YOU ARE!..."**_**_

 _ ** _ **" _ **YOU ARE!..."**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ **" _ **YOU ARE!..."**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **"AH!..."**_**_**_**_

Drake and Helga had finished yelling at each other and are now panting, their eyes still glaring at each other, wanting to prove that they are right and the other is wrong.

"Fine, I suppose there is only one way to settle this...we go to the movies and see the show again and see for ourselves who is right and who is wrong...'Drake said seriously to Helga, who kept glaring at him.

 _ **'FINE!** _Anything to shut you up!...'Helga shouted at him.

Helga panted as they both locked in a glare, only for Helga to blink, her eyes widen with a look of shock came to her face, while a smirk came on Drake's face.

"Wait...did...did I just agree to see a _movie_ with you?...'Helga asked out loud and Drake chortled.

"Yes you did, so do I pick you up or do we meet there?...'Drake joked and Helga growled at him.

"Do you ever just shut up?...'Helga demanded and Drake kept laughing.

"Now, seriously, should we go today and get it over with or some other time?...'Drake asked a little more composed.

"Since I don't have any cash on me right now..."Helga was about to use that as an excuse to not have to do this but Drake won't let her.

"I'll cover for you, along with the snacks..."Drake said and Helga glared.

"I don't need your charity...'Helga said.

"It's not charity, I'll take the sweet pleasure of proving you wrong as my collateral..." Drake said with that smirk on his face and Helga glared at him...though it wasn't as harsh as her usual glares to him.

" _ **Ugh,**_ let's just get this over with so I can finally wipe off that smug look from your face...'Helga grumbled and Drake kept giving her that smirk.

Soon the blonde Pataki girl and the dark haired Sanchez boy soon left to go see the movie together, solely for the sake of settling an argument between the two of them.

All the while, Helga couldn't help but feel that she forgot about something.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **An Awkward Time At The Movies**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** :)

 **Ezza:** How's this?

 **DeepVoice'06:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	24. An Awkward Time At The Movies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 24: An Awkward Time At The Movies**_

 _Previously_

 _"Fine, I suppose there is only one way to settle this...we go to the movies and see the show again and see for ourselves who is right and who is wrong...'Drake said seriously to Helga, who kept glaring at him._

 _ **'FINE!** Anything to shut you up!...'Helga shouted at him._

 _Helga panted as they both locked in a glare, only for Helga to blink, her eyes widen with a look of shock came to her face, while a smirk came on Drake's face._

 _"Wait...did...did I just agree to see a **movie** with you?...'Helga asked out loud and Drake chortled._

 _"Yes you did, so do I pick you up or do we meet there?...'Drake joked and Helga growled at him._

 _"Do you ever just shut up?...'Helga demanded and Drake kept laughing._

 _"Now, seriously, should we go today and get it over with or some other time?...'Drake asked a little more composed._

 _"Since I don't have any cash on me right now..."Helga was about to use that as an excuse to not have to do this but Drake won't let her._

 _"I'll cover for you, along with the snacks..."Drake said and Helga glared._

 _"I don't need your charity...'Helga said._

 _"It's not charity, I'll take the sweet pleasure of proving you wrong as my collateral..." Drake said with that smirk on his face and Helga glared at him...though it wasn't as harsh as her usual glares to him._

 _" **Ugh,** let's just get this over with so I can finally wipe off that smug look from your face...'Helga grumbled and Drake kept giving her that smirk._

 _Soon the blonde Pataki girl and the dark haired Sanchez boy soon left to go see the movie together, solely for the sake of settling an argument between the two of them._

 _All the while, Helga couldn't help but feel that she forgot about something._

* * *

Drake and Helga arrived to the movie theater much sooner than Helga would have liked and as _"promised",_ Drake paid for the tickets and the popcorn and Helga didn't say anything, hating his smug attempts at charity and her hating the fact that she couldn't pay for her own ticket.

Anyway, they soon went to watch the new evil twin movie,in theater 5...

"Here we are, ready to be proven wrong?..."Drake asked in a playful tone and Helga rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams, let's get this over with...'Helga sighed in annoyance as she and him went inside the theater.

She would have no way of knowing, that they are not the only fourth graders from PS. 118 there, watching the movie until it's too late.

* * *

 _Inside the theater_

Helga and Drake were seated in the back of the theater, since this movie has been out for over a week now, it wasn't exactly a packed house, giving them enough practically an entire row to themselves.

15 minutes of previews have passed and Helga yawned before taking some of the popcorn that was in the large bucket Drake bought, since he thought one large bucket would have been better...or cheaper...than two individual bags or whatever since the movie is now officially starting.

"Hey, don't hog it all..."Drake muttered before munching on the popcorn himself.

Helga rolled her eyes, just planning on being here until that scene with Angus, Mallory and the twins happens and she can prove her point...

Which won't happen for another 35 minutes...

 _"Criminy!...All this just to prove a point to an idiot...'_ Helga thought in annoyance as she watched the movie for a second time.

Well, at the very least she _liked_ the Evil Twin horror movies, so it could be worse, right?

"I'll be back in a minute, mom and dad...I'm gonna get a refill...'A soft voice said several rows below them...and Helga froze upon hearing it.

She did _**NOT**_ hear his voice...here and now!

Helga dared to look, paled and then realized what was the thing she had forgotten about.

Arnold was seeing this movie today too...

* * *

 _Earlier_

 _With Arnold_

The young football headed boy was at the movies, with his mother and father, just as planned. He was still bummed that his best friend Gerald couldn't make it and Helga declined his invitation to come.

He had been really looking forward to actually spending some time with her...

Between her soccer practice, training and other stuff, he hardly ever gets to see her outside of school and even then, their interaction is brief, due to her always being busy with something or needing to do something.

Like now...

Well, at the very least he is here with his parents, just like they promised. Since they have been rescued, he and his parents tried to do practically everything together whenever he is not at school, to make up for lost time in a way.

Like right now...

"So...this movie is about a pair of twins who go on a killing spree?..."Miles asked, a little unnerved by the film, surprised that it actually has a P.G rating.

"Uh huh, this is the fourth installment in the series..."Arnold said, keeping his voice down as to not disturb the other movie patrons.

"It makes you wonder what happened in the other three films.."Stella muttered as she continued to watch the movie, despite not completely understanding the plot, but her son likes it and it is P.G film, so she figured no harm, right.

Arnold smiled as he drank some more of his yahoo soda, only to realize that it was empty. The little football headed boy then turned to his parents.

"I'll be back in a minute, mom and dad...I'm gonna get a refill...'Arnold said as he left to go get some more soda, all the while, thinking this..

 _"It's too bad, Helga's missing out on this..."_

* * *

 _Back with Helga_

 _ **"STUPID! STUPID! HOW THE HECK COULD I FORGET THAT HE WAS GOING TO THE MOVIES HERE!..**_.'Helga thought in dismay.

She has to get out of here, if Arnold sees her here, he will ask why she showed up when she told him that she was too busy to come to the movies...and if he sees that she came with _Drake_ of all people...well...well...

She didn't even want to _**THINK**_ of a situation like that...

She then saw that he was heading this way, and he obviously hasn't seen her yet. Helga, out of desperation, immediately ducked down to the ground, causing to Drake to look at her strangely as a result.

"What are you doing?..."Drake asked in a low whisper, not seeing Arnold due to his attention on the strange blonde girl, who watched the football headed boy pass them, not noticing either of them, much to her relief.

"N-Nothing...I...I dropped my pen...here it is...'Helga said weakly as she pulled out her purple pen, while Drake looked at her like he wasn't sure if she lost her marbles or something.

To be honest, she isn't too sure about that either, at this point.

Helga embarrassingly just went back to her seat, said nothing as they watched this movie for about five more minutes, until Helga spotted Arnold coming back and she, out of desperation, purposely dropped her soda on the ground.

"Whoops, my bad...'Helga said as she ducked down to clean it up, while Drake looked surprised and Arnold once again passed them, unaware that the two were even there.

"You OK?..."Drake asked to a fidgety Helga, who looked up and was relieved to see Arnold back to his seat, which was about 8 row down and he couldn't see them at all from this angle.

That is what she is counting on.

"Yeah, I am Ok...just a little mess is all..."Helga said sheepishly as she went back to her seat and tried to make a plan here.

 _"Okay, this movie is only an hour and 45 minutes long, give or take a few minutes. The scene with Angus and Mallory is in precisely 30 minutes...You can do this..._ "Helga thought, trying to reassure herself.

She can do this...

She can stay here for another half an hour, quiet as a mouse, they watch the scene, see who is right and then she would hightail it out of here. She can use that argument that she already knows how this movie ends, so she can leave without Drake getting on her back because of it. Once that happens, she would leave and run for home, away from Arnold, Drake and boys in general until the next time she had no choice but to deal with idiots of the opposite gender.

That's a somewhat solid plan right there...all she had to do is sit like this for half an hour more, making sure that Arnold doesn't ever realize that she is here and Drake doesn't figure out that her weird behavior right now is due to Arnold's presence.

She still didn't want anyone to know about her feelings for him, much less this guy...even if they will never be reciprocated, she just doesn't want anyone to know

 _"Calm down Helga...it's just half an hour here...not drawing any attention to yourself...you can do that..."_ Helga thought, trying to convince herself more than anybody right now.

* * *

 _25 minutes later_

Drake kept sending Helga strange looks. Ever since they got to this theater, she has been totally quiet and acting like she was expecting someone to suddenly pounce and attack her. Yeah, this is suppose to be a horror movie, but Pataki doesn't seem like the type of girl to freak out over a flick like this, which she claims that she has already seen already...

So what's the problem.?..

 _"Am I seeing things or something or is she nervous or something?..._ " Drake thought as he munched a bit more on the popcorn, which Helga stopped hogging about ten minutes ago.

He had no idea how right he was right now...

Helga was close to having a nerve attack every time Arnold looked like he was going to head in this direction due to the exist door being unfortunately too close to them. Thankfully, so far, he only went once, due to needing to use the little boys room, but Helga still got nervous.

"Steady, Helga old girl...just five more minutes until that stupid scene, you prove your right and then get out of here..."Helga thought as she took a deep breath, tried to stay focus on the film and on her beloved, who must never know that she is here right now.

She just can't talk to him period...but she also can't allow him to think that she ditched or lied to him...she doesn't know why should she care if she hurts his feelings but she does and-and...and...

 _"Criminy! Why am I **STILL** such a basket case?!..."_Helga thought in frustration, as she continued to watch the film with Drake, who suddenly got an idea in order to liven the mood a little.

"Geez, for a pair of twin serial killers, you'd think they'd come up with something new...'Drake muttered, getting Helga's attention.

"What are you talking about?..."Helga asked, keeping her voice down as to not disturb the other patrons (or get Arnold's unwanted attention here).

"I mean, it's been four movies, they have gotten a long list of victims, using every slasher technique in the book, but they still chase after their prey on foot, with the same knives they used in all of the movies...I don't know...they are sort of getting a little bit predicable...'Drake commented to Helga, who blinked a bit, before thinking it over.

"I guess...but it doesn't make them any less dangerous...I mean, hello...they are the most feared twins in that world, after all...besides, what would _you_ do, if two twin maniacs tried to skin you alive with a rusty old butcher knife?..."Helga asked, while Drake just shrugged.

"First reaction is to knock it out of their hand, take it for myself and turn the tables on them..."Drake said in a mock smug tone and Helga, despite it all, rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah right, what makes you think you could pull that off? _I c_ ouldn't do that..."Helga said theoretically.

"By being faster than them...that's how...'Drake said.

Before Helga could think of a reply to that, now came the scene that they were both waiting for.

Mallory and Angus were hiding from the twins, and Mallory looks mad at him.

" _ **Quiet, you idiot...or you will lead the twins right to us!.**_.." Mallory said in a harsh whisper to Angus, only for the twins to finally appear and attack them, causing the two of them to scream.

Helga saw it and sent Drake a smug look.

"See, I told you that I was right…."Helga whispered to Drake, whom to her surprise, didn't even look too mad, if his playful smile was any indication.

 _"Heh_ …how about that…I guess you _were_ right…'Drake said in a surprisingly graceful tone of voice that surprised Helga, who shook it off.

"Yeah, so…I guess we are done here…"Helga said as she got up and headed out, while Drake looked surprised by her sudden departure.

"Huh?..."Drake exclaimed as he saw that the blonde girl was already out of this theater.

"Pataki, where are you going? The movie is not over yet..."Drake asked and Helga sighed.

'Well, I just proved you wrong, and I already saw how the film ends...so I don't see any reason to stay here..so, bye...'Helga said, but Drake blocked her path.

"Please move..'Helga demanded in an impatient tone of voice.

"Pataki, what's up? I know that you aren't the type to chicken out over a horror flick, so what gives?..."Drake demanded and Helga narrowed her eyes at him.

"I already told you, I won, so I don't see any point to keep seeing the movie, since I already know how it ends..."Helga said and Drake didn't look too convinced.

"Prove it..."Drake demanded and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Angus gets killed, Mallory survives and the twins were presumably killed at the end of it, though it's obvious that it's just a sequel hook since no bodies were found and they will probably appear in the next film they obviously have planned...'Helga whispered to Drake, who blinked, since yes, that is exactly how it turns out.

"Just because you already saw it, doesn't mean you can't watch it _again._.."Drake said.

"Then why aren't you doing that instead of giving me the Spanish Inquisition..."Helga said hostile like to the dark haired boy.

Drake narrowed his eyes, trying to think of a logical reason for her desire to leave the theater, until an idea came to him...

"Your... _ex-boyfriend_ was in that theater? wasn't he?..."Drake asked and Helga blinked and then looked down, at how he unknowingly referred to Arnold.

"H-How-

"Please, the last time I saw you acting weird like this was because of him...'Drake sad and Helga sighed.

"He was _**never**_ my boyfriend..."Helga muttered and Drake sighed.

"Who is he, anyway?...'Drake asked and Helga glared at him again.

"None of your, beeswax, bub!...'Helga said in a harsh tone and Drake raised his hand a bit.

"Chill out, I am not trying to pick a fight right now...man, you really liked that guy and he really did a number on you, didn't he?..."Drake said, in a tone that is actually sympathetic.

"I don't want your pity...Besides, he already left the theater..."Helga lied, not wanting to give Drake any hints that Arnold might be the guy she is referring to.

"Then why-

"Because I feel like it, okay..."Helga said in a stubborn tone and Drake raised a brow in suspicion, and Helga groaned.

"Drake, I mean it...I really just want to go home now...I'm just not in a movie mood right now..."Helga said and Drake sighed.

"Fine, I guess I can't force you to stay...so come on...'Drake said and Helga raised a brow.

"Wait, why are you coming?...'Helga asked.

"I only came to with this movie to try and prove you wrong and well...I don't know, I'm not in the mood anymore, besides I know how it ends anyway...besides, I am pretty sure that my mom would kill me if I let girl go home by herself just as the street lights are about to turn on..."Drake said with a chuckle.

"I don't _**need**_ your protection..."Helga said, though her tone is becoming less annoyed for some reason.

"I know, but if I don't do this, _I_ might need some protection..."Drake joked and Helga rolled her eyes a bit.

"Fine...I guess you can walk me until we make it to that bus stop and we can go our separate ways...that _chivalrous_ enough for you, bucko..."Helga asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Anything you say, milady...'Drake said in a sarcastic, old world kind of way, getting in on the joke.

Helga rolled her eyes, but didn't deny a small, amused smile worn on her face, before she and the dark haired boy left for home. Unknown to Helga and Drake, someone _did_ see them walk out of the movie theater together, but it was not Arnold.

Not in the slightest...

 _"Oooh..._ juicy..."A feminine voice said with a smirk, as she just fond some interesting gossip material.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **Rhonda's Rumors**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** How's this for awkward?

 **Cocoa Moon:** You can say that again...

 **61394:** He would, but Helga is not ready to take that chance yet...

 **Call Me Nettie:** I hope this was quick enough...

 **Ezza:** Thank you :)

 **ElianaSawadaVongolaMadonna:** Todavia no, pero Arnold penso en ella, al menos.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	25. Rhonda's Rumors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 25: Rhonda's Rumors**_

 _The Next Day_

Drake Sanchez had arrived to PS 118, having gotten off the bus. He didn't see Pataki at the Bus Stop this morning and well, the bus was less noisy without her around.

It made the ride pretty boring without his daily attempts to outwit her verbally or the casual conversations they have been having lately.

 _"I wonder what happened? I hope she's okay after what happened last night...'_ Drake thought as he walked into the school and went to his locker.

Last night after the movie, which they didn't even finish by the way, he walked Helga to the bus stop where they usually met in the morning, she said nothing to her and Drake, for probably the first time ever, didn't know what to say to her.

They just arrived, she muttered a quick _"thanks"_ and then continued to walk to wherever her house is suppose to be and Drake left back to his place. It sort of killed him a bit whenever he saw that loud mouth spitfire actually be all quite and vulnerable.

He only knew Helga for less than a month but...quiet just isn't natural for her.

"Pataki..."Drake whispered as he grabbed his items and closed the locker.

He was about to head to home room...only to notice that some of the students...the girls in particular, we looking at him and whispering to each other. They did that when he first transferred but that ended after the first week...

"What's up with them?..."Drake muttered as he entered the class room and saw the other students deep in a private conversation..only to stop when they saw him and then go back to it.

There is no mistake about it...they are talking about him...

 _"Hmmmm..._ 'Drake let out suspiciously as he went to his desk, keeping an eye on the others as they continued to whisper to each other.

"What is going on here?

Drake thought things couldn't get weirded until the bell rang and everyone went to their respective desks...

Everyone but Pataki, who still hasn't arrived yet.

 _"Where is she?.._.'Drake thought.

* * *

 _With Helga_

"Criminy! I still can't believe I overslept...thanks, Bob and Miriam...'Helga muttered sarcastically as she finally arrived to PS.118, the hallway was empty and she knew what that means.

She's late...

She woke up later than usual and her parents didn't even bother to try waking her up, too busy in their own stupidity. Helga rushed out, grabbed a handful of cheap bread and started running, knowing she had to kick it in high gear since she missed the bus and she was already running late.

She ran into the halls, being careful to avoid the hall monitor or whatever teacher that could still be lurking in this halls and made it to her homeroom and quickly ran to her seat.

Mr. Simmons noticed.

"You're late, Helga...'Mr. Simmons said and Helga sighed.

"Sorry about that Mr. Simmons...I missed the bus...'Helga said and the teacher sighed as he marked her up for tardy and said nothing else.

She suppose she could consider herself lucky, since Mr. Simmons likes giving his students a chance before giving them a chance to make up, and not one of those teachers who give detention over every minor thing.

She pulled out her notebook and pencil and tried to pretend that the world doesn't exit.

Until...

"Hey...'Drake whispered to her and Helga sighed, remembering the awkward time they had yesterday.

"Hey..."Helga said as she didn't look at him, just staring at her notebook.

"You okay?..."He asked, actually sounding concern.

It irked Helga a little but she just said this.

"Just peachy, thanks for asking...'Helga muttered sarcastically as she then proceeded to focus on the lesson.

Unaware that a pair of eyes had witnesses their silent conversation...with interest.

* * *

 _Later_

Helga got out of class, it's recess time and due to Phoebe's insistence, she is trying to go back to the playground to interact more with the other kids...even if Arnold is there.

He invited her to play dodge ball with him and the others but she turned him down again and just opt to play some more double dutch with Phoebe and Katrinka...though she couldn't help but notice that some of the kids were looking at her and whispering.

 _'What's up with them?._..'Helga thought suspiciously as she continued to play with her female friends.

They continued with their game of double dutch and afterwards, Helga went inside to get something to drink from the water fountain, she could still notice the looks and whispers and she is getting _well passed_ annoyed right now.

"Are you alright, Helga?..."Phoebe asked in concern to her friend.

"No, they are talking about me..I can feel it..."Helga whispered to her best friend.

"Huh?..."Phoebe asked in confusion.

"I can tell...whenever I look, I see some kids looking at me and whispering and it's getting annoying..."Helga said and Phoebe blinked.

To be honest, she did notice some kids glancing at their way but didn't think much about it.

"Now that you mention it, I did see some kids looking at us during recess..."Phoebe admitted.

Suddenly Katrinka came to rejoin them, with a confused look on her face.

"Helga, is it true?...'Katrinka asked, looking almost excited about something.

"Is what true?..."Helga asked in confusion.

"I heard some of the other kids talking just now...is it true that you were out on a date with Drake yesterday?...'Katrinka asked.

Time seemed to stand still, as Helga tried to register what Katrinka just asked.

Did...did she really just asked if-

"I'm sorry... _ **WHAT?!**_..."Helga suddenly yelled at the brunette girl ,who then proceeded to explain everything she has heard on her way here.

Once she was done, Helga's bad mood got worse.

* * *

 _With Drake_

Drake had just finished a few minutes of soccer practice and went to the playground to join the other boys in whatever game they had planned.

However, once he got there, the boys looked at him funnily.

"Hey guys, so what game are we playing today?...'Drake asked and the boys still looked at him funny and Harold, Stinky and Sid were even snickering about something.

"Uh...do I have something on my face or something...what's going on here?..."Drake asked, totally lost.

That's when Arnold and Gerald had arrived to join in the game as well.

"Hey guys...what are we playing?...'Arnold asked, only to see Harold, Stinky and Sid laughing at Drake and he looked mad.

"What's wrong with you guys?!..."Drake demanded, having gotten well passed annoyed right now.

"What's going on here?...'Gerald asked, totally lost.

"Heck if I know, I just came here and these guys are acting crazy..."Drake said.

"Not as crazy as you are, my friend..I never knew you had it in you..."Sid said, as he continued to laugh, as did his friends.

'What are you guys talking about?..."Drake asked.

"Guys...what's going on here?..."Arnold asked.

"Ask Drake, he knows what we are talking about?...'Curly said as he appeared, creeping Drake out by how random he showed up.

"Actually, I don't...will someone please enlighten me on the reason why you all are laughing at me..."Drake said with his arms crossed.

"Willikers, seems he really doesn't know...'Stinky said, once he calmed down.

"Okay everyone, what is this all about?..."Arnold asked.

"A little birdie told us that the Drakester over here was on a date yesterday..."Sid said and Drake's eyes widened at that.

'A date?...'Arnold asked in confusion.

'I was not...'Drake said.

"Now here is the funny part...you'll never believe with **_who_** _...'_ Sid said in between his laughter and Drake's eyes widened when he realized what this was all about.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

There was only 10 minutes left of recess Helga was in no mood to play right now, she was mad and she was on a mission.

She was going to find Drake and knock his teeth out for what he did.

"That big, fat jerk...where does he go off?...'Helga grumbled as she marched angrily, trying to find her target.

Her best friend and Katrinka were behind her, trying to calm herself.

'Now calm down Helga, we don't know yet that Drake was the one who said anything...'Phoebe said.

"Yeah, Drake's not the kind of guy that would do that...there has to be a misunderstanding...'Katrinka said, now calm after hearing the story from Helga and understanding how it could have lead to that confusion.

But Helga is still mad...

"And yet, somehow, everyone at school knows we were at the theater together and the only one who could know that is him...'Helga said angrily as she tried to find Drake and give him a piece of her mind...

Among other things.

Her target was outside, still trying to explain to the guys that he wasn't out on a date with Helga yesterday, that it's a misunderstanding.

"I already told you guys, me and Helga just saw the movie to settle a bet, nothing else..."Drake said.

 _ **"HAHA!** _Drake and Madam Fortress Mommy, sitting in a tree _ **! K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!.**_..'Harold laughed and Drake rolled his eyes at his immaturity, along with the others.

" _Geez,_ immature much, aren't you suppose to be 14 or whatever...'Drake shot back and Harold looked angry at that remark.

"I'm out of here..."Drake said as he walked away and went inside the school, since there was ten minutes left to his recess and he didn't want to deal with those morons anymore.

That's when Helga caught him, along with her friends.

There was a moment silence between the two, angry look eyes glared at impatient green eyes, before the blonde spitfire spoke up again.

'Phoebe...Katrinka..."Helga started.

"Yes, Helga?..."Phoebe asked in concern and Katrinka looked worried.

"Give us a moment, I need to talk to him _alone_ right now...'Helga said in anger and the two girls knew better than to talk her out of it.

"Okay, we'll be outside if you need us..."Katrinka said, still a little intimidated by Helga's temper.

"Helga..please don't do anything rash..."Phoebe whispered to her.

"No promises..."Helga said as she continued to glare at that.

Since it's recess time, everyone was out on the playground, leaving the two of them alone in the hallway.

With enough privacy to argue now.

 _ **"WHERE DO YOU GO OFF?!**_..."Helga yelled at him.

"Nice to see you too, Pataki...'Drake said in annoyance.

"Don't act all funny with me! What's with you? Yesterday was just to settle a bet, that wasn't a date!...'Helga yelled at him.

"I know, that's what I have been trying to tell those yahoo's outside for the last 10 minutes but they won't listen...'Drake said seriously to the angry blonde girl

Helga was about to yell again...only to register what he just said and then blinked in confusion.

"Wait...you mean... ** _you_** really didn't say anything about what happened yesterday?..."Helga asked and Drake shook his head.

"No, I didn't..."Drake said and Helga realized that he is actually telling the truth.

"I didn't say anything about yesterday either...'Helga said and Drake had a curious look on his face.

"Well, if you didn't say anything and I didn't say anything...how does anyone know we were at the movie theater, yesterday?...'Drake asked, totally confused.

Not a lot of kids were there yesterday to see the Evil Twin movie, since it's already been out for a while and he didn't remember seeing any of this classmates there.

Helga was confused too...the only person she knew from their class that was there was Arnold, but he didn't see them and even if he did, he's not the type to go spreading rumors around...No, not him, Helga wondered who would...until an idea came to her and got her mad.

Who is the one person in this entire school who would make a rumor about them over something so circumstantial, without bothering to dig in more to it?

 ** _"Rhonda!_**...'Helga said in anger and Drake blinked.

"What makes you think it was her?..."Drake asked.

"Because it's obvious, that girl is addicted to gossip and making things up out of boredom...she must have seen us at the movies and made assumptions...and started spreading it around school like a virus..."Helga said in anger and Drake realize she did make a point.

This is something that dark haired girl would do, and he's only known her for less than a month...

"When I get my hands on her, she's toast..."Helga said in anger, hating any and all rumors made at her, even if her life is pretty much sucking as it is.

"I'm coming with you...I want a piece of this...'Drake said in anger, hating being part of a rumor too.

Helga ignored him as she went to find Rhonda to deal with her, and Drake followed her , not exactly helping their situation but Helga wasn't thinking about that.

She wants to find Rhonda and button her lip.. _ **.LITERALLY!**_

* * *

 _With Rhonda_

The gossip queen of PS 118 just walked out of the girl's bathroom after her tri-daily hair brushing, wanting to make sure her hair was up to her standards.

And as always, it is.

Once she was out, she pulled out her smartphone and took yet another (hundred) pictures of herself for her blog.

'Perfect, as always.." Rhonda said as she immediately started texting to her followers.

However, two people approached her and Rhonda smirked.

'Aw, is it isn't the school's newest couple...'Rhonda said in a mockingly sweet voice and Helga seethed.

'So, it was you!..."Helga said accusingly to the dark haired girl.

"Me? What ever are you talking about?...'Rhonda said in a faux innocent voice.

"Cut the crud, Llyod, me and Helga know you were the one you spread that stupid rumor about us..."Drake said with his arms crossed.

"Now really...why would you think that?...'Rhonda said in a coy way as she even filed her nails, only for Helga to snatch it away and snap it in anger.

"Because it's just like you to spread whatever stupid stuff you can make up just for giggles Rhondaloid..."Helga said angrily, wanting to thrash her, but Drake however, held her back before she could.

He spoke to Rhonda, with an angry look in his green eyes.

"Listen here, _Ms. Priss_ , I am making this clear right now, my life, is my business...I do not like being used as gossip fodder okay...especially when it's all fake junk you made up...'Drake said.

"I didn't make up the fact that you both were at the movies together and left together too..."Rhonda said smugly.

'Drake and I just went to the movie together to settle a bet and we only left together because we will close by but that's all...now listen Princess, here is what is going to happen...you are going to go to your little sheep and tell them the truth, that you were wrong...or else...'Helga said threateningly.

Rhonda however, didn't feel the need to be afraid of Helga's threats anymore since they are older now and now just saw Helga as all talk.

"Or else, what?..."Rhonda dared to say.

If Helga tries to hit her, her family's lawyer will be all over her. However, it was Drake who answered next, before Helga got a chance to.

"Or else, me and Pataki over here will say that we saw you at the movies on a date with that creepy kid, Curly, you know...the one who always tries sniffing your hair during lunch time and recess...we will tell them that we saw you making out with him!..."Drake said, having gotten to know his classmates and their quirks quite well since he transferred here.

Helga eyes widened at the threat and was actually sort of impressed. She immediately nodded her head in agreement and Rhonda looked angry and horrified.

"That's a lie!..."Rhonda yelled.

"They don't know what...and believe me, Curly would _**NOT**_ need any convincing to say it's true...'Helga said in a threatening sort of way.

Rhonda lost her arrogant look and gulped, knowing that they had a point and if they spread a rumor about her and her stalker, her reputation would be affected.

"So..Uh...you guys really weren't on a date, yesterday?..."Rhonda asked in a nervous tone, knowing they got her where it hurts her.

Her reputation.

"No, we weren't and you better have this whole thing cleaned up before the final bell rings, or else..."Helga said and Rhonda immediately pulled out her phone again/

"I...I see...Oh, silly me...'Rhonda said nervously and Helga smirked.

This was easier than she expected.

* * *

 _Later_

For once, Rhonda's yapping was put to good use, as she told everyone that she was wrong about yesterday, basically retracting her rumor by the end of the day, but still, some kids did look at them ever so often...

Helga was just glad that Arnold didn't say anything to her about it, hopefully he didn't hear the rumor...his head usually always is in the clouds, especially towards stuff like that.

Anyway, school was over and soccer practice just ended, Helga was about to leave, when Drake came to her, after the others had left.

"Hey Pataki...good news, seems Ms. Priss kept her word...'Drake said.

"Yea, quick thinking about that Curly bluff..."Helga said.

"Please, with how obsessed that creep is, like you said, he would tell everyone that it was true..."Drake laughed and Helga laughed a little too.

It was the first time all day...

"Seriously, people are such sheep...they see two people together at a movie and automatically come to the most insane conclusions...I mean, you and me...on a **_date._**..impossible..."Helga said, in between her laughs.

Drake however, wasn't laughing, but he did have a playful look on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't say that it would be impossible..."Drake said and Helga paused and looked at him like he was a mad man.

"What's that suppose to mean?..."Helga demanded with her arms crossed.

"Rhonda might have spread the rumors, but...everyone believed them rather fast...don't you think..."Drake pointed out.

"So? That just means they are a bunch of morons who will believe the first thing they hear...'Helga said, wondering what's going on with Drake.

"Come on, is it really so hard to accept that someone might see us and think we might have a thing...even a small one...'Drake said and Helga's eyes widened when he said that.

"What the heck are you talking about? You've been nothing but a pain in my butt since I met you!..."Helga shouted at him

A thing? _**WHAT THING** **?!**_ They didn't have a thing!

To her shock, Drake just playfully rolled his eyes and had the _"Oh, please"_ on his face, like he knew something that she didn't know.

"Please, Pataki...I know that you like me...'Drake said with his arms crossed, with that smirk of his.

"Excuse me?..."Helga demanded.

"Please, if you hated me as much as you claim you do, you wouldn't bother being around me so much outside of practice..."Drake said and Helga's jaw dropped.

What, is that what he thinks? Oh, the ego on this guy!

Did he really honestly think that despite all the yelling, fighting and jabs between them, that she might actually _**like**_ a guy like him?!

 _ **HARDLY!**_

This has to be correct and now!

"Now listen here bub, I don't know how hard that soccer ball hit your head during practice today, but let's get this straight...I do not _**like**_ you...We only spend time around each other during practice and yesterday was just to prove a point to you...I do _not_ like you!..." Helga said furiously to him.

She expected all sorts of things, she expected mocking, yelling, teasing and all sorts of harassment from this boy right now but to her surprise, he lost his arrogant look and...looked down...and he actually had an... _earnest_ look on his face

"Well _, I_ like you...a lot..."Drake said sincerely and Helga momentarily lost her angry expression.

Wait...what?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 _ **I Like You**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **Call Me Nettie** : How was this?

 **Human Dictionary:** Would you like a large soda with that?

 **61394:** Yeah, she was...

 **Kryten** : You could say that again...

 **DeepVoice'06** : I don't think so...

 **WONDERBABE:** Ship away, my friend...

 **TXToonGuy1037:** How's this progress here?

 **Alomoria:** Thank you :)

 **Guest:** I hope this chapter makes up for it...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	26. I Like You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 26:**_ ** _I Like You_**

 _Previously_

 _"Now listen here bub, I don't know how hard that soccer ball hit your head during practice today, but let's get this straight...I do not_ _ **like**_ _you...We only spend time around each other during practice and yesterday was just to prove a point to you...I do not like you!..." Helga said furiously to him._

 _She expected all sorts of things, she expected mocking, yelling, teasing and all sorts of harassment from this boy right now but to her surprise, he lost his arrogant look and...looked down...and he actually had an...earnest look on his face_

 _"Well, I like you...a lot..."Drake said sincerely and Helga momentarily lost her angry expression._

 _Wait...what?_

* * *

Helga just stood there in shock, still processing what Drake just told her.

Did he just say that he **_likes_** her?

"W-What?..."Helga said with a stunned look on her face and Drake kept sending her that smile of his.

In all the of weeks that she has known him, she has never seen him smile like _this_...and to her of all people...

"Don't tell me that the sharpest tongue at P.S 118 has nothing to say..."Drake said with a chuckle and Helga continued to blink.

"Look, I know that you still might be dealing with... _that guy_ you still won't tell me about but I do like you..."Drake said sincerely and Helga was still silent.

"But...But...when did you...how...why?..."Helga was stammering now and Drake chuckled a bit, finding her flustered reaction to be kind of...well, cute.

"Since before you joined the team...I just didn't realize it at the time...as for why...well, you can get on my nerves at time Pataki, but you're actually pretty funny and fun to be around and...well, I guess I like a girl with spunk...besides, when you aren't yelling at me or trying to bite my head off, you're kind of cute...'Drake admitted.

Despite herself, Helga ended up blushing at what he just said. Drake then pulled something from behind him.

They were tickets.

"Tomorrow there is going to be a pro soccer game involving my favorite team, The Pioneers will be playing...I don't know if you are interested but I'd like you to come with me..."Drake said honestly and Helga looked stunned by the ticket that is in her hand.

Is Drake actually...asking her on a date?

 _ **A REAL ONE?!**_

"So...will you?..."Drake asked and Helga finally snapped out of her trance and well...

Had it been a few months ago at the most, she would have told him no, but right now, Helga is...well...she isn't totally sure but...but...but...

'I...I don't know what to say...'Helga finally said.

Why was that the only thing that she could think of saying?

"Well, the game is going to be a 4:30 tomorrow...so let me know before then...I'll see ya tomorrow, Pataki..."Drake said as he was about to leave but not before sending her one last look.

Along with that smile.

Once he was gone, a very confused Helga snapped out of her shock and into a new one, finally realize what just happened over the course of the last five minutes of her life.

Drake Sanchez, one of the most annoying, egocentric guys she has ever known in her entire life...who...also kept quiet about her crying in the closet, supported her joining the soccer team, invited her to his birthday party and helped her clear up that rumor Rhonda spread about them today...just told her he likes her and is asking her to see a real pro soccer game with him...

This...something is not computing here...

"I...I... _ **PHOEBE!.**_..'Helga yelled suddenly as she immediately started running, trying to find the only person in the world whom she could talk about this.

The only one who could help her now...

* * *

 _At The Heyerdahl residence_

Helga had rushed to Phoebe's house, found her best friend, locked the two of them in the privacy of Phoebe's bedroom and then proceeded to explain the whole situation in Drake in full detail, from their first encounter to what happened just under 20 minutes ago at the soccer field, where the dark haired boy just asked her out.

"And...and then...he tells me he likes me, hands me these tickets and asks me to watch the soccer game with him tomorrow and tells me to let him know if I am going with him or not by tomorrow and...and...and _**I'M FREAKING OUT, PHOEBE!..**_."Helga exclaimed to her best friend.

Phoebe just sat their on her bed, having spent the last ten minutes hearing Helga's hysterical story telling, once she was done, Phoebe sent her friend a small, calm smile.

"Drake asked you on a date...I don't know why you are freaking out Helga...you should feel flattered...He just likes you..."Phoebe said calmly.

"I know...Believe me, I know...'Helga said, now calmer but with an indescribable expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Helga?..."Phoebe asked.

"I...I don't know..."Helga said, and that confused her.

She's always been certain of her own emotions and her own opinions but what Drake just did to her, dumping this reveal and asking her to watch the soccer game with her tomorrow was sort of... _confusing,_ to say the least.

"Are you actually...thinking about going with him?...'Phoebe asked, almost sounding like she is excited.

Helga's eyes widened in shock.

" _ **NO!**_...Yes?...Maybe...I don't know and that's what is freaking me out..."Helga said with a groan as she sank to the ground.

Phoebe sent her a concern look.

"Helga, tell me, what's really wrong? I know you don't hate Drake, so why does this bother you?..."Phoebe asked.

"It's not that this bothers me...I'm just...confused...I...I never expected to hear him say that he liked me of all things...it's...weird...'Helga admitted.

"I...I never had a guy say that they liked me before...'Helga said.

"What about the time Stinky crushed on you in the fourth grade?..."Phoebe pointed out.

"That was temporary insanity on his part, so it doesn't count..."Helga said quickly.

"And what about Arnold's cousin, Arnie...'Phoebe said and Helga looked sick at the mere mention of that.

"I thought we agreed to never mention that incident ever again!...'Helga said and Phoebe thought about it and realized that maybe that was a low blow.

"Helga, be honest here...You know Drake isn't all bad...you admitted it when you agreed to go to his birthday party..."Phoebe said.

"That doesn't mean I want to suddenly go out with him and write poetry about him..."Helga said stubbornly and Phoebe sighed.

"Helga...I know that you are still hurt about what happened with Arnold but I'm not saying you have to suddenly fall in love with Drake but be honest, you didn't hate that he asked you out, did you?...'Phoebe said.

"I guess...but Drake can still be annoying and he has an ego on him..."Helga said, trying to sound annoyed but it's half hearted at best, and Phoebe noticed.

"He has his flaws...but aren't there some things about him that you like, right?..."Phoebe asked.

Helga thought about it and sighed, as she found that she couldn't lie out of this one...

"Well...when he's not getting on my nerves...he's not actually bad to be around...he's actually pretty funny, some of his jokes, I mean...and...even though I am better, he is pretty good at soccer and he is a decent teammate...not to mention, he's not as stupid as I thought he was when we first met..."Helga begrudgingly admitted, but her expression softened when she thought about the day in the closet and last night in the movie theater.

Drake saw her at her most vulnerable state, but he didn't mock her for it, he didn't tell anyone else about it and actually seemed to care about her feelings...He proved it with his actions.

"And...there were times when he proved that he's...sort of an okay guy...I guess..."Helga admitted in a softer tone and her best friend smiled at that.

 _"Okay, that's a start..._ "Phoebe thought, as she tried to press on.

"He is pretty cute...don't you think?..."Phoebe asked and Helga sent her an annoyed look, before sighing.

"I guess..compared to the rest of our circus freaks classmates, he's not the _worse_ looking guy out there..."Helga begrudgingly admitted and Phoebe giggled.

That's the closest any guy who isn't Arnold got to a compliment about their looks from her.

 _Progress..._

"So, you do like Drake just a little bit..."Phoebe said and Helga looked away.

"I...I don't know...I know I still love Arnold despite everything but I didn't hate it when Drake asked me to go see the game with him...I'm just so confused...'Helga said.

Phoebe sighed, as she knew she had to be frank with her right now.

"Helga, I can't tell you who to like, but we have to be real here...if you ever want to truly move on from Arnold, you have to let go of the dream of him and find someone else...I know that it hurts now but you have to let go of that dream if you ever truly want to heal and if a part of you is truly considering Drake's offer...I think you should go for it...it's not fair to you to deny yourself this opportunity if you are truly interested..." Phoebe said with an encouraging smile to her best friend.

Helga looked to her feet, still unsure.

"But...but I...I still love Arnold...'Helga admitted.

"I know but Arnold made his own feelings clear and even so, he isn't the only boy in the word and Drake said he likes you.. who knows...if you give him a chance...maybe you will grow to like him as much as you liked Arnold..."Phoebe said optimistically.

Helga isn't so sure.

"Helga...I am not asking you to suddenly love Drake and write poetry about him, what I am asking is to at least think about giving him a chance and start small this time around...don't get too invested and don't jump into anything just yet...just start off small with him and see where it goes...but only if _you want to._.." Phoebe said to her best friend, who became silent after that.

Phoebe hoped that she will truly think about what she said and considered giving Drake a chance.

It might be the best way for her to truly get over Arnold for sure...

Soon Phoebe's mother came in and asked if Helga would be staying over for dinner again, Helga said yes and soon the two girls went downstairs to eat, and Helga's head still filled with what Phoebe told her.

 _"Am I really thinking about this?...Am I really thinking about giving him a chance?..."_ Helga thought before continuing to eat the sushi based dinner Mrs. Heyerdahl had made for them.

Her mind and her heart were still so confused.

* * *

 _Later_

After having dinner at the Heyerdahl residence, Helga and Phoebe did homework together and soon Helga left for home. However, before she left Phoebe's block, she saw a pay phone and she knew that she still had one quarter on her and she could still remember Drake's phone number from the assignment they did together.

Helga looked at it and before she realized, her hand was on it, she placed the quarter in and started dialing the number. A few moments of ringing later, somebody answered it.

 _"Hello..._ "A male voice on the other end was heard.

One Helga recognize and made her nerves act up a bit at the sound of it...

 _'Drake..._ "Helga thought, feeling so nervous right now...for many reasons.

The blonde pre teen took a deep breath, unable to believe that she is actually doing this.

"Hey Sanchez..."Helga said.

 _"Pataki...what's up?.._."Drake said on the other end, recognizing her voice.

"I...uh...thought about it and well...I decided...yes, I'd like to go with you to the soccer game tomorrow...'Helga said, taking the plunge.

She finally did it, she said yes to Drake...

She actually said yes to going out on a date with a guy who isn't Arnold...and the universe _**didn't**_ implode!

Who knew?

She heard Drake's reply on the other end. He actually sounded... _happy._

 _"Really? Awesome!..I mean...cool...cool...so...tomorrow..._ 'Drake said on the other end.

After a few moments, she and Drake talked a bit more, making their plans for tomorrow clear before Helga hung up. She finally did it, she made her choice to say yes to Drake's invitation...

She just hoped she made the _right_ one...

Meanwhile, a couple of miles away, Drake hung up the phone, with a smile on his face.

 _ **"YES!.**_..'Drake said as he fist pumped himself, unable to believe that she actually said yes.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _The Next Day  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** YAY! Two chapters in one day! :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **61394:** How about this?

 **Kryten:** Heh...heh...

 **Invader Johnny:** Did you see this coming?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	27. The Next Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 27:**_ ** _The Next Day_**

 _Previously_

 _"Hey Sanchez..."Helga said._

 _"Pataki...what's up?..."Drake said on the other end, recognizing her voice._

 _"I...uh...thought about it and well...I decided...yes, I'd like to go with you to the soccer game tomorrow...'Helga said, taking the plunge._

 _She finally did it, she said yes to Drake..._

 _She actually said yes to going out on a date with a guy who isn't Arnold...and the universe_ _ **didn't**_ _implode!_

 _Who knew?_

 _She heard Drake's reply on the other end. He actually sounded...happy._

 _"Really? Awesome!..I mean...cool...cool...so...tomorrow...'Drake said on the other end._

 _After a few moments, she and Drake talked a bit more, making their plans for tomorrow clear before Helga hung up. She finally did it, she made her choice to say yes to Drake's invitation..._

 _She just hoped she made the right one..._

 _Meanwhile, a couple of miles away, Drake hung up the phone, with a smile on his face._

 _ **"YES!.**_ _..'Drake said as he fist pumped himself, unable to believe that she actually said yes._

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into this..."Helga said nervously to Phoebe, who was walking with her to school today.

"Now Helga, it's just a soccer game with Drake and it doesn't have to be a date...just think about two kids spending time together, trying to get to know each other better...you'll feel less nervous that way..."Phoebe said to her best friend.

"I am not _nervous_...It's just Drake...'Helga said with her arms crossed, but Phoebe could tell she didn't mean it.

"I am happy you took my advice to at least try and give him a chance... "Phoebe said and Helga looked away.

" _Phoebe said it doesn't have to be a date...A date?..._ "Helga thought.

Is this really a date?

Drake never really did call it a date and it really is just a soccer game but still he said that he likes her and well...two people together alone could mean it's a date or...or...

 _"Criminy! Slow down, Helga old girl! Remember what Phoebe said, start small...don't get too attached...you don't want to repeat what happened with Arnold..._ 'Helga though to herself, trying to calm herself down.

Just because Drake said he likes her, it doesn't mean she has to freak out. She is just going with him to see if she can really learn to tolerate him more...see if there could be _some_ compatibility with him...to start out small, just like Phoebe said.

Soon the two girls arrived to the school, went to their respective lockers and Helga gathered her things. However, as soon as she did, she bumped into one person that made her feel nervous right now, even if she won't admit it.

"Oh...H-Hi, Drake...'Helga said, feeling awkward right now, especially after yesterday.

"Hi...'Drake said, with an awkward smile, before looking away.

Seems he might feel a little awkward right now too.

"So..Uh..how are you?...'Drake asked.

"Good, good...you?...'Helga asked.

"Fine..good..."Drake said, before an uncomfortable silence came between them until Helga broke it.

"So...uh...better get to class...don't want to risk getting detention today...'Helga said and regretted it.

Did that sound like she was _looking forward_ to this afternoon?

Thankfully, Drake didn't bug her about it.

"You're right...uh...wanna walk together? To class, I mean..."Drake asked the blonde girl.

"Uh...sure..."Helga said as the two walked to class together.

Phoebe saw the whole thing from her own locker, before walking to class herself, _smiling._

* * *

 _Later that day_

Classes came and went and Arnold had been wanting to speak to Helga for a while but couldn't get to her yesterday or most of today either. He was concern about her regarding that rumor Rhonda spread about her, even though Rhonda corrected it by saying that it was all a misunderstanding and that she and Drake were not dating.

Since he didn't hear Helga getting into any fights lately, he hoped it was because she was okay but still, he did have something else he wanted to ask her, but first he has to find her.

 _'Where is she?._..'Arnold thought as the final bell had rang and everyone had run out of the classroom like animals.

He is looking just for one classmate...now if only he could find her.

"Hey, Lila..."Arnold said as he noticed the pretty red head by her locker.

"Yes, Arnold?..."Lila asked.

"Have you seen Helga around here?...'Arnold asked and Lila kept smiling.

"I think I saw her heading to the girls room when the bell rang...'Lila answered.

"Thanks...'Arnold said heading in that direction, in hopes of catching up with her.

Unknown to him, Lila was giggling to herself, like she knew a secret that Arnold did not know a bout and in a way...she did.

 _"Ah, L'Amore.._."Lila thought, before grabbing her items and then leaving, feeling confident that she knew why Arnold wanted to be alone with Helga right now.

* * *

 _With Helga_

"Okay...you can do it, Helga..."Helga sighed as she looked at the bathroom mirror and pulled out a comb, making sure no one saw her do this.

She didn't know why she is doing this, maybe she wanted her hair to look nice, even thought all she could do was make that ponytail she has had for the last few days, since she still couldn't get her parents to buy her new hair bands.

She didn't know why she was even putting this much effort just to see a soccer game with _Drake_ of all people...It's not like _**she's**_ the one who said that she likes _**him...**_

 _"But Drake said he likes you and he paid for the tickets..._ 'Helga reminded herself and sighed.

 _"This is not a **date.**..it's just getting to know him...to see if I can really stand him or whatever...it's not a date..."_Helga thought to herself, managing to calm herself down and managed to fix her hair back into that simple ponytail from early, making sure it was neat.

She didn't see anything remarkable here...just simple.

Maybe it's better this way...given the circumstances.

Helga managed to calm herself down, walked out of the bathroom to head to the entrance and wait for Drake...only to run into someone who made her nervous in a totally _**different**_ way.

"Hey Helga..."Arnold said, appearing almost out of nowhere, startling Helga.

"A-Arnold...Don't sneak up on me like that..."Helga said, feeling distress right now.

Arnold didn't notice as he just sent her an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry..I didn't mean to startle you..."Arnold said, apologetically.

"It's...It's fine..."Helga said, wanting to get away from here before something else happens.

However, before she could make up an excuse to leave him, Arnold spoke up.

"Anyway Helga, I sort of wanted to talk to you..."Arnold said.

"You did?..."Helga said, unintentionally gulping.

Arnold didn't notice, he just continued with that smile of his.

"Yeah, I heard about the rumor Rhonda spread...I hope you are okay..."Arnold said and Helga looked away.

"Oh...you know me...I'm tough...just had to show Rhonda how wrong she was...nothing I couldn't handle..."Helga said, averting her eyes.

This means Arnold did hear the rumors...but he seems concern about her?

Why?

Helga saw him smiling again, showing that smile that messed her up so much right now...

"That's good to hear...anyway, if you are free right now, I was wondering if you want to hang out...There's this new Vampire Stories movie out today and I think you'd like it...come on...it'll be my treat...'Arnold said.

Helga heard this and despite herself, her heart was beating fast...Before she forced herself to snap out of it.

 _"He just sees you as a friend...remember that, he just sees you as a **friend.**..Don't get your hopes up again...'_Helga thought over and over again, before she sighed.

"I'm sorry Arnold, but I do sort of have plans today..."Helga said and Arnold blinked in surprise.

"You do?..."Arnold asked.

"Yeah, there is this pro soccer game this after noon and...well...I am going with-

"There you are...'A new voice came to the scene.

The two blondes turned around to see Drake coming up to them.

"Drake?...'Helga said and Arnold was silent.

"Come on, Pataki...the game will be starting soon and we don't want to be late...Oh, Hey Arnold...'Drake said to the two blondes.

Arnold blinked in confusion.

'You're...going with _Drake_...to the game?...'Arnold questioned and Helga felt all sorts of awkward and distress right now.

What is she suppose to say to the boy she loved for almost 3/4 of her entire life, that she was going to see a game with another guy who told her that he likes her?

This was all she could say to him.

"Yeah, he invited me to watch the game with him and I said yes...'Was all Helga could answer, feeling so strange right now.

"Oh...I see..."Arnold said and Helga turned away from him, not wanting to look at him right now.

"Anyway, come on, Pataki...we don't want to miss the bus...see ya later, Arnold..."Drake said, unaware of the real tension between the two blondes as he urged Helga to come with him.

"Yeah... _bye Arnold_..."Helga said, hoping her words didn't reflect the mood she was feeling right now as she left with Drake, she didn't see Arnold expression after she left with Drake.

She didn't want to see it.

She made her bed and she has to lie in it. She agreed to go watch the game with Drake...so that is where she is going right now, even though she knows that deep down, she still loves Arnold, but she has to move on...She knows that she can if she truly tries and maybe Phoebe is right...

If she starts small and be patient...maybe...just maybe...

She could learn to like Drake too...it's possible, right?

But for now though, she just has to handle an afternoon of watching a game with him...She can handle that much...

Right?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _The NOT Date  
_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Let's all give around of applause for our newest fan _ **,**_ _ **Cre8ivelybankrupt87,**_ who wrote _**19** _consecutive reviews. _**YOU ROCK, MY FRIEND**! _:)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side, but I will try and make the next chapter make up for it.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **DeepVoice'06:** Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Maybe...

 **Call Me Nettie:** Thank you, anyway, how's this?

 **Cre8ivelybankrupt87:** Thank you :)

 **WONDERBABE:** I actually prefer calling it Sanchaki, but thank you :)

 **CocoaMoon:** How's this reaction?

 **Guest:** They are both young, made mistakes and don't have a proper way of communication...It's sad, isn't it...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	28. The NOT Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 28:**_ ** _The NOT Date_**

Helga and Drake walked out of the school and were on their way to see the soccer match. However, since the match was at 4:30pm and it was only 3:45pm, they had time.

"So...the game is downtown, so...I was thinking we take a bus and then grab something before it starts...sound like a plan?...'Drake asked her.

"Huh? Oh, sure...'Helga said to him as they went to the bus stop, the next bus would be due soon.

"You're gonna like the Pioneers and if not...well...it's still a good way to spend afternoon, right?...'Drake shrugged.

They soon made it to the bus stop, waited a few minutes and soon a bus came and they got on.

They were now on their way to the soccer game...and to the start of the most unusual afternoon in Helga's young life.

* * *

 _Later_

Helga and Drake soon arrived to the soccer field and took their seats. Drake managed to get them decent tickets, in the middle row, giving them a decent view of the entire field.

"Here we are...ladies first..."Drake said as he let Helga get to her seat first.

"Thanks...'Helga said as she took her seat.

Drake sat next to her and the game was about to start.

Helga saw two teams, The Pioneers versus the Wild Cats and she saw the teams get to their assigned areas, much like how Helga's own team does during their soccer matches. Due to her mostly being mostly a wrestling fan, this is the first time she was at a professional soccer match, so she was curious as to how this will go.

"So..."Drake started and Helga realized he wanted to start conversation.

She might as well reply to him.

"So...'Helga started but paused, unsure of what to say.

"So...uh...I hope you enjoy the game..."Drake said, only to realize how lame that sounded.

"I mean...The Pioneers are usually a really great team..."He clarified.

"We'll see..."Helga said as she sat in her seat, feeling so strange right now.

She is at this game with a boy...a boy who is not Arnold...a boy who said he likes her and a boy who...she's not sure how to view yet.

" _I can't believe I am actually doing this...Should I even be here?..."_ Helga thought as she heard the referee blow the whistle, signaling that the game is starting.

The game...and her awkward afternoon with Drake Sanchez.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

Ten minutes have passed and Helga and Drake didn't speak as they watched the game, not saying anything to each other.

It irked Drake a little...

He knew that this thing might have been a little awkward but Helga Pataki being silent just didn't sit well with him. He can see that she's feeling a little awkward about this whole thing, he has to do something to get her to relax and loosen up.

 _"Come on Drake, say something to her..."_ Drake thought, trying to figure some way to break the ice with her.

He managed to think of something. He smiled and turned to her.

"So, what do you think of the Pioneers yet?...'Drake asked.

"So far, I can see why you admire them, they are pretty fast with the ball, especially that number 3 guy...'Helga commented.

"That's Alessandro Ronaldo , he's one of my favorite players..."Drake said as they watched him score a goal.

It made Helga smirk a bit as everyone cheered.

"Not bad! Way to go Alessandro..."Helga cheered as well, and Drake smiled at that.

 _Progress..._

They continued to watch the game, making comments on the players and booing the opposing team and cheering whenever their team managed to score a goal.

 _ **"THAT'S A FOUL!..**_.'Helga yelled after seeing a player of the opposing team trip one of the pioneers, as she and the other spectators started booing.

Drake did too, but he couldn't help casting a glance at Helga as she was getting into the game.

Really into it, actually...

She is now partaking in a time honored tradition of any sporting activity, that just isn't the same without it.

The _**jeering**_ of the other team.

 _ **"BOO!** _You Wild Cats stink! _**PIONEERS TO THE WIN!**_...'Helga shouted, her own interest in sports were acting up again and she was enjoying it for all it's worth.

Drake chuckled at that.

 _"I gotta say, she's actually pretty funny when she's targeting someone other than me...'_ Drake thought to himself as he began to join her jeering the opposing team.

And he noticed Helga has loosened up more and more.

* * *

 _Later_

It was the middle of the game and both teams were in a tie with each other. The anticipation of it all was beginning to make Drake hungry.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks...you want anything?..." Drake asked.

Helga, due to not being one to pass up free food, nodded.

"Just bring some nachos my way, and we'll be golden..."Helga said.

"Sure thing..."Drake said with a chuckle as he went to the concession stands.

Once he was gone, Helga sighed, wondering what she truly feels about this entire thing.

She got here feeling a little nervous and awkward and found solace in mocking the opposing team and cheering for the Pioneers, whom she can tell actually are good, good enough that she is genuinely rooting for them.

Not to mention, it's the only conversation topic she has with Drake that doesn't make her feel strange and nervous and well...

 _"I guess this is okay so far...but how do I get to know Drake if we only talk about the game and nothing else.._."Helga thought.

Even if this is not a real date, she did promised Phoebe and herself that she would start small with Drake...but she has to start with something, right?

Soon Drake arrived, with hot dogs, sodas and Helga's nachos, as promised.

"Here you go..."Drake said as he handed them to her.

"Thanks..."Helga said, pleased at the sight of the cheesy treat.

It's been a while since she got to eat some due to her idiot father ruining their lives, so she was going to enjoy this. She started eating the nachos as she watched the game, while Drake munched on his hot dog, though Helga stopped, as she remembered that she should probably say something to him...something a little more than just about soccer.

But what?

"So...Alessandro is doing pretty well..."Helga said, and groaned unable to believe she chose to talk about a player.

"Yeah, he's the best...last year, he scored the winning goal that got his team to the championships..."Drake said in admiration.

"Best take notes, we need all the help we can get if we want to get PS. 118 to the championships this year..."Helga said.

"Way ahead of you, Pataki...'Drake said.

"Good...I didn't join the team to lease after all, I'm in it to win it..."Helga said, trying to sound serious.

Drake laughed at that.

"Cool...me too..."Drake said as he chuckled.

Helga smiled and laughed too, before the two continued watching the game and enjoying their snacks together, both now more relaxed.

* * *

 _Later_

It was the final two minutes of the game, The Pioneers and The Wildcats were tied, 9 to 9 and it's anyone's game now. Both Drake and Helga were very deep into the game with their cheers.

"Come on Pioneers, kick their butts!..."Helga shouted.

 _ **"WILD CATS STINK!..**_."Drake shouted among all of the cheering/ cheering the crowds were doing.

The two teams started again, with Alessandro of the Pioneers getting the ball, kicking it as he tried to avoid the other players.

 _ **'COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT ALESSANDRO!**_...'Drake shouted, cheering loudly, as did Helga.

As they watched Alessandro make it to the end of the field with only the goalie and another player blocking him and only 30 seconds left, the star player of the Pioneers did something unexpected.

He pretended to make it look like he was going to kick the ball into the net, getting the goalie in position but at the last second, he kicked the ball to his teammate, number seven who quickly kicked the ball into the next.

Scoring a goal...as the time ended.

 _ **'GOAL! THE PIONEERS WIN!**_..."The announcer shouted and everyone started cheering, including Helga and Drake.

 _ **"THEY WON! THEY WON!..**_."Drake shouted.

 _ **"AWESOME!..**_.'Helga said as she even high fived with Drake.

She actually enjoyed watching the pro game and she could understand why Drake liked it so much. Soon a lot of fans were surrounding the players and Drake urged Helga to come with him. They soon saw the Pioneers, especially Alessandro, signing autographs.

"Here you go..."Alessandro said as he wrote his name into a kids notebook.

He then noticed Helga and Drake, and Drake smiled nervously as he pulled out a notebook from behind him.

"H-Hello...Mr. Ronaldo...I'm a big fan...can I have an autograph?...'Drake asked, looking pretty sheepish.

"Sure...what's your name, kid?...'Alessandro asked, speaking in a Brazilian accent

"Drake...Drake Sanchez...'Drake said in a star struck kind of way.

Helga smiled, having never seeing him like this. Then the star soccer player turned to her.

"And what's your name, señorita?...'Alessandro asked after handing Drake his autograph.

"Helga G. Pataki..."She said and the soccer player wrote it down in another page and handed it to her before turning to the rest of his fans.

Needless to say, Drake was buzzing with excitement.

 _ **"AWESOME!.**_.."Drake cheered and Helga tried to refrain from giggling at his reaction.

 _"He really likes soccer, doesn't he?.._.'Helga thought as she looked at her own autograph and saw what the soccer star wrote for her.

 _ **"To Helga G. Pataki, , I hope you enjoyed the game...sighed Alessandro Ronaldo..."**_

Helga actually cracked a smile at that, before turning to Drake who was still grinning ear to ear over his own autograph.

Helga giggled again...

* * *

 _After the game_

Once the game was over, Drake took Helga to get some burgers at a nearby shop and he was still excited over getting his autograph.

"I still can't believe he gave both of us an autographs..."Drake said as he brought their food to the table, even carrying Helga's tray too.

Helga noticed and thanked him.

"Thanks again for inviting me to the game, Drake...it actually was pretty cool..."Helga said.

"No problem...so... _bon apetit_..."Drake said as he handed her the tray with her own order, which he also treated for.

Helga smiled and thanked him and soon the two of them began to eat and Helga started feeling nervous again.

The game was over and they can't use that as a buffer anymore...so she has to think of a way to strike up a legit conversation with him if she actually wants to see if she can learn to tolerate him..

"So Drake?...'Helga started.

"Yeah...'Drake said after swallowing his mouthful of burger.

"I...well..." Helga paused, feeling frustrated.

How do you get to know a guy that you technically knew for weeks but didn't bother to socialize with unless she had too?...

"Uh...how are you liking Hillwood so far?...'Helga asked and regretted it.

Is that really the best she could come up with.

Thankfully, Drake didn't mind answering.

"I've only been here for a few weeks but I guess it's alright...though a part of me still misses Boston a bit..."Drake said.

That's what Helga could talk to him about and get to know him better.

"I guess I never did ask you about that..."Helga admitted.

"Ask away, if you want...'Drake said with a shrug.

"Well...how was Boston like?...and your old school?..."Helga asked, in an effort to try and get to know him better.

"Boston is a big place, like you hear...it's full of museums, colleges and all sorts of stuff...but my mom and I lived in a place called South End and I went to a school called Waverly Elementary...it was like any other school, not that different from P.S 118..."Drake said with a shrug.

"Any friends?...'Helga asked.

"Yeah..." Drake said as he pulled out his cell phone and showed some digital pictures of some kids at what looked to be a going away party.

"This is my old team and my two best friends Kip and Trent..we used to do everything together..."Drake said.

"You must miss them..."Helga said, feeling sympathetic.

"Every now and again but we're still in touch, texting, calls and all that...'Drake said with a shrug but Helga could tell that he is just trying to sound tough.

She actually felt a little sorry for him. She didn't really care at first that Drake moved here from so far away but she realized that it must be hard, trying to adjust to a new town and saying goodbye to his old friends.

It was almost two years ago that she narrowly avoiding having to say goodbye to her own friends...especially-

 _ **"Whoa!** No! Do not think about **him!** Focus on getting to know Drake..._"Helga thought in frustration, before plastering a smile on her face, as she continued talking with Drake.

"So...what made you take such an interest in soccer?...'Helga asked randomly and Drake answered.

"I got into it last year when I joined the team and I've been hooked ever since..."Drake said and Helga nodded as she asked him more questions, trying to get to know him and find some common ground.

"So...any other sports you like...I mean, I know you like soccer and baseball but any others?...'Helga asked.

"While soccer is my number one and I could never turn down America's favorite pass time, I also like basketball...you?...'Drake asked.

"Well, I usually play most sports I can find...just for the fun of it...I like football, baseball and pro wrestling like Wrestlemania..."Helga admitted.

Drake looked interested.

"I've seen that on TV sometimes...Ive been to a few wrestling matches but just the regular stuff..."Drake said.

"Then your missing out...Wrestlemania is the most boss of the entire wrestling league, you should really see it live...'Helga said... _"Not that I can afford to see them live anymore, thank you again Bob._.."She thought in mild anger, before continuing her chat with Drake.

"I'll keep that in mind...'Drake said with a chuckle.

Helga continued talking and asking Drake some questions about himself and the dark haired, green eyes boy answered her as best he could.

"So, favorite color?..."Helga asked.

"Green, and my second favorite is black..."Drake answered.

"So Pataki...you've been asking about me...mind if I get a turn?...'Drake said.

"Excuse me?...'Helga asked in confusion.

"You've been asking me about myself, wanting to get to know me...so, I want to ask you stuff, so please...'Drake asked.

"I mean...yeah, I know your rep and we've been hanging out a bit but we've never flat out just talked like this and well..I want to know more about you...come on, tell me what Helga G. Pataki is all about..."He said.

Helga blinked, before looking down, feeling a little flustered, though not knowing why.

"Well...what do you want to know?..."Helga asked.

"Everything you're willing to tell me...come on..."Drake said, giving her his undivided attention.

Helga was surprised that she actually smiled a little at that, before answering.

"Well...there's not much to know...I've lived here in Hillwood my whole life...been in the same class with everyone since preschool...'Helga said and Drake was still listening to her, wanting her to continue.

Helga smiled a little more as she continued to actually talk about herself, to a guy who actually wants to pay attention to her.

It was strange but she continued to talk about the most basic things about herself...excluding the one thing that for a long time, was her most definitive trait but she is moving on from it. She just talked about herself to a guy who was sincerely interested in getting to know her better.

It actually felt nice.

* * *

 _Later_

Drake and Helga spent the rest of the day together. After burgers, he took her to get some ice cream from the Jolly Ollie man as he came by, then they decided to take a walk through the park together, as they continued to talk, joke around each other and just get to know each other.

Helga found herself laughing at some of his jokes, especially the one he made about the Jolly Ollie man's attitude after he left, saying that someone so bitter shouldn't sell something so sweet.

Anyway, after that, they walked through the park, continued to talk and just hang out together and Helga felt strange that she didn't feel bored during that entire time.

However, all things come to an end at some point, as the sun was beginning to set and they both knew they had to be getting home soon, Drake walked her to the bus stop where they always meet, since Helga still wasn't comfortable with having him see where she lives yet, but didn't tell him.

"Here we are...you sure you don't want me to walk you back home?...'Drake asked, only once.

"That's okay...no need..."Helga said.

Thankfully, Drake didn't press for more. He stood there smiling and Helga found herself alone with him and she felt...strange.

She spent an entire afternoon with a guy who is not Arnold...a guy who likes her and was nice to her today...and she _didn't_ have a lousy time today.

It was kind of _weird..._

"Hey Pataki..."Drake said suddenly.

"Yeah?...'Helga asked.

Drake was silent for a moment, before he smiled.

"I had a nice time today...'Drake said.

Helga looked down, hoping she wasn't blushing, before she answered it.

"Thanks...I guess today was...okay..."Helga said and Drake still smiled that smile of his.

 _"Has he always had a smile like this and did I just not notice?_...'Helga thought as he kept smiling.

"Cool...anyway, I was wondering if...you wanted to hang out again soon...'Drake said.

Helga was surprised and Drake continued.

"Look, I get it if you feel a little weird about this whole thing, but I do want to spend time with you again and it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it too..." Drake said, trying to ease her.

He knows she is probably still a little raw from the guy who broke her heart, but he still likes her and wants to get to know her better. Helga blinked, before looking more relaxed as she thought about it.

She couldn't believe it but hanging out with Drake was actually...kind of nice...

Sure, he can still be pretty cocky and a show off, but his jokes are actually funny and she found that they actually had some things in common. They both like sports, they both didn't have patience for mediocrity, they both like chocolate sundae's and they both like burgers with the works, among other things she found out today and since she met the guy.

He still has his flaws but...he's actually not a bad guy once you get to know him.

And it was then that Helga realized that she wants to _keep_ getting to know him. She nodded her head.

"Sure...I guess that could be fun...so, when?...'Helga asked.

"How about this Friday...we could go to the arcade and just hang...then grab a bite...maybe goof on some people...'Drake suggested.

"Sure, sounds like fun..."Helga agreed and Drake smiled again.

Helga smiled back.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Helga's "Home"_

Helga arrived to the beeper store, locked herself in her _"room"_ after getting into another pointless argument with her idiotic father and she is now talking on her walky talkie with Phoebe, since she still didn't have her own phone.

 _"Is that so, Helga?.._."Phoebe said on the other end.

"Yeah...Hanging out with Drake wasn't the big catastrophe I thought it be...we watched the game together, got some burgers and ice cream and took a walk in the park...it was...okay..."Helga admitted.

Even if she couldn't see Phoebe's face right now, she had a feeling her best friend was smiling wherever she is right now.

 _'That's wonderful Helga, I am so happy for you..._ "Phoebe said and Helga got flustered.

"Slow your roll Phoebe, today wasn't a _**date**_...I was just...getting to know him, is all...'Helga reminded.

 _"I know...I know...start small and all..."_ Phoebe said with a giggle and Helga sighed.

She knew she wasn't in love with Drake but she just found out that she and him actually _are_ capable of getting along if they tried...so that has to count for something, right?

' _Did anything else happened?.._.'Phoebe asked and Helga sighed, before she continued.

"Well...He invited me to go to the arcade with him this Friday..."Helga said, feeling a little embarrassed for some reason.

" _That's wonderful, Helga...I hope you both have a nice time together...'_ Phoebe said on the other end.

'Yeah...me too..."Helga sighed, before saying good bye to her best friend.

The young blonde girl laid in the middle on the closet that served as her bedroom, looking up at the ceiling.

Today was not a date, at least not in the traditional sense but she did get to learn more about Drake and he got to learn more about her, at least the parts of her that she was willing to let him know about her. She found out that they do have some things in common and that she _is_ capable of standing him for an extended period of time outside of soccer practice.

That's some progress...right?

And now, they will be hanging out again this Friday, going to the arcade and just hanging out as she tries and see if she can truly learn to like him...but she can't get her hopes up or get too invested in this whole thing.

She is not going to make the same mistake she made with Arnold, she promised herself that she is just starting small, simple and casual with Drake, just to see if she can truly learn to like him but she's not going to get her hopes up...

Just starting small and keeping it simple...

That's all she has to focus on, getting to know Drake and starting small, that's what she is going to do.

That...and also, working hard to make sure that she can truly move on with her life, now that her dream of being with Arnold is no longer a part of it...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Helga and Drake?_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just so you know, I made the team name's up, so I am not being biased to any real life soccer teams...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Cre8ivelybankrupt87:** I am glad that you enjoyed it. Also, thanks...I enjoy long reviews ;)

 **LavenderRose02:** I will admit that I did get a little inspired since I was watching some episodes online lately and I guess it influenced a bit...Also, thank you ;)

 **61394:** Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny:** How's this?

 **Kryten:** No, it seems not...

 **DeepVoice'06 :** How's this for quick?

 **Bbymojo:** Well, it went well but we shall see how it goes from here...

 **DanteVirgil09:** We shall see later Arnold's issue with Helga, but for now let's see how things unfold with Helga and Drake.

 **Ezza:** I am glad that you are enjoying this story and I hope that this chapter was just as enjoyable... :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	29. Helga and Drake?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 29:**_ **_Helga and Drake?_**

 _A few days later_

Several days have passed since the soccer game and Helga and Drake have been hanging out every other day together. As promised, Drake took Helga to the Arcade on Friday, where they spent hours playfully competing against each other and beating high scores, and Drake even won Helga a stuffed rabbit on the skill crane game, which Helga pretended not to care about, but she was secretly impressed.

Then on Saturday, after their game against PS.122 (which they won, just so you know) they saw a movie together, a comedy this time called " _Mad Town"_ which left the town of them busting a gut as they criticized the hilariously bad acting and snacking on the junk food they had on them. On Sunday, they had a simple day together at the park, just having some lazy fun together but they weren't dates as far as the blonde girl was concern, but it didn't mean she didn't enjoy those activities. Not only that, but they have been socializing and getting along better at school and during soccer practice.

Helga was surprised that during this time, she still managed to get along well with Drake. Sure, there had been times when he said something that annoyed her or got a little cocky whenever they competed against each other, but for the most part, she found herself growing to enjoy his company.

Sure, there were times that she still got annoyed by him but she was surprised that one week after hanging out with him, Helga found that he has actually grown on her.

It was weird, but she's not complaining.

Anyway, now it was Monday, another week at PS.118 and Helga was just going through yet another day of therapy inducing school memories.

 _"Another day, another migraine..._ 'Helga thought as she walked into the school and went to grab her items from her locker.

Homeroom would be starting soon.

"Good morning, Helga..."Katrinka and Phoebe both said as they approched her.

"Hey..."Helga greeted.

"So, how was your weekend?...'Katrinka asked and Phoebe still had a smile on her face, as she knew how it went since Helga told her.

Helga tried to keep a neutral expression on her face.

"It was alright..."Helga said, trying to show no emotion on her face, but the two girls shared a look.

They knew and tried hard not to giggle.

"Helga, unless this is a baseless rumor, I heard that you and Drake have been spending a lot of time together...outside of practice..."Katrinka said with interest in her tone.

"And where did you heard that?..."Helga asked, not in anger, just annoyance.

"Around...is it true or did Rhonda make another baseless rumor again?...'Katrinka asked, wanting clarification and Helga sighed.

"Yeah, I hung out with Drake during the weekend, what of it?...'Helga asked, not in rage, just annoyance.

Just because she hasn't had much energy to bully and threaten anyone anymore, doesn't mean she will let them annoy her.

"Nothing...It's just that I'm happy for you..."Katrinka said.

"Drake is a nice guy, isn't he...'Phoebe said encouragingly and Helga sighed.

"Yeah, he is a nice guy but we aren't dating, we're just hanging out...nothing to get excited over..."Helga said as she grabbed her items and walked to class.

Katrinka turned to Phoebe and giggled. Since she and Helga became friendlier towards each other, Katrinka also became closer to Phoebe, enough to have a conversation like this.

"She does like him, right?...'Katrinka said.

Phoebe, due to years of loyalty and personally knowing Helga, knows that under no circumstances, Helga likes being talked about, especially her love life.

"She and him are good friends right now...that much I am sure...'Phoebe said, being vague.

On the inside, she thought this...

 _"Though, in time, I hope she will like him more than that..._ "Phoebe thought to herself.

While she has no right to tell Helga who to date, a part of her sort of hoped she and Drake would become closer, since despite some cocky remarks, she could tell Drake is a nice guy that does sincerely like her best friend and she does think he would be good for Helga...for many reasons.

The dark haired intellectual soon went to follow her best friend, with their new friend Katrinka following them and they all headed to homeroom.

* * *

 _In class_

It was history class right now and as an assignment, Mr. Simmons paired the students in groups of two in order answer a series of questions in relation to the civil war, which they are covering right now.

Phoebe got paired up with Gerald, Helga got paired with Drake, Arnold got paired with Lila and hilariously, Rhonda got paired with Curly, and so forth.

As Phoebe sat next to her boyfriend as they tried to answer these 10 questions in the 20 minutes Mr. Simmons had allowed them, the bespectacled girl kept glancing at her best friend and her partner ever so often and she would see the two working together on the assignment, even laughing a couple of times over something Drake said and Helga actually looked calm and almost relaxed.

It made Phoebe smile, it's been such a long time since she has last seen her best friend like that.

"Hey babe...what are you looking at?...'Gerald asked suddenly, snapping Phoebe out of it.

'Oh, nothing..."Phoebe said sheepishly, while Gerald sent her a look and then noticed what Phoebe was looking at.

He saw the blonde Pataki girl and the new kid laughing together and actually looking like they were getting along.

"Mind telling me what's up with them?..."Gerald asked and Phoebe blinked.

"What do you mean?..."Phoebe asked, playing ignorant, while Gerald pressed.

"I mean, just a while back, the two of them were at each other's throats and now I keep hearing that Drake and Helga are actually _liking_ each other..."Gerald whispered.

Phoebe sighed, she knew talk about be inevitable, but she just said this.

"Well...wouldn't it be nice if they were...'Phoebe said, surprising Gerald at what she said.

Before he could ask more about that, Mr. Simmons warned them that they only had 10 minutes left to finish answering the questions and everyone went back to working on it.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Lunch Time_

Helga got out of class, ignoring the talk she heard. She knew that some people were still sending her looks whenever she talked to Drake and right now, she's sick of it.

She knew that there was this risk if she gave into hanging out with Drake but honestly, it is sort of ridiculous. They are just hanging out, it's not like they are making plans to elope or whatever.

 _ **Hardly**_...

" _Criminy! Can't they mind their own business..."_ Helga thought in annoyance as she placed her textbook in her locker and slammed it shut.

She stopped when she saw Drake at the end of the hall, talking with the guys and laughing about something. He noticed her presence and sent her a _wink_ when the others weren't looking.

Helga felt a light flush on her face as she pretended not to look directly at her...her?

Drake is her...her?...her?

Okay, she is not exactly sure **_what_** Drake is to her exactly at this point...

He is just a guy that she is agreeing to spend time with, hanging out with and is learning that so far, she has come to tolerate him more than she thought she would.

Heck, she is willing to say that over the last few days, he has actually grown on her a bit...enough that she still wants to spend more time with him.

That has to mean something, right?

'Oh,there she is...'She heard a feminine voice call and she turned around.

Only two see two people whom she rather not being around right now, especially given the time and circumstances.

Arnold and _Li-La..._

" _Criminy! Not them!.._."Helga thought in mild dread as she found herself face to face with little ms. perfect and the guy she has pined after since pre school.

"Anyway Arnold, I got to go return a library book...bye...you too Helga..."Lila said a little too chipper like as she left a little too quickly.

Helga blinked in confusion at her sudden retreat.

' _What's with her?.._.'Helga thought, only to realize that she was now alone with Arnold and honestly, that wasn't much better.

"Hey, Helga..."Arnold said.

"Hey...'Helga responded, trying hard not to look into his eyes.

"I didn't get a chance to ask how your weeked went...'Arnold said sheepishly.

"It was alright...'Helga said as she tried not to sigh over his one millionth attempt to establish a friendship with her, despite the fact that that's the last thing she wants right now.

"Cool...so anyway Helga, want to sit together at lunch...Gerald is having lunch with Phoebe and I don't want to intrude...'Arnold said.

"Actually Arnold...I...sort of already have plans for lunch...'Helga said, feeling so awkward and anxious right now.

"You do?..."Arnold asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah...Drake invited me to sit at his table..and I said yes..."Helga said to him.

She averted her eyes again, not wanting to risk looking into his eyes and as a result ,she didn't see Arnold's eyes widened when she said that.

"Oh...I see..."Arnold said as he looked down.

Helga felt so awkward right now as she was about to leave.

"Yeah, so I...better go...don't want to keep him waiting...'Helga said.

'You have been spending quite a lot of time with him...'Arnold said suddenly, which made Helga stop in her tracks, if only for a moment.

"Yeah...so?..."Helga asked.

"Oh nothing...nothing...I just thought you didn't like him .."Arnold said and Helga was still facing forward, not seeing her expression.

Helga tried not to feel too weird about this and just shrugged.

"Eh...I thought so too at first but he's not so bad..."Helga shrugged as she soon headed to the direction of the cafeteria, where Drake was waiting for her.

The two pre teens soon entered the cafeteria and Helga sat with him at his usual table. Helga had managed to _"borrow"_ some money from her father , enough to pay for her lunch and she and Drake were talking as they ate, ignoring the looks the other students were sending them ever so often.

"So anyway Pataki...I was wondering if you wanted to study together after school..I don't know about you, but I'm stumped over the history homework Simmons gave us..."Drake said.

Helga thought it, she usually only ever studies with Phoebe, but she made a promise to herself to try and get to know Drake better and so far, she did enjoy his company.

She actually didn't mind the thought about studying with him.

"Sure..."Helga answered and Drake smiled.

They continued eating lunch together, talking and becoming more and more at ease with each other.

With just a little more _progress_ having been made today.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Studying Together at Drake's_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Call Me Nettie:** It was his smile. Also, I am glad that you are enjoying it.

 **Invader Johnny:** How's this for progress in their relationship?

 **Kryten:** LOL!

 **Cre8ivelybankrupt87 :** Thank you, I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	30. Studying Together at Drake's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 30:**_ **_Studying Together at Drake's_**

 _After School_

The entire school day passed and Helga found herself walking with Drake, on the way to his place in order to do homework together, as well as study for an upcoming history test.

Soon they arrived to Drake's apartment, which looked the same since the last time she came here for Drake's birthday party almost two weeks ago.

"Welcome to _Casa de Sanchez_...I hope you will enjoy your stay..."Drake said in a joking sort of way.

Helga went to his couch, pulled out her textbook and just then, Drake's mother, Carmen Sanchez could be heard from the kitchen.

"Is that you, Drakie?..."The middle aged woman's voice called.

"Yeah, mom..."Drake said, feeling a little embarrassed over the pet name for him and tried not to look at Helga's obviously amused expression on her face.

His mother came in, wearing a purple apron and she noticed Helga's presence.

"Oh, I see you brought a friend over..."Carmen said.

"This is Helga Pataki, mom...she was at my party, remember..."Drake said.

"I remember, hello dear..."Carmen said kindly to the young girl.

"Hello, Ms. Sanchez..."Helga said, actually minding her manners for her.

"Now now, Helga, call me Carmen...Ms. Sanchez sounds much too formal..."Carmen said to the younger girl.

"So, how have you been?...'Carmen asked the young blonde girl.

"Fine, thank you..."Helga said, trying to be polite.

Why, she's not sure...maybe because so far, she is being nice and hasn't done something to earn her scorn like most adults in her life.

Drake tried hard not to feel embarrassed by having his mom spend too much time around his friends.

"Anyway mom...Helga came over to study, if it's alright..."Drake explained to his mother.

"I see...well, don't mind me...you two go study...I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, and Helga, make yourself at home..."Carmen said, being hospitable.

Soon the middle aged woman left, and Drake sighed.

He loves his mother, he really does but he prefers the less contact between her and his friends if possible.

"So, come on...let's start studying..."Drake said to the blonde girl.

'Whatever you say, _Drakie._.."Helga said with a smirk.

"You really couldn't resist that one, could you..."Drake muttered and Helga chuckled.

"Nope.."Helga said simply while Drake rolled his eyes and just tried to focus on studying.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

Half an hour has passed and Helga and Drake managed to answer most of the questions Mr. Simmons assigned as their homework about the civil war.

They were basically just finishing the last few...

"Okay, so for number 9, **_"_** ** _The first shot of the Civil War was fired where and when, exactly?.".._** "Drake said as he read the question out loud.

"C, Fort Sumter on April 12th, 1861..."Helga answered and just like the last few, she was right.

 _ **"What were the Southern Soldiers called?.**_.."Helga read this time since it was Drake's turn to try and answer.

"Rebels...sometimes nicknamed _"Johnny Rebs"..."_ Drake answered.

"Correct...'Helga said upon seeing that he was right.

Drake and her continued answering the last few questions and they were done with their homework.

"That about does it..'Drake said, pleased that they managed to get that out of the way.

"Good...'Helga said.

However, before she could say anything else, Helga and Drake started sniffing the air, a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Something smells good...'Helga said and Drake knew what it was

Just then, Carmen came into the room, carrying a tray of cookies.

"Here you go kids, I thought you both could use a treat after studying so hard..."Carmen said with a sweet smile on her face, while Drake sighed, trying not to feel too embarrassed at his mom's latest stunt.

Baking treats for him and his...friend? While he just wanted to study alone with her...

'Mom..."Drake muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, Helga didn't seem to be in the mood for teasing, she was much more interested in the cookies and lemonade the older woman brought in.

"Wow Carmen, these look good...'Helga said, almost salivating at the sight of the treats.

"Thank you dear, baking has always been a hobby of mine...now don't be shy, have as much as you'd like and Drake, remember to share with our guest..."Carmen said and Drake sighed.

"Sorry about my mom...she can be a little too.. _.friendly_ at times...'Drake sighed once his mother had retreated back into the kitchen.

Helga took a bite of one of the cookies.

"Hey, if she can bake like this...she can walk in any time...'Helga said with a shrug and Drake chuckled at that.

Drake and Helga continued to study for the upcoming test on the civil war, quizzing each other and snacking on the cookies and lemonade as they did so.

After another half an hour, Helga was quizzing Drake as she munched on another chocolate chip cookie.

"Okay, so what is " _ **sectionalism**_ " ?..." Helga asked Drake.

The green eyed boy thought for a bit, trying to remember what he just studied.

"Sectionalism?...Sectionalism?...It's...loyalty to one's own region of the country, rather than to the nation as a whole?...'Drake asked, unsure.

Helga smiled and nodded.

"That's right...way to go...'Helga said and Drake smiled at that.

Drake smiled, feeling happy that he managed to get that one right.

"Okay, my turn, quiz me...'Helga ordered as she handed Drake the text book and Drake did as he was told.

"Okay, here's one...What does the word _**"abolish**_ " mean?..."Drake asked the blonde girl, who managed to snag the last cookie as she answered.

"To get rid of or eliminate completely..."Helga said simply as she ate the last cookie.

"Correct...You managed to get each one right...along with the last cookie, Pataki..."Drake said in an almost teasing sort of way.

'Hey, you snooze, you loose, Sanchez..."Helga said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Thanks again for the cookies, Carmen...'Helga called to the kitchen, where Drake's mother is still in.

"You're welcome, dear..."Drake's mother, Carmen, said from the kitchen.

"She's nice..."Helga admitted and Drake looked a little sheepish.

"Yeah, I guess..." Drake said in a flustered sort of way.

Helga smiled, as they continued to study together.

* * *

 _Later_

After finishing with history, Helga and Drake did what remained of their homework, and afterwards, had enjoyed watching some television together. Every once in a while, Drake's mom would walk in, asking them if they needed anything or bringing in a new snack or treat, much to Drake's embarrassment but thankfully, Helga didn't poke fun at _"Drakie's"_ expense. _ **...MUCH,**_ anyway.

They were currently watching a Micky Kaline baseball game and it's almost over...

"Oh man, Kaline is losing his edge...again...'Drake muttered in frustration as he watched the baseball player get two strikes and only a few minutes left in the game.

"He's gonna make this one...'Helga commented, making Drake look at her funny.

"Are you kidding, the guy would need a home run right now in order to win the game and that's not happening...'Drake said.

"He'll make it...I can tell...'Helga said and Drake raised a brow.

"I don't see it happening...he won't make it..."Drake said and Helga smirked a bit, feeling a little competitive right now.

"Really, wanna bet tomorrow's gelatin at lunch on it..."Helga said and Drake raised a brow in interest.

"You're on...I bet a gelatin _and_ a tapioca that he strikes out again...'Drake said.

"And I bet that he manages to hit it this time..."Helga said.

"Deal!..." Drake said with a nod.

The two soon saw Kaline prepare himself, the pitcher through the ball and Micky Kaline...managed to hit it, sending the ball flying out of the park.

 _ **A HOME RUN!**_

Drake looked surprised, while Helga laughed over her victory.

"Told ya..."Helga said in between her laughs.

"How did you know?...'Drake asked in confusion.

"Please, when it comes to baseball, Helga G. Pataki can see'em coming...'Helga said in an almost smug kind of voice.

"BTW, I like cherry gelatin...'Helga said in a cocky tone.

Drake however, just chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Pataki..."Drake said, not minding that he lost.

Soon Drake's mother walked in...

"I see that you two are enjoying yourselves..."Carmen said, only to notice the time.

"It's getting a little late, will you be staying over for dinner, Helga?...'Carmen asked.

Helga blinked as she looked at the wall clock and was surprised to see that it was already 6 pm.

She has been here at Drake's for over two hours and didn't even realize it.

"I don't want to impose...'Helga said, looking down.

"Don't be silly, you are not imposing...you're welcome to eat with us, we're having lasagna tonight..."Carmen said.

That did it, Helga agreed to eat here since she knew that she had nothing to look forward at her own home but some lousy spam or instant noodles and at least this was an actual home cooked meal that she could actually enjoy.

She ended up joining Drake and his mom for dinner, feeling a little awkward at how this turned out. She had come here to do some studying, but ended up spending here afternoon again and eating dinner with him...and his _mom..._

However, Helga discovered that Drake's mom is a very good cook aside from baking and this lasagna was delicious. She and Drake sat next to each other and his mom was actually really nice to her, making her feel welcomed. Ms. Sanchez asked Helga questions about herself and Helga responded as simply as she could. Helga also learned that Drake mom works as a nurse at the local hospital, how she also does some volunteer work and that she really enjoys baking, among other activities.

Usually, Helga didn't get along well with most adults she came across,but Drake's mom is actually really nice and is actually making an effort to get to know her, actually listening to what she is saying, instead of just trying to look for stuff she wants to hear, like her own parents did to her on a regular basis.

It made Helga feel funny...but she didn't really mind.

Eventually, dinner came to an end and Helga knew that she had to go back to her parents at some point...though she didn't want to.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there, Helga?...'Carmen asked the young blond girl.

"No thanks, Carmen...it's not that far, I can manage...'Helga said.

"At least let me walk you to the bus stop...'Drake insisted.

Helga decided to let him.

She said goodbye to his mom, thanking her for the dinner and her hospitality.

She and Drake walked to the bus stop, where they were about to part ways.

"Here we are...thanks again for agreeing to study with me...you really helped a lot...I usually suck at history..."Drake admitted in an embarrassed tone.

"No problem, just remember what we went over and you should be fine for the test this Friday..."Helga said.

"I will...anyway, I'll see you tomorrow...right here...usual time..."Drake said, referring to how they always meet at this bus stop every morning since he moved here.

"Yeah...I'll see you...'Helga said as she waved to him goodbye and soon started heading in the direction of her so called home.

Another day of spending time with Drake now behind her, and she didn't dislike this day either...

If anything...she actually had...a _nice_ time today...

Just her, Drake, his mom and her cooking...and Helga actually ending up _liking_ his mom too...

Who would have thought?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Closer_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Giovy:** Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny:** How's this for big?

 **Wonderbabe:** We will see more and more of that in time...

 **Cre8ivelybankrupt87** : LOL! I got that reference. Also, as I said in the previous answer, we will see how this all turns out in time...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	31. Closer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 31:**_ **_Closer_**

 _Saturday_

 _At Gerald Field_

It was mid October in Hillwood, Halloween is just around the corner and the students of Mr. Simmons class were enjoying a friendly game of baseball at Gerald field, like they do every other day, practicing their favorite pass time, as young kids should.

 ** _"ALRIGHT! MOVE IT PEOPLE! WE GOT A LOT TO COVER IF WE WANT TO WIN NEXT WEEKS GAME!._**..'The bossy voice of Helga G. Pataki shouted as she started giving orders.

The kids were sort of surprised seeing her so fired up again since she mostly had been subdued lately, but they knew from personal experience not to try to set her off when she is like that.

"I want to see everyone at 100%, _**NO EXCEPTIONS!**_...'Helga said and Harold grumbled in annoyance.

'Madame Fortress Mommy..."Harold said with her in ear shot and she glared at him.

Well, most of them anyway...

Thankfully, Helga ignored him and focused more on trying to fix the team's play, so the fat boy was spared...for now!

"Sanchez is up to bat!...'Helga, being the umpire called.

Drake went up to bat, Helga was right behind him, sending secret signals to the pitcher, who was Curly this time. Drake looked back at her, sent her a smirk while Helga focused on giving him a neutral frown. Drake's smirk widened before he gripped his bat and focused his eyes on the ball.

Curly pitched, Drake swung and managed to hit the ball, causing the other guys to scatter around as they tried to catch it, while Drake ran the bases.

 _ **'I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!...**_ "Arnold, Gerald, Sheena, Eugene and Sid all shouted as they tried to catch the ball that Drake hit, but it landed on the ground.

Arnold managed to pick it up, throw it to Stinky who was on third base but before he could throw it to Rhonda who was on second, Drake already made it home.

 _ **"SAFE!..**_.'Helga called, while Drake got up and dusted himself up.

Another score was added to his team, they just managed to win this practice match.

"So, are you ready to faint at the sight of my awesomeness, yet?..."Drake said in a cocky tone to the blonde haired girl.

"In your dreams, pal...besides, this is just practice...don't act like you actually _won_ anything...'Helga said with her arms crossed and Drake sent her his signature smirk.

"You're right...I can wait until _after_ I win next week's game for you to faint at my awesomeness...'Drake said and Helga rolled her eyes.

"As if...BTW, your _cockiness_ is showing...'Helga said sarcastically to a still smug looking Drake.

"It's not cockiness if you are _ **good**_..."Drake said and Helga rolled her eyes again.

'I'll judge that at the actual game, wise guy..."Helga said sarcastically, but if anyone heard her tone closer, it wasn't so much annoyed as it was.. _ **.playful...**_

Not that her rather naive and dense classmates noticed...except of course, Phoebe...who could tell when Helga was actually annoyed by something and when she was just being a little saucy for the sake of playful banter.

"Fair enough, Pataki..."Drake said, while he and the blonde shared a look.

"Whatever, Sanchez...'Helga said, though there were hints of a ghost of a smile on her own face after this banter with Drake.

Which ended when Gerald came to.

'Alright you two, break it up...we got a lot more practice to do if we actually want to survive next week's game...'Gerald said and Helga rolled her eyes at him, while Drake sent him a mildly annoyed look in response but said nothing.

"Keep your pants on Geraldo...'Helga muttered before she and Drake went back to practicing another round of baseball, both in their usual positions.

Their classmates were partially confused by their unusual kind of discussion, especially since it has been happening more often than not lately.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

Arnold was on the bench as he waited for his next turn, Helga was up to bat and this time Drake was pitching.

The football headed boy hoped his friend would be able to hit the ball, these last few games she hadn't been her usually firey self and he hoped her being all fired up was a good thing.

"Those two...'He suddenly heard someone mumble.

He turned and saw that it was Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, sending a glare at Drake...and Helga?

"What is it, Rhonda?..."Arnold asked in confusion.

"I just find those two so irritating...especially that Drake..."Rhonda said with her arms crossed as she saw the dark haired boy pitch the ball and Helga got one strike...

"Arnold blinked in confusion, before he frowned.

'Rhonda, you aren't still mad over your shoes, it's been over a month...'Arnold said.

"It's not that, Arnold...'Rhonda said.

"Then why are you still so sore with Drake?...'Arnold asked.

"I just find them so confusing, one minute, they are fighting and not long after, Drake _flirts_ with her...He is definitely not well..."Rhonda muttered under her breath.

'What are you talking about?...'Arnold said, not understanding what Rhonda just said.

"Forget it...'Rhonda muttered, though she still sent the dark haired boy a glare.

She was still mad over his little blackmail stunt in order to make her take back what she said and him and Helga being an item and then he still practically flirts with her when he is pretending to fight with her and if what she has heard is true, they have been hanging out more and more outside of school and soccer practice.

It was sick but with that threat involving Curly, she can't do anything since she knew that Helga was vindictive enough to actually go through with it. So Rhonda just settled for sending them dirty looks whenever she saw them pretend to talk smack about the other, but it you are an expert on romance like she is, you can tell that it was almost like they were _**flirting**_ with each other.

Before Arnold could say anything else, to ask Rhonda what she meant, he heard the sound of a bat hitting the baseball and saw that Helga managed to hit the ball before being struck out and she started running the bases.

 _ **"GO HELGA!.**_.."Arnold cheered and Rhonda sent him a curious look.

"Arnold, exactly _what_ is going on between _you_ and _Helga?_..."Rhonda asked the oblong headed boy who looked confused by the question.

'What do you mean?..."Arnold asked and the dark haired girl sent him a frown.

"Don't give me that...last year and every year since preschool you and Helga hated each other and ow you are cheering for her at her games and such, what's the story?...'Rhonda asked with her arms crossed, deep down wanting some dirt on Helga.

Arnold blinked, before answering the school's gossip queen.

"I told you, me and Helga are trying to be better friends...remember, she helped save my parents lives in San Lorenzo..."Arnold said and Rhonda blinked before recalling that.

It is true. While San Lorenzo was a total nightmare for her and the others, that is where Arnold found his long lost parents. He told them that Helga, while his bully at the time, had helped him save his parents from the sleeping sickness by helping him release the cure and according to him, they have since become friends...or so it seems.

Before Rhonda could pry for more, Stinky had come to them.

You're up, Arnold..."The country mouse said to the boy who then went up to bat.

Rhonda remained silent as she waited her turn, though her eyes went to Drake who was once again flirting with Helga, even if he and her would deny such a thing.

"Those two...'Rhonda mumbled in annoyance.

Something is going on between those two, she knew it.

* * *

 _Later_

Practice had ended, and Helga was packing her items into her bag, before being approached by Drake Sanchez, himself/

'Good practice, Pataki..."Drake said to the blonde girl.

"Thanks, Sanchez...you weren't bad yourself...'Helga admitted.

"I know...'Drake said in a smug way, while Helga sent him an annoyed look yet again today.

Thankfully it went away when Drake gave her a simple, not smug smile.

"I noticed that you managed to hit the ball four times today when you were at bat..."Drake said with interest in his tone..

Helga sent him a playful smirk in response as she said this.

"And if memory serves me, you hit only _**three..."**_ Helga said playfully.

They both know what this means...

"I guess I owe you a yahoo soda, then…"Drake said in a playful tone.

Before the game started, he and Helga made a playful bet about who would hit more balls when up to bat and Drake offered to buy her a yahoo soda if she managed to get more than him. A promise he intends to honor.

"I guess you do…"Helga said playfully.

'So, when and where?..."Drake asked the sassy blonde girl.

"Right now and _anywhere,_ really…'Helga said back.

"Okay, I am a man of my word, come on…"Drake said as sent her that smile.

Helga ended up sending a small one back as she left with him.

They have been hanging around each other more and have been making these little bets between them lately and so far, Helga has won more than she lost but that wasn't the point. She actually had _**fun**_ doing this sort of thing with him.

Sure, she can still feel some pain from Arnold and she tried to ignore him whenever he cheered for her at the games he still insists on attending and even know during practice time...

His presence still hurt her but Drake's presence distracted her from that pain..

Enough that she is actually beginning to go back to her old self...at least when it comes to playing sports...

She knew that it is _progress..._

Progress is _good..._

She just hopes it will keep up...

Helga soon left with the dark haired boy to get the soda she had won off him, laughing at jokes he made that she actually found funny and just getting along with each other as Helga found herself learning to like him a little more each day…

Progress, right?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Closer II_**

* * *

 **A/N:** ALRIGHT! _**200 REVIEWS!**_ THANKS, EVERYONE! :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You could say that again...

 **Ezza:** Thanks, how's this?

 **Guest:** Thank you :)

 **Kryten:** I guess it is, since she is trying to start small and see where it goes...

 **2lazy2login :** First, thank you for the praise, you are too kind. Also, in that order:

1) I have no preferences when it comes to POV's.

2)I guess the hardest character to write is Arnold, at least his denseness/ insensitivity to Helga's feelings, it's sort of a challenge to write that as realistically as possible without making him come off as a jerk.

3) I cannot say, I haven't decided yet.

4) I guess my favorite character is Helga, since even though Arnold is the star, she is responsible for the most iconic and crucial aspects of the series as shown in the Christmas special and the two movies.

5) Since I was a little girl, I am in my twenties now but I could never forget how much I had loved the show when it was still airing and I was overjoyed that it _finally_ got the ending it deserved after so long. _ **LONG LIVE HEY ARNOLD!**_

 **CocoaMoon:** Welcome abord CocoaMoon. Also, you can say that again...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	32. Closer II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 32:**_ **_Closer II_**

It has been over two weeks since Helga and Drake began their relationship.

Though to be honest, no one at PS.118 knew exactly _what_ their relationship is to be certain...not even Helga.

They have been hanging out almost every day now, eating lunch together and every studying together more and more, they have even partnering up for more assignments on their own accord, yet Helga and him still argue and compete against each other in almost every game and at practice...however unlike when they first met, their arguments are pretty _half hearted_ and their competing was more...of the _friendly_ variety since then.

Helga says she is annoyed by Drake's ego but compliments his skills at sports and laughs at his jokes and they even help each other train during and even after practice. Drake in turn, is okay with her sharp tongue when it's directed at _anyone else_ besides him and he even admits that he enjoys her company, but he never says if she is his girlfriend, his friend or his rival or whatever she truly is to him...

No one is certain exactly what they could call them...

Rhonda thinks they are secretly dating, Lila says that they are just friends, Harold, Stinky and Sid think they are just rivals but teased them whenever they saw them together, their teammates think they have a thing going but don't say it to their faces, Phoebe says that they are hanging out together but is secretly hoping they could be more and Arnold...well, he didn't say much but whenever he is asked, he looks confused and then says that Helga and Drake are just friends, before walking away.

It was strange that the two most hot headed, loud mouth students in all of P.S.118 had thing...whatever that _thing_ is that if going on, but it's confusing. They are _**not**_ dating according to Helga, who is still unsure of her own proper feelings for the dark haired boy but one thing is certain, they have practically become inseparable since it was rare to see them without the other during school hours and they have been hanging out after school more often. They have even been seen riding the bus together and walking to and from school together every other day.

Like right now...

"Pick up the pace, Sanchez...I don't want to be late _again!_..."Helga complained loudly as she and Drake approached the school, having ended up walking there due to them both missing the bus this morning

"I'm coming, I'm coming...keep your shirt on, Pataki...'Drake grumbled as he walked next to her and Helga rolled her eyes.

'Hurry up, we got only five minutes and I don't want another tardy..."Helga said and Drake sighed.

"Why are you acting like it's my fault? We both showed up at the bus stop just in time to see the driver leave without even waiting...'Drake grumbled.

"I didn't say I was _blaming_ you, _sheesh_...sensitive, much...'Helga poked at him and Drake said nothing.

The two miraculously made it to school, had gotten to their respective lockers and were on their way to homeroom together, which would start any moment.

As they walked, they kept talking...

They have been doing a lot of that since they started spending more time together.

"Remember that we got extra practice today...Molly insists..."Drake said to the blonde.

"I know... _sheesh,_ that girl really needs to lighten up...I'm all for being in it to win it, but seriously...'Helga muttered.

"Just try and not drive her crazy today like you did last practice...'Drake quipped.

"Hey, her strategy was all wrong and I was just _correcting_ her like any good team mate would, it's not my fault she had to go and throw a tantrum like that ...'Helga said with a shrug.

Recalling how she and the team captain had a _disagreement_ on strategies and how they tried to..."convince" the other about their ideas.

"And I suppose it wasn't _your fault_ that you yelled back at her during the entire time..."Drake quipped again, but more with an amused smile.

"She's just lucky I didn't pull out Old Betsy and the Five Avengers, Molly might be the team captain but I answer to no one...'Helga said stubbornly.

"Just try not and kill each other today, that's all I'm asking...I'll be boring going to the game this Saturday by myself if you're dead...'Drake joked.

 ** _"Hahaha,_** you're hilarious..."Helga said sarcastically but had hints of an amused smile on her own face.

There is a baseball game this Saturday for the Hillwood Black Socks an Drake invited her to go with him and she said yes.

She has been saying yes to a lot of his invitations lately...

Soon they arrived to class, managing to avoid being late by only a few seconds. They were soon seated and were here for yet another day of school...

Oh, _criminy..._

* * *

 _Later_

A few classes have passed, math had recently ended and Helga was out in the hall, getting her text book for her next class.

Spanish.

 _"I still can't believe Simmon's is making us take the test tomorrow after that harsh history quizz today. **..Aye aye aye.**._.'Helga thought in annoyance as she grabbed her Spanish textbook from her locker.

Once she did, she saw that Arnold was approaching her.

 _"Not again...why can't he just forget that I even exist?..._ 'Helga thought in dread as she contemplated making a break for it.

Too late, Arnold was right in front of her, smiling that smile of his.

"Hey, Helga...'Arnold greeted.

Helga sucked up her remaining bitterness and melancholy feelings and addressed him.

"Hey Arnold...'Helga said, still trying not to look directly at the smile that still has an effect on her.

"I...haven't seen much of you these passed few days..."Arnold said.

"Well, I was pretty busy...with the team and everything..."Helga said, having had this conversation with him before.

He smiled again.

"Well, I am glad that you and your team are doing better, I saw how you guys managed to win last weeks game..you were great...'Arnold said approvingly.

'Thanks..."Helga said, wanting to get out of here.

'Anyway Helga...I was wondering if you wanted to come over later today...'Arnold said and Helga's eyes widened a bit.

"The Spanish test is tomorrow and well...I thought we could do some studying together..."Arnold said and Helga knew her answer.

'Sorry Arnold but I already made plans to study at Drake's place later today...'Helga said to the blonde boy, who almost looked surprise.

"Drake?...'Arnold questioned.

"Yeah, while he's _so-so_ on anything that doesn't have to do with sports, he's actually really good in Spanish and he said he'd help me...did you know that his family is Hispanic.."Helga said with a small, almost pleased smile when she mentioned his name.

Arnold noticed.

"I see...you know Helga...my parents are good in Spanish too due to all of their travels and they have been helping me with my homework since school started..."Arnold said suddenly.

Helga wondered why he brought that up but answered him.

"Oh, well good for you..."Helga said as she started walking.

"Yeah...thanks for their help...I'm currently getting an A this term and I usually only managed to get a B average in Spanish before...'Arnold said and Helga continued walking.

He is actually walking just a step behind her and Helga was getting a little unnerved...

Why is he still so chatty and bugging her? Can't he just go away and leave her in peace?

She swore that she would move on from him, she wants to get over him and she doesn't want anything to do with him...or rather, she knows she better not have anything to do with him unless she wants to fall and get hurt again.

She decided to end this now before it got any stranger or before she suffered some sort of relapse or something similar.

"Well, I'm happy for you Arnold...anyway, can't be late for class..."Helga said as she continued walking back to class.

She did not look back to Arnold and she made a mental note to stick with Phoebe or Drake or even her soccer teammates during lunch today...just in case.

She has to get over him at some point...she just wondered when that will actually happen.

* * *

 _Later that day_

 _Recess_

Arnold was on the playground, due to him being this week's ball monitor and thus, obligated to carry the balls out to the playground, give them to the other kids and then collect them all and send them back inside at the end of recess...

"Here you go, Stinky..."Arnold said as he handed a ball to his tall friend.

'Garsh, thanks Arnold..."Stinky said as he took a kickball and soon went to go play.

Arnold was glad that was the last one and everyone was playing, maybe he could enjoy some play time himself before he had to go collect the balls again.

He looked around and saw his best friend Gerald, who had a basket ball in his hand.

"Want play a round, Arnold?...'Gerald said as he spun the ball with his finger.

"You know it...'Arnold said to his best friend

The two boys were about to engage in a friendly one-on-one game, before they noticed two other kids playing tether-ball several yards away.

Or Rather, _Arnold_ noticed, Gerald didn't notice or care to be honest.

They are Helga and Drake, who were playing some tether-ball together, apparently being super competitive about it...

Just like how they are in _every_ game they play together...

"Oh, is that all you got, Pataki..."Drake said in a challenging way after losing a round to Helga who is smirking for all it's worth.

'That's all I need, Sanchez..."Helga said back to him.

The two shared a glare between them, before Drake marched up to her.

"Rematch?...'He said.

"You're on!...'Helga said, before the two engaged in yet another game.

 _ **"HEY ARNOLD!.**_.."Was heard and Arnold blinked and then suddenly found himself catching a basketball in his hand.

"Huh?..." Arnold said and realized that he was suppose to be playing a game with Gerald.

"Come on man, you can daydream later, we only got 15 minutes left of recess..."Gerald said to his best friend, who snapped out of whatever he was in.

The two engaged in a quick game that last five minutes, before Arnold stopped to get a drink at the water fountain and Gerald followed him, apparently happy that he won five to three.

"You need to get your head in the game man, I know I am good but you are usually better..."Gerald said to Arnold as he took a few sips of water.

Once he was done, he turned and saw Helga still playing with Drake, and she still seems to be having a winning streak if Drake's attitude and what he just said is anything to go by it.

'Lucky hit..."Drake muttered.

"Please, I can do this all day..."Helga said.

'So can I..."Drake said in the same kind of tone before the two engaged in yet another round of the game.

Arnold saw it and remembered his earlier conversation with her. He knows that later today they have soccer practice together and then Helga will go with him to his house to study...just like they have been doing _a lot_ of lately...

"They sure have been spending a lot of time together...'Arnold said out loud.

Gerald heard him, blinked in confusion, before he spoke up.

"Who?..."Gerald asked and Arnold realized he had been speaking out loud.

He then noticed that Arnold had been looking in the direction where Drake and Helga were still playing their game together.

"Helga and Drake?..."Gerald questioned.

"What about them?..."Arnold said a little too quickly.

"Huh? You were the one who brought them up, weren't you?...'Gerald said and noticed Arnold is now looking _away_ from them.

"I did?...Eh, I just said that they have been spending a lot of time together..."Arnold said.

'So?..."Gerald asked.

"So nothing...they can be friends if they want to be...it's a free country...'Arnold said in a neutral sounding voice.

Gerald looked at his best friend rather strangely, wondering why he was even talking about this. However, before he could comment on it, the warning bell rang and Arnold sighed.

"Looks like I got to go collect the balls..."Arnold said as he went to go do his ball monitor duties, no matter how tedious it can be.

He did however, sent one last look at Helga and Drake, who had just finished their game and were heading inside. He said nothing as he went to collect the balls.

* * *

 _Later that Day_

 _After School_

Soccer practice had just ended and miraculously, Helga and Molly _didn't_ kill each other today...

 _Somehow..._

Helga and Drake had trained closely together and had managed to work out a strategy for the next game that the coach approved of and Molly had to allow due to that.

Their teammates noticed.

"You guys were great during practice today...'Park said.

"Hopefully we shall be able to maintain our winning streak come next weeks game...'Peapod Kid said as well.

"No doi! We're in it to win it..."Helga said to her teammates before they all decided to go home.

Or in her case, go over to...a... _friends?_ house...

Even right now, she is not sure what label she can properly give Drake.

Speaking of which...

"Come on Pataki...we got a test to study for.. _.vámonos_..'Drake said, making the last word in Spanish to make his point.

Helga nodded and soon they two were walking to Drake's house, to study for the Spanish test...much like how they have been studying for their other subjects to the point that she was a near regular guest at his home.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, my mom wants to know if you will be staying for dinner tonight? She's making empanadas...'Drake said as they walked away from the school, both walking side by side.

Helga heard this and smiled.

"You better believe that I will...'Helga said, already getting an appetite.

The first time she ate some of Drake's mom's home made empanadas, Helga knew she was instantly hooked on the stuff, especially the ones filled with beef. Not only that, but his mom is actually really nice and is always very hospitable towards here.

It was a stark contrast to her own home situation, but Helga didn't want to think about that.

When she answered, Drake smiled.

'Cool, now come on..."Drake said with that smile of his.

The one that Helga was seeing almost every day now since he told her that he likes her.

Soon the two young pre teens were off together, with another school day and soccer practice behind them.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Closer III_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Call Me Nettie:** Thank you ;)

 **Invader Johnny:** You could say that again...

 **WONDERBABE:** Well, I paired her up with Curly in my other stories, due to the fact that I prefer Harold (Rhonda's other love interest) being with Pattie.

 **DeepVoice'06:** We shall see how this keeps up...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	33. Closer III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 33:**_ **_Closer III_**

 _Sunday_

It was Sunday in the town known as Hillwood, the final day before children would be force back to school for another tiresome week of tests, books and teacher's dirty looks.

Since it is Sunday, most people in this town were planning on spending the day at home, just trying to relax.

 _ **"OLGA, WAKE UP!.**_.."A booming voice shouted all throughout a crippling Beeper store which also doubles as a home to it's owner and his family.

They were not some of those people.

It's Big Bob, who's loud voice disturbed his second daughter into waking up, much to her irritation.

'It's _**HELGA,** _Bob and it's _**SUNDAY!**_ Can't a girl at least sleep in?!...'Helga shouted at him.

"No you can't...We got a business to run and a new sale for today..."Big Bob said as he now held an 80% off sign in his hand, much to his daughter's irritation.

"Bob, you have been doing these _"sales"_ every week since beepers went out of style and **_NO ONE_ **has entered here aside from those tourists who were asking for direction harbor and that was four months ago! _**NO ONE IS GOING TO BUY ANYTHING NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU LOWER THE PRICE!**_..."Helga yelled at him.

'Now listen here Missy, I am the head of this household and you will do what I say when I say it, your sister Olga never talked back to me when she was your age, why can't you be more like her?...'Big Bob said and Helga growled.

There he goes, comparing her to her oh so perfect sister for the _**MILLIONTH**_ time. And the way he said it, like he was implying that somehow, their failing business was the result of Helga not just like Olga.

It made the young blonde girl angrier and angrier at her stupid, stubborn father...

"Bob...You... _ **.UGH!**_..."Helga shouted as she angrily marched into the bathroom, locked the door, despite her father's demands that she come out and help with the family business.

After five minutes, Helga did come out, now dressed in her usual attire and her hair in a ponytail as she headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?!..."Big Bob shouted.

 _ **"OUT!**_ I am not wasting my Sunday trying to sell something no one in the right mind is going to buy!..."Helga said as she angrily marched out of the door, ignoring her father's yells.

 _ **"THAT GIRL!** _Can't she see that I am supporting our family!...'Bob shouted and his wife Miriam, who had been snoring loudly on the couch yet again, ended up being disturbed.

"I'm up...I'm up..."Miriam said in a drowsy voice, having slept through the family drama.

Yet again...

* * *

 _With Helga_

The angry blonde girl marched away from her family's failing business, not knowing or caring about it. She just wanted to get away from that place she absolutely detests and her father whom she is detesting more and more each day.

'Criminy! Dad's a moron! Mom's useless and Olga and her fancy private school are going on a field trip to New York of all places this week! UGH! Why does my family stink so much?...'Helga grumbled angrily as she continued to walk, her bad mood making her distracted as she turned the corner.

 _ **SLAM!**_

 **"OW**!..."

 _"OOF_!..."

"Pataki!..."

Helga came to as she realized that she bumped into someone she knew, who was now in the process of getting up.

"Oh, hey Sanchez..."Helga said to the boy who was standing once again.

"Hey...'Drake said as he held out his hand to help her up.

Unlike other times, this time Helga actually took it and was now up, dusting herself up and she still had the bitter look on her face.

Drake noticed.

"What happened to you?...'Drake asked and Helga got annoyed.

"None of your beeswax, bub!..."Helga shouted.

Drake sent her an annoyed look, but tried to be patient, having gotten to know a lot of her moods and their meaning over the last few weeks.

"Who ticked you off this time?...'Drake asked and Helga folded her arms and looked away, not wanting to answer.

"Let me guess...parents?...'Drake guessed and he knew that by the way her expression got angrier, that he was right...

Helga was mad at her parents again and it is showing. Drake sighed.

'Come on...I was going to go to the park but first let's talk..."Drake said and the blonde girl said nothing to him as she stubbornly silent.

Though she did ended up walking with him when he asked, though she didn't speak to him, she just kept grumbling under her breath the entire way.

* * *

 _At the park_

Helga and Drake soon arrived to the park. Surprisingly, there weren't too many people there, aside from a few benders. Helga was sitting on a park bench and Drake soon arrived, carrying two soft pretzels due to hearing her stomach growling and realizing she must have missed out on breakfast.

'Here...'Drake said as he handed the soft pretzel to her.

Helga said nothing but she did take the pretzel and begin to eat it to calm down her hunger.

Once she was done, Drake started talking to her...

"So, want to talk about it?..."Drake asked and Helga just " _ **hmpted".**_

"I don't see why it's any of our business..."Helga said in a grumpy way.

Drake wasn't going to stand for it...

"Come on Pataki, I bought you some pretzel and took time out of my busy schedule to bring you here...I know that you are upset about your folks...let's just talk about it...you'll feel better...'Drake said and Helga got mad again.

"I don't see how talking about how much of an idiotic blowhard my dad is will make me feel better...'Helga hissed and Drake smirked.

"You just did...'Drake said and Helga glared.

He sent her a more patient look.

"Come on Pataki...I am trying to be a _friend_ here...I know you want to say something...I want to listen if you will let me...'Drake said, knowing she has a lot of anger within her and it's not healthy to have her bottle it up...

He knew that can mess anyone up...

Helga was silent for a while, before grumbling and turning to him.

'Look, sorry I snapped at you...I really shouldn't have expected more...my dad once again was trying to get me to help with his business, I didn't want to, we fought and I left and then I bumped into you...it's nothing I haven't already experienced..."Helga muttered under her breath, her anger and frustration over her dad not changing his ways is visible.

"Big Bob Beepers is still going down the tubes, isn't it?...'Drake said and Helga's eyes widened.

"Wait...how..how did you-

Okay, Helga knew she complained a lot to Drake about her family but she never told him about the name of her dad's business or even his name ..so, how did he know...

"Pataki...I might be knew in this town but I do know that it only has one beeper store that is still running since I passed by it on my way to my aunt Rosita's house since I moved here...'Drake said and Helga went from stunned, embarrassed, frustrated and once again, angry...

"OH, **_CRIMINY!._**..'Helga said in dismay, having wanted no one to see just how much she has sunken.

Drake might be a special case with her but it didn't make her feel any less shame...

"It's that bad, isn't it?...'Drake said with some sympathy that is starting to irk Helga a tad.

"I don't want your pity Sanchez, I just want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone...Phoebe already knows but I...I just don't want anyone to know..."Helga sighed as Drake placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Please Pataki, who'd I tell, Rhonda? As if I want to give _Miss Priss_ any ammo...'Drake said with a raised eyebrow and Helga groaned.

"My life still stinks since my stupid dad still won't get with the times...we already lost our house because of him and we actually have to live in that disgusting store and he still won't switch to cell phones...'Helga said in anger as she got up and punched a tree out of anger.

Drake saw this and listened as she got everything off her chest.

"Bob will send us to the poor house at this rate...heck, that would be an _improvement_ compared to living in that stupid store...Miriam is no better, all she does is drink smoothies and sleep all day and when they are not ruining my life, the are **_still_** fawning over perfect little Olga...did you know that this morning, after I yelled at him over how he was ruining our lives, he flat out asked me why I can't be more like _**Olga!**_ It's driving me nuts!...'Helga yelled as she punched the tree again as she kept ranting over her family situation to Drake...

Once again.

Drake listened as she watched her vent more and more over her useless parents and how unfair things are for her.

Once she was done, all he could say was this...

"That sucks, Pataki...'Drake said and Helga sent him an annoyed look.

"Whatever..."Helga said.

Drake realized that he probably should say something else...maybe comfort her but she is still in a foul mood and would likely lash out on him again...

He decided to risk it , anyway...

"Pataki...you know that you can always talk to me and I will try and help if you need me too...'Drake said gently and if she was calm, Helga would have appreciated that he has come to care about her so much in such short time.

Right now, she is not calm...she is _**pissed**_ and she still has a habit of dumping it on whoever she comes across.

"Save the pity, Sanchez...I told you, I don't want it...'Helga said semi-harshly.

Drake heard this and actually looked hurt that she is still resisting his attempts to be there for her. It frustrated him and he sent her a glare, his own anger acting up right now, due to how difficult she is being and how much her situation reminds him of another one.

"You know...I know things are hard for you but you aren't the only one who has to deal with life being unfair and being disappointed by someone who hurt you...'Drake said with bitterness in his own tone.

Helga briefly recalled the incident in the janitor's closet from a few weeks back...the first time she ever let Drake see her vulnerable side...and she sighed, realizing that he is just trying to help her.

She shouldn't be taking her anger out on him...

"Look..I'm...I'm sorry I yelled at you...I know you are just trying to be nice but you have no idea just how lousy my parents can be and how much it hurts when they show they prefer Olga over me...whoever that girl who rejected you was..Look, I know that it might suck but-

"Girl? What are you talking about?...'Drake asked, actually sounding confused.

"Huh?...'Helga said out loud.

'Back..Back in the janitor's closet...you mentioned about me rejected by someone who you loved..."Helga said and then noticed the expression on Drake's own face become somber and he looked away from her.

It's obvious that it was a sore subject for him.

'Sanchez?..."Helga said to the dark haired boy, who still looked away from her.

"Pataki...I wasn't talking about a _girl_...'Drake said.

"What...then...who?

"I was talking about my _father._..'Drake said in a somber tone.

Time seemed to stand still for Helga, as she was in shock until what he said just registered.

'Your father?..."Helga asked and saw the expression on Drake's face darken.

Helga had a moment, until she thought back. She has been to Drake's house several times and whenever she was there, hey were only greeted by his mom or his aunt Rosie/Rosita whenever she had to babysit Drake due to his mom working late. No sight of his father anywhere. Even at his birthday party, Helga doesn't recall seeing a man who could be Drake's father having attended. She also remembered that his mom Carmen is going by _"Miss"_ now...which could only mean...

"Sanchez? What...what's going on?...'Helga said and she heard the boy sigh

"Nothing...'He muttered and Helga would have none of it...

"Don't give me that, you made me talk about my problems and you listened to them...it's your turn...what are you talking about, Sanchez?..."Helga said, trying to sound bossy but in reality, she is actually kind of worried about him.

Eventually, Drake sighed again before he answered her, finally facing her and Helga saw the look in his green eyes as he spoke.

"The jerk walked out on me and my mom when I was four...No word, no warning, he just left and never came back home but I don't care, I've moved on... me and my mom and I are better off without him, anyway..."Drake said with his arms crossed and while he might have sounded tough, Helga could hear the pain in his voice.

One that a person tries hard to hide...especially from someone who cares about them.

"Sanchez..I...I never expected...I...I'm sorry...'Helga said, not knowing what else to say.

She knows that it's pretty cliche but what else do you say to a person when they drop this kind of revelation on you?

"Forget about it...it happened a long time ago and I have moved on..."Drake said before looking at her.

He then let it soften a bit when he saw that he looked like she wanted to say something to comfort him but didn't know how...

"Look, I am not asking for your pity or anything from you, I just wanted you to know that you're not the only one who deals with disappointment...and if you ever need my help, let me know...despite everything, I do care about you Pataki and I want you to know that...'Drake said and Helga was still silent.

Suddenly, he, obviously wanting to change the subject, tried to smile as he spoke this...

"Look, now that we both accepted that things suck...why don't we do something that is actually fun...we are here at the park and we have a whole Sunday ahead of us...come on, maybe throwing rocks in the lake will cheer you up and after that, maybe we can goof at the arcade or whatever...'Drake suggested, obviously wanting to change the subject.

Despite it all, Helga nodded at his suggestions and Drake smiled as he lead her to the lake, wanting to forget about the super somber event from today and actually have fun with the girl that he _still_ likes.

* * *

 _Much Later_

It was very late in the evening when Helga had returned home. She had spent the entire day with Drake, after the rather emotion confrontation in the park, they had spent the entire day trying to cheer each other up by doing several pointless but distracting activities together until it had gotten late and even the street lights have turned on.

Now, she has returned to the lousy beeper store. She had ignored both of her parents and locked herself in her so-called room, not wanting to deal with either of their stupidity.

"Stupid parents..."Helga grumbled as she laid on her sleeping bag, looking up at the ceiling as she recalled her day.

It started off so stupidly thanks to her stupid dad and then...got _complicated_ when Drake got involved...and then it got even _more_ complicated when she learned a little more about him than she bargained for...and then it got a little bit _better,_ also because he got involved too...

Now she came home and decided she wouldn't let her idiotic parents make it even worse.

She still couldn't believe what Drake told her today. She felt sorry for him as she knew personally what it was like to be rejected,disappointed and overall hurt by someone you love. However, Helga was aware that it was probably even **_worse_** for Drake since, while her parents are lousy, she at least still _has_ the two of them and Drake's dad just.. _ **.left...**_

That was enough to screw any kid up and Helga had to admit that despite Drake's flaws and his obvious pain, he is a lot stronger than most people would have been in his situation.

Helga felt sorry for him but overall, no matter how twisted this sounds right now, Drake _did_ have a point, he's not the only one dealing with a sucky situation and he is trying to move on...

Helga hopes that he will...despite his ego, he didn't deserve to be hurt in such a way...and neither does his mom...

They are good people and his dad was scum to just leave them...

Helga, even at her most cynic moments of her life, couldn't even fathom what would make a parents just leave their spouse and _**child**_ and never come back...She's not a naive kid, she knew that those kinds of things happen in life but she didn't know _**why**_ they had to happen other than the well known fact that life isn't fair.

And right now, it really wasn't fair to Drake and his mom, but at the very least they are moving on...

"Poor Drake..."Helga whispered to herself as she kept feeling more sympathy to the boy who has become a regular part of her life.

Helga then realized that it was getting really late now and she had school tomorrow, so the blonde haired girl, despite everything, tried to get to sleep, but her final thoughts were still on Drake, his own family situation and how he is a _lot_ stronger than even she thought he could be.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

It is Monday, Helga got up, yawned and tried not to think to hard about the noise her dad is making inside the beeper store, no doubt trying to think up a new _"promotion"_ that will likely work just as well as the last thousand he has come up with this passed month alone.

'Come on Miriam, work with me! Can't you think of some way to drum up some extra business or do I have to do everything myself?...'Bob yelled at his wife and Helga sighed.

"Um...I'm not sure B...Why don't you have some...celebrity promote your beepers like you used to?...'Miriam suggested and Helga sighed when she heard that, knowing her mother seems to be almost as detached from reality as her father at times.

 ** _"ARE YOU CRAZY MIRIAM? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WOULD COST?!...'_** Bob yelled at her and Helga mockingly mouthed his words, having heard this at least a dozen times already since they hit rock bottom.

"Well...why not a _small_ celebrity...I remember seeing a football player promote deodorant one time...maybe that can work?...'Miriam suggested, though Helga knows she wasn't really taking their situation seriously from the sound of her voice.

"Miriam, those sports stars charge a bundle for advertising and the cheaper ones are the ones that no one likes, I ain't paying some hack to promote my beepers..."Big Bob shouted and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what a _positive, child friendly_ environment this is...'Helga muttered sarcastically as she snuck into the bathroom while her parents still argued, having not noticed her as they kept fighting.

 _Again..._

It's times like this she wished she could still see Dr. Bliss, the child psychologist who helped her out so much during the fourth grade but had to stop seeing due to no longer being able to afford it.

"Stupid Bob...Stupid Miriam...Stupid Beepers...Stupid Football Players...'Helga muttered as she was in the middle of getting herself ready for yet another day at school...

Until she finally realized the word she said...

Football player...Football...and it made her think of someone she always associated with that word and she felt a small pang of agony...until she noticed something...

"Wait..."Helga let out in a low, almost fragile sounding voice as a thought came to Helga's mind...one that shocked her almost as much as the discoveries she made today.

'Wait...I...I...I spent the entire day yesterday.. _.without_ think about Arnold even once...'Helga whispered in almost disbelief as the realization sunk in.

For the first time in her entire life, since she was a tiny tot of three, she had gone an entire day and Arnold didn't cross her mind even once. Sure, she had been angry with her dad and the thing with Drake happen but the point remains.

For the first time for as long as she can remember, she has gone an entire day without thinking about the football headed boy whom she had dedicated almost her entire life too...

What...what does this mean?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Things Get Stranger_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Ash, Anonymous Latino** and **Yenny 1411** :I know it can be frustrating and while I can't give spoilers, I promise that Arnold will be more involved in the later chapters...

 **Invader Johnny:** It's sad really...

 **Treasure:** LOL! I guess we are all curious here...

 **Guest:** I know, right...

 **Suna T.U:** That's alright, it happens to anyone at least once. Also, thank you...I try :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	34. Things Get Stranger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 34:**_ **_Things Get Stranger_**

 _Previously_

 _"Wait..."Helga let out in a low, almost fragile sounding voice as a thought came to Helga's mind...one that shocked her almost as much as the discoveries she made today._

 _'Wait...I...I...I spent the entire day yesterday...without think about Arnold even once...'Helga whispered in almost disbelief as the realization sunk in._

 _For the first time in her entire life, since she was a tiny tot of three, she had gone an entire day and Arnold didn't cross her mind even once. Sure, she had been angry with her dad and the thing with Drake happen but the point remains._

 _For the first time for as long as she can remember, she has gone an entire day without thinking about the football headed boy whom she had dedicated almost her entire life too..._

 _What...what does this mean?_

* * *

Helga had arrived to school, still a little shaken over recent developments in her love life...if you can even call it that anyway.

Just yesterday she learned so much more about Drake, of his own suffering and how he has moved on, despite having been hurt...and how for the first time in her entire life, Arnold wasn't on her mind, something she was still in shock over.

A part of her hoped that it was a sign of progress, that she really is moving on...even a bit.

Anyway, now she is here, back at PS.118 for another week of tests, books and teachers dirty looks.

" _Oh, criminy.._."Helga muttered as she gathered her items from her locker, closed the door and then saw Drake at the end of the hall, at his own locker.

This morning they didn't walk together since she didn't see him at the bus stop, though a part of her wished that she did.

She decided that she wanted to talk to him now...

She walked up to him, he saw her. The two could still recall the rather emotional events from yesterday and still felt a little awkward. At the very least, Drake sent her a non-threatening smile.

"Hey...'He said.

"Hey...'She said back.

"Look Sanchez..about yesterday...'Helga started.

"Pataki, I told you that I don't want to talk about it anymore...it happened and that's that...besides, I told you that I'm over it...no point crying over spilled milk, right?...'Drake said in a confident tone.

Helga was smart enough to know that he is trying to sound tough.

"Just...just remember that...if you ever do want to talk about it...let me know...'Helga said, referring to his own words from yesterday.

Drake sent a small smile at that.

"Sure...'Drake said as he still had that gentle smile on his face.

One that Helga has gotten used to seeing...to the point that she sort of looked forward to seeing it.

 _ **BRING!**_

"Class time..come on...don't want to be late...'Drake said to the blonde girl, who snapped out of whatever she has been in just now.

"R-Right..."Helga said quickly as the two left together to get to home room and avoid a tardy.

All the while, Helga still kept sending glances at Drake when she thought he wasn't looking...and then to Arnold, who was, as always, oblivious to how she truly feels.

She felt so confused.

 _"Am I really moving on?..._ "Helga wondered to herself at one point.

She was getting closer to Drake and further from Arnold, something she never would have thought would be possible just a few months ago at best.

Things are getting stranger, it seems.

* * *

 _A Couple Of Days Later_

It was Wednesday and the announcement of the bi-annual cheese festival has just been made. Flyers have been put up and the people of Hillwood were currently in the process of setting things up for the festival that will be held this weekend.

'The **_Cheese_** Festival?..."Drake questioned to her as they both were now walking to school together, having done so almost every day this passed few week.

Drake had seen the decorations and picked up a flyer advertising about the festival and he asked Helga about it.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you're new here...it's nothing special...it's just some cheesy festival they hold every six months to celebrate the holy provolone or whatever..."Helga said and saw Drake raise a brow at that.

"I know it sounds pretty weird...'Helga said and Drake shook his head.

"I'm from Boston, home of crazy artists, Fenway, Future Einsteins and would be athletes that want to have their own shoe line...trust me, this is not the **_weirdest_** kind of thing I have ever heard of...'Drake quipped.

Helga smirked a little at that wit of his...

"So, are you going to go?...'Drake asked and Helga paused a bit.

She has been going to the cheese festival every time it was held since...since Arnold always attended and she got really _"involved"_ in the fourth grade because he was after some girl, and she did all sorts of stupid, dangerous and downright _**criminal** _things, all because she wanted to make sure that Ruth and Lila didn't _steal_ him away from her.

 ** _Steal_** him? How could they steal him if she never _**had**_ him to start with?

At least in fifth grade, Arnold didn't have a girl to go after but she still stalked him at that time, trying to think up ways to _"accidentally have to"_ spend time with him but just ended with her still picking fights with him and his patience being tested yet again. Looking back, she was outright ashamed of her previous behavior, knowing she was only hurting herself and Arnold to an extent with her obsessive, self destructive actions.

 _"Criminy, why am I such a basket case?.._.'She thought as she tried to forget about her past actions.

She then realized Drake asked her something...she should probably answer.

'I don't think so..."Helga said.

'Why, lactose intolerant?...'He joked and Helga rolled her eyes.

"No, it's just...the cheese festival is mostly just for kids or _couples..._ I would feel out of place...'Helga said.

Drake was about to say something about her still being a kid, before he paused when he heard the word _**"couples"**_ and stopped, almost like he was thinking about something. Before he could say anything, they arrived to school and Helga rushed to get her things from her locker and get to homeroom to avoid another tardy.

All the while, _Drake_ still sent her a look and then to the flyer that he still has in his hand.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _Thursday_

 _After School_

The final bell had rang and the students of P.S118 were leaving school, excited to go home, especially due to the heavy rain that is falling outside. Helga had gone to her locker, needing her math book due to all of the homework Simmons gave them for tonight.

"Hey Pataki..."Drake called.

"Yeah, Sanchez?..."Helga asked as she grabbed her items.

"Any plans for after school?..."Drake said due to practice being cancelled today due to the rain.

"Aside from being up to my ears in homework...nothing much...'Helga said sarcastically.

"Geez, just what is it with Simmons... can't he give us a break...'Drake said.

"Tell me about it...'Helga agreed, until she noticed something that was sticking out of his shirt pocket.

It looked to be some piece of paper, however Drake started talking again...

'So Pataki...I...You know my aunt Rosita taking part of the Cheese Festival this year...'Drake started.

'She is?..."Helga questioned.

"Yeah, she and friends are in participating in the cheese dessert contest they always hold...she told me about it yesterday, said she is planning on entering her _flan de queso_ in the contest..'Drake said.

Helga knew that his aunt is a nice lady and she also works at a bakery on the other side of town. Helga met her only once when she had to babysit Drake and Helga got to taste some of her homemade _flan de queso_ or _**"cheese flan**_ " which tasted a lot better than Helga thought it would have, making it obvious that good cooks run in Drake's family.

'If she does that, then she is a shoe in for the win...'Helga said with approval.

Drake smiled at that. Then it softened a little and Helga wondered what is going through his mind right now.

"Have you...reconsidered going...to the festival, I mean?...'Drake asked and Helga heard this and sighed.

She thought she had been clear about it yesterday.

"Sanchez, I already told you that I don't want to go to that thing...it's just for little _kids_ and _couples_..."Helga said with her arms crossed.

'Well...what if I...go with you...'Drake said suddenly and Helga's eyes widened at that.

Okay, they have gone out together to sports games, burger joints, the movies, Slauncens and the park since he told her that he likes her. Helga did enjoy spending time with him but always tried to remind himself that they weren't dates, that it was too soon and she can't get too invested in this, especially so soon. Drake at the very least, didb't act like they were dates either, just being his usual, annoying but surprisingly tolerant self and Helga had begun to feel comfortable around him.

But to say that he wants to take her to the cheese festival, even after she told him that it's for couples...well...

"Are you serious?...'Helga asked and Drake nodded.

"Yeah, come on Pataki, I can't think of anyone I rather take to the cheesiest festival in town...so, will you?..."Drake asked.

Helga looked down, feeling a little flustered. He likes her, she knows that, it's so obvious, especially when he smiles at her like he is doing right now but if they go to the cheese festival together, she won't be able to pretend she is just hanging out with a regular guy friend...

If she goes with him, they would be a _couple_ there...

But still...maybe that wouldn't be a _bad_ thing but...but...

Helga then looked back at him...looked at his green eyes and saw the sincerity in them. Despite his flaws, despite his ego and despite his big mouth, he is a nice guy who honestly likes her and he has really grown on her since they met. She looked into his green eyes and his smile, still looking so genuine right now...

She knew her answer right then and there.

"Well...okay, if you insist..."Helga answered and saw the smile on Drake's face double in size, making him look pretty...well, _cute_ when he smiles like that.

"Awesome, so what time do we go?...'Drake asked.

"The cheese festival always starts on Saturday from sixth and it lasts till ten...I guess we go there at six...'Helga said.

"Then it's a date..."Drake said and Helga's eyes widened when she heard that word.

 _'Date?_...'She thought as she soon found herself walking out of PS 118 with a smiling Drake Sanchez, who even shared his umbrella with her as he walked her home.

However, unknown to either Helga or Drake, somebody had overheard their entire conversation...and was not happy right now.

Not at all.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _The Cheese Festival Part 1_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I forgot to mention in the last chapters, but this story is now on TV tropes. Feel free to check it out and add to it if you want.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **CocoaMoon:** It certainly is...

 **DeepVoice'06:** We shall see just exactly how Arnold truly feels over time and we will see how much of your prediction will or will not come true...

 **Suna T.U:** Thank you, also you are right...Empanadas son tan ricas!

 **Invader Johnny:** It is shocking, especially to _her..._

 **WONDERBABE:** Thank you :)

 **EZZA:** How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	35. The Cheese Festival Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 35:**_ **_The Cheese Festival Part 1_**

 _Previously_

 _"Well...okay, if you insist..."Helga answered and saw the smile on Drake's face double in size, making him look pretty...well, cute when he smiles like that._

 _"Awesome, so what time do we go?...'Drake asked._

 _"The cheese festival always starts on Saturday from sixth and it lasts till ten...I guess we go there at six...'Helga said._

 _"Then it's a date..."Drake said and Helga's eyes widened when she heard that word._

 _'Date?...'She thought as she soon found herself walking out of PS 118 with a smiling Drake Sanchez, who even shared his umbrella with her as he walked her home._

 _However, unknown to either Helga or Drake, somebody had overheard their entire conversation...and was not happy right now._

 _Not at all._

* * *

 _Saturday_

It was the day of the first night of the cheese festival, the day of Helga's first official date with Drake Sanchez. They will be going to the cheese festival at 6:00 pm tonight and it is already 12:00.

"Oh man...Oh man...maybe I shouldn't do this!...'The frantic voice of Helga G. Pataki could be heard.

'Don't say that Helga, everything will be fine...'The gentle voice of Phoebe was also heard.

You see, Helga had come to her best friend's home in order to get ready for her date with Drake since this is by all intents and purposes, her first _**real**_ date with a guy, she didn't know what to do and her own family is totally useless to help her. She had come to Phoebe for help and maybe some advice since she is the only girl in their class to actually have a boyfriend.

"Helga, I know that you are nervous but-

"Nervous? Me?!... _Please._..'Helga said with a fake chuckle that didn't hide how she is truly feeling right now.

She's not nervous...SHE'S **_TERRIFIED!_**

She doesn't know why but she is!

This is the first time she will be going to the cheese festival with an actual date and...and...and...

"I'm not nervous.. _ **.I'M FREAKING OUT, PHOEBE!**_...'Helga suddenly shouted, only to suddenly be hit with a pillow by her best friend who still held it.

"Thanks..."Helga said, once she snapped out of her nerves and Phoebe still smiled innocently.

"You're welcome now relax...I know that first dates can be a little intimidating...I remember from my first date with Gerald, but you don't have to be scared, he already likes you...just try and relax and enjoy yourself..."Phoebe said to her best friend, who was listening and nodding as she said this.

"Yeah...you...you are right, Pheebs...'Helga said as she kept nodding.

"I can do this...I can do this...I can do this...I _can't_ do this... _ **I CAN'T DO THIS!.**_..'Helga said in a panicking way as she tried to make a break for the door, only for Phoebe to block her.

"Helga, enough! It's just Drake and you know he is just one guy...what do you think will happen?...'Phoebe asked.

"I...I don't know...Drake is just so confusing to me...why is this freaking me out so much?..."Helga said out loud.

"You're just a girl going on her first date with a guy...it's understandable that you are nervous...it is a _date,_ right?...'Phoebe couldn't help but ask.

Helga heard this and blushed a bit before answering, not daring to look her best friend in the eye as she did so.

"I mean...He did...did call it a date..'Helga admitted, feeling a little flustered, especially with the way Phoebe is smiling.

"Helga, you have something good with Drake..He likes you and whether you admit it or not, I can tell you like him too..."Phoebe said.

One would have expected Helga to lash out and deny the idea of liking Drake...but she didn't. She just looked down, embarrassed.

"I mean...I guess I _do_ like him...even if he still gets on my nerves...I still can't believe he asked me to go with the cheese festival with him..."Helga said.

"I can...because he does like you and it's obvious...now come on Helga...let's get you ready...'Phoebe said and Helga sighed.

This was another part of the date that she was apprehensive of...the _getting ready_ for it...

"I still don't know about this, Phoebe..."Helga said but Phoebe wasn't budging on this.

"Helga, yesterday you asked me personally to help you with your hair and told me not to let you chicken out..."Phoebe reminded and Helga sighed.

"Don't remind me..."Helga muttered.

Before, the only times she ever bothered getting dolled up was in a vain attempt to get Arnold's attention, such as during Valentine's day during fourth grade, the gift certificate fiasco and the time she sunk to her lowest of her desperation by dressing up like _Lila..._

Now she is dolling herself up for another guy and she is already nervous enough.

"Helga, it's just to the cheese festival...nothing fancy and nothing big...just be yourself with Drake like you have been so far and things will go well..."Phoebe said and Helga sighed, knowing that she is right.

She knew she had to suck this up, especially since she already said yes and it's too late to cancel.

"Fine...let's hurry and just get this over with...'Helga said, making it obvious that she was still reluctant to do this thing.

"Hurrying...'Phoebe said with a giggle as she soon approached her best friend with a hairbrush.

To get her ready for her big date with Drake Sanchez.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 _With Drake_

Usually when you have to go pick a girl up for a date, you pick them up at _their_ house, not their friend's house but Helga told him that she would be at her friend's Phoebe and she gave him the address.

He is here right now.

It is precisely 5:59 pm, the festival is just starting and here he is now, picking up Helga so they could walk together to the festival.

Drake had arrived, wearing a cleaner, nicer set of clothes and even put on some cologne his cousin loaned him. His cousin older Hector told him that girl's appreciate a guy who makes an effort to be on time and not look like slob on a date...well he said that _after_ he spent half an hour playfully ribbing him over " _growing up"_. So here he is, wearing these clothes, his hair was styled a little more neatly than in the messy style it is usually in and making sure that his breath didn't stink before he left.

He was now at the door, rang the doorbell and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and look confident

"Okay Drake...you can do this...'Drake whispered to himself as he heard footsteps approaching the door.

Drake instantly straightened up and had a smile plastered on his face when the door opened.

Phoebe answered it and sent him a friendly smile.

'Hello, Drake...'Phoebe said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Phoebe...what's up?...'Drake said to the dark haired girl.

After a few moments of small talk, Drake asked her this.

"So..I...uh..came to pick Pataki up...is she ready?...'Drake asked.

"Yes, she is...Helga, Drake's here..."Phoebe called to her best friend, before giving Drake a smile.

A few moments later, another person approached the door and Drake saw her. It's Helga but she is different. She is wearing her a cleaner copy of her usual outfit and...are those earrings she is wearing now?...She is also wearing a white jacket over her shoulders that Phoebe had loaned her due to it being fall and the temperature is beginning to drop. Not to mention, her blond hair was no longer in a pony tail, it was in a down do and her usual bow was styled a little more delicately.

Drake smiled when he saw her.

"Hey...'He said and saw her flush a bit.

'Hey..."She said, not meeting his eyes, making her look shy.

It made Drake smile.

"You look good...'Drake said and she blushed even more.

'Thanks...you too..."Helga said in an awkward sounding voice.

He kept smiling.

"Thanks...I got this for you..."Drake said as he pulled something from behind him.

It was a pink carnation and Helga smiled as she took it.

"Thank you, it's pretty...'Helga said as she smiled, feeling flattered by this.

Drake kept smiling.

"Shall we go?..."Drake asked as he offered her his hand.

Helga sent one last look to Phoebe, who just watched them, smiling at the whole thing. She sent her an encouraging smile to her still unsure friend.

Helga looked at Drake, his smile, smiled back and took his hand.

'We shall...'She said to the dark haired boy and soon the two were of.

Phoebe watched them leave, closed the door and then ran to her window, still keeping her eye on Helga and Drake, trying hard not to shed tears of joy when she saw the smile on her best friend's face.

After months of helplessly watching her best friend's suffering, she finally has a chance to be happy again...and this time, with a boy who actually _likes_ her.

"Oh Helga, I am so happy...'Phoebe said as she wiped away a small tear that was in her eye, before noticing the time and smiling.

"Gerald will be here soon, I better get ready..."Phoebe said as she went to gussy herself up.

Her best friend isn't the _only_ one with a date to the Cheese Festival this year.

* * *

 _With Helga and Drake_

As Helga and Drake walked away from Phoebe's house, Helga was deep in thought, she glanced at Drake who is still smiling as he held her hand.

This is the first time she ever let a boy hold her hand for this long, not counting the time she hired Stinky to pretend to be her boyfriend to make Arnold jealous(which had been a colossal failure) or the time she tricked Arnold into dating her to make Lila jealous, hoping that he'd somehow fall in love with her during that time (Another colossal failure).

Now she is here, with Drake Sanchez and she realize now how much things have changed since she has met him. She went from hating him, to slowly tolerating him, to confiding him...to this...

 _"This is so weird...when I met him, I thought I hated him...and now, I am doing things with him, I never thought I would do with someone other than Arnold..._ 'Helga thought as she glanced to their hands.

He is holding her hand, her hand is in his and she noticed that it's pretty strong...but also _warm_ too. Not unlike him...

It made her feel funny but she didn't dislike it.

"So, I forgot to ask, but anything big about the cheese festival I should know about?...'Drake asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Helga blinked a bit, regained her sense of self and then answered him, hoping her expression didn't reflect what she had just been thinking.

"Not really...It's just like any other festival or fair...only it's _**cheese themed..**_.you'll see when we get there...'Helga said to the boy, who still had that gentle smile on his face.

Eventually they arrived to the entrance of the Cheese Festival and they saw that people were already there, at the stands, rides and just having a good time.

"We're here...'Drake said, actually looking intrigued by the quaint little festival.

It was then that Helga realized that this is really happening...she is on a date with Drake Sanchez of all people, a _real_ date...

"Yes...we are...'Helga said as the two walked inside to take part of the festivities.

Their date has officially _begun._

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _The Cheese Festival Part 2  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** This story is now on TV tropes. Feel free to check it out and add to it if you want.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kryten:** I guess we will have to see what happens in the next chapter...

 **Invader Johnny:** You are right on that account but people can be irrational for stuff like that.

 **Call Me Nettie:** We shall see just how things turn out at the Cheese Festival.

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Why?

 **Yenny 1411:** Well, they have arrived to the cheese festival, let's see how things turn out in the next one...

 **ElianaSawadaVongolaMadonna** and **CocoaMoon:** We will find out the identity of that person in a later chapter...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	36. The Cheese Festival Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 36:**_ **_The Cheese Festival Part 2_**

 _Previously_

 _"We're here...'Drake said, actually looking intrigued by the quaint little festival._

 _It was then that Helga realized that this is really happening...she is on a date with Drake Sanchez of all people, a real date..._

 _"Yes...we are...'Helga said as the two walked inside to take part of the festivities._

 _Their date has officially begun._

* * *

They are here.

They are at the Cheese Festival.

Helga is here...with a boy...on a date...and the boy is _**not**_ Arnold.

Wow...

 _"I still can't believe that this is happening._..'Helga thought, before glancing at Drake, whom looked interested by all of the sights of the games, food and rides of the fair.

"This actually looks pretty cool..."Drake said with interest.

Helga looked at him and knew that they had to do something. That was the whole point of this, right?

"So...where do you want to start?...'Helga asked.

Drake then sent her a smile.

"You pick? You know this place better than me, anyway...'Drake said in a sincere tone.

Helga blinked before she smiled and nodded her head, however, before she could say anything, somebody got their attention.

"Drake..Helga...'A woman called.

A plump, middle aged, Hispanic woman with short brown hair and glaces waved at them and Drake smiled widely at the sight of her. They also saw a tall, 14 year old Hispanic boy whom Helga vaguely recognized from Drake's birthday party.

"Hey, aunt Rosie...Hey, Hector...'Drake greeted.

"Hello, Drakie...'Rosie said.

"Hey _primito_..."Hector said and then saw Helga.

"So, this is the one?...'Hector whispered and Drake sent him an annoyed frown.

Sure, his cousin gave him dating advice but Drake doesn't want to deal with his teasing right now.

"Hush up..."Drake whispered while Helga was thankfully distracted by talking to his aunt.

'Hello again, Mrs. Sanchez..."Helga greeted to the older woman.

'Hello again, Helga...how have you been?...'The kindly woman said and Helga answered.

"I've been fine...and you?..."Helga asked to be polite.

"I have been well.."Rosie said, before Hector walked up and introduced himself.

'Hello, I am Hector Sanchez, Drake's _older, smarter_ and _better looking_ cousin..."Hector said and Drake got annoyed by that.

"So you're Drake's cousin..and I see you even have his _subtlety_ and _modesty_...' Helga said sarcastically and Hector laughed at that.

"Funny...I think I like your new girlfriend, _primito._.."Hector said to Drake, who blushed and crossed his arms angrily.

'Will you just shut up! Also, we're just on a date, she's not my girlfriend, _tonto_ ..."Drake said in annoyance.

" _Yet...'_ Drake couldn't help but quickly think while Helga suddenly blushed as Drake's cousin kept teasing him.

"Calm down, you two ..anyway Helga...Drake...you both are just in time..I was just setting up my station for the contest and I got my entry here...and some free samples since I knew you might pass by..."Rosie said as she showed them some places with the same contents as her contest entry and it looked good.

"Awesome, _Gracias, Titi Rosie._.."Drake said, slipping some Spanish in excitement as he and Helga took some of these samples. Even Hector took one since he never can resist his mom's desserts.

"Wow..I think this is even _better_ than from the last time...'Helga said sincerely after sampling the _flan de queso_ dish.

"Thank you, dear.."Rosie said with a light blush.

"Duh, mom's _flan de queso_ is the best and is totally gonna win tonight...'Hector said with pride in his voice.

"I am just here for the fun, mijo...anyway, Helga, Drake...I am sure that you two want to go have some fun..."Rosie said.

"Alright, Auntie, but we'll be back to see you win the ribbon...'Drake said and Rosie smiled.

"Thank you, dearie...'Rosie said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, much to his slight embarrassment.

"Careful mom, Drake's probably waiting for _his girl_ to do that to him..."Hector teased and Drake got mad.

' _ **SHUT UP!.**_.."Drake yelled and Helga, while embarrassed, surprisingly just stood back as she watched Drake lash out at his cousin, who kept teasing him until his mom told them to settle down.

Helga and Drake soon walked away and Helga was looking at him and Drake felt a little more embarrassed due to his aunt kissing him right in front of her and his cousin's teasing.

" _Stupid Hector...if he doesn't learn to keep his big, fat mouth shut, I'm gonna-..._ "Drake then noticed that Helga was looking at him.

"What?...'Drake asked and Helga just smiled.

"Nothing...so, that was your cousin?...'Helga asked.

"Yeah...don't mind Hector...he's 14 and you know that puberty can kill off brain cells...'Drake muttered under his breath and Helga chuckled at that.

"I see...anyway, come on, let's go play some games...'Helga said and Drake blinked, before remembering that they were about to do something like that.

Drake nodded, no loner feeling embarrassed and followed her to go play some mundane festival game in some effort to entertain themselves.

* * *

 _At The Stands_

Helga and Drake decided to start with the games, starting with the classic that appears at every and any carnival, fair or festival.

The Milk Bottle Toss...

Drake and Helga were in front of the game and Drake paid for the balls.

"Ladies first?.."Drake suggested teasingly and Helga smirked as she held the balls in her hand, determined to knock the bottles down.

Helga kept that smirk as she wound and then threw the ball. She managed to knock down the first stack of bottles, then the second and finally the third one. She won and Drake looked impressed.

"Nice aim...'Drake commented, sincerely looking impressed.

"Thanks...'She said.

Helga smiled, enjoying the rare feeling of something going right in her life. The guy in the stand told her to pick a prize from the top shelf and Helga decided to go with the antique looking doll, deciding that she might be able to pawn it someplace for some extra bucks.

Soon it was Drake's turn. The tall, dark haired pre teen soon grabbed the balls, sent a determined smile to his blonde date and then focused on winning the prize and impressing her.

He found up, threw the ball and in no time, all three of the stacks of bottles were knocked down.

"We got another winner...'The carnie said.

'Alright!...'Drake said with a fist pump and then turned to Helga, who was sending him a smile.

"Pick a prize, any of them...'The guy said as he offered from the top shelf.

Drake decided to go with the biggest prize on the top shelf, which is a large, stuffed teddy bear.

"Give me that one...Drake said as he pointed to a stuff teddy bear, as he sent a proud look to Helga, who couldn't help but giggle.

"So, opinion?...'Drake asked as he now had his prize in his hand.

"I say we should probably switch you to pitcher...you got quite an arm on you...'Helga said and Drake smiled.

"I'll think about it...here...'Drake said as he handed her the bear.

'Wait..your _giving_ it to me?..."Helga questioned and Drake nodded.

"I won it _for_ you...besides, what am I going to do with it, anyway?..."Drake said with a shrug, like it is no big deal for him.

Helga didn't know why, but what he did just now made her smile inside.

The two preteens continued to play these games together, either winning prizes or losing but still having a lot of fun together.

* * *

 _Later_

After a series of mundane, cliche but still somewhat enjoyable games, Helga and Drake decided to move to the test your strength game.

Helga played first and got an _**80/100**_ on her score, well above average strength for her age and height.

"Beat that, Sanchez...'Helga said, being a little cocky right now.

Drake sent her a smirk, grabbed the mallet, sent her a look and then slammed said item on the base and they watched that Drake scored _**100/100**_ , leaving Helga completely speechless.

"I think I just _did_ beat you...'Drake couldn't help but quip.

Helga snapped out of her shock and blinked.

 _"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that he is so strong..._ 'Helga thought, before smiling, actually impressed as the guy gave Drake another bear as a prize, which Drake handed to her.

"Are you going to give me _every_ prize you win?..."Helga asked sarcastically, but in a light, playful sort of way.

"Maybe...or maybe I'll keep one if I like it enough...'Drake joked and Helga actually laughed at that.

After that, they decided to go on the closest ride, which happens to be the bumper cars, however, once they got there, Helga semi freaked when she saw one car.

'Don't go on Car #4..."Helga said to Drake.

"Why?..."Drake asked, confused.

"The the pedal sticks..."She replied, trying to shake away a memory of her and Phoebe nearly dying when they had been on that same car due to her obsession with Arnold and her obsession with trying to sabotage any girl whom she saw as a threat to his heart.

It had been to the point where she had been willing to let Ruth McDougal, a stupid sixth grade girl whom, now that she looks back with a clearer head, didn't even _know_ who Arnold was and even if she _did_ know that he existed, the chances of a _sixth grade_ _girl_ willingly going out with a _fourth grade boy_ , no matter how nice, cute and impressive he could be, were pretty slim and even then, it would have to be a girl that would actually _have_ the patience and willingness to actually bother to get to know that guy, two things that a girl like Ruth _didn't_ have, at least not enough to that level. Looking back, even if Arnold _did_ get to tell her that he liked her, Ruth most likely would have been flattered at best but still would have turned him down due to the age difference, something that Helga's envy and jealousy wouldn't let her see and instead made her target the girl and actually want to _hurt_ her.

Something that she is just now realizing was wrong in every possible way.

And six months after that incident, in the Next Cheese Festival, she spent the entire ride trolling the very pacifistic Lila who didn't even want Arnold to bump the cars and she just kept bumping them to ruin their night, even if in the end, Lila only liked Arnold, not like-liked him, which she said over and over again at every given chance, as if to remind not only Arnold, but _Helga_ too, that her efforts were unnecessary in the long run and she had just wasted her time and energy in hurting some girl who didn't even want Arnold to begin with.

In other words, her obsession made her hurt someone again, not that she cared...at the time, anyway.

 _"Criminy! Was I really **that** messed up back then?._..'Helga thought, still feeling some regret, shame and maybe even a bit of _guilt_ once she looks back and realized what she let her obsession with the football headed boy make her do.

She hurt herself and nearly hurt others...she doesn't want to do that anymore.

"I see...thanks for the warning...come on...car #3 and car #2 are open now...'Drake said to Helga, snapping her out of her bad memories.

Helga realized that they were suppose to play on this ride and nodded.

She was now on Car#2 and Drake was on Car#3 and soon they started playfully bumping each other and any other kid they was coming their way. Helga tried not to focus on her memories of her past on this ride, and just tried to playfully bump Drake and respond whenever he bumped her.

After about a few minutes, Helga actually stopped thinking of her past and just tried to enjoy the present...with _Drake._

' _I can't believe this...but...I think I'm actually having fun._..'Helga thought as she and Drake playfully bashed against each other in their cars and briefly shared a look.

He smiled at her...

She smiled at him..

And they both went back to bashing their cars against each other since they still have time on this ride and because it is fun.

* * *

Drake and Helga eventually got off the ride and were laughing.

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face after I rammed into you..."Drake laughed and Helga rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh please, you only got me once...I bashed you three times and you practically jumped out of the car..."Helga said and Drake laughed.

"Hardly...I did the first one just to mess with ya...'Drake joked.

"Yeah, right...'Helga lightly pushed him in the arm.

"Yeah, that is right...'Drake said as he did them same thing and Helga laughed at that.

As the two kids kept walking and teasing each other, they started smelling something good and Drake smiled.

"Oh boy, the dessert contest is about to start..."Drake said, reminding Helga that his aunt is suppose to be here and part of the reason they came was to cheer her on.

Just as they predicted, after the judges tasted the final entry, which happened to be Rosie's _flan de queso_ recipe, she was declared the winner and was given her prizes, which includes a blue ribbon and some gift certificate made out to the winner. Hector was proud of her and Drake and Helga went to congratulate her, Drake took some pictures with his camera phone and then informed Drake's mother, who was still working at the hospital but gave her congratulations to her sister-in-law.

After a while of congratulating, Hector and Rosie soon left to enjoy the other activities that the Cheese Festival have to offer, leaving Drake and Helga alone to continue their date in privacy.

"I gotta say, Sanchez...your aunt really is one heck of a cook...that cheese flan had to be the best one yet...'Helga complimented.

"Thanks...so, come on Pataki...we already did the booths, the test your strength game and the bumper cars...let's try something a little more...wild...'Drake said as he pointed to the large rides and Helga grinned.

"Now you are speaking my language...'Helga said in excitement.

They were about to leave...only for someone else to get their attention.

"Helga?...Drake?...'Someone called them, someone who made Helga stop in her tracts.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _The Cheese Festival Part 3_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Who is this mystery person? We shall find out in the next chapter of _A Broken Heart._

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Remember that if you have any idea for tropes, to add them to the TV Tropes page for this fic.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, the date isn't over yet and we will see whom this mysterious interloper is soon...

 **DeepVoice'06** and **yenny-1411 :** I hope that this chapter will do for now...

 **Alomoria** and **Guest** : Thank you :)

 **Treasure** and **alguien22792** : I am glad that you are enjoying it so far :)

 **Ezza:** Yes, Brainy has been mentioned at least once in this story and...well, I haven't decided when I will use him again.

 **WONDERBABE:** We shall see...we shall se...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	37. The Cheese Festival Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 37:_** **_The Cheese Festival Part 3_**

Phoebe Heyerdahl was at the Cheese Festival with her boyfriend, Gerald Johansson and if you haven't already guessed it, they are on a date.

Since they got here, Gerald won her a teddy bear at some of the games, they ate corn dogs and cotton candy together and now, they were in line for the all-time must have of every couple at places like these.

The Tunnel of Love…

They were in line and only two other couples are between them and the swan boar love experience.

"Just two more peeps and then it's just you and me babe…"Gerald said in a suave voice to the girl whose hand he is currently holding.

However, to his surprise, she was looking away from him, deep in thought.

"Phoebe?...'Gerald questioned, while Phoebe actually is thinking about something.

 _"_ _I hope that Helga is having a good time with Drake…for her sake_ …"Phoebe thought as she thought about her best friend who was on, for all intents and purposes, her first date.

"Phoebe? Are you alright?...'Gerald's voice finally managed to get her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am…'Phoebe said in a quick, chipper voice to her boyfriend.

Before Gerald could question her sudden behavior, the last two couples had gotten on board while they talked and now it's their turn.

"I do believe it is our turn, Gerald…'Phoebe said and Gerald blinked, looked and then smiled.

"I suppose it is, babe…"Gerald said and Phoebe giggled as they both got on the swan boat for their romantic ride together.

And even though Phoebe tried to enjoy the romantic atmosphere with her boyfriend, she was still worried about her best friend, whom she hoped is having a good time with the guy she admits that she can come to like.

She certainly hopes that she does, for her own sake…

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"I gotta say, Sanchez...your aunt really is one heck of a cook...that cheese flan had to be the best one yet...'Helga complimented.

"Thanks...so, come on Pataki...we already did the booths, the test your strength game and the bumper cars...let's try something a little more...wild...'Drake said as he pointed to the large rides and Helga grinned.

"Now you are speaking my language...'Helga said in excitement.

They were about to leave...only for someone else to get their attention.

"Helga?...Drake?...'Someone called them, someone who made Helga stop in her tracts.

 _"_ _No way! There is no stinking way that_ _ **he**_ _is here! Right now!.._.'Helga thought in momentary dread, before using her strength to turn her head and then saw the last person she wanted to see tonight.

 _"_ _Arnold?!..."_ Helga barely let out a squeak.

Thankfully neither he nor Drake noticed her current emotional state right now.

"Hey Arnold…" Drake greeted in a simple, neutral tone of voice.

"Hey guys...I didn't know you both would be here..."Arnold said.

"My first all cheese festival experience...wouldn't miss it..."Drake said and Helga tried hard not to look directly at Arnold, hoping he would say hey, acknowledge their existence and then leave them be.

No such luck. Arnold had the strange need to talk to her again and when he turned to look at her, he noticed her new look.

"Helga? you...You look different..."Arnold said slowly as he saw her new appearance and Helga wished the grown would swallow her up.

"Uh...yeah...I decided to go with a new style for tonight..."Helga said quickly.

"She looks good..."Drake said and Helga blushed at what he said, this is another compliment she got about hr appearance from him.

She's not exactly used to getting compliments from her appearance other than from Phoebe, who had the Best Friend goggles on which were a factor in her opinion.

"Yeah...you do look nice tonight, Helga..."Arnold said and Helga tried not to take what he said too seriously for her own sake.

" _He is just being polite...don't overthink it._.."Helga thought before answering him.

"Thanks, Arnold..."She said simply.

"So anyway, Helga, Drake...Me and the others are close by...we were all about to take part of the rides...you can join us..."Arnold offered and Helga wondered who _"they"_ are but didn't ask.

She knew what she had to do...but it was probably going to be one of the most painfully awkward conversations she has ever had with Arnold and that's saying something.

"Actually Arnold...I am sort of..."Helga paused, unsure how to say this.

How the heck can she explain to him that she is actually on a date with Drake without her own head exploding?!

"On a date...with me..."Drake said, actually looking pleased to say that.

Helga was stunned by how bold he was and she couldn't deck him for that because he isn't lying and...she...she..

"A date?..."Arnold asked, actually sounding surprised, his own eyes even widened a bit.

The cat was out of the bag and Helga tried to control her own blushing and just get this over with.

 _"Criminy! I have to stop caring about what Arnold thinks...He just sees me as a friend and he doesn't care who I go out with...Besides, I came here Drake by choice...I have got to stop being a basket case.._.'Helga thought before nodding.

"Yeah...Drake asked me to come with him to the Cheese Faire and I said yes..."Helga said, looking down shyly.

Arnold looked even more surprised to see her confirming what Drake said. He was silent for a moment and Helga wondered why.

" _Criminy, is it that hard to believe that I can get a date?_...'Helga thought for a moment, before Arnold finally spoke up.

"O-Oh...I see..."Arnold said, and Helga turned away in shyness, not sure what else to say.

She didn't see the look on his face now.

"Anyway, it was nice seeing ya Arnold but we got a fair to see, right Pataki?..."Drake asked the blonde girl, who snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Right...got to get to the roller coaster before the line gets too long..."Helga said quickly.

"Oh...I see...well...have fun..."Arnold said in a neutral tone and Helga didn't analyze it.

She had to stop caring about what he thinks and feels since she knows he could only ever see her as a friend and nothing more.

"Thanks, see ya Arnold...'Drake said as he took Helga's hand.

"Goodbye, Arnold..."Helga said as she and her date soon left the area and Arnold behind.

Unaware of the look on his face he made after she had left

* * *

" _Criminy! Helga, get over it already! You are suppose to get over him already! **YOU CHOSE TO GO OUT WITH DRAKE AND ARNOLD DOESN'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY! ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON!**..."_Helga internally berated herself, furious over letting herself get flustered by Arnold's presence.

She was on a date with Drake and on a mission to let Arnold go forever.

"Want one, Pataki?..."Drake asked.

"Huh?..."Helga asked, only to see Drake carrying two cotton candy in his hands.

"Cotton candy?..."He clarified.

"Oh, thanks..."Helga said as she and Drake sat on a bench together to enjoy the little treat before going on the rides.

As Drake ate his cotton candy, Helga glanced at him and tried to compare him with Arnold.

In many ways, Drake and Arnold are opposites both physically and personality wise.

Physically, Drake is tall, dark haired, brawny and wore attitude like it was a cologne. Arnold on the other hand is short, fair haired and had a innocent, shy and overall sincere disposition that Helga had adored since she was before she even lost her first baby tooth.

Personality, they were too different.

Drake is loud, boisterous, cocky, rude, smart mouthed, competitive, with a swollen ego and a sharp tongue that can rival almost hers and not afraid to use it to show others what he thinks of them while Arnold is gentle, courteous, caring, sweet, innocent, helpful, honest, friendly, polite to a fault, and always goes out of his way to make others feel better.

And yet...Drake is also pretty nice once you get to know him, he may be loud mouth but he is also honest, he respects those whom he feels have earned it, he trains hard and is a real team player, which she learned from their time together on the team, he is also very close and loving to his mom and family, even if he can be embarrassed by them sometimes and he is also very understanding and compassion, not to mention that despite arguing with her, he had her back when she needed someone, like when she broke down in the janitor's closet or when he found out she was trying to avoid Arnold at the movies and didn't give her grief about it and was even a listening ear to her problems and tried to be understand her...

Even more is the fact that for reasons she still doesn't understand, he likes her and she can't ignore that bit and he has been really nice to her every time they hung out together.

So, he is an okay guy, even if it took her a while to see that.

And Arnold...he only sees her as a friend and for all of his good traits, she has become aware of the fact that Arnold has flaws that her supposed _"love"_ for him had blinded her. Okay, she knew she had flaws but she never focused on the fact that he can be really dense when it comes to girls, he gets distracted easy by a pretty face or a sweet sounding voice and the fact that he can be pretty naive, believing that everyone deep down has good intentions, when Helga knows that not everyone is like that. He also lets himself get taken advantage of a lot and has to really be a part of everyone else's business and trying to keep the whole world happy, like trying to fix Eugene's party in the fourth grade, the time he allowed himself to be humiliated just so that jerk Iggy would forgive him, the time he wound up getting suspended along with Harold and tried helping him come back to cool, the time Sid practically stole his room and begged him to go along with it to please Lorenzo, along with a bunch of other stuff. The worst one was that time in fourth grade when Stinky, Sid and Harold all mooned Principal Wartz and Arnold got weeks of punishment just because he wouldn't rat those morons out, who just sat by for weeks until they broke down and confessed to Wartz but not before Arnold spent weeks serving _their_ punishment. Every stinking time, he went along with it instead of standing up for himself and telling those jerks to back off, something Drake wouldn't have been afraid to do and stuff Helga secretly wished he would have done himself instead of letting them take advantage of him.

Sure, things worked out in the end and sure, he had good intentions and his many good traits outweigh his flaws but it was just proof that Arnold wasn't the God she deluded herself into thinking he is for most of her life and honestly, it was really foolish of herself to idolize him in such a way.

Arnold is just as mortal as she and Drake are. He is a good guy but that's just what he is...a GUY!

He is not a God, he is not an Angel, he is not a saint, he is just a regular, flesh and mortal guy who is prone to mistakes, just like everyone else and even if he did love her, he couldn't magically make all of her life's problems go away, like she deep down believed would have happened. He couldn't make her mom stop drinking her stupid _"smoothies",_ he couldn't change her dad from being a neglecting, money grubbing jerk into a loving, considering father who actually bothers to remember her name and he couldn't stop making everyone wish she was more like Olga.

He couldn't make her life perfect since he isn't perfect...

Something she is finally accepting as the truth.

"That was tasty...'Drake said as he finished his cotton candy.

"Yeah...thanks again..."Helga said as she was now done with her cotton candy and her self analyzation.

Drake and Arnold are very different but the fact remains is that Arnold only likes her as a friend and Drake likes her as something more than just a friend and he is a good guy.

She needs to give him a real chance...

"So, Drake...what do you want to do first?..."Helga asked.

"Well...I was thinking that first we could go on the roller coaster, like you said earlier...then the Super Bungee Ball ride and then after that, The Whirl-O-Wheel..."Drake suggested and Helga smiled at that.

Those are some of her favorite rides and the most intense ones here.

"Now you are speaking my language..."Helga said.

Maybe there really is some hope here.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

Several hours of eating junk food, riding sick rides, playing mundane carnival games and eating many different type of cheeses, Helga and Drake were leaving the Cheese Fair, both laughing their heads off during the entire time.

"Oh man, did you see the look on the face after you tricked that clown into sitting on that whoopie cushion and made that " _who cut the cheese joke_ "?..."Helga laughed.

"Hey, I had to do something with it since I won it..."Drake said.."Boy, was he mad..."Drake snickered, as did Helga.

"Who knew seltzer could be used as a weapon?..."Helga shrugged as she was rinsed part of her shirt that was still a little soaked but overall, they were unharmed and actually had a good laugh over the whole thing.

"I got to say Pataki, I am glad that I came to this thing...I had a good time with you..."Drake said sincerely and Helga blushed at that, looking away.

"Thanks Sanchez...and...I'll admit, tonight wasn't a disaster..."Helga said.

"Knowing you, that's a compliment..."Drake chuckled.

They soon arrived to the bus stop where they always meet and Helga frowned.

"I forgot how close our homes are to that place..."Helga thought in mild disappointment.

"I guess this is your stop, unless you want me to take you all the way to the beeper store...'Drake said and Helga shook her head.

"Trust me, you don't want to see the hovel I have been forced to live in..."Helga said with her arms crossed and Drake sighed.

"Whatever you say, Pataki..."Drake said and Helga smirked.

"Darn right, whatever I say, Sanchez..."Helga said and Drake chuckled again.

"Well, I am glad you had fun tonight, Helga...'Drake said and Helga actually looked surprised by that.

"You...You called me, " _Helga"._.."She said in a stunned voice.

"That's your name, right?..."Drake asked with a raised brow.

"Well, yeah..but you always call me _"Pataki"_ ...I almost thought you didn't remember it..."Helga said, feeling so awkward.

Drake, for some reason, sent a smile at her.

"Helga, I think it's impossible to forget your name.."Drake said and Helga was stunned, before her natural defense system against stuff like this kicked in.

"Hey, I didn't say you could get all mushy on me, Sanchez..."Helga said, being stubborn and Drake just laughed again.

"Okay, okay...my bad, milady..."Drake said sarcastically but it was in a playful sort of way.

Despite herself, Helga cracked a smile at that.

"And don't forget it..."Helga said as she couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Anyway, it's getting late...so, I take it that for monday, same time, same place?..."Drake asked.

"Doi..."Was Helga answer, as she simply crossed her arms with the typical, Pataki-esque expression on her face, but Drake knew she was just being playful.

However, something happened that Helga did not expect at all. Drake leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against her right cheek.

It lasted about a second and a half but it left Helga stunned.

" _Did...did he just..._."Helga then looked at that, who was still smiling that smile she has seen only a couple of times already.

Suddenly the street lights began to turn on and Drake groaned.

"Aw, crud...I better get home before mom kills me...I'll be seeing ya, _Helga_..."Drake waved as he started walking in the direction of his apartment.

Helga stood there, frozen in the spot with her eyes wide unable to believe what he just did to her.

' _He kissed me..."_ Helga thought as she touched the cheek he kissed, which was now as pink as the bow in her hair.

It was the first time in her entire life that a boy had been that affectionate with her, not counting the time she bribed Stinky to be her boyfriend and tricked Arnold back in the fourth grade and even then, neither of them had kissed her, or in Arnold's case, by choice.

But Drake did, just now...by his own choice.

Sure, it was a tiny, chase, one and a half second peck on her cheek, but the fact remained that Drake _chose_ to do so. He chose to give her that little act of affection.

She looked in the direction where he left, even though he is no longer here. She continued to stare in that direction, still with a disbelieving look on her face.

 _'Drake..._ "Helga thought, still unable to believe what happened tonight.

Or how she felt about it.

* * *

 _Later_

Helga soon walked back to the Heyerdahl residence, since that is where she and Phoebe had agreed to meet up after their dates and she told her parents she would be here tonight, not that either cared.

She knocked on the door and discovered that Phoebe seemed to already have finished her own date, since she was the one to answer the door.

"Hey Helga…so…how was your date with Drake, tonight?..."Phoebe asked as she let her best friend in, only to see Helga suddenly slam the door behind them, shut.

Phoebe had a bad moment, fearing the worst…until Helga turned to face her and Phoebe saw the expression on her safe.

The only word to describe it would be…confused…and maybe… _hopeful._

"It…"Helga started, trying to figure out the best way to describe her first date with Drake Sanchez.

She thought about the entire night and despite the incident with Arnold and...what happened at the end of it...it...wasn't a terrible night.

Not at all.

So…despite some awkwardness and some confusion, her entire first date with Drake was…it was...

"It was nice…."Was all Helga said when she described her evening with Drake Sanchez, and tried hard not to look at how much Phoebe is smiling at her right now.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _The Transition_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Remember that if you have any idea for tropes, to add them to the TV Tropes page for this fic.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Hey there.

Sorry that it has been a while. I have moved into a new town and I no longer have my own PC, so I can't update as frequently as I used to. I am getting by by using my bro's computer, my cell phone and the library's computer. I will try and update at least once a week for at least one story.

Thank you all for your patience and sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kryten:** Not that heavy on the drama but it's obvious things are progressing nicely for everyone...except Arnold.

 **cr8ivelybankrupt87:** Not exactly that, but Arnold did looked surprised by them being on a date together...

 **TXToonGuy1037:** Thank you :)

 **DanteVirgil09:** It was not a none-date, it IS a date and yeah :)

 **Invader Johnny:** You and everyone else were right, it was Arnold.

 **Yenny-1411:** Yep, it was Arnold. Also, glad that you are enjoying it so far:)

 **DeepVoice'06:** We will have to wait and see how things go from here...no spoilers...

 **61394:** LOL!

 **Ezza:** How's this?

 **CocoaMoon:** I hope this will do...

 **anormally:** Thank you :)

 **ElianaSawadaVongolaMadonna** : XD

 **Everyicecream:** Ehh...Sorry, but for now, it's Helga and Drake.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	38. The Transition

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 38:_** **_The Transition_**

 _Previously_

 _Helga soon walked back to the Heyerdahl residence, since that is where she and Phoebe had agreed to meet up after their dates and she told her parents she would be here tonight, not that either cared._

 _She knocked on the door and discovered that Phoebe seemed to already have finished her own date, since she was the one to answer the door._

 _"Hey Helga…so…how was your date with Drake, tonight?..."Phoebe asked as she let her best friend in, only to see Helga suddenly slam the door behind them, shut._

 _Phoebe had a bad moment, fearing the worst…until Helga turned to face her and Phoebe saw the expression on her safe._

 _The only word to describe it would be…confused…and maybe…hopeful._

 _"It…"Helga started, trying to figure out the best way to describe her first date with Drake Sanchez._

 _She thought about the entire night and despite the incident with Arnold and...what happened at the end of it...it...wasn't a terrible night._

 _Not at all._

 _So…despite some awkwardness and some confusion, her entire first date with Drake was…it was..._

 _"It was nice…."Was all Helga said when she described her evening with Drake Sanchez, and tried hard not to look at how much Phoebe is smiling at her right now._

* * *

 _Monday_

A few days have passed since The Cheese Festival and the first official date between Helga and Drake. They spent the rest of the following weekend hanging out but it wasn't as platonic as it had been a few weeks ago.

Drake made his interest in Helga very clear, he made it clear that he is aware of her faults, her flaws but still likes her despite of them and Helga...

She has been becoming less confused around Drake as of late...and has admitted to herself that it the date with him was nice...as well as hanging out with him during the weekend.

Now it it Monday, another week of school, test and soccer practice and for probably the first time since this semester starter, Helga woke up, actually a little hopeful for day.

She had ignored her dad's daily complaining, grabbed something to eat from the food they had gotten due to her mother being reduced to ask for food stamps..

Humiliating but they have become desperate...

Anyway, she at least ate something and now she was on her way to school...

But not before making a little stop by a rather special bus stop.

She made it to that place and there he was, waiting for her, just as he has been doing a lot lately.

Drake Sanchez.

He saw her and sent her that smile that she has come to like...quite a lot, to be honest.

"Hey..."He said, still smiling.

It made Helga feel...something nice when she saw it.

She smiled back.

"Hey..."She said.

"So, the bus?..."She asked.

"I woke up a little late and missed it..."He said, but he wasn't that upset.

"Well, i guess we better start walking if we don't want to be late..."Helga said, for once she wasn't angry and was pretty accepting of the situation.

They were about to leave, only to notice that the storm clouds were gathering and it was about to rain.

 _"Criminy!_ Just what we need..."Helga said in annoyance, only to notice Drake pull out an umbrella and open it.

He then turned to her.

"Come on, last thing we need is to catch a cold..."He said, offering to share his umbrella with her.

Helga blinked, for reasons she did not understand, she was surprised...before smiling and nodding.

Maybe this morning might not be terrible, after all?

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Arnold had just arrived to PS 118, his umbrella having kept him from being soaked.

This is the first time since the semester started that his parents didn't walk or drive him to school, since they had to start working again. Despite the rather unique situation they have been, they managed to both get a job teaching about third world countries at the local collage, so there's that.

Arnold was a little bummed since he really had enjoyed having his parents walk to school, but he had to be realistic, since his parents are adults and adults have to work...

Besides, they did promise to pick him up after school, so he had that to look forward to.

"Hey Arnold..."His best friend Gerald said as he greeted him at the entrance, while he held Phoebe's hand.

"Good morning, Arnold..."Phoebe said.

"Hey Gerald...Hey Phoebe...man, it's really pouring out there..."Arnold said as he was now inside and closed his umbrella.

Once that was done, he started talking with his best friend, catching up...until he noticed something.

"So, Phoebe?...'Arnold started.

"Yes?...'The petite girl asked.

"Have you seen, Helga? I haven't seen since the festival?...'Arnold asked.

Phoebe blinked. Before she could answer, the school door opened and two more people came in, laughing carefree about something.

"Oh, you so did not?!..."One of them said in between her laughs.

"Believe me, I did..."The other one said, sounding proud about something.

They are-

"Helga? Drake?..."Arnold said, getting their attention and silencing them.

"Hey, Arnold...Gerald...Phoebe...'Drake said in a friendly voice as he greeted them.

Helga had been silent, but to her surprise, she wasn't as stress out as she had been the last time with Arnold. She figured Drake has influenced her way more than she had originally thought and...

She kind of liked it.

"Hey Pheebs...Geraldo...Arnold...'Helga said, in a neutral tone.

She wasn't thrilled to be around him but at the very least she didn't feel her heart break in two at the mere sight of him anymore.

 _Progress..._

"Anyway, Helga...I got to get to my locker..I'll be back and get your books in a bit...'Drake said as he finally let go of her hand and went to his locker.

Leaving Helga alone with her friends, who were looking at her funnily.

Phoebe is smiling, Gerald looked grossed out and Arnold...well...Helga didn't try to read his expression since she was suppose to be done with that.

"So...how was the weekend?..."Helga asked randomly.

"Spill it, Pataki...What's going on with you and Drake there?...'Gerald asked and Helga, instead of yelling at him to mind his own business, just smiled slightly and shrugged a bit.

"I didn't really know what you mean..."Helga said and Arnold raised a brow at that.

"So...how was the Cheese Festival?...'Arnold asked and everyone looked at him.

"You know..the other day?..."He asked and Helga, using all of her emotional preparation and Arnold tolerating skills that she has been developing over the course of the last few weeks of her life...gave him an answer that wasn't so forced or hysteric.

"It was nice...'Was all she said.

"Anyway Pheebs, come on, I need you to help me double check out report..."Helga said, referring to an assignment they did for History class.

"Checking..."Phoebe said before saying bye to Gerald and Arnold and then going with her own best friend.

Arnold watched Helga go and...he felt a little _confused_ about something.

He felt that Helga hasn't been her normal self for a while and as her friend, he was concern for her...and also-

 _" **Mmm mmmm mmm!**_ I never thought I'd live to see the day Helga G. Pataki would have a _boyfriend_ and he was actually a human being..."Gerald said, surprising Arnold.

"W-What? What are you talking about...'Arnold asked, a little surprised by that label his best friend just used.

"I'm talking about her and Drake...It's so obvious that they have a thing going...it's _sickening_ but it's obvious..."Gerald said with his arms crossed as he pointed to Drake who then went to Helga and started carrying her books, just like he said he would.

Arnold saw this and looked away, before speaking up again...

"I...I wouldn't be too sure about that...I mean...even if Drake likes Helga..I don't think she'd go for him..."Arnold said, before thinking about it.

Sure, he had seen them on a date together at the Cheese Festival but...it didn't necessarily mean that they are serious about each other...right?

Not that it's any of his business but Helga is his friend and he is concern for her well being and he is sure that Drake is a decent guy but...he didn't really see them as an item.

"Well, let's hope..ever since Drake came along, Helga's been _a lot less_ of a pain to deal with..so there is that...'Gerald said and Arnold shook his head.

"I still don't think they are that serious.."Arnold said with a...frown on his face.

Gerald raised a brow at that.

"Are you alright, man?...'Gerald asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?..."Arnold asked as he got his items from his locker, still with that strange look on his face.

Before Gerald could ask about that, the warning bell rang and they realized that they had to get to class. And they did, though the subject about Helga and Drake was still fresh on their minds and how they could look at it.

* * *

 _Later that day_

The rest of the school day had passed. Drake had carried Helga's books to and from classes, they are lunch together and had spent every moment of recess and home room together, much to the bewilderment of their students.

Rhonda had accused them of acting like a couple just to troll her, before Drake told her to get lost, before he and Helga went back to their game of tetherball.

Eugene and Sheena thought they were a cute couple, their teammates said that it was about time, Harold, Sid and Stinky alternated between being grossed out and teasing them and Arnold...

Arnold wasn't really sure what to think of it but Helga wasn't focusing on him.

She was just focusing on Drake and the fact that for the first time in a long time, she managed to go through an entire day without crying or moping over Arnold.

It's not just progress anymore...It's a _miracle!_

Anyway, classes had just ended and it was time to head home, only for it to start raining again, but this time, Helga wasn't upset. She turned to Drake, who already had his umbrella held out.

"Ready to go, Helga?...'Drake asked, smiling once more.

This time Helga didn't hesitate. She smiled back.

"Ready...Drake...'Helga said and Drake's smile widened more when she finally used his name in a non sarcastic manner.

They soon left hand in hand from the school, being close to share the umbrella between them, which served as their only protection from the rain but they didn't mind...

They also didn't notice that a pair of eyes had watched them leave the school together...and they narrowed.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _H &D 4EVER!_**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God. Enjoy!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kryten:** :)

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again, my friend :)

 **61394:** That's her progress right there :)

 **Hey Arnold Ultimate Fan:** Let's see how things turn out from here..

 **Ezza:** How's this?

 **DanteVirgil09:** We will get more details about that soon...

 **CocoaMoon:** :)

 **Yenny 1411:** Looks like they are progressing in that direction quite nicely.

 **Human Dictionary:** We shall see...we shall see...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	39. H&D 4Ever!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 39:_** _**H &D 4Ever!**_

The rest of the school week at PS 118 had continued and Drake and Helga's relationship continued as well. They had attended soccer practice as usual and managed to win against PS 110, which had been mostly due to the team work and how sync the two have become since Helga joined the team.

Aside from that, they spent every recess and lunch time together, eating and talking to each other, laughing at each other's jokes and finding more things that they have in common. They also have studied together at Drake's apartment for Mr. Simmon's math test, which Drake actually managed to past since Helga, when willing, is actually a really good tutor.

That was only for school and soccer related stuff. They have spent time after school and soccer practice...such as getting ice cream together, going to the park and even seeing another movie together...as _dates_ now.

Yeah, their relationship has transitioned to have some romantic intrigue in it. While the other kids tried to tease them (Harold, Sid and Stinky), Helga was surprised that she didn't feel the mortification or life destroying shame she always feared she'd experience if anyone found out about her feelings for Arnold. She chalked it as yet another sign of how unrealistic and unhealthy her old obsession with Arnold was and that she was finally growing up...though it didn't mean that she didn't deck those guys for getting on her nerves one too many times.

Helga has come to accept that she liked having Drake around...and she enjoyed their dates together.

Now it is Friday, and the young Pataki girl had woken first thing in the morning, actually feeling rather optimistic and looking forward to going to school for a reason that doesn't involve Arnold...

Drake...

 _"I wonder how he is doing right now?.._."Helga thought as her mind was on the dark haired boy that has become a part of her life.

She is currently brushing her hair, trying to keep it in place. She managed to get a hair band from Olga's apartment after her dad all but dragged them to welcome her back from her trip to New York...but right now, the young Pataki girl is having second thoughts about using it.

 _"Should I go with the pigtails...I have been with the pony tail for a while...I actually got kind of used to it._.."Helga thought, as she tried to consider what hair style to use.

"The ponytail suits you..."A voice echoed in her head.

A male voice that made Helga feel something...funny.

But a good kind of funny, really.

The Pataki girl decided to use the pony tail, since she has actually grown to like that hair style, among other reasons.

Once she was done, she walked passed her dad, who was too busy yelling into his phone to some guy over the store...

" ** _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T PRODUCE ANYMORE BEEPERS?!...SO WHAT IF I HAVEN'T REACHED THIS YEAR'S QUOTA! JERRY! LISTEN TO ME JERRY, I'M THE ONE WHO GOT YOU INTO THE BUSINESS, YOU CAN'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!.._**."Big Bob yelled into his phone.

" _So even his old partner is calling a quits.."_ Helga couldn't help but think as she left for school, having grabbed a banana her mom managed to purchase, only because there had been a big discount at the supermarket.

She soon left the crumbling beeper store and continued to walk until she arrived to a certain bus stop and she smiled when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Hey Drake..."Helga said.

"Hey..."Drake smiled as he and her started to talking a bit, before walking to school together...

Holding hands...

Helga was still marveling over the fact that about a month ago, she absolutely hated this guy and would have laughed at the idea of liking him...but now, she actually wondered how she could have ever hated him..

Not to mention...she was still marveling over other thing...

 _"We're walking to school together again...he is holding my hand again...and I am not only okay with it...I actually kind of like it.._."Helga thought, finally admitting that to herself.

She has admitted to herself a lot of stuff this week regarding Drake Sanchez.

She has admitted that she likes spending time with him, she has come to like it when he holds her and and she has come to like these dates that she has been going on with it.

Yeah, she has come to like a lot of things about Drake Sanchez...

A lot of things, indeed...

* * *

 _At School_

Helga and Drake had arrived to school together, and Helga went to her locker to get her books, which Drake offered to carry and Helga let him.

The two soon went to homeroom and sat next to each other, both deep in a conversation.

"So I was thinking that this weekend, we could go roller skating together...If you think I look cool on the soccer field, you haven't seen me yet in the hockey rink...'Drake said and Helga couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"Sure, sounds like fun...'Helga said, happy to have plans this weekend that are actually fun.

The two continued talking, not noticing or caring that some of their class mates were looking at them right now. They did shut up when Mr. Simmons came in to take attendance...for now.

* * *

 _During Recess_

It was time for the six grader's recess and everyone was out on the playground, having fun.

Helga decided to try the swing for a while...and Drake offered to push her on it.

"Come on..it'll be fun..."Drake said after he said that and Helga...just smiled and nodded.

"Alright..if you insist...'Helga said, but her tone indicated that she was actually looking forward to this.

Drake started pushing Helga on the swing and the blonde girl actually found herself enjoying this much more than when she does it solo.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't tease her guy friend just a little.

"Is that all you got? Come on Drake...I have seen grandmother's with more upper arm strength than that..."Helga teased but giggled and Drake could tell that she was just kidding.

"Oh really but remember, you asked for it...'Drake said as he started pushing Helga harder on the swing and the blonde girl was actually laughing each time she went to the highest the swing could get without going back.

They were just two kids here, having fun together, especially with each push from Drake that sent Helga going higher and higher on the swing set and then back to the ground, with the rush of excitement still buzzing within her.

* * *

 _During Lunch_

After recess and a few more hours of class, it was time for lunch.

Helga and Drake sat together...again.

Drake was eating a big lunch his mother packed for him, which he shared with Helga...again.

" _Mmmm._..man Drake...your mom's food taste better every single time..."Helga said after taking a bite out of the extra chicken burrito that Drake's mother made.

"I'll let her know you said that...next to me, you're her favorite person to cook for..."Drake said and Helga chuckled at that.

However, Helga noticed something on Drake's cheek.

"Hold us, you got some sauce on your chin..."Helga said.

"I do?..."Drake asked.

"Don't worry, I got it..."Helga said as she took a napkin and gently wiped Drake's chin clean.

It was a small act that lasted under a second, but Drake looked into Helga's blue eyes for a moment and she looked back into his green eyes, both feeling a little flushed and funny.

The _good_ kind of funny...right

* * *

 _Later that day_

Helga was actually in a good mood when last period came. She had enjoyed spending time with Drake, whom she is still passing notes with whenever Simmon's wasn't looking.

She just got another one from Drake when Mr. Simmons wasn't busy trying to lecture Curly on the importance of respecting Rhonda's personal space, which the crazy boy didn't care to listen to.

She opened it, blushed and tried hard not to giggle at what Drake wrote her.

" ** _Any plans after school, Cutie?..."_**

That was written. Helga rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face when she wrote down her reply. She waited until Mr. Simmons had to write something on the black board.

This is her reply.

 _ **"I'll have to check my busy schedule but I THINK that I can pencil you in for today..."**_

She looked to Drake and saw the smile on his face as he wrote down his own reply and handed it to her when the coast was clear.

 _ **"Cool...can't wait..."**_

Helga blushed and felt some butterflies in her tummy.

 _"I can't believe that I'd ever feel something like this to someone other than the Football Head...but I think I am actually glad that...its with Drake..._ "Helga thought to herself as she sent a look to dark haired boy, who sent it back.

Class time continued but at the final few minutes, Mr. Simmon's got everyone's attention.

"Now class, for Monday, we have an extra special writing assignment...you will pair up in groups of two and write an essay describing how extra special the other person is...Mr. Simmons said and his students groaned.

Drake raised his hand and Helga looked surprised.

"So, should we tell you who our partners will be?...'Drake said, but his eyes were on Helga a bit, who flushed a bit, feeling that butterfly tummy feeling away.

"Actually Drake...for this assignment, I shall be picking your partners..."Mr. Simmons said and Helga looked surprised.

Mr. Simmon's started naming partners.

"Gerald and Lila...Phoebe and Stinky...Sid and Harold...Drake and Rhonda..."Mr. Simmon's said.

" _ **WHAT?!**_..."Drake and Rhonda both shouted, in outrage.

"Mr. Simmons, I demand to change partners..."Rhonda said, still having a strong dislike for Drake.

"Same here...'Drake said.

"I'm sorry, children, but my decision is final..."Mr. Simmons said as he continued to pair the students together.

While Drake and Rhonda continued to glare daggers together, Helga was in a pickle as she was worried about who her own partner would be.

 _"Criminy! Both Phoebe and Drake have been paired up...Let's see...Geraldo is with Ms. Perfect...Drake is with Princess...Phoebe is with . Stinkaroo, Sid is with Pink Boy..."_ Helga thought as she tried to think who her partner will be.

Soon a bad thought came to her mind, on who her potential partner could be.

" _Oh no! Please not him, anyone but Ar-_

"Arnold and Helga..."Mr. Simmons said and Helga felt that the entire universe was laughing at her right now.

"What?..."Helga said and didn't realize that she said that out loud until Mr. Simmons spoke to her.

"I said that you and Arnold will do the assignment together..."Mr. Simmons said before he continued to pair up the rest of the class together.

Helga wasn't paying attention. She was still processing this little development.

She and Arnold would be working together on an assignment about how special the other person is...

Oh, _Criminy!"_

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Working With Arnold_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Anonymous Latino:** Sorry, no spoilers...

 **WONDERBABE:** Thank you :)

Also don't worry...He'll pop in, he always does...

 **Ezza:** How's this so far?

 **Morning Rush:** Let's see how things work out first...

 **DanteVirgil09:** We will see...we will see...

 **Call Me Nettie:** Thank you :)

 **ElianaSawadaVongolaMadonna:** Gracias :)

 **Kryten:** There is someone who has been watching Helga with Drake for a while, we'll find out later in the story...no spoiler.

 **Ophelies:** We will see more of that in the next chapter.

 **Cre8velybankrupt87:** Ehh. we will see what goes on with those two later in the story.

 **Invader Johnny:** That's irony for you...

 **Hey Arnold Ultimate Fan:** Let's wait and see...no spoilers...

 **Deep Voice'06:** _Mmmmhmmm..._

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	40. Working With Arnold

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 40:**_ _ **Working With Arnold**_

 _Previously_

 _"Arnold and Helga..."Mr. Simmons said and Helga felt that the entire universe was laughing at her right now._

 _"What?..."Helga said and didn't realize that she said that out loud until Mr. Simmons spoke to her._

 _"I said that you and Arnold will do the assignment together..."Mr. Simmons said before he continued to pair up the rest of the class together._

 _Helga wasn't paying attention. She was still processing this little development._

 _She and Arnold would be working together on an assignment about how special the other person is..._

 _Oh,_ _ **Criminy!"**_

* * *

After the bell rang to signal that class has ended, Helga still could not believe about the recent twist of fate to her already twisted life.

She and Arnold would be working on an assignment... _ **together?!**_

Had it been a few months ago, before the Summer to be more specific, she would have been thrilled, but now..

 _"Criminy! Why does irony toy with me like this?._.."Helga thought as she walked out of the classroom, with both Drake and Phoebe.

Drake was still peeved over the fact that he got paired up with Rhonda Lloyd of all people, and despite how much he and she protested to Mr. Simmons's, he was stuck with her.

"I still can't believe that I'm stuck with Miss Priss...It's like this is some sick joke..."Drake muttered in anger.

 _"Tell me about it...it's just like my case with Arnold..._ 'Helga thought, before Phoebe spoke up.

"Calm down Drake, it's only until Monday...I am sure that you'll survive..."Phoebe said.

"Only if Miss Priss doesn't bug me to death...geez..."Drake muttered, before turning to Helga, who has been unusually quiet right now.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to trade with me? Please?..."Drake pleaded.

Helga was about to, only for Phoebe to remind them of this.

"Drake, even if we wanted to trade with you, Mr. Simmons made it quite clear that there will be no trading..."Phoebe said and Helga deflated, while Drake groaned.

"Darn it...It's bad enough that I couldn't do the assignment with you, Pataki but now I'm stuck with the biggest snob in the whole school...how the heck am I suppose to say what's special about Rhonda...other than the fact that she has the biggest ego I've ever seen..."Drake muttered.

"Excuse me?...'A snobby voice exclaimed.

They turned around and saw the very peeved looking Rhonda Lloyd.

"Listen here Sanchez, I'm not happy about this either, but if we _have_ to work together, I demand to be treated with respect..."Rhonda said in anger.

Drake sent her a defiant glare.

"I'll give you respect when you _earn_ it, ya overdressed poodle...'Drake snapped and despite her situation, Helga and even Phoebe chuckled at his nickname for Rhonda, which he noticed and smirked at.

 _ **"UGH!**_...'Rhonda yelled, while Drake rolled his eyes as she walked away dramatically to go complain to Nadine.

"Will one of you please knock me unconscious, maybe I can be knocked out long enough to miss the assignment all together...'Drake grumbled.

"Aw, suck it up ya big drama king...where's the self-proclaim tough guy that I have come to stand more and more each day?..."Helga said, trying to make light of his situation and Drake even cracked a smile at that.

Rhonda then shouted for Drake to come along and the dark haired boy sighed.

"Time to get this over with...Pataki, I guess we will have to take a raincheck..."Drake said, referring to the secret message they communicated when they passed notes in class.

"I guess there is always tomorrow..."Helga said and Drake groaned.

"Well, I'm going now...if you don't hear by me tomorrow, call the cops..."Drake said sarcastically as he grumbly marched to Rhonda, just to get this assignment over with.

Once he was gone, Helga sighed and turned to Phoebe, finally able to talk to her in private.

"Helga?...'Phoebe questioned.

"I still can't believe that Mr. Simmon's paired me with _him_ of all people..."Helga said, looking somber.

"You are going to be alright, right Helga? You have been making so much progress lately and have been handling yourself better around Arnold?..."Phoebe said to her blonde friend, who sighed as she was deep in thought.

She has been spending since the start of the semester, trying to avoid Arnold, forget about him only to realize that it would be impossible and now just learned to slowly tolerate his presence and get through the day without feeling all the pain she felt since he said that he only saw her as a friend.

At first it was a nightmare, but she has been handling it better lately, and with Drake's presence, he made her forget about the pain that Arnold made her feel and she...for the most part, was finally starting to be able to be around Arnold without much difficulty.

But now, they will be working on this project together... _alone.._

Even more, the project is writing an essay about how _special_ the other person is...

Yep, irony...

" _Get a hold of yourself Pataki, you have been training yourself for months to get over Arnold...to let him go and you have managed to survive so far...even more so, you actually have a guy now that actually likes you and Arnold isn't the base of our existence anymore.._."Helga thought as she mentally berated herself.

She was not going to have an overlaps, she is not going to coward or cry. This is the very thing that she has been working hard for months now.

To be around Arnold, without feeling heartbreak and being reminded that she will never have his love...

" _I can handle it...I can be around Arnold for one afternoon and get this stupid assignment done...besides, even if Arnold will never return my feelings...Drake has feelings for me and I have come to like him...I can handle this.._."Helga told herself, before sighing.

She then turned to Phoebe, who was concern when she was silent for a while.

"I'll be fine, Phoebe..."Helga said.

"Are you sure?..."Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, this is the thing that I have been practicing for...I know now that I can't keep avoiding Arnold forever, that there will be times when our paths will cross...I got to accept it and make it work...besides, I think that I can handle it better now..."Helga said, while Phoebe still looked worried, but she nodded.

And no sooner that she did that, the boy they were talking about finally came out of the classroom with Gerald, heading in their direction with a smile.

The same smile that still made Helga feel apprehensive, but she would have to tough it out.

 _"I can handle it._.."Helga thought as the blonde boy got closer.

* * *

 _A few moments ago_

 _With Arnold_

The bell just rang, signaling the end of the school day and all of the students were either heading home to goof off or work with their partners on the assignment.

Arnold wants to be the latter.

"I can't believe that I got Lila while Stinky got Phoebe..."Gerald muttered, having wanted to do the project with his girlfriend.

"Hey, calm down Gerald, besides, Lila is our friend...I'm sure you'll be fine..."Arnold said.

"Yeah, I know...what about you? You got stuck with Helga..."Gerald said.

"I am fine...remember, that me and Helga have become friends...I'm actually looking forward to the assignment..."Arnold said.

"I said it before and I will say it again, you're a bold kid, Arnold..."Gerald said.

"Gerald, you know that Helga is a nice person deep down, she proved it in San Lorenzo when she helped save my parents..."Arnold said.

"I know...I know...You're right, man...anyway, good luck on the project...'Gerald said as he and his best friend began to walk out of the classroom.

They soon spotted Helga at the end of the hall, talking to Phoebe.

"There's Helga...See ya, Gerald..."Arnold said.

"Bye, man..."Gerald said as he soon found Lila and went to get the assignment done with her.

The sooner that the assignment is out of the way, the sooner he and Phoebe could hang again.

* * *

"Hey, Helga..."Arnold greeted in a friendly voice to the blonde female.

"Hey Arnold...'Helga said in a neutral tone.

"I guess we will be doing this assignment together? Huh?...'Arnold said, trying to be social with her.

"Looks like it..."Helga said and Arnold smiled.

"Well, I'm glad...it has been a while since we worked together..."Arnold said and Helga avoided his gaze when he said that.

"Yeah..."Helga said, knowing that she has no way out of this.

"So, should we do it at your place or mine?..."Arnold asked.

"Your place..."Helga sad without a beat.

There is no _stinking_ way she is going to let Arnold see just how much her family has been reduced to by her stupid father's pride and stubbornness.

Arnold, not realizing anything, nodded and soon the two left, with Helga constantly repeating to herself.

" _I can't handle this...I'm stronger now...I can handle this._.."Helga mentally repeated as she left with Arnold to get the assignment done.

Phoebe watched them go and sent a pitying glance to her friend.

" _I hope that she will be okay.._."Phoebe thought, before Stinky walked up to her.

"Howdy Phoebe, I reckon that we're gonna be doing that essay assignment together, now?...'Stinky said.

"Huh? Oh, yes...we should probably get started on that..."Phoebe said as she soon left with Stinky to get her own assignment done.

All the while, her thoughts were on her best friend, hoping with all her might that she is ready to face her next big challenge.

An assignment with _Arnold Shortman_ , of all people.

Yeah, it really was an ironic twist of fate, that after years of trying to spend even the least bit of time with Arnold, now he is the _last_ person whom Helga wanted to paired with for the assignment.

Yep, ironic indeed.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Working With Arnold Part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kryten:** _Mmmhmmm..._

 **Anonymous Latino:** _MmmmHmmm..._

 **Dante Virgil09:** Heh, sometimes life throws a curve ball like this, all we can do is try to deal with it...

 **Call Me Nettie:** Thank you :)

 **The JAM aka Number i:** Well, it didn't do any good...

 **WONDERBABE:** I see...

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **Ezza:** How's this?

 **CocoaMoon:** Well, he is much more happy to be paired with Helga compared to the _last time_ they were paired up.

 **Hey Arnold Ultimate Fan:** Thank you :)

 **DeepVoice'06:** We will see how things turn out...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	41. Working With Arnold Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 41: Working With Arnold Part 2**_

Drake Sanchez is currently in the library of PS 118 with Ms. Priss, otherwise known as Ms. Rhonda Wellington Llyod, the school's biggest snob and also his project partner. They had come here immediately after school was let out to work on their assignment together.

Drake honestly didn't know how he got this unlucky but he was stuck doing a project with her, a project about finding out how _"special"_ your partner is and vice verse.

And Rhonda won't stop talking about how _"special"_ she is right now.

"As many people already know, I am a Lloyd, and my ancestors actually arrived to Washington well over 200 years ago from England when my ancestor, Prescott Lloyd to start a plantation that would be the start of our fortune. Mummy's ancestors were very affluent too, as they arrived on the May Flower and we even have ties with nobility, since I had this great aunt, who married a count from Denmark and-

As Rhonda continued to brag about her family heritage, Drake resisted the urge to hit his head against the table, wishing that she'd shut up and he could get something useful to write about so he could get out of here, go home and then call Helga to see if she still has time to hang out together.

" _How much longer?..."_ Drake thought as he found his nerves being worn by prissy Miss Rhonda Lloyd who didn't look like she would stop bragging any time soon.

Deep down, he thought that Helga got the easier deal.

* * *

 _With Helga_

Drake had no way of knowing just how _wrong_ he is.

Helga is not having an easy time, being so close to the same boy that broke her heart but she continued each step she took in the direction of the Boarding house, trying hard _NOT_ to think about how close he is right now or how he is smiling as he spoke to hear.

She did her best to just smile, act like she is not having any emotional turmoil right now, all the while thinking over and over to herself these four words

 _"I can handle this..."_

It must have had some success, since Helga and Arnold soon arrived to Vine Street and Helga still tried to act normal as the oblong headed boy kept speaking to her.

"Mom and dad are going to be glad to see you again and I know that grandpa and grandma will too..."Arnold said.

"Oh...you think?..."Helga said, mentally yelling at herself for sounding so awkward.

 _"You can handle this...Arnold is just a guy and I have been training for this and...remember..you have Drake now._.."Helga thought, doing her own form of mental reassurance, before turning to Arnold once again.

"Of course, remember what my folks said, they consider you one of the family now..."Arnold said and Helga tried hard not to wince at that.

Soon they arrived to the Sunset Arms Boarding house and Arnold turned to Helga.

"Uh, Helga...could you please step a little back?...'Arnold asked.

"Why?..."Helga couldn't help but ask.

"You'll see in a sec, just trust me..."Arnold said.

Helga just did as he asked and as soon as Arnold opened the door, about a ton of animals rushed out of it, including his pet pig Abner, a monkey, a butterfly and Helga is sure she also saw a snake slither out the door as well and onto the street, though she thankfully was spared being trampled over due to moving out of the way.

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot about that._.."Helga thought.

"Sorry about that, grandma tends to let Abner have play dates with the other neighborhood pets and they tend to get a little restless..."Arnold said.

"Including the monkey?..."Helga couldn't help but ask as she had seen the primate running out as well with the other animals.

"To be honest, I'm still not sure where it came from but knowing grandma, she might have brought it along from San Lorenzo..."Arnold said with a shrug.

Helga said nothing but soon realize that she was at the front entrance of the Boarding house and Arnold was still looking at her, with that smile of his.

"Come on...'Arnold said.

Helga, using all of her mental strength, took the steps needed to climb up the stoop and enter the Boarding House that she has had many unpleasant experience in due to her obsession with the oblong headed boy, who for the first time for as long as she can remember, actually invited her inside the very building that is his home.

Oh boy.

* * *

 _Inside_

" _Okay Helga, you're inside...just do the stupid project, get out and go home and everything will be over...you can do this..."_ Helga thought to herself as soon as she was inside and Arnold had closed the door.

"Is that you, Short-man?..."Was suddenly called.

"Yeah grandpa, I'm home...'Arnold said as the elderly man came into the room.

"Oh, and I see you brought your little friend with the pink bow and the one eye brow..."Phil said.

"It's Helga, grandpa..."Arnold said.

"Hello, Mr. Shortman..."Helga said, hoping that by faking politeness, they would get over these pesky formalities sooner, get to work on the assignment and she could leave.

"Why, I haven't seen you in a Dog's Age, how have you been?..."Phil said.

"Fine, thank you...'Helga said, hoping to get out of here before the rest of Arnold's family came here to greet her and prolong her stay here.

Once again, luck was not on her side, as Arnold's parents and his grandmother soon came in.

"I hear we got company..."Miles said as he entered the room.

"Why, if it isn't Helga?...'Stella said, happy to see her.

"Hey there, Helga..."Miles greeted.

"Eleanor, it's good to see you again..."Gertie said and Helga blinked at that and wondered who she is talking about.

"Grandma, her name is _Helga_...'Arnold said and Helga realize that Gertie is acting wacky again.

"Hello..."Helga said as Arnold's entire family started talking to her, asking questions about how she has been, what she has been up to and stuff like that.

Helga couldn't stand it but she used all of her will power to just smile politely and answer as shortly and as necessary as she had to.

"It really is good to see you again, Helga...Oh, I forgot to ask, how are your parents lately?..."Miles asked.

"Oh...same old, same old..."Helga said, trying hard not to sound bitter and reveal something that she didn't want them to know.

Looks like she didn't, since they just kept smiling.

"That's good to hear...anyway,to what do we owe this pleasant little visit?..."Stella asked, still smiling.

"We have an assignment to do together..."Arnold said to his mother.

"I see, well, you youngins better get on it...'Phil said.

" _Finally.._."Helga thought, as she made her way to the stairs, only for the adults to start talking again.

"Are you sure you two wouldn't like us to help?..."Miles asked.

"Yes, we'd be more than happy to offer our help..."Stella said.

Before Helga could politely turn them down, Arnold beat her to it.

"Thanks mom and dad, but the assignment isn't that hard..me and Helga got it covered..."Arnold said confidently.

"Oh, okay...'Stella said, still smiling.

"But remember, if you need us for anything, just ask..."Miles said.

"If we need any help, we'll ask, I promise..."Arnold said to his folks, still happy and smiling.

Helga let out a sigh of relief, glad that they won't be there before realizing that this means that she will be in Arnold's room, with Arnold...all alone.

 _"Criminy._.."Helga thought, before she sucked it up and put her game face.

She was not going to run, she was not going to cry, she was not going to cower and she was not going to wallow in her self pity again.

She was just going to do homework with Arnold and that's that.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

Helga had followed Arnold up the stairs and soon they were on the second floor of the boarding house. Helga tried to remain neutral in her feelings and mental state, as she just tried to focus on her mission right here.

Get the assignment done and then get out.

Simple, right?

" _This isn't going to be so bad, you just have to write a **stupid** essay about Arnold and let him write one about you...it's not that hard, so just get it over with...you can handle this...and above all, no matter what, you have Drake now..._"Helga thought as they walked through the halls of the boarding house and Helga could hear the sounds of the noisy, quirky residents going on with their days to day lives.

 ** _"BUT SUZY, PLEASE! DON'T HANG UP ON ME AGAIN! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! I MISS YOUR MONEY-...I MEAN YOU! SUZY? SUZY?.._**."Oscar's voice called from his room, no doubt calling his ex wife on the phone to take him back, only for her to hang up on him.

 ** _"I'll smash your lamp, the antique chair...That stupid thing you always wear...I'll smash a vase, the radio_** ** _...Those little teacups from Limoges~.._**."Ernie could be heard singing off key to an old Dino Spumoni song in his room as Helga and Arnold passed it.

They kept passing each room, until they arrived to the end of the hall and Arnold pulled down his stairs, in order for them to get to his room, to do their assignment.

Arnold's room? A place Helga had frequented when she shouldn't have...but now was being invited by the very boy who held her heart for years only to crush it without realizing it.

" _Arnold's room...I can handle this...I can handle this._.."Helga thought to herself over and over again.

"Ready, Helga?...'Arnold asked and Helga blinked, before she realized he meant to ask if she was ready to go up.

She said nothing, she just nodded and soon followed him up.

To Arnold's room... _with_ Arnold...to do an essay _about_ how special Arnold is and he about how special she is...

 _Oh boy..._

 ** _Oh-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Working With Arnold Part 3  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You said it, buddy...

 **Kryten:** LOL!

 **DanteVirgil09:** How's this?

 **Madi Anivar:** How's this?

 **Ezza:** I hope that this will do for now...

 **Alomoria:** How's this?

 **Lisa:** How's this?

 **61394:** Let's hope that it doesn't come to that...

 **Nikki Pond:** Thank you for the praise, I feel honored that you feel that way. I hope that this chapter and the rest of the story will be up to your standards.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	42. Working With Arnold Part 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 42: Working With Arnold Part 3**_

Helga really didn't know how much more ironic her life could get.

She is in Arnold's room right now. In the past, back when she was still with that _sick_ obsession over him, she had broken in his room a series of times, out of desperation to protect her secret. In the past, the times she had entered here was without his knowing and she was extremely desperate and careful to make sure that no one would catch her and to protect her secret from whatever threat to it there was at the time.

Such as when she had confessed her feeling after getting a dose of laughing gas from the dentist, the time her journal ended up in Arnold's hand and she had to prevent him from reading that one page with the acronym of her name, the time that stupid parrot memorized one of her poems and blabbed about it a million times, the time Arnold's stupid pig stole her locket and it wound up in Phil's hands and so many other painful, terrible times.

Each time, she snuck in, tried to remain out of sight and get out quickly before getting caught.

This time, long after getting her heart broken and having personally given up on her dream of Arnold, she is here again...

This time, just to do homework with him and he _invited_ her here...and she'd rather be anywhere else right now but his side.

Yep, talk about irony.

 _"Criminy, why do I always find myself in situations like this?.._."Helga thought semi-bitterly as she was finally inside his room, sitting on Arnold's couch and shook the brief memory of the time she got trapped behind it during the parrot incident.

Arnold came to her, bringing pencils and their other materials and sat next to her.

"I got the stuff, so let's start..."Arnold said as he sat next to her and handed her some notes to write down on.

Helga continued her mental mantra during this time.

 _"You can handle this...You have Drake now, you can handle this._.."Helga repeated, before taking a breath and addressing him

"So...Uh..do you want to go first or should I?..."Helga asked, wanting to get this out of the way as soon as possible before she did or said something that she shouldn't.

Arnold turned to her with that smile of his, before answering her.

"Well, Mr. Simmons says that we have to write an essay about how special the other is, so..why don't we both just ask each other some questions and work on it the same time and once we are done, we'll read it to the other...sound like a good idea?...'Arnold asked.

Helga just nodded, figuring that would probably be the quickest way out of this.

Arnold then took a seat down on his carpet, due to having more room and began writing and Helga tried not to think of what he could possibly find so special about her. She just wanted to get her own essay out of the way now.

 _"Alright, Helga Old Girl...time to write..._ "Helga thought, before feeling so strange.

Ever since she burned all of her poems, she hasn't written anything about Arnold and this will be the first time since then...and she has to write about how special he is. She could think of a million ways of talking about how special she thinks he is and it still wouldn't stop the pain in the hole in her heart that she has had since summer...

She wanted to write, but for the first time, she didn't know what to write down.

 _"Criminy, what's wrong with me?! I used to make like a dozen poems about the Football head a week! Why can't I just write something about him now?!_..."Helga thought, wondering what's wrong with her.

Maybe she was experiencing writers block or maybe she was rusty due to not writing poems for a few months...or maybe, since she won't let herself write with that same sick infatuation point of view, which she figured out a long time ago, had influence a lot of her poems, she is stuck here.

 _"It doesn't have to be a masterpiece! It just has to be a lousy three page, double spaced essay about something that is good about him...just write something!_..."She mentally yelled at herself.

"How's it coming along now, Helga?..."Arnold asked at one point and Helga flinched and she noticed that he already wrote something down, but she couldn't see yet.

"Uh...still working on it..."Helga semi-lied, feeling so strange.

Before Arnold could say something else, the door opened, revealing Miles and Stella.

"Hey, you two..."Miles said.

"How's the assignment coming along?..."Stella asked as she carried a tray with snacks on it.

"Just fine, mom and dad..."Arnold said.

"That's good to hear...we brought you guys some snacks for you, in case you got hungry..."Miles said as Stella placed it down.

"Thanks, mom and dad...'Arnold said.

"Yes, thank you..."Helga said, trying to make sure that they didn't see what she has written down so far.

Which is nothing!

"Well, okay...remember that if you need us for anything, just let us known..."Miles said before he and his wife left, leaving the two kids alone once again.

Arnold soon saw the chips and sodas that they had brought them and he took some.

"Want some, Helga?..."Arnold offered.

Normally, Helga wouldn't pass up free food, but right now, she didn't have much of an appetite due to her nerves right now.

"No thanks, I'm good..."She said quickly as she turned back to her paper.

 ** _"Criminy! Why is this so hard?!._**.."Helga thought, before she glanced at Arnold, who took a little break from his own writing and was now enjoying some chips.

 _"He isn't some love God..I know that now...so why can't I just write about him and get it over with...he might be a nice guy but he is just a **guy**!..."_Helga thought in frustration.

Until it hit her...

" _Wait...maybe that's it..._ "Helga thought as it now came to her.

Maybe the reason she is having trouble writing now, is because in the past, she let her heart due all the writing, blinding herself from the very big truth that Arnold, while a good person, is still a flesh and blood mortal.

Her heart didn't accept that and just wrote him up as the thing she wished that he was. She's not letting her heart do to writing now...but maybe if she just uses her eyes, seeing him for what he really is right now...maybe she could use that.

She picked up her pencil again and managed to write down the first sentence that popped into her mind...then the next one...and the next one and before she knew it, she was writing about Arnold again, but from a realistic point of view, writing things that existed in the real world, not the realm of her fantasies.

Oh boy...

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later_

She kept writing and writing and before she knew it, she managed to finish writing all three pages needed for her essay...around the same time Arnold finished writing his own essay too.

"I'm finished...what about you, Helga?...'Arnold asked, finally turning to her.

"I...just finished..."Helga said, still feeling so strange.

This is the first time she wrote about Arnold in months and she's...not sure how it turned out.

 _"I just wrote the truth...that's all I can do..._ 'Helga thought, not backing out.

"Cool...here...you can read mine while I read yours..."Arnold said as he offered his but Helga's eyes widened.

" _ **WHAT?**_!..."Helga exclaimed and Arnold blinked by her reaction.

"Well, we are suppose to read what we wrote to the entire class, remember Helga...I thought that it be a good idea to know..."Arnold explained.

Helga blinked. She forgot about that part of the assignment, that they would have to read their essays out loud for everyone to hear.

 _"Criminy! Why can't my suffering stop right now?._.."Helga thought, in mild dread.

"Oh...uh...wouldn't it make more sense to...practice reading _our_ own essays..."Helga said, weakly.

"I guess...but don't you want to see what I did?..."Arnold asked.

Helga hated to admit it, but a part of her was tempted to know what Arnold could possibly write about her but she knew that she probably shouldn't give into this temptation since if she did, Arnold would ask to see hers and she couldn't deny him that at that point.

"I'm sure you did all right, Arnold..."Helga said, wanting to get out of here.

"Thanks but I would appreciate some feedback, and I could give you some too..."Arnold said, looking so earnest.

That made Helga feel a pang.

 _"He actually wrote something about me...but just as a friend..._ "Helga thought, not getting her hopes up.

Before she could do or say anything, Phil came into the room.

"Excuse me short-man, but your little friend has a phone call..."Phil said and Helga blinked.

"Really?...'Helga asked as she wondered who would call her and know that she is at Arnold's right now.

"Yeah, it's that other little friend of yours, the one with the glasses..."Phil said.

"Phoebe...sorry Arnold, I got to take this..."Helga said, eager to get away from him before temptation came again.

"Oh, sure...'Arnold said as Helga went downstairs to talk to her best friend over the phone.

* * *

 _Downstairs_

Helga got to the phone.

"Pheebs?..."Helga called.

 _"Ah, Helga, I had a feeling you'd still be at Arnold's..._ "Phoebe said.

"Why did you think that?..."Helga asked, not liking that.

" _Because we both know that the last place you'd take him right now is your place...anyway, how are you right now?.._.."Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine...I managed to get the essay done _...somehow._..'Helga muttered the last part quietly.

 _"That's great to hear, Helga...anyway, Drake is here, he just finished his own assignment and we bumped into each other.._."Phoebe said.

"Drake is with you right now?...'Helga asked, actually sounding relieved.

 _"Yes, I'll put him on.._.."Phoebe said.

" _Hey there_..."Drake's voice was heard and Helga actually smiled a bit when she heard it.

"Hey..."Helga said, feeling happy to hear from him.

Drake...the guy she has been going out with for the last few weeks..Drake, the boy who likes her and isn't afraid to show it.

Drake...her one _true_ stability in this rather twisted reality that she is forced to reside in.

" _So, I managed to finished my essay about Rhonda...don't ask me how it went, because I don't want to talk about it...what about you?.._.'Drake asked.

"I literally just finished writing mine a few minutes ago..."Helga said, since it was true.

 _'Awesome! So does that mean that we can see that movie tonight, after all?.._.'Drake asked, his voice having some flirtations in it.

Helga remembered that she did agree to a rain check on it...and also since she wanted to get away from this Boarding House of unwanted memories and heartache, she was all for it.

"Totally! I wouldn't miss it.."Helga said.

 _"Awesome...so when can I see you?._.."Drake asked.

"I'll meet you at our bus stop in about 15 minutes...see ya then _, Sanchez..._ "Helga said, saying his last name with something that actually sounds like affection.

Sure, they have become closer but they have referred to each other by their surnames for so long, they were almost a thing between them, strange as it sounds.

It sort of worked for them...

"See ya, _Pataki..."_ Drake said, in the same kind of tone.

They both said their goodbyes and Helga also said good bye to Phoebe, before hanging up.

Helga smiled and when she turned around, she saw Arnold, who was coming down the stairs, looking at her.

"Uh...who was on the phone?.."Arnold asked.

"Phoebe and Drake..."Helga said.

"Drake?...'Arnold questioned.

"Yeah, he was with Phoebe...anyway, I have to go Arnold...I promised Drake that after I was done, that we'd go to the movies together..."Helga said and Arnold blinked.

"But what about our essays?..."Arnold pointed out.

Helga heard this and resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just tried to answer in a patient tone

"We're both done and I am sure you wrote something good Arnold...and don't worry, I didn't write anything mean in mine, I swear..."Helga said, thinking he was just worried about how she portrayed him and given their past, she wouldn't have blamed him.

"I didn't think you did...we are friends Helga..."Arnold said.

Helga heard that and sighed as he called her that world again. She thought about that word, how it made her feel and she then thought about _Drake_ and how _he_ made her feel now.

"I know..."She said in a tone of acceptance, even if Arnold didn't notice it.

"Look, Drake really wants to see this movie and it will be starting soon...I better go now..."Helga said as she went to get her things.

"So...Uh...how are things with you and Drake?..."Arnold asked after she went to his room to her books.

Helga stopped, surprised by what he has just asked. She thought about the questions and tried to truly think about the answer she should give. When she did, she found herself smiling a bit when she spoke again.

"Things are good..."Helga said, believing that she was being honest.

She has been having a good time with Drake since they have started going on dates together.

To her surprise, Arnold continued to ask questions.

"So...Uh...if you don't mind me asking...uh, Helga?..."Arnold started but paused.

"What?..."Helga asked in an annoyed tone, both wanting to get out of here and go to Drake and also wondering why he is so inquisitive today.

"What exactly _are_ you and Drake?..."Arnold asked and Helga's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?..."Helga asked, confused.

"I...What I mean is that, a few weeks ago, you got all mad when Rhonda spread that rumor about you guys dating, but then you went with him to the Cheese Festival and you both have been spending a lot of time together...I'm just curious..."Arnold said and Helga blinked.

She always knew Arnold could be dense when it comes to romance and it seems it extends to other people's romances too. She sighed, wondering i she should even bother answering that. Normally, she would yell at him and say that it was none of his business, but she hasn't been her definition of normal for a long time around him and she knew that he probably didn't think he was asking anything wrong.

She thought about Drake and to both of their surprise, she thought about it and still had that smile on his face.

"Oh, he's just a guy..."Helga said but the smile on her face betrayed her.

Arnold didn't look too convinced.

"Well, you both have been spending a lot of time together and it looks like you guys are dating...according to what Rhonda told me..."Arnold said.

Since Helga wasn't looking directly at his face, she didn't see his expression. If she did, she might have gotten an idea of what's going on with him right now. Since she didn't, she still had that smile on her face when she thought about Drake.

"Well, Princess Rhondaloid needs to learn to keep her big nose out of people's business, especially mine...as for Drake...well...maybe I do like him a _little_ more compared to when we first met..."Helga said, still with that smile on her face.

Arnold wasn't sure how to take that, especially when Helga glanced at the wall clock.

"Oh man, I better hurry if I want to make it on time..Bye, Arnold..."Helga said as she made her way out the door.

"Oh, sure...bye Helga.."Arnold said, looking down a bit.

"Hey, Helga..."Arnold called, getting her attention.

"What is it now, Arnold?...'Helga asked, actually sounding impatient and not hiding it.

Making her sound like her usual self, to be honest.

"I was wondering...since we got the assignment done today...that maybe you'd want to hang out tomorrow..."Arnold offered.

To his surprise, she shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't...I promised Drake that I'd help him shop for his mom's birthday present tomorrow..."Helga explained as she continued to make her way out.

"Oh...I see..."Arnold said.

Helga soon left, but not before saying goodbye to Miles, Stella, Phil and Gertie on her way out, though they were surprised when she said that she couldn't stay for supper. Arnold just went up to his room, with his faithful pet Abner following him, to go over his essay, since his partner has now left.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

Arnold was about to go check on his essay, but he saw from his window, Helga crossing the street. He frowned, feeling so bummed.

This was the first time in weeks that he has managed to spend any time with her, and it got cut short...all because of the fact that she had another date with Drake Sanchez this afternoon.

The football headed boy soon saw her cross the street and he sighed again. He was about to leave, only to notice something on his couch. He picked it up and to his surprise, it's Helga's essay.

"Helga's essay? Oh man, she must have left it behind..."Arnold said as he was about to call to her from his window, only to see that she was already gone and he didn't see which way she went.

"Oh man...I better remember to call her place later..."Arnold said as he went to go place the essay someplace safe.

He knew that Helga didn't have a cell phone and she is going out with Drake, so it would do no good to call now. He made a mental note to deliver this to her place later, but not before calling her first.

"I better keep this someplace safe until later...'Arnold said as he held the essay close and then looked at it.

He had offered to ask Helga for some feedback and vice verse but she left before he could convince her to.

"I wonder what she wrote about me..."Arnold said, wondering if he should look or not.

Helga did seem a little shy on the idea of him reading her work, but she did promise that she didn't write anything mean about him and he trusts her. Still, it's her work and she did seem shy about it, if she wanted him to read it, she would have offered to let him...

"Should I? Helga did seem shy about the prospect...still, we will be reading this to the whole class on Monday...maybe it wouldn't hurt just a peak..."Arnold theorized as he got a closer look to Helga's essay, and got to read what she thinks is so special about him.

However, as he read it, he was surprised why what he was seeing. He didn't exactly know what to expect and yes, Helga didn't write anything negative about him, like she promised but...

" _What is this?_...'Arnold whispered, having expected something more...more...

He doesn't know but this wasn't what he expected to read.

 _" **Arnold Shortman...**_

 ** _He is an 11 year old boy with blonde hair, green eyes and a Libra._**

 ** _Arnold is a very nice and helpful person, who always put others before himself._**

 ** _He is a nice, normal boy who values his friends, his family and tries to see the best in others, even those who he is better off not trying to give the benefit of the doubt to._**

 ** _He might make mistakes, just like every other person in the world, but that just means that he is as human as the rest of us"_**

As Arnold continued to read the rest of Helga's essay about what makes him special, and once he got to the last sentence...he frowned.

 _"Is...this how she sees me?..."_ Arnold questioned, looking bummed as he placed the essay on his desk.

He didn't know why he felt like this and it's not like Helga wrote anything untrue, she did acknowledge that he is a good guy who helps others but...he had hoped for something more.

What? He is not sure.

He just thought there would be more.

"Knock knock, Arnold..."Miles said as he and his wife came in the room.

"Hey mom, hey dad..."Arnold said as he walked away from his desk, not wanting them to see and talk about Helga's essay that is still here.

"Helga left in a big hurry, we didn't even get a chance to ask how her essay was..."Miles said.

Arnold tried not to flinch and just tried to remain neutral. He said nothing since he didn't want to lie to his own parents.

"So, how is yours, son?..."Stella asked.

"I think I did okay, I just wrote everything special about Helga..."Arnold said as he handed his essay to his parents.

They both read it and they smiled, looking pleased.

"Oh sweetie, did you really write this? It's so sweet...'Stella said and Arnold looked down.

"How did Helga react when she saw it?..."Miles asked with interest.

"She didn't read it..."Arnold said, feeling some regret and his parents looked surprised.

Still, they sent him a smile.

"Oh, I see, wanting to surprise her at class...good idea, when charming a girl, they do like surprises.."Miles said.

"As long as they are good surprises, not surprises like your date trying to give you flowers, only to be allergic to them and need medical treatment...'Stella quipped.

"One time..."Miles said, not noticing his son's expression.

"MOM! DAD! I already told you that it's not like that with Helga! She is just a friend!..."Arnold insisted...before frowning, looking bummed.

"Besides, she has a boyfriend..."He muttered and Stella and Miles looked surprised.

"She does?..."Miles asked.

"Well, she says that he is just a guy, but she has been spending a lot of time with him and she even admitted that she likes him a little..."Arnold explained. recalling the smile she had when she talked about Drake before leaving.

He didn't understand why it bothered him that she left so soon just to see that guy.

"Oh, well, I'm sure it's nothing serious, son..."Miles said.

"If Helga didn't _call_ him her boyfriend, then that means she doesn't see him as that yet..."Stella said, trying to sound supportive.

But something she said took her son by surprise.

" _Yet?.._."Arnold thought.

He wondered why he is feeling like this. He knew that he was just bummed since he hasn't had a chance to hang out and actually explore his new friendship with Helga. No matter how hard he tried to reach out to her, something or someone keeps getting in the way and he was lucky enough just to speak two words to her per day.

At first it was almost like she was avoiding him, and then with Drake, she seems determined to spend every waking moment with him, even though she didn't call him her boyfriend. Then he saw her essay and how she sees him now, as a normal guy who while good at heart, is capable of making errors as much as the next guy.

Why the heck does that bother him? It's totally true but why does it bother him?

"Just...just what is going on here?..."Arnold muttered after his parents went downstairs to go work on dinner.

 _ **RING!**_

Suddenly, Arnold's cell phone started ringing and he saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?..."Arnold answered it.

 _ **"If you want to find out what's going on with Drake Sanchez...I can tell you everything there is to know about that creep.**_.."A strange voice said on the other end and Arnold's eyes widened.

 _ **"HUH?...**_."Arnold exclaimed in shock.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _A Mysterious Phone Call  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to Invader Johnny for helping with some of this chapter. You rule, my good friend :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kryten:** How was this?

 **DanteVirgil09:** Thanks for the bag. (She says as she hands it over to Arnold).

 **Invader Johnny:** Thanks again for helping with this. Also, you said it.

 **Alomoria:** Thank you :)

 **Madi Anivar:** Thank you :)

 **Ezza:** :)

 **ElianaSawadaVongolaMadonna:** Gracias

 **Guest:** Thank you.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	43. A Mysterious Phone Call

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 43: A Mysterious Phone Call**_

 _Previously_

 _Suddenly, Arnold's cell phone started ringing and he saw that it was an unknown number._

 _"Hello?..."Arnold answered it._

 _"If you want to find out what's going on with Drake Sanchez...I can tell you everything there is to know about that creep..."A strange voice said on the other end and Arnold's eyes widened._

 _ **"HUH?.**.."Arnold exclaimed in shock._

* * *

Helga continued walking away from the Boarding House and Arnold all together. She was glad to be out of there and at the same time, she felt that she had made decent progress.

 _"I was in Arnold's very own room and this time I didn't break inside, break any laws, got hurt, made a fool of myself or got anyone else involved in the madness...talk about progress..._ "Helga thought, actually feeling good about herself right now.

She actually managed to get through writing an essay about Arnold, and a realistic one to boot.

No comparisons to Greek Gods, no Prometheus analogies, no fantasies of Arnold as a Prince Charming or super hunky gentleman ready to sweep her off her feet.

She wrote him the way he really is in real life. A nice guy, but still a regular a guy!

She actually managed to write the essay, meet the requirements to pass and write about Arnold without passing out, crying or suffering some sort of relapse.

Yes, _progress_!

She soon arrived to the bus stop and saw Drake there, smiling at her.

"Hey there, blondie..."Drake said playfully and Helga rolled her eyes at that.

"Hey, what did I say about that nickname?..."Helga said, in mock anger.

"That if I said it again, you'd pound me into next week...and I said that if you tried, I'd block you again...'Drake said playfully.

"Please, you just got lucky that one time, now cut it out..."Helga said, but her tone shows that she doesn't really mind as much as she says.

Drake chuckled as he addressed her.

"Fine, alright...so, ready for the movies?..."Drake asked as he put his arm around her.

Helga flushed by his closeness, which he has been doing more as of recently. She looked at him, saw him smiling at her. She smiled too.

"Sure..."Helga said as she and Drake soon left together.

To go on their movie date together, not knowing or caring what is happening elsewhere in the world right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _"Elsewhere" A.K.A Arnold's Room_

Neither Helga nor Drake had any idea of the kind of phone conversation currently happening in the football headed boy's very own room.

 _"If you want to find out what's going on with Drake Sanchez...I can tell you everything there is to know about that creep.._."A strange voice said on the other end and Arnold's eyes widened.

" _ **HUH?**_..."Arnold exclaimed in shock.

"I said that if you want to learn about Sanchez, I can tell you...'The person said.

Arnold was speechless, he didn't know what to make of this, this was too freaky to be some kind of coincidence, it was as if the universe was toying with him, almost as if it knew about his situation and was just delivering a reply in the form of a phone call, it was almost like that time he got a call from Deep Voice to help him save-...

 _"Wait a minute…."_ Arnold thought suspiciously…. " _This can't be Helga, she wouldn't do this type of thing, especially if she went with... Drake."_

The football headed boy thought of the name with distaste. He didn't know why thought...

Whoever was on the other side of the call seemed to have been getting impatient as he broke Arnold out of his train of thoughts.

" _You can't keep quiet forever Arnold…_."The strange on the phone said.

This caught the blonde boy off guard.

"Wait... How did you-"

" _Know your name?_ " The voice asked. ... _"Not important, all you need to know is that I'm here to help you."_

"Help me?" Arnold repeated... "With what?! Who are you?"

" _My name is not important, just be assure that I know some very important information about the kind of person Drake Sanchez really is._.."The voice said…." _But if you must call me something, Voz will do..."_ He supplied.

"Voz?..."Arnold questioned.

His parents have been teaching him some basic Spanish and he knew that's suppose to be _"Voice"_ in Spanish.

" _Yes!..."_ The newly named Voz shouted, getting impatient... " _Now as to what I can help you with? We both have a common problem and his name is Drake Sanchez.._.."He said and Arnold looked confused.

"Drake?..." Arnold questioned. "I don't have a problem with him!..."He said insistingly.

" _I beg to differ.._.." Voz mocked

" _I seen how you look at him... With anger in your eyes, he has wormed his way into the heart of your little crush, that girl... Helga.._.."He said.

Arnold actually almost toppled over at that and then looked stunned.

"Crush?" I don't have a crush!..." Arnold snapped.

Why the heck did people think he has a **_crush_** on Helga?! First his parents, his grandparents and now this guy on the phone! They are just friends! Seriously!

Arnold continued with a more pressing matter.

"Who are you and how long have you been spying on me?!..."Arnold demanded, only to hear laughter on the other end.

It made him feel uneasy.

" _Spying on you?.._." Voz chortled.

" _Don't be foolish, I'm simply keeping an eye on Drake Sanchez... Trust me Arnold, he's not who you think he is…_ "Voz said… _"And I'm just providing a service by making sure no one gets hurt and that includes your friends... Especially, Helga_ …"The stranger said.

 ** _"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HER_**!..." Arnold shouted. ..."Listen Voz, I don't know what your story is but If you lay one hand on her... I'll...I'll..."

" _You'll what?_ " Voz mocked… " _You don't even know who I am but let me put your mind at ease, I don't want to harm her, I simply want to protect your friend by keeping her away from Sanchez... Trust me, it's in her best interest…."_ The stranger said.

Arnold heard this and was getting very weary and uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?..."Arnold asked in a more composed tone of voice.

 _"Have you ever heard of the phrase, appearances can be deceiving?…Arnold, you have only known about Drake for only a few months and so has Helga but neither of you truly **know** him…he may **appear** like a nice, normal guy at first glance but he is hiding a few skeleton's in his closet…believe me, he is hiding something that he doesn't want anyone to know… **especially** Helga_…"Voz said.

Arnold heard this and he hated to admit it, but he is starting to get worried. His more rational side and the side that was from his grandparents telling him never to believe strangers started acting up when he spoke again.

"Why should I believe anything you say?..." Arnold asked suspiciously. "You call me without telling me who you are or what you hope to achieve from all if this! How do I know you are even telling me the truth?..."Arnold demanded.

 _"I see you aren't as naive as most people peg you to be…I like that…as for why I am doing this, I'm simply doing it because I want to prevent the worst that can happen…_."Voz said.

Arnold ignored that _"naïve"_ comment and just continued speaking.

"So why call me instead of asking the police?" Arnold inquired.

It makes no sense. If Drake really is a danger, than why not inform the cops, instead of him?

 _"Fair question…._ " Voz admitted.

"T _o answer your question, the cops would prove to be unreliable in situations like this, wasting time questioning me about why I know this, plus they don't have a personal stake in this..._ "Voz said and Arnold frowned.

"Why do you think I have a personal stake?..."Arnold asked in a slow, suspicious tone.

It was silent for a moment

" _Because I know how you think... and feel_ …."Voz said.

 _"I know that you hate seeing Helga with Drak_ e…"Voz said and Arnold's eyes widened at that.

"W-What?...'Arnold said.

" _Don't deny it…I know that you hate how Helga has been spending all of her time with him and how much you hate seeing her so happy around him_ …"Voz said.

"W-What? No, you're wrong! Why the heck would I hate seeing my friend happy?…."Arnold said, but he stuttered and Voz realized it.

" _You can lie to yourself all you want but it won't change the fact that deep down, you wish that Helga would be spending time around you instead of Drake_ …"Voz said and Arnold's eyes widened at that.

Arnold paused, before thinking about what he said. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did wish Helga would spend more time with him again.

It was so strange, before they were friends, she almost always seemed to have been involved in his life somehow but now that they are supposed to be friends, he rarely can even catch a glimpse of hers. He would see her at class, lunch, recess and at practice but they hardly _interact_ much, if at all!

It's gotten to the frustrating point where he almost kind of wished she would just go back to the spitballs instead of this!

Arnold had to admit that deep down, he misses her but….

"I….Helga is my friend and yeah, I miss hanging out with her but what does that have to do with Drake?...'Arnold said.

 _"I know you aren't as dense as you are pretending to be right now, you don't want Helga around a guy like him…and even if she doesn't realize it, Drake is bad news and sooner or later, what he is hiding is going to affect her…. Helga needs to be warned before she gets hurt. You're a good kid while Drake only appears to be... Get the picture?..."_ Voz said.

Arnold was lost here. He hated it but he was actually thinking about what he said, but he also knew that this is too strange and too wrong as well.

"By if you are so sure that Drake is bad news, than why can't _you_ tell Helga yourself, why does it have to be me?..."Arnold asked.

This just isn't adding up.

" _Because Helga will never believe me, even if I show her the proof…she has convinced herself that Drake is boyfriend material and you know better than anyone that when she believes in something, she is too stubborn to be told otherwise_ …"Voz said.

" _Okay, he's not wrong on that one_ …"Arnold thought, before continuing.

"But you didn't answer me? Why me?..."Arnold questioned.

" _Because, even if she doesn't say it out loud, Helga trusts you…_ "Voz said.

Arnold heard that and looked down. This is so strange and so confusing. After a moment of silence, he spoke once again.

"I understand what you're saying…." Arnold replied. "But you're asking me to blindly believe you have something on Sanchez?..."He said in a distrusting tone.

To his surprise, Voz chuckled at that, and Arnold was getting weirded out by his laugh once again. It's too creepy.

" _I see where this is going…_." Voz said…. _"I knew calling you was a good idea... You're a smart kid, Arnold_ ….He said.

Normally Arnold would've simply accepted such words humbly but the fact of the matter was that he was still talking with a stranger and he was still clueless as to the motive behind the phone call, let alone what Voz had to gain from this, it all seemed like something out of a spy novel and he was cautious as to believe his words about Drake, but at the same time he wanted him away from Helga.

He wasn't sure why.

"Look, whoever you are..." Arnold said "I don't know who you are or what you have to gain from this but...don't call here again or I'll tell my parents and then the cops..."He said, trying to sound threatening, while deep down, he is still freaking out.

 _"I see you'll need some convincing..."_ Voz said.

 _"Very well, you want proof? I'll call again in three days at this hour but before that, I'll give you an envelope... I want you to open it and if you're still not convinced that I'm telling you the truth about Drake, I'll leave you alone, no more phone calls... No more anything._..."Voz said.

Arnold heard this and frowned hard, feeling so confused and angry right now because of this person. He was silent.

 _"Remember... three days, Arnold._..."Voz said.

And with that, the call was disconnected. Arnold looked at his phone, still freaked out. Some weirdo just called him, offering information on Drake Sanchez, and to protect Helga.

"This is to weird...'Arnold said, as he placed his phone down and sat on his couch.

He was getting a headache.

He was so confused, angry and outright flabbergasted.

"Just who was that guy?...'Arnold questioned, before a new track of thought came to his head when he thought about what has just been said over the phone.

"Just who is Drake, anyway?..." Arnold thought, his headache not going away.

He wanted to forget this whole thing but his mind was replaying the phone call over and over. He needed to stop thinking about it. He glanced at Helga's essay and realized that he did have to return it to her at one point, even though she might still be out with Drake right now.

Drake...

 _"It is getting pretty late and Helga probably hasn't realized that her essay is missing yet...maybe I should go and find her..."_ Arnold thought as he picked up the purple ink written paper that was suppose to be an essay about how " _special"_ he is, in Helga's own words.

Helga, who is out with _Drake_ right now.

Drake, who is still a mystery, even more than ever now...

" _I...wonder where they are right now...Helga said that they would be at the movies...maybe they are still there.._."Arnold thought as he found himself walking out of the boarding hose, onto the street and into the city.

To find Helga...and give her back her essay.

Just that and it has nothing to do with that really strange phone call or Drake.

Nothing...

Right?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Where are you, Helga?_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to Invader Johnny and NeoMark for helping with the phone call scene. You both rule, my good friends.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** XD

 **61394, Anonymous Latino, alguien22792** and **CocoaMoon** **:** I can't say who the mysterious caller is yet, but rest assure, this is not the last time we shall be hearing from him/her.

 **DanteVirgil09:** Uh, yeah. Remember that they were nine in the series and in fourth grade. Here, they are starting the sixth grade, so two years have passed.

 **Kryten:** We will find out in the future who the mysterious caller is...or not, I haven't decided yet.

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Don't say stuff like that, they are just kids. But the caller does believe that Drake is hiding something from Helga and the others.

 **Call Me Nettie:** Still ominous, huh...

 **Ezza,yenny-1411** and **Madi Anivar :** How's this?

 **Yami Dragoness** : Thank you :)

 **anomarlly:** LOL!

 **Deepvoice'06:** It got on Voz's nerves too...

 **ElianaSawadaVongolaMadonna:** Vamos a ver como se resuleve todo...

 **Guest:** Thank you :)

 **WONDERBABE:** Thank you :)

 **JayDogg187:** Thanks! How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	44. Where are you, Helga?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 44: Where are you, Helga?**_

While Arnold had been busy receiving mysterious phone called by stranger, Helga was doing something that has become surprisingly _normal_ to her.

She was watching a movie with Drake Sanchez.

Drake, who has become the most _normal_ part of her life.

They were currently watching a comedy about two morons called Bill and Will on a road trip, and were currently laughing their heads off over how hilariously bad it is.

"What a couple of yahoo's…"Helga laughed after their car broke down and they got covered in car exhaust as a result.

"You're telling me! HA! That's what they get for stopping at a gas station and getting soda instead of gas…"Drake laughed, with tears nearly coming from his face.

Apparently, their laughing was too loud and getting on the other patrons' nerves.

"Hey, you two! Keep it down…'Some middle-aged guy said and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Put a sock in it…"Helga said rudely.

"It's a free country and this is a comedy…what's wrong with laughing here?..."Drake sassed and the man growled, before moving a few seats away.

"Kids…"He muttered.

"What's his problem?..."Helga asked.

"Don't know…oh, look at that…"Drake said as he and Helga soon saw the idiotic protagonist suddenly get chased by a burro they were trying to use to get to town, only to be chased by the animal.

 ** _"HAHAHA!..."_** Helga and Drake laughed, this time the rest of the audience were also laughing too.

* * *

 _Later_

Helga and Drake soon got out of the theater, both with amused looks on their faces…as well as Drake's arm being wrapped around her shoulder.

"So, Pataki? What now?..."Drake said as they walked outside and saw that it was still a good while before the streetlights would be on.

"Hmm…I dunno…what do _you_ want to do?...'Helga asked, actually wanting this fun afternoon to continue.

"Well, the way I see it, we got enough time to get some ice cream, maybe a few games at the arcade and later have a stimulating debate over who was the biggest idiot, Bill or Will…'Drake said.

"I'm in…'Helga said, feeling strangely liberated by this whole thing.

After the rather stressful hour at Arnold's house, getting that stupid essay done, she was actually happy to be able to unwind with Drake.

Drake, the guy whom she has been going out with. A guy who has made it clear that he likes her and she never had to make any crazy stunt, put on some fru fru act or pretend to be something she's not.

Drake, a guy who saw the worst of her, her most vulnerable side and despite his ego and most annoying traits, he proved that he still liked her and Helga…

Helga has come to learn to like him a little more each day.

Much more than she thought she would.

"Come on, let's get to the arcade before some losers begin to hog all of the best games…"Drake said.

Helga chuckled and enjoyed how lately she has become more relaxed in his presence. She liked having Drake around. So much, that she decided to do this, just to shake things up a bit.

"Sure…last one there is a rotten egg!..."Helga said as she suddenly started running.

Drake blinked in confusion, before realizing what she just did and soon a competitive smirk formed on his face.

"No fair! No head starts!..."Drake shouted, while Helga kept laughing her head off as they were now racing each other to get to the arcade.

* * *

 _With Arnold_

Arnold managed to get off the bus, happy that lousy traffic jam was over and he had arrived to the movie theater.

"I'm here…I really hope that she hasn't left yet…"Arnold said as he searched the area to find his blonde friend.

 _"Where are you, Helga?..."_ Arnold thought.

Unaware that she has already left with Drake, to go on the next part of their date.

* * *

 _Back with Helga_

 _10 minutes later_

Helga and Drake soon arrived to the outside of the arcade, both panting but Helga arrived first.

"Beat ya…"Helga said teasingly and Drake sent her a faux angry look.

"You only beat me because you got a head start…"Drake said.

"Sorry but you snooze you lose…'Helga said in a smug way.

Drake smirked.

"Enjoy it now Pataki, because I'm about to totally beat you here where it counts…"Drake said as he pointed to the arcade and the many games it has to offer.

Helga saw and smirked.

"We'll see about that, Sanchez…"Helga said, her natural competitiveness kicking in once again.

* * *

Half an hour has passed and Helga and Drake have played four different arcade games, Helga had two victories and so did Drake.

Now it was for the tie breaker.

Air hockey.

"Okay, this one is for all of the marbles, Pataki…"Drake said to his blonde date.

"Is that so, so why not make interesting?..."Helga said.

"I'm listening, Blondie…"Drake said.

Helga tried to think. She can't bet money since she was flat broke, so that's out. She tried to think of something else to do.

"How about this, whoever loses has to do whatever the winner says…"Helga said and Drake smirked.

"I'm in and just so you know Pataki, I'm not going to go easy on you…"Drake said.

"Good, neither am I…"Helga said as she saw about to grab play.

Until she noticed that Drake's expression soon changed from determined….to something strange.

"Uh…too much soda…time out, please…'Drake said, making it obvious that he has to go.

Helga rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up, I'm itching to kick your butt at this game…"Helga said, before Drake soon left to go attend his business.

Once she was done, she chuckled, before she just waited patiently for him to return.

Drake can go from playfully flirting with her, to being a worthy opponent in whatever game and competition that they find themselves in.

Helga has grown to like it since she herself is a pretty competitive person and Drake gives her a challenge. Something that she has grown to like about him to be honest.

So much since it has been almost two and a half hours and she hasn't even though about-

"Helga?.."A voice called that made her stop dead in her tracts.

She did not hear that voice here…right now.

"Huh?..."Helga turned around and to her confusion and mild dread, she saw Arnold there.

"A-Arnold? What are you doing here, Football head?...'Helga said, and to both of their surprises, she sounded a lot like she did from before the trip to San Lorenzo.

Even stranger, Arnold smiled at that.

"Hey, Helga…I have been looking everywhere for you…""Arnold said.

"You have? Why?...'Helga asked and soon saw the papers Arnold pulled from behind.

"You…left this at my house…"Arnold said as he handed her and Helga saw that it was her essay.

"My essay? Oh, I'm such an idiot! I knew that I was forgetting something…'Helga said as she now had her essay in her hand.

"You're not an idiot…'Arnold said and Helga looked at the papers and then at the Football Headed boy.

She didn't want to interact with him while she was on her date with Drake, but he did something friendly again, bringing her essay to her, and she knew that Arnold wouldn't leave until he was sure that everything was perfect with the world.

"Thanks Arnold, but you didn't have to come all this way to give it to me, you could have just called me when I got home…"Helga said, hating that he went through the trouble.

"I…didn't know when you would have come home and I didn't want you to worry when you couldn't find it…You said that you would have been at the movies, so I tried to find you there but I guess you had left by the time I got there..so…I…was on my way to see if you were at your house but I saw you in here…."Arnold said in a sheepish tone.

Helga resisted the urge to sigh in something that was neither annoyance or infatuation.

Only Arnold would spend who knows how long looking around the neighborhood just to return a friends homework to their rightful owner. A trait of him that she used to make her roll her eyes in public and also swoon for hours in the privacy of her room.

She was just glad that Arnold had found her before he went to her old address and discovered that her family no longer owns that house. She didn't want to deal with him knowing that.

"Well, thanks…'Helga said as she made a mental note to bring the essay home with her.

The last thing she needs is to lose it after all of the mental trouble she went through today, just to get it done.

"So…"

Whatever Arnold was about to say, he stopped when Drake came back from the bathroom, looking at ease.

"I'm back…come on Pataki, it's time to lose…"Drake said, only to notice Arnold.

"Oh, Hey Arnold…when did you show up?...'Drake asked the football headed boy, who was strangely silent when he appeared.

Helga didn't notice since she answered as quickly as she could.

"Arnold just came to bring me my essay, I left it at his house…"Helga admitted.

"Uh…yeah…that's what I did…'Arnold said, in a slightly awkward voice.

Helga noticed but Drake didn't. He just kept smiling as he spoke.

"Well, that was cool of you, thanks…anyway, come on Helga..we got to a score to settle…'Drake said as he gestured to the air hockey game.

"Sure…coming…"Helga said, as she started walking away from Arnold.

"Uh…Helga…'Arnold spoke up.

"What, Arnold?...'Helga asked.

To her confusion, Arnold looked down, before looking back up.

"Never mind…I'll…see you around…"Arnold said.

Helga raised a brow at that, before shrugging. She said her goodbye and watched the football headed boy leave.

Once he was gone, she let out a mental sigh of relief. Being around Arnold was still troublesome to an extent, but as long as she has Drake around, she can handle it.

Speaking of Drake…

"Pataki…hurry, up…"Drake called, with one of the air hockey strikers.

"Keep your pants on, Sanchez, I'm coming…"Helga said as she and Drake soon began to play their friendly game.

Both were unaware that Arnold had stayed behind for a few more moments, even when they thought he had left. His eyes were on Helga and then Drake…

He frowned, before he sighed and soon left for home, no longer having a reason to be there.

That's what he told himself, anyway...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Doubts and Suspicions_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** YAY! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! YAY!

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Just a quick, reminder, A Broken Heart has a page on TV Tropes. Feel free to add as many tropes as you want **.** :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kryten:** We will find out more as the story continues...

 **Invader Johnny:** Mmmhmmm...

 **Kimagure Bijin:** First, thank you. Second, how this so far?

 **Madi Anivar:** I hope that this chapter will do for now...

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i** : Maybe, but let's see how this turns out...

 **DanteVirgil09:** Thank you :)

 **Guest:** No spoilers, but I can say that we shall see more of Voz soon...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	45. Doubts and Suspicions

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 45: Doubts and Suspicions**_

 _Sunday_

A few days have passed since Helga managed to get the assignment with Arnold and also ended up losing her air hockey match with Drake.

Now she was here, continuing honoring the bet that whoever lost, had to do whatever the winner said.

" _That guy..."_ Helga thought with a giggle, as she thought back to their air hockey match and what Drake ordered her to do when he won.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The air hockey game was over and Helga grumbled under her breath._

 _It was a close match but Drake ended up winning at a score of 9 while she got an 8._

 _"I won! I won! I won!..."Drake sang as he even did a mini victory dance, while Helga rolled her eyes._

 _"Yeah, yeah...you don't have to rub it in, Sanchez..."Helga muttered but she wasn't as angry as she would have been if it was someone else._

 _Drake stopped and turned to her with that cocky look on his face and she knew what this is about._

 _"You know what this means, Pataki..."Drake said with that smirk on his._

 _"Yeah, I know...I got to do whatever you say...so let's get it over with..."Helga said, since she wasn't a chicken and she doesn't back out of a bet._

 _She did wonder what Drake has up his sleeve, since he knows that she is broke and she knows that he's not the type to make her do anything painful or humiliating...too much at least._

 _To her surprise, his smile became more sincere._

 _"Nothing too much, I only have one thing on my list.."Drake said._

 _"Only one?..."Helga questioned with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Tomorrow, they are showing the next Pioneers game on TV and also this Sunday, I am planning on spending the entire afternoon at the park...the only thing you got to do is be there with me and that's it..."Drake said, revealing his order._

 _Helga was almost surprised, not because of what he told her to do but that he had made that his order._

 _"So, you just want me to watch the soccer game with you and go to the park with you on Sunday? I'm not saying that I won't do it but you could have asked...Why'd make a bet out of it?..."Helga asked, confused._

 _"Not as fun..."Drake said and Helga ended up chuckling at that._

 _"So the game is at 1 tomorrow, so you'll be there?.."Drake said and Helga ended up chuckling again, before nodding._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was how it went, yesterday she watched the game with him on TV and now today, she has to spend the entire afternoon with him at the park.

Which is where she is, right now...

"Where is he?..."Helga questioned as she looked around, trying to find her...uh...whatever Drake is suppose to be to her now...

 _"What is Drake to me now, anyway? I mean, I know that I like going out with him but-_

"Pataki! Over here!..."Was shouted.

Helga turned around and saw the dark haired, green eyes boy coming to her...with a picnic basket in his hands?

"Hey..."Helga said.

"Hey...glad that you could make it..."Drake said with that toothy grin that she has come to like lately.

Helga smirked at that.

"Well, _doi!_ I don't back out of my end of a bet...so, what's this?..."Helga asked as she pointed to the basket.

"A basket, duh..."Drake joked.

"Cute..but why is it here?..."Helga asked, before Drake chuckled.

"For our lunch, duh..."Drake said and Helga's eyes widen.

"You actually want to have a picnic?..."Helga questioned.

"Uh-huh...my mom helped me make a big lunch and there is a special surprise for dessert...come on, I found a good spot..."Drake said as he took her by the hand and Helga followed him.

Drake soon lead her to a tree and Helga saw that a blanket with cushions was already laid out and even a vase that has a pink carnation in it. Drake even picked it up and offered it to her.

"For you..."Drake said and Helga blushed a bit, realizing that this was a _date-like_ event and not a competition-like event like she thought it would have been. Still, she said this.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have..."She said, in a surprisingly docile tone.

"It was no bother, now come on..."Drake said as he sat down and gestured to the next cushion.

Helga sat next to him.

"If I knew this was suppose to be a date, you could have mentioned something...I would have put something on..."Helga said.

"Nah, I wanted to surprise you...besides, you look fine as it is..."Drake said and Helga found herself blushing again, before Drake took things out of the picnic basket.

"Ham and cheese sandwiches, chicken burritos, and for dessert, some pie or as per my mom's insistence, some healthy fruit salad...plus some lemonade..."Drake said as he pulled out the last of the food and a large bottle of lemonade so they could share, plus two plastic cups and napkins.

Helga saw the food and for a moment, she was worried.

"Uh, Drake...exactly what fruit did you use in the fruit salad and everything else?..."Helga asked.

"Don't worry, there are no strawberries in any of this...I'm not a moron like that..."Drake said and Helga blinked.

She did mention her strawberry allergy to him once, a few weeks ago when she had been at his house and he asked if she would like a snack.

She said this.

 _"I'm good with anything, but no strawberries...I'm allergic..."Helga said, before he went to the kitchen to get them something._

That was almost a month ago and he still remembers. It made Helga smile at his attentiveness, before picking up a sandwich and soon she and Drake began to eat together.

They began eating, talking and just enjoying each other's company.

 _On their picnic date._

Meanwhile, neither of them were aware that someone was keeping an eye on them.

It's Arnold, who was at the other end of the park, with him eyes on Drake and Helga...

"A picnic? So, this whole thing was another date..."Arnold muttered, as he kept using his binoculars, making sure to keep out of sight.

He knew that this is eavesdropping, he knew that this is wrong and unlike him, and he also knew that if Helga found out about this, she'd be furious at him but as crazy as this sounds, he was trying to help her. Ever since he got that call from Voz, he was really worried for her and he was really suspicious about Drake's true intentions here.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Voz had a point, they don't know a lot about Drake and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew that it was not wise to accept information from some stranger, especially one over the phone but he could still remember the time that Gerald nearly got sucked in to Big Gino's game craze and that was one messy situation. So, he thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt just keeping a close eye on Helga, just until Voz delivered whatever it is he was going to deliver and then he could see what the big deal is, calm his suspicions and then he it would be over.

He still had his doubts over Voz's sincerity but he also is suspicious about Drake and what he truly is...

So for now, he had to wait...and keep an eye on his friend, just for her safety and no other reason.

None at all...that's what he thought as he continued to keep an eye on them from a distance.

* * *

 _Later_

After the picnic lunch, Helga and Drake spent the rest of the afternoon at the park, playing freezbee, taking a walk together by the lake and even going on a little boat ride together, among other things. Helga also found herself much calmer than when they had been on their date at the Cheese Festival together, which she took as a good sign.

Anyway, a few hours have passed before they noticed, it was starting to get dark...they figured that it would be best to get home soon, but not before splitting a hot dog together from a nearby vendor, since they ate their entire picnic earlier and Helga was still a little hungry and she knew that she wouldn't have a real dinner to look forward to at home.

So, here they are, leaving the park and Drake is still holding her hand...and Helga is letting him.

"So, what did you think?..."Drake asked.

"About what?..."Helga asked and Drake chuckled, thinking that she is being coy.

"Ya know...about today, how did you like spending your whole weekend with good ol' Drake, here?..."Drake said in a playful tone.

Helga smirked and decided to answer in a playful way too.

"Well, it's certainly better than selling beepers with my moron dad, that's for sure..."Helga said and Drake laughed.

She then noticed that the moon was beginning to show, since it is autumn and the days have become shorter.

"Is it really that late, already? Not that I'm in any rush to go back to the beeper store, but what about you?..."Helga asked.

"My mom is working late tonight and I bribed Hector into telling that I came home on time...no big..."Drake said and Helga blinked, before giggling.

"Never took you for a rebel..."Helga said and Drake chuckled.

"I'm not afraid to live on the edge...besides, it's worth it ..."Drake said sincerely and Helga blushed at that.

She then glanced up at the moon and saw how lovely it looked right now...

"It really is a beautiful moon, isn't it?..."Helga said.

"Hey...beautiful..."Drake said, but Helga didn't notice that he wasn't looking at the moon.

As much as Helga wanted to continue to admire the beauty of the luminous orb in the sky, she knew that it probably isn't wise to stay out so late, even if she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"We should probably be leaving..."Helga said.

"Hey Pataki..."Drake said, getting her attention.

"What Drake?.."Helga asked as she noticed that he was looking at her...a little too closely.

"What is it?..."Helga asked.

"You got a little ketchup there..."Drake said and Helga blinked.

"I do, where?..."Helga asked in confusion, since she thought she had wiped it all off after their hot dogs.

"Right...about.. _.here._.."Drake said and before Helga could react, she felt him press his lips against hers.

Helga's entire body froze, her eyes were wide as saucers as she was just processing this fact.

Drake...is.. ** _.kissing._**..her...

" _W-What...I...I...Drake..."_ Helga thought before her mind went blank, before, despite how unusual this situation is, her eyes ended up closing, as she just stood there, as Drake still pressed his lips against hers and held her hands in his...

Neither were aware that they had an audience...who's own eyes were wide and jaw was dropping.

It's Arnold, who was behind a tree, having scene the entire thing, his jaw still dropping.

 _"H...Helga.._."Arnold whispered as he was now watching Drake Sanchez kiss Helga G. Pataki...

Oh boy...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Doubts and Suspicions Part 2  
_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Oh snap! Arnold just saw something that he shouldn't have. How will this turn out, stay tuned for the next chapter of _"A Broken Heart"._

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Special thanks to Invader Johnny for the feedback, you rock! :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Alomoria, Madi** and **abrilpendleton8 :** Thank you :)

 **Anonymous Latino:** I try but I only write whenever I am inspired, sorry...

 **Invader Johnny:** _Mmmhhmmm..._

 **Kryten:** Pardon?

 **Ezza:** How's this?

 **Human Dictionary:** I can't give any spoilers but I can promise that things will be getting interesting very soon...

 **Yenny 1411:** You can say that again, the Pataki's are a mess, but let's see how things turn out after this...

 **JayDogg187:** Interesting observation. Kudos for the insight :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	46. Doubts and Suspicions Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 46: Doubts and Suspicions Part 2**_

 _Previously_

 _"We should probably be leaving..."Helga said._

 _"Hey Pataki..."Drake said, getting her attention._

 _"What Drake?.."Helga asked as she noticed that he was looking at her...a little too closely._

 _"What is it?..."Helga asked._

 _"You got a little ketchup there..."Drake said and Helga blinked._

 _"I do, where?..."Helga asked in confusion, since she thought she had wiped it all off after their hot dogs._

 _"Right...about...here..."Drake said and before Helga could react, she felt him press his lips against hers._

 _Helga's entire body froze, her eyes were wide as saucers as she was just processing this fact._

 _Drake...is.._ _ **.kissing.**_ _..her..._

 _"W-What...I...I...Drake..."Helga thought before her mind went blank, before, despite how unusual this situation is, her eyes ended up closing, as she just stood there, as Drake still pressed his lips against hers and held her hands in his..._

 _Neither were aware that they had an audience...who's own eyes were wide and jaw was dropping._

 _It's Arnold, who was behind a tree, having scene the entire thing, his jaw still dropping._

 _"H...Helga..."Arnold whispered as he was now watching Drake Sanchez **kiss** Helga G. Pataki..._

 _Oh boy..._

* * *

While Drake continued his surprise kiss on Helga, Arnold who was still hiding behind the tree, still looked in surprise...

And then he frowned, before looking away.

He didn't know how to explain it but he just knew that seeing Helga be kissed Drake...

It didn't sit well with him.

Despite his better judgement, he looked once more and noticed that Helga hasn't pulled back, started yelling and threaten to clobber him, despite the fact that he almost expected her to do so...

He noticed that her eyes are closed...she is _letting_ him kiss her...

Arnold didn't know how to explain it but...he didn't want to see this anymore.

The football headed boy soon left the tree before either of them noticed.

He didn't want to be here anymore...seeing _this..._

He didn't know why but he just knew that he didn't want to _see_ this anymore...

* * *

While Arnold snuck away, Helga was still being kissed by Drake Sanchez.

The moment his lips met hers, her mind froze and she was taken back, still unable to process what is just happening.

She just ended up realizing that she was being kissed by a guy...she hasn't been kissed since the FTI incident with-

Helga's eyes suddenly widened, then her brain finally caught up with her and realized what was just happening and Helga, who is a naturally defensive person, who has a tendency to freak out when met with something she can't control...did this.

She pulled away and pushed Drake back in shock, thus breaking the kiss.

Drake was surprised until he saw the expression on her face.

She is _**freaking** **out!**_

"W-What was that?!..."Helga shouted and Drake was worried he made a mistake.

"It...it was a kiss..."Drake said in a nervous tone.

"I...I know...but...but why...I mean. _ **..who the heck said that you could kiss me?**_!...Helga yelled.

She was confused and being confused made her mad, though she then noticed the expression on Drake's face.

An expression of _regret..._

"I...I'm sorry...I...I just thought it'd be okay...since we're...um..."Drake paused and Helga realized what he was having trouble saying.

He then looked at her in uncertainty.

"Aren't we...you know?..."Drake asked and Helga looked down.

Now that she has managed to catch her breath and she, for once, is listening to the more rational side of her mind, instead of decking him, tried to make sense of this.

"I...Drake...you still didn't answer me...why did you kiss me?..."Helga asked and she noticed the embarrassed look on his face.

"And why did I _let_ you?..."She asked to herself but Drake heard her and Helga looked down.

"Look, I'm sorry if maybe I didn't respect boundaries or-

"No...No Drake, it's...it's not that you ..uh...what I...It...it's... it's...look...I...I'm just really confused right now..."Helga said as she found herself sitting on a nearby bench and Drake followed her.

"Confused about what?..."Drake asked.

"About everything, okay..."Helga sighed.

"Helga, we have been going out for a while and you already know that I like you, a lot...and I am starting to get some mix signals here..."Drake said and Helga sighed.

"Drake...I do care about you...way more than I thought I would have...I like going out with you and...I do like you...but what you just did, really came as a surprise..."Helga said.

"A _good_ surprise or a _bad_ one?..."He asked, actually sounding insecure.

Helga looked away, trying to hide a blush.

"Fine, you don't have to answer that yet, but can you please answer me this...I really like you Helga...you know that and..."Drake paused as he took her hand.

"I just want to know what are we right now...because whatever it is...I want more..."Drake said.

"More?..."Helga questioned as she saw him pull something from his coat pocket.

"What is that?..."Helga asked as she saw a box.

"It was suppose to be romantic, like in the movies but I did this much, I may as well go through with it..."Drake said as he handed it to her.

Helga opened it and gasped when she saw what it is.

It's a gold necklace with an ** _H_** engraved it in, along with some pink gem stones around it.

"Drake...it's beautiful..."Helga said in a whisper.

"Look at the back..."Drake said.

Helga did so and gasped when she saw the little message that was engraved.

 ** _"You're my girl- Drake"_**

"Oh, Drake..."Helga said in a stunned voice as she read the message.

"I had to do extra chores around the house to pay for it...Helga, I have feelings for you...and I want to be _official_ with you..."Drake said and Helga gasped, unable to believe this.

"Official? As in...b-b-boyfriend and g-g-girlfriend?..."Helga said and Drake nodded.

"I...I don't know what to say..."Helga said, not even having the nerve to look him in the eye right now.

"Now, what happened to the sharpest tongue at PS 118?..."Drake said with a chuckle as he took her hand in his.

"Helga G. Pataki...you are the most special girl I have ever know...so I want to make it official with you...will you be my girlfriend?..."Drake asked and Helga gasped, unable to believe her ears.

These are the words that she has been dreaming of hearing almost her entire life, being said by another man, whom she knew meant them. Helga looked in his green eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

She knew that he is truly serious about this...but...but

"I...I..."Helga stuttered, unsure to answer...until something came over her and she got up.

"I..I need time to think..."Helga said, her nerves acting up.

"Time? Uh...okay..."Drake said as he got up too and soon saw that she is freaking out again.

"I'm sorry but this is happening a little fast but I promise I will answer you..."Helga said quickly as she quickly grabbed her items.

"When?..."Drake asked as she then started running out of the park.

"Tomorrow...at school, I promise! I'll give my answer!..."Helga said as she ran out of the left the park, leaving Drake behind, before looking down.

"What the heck just happened?...'Drake asked out loud, but no one was around to answer him.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Unsure_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **Kryten:** LOL!

 **Ezza:** How's this?

 **DeepVoice'06:** Well, you did say _"please"._

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Well, his teeth was spared...for now...

 **61394:** Uh huh...

 **Call Me Nettie:** Uh...Drake is still a kid...

 **DanteVirgil09:** Uh huh...

 **Madi Anivar:** How's this?

 **Cocoa Moon:** You can say that again...

 **TXToonGuy1037:** We have to wait and see how things turn out...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	47. Unsure

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 47: Unsure**_

Helga G. Pataki is many things.

She is a tomboy, she is a confrontational person, she has a short temper, she is impatient and she is even a natural blonde.

However, there is another thing about her that she usually refuses to admit to anyone but herself.

She has a tendency to freak out at situations that she has not expected or are beyond her control.

So, when Drake kissed her all of a sudden...she freaked out.

And when he did, she just had to get out of there, she grabbed her stuff, said her good bye and started running as fast as she could until she needed to catch her breath.

Now she is about three blocks away from the park, panting heavily and still freaking out.

"I...I still can't believe he did that..."Helga said to herself, not caring since no one else was around here.

She touched her lips, the place where he kissed her all of a sudden and she could still feel his lips on hers...

She is angry, confused and upset...because...she doesn't know how to react to this.

She knew that she was dating Drake and a kiss would have been inevitable at some point but she didn't expect one so soon and now that it has happened.

"I...I..think I need some help here..."Helga said to herself as she realized that she wouldn't be able to answer her latest Drake-related problem on her own.

She needs help and she knows where to go from here

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Phoebe Hyerdahl was at home, enjoying some nice meditation to the sound on music.

She has had a pretty nice Sunday while her best friend was out with Drake. She had gone to the movies with Gerald and they had a nice lunch together before she went home to practice fencing with her father, read her favorite novel and then got ready for dinner with her parents.

Now it was time to relax.

"Breath in...breath out..."Phoebe said, only for the sound of a doorbell being heard and then a few moments later, her mother came in.

"Phoebe, hun...it's your little friend, Helga..."Her mother said in her thick southern accent.

"Helga is here..."Phoebe said, as she got up, feeling apprehensive.

She knew that Helga had spent the entire day with Drake today and that it pretty late. So if she is here, it means that something must have happened.

It is either something very _good._..or something very _bad._

* * *

 _A little later_

 _ **"I'M FREAKINT OUT! PHOEBE!**_..."Helga shouted as she shook her best friend, totally freaking out, if it wasn't already obvious.

She had rushed in here, told her best friend what happened with Drake a while ago in a very rushed, frazzled sort of way and was now shaking her to boot, much to the intellectual girl's bewilderment.

" _H-H-H-Hel-l-l-ga! C-Calm down!._.."Phoebe shouted to make her to stop.

Helga did let go but she was pacing around the room, still with a nervous look on her face.

"Phoebe, I really need some help here..."Helga said as she sat on her bed.

Phoebe then walked up to her in a calm, composed way to get to the bottom of all of thing.

"Okay, Helga...let me see if I understand everything...you spent the entire day with Drake, as part of a bet but it turns out that he made today a picnic date...you spent all day with him and at the end of it..."Phoebe paused and Helga looked away, before saying this.

"He...asked me to go steady and even gave me this..."Helga said as she showed the necklace and Phoebe gasped in excitement.

"Really?..."Phoebe said and Helga nodded before handing her the necklace.

"It's so beautiful..."Phoebe said before seeing the message on the back and even gave a gasp in delight.

"Oh, Helga...this is wonderful!..."Phoebe said in excitement, before noticing her best friend's expression.

"Why aren't you happy? I thought you said that things were wonderful with Drake...'Phoebe asked, in confusion.

She has been keeping a very close eye on her best friend and she had been hoping that her bond with Drake would have been good for her. Phoebe is a smart girl and if there is something she knows, it's her best friend and her feelings and she knew that she has legitametly been having a good time with Drake...

So, why is she not so excited that he asked her out?

"I...I guess I should be...I...I don't know...I know that Drake is a great guy and I knew that sooner or later, I'd have to make a decision...but I...I just didn't expect it to happen now..."Helga said, looking at her feet.

"I still can't believe he asked me to be official with him and gave me this..."Helga said as she was given back the necklace, still marveling over it.

Sure, it's a gold plated necklace with pink rhinestones but for someone like Drake, who admitted to having done extra work, just so he could give this to her as a token of his affection was unbelievable sweet.

She still didn't believe that it was all for her.

Phoebe saw the look on her face as she continued speaking.

"I mean...today was a good date, I can't deny that, but when he...Uh..."Helga stopped when she realized she almost brought up the kiss and she didn't want to.

Too bad that Phoebe noticed...

"Helga...is there something else that happened with Drake? Something that you aren't telling me..."Phoebe asked and saw her best friend turn a new shade of pink in the face.

"Helga?..."Phoebe inquired and Helga groaned before she looked away from her.

"Drake. _..mmm_...me..."Helga muttered.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear that..."Phoebe said and Helga groaned but still refused to face her.

"Drake.. _.mmm._..me..."Helga muttered in an impatient tone.

"Helga, please articulate.."Phoebe said and that did it.

Helga turned to her, in an exasperated way as she finally answered.

 ** _"DRAKE KISSED ME! OKAY!._**.."Helga shouted at her, only to cover her mouth over what she let out.

Phoebe gasped and before Helga realized it, her best friend suddenly pulled her in a hug. Once she was let go, Phoebe smiled at her in an almost proud way.

"Oh Helga..I knew that he liked-liked you that way..."Phoebe said.

"Why are you acting this way?..."Helga asked in an almost surprised way.

"Because you are a wonderful person and you deserve someone who realizes that...what I don't understand is the problem? Did you hate it when Drake kissed you?..."Phoebe asked and Helga looked down.

"I...I'm not sure...and that's why I am so messed up right now..."Helga said as she looked down.

Phoebe sighed as she sat next to her.

"I mean...it came out of nowhere...or maybe it was building up and I just chose not to notice it...Criminy! Why the heck am I like this? A cool guy kissed me and I run away? Why am I such a basket case?!…"Helga said in a tone of self shame.

"You are not a basket case Helga...it's alright if you felt a little shy..."Phoebe said, while Helga still refused to make eye contact with her.

"Helga, you knew when you decided to give Drake a chance, that your relationship might have gone in this direction..."Phoebe said.

"I know...and I know that he is a good guy and...for all intents and purposes, today was a good date...but why am I still unsure about this?..."Helga asked.

"A great guy who actually likes me wants to be my boyfriend and he even kissed me...Why did I have to react like that? For all I know, Drake probably thinks I am rejecting him and that I don't have the guts to be straight with him..."Helga said as she covered her face.

"Are you _rejecting_ him?..."Phoebe asked and Helga's eyes widened at that.

"I...No...No...I like Drake...I know that I do..."Helga said in an almost rushed voice.

"So, what is the problem? If you like him and he likes you, why not make it official?..."Phoebe asked and Helga looked away.

"Helga...it's alright to feel nervous and shy since Drake is the only boy you have ever kissed besides Arnold...so this is all still new for you...but you can't ignore the fact that he asked you something important and sooner or later, you have to give him your answer..."Phoebe said, needing to be frank with her.

"So, I need you to truly think about this carefully..."Phoebe said.

"I want you to calm down and think slowly about everything you like about Drake and see if it is enough reason to go official with him or not..."Phoebe said and Helga groaned but she knew that she had to do this.

"Well, like I said before...he is a great guy...he is funny, enough to actually make me laugh, he is tough and doesn't take garbage from anyone, which I can respect...he is a great teammate and...he can be pretty sweet and romantic when he tries.."Helga said as she thought about that picnic he made for them today and the carnation he gave her.

"Those are some good pros..."Phoebe said before telling her to continue.

"Well, he is a pretty cool guy, even if he can still be a loud mouth and a braggart...but it's not so bad now as it was before..."Helga said.

"Both pros and cons...continue..."Phoebe said as she was even writing it down, making a list and Helga sighed.

"And, now that I have finally taken off the Arnold-colored glasses...he is cute..."Helga admitted as a blush was forming on her cheek.

"Uh huh...another pro...and anything else?..."Phoebe asked and Helga looked a little shy again as she thought back to their entire date and the one moment that caused all of this.

Sure, it came as a surprise to her, but after talking it out and thinking about it more clearly, she knew that she had to be honest with herself about it.

"When he kissed me...I.."Helga paused.

"Yes, Helga?..."Phoebe urged her to continue.

Helga thought about it more, before these words finally came out of her mouth,

"I...I think I kind of liked it..."Helga said in an almost stunned voice.

Surprised that she said it and even more, that she meant it.

Phoebe heard this and her smiled widened.

"A very big pro..."Phoebe said as she wrote that down with a smile, feeling really happy right now.

The two girls continued to talk more about the pro's and con's of Helga's situation until it got very late and Helga decided to sleep over tonight, being in too tired and in no mood to go back home and deal with her family.

So, she spent the night over at Phoebe's discussing more about Drake and the answer she was going to give him tomorrow

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

While Helga was confiding her personal matter to her best friend, Arnold was home now, in the privacy of his own room, with only his pet pig Abner by his side.

He didn't understand a lot of things that were happening. He didn't understand why Helga let Drake kiss her like that..and he also didn't understand why he hated seeing them kiss...

He could deny if he wants, but he knew deep down he can't lie to himself. He **_hated_** seeing that creep Drake kiss her like that.

 _ **A lot...**_

 _ **DING-DONG**_

Arnold heard the doorbell ring and he then found himself going downstairs after his grandfather asked him to answer due to needing to go to his _"office"._ His parents were out right now and everyone else at the Boarding house was busy with their own thing.

Arnold arrived to the door, but saw no one there.

Just a manilla envelope on the ground, with a big **_"V"_** on it.

"Huh?..."Arnold exclaimed before looking around.

He didn't see anyone around, so he still had no idea whom his mysterious caller/delivery boy is. Still, he found himself picking up the envelope, closing the door and rushing up the stairs, before locking himself back in the privacy of his room.

Abner looked at him curiously, but all Arnold could see was the envelope in his hands.

The one from Voz that has information on Drake Sanchez.

"I can't believe he actually did it..."Arnold whispered as he looked at the envelope in his hands.

In his hands was information on Drake Sanchez...just as promised.

Oh boy...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Decisions and Discoveries._**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Madi Anivar:** Let's see how things turn out in the next few chapters...

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i** : Seems like it...

 **JayDogg187:** LOL!

 **Anonymous Latino:** Let's wait and see how things turn out...

 **DanteVirgil09:** Well said...

 **Call Me Nettie:** I see...

 **61394:** Thank you :)

 **Kimagure Bijin:** Let's see how things turn out from here...

 **CocoaMoon:** :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	48. Decisions And Discoveries

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 48:_** _ **Decisions and Discoveries**_

 _Previously_

 _Arnold arrived to the door, but saw no one there._

 _Just a manilla envelope on the ground, with a big **"V"** on it._

 _"Huh?..."Arnold exclaimed before looking around._

 _He didn't see anyone around, so he still had no idea whom his mysterious caller/delivery boy is. Still, he found himself picking up the envelope, closing the door and rushing up the stairs, before locking himself back in the privacy of his room._

 _Abner looked at him curiously, but all Arnold could see was the envelope in his hands._

 _The one from Voz that has information on Drake Sanchez._

 _"I can't believe he actually did it..."Arnold whispered as he looked at the envelope in his hands._

 _In his hands was information on Drake Sanchez...just as promised._

 _Oh boy..._

* * *

Helga was currently sleeping in the guest bed that Phoebe's parents provided her with. After dinner and homework, along with more discussions with Drake, Helga was very tired and decided to retire to bed early and Phoebe followed suit.

However, the young blonde girl couldn't sleep.

She was staring at Phoebe's ceiling, her mind still filled with thought about Drake and her situation with him.

She knows that she will have to talk to him tomorrow and give him her answer to his proposition of going steady.

Well, she already had her answer ready.

She and Phoebe talked about it practically all night and she did a lot of reflecting on the situqtion. Even if she would deny it in public, Helga has always been someone who believed in fate, and that has never changed.

She tried to think about everything that has happened since Arnold broke her heart in San Lorenzo and Drake's arrival and unintentionally becoming a part of her life.

Maybe it was fate telling her that she and Arnold were never meant to be together and fate delivered Drake to her to show her that she _can_ move on and she _could_ find someone who could still learn to love her and care about her.

Maybe it was fate telling her that person is Drake...

" _Drake._.."Helga whispered as she continued to look at the ceiling, still in deep thought.

After a long time, she found herself closing her eyes, finally finding sleep.

She will need it for tomorrow...when she finally gives Drake her answer...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Arnold_

Arnold look at the envelope in his hand with caution, it had information on Drake but on the other, how could he know it was _reliable_ information?

Voz said he wanted to help but his words couldn't be taken as fact, Arnold learned long ago that some people aren't meant to be trusted. He learned that from the bad experience with LaSombra...but still...the image of Helga kissing Drake came to mind, with each passing moment, it became more and more prominent, the more he tried to get it out of his mind.

Ironic, really.

 _"It doesn't mean anything..._ " Arnold thought in denial. " _That...that kiss could mean anything, right..."_ Arnold thought weakly to himself.

But tried as he might, that was a weak idea to conclude and he knew it, after all, a kiss that lasted more than Arnold thought it should've couldn't mean something as " _just friendly"_... It meant more and he hated to think of the possibility that Drake could want something _more_ with Helga.

The more he thought about, the more he didn't like it because...because...because Helga's well being is what matters to him and he doesn't trust that creep! Yes, that's it!

He knew that his mind is made up right now. He knew that he had to do this to protect Helga.

With that in mind, Arnold decided not to waste anymore time and ripped open the envelope, only to see a rather hefty stack of papers and pictures. He also saw an old note, this one made from letters used in magazines, he raised an eyebrow.

 _"This is very familiar.._." Arnold thought. " _Just what are you getting at Voz?..."_ He thought before reading the mysterious note.

He read the letter, unsurprisingly it gave him more questions than answers.

 _ **"Hello Arnold;**_

 _ **I'll be brief, what's inside this envelope is nothing short of the truth, nothing more, nothing less, Drake is not who he seems and what you have in your hands is all the proof you need, look closely at what I sent your way...**_ ** _There will be more to come... That is, if you're willing to listen..._**

 _ **Don't forget, If you choose to do nothing then your friend will pay the price...**_.

 _ **Think about that when I call you later today.**_

 _ **-Voz..."**_ Arnold read, before looking at what he had in his hands.

He couldn't help but think of the letter as more of a threat than an actual form of assistance, he felt a chill going down his spine, just thinking at the prospect of Helga getting hurt.

So without any further ado, Arnold got the rest of... Whatever was inside the envelope and to his puzzlement, he saw a stack of papers and also an old USB drive.

Wordlessly he decided to see what was on the USB first, so went to his computer. Arnold silently sat in front of it for a few minutes though, contemplating his options.

On the one hand, this USB might be nothing more than a cruel hoax by this unknown person but on the other, it might just be the key to the mystery that was Drake Sanchez and what kind of threat he poses to Helga.

 _"If you choose to do nothing then your friend will pay the price..."_

That line from the letter haunted Arnold, taking a deep breath, he powered up his computer and put the USB on a free slot.

Those few moments waiting for the files to open felt like an eternity to the young boy.

Finally he saw a single folder with the word _**"Truth"**_ on it, clicking it twice, Arnold soon realized that he was seeing several photographs...photographs that shocked Arnold, each one making him more disturbed than the last one.

Five minutes after looking at these photos, Arnold had a stunned and ultimately, an angry look on his face. The more pictures he saw, the more Arnold began to see Drake in a new light... A **_negative_** light.

"Just who are you Drake Sanchez?...," Arnold wondered. "What kind of a **_monster_** are you?..."Arnold whispered in horror as he continued to stare at the picture on his screen, before he checked the papers that were also in the envelope, which were the copies of the horrific images he has just seen.

Oh boy...

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Drake has arrived to PS 118, feeling tired as he has not gotten much sleep last night.

He was still thinking about Helga and what her answer would be and to be honest, he was sort of freaking out.

 _"I hope I didn't come on too strong last night...darn it, I never should have stolen a kiss like that...I hope I didn't scare her off.._."Drake thought, beginning to feel some anxiety as he made it to school since he didn't see Helga at the bus stop and he knew that he was walking alone today.

He couldn't help but see that as a bad omen, but a part of him hoped that maybe it wasn't what he was thinking and she really wasn't avoiding him on purpose.

As he arrived to the entrance, he found who he was looking for.

It's Helga, who had just came from her locker and Phoebe was with her, smiling for some reason.

"Helga..."Drake said, using her first name...

"Drake..."Helga said, also using his first name.

This is too serious of a matter for nicknames or labels right now.

Phoebe smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone for now...see you in class, Helga...bye, Drake..."Phoebe said in an almost perky way, leaving her best friend alone with Drake.

Both were quite for a moment, unsure what to say.

"Hi..."Drake said, awkwardly.

"Hi..."Helga said, also awkwardly as she glanced at the clock.

They still had a good fifteen minutes before homeroom start...

Which means fifteen minutes to resolve this once and for all.

"So...are we going to talk about...last night?...'Drake asked, feeling all kinds of nervous right now.

"Not here..it's too crowded...come on..."Helga said as she took his hand and lead him to a more private setting, neither speaking to each other during the entire walk.

* * *

 _On the soccer field_

They went to the soccer field, since it was empty at this time of day. Helga then turned to Drake.

"Drake...about last night..."Helga started.

"I'm sorry!..."Drake said suddenly, startling Helga.

"I'm sorry for kissing you without permeation and I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable...I just saw that in a sappy movie and I thought...I dunno...you'd like it but...then you ran and...I'm sorry...'Drake said, his face red in embarrassment and shame and he looked really anxious.

"Drake, calm down..it's okay..."Helga said in a more composed voice.

Drake stopped long enough to notice her expression and saw that she didn't look angry or even upset, just calm.

It surprised him to say the least...

"I...I thought the reason you freaked like that last night was...because I came on too strong..."Drake said, looking down.

It made Helga feel even _worse_ over how she reacted last night...especially since she accepted that she didn't hate the kiss.

"Yeah, sorry about that...it wasn't cool to leave like that...I just needed time to think about..what you said..."Helga said as she pulled out the necklace that Drake gave her.

"Drake...when I first met you, you were a pain in my butt..."Helga started, Drake was about to say something but Helga stopped him by saying this.

"But over time, I got to know more about you and found out something..."Helga said.

"What is it?..."Drake asked, not getting it.

"That you can still be a pain in my butt..."Helga said sarcastically, but stopped him before he could say anything... "But also, you can be really sweet..."Helga said in a softer tone, getting Drake's attention as she took his hand, the one with the necklace in it.

"I'm confused..."Drake admitted and Helga giggled.

"I figured...Drake, when I first met you, I couldn't stand you..."Helga said and Drake smirked.

"But now?..."Drake started and Helga smiled softly.

"Now...I wonder how I could _ever_ hate a guy like you...A guy I know that I like...a lot..."Helga admitted and Drake smiled, thinking this is it.

"Does this mean, what I think it means?...'Drake asked, actually excited, only for Helga to give him the necklace back, much to his confusion, since she is smiling widely.

"Well..is it wrong to ask to hear you...say those words to me again, before I tell you?..."Helga said, knowing she is stalling but at the same time, she really wanted to hear those words again.

Drake smiled, and had no problem with it.

"No problem...so, how about it, Helga? Will you be my girl?..."Drake said as he held his hand out, still holding the necklace.

Helga stood there as she looked at his hand, his necklace and then his green eyes.

She was looking at the boy who likes her, and who wants to be a part of her life, not as a friend, not as a rival, not as an occasional date but as her boyfriend...someone who could love her as she is.

Helga was about to answer him, only for someone to interrupt him.

"She's not **_your_** girl..."Someone said, interrupting them.

"Huh?..."Helga exclaimed as she and Drake turned around and Helga saw the last person she would have ever expected right now.

" _ **ARNOLD?!**_ …"Helga yelled in shock.

It's Arnold Shortman, standing there. He is also carrying a folder in his hand. He is also looking mad, which is very unusual if you are Arnold.

"Excuse me?...'Drake said as he registered what he just said.

"Helga, I have been looking everywhere for you...I also tried to call you last night but you didn't answer!..."Arnold said,actually looking worried for her.

"I...I was sleeping over at Phoebe's, Arnold, why are you here?..."Helga asked, feeling some turmoil.

Why the heck was he here, right when she was about to give her heart to another man?!

"Helga, your so-called boyfriend here, has been keeping something from you.."Arnold said and Helga's eyes widened.

"What?..."Helga exclaimed.

"What the heck are you talking about?..."Drake shouted, looking insulted.

"You should know... _Mad Dragon_..."Arnold said in accusation and Drake's eyes widen in horror.

"W-What are you talking about? What is this about?..."Helga demanded, feeling so lost and confused here.

"I...I don't know what he's talking about...He's crazy!..."Drake said, actually looking very scared.

"Oh, is that so? Then maybe you can explain this..."Arnold said as he pulled out the envelope and pulled out the pictures.

Helga soon saw the pictures and suddenly gasped in horror. She saw something that made her question if she was awake...or in a nightmare.

It was a picture of Drake Sanchez...in _**handcuffs...**_

Helga then saw other pictures, leading to the arrest.

She saw a picture of Drake spray painting on private with some other boys, in what looked to be some sort of gang...

In one photo Drake was seen with a black eye, a clear indicator that he has gotten in a fight... Several in fact as he seemed to smugly be beating a few people.

But the worst photo that made Helga's blood run cold and question if this really is a nightmare.

A teenage girl was covered in a body cast... Drake was in the background crying as he was being taken away.

Helga looked at the pictures and then turned to Drake, who was now looking very pale and guilty looking

"D-Drake...is...is this true?..."Helga asked, while Drake's expression looked positively guilty and mortified.

"Helga..I...It's not what you think..."Drake said in a desperate voice.

"Actually, I think it's _exactly_ what we think..."Arnold said in accusation and Drake's expression then went from mortification to fury when he turned to Arnold.

Helga soon saw that he didn't look mad. Helga knew mad and Drake doesn't look mad.

He looks **_furious!_**

 _ **"H-H-H-HOW DARE YOU?!**_ …"Drake shouted as he marched to Arnold, the enraged look still on his face.

 _ **"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THIS STUFF?!**_ …"Drake shouted, while Arnold just crossed his arms

"It doesn't matter...what matters now that your dirty little secret is out and Helga now sees the real you..."Arnold said in a loathing tone, that shocked Helga almost as much as the incriminating pictures did.

"D-Drake..."Helga said and Drake turned to her and saw the look in her eyes.

A look that made him want to hide and briefly forget the anger towards Arnold, in exchange for looking miserable.

"H-Helga...baby...it's not what you think!...I...I...Oh!..."Drake just started running and running, despite Helga's attempts to call for him.

"Drake!..."Helga shouted as she tried to run after him, only for someone to hold her back.

It's Arnold.

"Forget about him, Helga..."Arnold said in a stern voice that shocked Helga.

"Excuse me?!..."Helga exclaimed as she pulled her arm away from him, still wondering if this is a nightmare or not.

She pinched herself and to her dismay, she found that she was very much awake...which means that the pictures are real and she is now alone with Arnold.

Oh boy...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _The Story of The Mad Dragon_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Drake's secret is out and Helga is in shock. Oh boy...Stay tune to see how things turn out in the next chapter...

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Special thanks to Invader Johnny for helping with this chapter, you rule! :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Madi Anivar:** It's impressive how close you were...

 **Kryten:** How was this?

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **JayDogg187:**

1) Well, I guess Arnold came off as...well, you saw it...Let's wait and see how it turns out in the next chapter

2) Also, thank you :)

 **DanteVirgil09:** _Mmmhmmm…._

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh I** : :)

 **61394:** Just pictures of Drake's past...Oh boy...

 **Kimagure Bijin:** Let's wait and see how things turn out first...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	49. The Story of The Mad Dragon

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 49:_** _ **The Story of The Mad Dragon**_

 _Previously_

 _"H-Helga...baby...it's not what you think!...I...I...Oh!..."Drake just started running and running, despite Helga's attempts to call for him._

 _"Drake!..."Helga shouted as she tried to run after him, only for someone to hold her back._

 _It's Arnold._

 _"Forget about him, Helga..."Arnold said in a stern voice that shocked Helga._

 _"Excuse me?!..."Helga exclaimed as she pulled her arm away from him, still wondering if this is a nightmare or not._

 _She pinched herself and to her dismay, she found that she was very much awake...which means that the pictures are real and she is now alone with Arnold._

 _Oh boy..._

* * *

Helga G. Pataki has experienced many strange, disturbing things in her short, but hectic life and has gotten somewhat use to the unusual.

Not this time.

She was utterly flabbergasted over what has just happened.

That her male friend, Drake Sanchez seems to have a darker side than she realized...and her old love, Arnold Shortman was the one to reveal it to her.

Her old love, who was currently blocking her from Drake...

What is going on here?

Helga, who usually reacted to confusion with hostility, was experiencing that right now...but not towards Drake Sanchez.

"Arnold! Move!..."Helga ordered but Arnold wouldn't budge.

"Forget about Drake, Helga..." Arnold said, insistingly.

"Excuse me?!..."Helga exclaimed, having not expected this tone from him...or the angry look on his face.

"I said forget about him! He's too dangerous and not worth your time! You're better off without him!..."Arnold said and Helga was stunned by what he just said.

However, her stun state soon melted in anger as she clenched her knuckles, just about ready to give a piece of her mind for even _daring_ to order her around before looking into those eyes she once loved, seeing the care in them.

She lowered her hand. She just turned her back to him, not wanting to get involved in this and with him.

Not now and not ever.

"Where are you going?..."Arnold said.

Helga said nothing to him, except these five words.

"Don't follow me, Football head!..."Helga said, in a cold, chilling tone that surprised Arnold.

All his life, Helga has never spoken to him in such a tone, even when she acted like she hated his guts...

 _"H-Helga..._ "Arnold thought in surprise.

However, he was brought out of his stun state when she started running... _away_ from him.

She ran...in the direction where _Drake_ went...off the school property.

"Helga! Wait!..."Arnold shouted, trying to call her to come back.

She refuses, she just kept running.

Ignoring what she said, Arnold went after her, he was about to make his way off of school property, only for Principal Wartz to block his path.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?..."The portly principal said in a stern tone and Arnold cursed his luck.

"Principal Wartz, you don't understand, I got to-

"Get to class, right now!..."Principal Wartz said, refusing to listen to Arnold's pleas as he all but hauled the football headed child into the school.

Unknown to Helga, Arnold and even Drake, someone had witness the entire debacle at the soccer field...and was smirking a mile wide.

"Oh, now this is juicy..."The person said before heading in the direction of the school, while Wartz was too busy with Arnold.

Oh boy.

* * *

 _With Helga_

Helga ran as far as she could away from the school and especially Arnold.

She had to find Drake and talk to him about this. She had to know what was going on and most of all, she had to know that this isn't what she fears this is.

That she might have about to give her heart to the _wrong_ person.

 _"Where are you, Drake?..."_ Helga thought, as she kept running to catch up with him but she couldn't see him.

She stopped for a moment and soon found herself at a certain bus stop.

A bus stop where she has met Drake many times before during their...whatever it is that they had.

She had to find him and get to the bottom of this...but where is he?!

"Wait?..."Helga whispered as an idea came to her head.

An idea of where Drake might have run off to, since he obviously left the school and wanted to avoid her now...

It's a long shot but it might be her best bet.

The pony tailed blonde girl soon headed in one direction, where she is all but sure is where Drake went to.

* * *

 _At Drake's apartment_

Helga's hunch was proven right when she arrived to Drake's apartment and saw that the door was slightly open. Not thinking twice about it, she went inside and started calling for Drake.

"Drake, where are you? Come out, right now!..."Helga called, as she looked around, only to hear a low _**"Ow",**_ coming by the couch.

She ran there and soon saw Drake on the ground, rubbing his head. It's obvious that he was going to try to sneak away, only to fumble on it. He then saw her and gulped.

"H-Helga...how did you get in here?.."Drake exclaimed.

"You left the door open, Genius!..."Helga said sarcastically, before helping him up.

" _Darn it_..."Drake cursed in his mind.

He had came home in a rush, just wanting to get away from the world and hide, he didn't even notice if he locked the door or not. He was just thankful that his mom is at work right now and he at least had a few hours before the school calls her to let her know that he pretty much ditched today...

Unfortunately, he doesn't have a few hours before he has to deal with Helga right now...

Not in the slightest...

"Helga...I...I think I know why you are here..."Drake said, looking down.

"No doi...what other reason would I be ditching school for?..."Helga said sarcastically, before turning to him, with her arms crossed.

"What's the story?..."Helga demanded, making it obvious that she is expecting an answer and it better be the truth.

Drake sighed, as he knew that there is no way out of this.

"It's a long story..."Drake said as he sat on his couch.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I hear it..."Helga said, still with her arms crossed and Drake sighed, before inviting her to join him on the couch.

It is going to be a long story, so she might as well get comfortable.

"It was a few years ago...back at my old school...Helga...when I was younger...I...did things that I'm not proud of..."Drake said as he turned away from her.

"Like what?..."Helga asked.

"Bad things..."Drake said.

"Drake, just how bad were the things that you did?..."Helga asked only to see a look of shame form on his face.

"Bad bad..."Drake sighed.

"It goes back to the third grade...back then I was sort of...a troublemaker..."Drake said and Helga was listening.

"I...did things like cut classes...pull pranks...get into fights...a lot of fights...and I did basically every you could put in a permanent record..."Drake said.

"What kind of fights did you get into?...'Helga asked, worried and Drake sighed again.

"Bad ones...usually some jerk peeved me off...or I was just in a bad mood and I wanted to take it out on someone..."Drake said.

"I don't know if you notice but...my fuse isn't exactly long...it was actually a lot shorter when I was younger..."Drake admitted.

Helga heard this and as much as she hated to admit it, it was all starting to make sense. It explains why Drake is so strong, and she has seen him get mad before but she didn't think it was too serious.

Though it seems it was more serious than even she could have figured.

"You still haven't told me about the pictures...Drake, exactly what did you do there?..."Helga demanded.

"I am getting to that...even if I don't want to..."Drake said.

"It was at the start of fourth grade...I was already known as an all out delinquent at my school...most kids stayed away from me because they didn't like me and I didn't care.. until..."He paused, looking even more miserable.

"Until?..."Helga asked.

"Until I got recruited to join the Dragons..."Drake said.

"The Dragons?..."Helga asked, not liking the sound of that.

"They were this gang in my old neighborhood..."Drake said, and Helga's eyes widened.

"A gang?...'Helga exclaimed.

"Yeah, a gang...they were lead by this guy, a fourteen year old named Fang...He was bad...really bad...he saw me and said that he thought I was Dragon material...so he invited me to join his gang..."Drake said.

"And you did?..."Helga asked and Drake nodded.

"Helga...I was a really stupid guy back then...I wanted everyone to know that I was bad and the Dragons...for reasons I can't even remember...I thought they were cool...so I wanted to be one of them...'Drake said.

"And the girl in the body cast?.."Helga asked and saw Drake look even worse.

"That's where things went bad...As...part of the initiation of joining the dragons, you go through a week trail with them to see if you had what it takes...at first...I didn't think it was so big...we just did minor stuff, like graffiti...staying out late...stuff like that...and I did what they said and I thought it was cool...until I had to do the final test..."Drake said.

"Which is?..."Helga asked.

"Prank one of their enemies..."Drake said, looking away.

"The girl in the body cast...her name is Gwen Anderson...she and Fang were school mates and she was the one who got him kicked out of his old school when she caught him red handed and told the principal...whatever it was that she caught him doing, they didn't tell me, they just told me to mess with her good and then I was a dragon..."Drake said.

"So..I did...'Drake said.

"What did you do, Drake? I have got to know..."Helga pleaded.

Just what did he do to her that resulted in Gwen getting hurt like that?

"It was late in the afternoon..on a Saturday...Gwen was walking her dogs through the park...I had been following her, planning to get her...The prank was suppose to be like this...dump a ton of paint balloons on her...I did that and she got covered with the junk...so did her eyes...she didn't see where she was heading when she...fell..."Drake paused, his voice choking a bit.

"Fell? Fell where?!..."Helga demanded.

"Fell off a nearby stairway..."Drake said.

"I swear..I didn't notice the stairs from there and I didn't want her to fall!...Anyway, she got hurt...really bad...and it was my fault...my entire school found out and they gave me the title of " _Mad Dragon"_...and I hated it..."Drake said, guilt obvious in his tone.

"I never wanted to hurt her...I just wanted to mess with her...prank her and get it on video so the Dragons would accept me...I never wanted to hurt her like that..I ran down and checked on her and she...wasn't moving...and for a moment, I was worried that...what I did...was _worse_ than it looked...'Drake said, as he tried to ignore and fight back tears that were threatening to form in his eyes.

"She was still alive but she wasn't moving...and crowds came when they saw she got hurt...I never wanted to send her to the hospital..."Drake said.

"How...how did the cops catch you?..."Helga asked.

"They didn't...I...I told them what I did..."Drake said, being honest.

"If you don't believe me, you can look at my record and it will say that I confessed..."Drake said, looking away from her.

"Miraculously, Gwen recovered but it didn't make what I did go away...The cops took me but my mom reached an agreement with them since a friend of hers works on the force, since Gwen was still alive and I fessed up to what I did, not to mention I told them about the Dragons, who also got caught, they settled for sending me to military school and also mandatory anger management classes..."Drake said.

"So...that was it..they sent me to Military School where I spent the rest of fourth grade and a good chunk of fifth grade too..I was there until last January, where they decided that I was okay enough to be around regular kids again..."Drake said, looking away.

"I didn't argue...I knew that it was more than I deserved for being such a jerk...if I never got involved with Fang and the Dragons, Gwen never would have gotten hurt...No, if I was never such a big _**jerk,**_ Gwen never would have gotten hurt...it's my biggest regret and not a day goes by that I wouldn't take it back..."Drake admitted.

Helga was silent, still trying to process this uncomfortable revelation.

That the guy that she has become so close to, had so many skeletons in his closet.

He is a former juvenile delinquent, a member of a gang and who knows what else that she still does't know about...

She also realized that he seemed to truly _regret_ that part of his past.

If there is one thing Helga is familiar with, it's regret.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Drake?..."Helga asked.

"Because I was ashamed..."Drake admitted.

"I hated the guy I used to be and I wanted to forget all about that part of my life...I wanted to..to.."Drake paused, unsure how to say this but Helga knew.

"Move on..."Helga finished and Drake was stunned before nodding.

"Yes, I wanted to put the Mad Dragon stuff behind me for good...I wanted to show everyone that I was no longer that stupid, angry guy anymore...heck, part of the reason I got into soccer was because my old physiologist told me to channel my aggression into something constructive, like sports..."Drake said,

"Psychologist?..."Helga said and briefly recalled Dr. Bliss and how she had helped her in the past.

Drake misunderstood the way she said that and looked away.

"It took a long time for the kids at my old school to stop being afraid of me after what I did, but I did managed to find a few kids who were willing to give me a chance...heck, one of the two reasons I came to like PS 118 was because...it was like a fresh start for me...for me to be the Drake, that I should have been from the start..."Drake admitted.

"What was the other reason?..."Helga asked, needing to know.

"Meeting you..."Drake said and Helga's eyes widened.

"Helga...I'm sorry that I didn't told you but...I just wanted that part of my life to be behind me...but I was serious when I said that I like you..."Drake said desperately.

Helga crossed her arms, an action Drake took as a rejection to come.

Instead, Helga said cautiously this.

"Tell me the truth, if Arnold hadn't said anything, would you have?..."Helga asked and Drake gulped.

"I... I don't know..." Drake admitted reluctantly. "Like I said, I wanted a fresh start and I was ashamed of telling you... I didn't want to lose what we have..."He said and Helga groaned.

"We could've lost this if you had kept it from me!..." Helga snapped.

"Imagine if we had been together for, I don't know... let's say, a year or two, how do you think I would've reacted then?..."Helga said rhetorically.

Drake saw her point and before he could say anytime, Helga stopped him.

"Look, I'm not happy that you kept this from me..." She said, putting her hand over her eyes, exasperated. "But I can understand why you didn't want to tell me..."She said.

Both were silent for a while, neither sure what to say or do now...

"So... What now?..." He asked, unsure of what to expect next.

"I... I need to some time to process this..."Helga said.

That was the last thing she said before she walked away, out of Drake's living room and his apartment all together.

Leaving Drake alone, feeling as if his heart has just been crushed.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _What to do?_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again to Invader Johnny for your help :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** We shall see how things turns out from here...

 **Kryten:** How does this work for you?

 **Human Dictionary:** Thanks :)

 **Anonymous Latino:** How do you feel now?

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i** : Well, he didn't...oh boy...

 **DanteVirgil09:** How's this?

 **61394:** We will find out more in the future, for now, this is the answer Helga has received...let's see how it turns out.

 **Madi Anivar:** How's this?

 **JayDogg187:** You're welcome :)

 **Call Me Nettie:** How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	50. What to do?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 50:_** _ **What to do?**_

Helga G. Pataki has always liked to believe that she was the one in control of a situation, or at the very least, she was in control of her own feelings in relation to the situation and when she wasn't, she felt a great sense of anxiety that she tried to hide under a veil of hostility and sarcasm.

Right now, she wasn't in control as she doesn't know what her own feelings are regarding this situation, so she doesn't know how to react to the fact that her almost, maybe, sort-of boyfriend Drake Sanchez has a dark past that he tried to hide from her and might have kept it from her for who knows how long before he fessed up, _if_ he ever did

 _"Drake...I still can't believe all of that..."_ Helga thought, feeling depressed right now.

Depressed because she is not sure what to believe now.

Drake says he still likes her, and he has been there for her when she needed someone other than Phoebe to talk to, to vent to and someone who helped her through the worst parts of her post-Arnold related funk...yet at the same time, he kept such a huge part of himself a secret from her, that he has a record, a past of having anger issues, a former delinquent, being sent to military school and who knows what else she is still in the dark about.

The more she thought about it, the more lost she became in regards to how she feels about him...even more than she was before.

 _"Just what am I going to do?._.."Helga thought as she continued to walk back in the direction of PS 118, since even she knew she can't ditch school.

She was heading to PS 118, with no Drake by her side...

* * *

 _At PS 118_

After what felt like a long, nightmarish eternity of a walk, Helga arrived to school, knowing full well that she was in for a big tardy.

Thankfully, she managed to avoid being caught by Wartz and made it to class, with only Mr. Simmons looking surprised.

"Helga...I see that you have finally come to join us...I was afraid that you were going to be absent today..."Mr. Simmons said to his blonde student.

Helga sighed, trying hard not to look at anyone, especially one particular student who actually had the gall to look pleased to see her.

"Sorry, Mr. Simmons...I...wasn't feeling well earlier but I'm fine now.."Helga lied and Mr. Simmons didn't question.

Helga just went to her seat, ignoring everyone looking at her, especially Arnold and even Phoebe.

She didn't notice as she was looking at the empty desk that is next to hers...

Drake's desk...

She just knew that she wasn't going to see him for the rest of the day...and she is still confused on how she feels about that...

 _"Drake.._."Helga thought in in a melancholy way, before noticing that a note was passed to her desk.

She recognized the handwriting on it.

It's Phoebe!

Making sure to wait until Simmon's back was turn, she opened it and saw her message.

 _ **"What's wrong?..."**_

Those were the only two words on the note. Helga sighed as she quickly wrote her reply.

 _ **"I'll tell you later in my office...**_ "Helga wrote, before passing it to her best friend.

No sooner than she did that, another note was on her desk and she frowned when she realized who it is from.

Arnold, no doubt about the situation with Drake.

Helga actually turned to him and saw that he was looking at her, expecting a reply. Helga felt a lot of things right now, but the thing she knew she felt is that she was tired and she didn't want to deal with him, especially so soon after that gigantic bombshell that she dropped on her this morning.

She didn't even look at his note, she just crumbled it up and tossed it away and she didn't even look to see his reaction to that.

She just tried to focus on the lesson and ignore the entire world before her...which was easy since no matter how hard she tried not to, all she could think about is her problem with Drake.

 _"Oh, criminy!._.."Helga thought in a bummed sort of way as Simmon's lesson continued.

She was still unaware that a certain someone was looking at her in almost smug sort of amusement, having plans for this situation.

Oh boy...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Carmen Sanchez had arrived back to her apartment, needing to get her purse since she forgot it, what she didn't expect was that her door had been open or to see her only child, Drake there, looking absolutely miserable.

She would be lying if she said that this is the first time he has been away from school without her permission...but it's the first time in a long time.

She had been stunned and demanded to know what this was about, only to see the look in his eyes...

A look of pure sadness when he said this to her...

"She knows..."Drake said and Carmen was worried.

"Who? Who knows?..."Carmen asked, hoping this isn't what she thinks it is...

"Helga...she found out about...what a jerk I was...'Drake said as he turned away from her, trying hard not to cry, especially in front of his mother.

Any anger and worries over any potential delinquency was erased and replaced with maternal worry and concern as she knew what this is about.

Part of the reason she took this job in Hillwood was so that she and her son could have a fresh start, but it seems that her son's greatest mistake wasn't as well kept as they had both hoped and he might be experiencing his first broken heart as a result...

"Oh no..."Carmen said as her son soon clung to her, trying to hide his tears.

Tears of sadness, anger and shame...

Carmen tried her best to comfort him, knowing that her boy needed her...

Now more than ever...

* * *

 _Later_

 _With Helga_

Class time felt even longer than usual and Helga was relieved when the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

But not the end of her misery.

The blonde girl soon got up from her desk, wanting to ignore her entire class, especially as two sets of eyes were on her.

One from a pair she was willing in confide in and another is from someone she has no will and desire to speak to right now.

Maybe never...

The latter is Arnold, who no doubt would try and talk to her about her situation with Drake.

Well, Helga wasn't going to speak to him.

She doesn't want to. When everyone was rushing out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, Helga went with them, using the many reckless students who were rushing out of class as a shield between her and the last person she wants to speak to right now.

"Helga!..."She heard him call her but she ignored him.

Helga was soon out in the hall and thinking fast, she hid in the one place Arnold wouldn't be able to look for her even if he did see where she went.

The girl's bathroom.

Once she was there, she contemplated how long she could hide in here until Arnold was out of sight, even if it means being late to her next class.

However, before she could think of that, someone else entered the girl's bathroom.

It's Phoebe, who no doubt was looking for her, being worried about her.

"Helga..."Phoebe said.

"Hey Pheebs..."Helga said in a semi depressed tone and her friend noticed.

"Helga...what is going on? and where is Drake?..."Phoebe asked, wondering how things got this way.

Just this morning, Helga and Drake were together and she was actually happy, as they were going to talk about the state of their relationship.

Just how could things go wrong so fast?!

Helga heard this and sighed, as she realized that she would have to talk to someone about the situation with Drake at some point...

"It's a long story...I'll tell you later..."Helga said as she knew that she didn't want to Phoebe to get a tardy for trying to help her.

 ** _RING!_**

The bell was rung and Helga sighed, as she knew that they had to get to their next class and getting detention would just make this already sucky day even worse, if it was even possible.

The two girls soon left the safety of the girls bathroom and Helga sighed, still unsure of what she is to do in regards to Drake...

Who still isn't back yet...

Oh boy...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Helga's Apprehension_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kryten:** We will see who was the one spying on them soon...

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **DanteVirgil09:** How's this?

 **Guest:** Thank you :)

 **Human Dictionary:** Thank you :)

 **Chester A. Bum:** I hope that this will do for now.

 **Madi Anivar:** Well, we don't know who Voz is but more will be revealed soon.

 **Anonymous Latino:** I see your point but to be fair, Drake confessed to what he did and was already punished for it and _IS_ trying to improve his life...

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** We will seem more of Voz and how he is connected to Drake in the future...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	51. Helga's Apprehension

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 51: Helga's Apprehension_**

 _Previously_

 _"Hey Pheebs..."Helga said in a semi depressed tone and her friend noticed._

 _"Helga...what is going on? and where is Drake?..."Phoebe asked, wondering how things got this way._

 _Just this morning, Helga and Drake were together and she was actually happy, as they were going to talk about the state of their relationship._

 _Just how could things go wrong so fast?!_

 _Helga heard this and sighed, as she realized that she would have to talk to someone about the situation with Drake at some point..._

 _"It's a long story...I'll tell you later..."Helga said as she knew that she didn't want to Phoebe to get a tardy for trying to help her._

 _ **RING!**_

 _The bell was rung and Helga sighed, as she knew that they had to get to their next class and getting detention would just make this already sucky day even worse, if it was even possible._

 _The two girls soon left the safety of the girls bathroom and Helga sighed, still unsure of what she is to do in regards to Drake..._

 _Who still isn't back yet..._

 _Oh boy..._

* * *

 _Earlier_

"Helga!..."Arnold called for Helga as she ignored him and disappeared among the crowds of children that were filling in the halls, much to his frustration.

"Darn it, not again..."Arnold said, upset.

He really needs to talk to her. He knows that she is likely still shaken over what has happened this morning and he needs to speak to her, in order to make sure that she is alright.

"Arnold, what's the rush?..."Gerald asked his best friend.

"I need to find Helga and talk to her..."Arnold said to his best friend.

"Again? About what?..."Gerald asked and Arnold paused for a bit.

He knew that the situation with Drake is something big and given Helga's current mood, she'd probably wouldn't like someone finding out about it so soon, at least until he has had a chance to talk to her about it.

"It's complicated...I just really need to talk to her...can you help me find her?..."Arnold asked and Gerald rolled his eyes before sighing.

It seems that lately, all Arnold wanted to do is talk to, spending time with and even talk about Helga, and the more Helga wasn't around, the more he acted as the latter.

Gerald had a theory as to why, and whenever he thought about it, he just shook his head in exasperation. Just like right now...

 _ **"Mmmm...mmm...mmmm**.._. you are one **_bold_** kid, Arnold..."Gerald said and Arnold raised a brow at that.

"What are you talking about?..."Arnold asked in an oblivious way.

 _"Clueless..._ "Gerald thought, before sighing.

"Never mind..."Gerald said and soon the warning bell was heard.

"Looks like your talk with Helga will have to wait until recess..."Gerald said and Arnold sighed as he realized he had no choice.

Arnold nodded and soon the two boys went to their next class, both deep in their own thoughts.

 _"I really hope that she is okay...I know this is a big shock but I'll show Helga that I am here for her.._."Arnold thought as he made his way back to class.

" _He really is a bold kid.. **bold** and **crazy.**.." _Gerald thought in regards to his best friends abnormal fixation with his former bully as they made it back to class.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In the janitor's closet_

Several classes have passed and it was recess time and Phoebe and Helga managed to sneak away and were now inside the janitor's closet, otherwise known as Helga's _"office"._

Once inside, Helga wasted no time in telling Phoebe about what happened this morning with Drake and Arnold. Once she was done, Phoebe had a stunned look on her face.

"Are you serious? Did Drake actually do all of that?..."Phoebe asked and Helga nodded.

"It's true...Arnold showed me the pictures and Drake confirmed him when I went to his place to talk about it..."Helga said, looking miserable.

Phoebe looked even more stunned..and then confused.

"Wait...how did Arnold find out about Drake's past?..."Phoebe asked, confused.

"I don't know...how does the Football Head do anything seemingly impossible?!..."Helga said in exasperation, before covering her face with her hands.

"I still can't believe this..."She muttered in depression.

"Helga? I know that this is shocking but...you said Drake regrets what he did and he seemed sincere...didn't he?..."Phoebe asked.

"Yeah but I am just so mad...I actually _liked_ Drake but now I find out he has been keeping a huge part of his life a secret from me, right when I was thinking about getting serious with him..."Helga said in anger.

However, to her surprise, her best friend then sent her a look...one that she didn't like.

"Why are you looking at me like that?..."Helga asked, while Phoebe sent her a disapproving look.

"Helga...with all due respect...I don't think you have been completely honest with Drake about _your_ own past either..."Phoebe said and Helga's eyes widened.

After a long time, the blonde girl let out a sigh and looked even more guilty than possible.

She knew what Phoebe was referring to and she knew at the back of her mind why she never told Drake about her own past misdeeds...because she was **_ashamed..._**

She felt ashamed whenever she thought about what she let her obsession with Arnold make her do and she wanted to put it all behind her, to never to about it or think about it again if she could help it...

Just like how Drake wanted to put the Mad Dragons behind him, now that she thought about it.

"Okay...that's a good point...but I'm just so confused..."Helga said as she sat in the middle of the closet floor.

"Helga...while I am not pleased with what you told me about Drake...is it really fair to persecute him over something that he has _already_ been punished for by what you have told me?..."Phoebe asked and Helga looked away.

"No...it's not fair...I know that it's not fair...heck, he actually turned himself in and worked hard to make up for his misdeeds while all I have done is mope around in my room..."Helga said as she looked down, feeling all sorts of emotions right now.

Confusion, doubt, shame, anger and regret.

She has done a lot of things that she has come to regret and she deeply wants to never return to that place ever again...that's why she worked so hard to try and get over Arnold and she just wanted to forget about that part of her life..

Just like how Drake said he wanted to do with his own dark path...now that she thought about it...

It seems that he is more similar to her than she ever thought...

Realization dawned on Helga's face and she just groaned in dismay once it dawned on her.

"Oh, I've been a total hypocrite, haven't I?..."Helga muttered.

"Maybe a little bit...but you were just confused..."Phoebe said not-so helpfully.

Helga groaned as she covered her face.

"What am I going to do?..."Helga asked her best friend.

"Helga...I can't tell you to date Drake if you don't wish to, but I do think you need to talk to him about this in a calm, rational manner...since despite it all, he obviously cares about you..."Phoebe said.

Helga thought about it and sighed.

"Okay...I'll talk to him first thing after school...and I'll _**consider**_ giving him another chance..."Helga said.

"Really?...Are you sure?..."Phoebe asked.

"Yeah...if I am able to feel regret about my own past...then Drake can too... I should at the very least hear him out.."Helga said as she got up.

Phoebe smiled, happy that her best friend no longer looked as miserable as she was earlier this day.

The two girls soon left the janitors closet to enjoy what little recess time they have left. Both of them are unaware of what the future has in store for them now.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Second Chances_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Uh-huh...

 **Deepvoice06:** Well, Helga no doubt will be even more uncomfortable around him for a while...

 **61394,** **Absolute Empress:** Thank you :)

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Eh...maybe but that's not what this fic is about...

 **TXToonGuy1037:** You did make a good point, and Phoebe even brought it up here...

 **Madi Anivar:** You can say that again...

 **Kimagure Bijin:** Well, Helga has decided on talking to him, so that's a start..

 **abrilpendleton8:** How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	52. Second Chances

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 52: Second Chances_**

 _Previously_

 _"Okay...I'll talk to him first thing after school...and I'll_ _ **consider**_ _giving him another chance..."Helga said._

 _"Really?...Are you sure?..."Phoebe asked._

 _"Yeah...if I am able to feel regret about my own past...then Drake can too... I should at the very least hear him out.."Helga said as she got up._

 _Phoebe smiled, happy that her best friend no longer looked as miserable as she was earlier this day._

 _The two girls soon left the janitors closet to enjoy what little recess time they have left. Both of them are unaware of what the future has in store for them now._

* * *

"Where is she?..."Arnold said as he was looking for Helga.

He had been spending most of his recess time looking for her, and asked Gerald to do so as well.

A request the tall haired boy is now regretting.

"Arnold, recess is almost over...can you talk to Helga after school or something?..."Gerald asked.

"No, I have to talk to her now..."Arnold insisted and Gerald groaned.

"Maybe it help if you'd tell me what you have to talk to her about and why it's so dang important?..."Gerald asked and Arnold sighed.

"I told you that it's complicated Gerald...I promise I will tell you but first I really need to talk to her..."Arnold said and his best friend groaned.

"Fine..."Gerald said as he helped his friend look for the blonde girl.

After a while of searching, Arnold soon saw who he was looking for, drinking from the water fountain at the end of the hall, seemingly unaware of his presence. However, before Arnold could call for attention, the school bell rang, signalling the end of recess and soon students started rushing to get to class to avoid a tardy.

Helga got lost within the crowds.

"No, not again..."Arnold groaned in dismay before sighing.

"I told you we should have just played tether ball..."Gerald complained but his friend wasn't paying attention.

He was thinking of something else...about Helga.

He was going to talk to her, sooner or later.

He promised himself that he would and once he does, he'll make sure that everything will go back to normal...

" _I'll talk to her later...and once everything is all talked out, everything will go back to how it was...before **he** came along.._."Arnold thought as he decided to get to class before risking a tardy himself.

He and Gerald soon left for class, unaware of what was happening with the girl who he wished he could be close to...again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the school's computer lab_

Someone had been spending their recess time in the computer lab, currently writing something while everyone was out playing.

Once they finished typing, the person had a smirk on their face.

 _"Perfect...come tomorrow...the whole school will know.._."The person said as they then clicked _"print"._

* * *

 _Later_

 _After school_

Helga was exiting the school, determined to go over to Drake's and to talk about their situation but before she could leave, someone called to her.

 _ **"HELGA!**_..."Arnold called and ran up to her.

 _"Darn it_..."Helga thought as she realized she couldn't avoid him forever like she wanted to do.

"Yes, Arnold..."Helga said in the same cold tone from earlier.

"Helga...look, about earlier today...I'm sorry that I dropped the bomb on you like that...but I was just worried...I know you are still in shock about what Drake did but...I just wanted to make sure that you were okay..."Arnold said in sincerity.

Helga sent her an angry look, but made the mistake of looking into his eyes again. Even at her most angry, she could never stay _truly_ mad at Arnold for long...even now after he had crushed her heart over and over again with his mere presence.

Still..while he had been acting super weird this morning about Drake...maybe, from his point of view, he truly was just worried about her well-being and just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

" _Criminy...this Football Head still makes it hard to be furious at him forever...I guess he really didn't mean any harm and it is probably better that I learned about Drake's past sooner rather than later...I just wish that Drake was the one who told me instead of him.."_ Helga thought in frustration before sighing.

"I'm fine, Arnold..."Helga said as she finally faced him and saw Arnold smile at that.

"Thank goodness, I was worried when you missed first period this morning..."Arnold said.

"Where did you go?..."Arnold asked and Helga wondered why that was any of his business but she is too tired to start a fight and she needs to talk to Drake.

"I needed to see for myself if what you showed me was true..."Helga said and soon Arnold's eyes widened and went from sincere to _glaring?_

Huh?

"Did you go to speak to Drake?...'Arnold asked in concern and maybe anger.

Helga blinked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business but yeah, I had to ask him if what you showed me was true and he admitted it..."Helga said and Arnold blinked.

"Oh, I see..."Arnold said and Helga raised a brow at that.

"Why do you care so much?..."Helga demanded and Arnold sent her a look.

"Because I care about you, Helga..."Arnold said and Helga's anger, heartbreak and frustrations were briefly replaced with a small sliver of what she used to feel whenever Arnold showed signs that he had cared about her in the past.

However, she remembered the reality she lives in and snapped out of it...since she knew what she had to do.

"Well, I am fine now...and if you don't mind...I think I have spent enough time here at school as it is.."Helga said as she began walking again.

She then saw the look on his face and due to remembering the talk she had with Phoebe earlier, Helga stopped as she felt that same guilt from earlier happen.

Only it wasn't about her being a hypocrite towards Drake...it's about all of the rotten things she let her obsession make her do to Arnold...and how she never even apologized for it, unlike Drake who at least came clean on his end.

"Arnold..."Helga started.

"Yes, Helga.."Arnold said in a more hopeful way.

Helga saw it and sighed.

"I'm sorry..."She said, and Arnold looked confused...

She knew she had to clarify.

"I'm sorry about every mean and nasty thing I did to you since the day we met...you didn't deserve it..."Helga said...

"Helga, I've already forgiven you for that...but for what it's worth, I _still_ forgive you..."Arnold said.

"It's not enough...but I don't know what else to do at this point..."Helga admitted.

"Helga...I forgave you for all the pranks, spit balls and everything in San Lorenzo when you saved my parents..."Arnold reassured her.

 _"You only forgave me for the stuff you were **aware** of.._."Helga thought in shame, before sighing.

"Arnold...someday I will talk to you more about this...but just not now..."Helga said and Arnold blinked, before looking at her in confusion.

"Well...okay..."Arnold said in an unsure voice.

It wasn't enough but Helga couldn't do anything more at this point, especially since there is another boy she desperately needs to speak to right now.

Helga saw the look on his face and the residual feelings she still had for him came up a bit, enough to soften her expression and make her guilt...for everything she has done to him.

"So...are you sure that you are okay?..."Arnold asked.

"I'm fine...I talked with Phoebe and everything is clear now..."Helga said and Arnold smiled.

"Great...so...anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house to hang out.."Arnold suggested.

"I can't...I'm busy..."Helga said.

"Busy with what?..."Arnold asked and now Helga got annoyed by his prying.

"None of your business, Football Head!..."Helga said, only to regret it when she saw his look again.

Helga sighed and tried to retain her focus.

"I just really have to go...goodbye Arnold..."Helga said as she started walking away.

Arnold was confused and nodded.

"Goodbye, Helga..."Arnold said as he watched her walk away.

He felt strange. He exposed Drake, Helga accepts the facts and even apologized to him and she said she is okay.

Why does he feel that something still isn't right?

* * *

 _Later_

 _At The Sanchez Residence_

Helga had knocked on Drake's door and his mother Carmen was the one to answer it.

"Oh...Hello, Helga dear..."Carmen greeted the young girl.

"Hi..."Helga said, feeling awkward due to the circumstances.

"Is...is Drake home? I really need to speak to him..."Helga said.

"He is in his room...I'll go get him..."Carmen said as she invited the young girl into her home.

"Car-...Mrs. Sanchez...about earlier I-..."

"I know why you were surprised and part of me can't blame you but my Drakie is a good boy and he learned his lesson...just try and remember that when you speak to him..."Carmen said as she went to go send her son in.

Helga sighed as she sat on the couch and after what felt like a nightmarish eternity, Drake finally came into the living room, looking surprise when he saw her.

"Helga?..."Drake asked.

"Hey Drake..."Helga said.

"W-What are you doing here? I...I thought after this morning...that you'd never want to speak to me again..."Drake said and Helga sighed.

"I'll admit that thought crossed my mind...but Phoebe snapped me out of it and helped me realize some things..."Helga said and Drake looked confused.

"What kind of things?..."Drake asked as he sat down on a chair nearby as Helga continued to speak.

"That it's not fair to hold this against you...especially since you have already been punished and changed for the better...so, I forgive you for not telling me..."Helga said and Drake looked surprised when he heard that.

"I'll admit that I was mad that you didn't tell me on your own about...the incident, but at the same time, I can't fault you about it...since I have a few skeleton's in my own closet.."Helga admitted.

"What?..."Drake asked and Helga sighed, looking away in shame.

"I did some things in the past that I am not proud of too...some I am still not ready to talk about..."Helga said.

"I acted like a hypocrite this morning and I am sorry about that..."Helga said.

"Helga, I sincerely doubt that the things _you_ did were any worse than the things _I_ did..."Drake said and Helga looked away.

"Maybe...maybe not...but they were still bad..."Helga said and Drake raised a brow.

"Helga...I won't make you tell me until you are ready but I don't care about the person you used to be in the past, I care about the Helga I see right in front of me right now..."Drake said.

It made Helga act even more guilty about her attitude towards him and she knew that if she really wanted to have any sort of relationship with this guy, she had to be honest with him...but that is easier said than done...

But you have to start somewhere...

"I was a bully until sixth grade started and technically speaking, I don't think I stopped...I was really mean to a lot of kids...especially this one guy who didn't deserve it..."Helga said, looking away in shame.

"Why are you telling me this?...'Drake asked.

"Because you already told me the truth earlier about who you are..."Helga said.

"Helga, during my first week of school, I _already_ knew you used to be a bully..."Drake said and Helga raised a brow.

"Your school spends a lot of time gossiping about each of the students..."He commented but Helga still looked surprised.

"And you still wanted to be around me?..."Helga questioned.

"I don't let rumors dictate who I should and shouldn't like...and I knew you weren't the bad person they made you out to be...besides, I liked you even when you were being a pain in my butt...though I do wonder what made you stop?...'Drake asked and Helga sighed.

"The guy who I was mean to...was the same guy who broke my heart..."Helga said and Drake looked surprised.

"I was a stupid kid, I acted mean to him so no one would know how I felt about him...and it cost me everything..."Helga admitted as she looked away.

"So...you were a pigtail puller?..."Drake asked.

"Excuse me?..."Helga questioned.

"It's an old expression...it means a kid acts mean to someone else because they have a crush on them...though it's more common with boys than with girls.."Drake said, not seeing a huge deal.

"Well, I was the mother of them and I don't blame him for not wanting me..."Helga said miserably and Drake frowned when he heard that as he suddenly got up.

"Don't say that!..."Drake suddenly yelled and Helga blinked.

"D-Drake?..."Helga questioned.

"Helga, you are a great girl and I don't care about your own past...you are a good person...I mean, you forgave _me_ today...a mean bully doesn't forgive people, especially when they made as huge of screw up as I did..."Drake said in a passionate, angry sort of way.

"If that guy can't see past some pigtail pulling, it's his own lost but don't you ever let him make you feel like you aren't wonderful...any guy would be lucky to have you..."Drake said and Helga was stunned by what he just said.

Did he just say that _Arnold_ is the one who is missing out on _her?_

 _"He...he really does care about me, doesn't he?.._."Helga thought as she looked into Drake's eyes.

She knew that he meant what he said. She knew it when she looked into his green eyes. They were much closer due to Drake moving closer to her the more he spoke and tried to convince her that she was worth more than what she felt she was worth.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Helga found herself leaning forwards and her lips met Drake for a brief second, resulting in the two of them blushing and looking at each other in wide eyed shock.

 _ **'CRIMINY! WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING?!.**_.."Helga thought in dismay, worried that she had scared off another potential boy who could like her.

Drake just looked stunned, before he smiled and leaned forward, resulting in another kiss between them that lasted a total of 3 seconds. All the misery she felt earlier was forgotten as she focused on this kiss with the boy who cares about her so much.

" _Drake.._."Helga thought before he pulled away.

Once that was done, the two were blushing as red as tomatoes.

"So...'Drake started, feeling a little awkward now.

"So...'Helga also started, not sure what to say...

"I was thinking-

"Do you-

Both tried to speak at the same time but stopped, blushed and tried to regain composure.

"Uh..you first..."Drake suggested.

"I...You kissed me again..."Helga said.

'You kissed me first..."Drake pointed out.

"Yeah...I guess I did..."Helga said.

"So...does this mean you like me, if not...I am getting a lot of mixed signals...'Drake said and Helga looked at him.

She thought about everything that has happened since she met him and her conversation with Phoebe. She took a deep breath and felt more confident when she said this.

"I do like you Drake...and as mad as I was earlier, I forgive you and...I am willing to give you another chance but you have to promise you won't hide anything this huge from me ever again..."Helga said in a serious tone.

"I promise..."Drake said without missing a beat.

Helga smiled when he said that and took his hand.

"Great...and...I am willing to give _us_ a chance too..."Helga said and Drake smiled as he pulled out the necklace again.

"You mean it?..."Drake asked as he held the necklace out.

"Yeah...as you said, I'm not the same Helga I used to be and you're not the Mad Dragon anymore.. you're just Drake Sanchez, and that's who I like..."Helga said.

Drake smiled widely as he helped tie Helga's new necklace around her neck and Helga smiled, as she made her choice here and there.

She just hoped it was the _right_ choice.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Unexpected_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **61394:** Rhonda will appear soon, I can assure that.

 **Invader Johnny:** Uh-huh, and that was addressed to here...

 **Madi Anivar:** Yeah, we all wish we could have our own Phoebe, am I right? Also, how's this for Helga and happiness?

 **DanteVirgil09:** How's this for now?

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Uh-huh.

 **JayDogg187:** Well, Helga at least apologized. As for Voz, he/she will appear again soon...I can't say when though...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	53. Unexpected

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 53: Unexpected_**

 _Previously_

 _"I do like you Drake...and as mad as I was earlier, I forgive you and...I am willing to give you another chance but you have to promise you won't hide anything this huge from me ever again..."Helga said in a serious tone._

 _"I promise..."Drake said without missing a beat._

 _Helga smiled when he said that and took his hand._

 _"Great...and...I am willing to give us a chance too..."Helga said and Drake smiled as he pulled out the necklace again._

 _"You mean it?..."Drake asked as he held the necklace out._

 _"Yeah...as you said, I'm not the same Helga I used to be and you're not the Mad Dragon anymore.. you're just Drake Sanchez, and that's who I like..."Helga said._

 _Drake smiled widely as he helped tie Helga's new necklace around her neck and Helga smiled, as she made her choice here and there._

 _She just hoped it was the **right** choice._

* * *

It was much later in the evening and Helga had gone home.

Drake was now in his room, laying on his bed, feeling so many things right now.

This morning, he had been feeling absolutely miserable, thinking that he lost his only chance with the girl that he really, really likes but now, she agreed to give him another chance and she even kissed him!

 _"Helga.._."Drake whispered as he touched the lips.

He could still recall how they tingled after he had kissed her and he blushed even harder.

He never told anyone but Helga was actually the first girl he has ever kissed. Sure, he had had some small crushes in the past but Helga is special...She is the first girl he ever got this serious about and now she has agreed to give him a chance to go steady...

He knew that he was really lucky, especially after what happened today...Drake frowned when he recalled that.

His past had caught up with him and he nearly lost a great girl because of it, but Helga was willing to give him another chance...

Well, he was not going to squander it.

He has a great thing going here. He has a fresh start, a clean late at PS.118, he has friends, he is part of a great team and he has a great girl in his life.

This whole thing is his second chance...he is **_not_** going to let anything blow it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Phoebe_

Phoebe Heyerdahl was in her room, waiting patiently by her old walky talking, since her best friend doesn't have her own cell phone.

She had gone over to Drake's to talk things over and deep down, Phoebe hopes that they made up.

Sure, she was appalled by what she learned about Drake but she also knows that Helga is a good judge of character and that if Drake seemed sincere about regretting his past, he at least deserved a chance to explain himself.

"I hope that she does talk to him...for her sake..."Phoebe thought, feeling so helpless.

Her best friend was depressed for so long and meeting Drake helped her deal with it, she was actually starting to seem happy again and all Phoebe wants is for her best friend to be happy.

She needs it...

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the walky-talky.

 ** _"Grub worm...this is mighty falcon...over.._**."Was heard and Phoebe quickly grabbed the talky.

"Helga...how did everything go with Drake?...over..."Phoebe asked, feeling anxious.

 _ **"I talked to him...he explained everything and...I think we are going to be okay..."**_ Helga's voice said and Phoebe noticed her tone suddenly became sheepish,

Phoebe blinked before she gasped as she started to get an idea but she needed to be sure.

"Okay? Wait...Helga, does this mean that you...and him?..."Phoebe asked, not daring to say it as she did not want to jinx it.

" _ **Yeah...I decided to give Drake a chance**_.. _ **.so we are official now..**_.."Helga admitted.

Phoebe was silent for a moment, before letting out a loud squeal of delight.

* * *

"Phoebe?..."Helga questioned only to hear a squeal of delight on the other end.

Phoebe then excitedly asked for more details and Helga just explained what happened, that she and Drake made up but she left out the part of the kiss.

She just felt that some things don't need to be talked about right now...

Helga kept chatting with her best friend, only to hear a knocking on the door of her _"room"._  
"Olga, what the heck are you doing?..."Big Bob demanded and Helga groaned in annoyance.

"It's Helga, Bob!..."Helga shouted, not opening the door.

"Don't sass me, now get to sleep..."Bob ordered on the other end.

Helga rolled her eyes before groaning.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Pheebs...night..."Helga said before hanging up her walky talky.

The blonde girl soon went to her _**"bed"**_ and laid there, thinking about the events of today.

She still couldn't believe what has happened, that she found out about Drake's past...and she is now dating him officially and she even kissed him again.

And she actually kind of liked that kiss, to be honest.

Sure, today had been rough but the worst of it is over. Drake confessed his past, apologized and promised her no more secrets and Helga actually felt...glad.

Especially when she thought back to that kiss and what caused her to do it. It was Drake showing how much he cares about her, saying how special he thinks she is and how he accepts her, even when knowing of her own past misdeeds.

It made Helga feel...hopeful.

That things will only be better from here on out.

"Drake..."Helga whispered as she thought about her new boyfriend.

Yeah...her **_boyfriend._**

She liked the sound of that.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Arnold Shortman had arrived to PS 118 and was now getting his items from his locker.

However, his mind wasn't on school right now. Now, he was thinking about Helga and what happened yesterday. He knew that yesterday was a big bomb dropped on her and she likely will need time to process the whole thing, but he will be there for her.

"I really hope that she is okay..."Arnold whispered.

"Hey Arnold..."Gerald said as he came to him.

"You hope who is okay?..."Gerald asked, having heard him.

"Oh...uh...it's nothing huge..."Arnold lied, hating to do so.

He still has yet to tell Gerald about the incident from yesterday and didn't feel right to do so since it was something very deeply personal about Helga...

"Uh...anyway, have you seen Helga?..."Arnold asked and Gerald sighed.

"She wasn't on the bus, that much I know..."Gerald said, honestly getting a little tired over whatever issue Arnold is facing with Helga right now.

"Why? I thought you already talked with her yesterday..."Gerald said.

"Look...I just want to talk to her and see how she is doing, is all..."Arnold said as he got his book out of his locker.

Before Gerald could ask, they suddenly heard laughter, and Arnold's head shot up when he heard one of the voices that are laughing...

"Oh, Drake..."The voice said.

Arnold quickly turned around and to his horror, he saw Helga G. Pataki, the former Madame Fortress Mommy of PS 118, walk in to the school...with _**DRAKE SANCHEZ**_ of all people, talking and giggling.

Even more shocking, they are holding hands and acting all happy together.

"She seems to be doing okay, Arnold..."Gerald commented, only to notice his best friend's silence.

"Arnold?..."Gerald asked, only for Arnold to snap out of his shock, frown and was now walking in that direction, leaving Gerald behind to look confused.

"What's up with him?..."Gerald asked in a clueless tone.

* * *

 _With Helga_

Helga had walked with Drake to school. They had met up at their usual bus stop and had been holding hands the entire way, since this is the first official now of their now **_OFFICIAL_** relationship.

Helga actually had been feeling happy and positive since this is her first official day, with her new, official boyfriend who likes her for who she is and this is also the first say since they decided to start over.

So far, it was paradise!

"Helga!..."

That was when her paradise came crashing down, as she heard the last voice she wanted to hear right now.

"Arnold?..."Helga said and Drake was glaring now.

"What do you want?..."Drake said in an angry tone.

Drake was glaring, still mad over the fact that Arnold was the one who ratted on him and nearly cost him his chance with Helga.

Arnold frowned and didn't speak to him and Helga sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, Arnold..."Helga said, already knowing what this might be about an not wanting to deal with it so early in the morning.

"Helga...can I speak to you for a moment?..."Arnold said, with a little edge to his tone.

"Sorry, Arnold..but Drake and I don't have the time..."Helga said and Arnold suddenly frowned harder.

"I only need to speak to you...it will just take a moment..."Arnold said, still looking a little forceful.

"My girl said no, so quit bugging her..."Drake said in a low tone, still peeved at him.

Arnold actually scowled at that.

"She is not _your_ girl..."Arnold said but to his surprise, Drake just sent him a smirk.

"I beg to differ...why don't you tell him, Helga?..."Drake said and Helga...

She felt awkward to say the least as she gestured to necklace and Arnold, despite how dense he is, actually picked up the implications and he didn't like it.

"Helga, you can't be serious! What about what happened yesterday?!..."Arnold shouted, accidentally drawing attention to them.

Helga sighed.

"Arnold, I am not dealing with this right now, I was actually having a _pleasant_ time today..."Helga said and Arnold looked even more stunned.

"But Helga-

"Whatever it is you are going to say, I know but Drake and I talked, made up and everything is okay, so end of story..."Helga said and Arnold still looked stunned.

"But...but Helga...the pictures...you saw...he...he...

"Made bad choices, got punished for them, learned from them and moved on...so everything is alright..forgive and forget..."Helga said, shocking Arnold even more.

"Come on Helga...let's go get your books so I can carry them to class for you..."Drake said, since that has become one of their things to do.

He also wanted to be away from Arnold right now, all things considered. Helga heard this and nodded.

"Alright...see you Arnold..."Helga said before she left with Drake.

"Helga!..."Arnold called but was ignored.

Arnold wanted to say more to her, only for the bell to ring, meaning that they had to get to homeroom and fast.

Arnold resolved to speak to her again later, since they were obviously not done talking about this.

He had to get Helga away from Drake and talk to her in order to tell her she is making a big mistake...

Oh boy...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Unexpected Part II_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right...

 **JayDogg187:** Sadly, Helga is still too hurt to accept that...

 **Madi Anivar:** Yeah, everyone should have someone like Phoebe...

 **Chester A bum:** I see...thanks for the heads-up.

 **Anonymous Latino:** Uh-huh...

 **Diana:** Estoy frliz que disfrutaste ese capitulo :)

 **abrilpendleton8, Guest, Ezza** and **TXToonGuy1037** : Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	54. Unexpected Part II

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 54: Unexpected Part II_**

 _Previously_

 _"Arnold, I am not dealing with this right now, I was actually having a pleasant time today..."Helga said and Arnold looked even more stunned._

 _"But Helga-_

 _"Whatever it is you are going to say, I know but Drake and I talked, made up and everything is okay, so end of story..."Helga said and Arnold still looked stunned._

 _"But...but Helga...the pictures...you saw...he...he..._

 _"Made bad choices, got punished for them, learned from them and moved on...so everything is alright..forgive and forget..."Helga said, shocking Arnold even more._

 _"Come on Helga...let's go get your books so I can carry them to class for you..."Drake said, since that has become one of their things to do._

 _He also wanted to be away from Arnold right now, all things considered. Helga heard this and nodded._

 _"Alright...see you Arnold..."Helga said before she left with Drake._

 _"Helga!..."Arnold called but was ignored._

 _Arnold wanted to say more to her, only for the bell to ring, meaning that they had to get to homeroom and fast._

 _Arnold resolved to speak to her again later, since they were obviously not done talking about this._

 _He had to get Helga away from Drake and talk to her in order to tell her she is making a big mistake..._

 _Oh boy..._

* * *

It was homeroom and Gerald Jonansen felt that there was some tension happening betwen his best friend and Helga...

And not the old kind of drama where Helga used to throw spitballs at him and pull pranks on him and Arnold just calmly told her to knock it off until he lost his patience.

No, that would have been normal behavior between the two of them.

No, this is different.

Arnold was frowning hard as he looked across his shoulder every five minutes, when Mr. Simmon's wasn't looking and his eyes were on Helga, who as always, was sitting next to Drake.

Gerald tried to ask him what was up but Arnold said that he can't say now, before going back to his glaring.

It honestly creep Gerald out to say the least.

Arnold has been acting so unusual lately, especially around Helga G. Pataki and her _official_ boyfriend Drake Sanchez.

When Arnold soon left to go sharpen a pencil (his glare still on the couple, mind you), Gerald decided to find his answers elsewhere.

He turned to Phoebe, who was sitting next to him.

"Phoebe..got any clue what's going on here?..."Gerald whispered to the girl that he likes.

Phoebe noticed the way Arnold looked back at Helga and Drake, who were currently swapping notes whenever the teacher isn't looking.

Phoebe sighed.

"I think I do know...but I promised Helga I wouldn't say..."Phoebe said.

Gerald heard this and frowned. Things have been so weird between Arnold, Helga and Drake lately and now even Phoebe can't tell him because she promised Helga.

What does that even mean?

 _"Just what is so big?..._ "Gerald thought impatiently as class continued and so did Arnold and Helga's drama.

* * *

 _Later_

 _"I still can't believe the nerve of Arnold..._ "Helga thought in frustration as free period finally rolled in.

Drake had to go to the bathroom and Helga was busy putting her books in her locker.

She was feeling annoyed because of all of the dirty looks a certain nosy Football head had sent their way ever since homeroom started.

"Helga!..."

A certain nosy Football Head who really can't tale a hint that she didn't want to talk to him right now, especially when he ran up to her, still with that look on his face.

 _"Criminy! Why can't he just leave me alone?.._."Helga thought in annoyance before groaning.

"What, Arnold?..."Helga said flatly, already knowing what this is about and just wanting to get it over with.

"You know what I need to talk to talk to you about..what the heck are you doing?..."Arnold said in disbelief.

"Putting my books in my locker, obviously..."Helga said sarcastically to the oblong headed boy.

"You know what I am talking about? Drake Sanchez...Helga, what the heck are you thinking?! You know what he did? How could you?..."Arnold exclaimed and Helga groaned.

"I already told you this morning that me and Drake talked things out and we made up...he told me what really happened with Gwen and the Dragons and that he really regrets it..."Helga said.

To her surprise, Arnold just rolled his eyes and frowned.

"And you **_believed_** him?!..."Arnold said and Helga was actually surprised.

She has never seen Arnold act like this before, but she just scowled at that and continued.

"Yes! I did...because there is this little thing called forgiveness...I gave it to him..."Helga said and Arnold shook his head, looking at her like she has lost her mind.

"Helga...how the heck could you forgive him after all of those horrible things that he did, he sent that girl to the hospital and did all of those bad things..."Arnold said.

"He didn't mean to hurt Gwen like that and he already confessed and was punished for it...as for the Mad Dragons...he made a mistake but he learned from them and aren't you the one who is always telling us to forgive others and give them another chance?..."Helga pointed out but to her surprise, Arnold just shook his head.

"Helga, you can't honestly believe what Drake says, you don't even know him that well, how the heck can you count that he is telling the truth now..."Arnold said and Helga was getting agitated.

"Because I _trust_ him...I mean, yeah...he kept it a secret from me but he was scared and he made a mistake but he apologized and we made up...I am giving him another chance Arnold because he deserves one..."Helga said.

"Helga..."Arnold started but was halted by her.

"No Arnold, I don't want to hear it...Drake is a good guy and I am giving him the chance to prove it, so kindly step off..."Helga said and Arnold was stunned by what she just said.

"Helga...I'm just worried about you..."Arnold said.

"Well don't be...I don't need your protection Arnoldo, I know exactly what I am doing..."Helga said.

Before Arnold could say anything, Drake suddenly appeared to the scene.

He was silent as he sent a glare at Arnold, who returned it.

"What's _he_ doing here?..."Drake said, making it obvious that he is still mad.

Arnold was not amused.

"Nothing but we are leaving..."Helga said as she grabbed Drake's hand and soon left.

Leaving Arnold behind, who still looked worried.

Worried...and hurt...

"Helga..."Arnold whispered.

* * *

 _Later_

It was now recces time and the students of PS 118 had gotten out of class.

Helga was planning on meeting Drake outside to go practice their soccer skills but first had to go the little girl's room. She was now in front of the mirror, washing her hands and fixing herself up.

"Alright...time to play..."Helga thought, not letting her fight with Arnold from earlier get her down.

She soon stepped out of the girl's bathroom and was going to find Drake, however, she noticed that some students in the hall were whispering and sending looks at her...and they all had a copy of the school paper in their hands.

"Huh? What are they talking about?.."Helga questioned.

"HELGA!..."

She heard her name being called and saw that her boyfriend Drake was frantically running towards her. Once he got to her, he tried to say something to her but was panting too hard that Helga thought he was about to pass out.

"Drake...Drake...calm down...breath..."Helga said as she tried to help him get steady.

Once he regained his breath, Helga spoke again.

"Drake...what's wrong?..."Helga asked in concern, wondering what is wrong with him.

"This...this happened..."Drake said sadly as he showed her the school paper.

Helga looked in horror when she saw what was on the front cover of the school paper in bold captions

 ** _"DRAKE SANCHEZ: FRIEND OR FOE?!"_**

"W-What?..."Helga whispered in horror as she read the article, which paints Drake out to be some troublemaker, and even showing a picture of him with a black eye from one of his old fights.

There was no mentioned about military school, cops or the incident with Gwen but the fact remains that someone found out that Drake used to be a delinquent...and now it's plastered all over the school paper.

"W-What? How?..."Helga asked, looking dismayed.

"I...I don't know...I was just on my way to get the school paper and everyone started to look at me funny, that's when I found it...Oh man..how the heck did they get this picture?...Helga, I know that you wouldn't do this..."Drake said as he gestured to the paper in his hands.

"I would never..."Helga said insistingly.

"I know that but who could have blabbed?!..."Drake pleaded, looking absolutely miserable.

Helga wondered too...until a thought came to her.

A bad one but it made some sense.

There was only one person she knew who had that information...but Helga still found it hard to believe that he would do this...

"Arnold..."Helga whispered to herself, not realizing that she said that out loud and that Drake had heard her until it was too late.

"Arnold?! You mean that little weasel did this?!..."Drake exclaimed in outrage.

"Drake...calm down...I don't know for sure..."Helga said while her boyfriend looked mad and started walking.

"Where are you going?..."Helga asked.

"To find that freaky headed blabbermouth and demand some answers!..."Drake said angrily as he went to go find him.

Helga went after him, just to make sure he didn't do something stupid...

Both him and Arnold...

" _Criminy! So much for a normal day..."_ Helga thought in dismay.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Unexpected Part III_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** It sure seems like that...

 **Kryten:** Unfortunately, he just dug himself deeper here...

 **DanteVirgil09:** I am glad that you like it, yeah I want Drake to be grey, as he has his flaws but is genuinely trying to move on with his life.

 **61394:** We shall see how that turns out soon.

 **DeepVoice'06:** You got that right...

 **Kimagure Bijin:** I am glad that you enjoyed it and it seems you were right on one thing, they did think that Arnold is the one who told...next chapter we will see if they are right or not.

 **Chester A Bum:** How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	55. Unexpected Part III

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 55: Unexpected Part III_**

 _Previously_

 _"Arnold..."Helga whispered to herself, not realizing that she said that out loud and that Drake had heard her until it was too late._

 _"Arnold?! You mean that little weasel did this?!..."Drake exclaimed in outrage._

 _"Drake...calm down...I don't know for sure..."Helga said while her boyfriend looked mad and started walking._

 _"Where are you going?..."Helga asked._

 _"To find that freaky headed blabbermouth and demand some answers!..."Drake said angrily as he went to go find him._

 _Helga went after him, just to make sure he didn't do something stupid..._

 _Both him and Arnold..._

 _"Criminy! So much for a normal day..."Helga thought in dismay._

* * *

Arnold Shortman was not having a good day.

No, in fact, he was having a _lousy_ day!

He had tried to talk to Helga, to reason with her and get her to see that she was making a big mistake but she was so stubborn, that she refused to listen to him.

She chose to listen to _Drake Sanchez_ over _him!_

Unbelievable!

" _I still can't believe Helga is.. **.UGH!** What the heck does she even **see** in that guy? She saw the pictures but she is **still** with him?..."_Arnold thought in frustration as he marched throughout the halls, trying to look for her.

He was going to talk some sense into her, one way or the other.

"Excuse me, Arnold?..."Lila said as she ran up to him.

"Yeah?..."Arnold said, seeing his former crush.

"What is wrong? You look...upset about something?..."Lila asked and Arnold groaned.

"It's nothing, Lila...I...just need to speak with Helga, have you seen her?..."Arnold asked and Lila suddenly giggled.

It weirded him out to be honest.

"What?..."Arnold questioned.

"I see things haven't changed that much..."Lila giggled.

"Excuse me?..." Arnold questioned, not liking her tone.

"Oh, Arnold...you are ever so nice of a friend, but you can be oh so dense..."Lisa commented.

"What's that suppose to mean?..."Arnold asked, confused and getting annoyed now.

Suddenly, Sheena came rushing to them.

"Hey, you guys..."Sheena said.

"What is it, Sheena?..."Lila asked.

"Haven't either of you seen the papers yet?..."Sheena asked.

"Papers?..."Lila questioned.

Arnold didn't have time for this, he just had to find Helga. The longer he takes to find her, the longer she is holding hands with that delinquent Drake.

The mere thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Lila, Sheena...look, I really have to go, we'll talk later..bye..."Arnold said, leaving before Sheena could say anything.

He has to find Helga.

"What's he doing?" Sheena asked.

"Looking for Helga..." Lila giggled.

"Heh, so it looks like things haven't changed that much..." Sheena mused.

* * *

Unknown to the football headed boy, Helga was looking for him right now, and she is not alone.

Drake Sanchez looked absolutely livid right now.

"When I get a hold of that little big mouth, I got a few choice words to say to him..."Drake seethed as he kept looking for him.

"Drake! Listen to me! We still don't know if Arnold said anything..."Helga said, but even she was doubtful.

"He was the only one who knew and the only one with pictures and that was just yesterday..."Drake said.

Helga wanted to argue with him, to tell him that Arnold is not the kind of person who would do this, but right now, given how angry he has been lately, and the fact that he seemed to have been the only one with the information, she was beginning to have doubts.

She hated having doubts when it comes to Arnold.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid when you talk to him, this whole thing is complicated enough as it is..."Helga said and Drake turned to her.

"I am not going to do anything that little punk isn't asking for..."Drake said, only for Helga to glare at him.

"Drake!..."Helga said.

"Give me some credit, I won't hit him but if he thinks he can get away with this, I am going to show him how wrong he is..."Drake said, still convinced that Arnold is the culprit here.

Helga didn't know what to expect, all she did know is that she hopes that she and Drake are wrong about this.

"Helga!..."Was suddenly heard.

Helga and Drake turned around and the two had seen Arnold rushing up to them. Helga found it ironic that they had been looking for him and he was the one to find them.

Drake, on the other hand, sent him a nasty glare, one that the Football headed boy noticed and surprisingly enough, returned in full force.

"You!..."Drake said.

"You..."Arnold said as Drake marched up to him.

"How dare you!..."Drake said in anger.

"How dare I what?..."Arnold said, glaring at him.

Helga wasn't used to seeing Arnold glare at people. She doesn't like it.

"You know what I am talking about, you little shrimp..."Drake said angrily.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Arnold responded with an angry glare.

Drake grabbed Arnold by the collar and pulled him up.

"What right do you have to _ruining_ my life?!..." Drake shouted furiously.

"Drake!"

Drake turned around and saw Helga there. He realized that his temper is acting up and that is not good, so he let go of Arnold, but he was still furious.

The two boys had a stare off, not of fun or some odd manliness thing, but out of stubbornness.

Helga saw that Drake is mad and she also knew what a blockhead he can be, so she decided to do something before either boys did something _really_ stupid.

"Drake, relax!..."Helga said as she got in between the two boys.

"Helga, what is he talking about?.."Arnold said.

He wanted to get her away from this jerk, but he was confused too.

"What my _calm, patient_ boyfriend over here is trying to ask, is this...Arnold, do you have any idea how this happened?..."Helga said as she handed him a copy of the school paper.

Arnold briefly read the cover and actually looked stunned by what was on the front page.

"W-What the?..."Arnold said as he read the title ** _"Friend or Foe?"._**

Drake then appeared before him, looking furious.

"Look, I can almost understand why you told Helga but putting this in the newspaper was so...so..."Drake was very upset now, so upset that he can't even find the right word for this.

"I had nothing to do with this...I haven't even told Gerald what I found out..."Arnold said.

"Don't lie to us..."Drake shouted.

"He's not lying..."Helga said and both boys looked at her.

"I have known Arnold since preschool and believe you, me...he stinks at lying..."Helga said and Arnold actually frowned at that.

"Hey, it's true..."Helga said.

He frowned, until it registered that Helga actually believe his innocence here.

That is good.

Drake frowned, still looking confused.

"But if he didn't do this, then explain how this happened?...'Drake said, looking upset.

"That is what I want to know..."Helga said.

"Arnold, you said that you didn't tell anyone about this...not even tall hair boy?..."Helga asked and he nodded.

"I didn't tell anyone..."Arnold said honestly.

Helga knew that no matter what, Arnold doesn't lie and even if he did, he wasn't the kind of person who would do this sort of thing.

She tried to think back. She and Arnold had been alone when he dropped that truth bomb on her, but just because she didn't see anyone, doesn't mean that there was no one there, she knew personally how a person can make themselves be hidden while spying on someone.

"Okay...so, someone must have overheard what Arnold told me and then went to press with it.."Helga thought as she tried to think of who she knows would do something like that.

Then, it hit her like an coming bus and she was furious for not realizing it sooner.

 ** _"RHONDA_**!..."Helga yelled suddenly, getting the two boys attention.

"Rhonda?...'Arnold question.

"Rhonda! What makes you think that it was Ms. Priss?..."Drake asked.

"Because it is so obvious! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner but this is totally something she'd do..."Helga said.

"But how did she find out?..."Drake asked, hating this.

"She must have been snooping around and heard us yesterday...as for how she got the picture, I have no clue..."Helga said as she started getting mad and started marching away.

Both Drake and Arnold were surprised and both of them followed her.

"Helga?..."Arnold exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do?..."Drake asked, still mad but worried for her sake too.

"To go find princess and have a few choice words of my own!..."Helga said, barely concealing her fury right now.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Confronting Rhonda_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer for their help :)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** and **CocoaMoon:** You got that right.

 **Kryten** and **61394:** You were right about Rhonda.

 **Guest:** You can say that again.

 **Ezza:** :)

 **Mary:** Gracias.

 **TXToonGuy1037:** Yeah and but he is still blinded by his own distrust and envy.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	56. Confronting Rhonda

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 56:_** _ **Confronting Rhonda**_

 _Previously_

 _ **"RHONDA**_ _!..."Helga yelled suddenly, getting the two boys attention._

 _"Rhonda?...'Arnold question._

 _"Rhonda! What makes you think that it was Ms. Priss?..."Drake asked._

 _"Because it is so obvious! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner but this is totally something she'd do..."Helga said._

 _"But how did she find out?..."Drake asked, hating this._

 _"She must have been snooping around and heard us yesterday...as for how she got the picture, I have no clue..."Helga said as she started getting mad and started marching away._

 _Both Drake and Arnold were surprised and both of them followed her._

 _"Helga?..."Arnold exclaimed._

 _"What are you gonna do?..."Drake asked, still mad but worried for her sake too._

 _"To go find princess and have a few choice words of my own!..."Helga said, barely concealing her fury right now._

* * *

Drake Sanchez was having one of the worst days of his entire life.

His darkest secret was just exposed in the worst possible way. At first he thought it had been that jerky football headed kid Arnold but Helga believes in his innocence and then suspects that it was Rhonda " _Ms. Priss_ " Wellington Llyod.

Drake, now that he calmed down a smidge, started thinking and he realized that it made some sense. Rhonda is a total gossip and she is certainly petty and vindictive enough to do this sort of thing.

He was mad but to his surprise, Helga looked even madder.

"Helga, do you even know where we're going?...'Drake asked his steaming girlfriend.

"Doi! To find Princess..."Helga said as she stomped the halls, determined to find the school's biggest gossip and make her pay.

" ** _HELGA!.._**."Arnold shouted as he ran up behind them.

She was so mad about Rhonda, that she actually forgot about him. Drake just sent him a glare.

"What are you still doing here?..."Drake said.

Sure, he wasn't the one to put his secret in the paper, but he still had a grudge over what _he_ did yesterday.

Arnold ignored him and stepped in front of Helga, much to her annoyance.

'Arnold, what are you doing?..."Helga demanded, her patience long gone.

"Just what do you intend to do?..."Arnold asked.

"As I said, I have a bone to pick with Ms. Rhonda Wellington Llyod..."Helga said and Arnold frowned.

"Helga, look...I know what Rhonda did was wrong, putting this story in the paper, but you're not going to do anything rash, are you?..."Arnold asked, worried.

He cares about her but he knew from personal experience that Helga has a bad temper and can be pretty violent. He just didn't want her to do something she'd regret.

"My girlfriend here isn't going to do anything Ms. Priss doesn't deserve..."Drake said and Arnold sent him a glare.

"I was speaking to Helga..."Arnold said and Drake sent him a harsh glare, still ticked.

"And she already told you that she was going to go speak to Rhonda..."Drake said and Arnold was still glaring.

"I do believe that Helga doesn't need you to answer for her..."Arnold said in, what could almost be a rude tone.

Normally, Helga would be perplexed by his attitude but right now, she wants to find Rhonda and yell at her.

"Yes,I can and to answer you, Arnoldo...Drake is right, Rhonda has this coming, so unless you can tell me where to find her, quit wasting my time!..."Helga said, her anger making her especially nasty right now.

"Helga..."Arnold said.

"She said to quit wasting her time..."Drake shot and Arnold soon glared at him again.

Both boys were in another harsh staring contest, the dislike between them was plain as day. After a long time, the two boys looked away and Drake spoke up.

"Come on, Helga..."Drake said, only to see that she was gone.

"Helga?..."Drake said and Arnold then noticed that she was absent.

"Where did she go?..."Arnold said in worry.

The two boys didn't realize until it was too late, that Helga, who when angry, got impatient and stubborn, and she just continued to search for Ms. Rhonda Wellington-Llyod, not bothering to wait for them.

* * *

 _With Helga_

It didn't take long for Helga to find Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, who had just gotten out of the girl's bathroom after brushing her hair for the fifth time today.

As soon as she saw her, she had a snobby look on her face, while Helga matched up to her, seething.

" _RHONDA!._.."Helga yelled as soon as she saw her.

"Oh, hello Helga..."Rhonda said in a condescending way.

"Don't give me that! It was you, wasn't it?!...Helga shouted as she pointed a finger threateningly.

Rhonda crossed her arms and looked uninterested.

"Me what?.."Rhonda said with disinterest and Helga shoved the paper into the other girl's face. Rhonda had to back away just to get a good look.

"You know what! The newspaper! Drake!..."Helga said in outrage and Rhonda smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Surprised it took you this long, Pataki..."Rhonda said as she looked at her nails.

"I know you could be rotten Rhonda, but how could you do this to Drake her-..."Helga paused as she turned and saw neither Drake, nor Arnold there.

 _"Huh? I thought they were right behind me.._."Helga thought, only for Rhonda to scoff.

"I did what had to be done..."Rhonda said and Helga got angrier.

Angrier, but still confused about something.

"How did you even find out? It was just me and Arnold!..."Helga demanded.

"I have my ways..."Rhonda shrugged.

Helga got angrier and even more disgusted by her whole attitude towards this thing.

"Dp you have any idea what you did to Drake?!..."Helga said.

"I only revealed the truth, nothing more, nothing less..."Rhonda said.

"You ruined his reputation, you humiliated him in front of the entire school and for what? All because of that petty grudge you have against him, just because he spilled some milk on your shoes and doesn't take lip from you! I can't believe you would sink so low!..." Helga shouted.

Rhonda scoffed.

"Me low? That's rich, considering what _Drake_ pulled off. He's a thug and clearly beneath even someone like you..."Rhonda said, and Helga knew that was meant to be taken exactly as it sounded.

"Drake is not a thug! I know what he did but he's changed..."Helga said.

"Oh please, Helga...look, I can almost understand your allure to him, but if you are going to go for bad boys, even you can be more selective and go for the harmless kind of rebels instead of flat out thugs like Drake..."Rhonda said.

"HE IS **_NOT_** A THUG AND HE'S **NOT** A BAD BOY!..."Helga yelled at her.

"Drake is not a bad person, he might be a blockhead at times and yeah, he made a mistake and regrets it. He moved on!..." Helga stated.

"Like you moved on from Arnold?..." Rhonda questioned.

Helga was about to answer, but found nothing could come out her mouth. It was then that she paled when it dawned on her.

" _She knows?!_..."Helga thought in dread.

"Don't even bother denying it...it was so obvious that you liked him...all that attention and bullying you did to him...it might have been hard to believe in the fourth grade but we are in sixth grade now...I am not as dense as he is..."Rhonda said.

In the past, Helga would have denied this and argue feverishly about it, but right now, she was more worried about Drake, than over something that she no longer wants to be a part of .

She shook her head.

"That's irrelevant..we are not talking about Arnold...we're talking about Drake...I just have to know why did you do something like that to him?..."Helga demanded.

"I was merely informing our friends his true colors...I only spoke the truth..."Rhonda said and Helga gritted her teeth.

"You don't give a darn about telling anyone the truth, you just wanted to hurt Drake...well, congratulations, you did it. His life is ruined because of you...!"The blonde girl said in anger.

"Is it? I was just telling the truth and everyone deserved to know, even you...I can't believe I am saying this but even you can do better, Helga..People like him don't change..."Rhonda questioned.

Helga was even angrier now, not just over what Rhonda did but by her hypocrisy as well. And Helga believed Rhoda needed a reminder.

"You're one to talk!..."She said.

Rhonda dropped her look, surprised by that.

"What do you mean?..."Rhonda demanded.

"You used to treat Big Patty like that and now look! You two aren't exactly at each other's throats!"..." Helga points out furiously.

"Her name is not Big Patty, it is just Patty..."Rhonda argued.

"That is my point, you used to hate her and treat her like she was a delinquent and now, next to Nadine, she is practically your best friend..."Helga pointed out.

"Not to mention, you and Harold..."Helga paused.

Rhonda paused for a moment, thinking what she just said.

 _"She...has a point._.."Rhonda thought, before shaking it away, being stubborn.

She still didn't want to admit that what she did was unwarranted.

"Harold and Patty might be gruff at times but they don't have a record as fat as Drake's..."Rhonda said, crossing her arms, though her expression did soften a bit.

She wanted to introduce her to Old Betsy and the Five Avengers but Principal Wartz and Mr. Simmons were at the end of the hall and would be able to see them from here, so that is out.

"If it wasn't for the fact that there are witnesses and I can't afford detention today..."Helga growled, before turning away from her.

"You have always been a piece of work, Rhonda...but this is the lowest thing you have ever done...if you did this because of your issue with me, or more pathetically, because you were just mad because of your petty grudge with Drake...or even the Curly threat...or, even worse, due to your obsession with gossip and needing to have some form of attention or drama in your sad, fashion focused little life, then I only have this to say...congratulations for finally reaching a new low, becoming even more petty and vindictive that I ever was..."Helga said and Rhonda remained silent as she said this.

"Drake is a nice guy, he showed me that he is and unlike you, he is capable of feeling regret and guilt, which is more than you seem capable of doing right now..."Helga said harshly.

"I am leaving now, because I have to go clean up the big mess you made but hear this, school will be over in just a few hours and I'd suggest sleeping with one eye open..."Helga said as she turned away, leaving behind a wide eye and almost shaken looking Rhonda Llyod in disgust.

Helga stormed away.

"Helga!..." Rhona called out.

Helga rose her hand in her direction, not bothering to look back.

"Save it!..."She shouted as she marched away, obviously going to go find Drake.

Rhonda just remained there, still processing what the former school bully just said and once she did, her satisfaction, smugness and pride from earlier were gone...

Now, she just frowned.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Drake: Friend or Foe?_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer for their help :)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **A/N(3):** Just a reminder, this story is on TV Tropes, so feel free to add any tropes :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Kryten:** Not today...

 **61394:** You got that right...

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, Helga did and will too, but right now, her main focus is finding Drake.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	57. Drake: Friend or Foe?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 57:_** _ **Drake: Friend or Foe**_?

With Helga now gone, both Drake and Arnold realized that they were now alone.

And neither were particularly pleased with each other, given the circumstances.

"This is your fault!..." Drake said to Arnold.

Arnold glared back.

"I didn't tell Rhonda, she must have overheard me and Helga!..." He fired back.

"You should have left well enough alone!..." Drake shot.

"You should have left Helga alone!..."Arnold shot back.

Both boys glared at each other in the eyes.

Drake was very tempted to fight right now, he even had his fists ready to fight and while normally pacifistic in nature, Arnold was beginning to feel the temptation too before he sighed in impatience.

"We don't have time for this...We need to find Helga..." Arnold said.

Drake's glare intensified a bit before groaning.

"Fine... but only because we're looking for her..."Drake said.

Both boys shared one last glare before they kept going.

 _"What does Helga actually see in him?._.."Arnold thought.

 _"What kind of friend was he to Helga?..."_ Drake thought.

* * *

Drake was walking down the hallway, right next to Arnold. Despite the fact that his face was on the front page, he had hoped not many students read the paper.

 _"Just chill...I mean who reads the paper nowadays right?.._."He thought, trying to convince himself more than anything.

Drake realized his hopelessness when he saw some of the students looking at him. Students who read the paper and recognized the now not-delinquent Drake.

There were whispers and murmurs.

 _"Look, there he is..."_

 _"I knew he was trouble..."_

 _"Pataki must be crazy to go to him.."_

Drake felt so exposed and tense and he hated it. Arnold was still glaring at him and it didn't help.

"Drake!..."Helga called as she approached them.

"Helga!..."Both Arnold and Drake exclaimed in the same time, only to glare at each other once more.

Helga ignored this as she just went to Drake, not even looking at Arnold.

"Where did you go? I thought you were right behind me..."Helga said.

"S-Sorry..."Drake said.

"Helga...I am glad that you are alright...look...I really need to speak to you...'Arnold said, only for Drake to glare back.

Helga spoke first.

"Arnold, not now..Drake and I have to talk..."Helga said, not even turning to face his.

"But Helga..."Arnold argued.

"I think you have done enough..."Drake said.

"Now listen here, I-..."

"Just go, Arnold..."Helga said.

It wasn't a demand, it wasn't a flat out order. No, Helga was just stating that he should leave.

Arnold was the look on her face and her attitude towards him and he hated it.

"Helga..."Arnold said, sounding hurt by her attitude.

In the past, she would have felt guilty but right now, she wasn't. Right now, her main concern is Drake. Arnold hated this and as much as he wanted to speak to her, he knew that she wouldn't do so.

The football headed boy sighed sadly.

"Okay, we can talk later..."Arnold said as he walked away.

 _"Fat chance._."Helga thought as she turned her attention to Drake.

"Hey...are...are you okay?..."Helga asked, not to regret as she knew that was a stupid question.

Drake answered her though.

"No, I am not..."Drake confessed.

"I talked to Rhonda and she admitted it...maybe if we both talk to her, we can make her take it back..."Helga said.

"You don't get it Helga...it's too late...she can't take this back...no one can..."Drake said in misery.

He noticed once again that everyone was looking at him.

Drake got slightly defensive as the kids came by slowly. It creeped him out. It wasn't until a random student spoke up, that Drake realized his situation.

"Is it true?..."One of them asked as he showed the paper.

That student got a smack upside the head from another student.

"Of course it is, idiot! You don't just ask someone if they're a delinquent. They'll lie about it..."Squeaky Peterson said as she stayed back.

"Even Drake?..."He asked.

Helga got mad and answered for Drake.

"He is **_NOT_** a delinquet! Rhonda The Big Mouth was wrong!..."Helga argued but it did little good.

That got the students jittering up a rumor storm. It drove Drake to really put on his defenses, along with some anger.

" _Why did this have to happen? It was suppose to be different here..."_ Drake thought, as Helga tried to confort him.

"Drake...come on..."Helga said, as she knew that she had to get him away from here.

However, friends of Drake started to gather around, including some of their friends on the soccer team. They wanted to know if everything was true.

"Is it true?..."Park asked, looking surprised.

Drake felt more shame when he saw his expression.

"Tell me it's a lie!..."Katrinka said and Drake's shame got worse.

Helga tried to help as much as she could.

"Guys, Drake isn't a delinquent, ever since he came here, he has been cool with everyone and you saw it, Rhonda was just spreading nasty rumors..."Helga shouted.

As much as she tried to convince their friends, Drake was still in deep, emotional turmoil and it was affecting his temper right now.

Iggy saw this and decided to try and approach him.

"Drake! Drake!..." Iggy called out, but people were too loud.

Iggy decided to try and get closer.

Because he was still enraged, Drake wasn't paying attention to anyone, not even Helga... only his thoughts.

" _I can't believe this... Everything I've done until now is ruined... All because of... Arnold..."_ Drake thought, feel his temper rise at the thought of him.

He was too angry and unfocused to notice what happened next.

"Drake?..."Iggy called again as he tapped Drake's shoulder to grab his attention, but Drake was still fueled with rage.

Drake turned around and accidentally hit Iggy in the face. The sound of Iggy's glasses hitting the floor could be heard by everyone, even Helga.

 _"Oh no.._."Helga thought.

She knew that this was an accident but the other's didn't.

 _"Oh no.._."Drkae thought in horror as he realized what he had done,everyone around could be heard murmuring.

 _"Did you see that?..."_

 _"Drake hit Iggy..."_

 _"Aren't they friends?..."_

 _"He really is a delinquent..."_

"N-No...it was an accident! I swear!..."Drake said as he reached out to help Iggy up, but the boy backed away.

"D-Drake..."Iggy said, actually looking nervous.

Drake reached out in an attempt to dilute the situation with Iggy, but the boy backed away and ran. Drake turned his focus to the audience around him. Everyone was now looking at Drake and the dark haired boy saw something that he hoped that he would never see here.

 _Fear..._

"Stop staring at me!..."Drake said as he started running away.

"Drake!..."Helga called out as she went after him.

He needs her, she knew that he does.

* * *

 _Later_

She managed to find him, ironically, in a place that she was already really familiar with.

The janitor's closet.

"Drake..."Helga said as she saw the look on his face.

He didn't saw anything because he didn't need to. That look was enough to show how he was feeling right now.

"I didn't mean to hit him, it was an accident..."Drake said.

"I know..I know..."Helga said as he just looked at his feet.

He looked so vulnereable right now and Helga just wanted to help him.

"Look...Drake...you and I both know that you didn't mean to hit Iggy and you aren't that bad guy the paper described you as..."Helga started.

"Yeah but thanks to Ms. Priss, the rest of the school thinks that..."Drake said.

"They are morons and sheep who believe anything in print but we know that you aren't like that..."Helga said as she sat next to him.

"You don't get it Helga, even Rhonda can't take back what she wrote down, everyone already saw the picture and they now see me as...the old Drake..."He said, looking so vulnerable right now.

"This whole thing was suppose to be my fresh start and it's ruined..."Drake said, looking depressed.

Helga saw this and frowned. She was going to get rid of that sad look on his face and she had an idea on how to do that.

"Ugh! We have already been over this..you made a mistake and you were already punished for it, learned your lesson and moved on, forgive and forget...so just forgive yourself, forget this and move on like you did before.."Helga said.

"But-

"Drake, you are a different guy now, and I know that and your real friends know that too...Katrinka, Park and Peapod Kid just need to be told the whole story..."Helga said.

"I will tell them...'She said.

"But what if they don't believe us... everyone else doesn't..." He said.

"They all see me as who I once was..."He said.

Helga hugged him, trying to give him comfort.

"Drake..." She said in a soothing tone.

"Everyone is afraid of me now..."Drake said sadly.

"Everyone used to be afraid of me too, and some of them still are...look, Drake...you are a good guy, who has already did your time...you've changed and so have I...we just have to show everyone that you are not that kind of Drake anymore.."Helga said.

"How?..."Drake asked and Helga didn't know how to answer, but she gave him a soft smile.

"We just have to work on it, one day at a time...you said back home that everyone at your school forgave you..."She said.

"More or less..."Drake said.

"Then we can do that again...we'll work on it..."Helga said as she remained close to him.

Despite his humiliation and suffering, Drake sent her a small smile.

"How did I get someone like you to stick by a mess like me?..."Drake said, actually sounding happy right now as he held her hand.

"Just luck, I guess..."Helga shrugged as she remained with him in the Janitor's closet for the time being.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Not Broken_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer for their help :)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **EugeArg:** How's this for an update?

 **Kryten:** Looks like it.

 **Invader Johnny:** We shall see...we shall see...

 **DanteVirgil09:** Thank you :)

 **61394:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	58. Not Broken

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 58:_** _ **Not**_ ** _Broken_**

 _Previously_

 _"Everyone is afraid of me now..."Drake said sadly._

 _"Everyone used to be afraid of me too, and some of them still are...look, Drake...you are a good guy, who has already_ did _your time...you've changed and so have I...we just have to show everyone that you are not that kind of Drake anymore.."Helga said._

 _"How?..."Drake asked and Helga didn't know how to answer, but she gave him a soft smile._

 _"We just have to work on it, one day at a time...you said back home that everyone at your school forgave you..."She said._

 _"More or less..."Drake said._

 _"Then we can do that again...we'll work on it..."Helga said as she remained close to him._

 _Despite his humiliation and suffering, Drake sent her a small smile._

 _"How did I get someone_ like _you to stick by a mess like me?..."Drake said, actually sounding happy right now as he held her hand._

 _"Just luck, I guess..."Helga shrugged as she remained with him in the Janitor's closet for the time being._

* * *

Rhonda Wellington Llyod is many things.

She is the richest, most fashionable girl at PS. 118, an and coming video blogging super star and very prim, posh, pretty and practically perfect and that's just her own view of herself.

However, aside from all her wealth and taste, there is one other thing she has in a similar quantity.

Pride...

She has a lot of that, and it is very hard to convince this girl when she is wrong.

Though at times, someone does manage to do that...

Helga had called her out for exposing Drake and she said some things that unfortunately struck a nerve with the dark haired girl.

 _"Was I wrong? I mean...he is a jerk and so is Helga but.._."Rhonda thought, shaking her head.

She didn't do anything wrong, that is what she told herself. Drake was the one who broke the rules and got into fights, not to mention that he has been especially rude and nasty to her since he got here.

Rhonda made her dislike for Drake obvious since his first week at PS. 118. It wasn't because of what happened to her shoes...anymore, at least.

It's just...he was just so infuriating.

Sure, maybe some girls might find him to be cute and funny and admittingly, even Rhonda had to admit that when she first saw him, he wasn't hard on the eyes but that was before she was exposed to his less than appealing personality.

He is very rude, always cracking jokes at her expense, calling her that insulting nickname " _Ms. Priss"_ and acting like he is some big shot just because he won a few measly games of soccer. He also seems to have poor taste in women if he finds someone like Helga to be girlfriend material...that was what she thought at first.

However, discovering that he was also a delinquent actually made sense as to why he would be interested in someone like Helga, even if she is still a very uncouth, unfeminine, aggressive and anti-social girl and Drake is an arrogant, rude, self centered brute.

That was what she thought when she first discovered his nasty little secret.

It also frustrated her that so many of their peers actually liked him and thought he was cool, strong and funny. He was a new kid and a jerk, but for some reason, he was well liked too. It was inconceivable to her.

Drake Sanchez is a total jerk and even Arnold has made it obvious that he can't stand the guy and if someone like Arnold doesn't like you, you know that they are no good.

That is Drake Sanchez.

He was a cocky, loud mouth jerk and Helga has a lot of nerve calling her a hypocrite, considering all of the nasty stuff _she_ has done over the years.

They are the ones who did something wrong, not her!

He deserved what she did to him. He did!

The dark haired girl kept walking through the halls, only to hear something coming from a nearby janitor's closet.

It sounded like people talking.

"Huh?..."Rhonda said as her snoopiness...I mean...curioisity got the better of her and she pressed her ear against the door.

Just then, she heard two voices that she recognized: Helga and Drake...

She also heard that one of them sounded like they were trying hard not to cry..

" _Huh?.._."Rhonda thought as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Look...Drake...you and I both know that you didn't mean to hit Iggy and you aren't that bad guy the paper described you as..."She heard Helga say.

 _"He hit Iggy?_..."Rhonda thought, confused.

Then she heard Drake speaking.

"Yeah but thanks to Ms. Priss, the rest of the school thinks that..."Drake said.

Rhonda frowned when she heard her hated nickname but Helga continued, obviously trying to give him some sort of pep talk.

"They are morons and sheep who believe anything in print but we know that you aren't like that..."Helga said.

It actually surprised Rhonda. Helga has never been the sympathetic, comforting type before...and the more she listen, the more hurt Drake sounded.

"You don't get it Helga, even Rhonda can't take back what she wrote down, everyone already saw the picture and they now see me as...the old Drake..."He said.

" _Old Drake?._.."Rhonda thought, only to hear that his voice was practically breaking at the next line he said.

"This whole thing was suppose to be my fresh start and it's ruined..."Drake said, sounding like he was miserable.

"Ugh! We have already been over this..you made a mistake and you were already punished for it, learned your lesson and moved on, forgive and forget...so just forgive yourself, forget this and move on like you did before.."Helga said.

 _"Forgive and forget?..._ "Rhonda thought, surprised.

"Drake, you are a different guy now, and I know that and your real friends know that too...Katrinka, Park and Peapod Kid just need to be told the whole story..."Helga said.

"I will tell them...'She said.

"But what if they don't believe us... everyone else doesn't..." He said.

"They all see me as who I once was..."He said, sounding like he was sniffeling.

Rhonda heard Drake's tone and even if she didn't see his face...he sounded like he was really, **_REALLY_** hurt...and it made the dark hair girl back away.

" _What have I done?.._."Rhonda thought to herself.

She didn't want to hear any more of this.

Her smugness, her satisfaction and conviction from earlier was now gone...

She didn't feel so prideful anymore.

* * *

 _With Helga and Drake_

Both of them would have remained hidden in the janitor's closet all day if they could but they knew that it would only suceed in making Drake look even worse.

They went back to class, but once they got there, eveyrone was looking at Drake funny. Helga could only do her best to be there for him.

She saw the looks on Park, Katrinka and Peapod kids faces and she knew that as close as she has become to them now, they were practically Drake's best friends since he got here.

Their reaction was hurting him so much.

She quickly wrote three seperate notes for each of them and when used the excuse to go sharpen her pencil, discreetly placing each note on their desk, before she casually walked back.

Mr. Simmon's didn't notice, but Drake did.

'What did you do?..."He whispered.

"I said that I was going to help you clean up this mess...this is me doing it..."She whispered back.

"Helga, is there something you'd like to say?..."Mr. Simmon's asked, having noticed her talking to Drake.

"No Mr. Simmons..."Helga said quickly, knowing that this is a really delicate matter.

Helga focused entirely on trying to fix Drake's ruined reputation. She didn't notice or care that another pair of piercing green eyes was looking at her.

Arnold kept glancing at her every few moments. He couldn't focus on class, all he could focus on the fact that she was still with Drake, sitting next to him and actually feeling sorry for him of all things, instead of dumping him for being a brute and a delinquent, like she should have.

 _"Helga, why are you doing this? He is just a delinquent and a jerk...he's no good for you...you deserve better.._."Arnold thought, his eyes still on them.

"Hey Arnold..."Gerald whispered, having notice his expression.

"What?...'Arnold said, his tone was even edgy.

That surprised Gerald to be honest.

"What is going on with you?..."Gerald asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..."Arnold muttered, but his tone is bitter.

It makes Gerald even more worried. He would have asked but Mr. Simmons then issues a pop quiz and he knew that he would have to wait until after class in order to find out what is wrong with his best friend today.

Unknown to him, Arnold wasn't the only one looking at the unusual couple.

Rhonda had sent a few glances in their direction too, remembering the conversation that she had heard earlier. Seeing the look on Drake's face made her feel worse.

She sighed as she just tried to continue with the quiz. She was so out of it, that she didn't even notice that a note had been placed on her desk earlier...

* * *

 _Later_

 _With Arnold_

The bell rang and after the quiz, all Arnold wanted to do was talk with Helga. But she was sticking with Drake, despite the fact that the entire school was scared of him and knew about him being a delinquent.

 _"Why is she doing this? She can do so much better.._."Arnold thought as he place picked up his books.

He did notice a note on his desk.

"Huh?..."Arnold questioned.

He opened it and read it.

 ** _"I know that you are confused and have questions...meet me at the soccer field after school, at 3:30 on the dot...we have to talk_**

 ** _-Helga G. Pataki..."_**

"Helga?!..."Arnold exclaimed, earning some looks but he didn't care.

He was so happy to have gotten this note and the fact that **_SHE_** actually was going to talk to him. Maybe what he said finally sunk in.

"Arnold, what's wrong?.."Gerald asked, only to see a smile on his face.

The first one that he has seen all day.

"Nothing...nothing is wrong..."Arnold said, placing the note in his pocket for safe keeping.

* * *

 _After School_

Drake Sanchez thought the final bell would never ring. He had spent the day trying to convince everyone that he wasn't that jerk in the paper.

He even went to Iggy to apologize and explain what happen but it was obvious that he was still shook up over being hit.

It really hurt Drake.

He actually liked Iggy and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt anyone.

He wanted to go home, but unfortunately, Helga wouldn't let him. She was currently dragging him who-knows where.

"Where are you taking me?..."Drake asked.

"To the soccer field..we are going to fix this with the people who matter and after that, the rest of the world..."Helga said.

Drake was confused as he made it to the soccer field, only to get mad when he saw that only one person was already there.

 ** _"YOU AGAIN?..._** "Drake shouted, causing Arnold to turn around and look upset.

"What is he doing here? Helga, you said that you had to talk to me..."Arnold exclaimed.

"About what?..."Drake asked.

"Cool it you two...Arnold, the reason I asked you to come is that Drake and I have to clear this mess with everyone..."Helga said.

Arnold was going to argue, only to blink when he heard what she said.

"Everyone?..."Arnold questioned.

"Why did you have to bring him?..."Drake asked.

"Because he's involved in this too..."Helga said.

Before either could say anything else, someone else came to the scene.

It was Park, Peapod Kid, Katrinka and the rest of the soccer team. Even Molly is there too. Phoebe also appeared to, no doubt by Helga's request.

"What is this?..."Drake asked.

"Your chance to say your side of the story..."Helga said to her boyfriend.

She check and saw that everyone she summoned arrived...all but one that is...

" _She is impossible.._.'Helga thought as she was even madder at a certain flashy gossip monger who didn't show up.

"We got your note, Helga..."Katrinka said, showing a note she received, telling her to come here.

"What is this about?..."Park asked, looking lost.

"I take it everyone here has heard or is involved with what was shown in today's school paper..."Helga said with edge in her tone.

"The reason I called you all here, is to straighten everything out and have Drake tell his side of the story..."Helga said and Drake was surprised.

"You all have an image of Drake Sanchez in your head...well, I invited you all here to show you how wrong you guys are..."Helga said.

"H-Helga...I don't think..."Drake was silenced when Helga placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Drake...you are a good guy...I am just giving you a chance to tell your side of the story and prove it..."She whispered to him.

Despite what he felt for most of this day, Drake suddenly felt like he could do anything, just because of the kind of look she gave him.

He felt so broken today...but he realized now that with Helga by his side, he can't be broken.

Not with her around, at least.

He nodded and then decided to do this.

After all, what does he have to lose at this point? At least now, he could tell his side of the story...

He just hoped that Helga is right and his friends would be able to tell that he truly has changed.

 _"Here goes everything._..'Drake thought as he prepared for what would probably be the most difficult explanation of his entire sixth grade life.

Oh boy.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Explanations and Apologies_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Invader Johnny:** You were right about that...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	59. Explanations and Apologies

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 59:_** _ **Explanations and Apologies**_

 _Previously_

 _"H-Helga...I don't think..."Drake was silenced when Helga placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Drake...you are a good guy...I am just giving you a chance to tell your side of the story and prove it..."She whispered to him._

 _Despite what he felt for most of this day, Drake suddenly felt like he could do anything, just because of the kind of look she gave him._

 _He felt so broken today...but he realized now that with Helga by his side, he can't be broken._

 _Not with her around, at least._

 _He nodded and then decided to do this._

 _After all, what does he have to lose at this point? At least now, he could tell his side of the story..._

 _He just hoped that Helga is right and his friends would be able to tell that he truly has changed._

 _"Here goes everything..._ 'Drake _thought as he prepared for what would probably be the most difficult explanation of his entire_ sixth grade _life._

 _Oh boy._

* * *

Drake Sanchez found himself surrounded by a large group of acquaintances...and Arnold.

He saw his friends and teammates here. He saw Molly, Elmer, Sara, Tara, Dennis, Wally, Park, Pea-pod Kid and Katrinka, who also looked like they were expecting an explanation. Even Harold, Sid and Stinky were here, along with Gerald, who came with Phoebe.

With Helga's hand gently squeezing his, he looked at his friends...hoping that they still are his friends.

"Okay...now...as Helga said, the reason you guys are all here...is because...I...I..."Drake trailed off a bit, not sure how to continue.

Helga squeezed his hand a bit more to calm him down.

"What Drake is trying to say is that you all have questions about the whole **_"Drake: Friend or Foe?_** " hooey...well, Drake is going to explain his side of the story and if you have any doubts, I will let you know that it's true..."Helga said in an edgy tone.

"So, any questions you might have, me and Drake are more than happy to answer and let you know truth from meaningless gossip..."Helga said as she turned to Drake.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, I'm ready..."Drake said, wanting to get this over with and hoping that Helga is right.

"Drake? Is anything in the newspaper true? Are you...like that?..."Molly asked and Drake sighed.

"No..not anymore, at least..."Drake said, getting everyone's attention.

"It was a few years ago...back at my old school...I...did things that I'm not proud of..."Drake said as he began to explain about his past misdeeds.

Since the newspaper didn't mention anything about Gwen, The Dragons or military school, he wondered if he should mention it, but Helga whispered that it's not necessary...for now at least.

Baby steps...baby steps...

He explained to them the things he did like cutting class, pranks, getting into fights, disrespecting teachers, harassing the other students and some petty school vandalism, admitting them.

"I know now that doing those things were wrong and I regret them, but for what's it's worth, I have already been punished...i just don't know why I have such a short temper..."Drake said, looking down.

Helga squeezed his hand a little tighter, soothing him a bit.

"Look, the point is that..yeah, he did some stuff but he regrets them and he has changed...I know that he has..."Helga said to the others in an emphatic way.

Sid stepped forward.

"Yeah... well...your stamp of approval isn't exactly comforting with everything you've done..."Sid pointed out.

"Yeah, even Arnold doesn't like the guy and he gets along with everyone..." Harold said.

"Not everyone Harold..." Arnold said looking Helga for a second before looking away.

Before he could voice his concerns, Park spoke up, on behalf of Drake's friends.

"Drake? What made you change?...'Park couldn't help but ask.

Drake flinched, before he sighed, knowing that he can't lie anymore.

"I...did something really, **_REALLY_** stupid...there was this group of bad kids that I really wanted to join and...they told me to do something that...ended up with someone innocent getting hurt and..I had to confess..."Drake said, looking away now.

Everyone was looking at him now, he felt more shame.

"I am sorry that I never told anyone about this...I...I was just ashamed of my past and I wanted to put it behind me but...I am sorry..."Drake said, looking down.

"I meant it when I said that I wanted a new start and...I did love being on the soccer team and making new friends here...I understand if...you guys all might be...mad at me...and might not want me on the team anymore..."Drake said, feeling so vulnerable.

Helga felt so sorry for him right now. She knew personally how this kind of vulnerability could make a tough person feel.

"Look guys...I know that we haven't always had the best relationship but I can say for certain that Drake means what he says..."Helga said.

"How can you be so sure?..."Gerald couldn't help but ask.

"Because I trust him..."She said without hesitation.

It stunned Arnold to be honest.

 _"She still trusts him?! Even after what happened?..._ "Arnold thought incredulously.

"Can I say something?..."Arnold said, only for Helga to send him a glare.

"I am _**NOT**_ done talking here..."Helga hissed, surprising Arnold by her tone.

Phoebe saw this and decided to intervene.

"Arnold...shush..."Phoebe whispered harshly to the oblong headed boy.

Helga then continued with her little speech here.

"Look...it's true...Drake made some bad choices, but it is also true that he has learned from them and that he is not that kind of person anymore. I know because I gave him a chance to show me the kind of person he is now..."Helga said, feeling so strange.

Usually, it is Arnold who goes around spouting stuff like giving people second chances and learning from your mistakes.

"And what kind of person is that?..."Elmer asked.

"Cocky but skilled, loud but fun, tough but also nice...In other words, the same kind of guy that we have been seeing since we met him..."Helga said.

"Come on guys...we have known Drake since the start of the semester and I want you all to mention one time he tried to bully or hurt anyone here personally..."Helga challenged.

No one, not even Arnold, who desperately wanted to say something, couldn't honestly say that Drake has done anything bad to him. The closest would probably be when he acted so hostile to him when he thought he had been the one to spread the rumors but he doubt that be any good.

Everyone else realized that they couldn't say anything like that and Helga nodded.

"You see...if Drake still was that awful person, he wouldn't hesitate to do those things and not care who thought..."Helga said.

"He's a changed person and he is still the cool guy that you all considered a friend...he just made some bad choices, that's all..."Helga said.

"Besides, we've all pulled a few doozies once or twice...me a lot of time...at least Drake admits he was wrong and is trying to be a better person..."Helga said as she sent him a smile.

"And he's been doing a good job on that..."She said.

Drake looked at her in amazement, feeling something deep in his gut when she said that.

It made him smile, among other things.

 _"She really is something else.._.'Drake thought.

He then saw the entire audience, and sighed.

"Once again, I am sorry that I never told you guys but I mean it when I said that I have changed and I am not that person anymore..."Drake said, looking down.

He was silent...until Molly step forward.

"I believe him..."Molly said, surprising everyone.

There were some surprised gasps and whispers from the gathered kids but Molly stood her ground looking Drake in the eye

Arnold shook his head, unable to comprehend her words.

"Really?!..." He asked.

"Yeah..." Molly says. "He's honest. I can tell..."She said.

"You can?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. You regret what you did, right?...She asked.

" Drake nodded.

"And you want to be a better person?..."She asked again.

"Of course..." Drake answered.

"Everyone deserves a chance to fix things if they genuinely want it." Molly said. "We shouldn't condemn you for something you've clearly grown to regret..."She said wisely.

Drake smiled.

"You mean it?..." He asked.

"Yeah, Molly Rivers is a good judge of character and I can tell that you aren't lying..."Molly said and Drake looked relieved.

The rest of the soccer team and the others all began to nod and realize her point.

Helga smiled, seeing this.

"Yeah...Drake's awesome" Wally said.

"He's one of the best guys we have on and off the field..." Park said

"Exactly! Besides, Helga's been nice this year, so if she trusts him and Molly trusts him than I'll trust him..." Peapod kid said.

Molly smiled when she saw that the others began to nod in agreement.

"Besides, you are a great team mate..the soccer team wouldn't be the same without you..."Molly said

Both Drake and Helga cracked a smile at that.

"Thank you..."Helga mouthed to Molly, who despite their tense relationship, smiled back.

"Pay me back on the field Pataki, I want that trophy..."Molly whispered.

Helga smirked.

Drake sighed, feeling a great weigh being lifted from his shoulders. His friends weren't going to abandon him like he feared.

It's a miracle!

Everyone's giving him a chance...everyone but one, that is...

Arnold was unfettered, to say the least.

 _"I...I can't believe this._.."Arnold thought, stunned by what he was witnessing.

Everyone was forgiving Drake and Helga was still letting him hold her hand!

It's...it's just absurd.

The crowd began to disperse seeing that Drake was done talking, Gerald even left with Phoebe...

There only a few stragglers, one of them being Arnold.

"What was with him?..."Helga thought, noticing that he hasn't left yet, even after Drake explained everything.

She also notice the glare in his eyes.

He still kept his glare at Drake. One that Drake returned.

" _This doesn't make any sense...I thought he would have forgiven and forgotten once he got the whole story, like he always does..."_ She thought, confused.

Helga had known Arnold for years and he never acted like this before.

True, there were people he couldn't get along with, such as the river pirate La Sombra but he never went out of his way to pick a fight with them.

"What is on his mind?..."Helga thought, while Drake and Arnold had their own thoughts.

 _"Football shaped little big mouth_..."Drake thought hatefully.

 _"Ill-behaved juvenile delinquent..you might have Helga fooled but not for long.._."Arnold thought scornfully.

He decided he needed to speak with Helga and approached her.

"Helga...can I speak to you alone...for a moment?..."Arnold said through clenched teeth.

Helga was surprised by this.

She still didn't understand why the explanation and Drake's sincerity didn't change his tune.

Drake frowned as he stepped forward.

"Anything you've got to say to her, you can say in front of me...'Drake said, holding back his anger.

"I am sorry, but this is a private matter that involves her and me..."Arnold said.

"Do you think that I-

Drake was silenced when Helga placed her hand on his shoulder, sending him a look.

"Chill, Drake..."Helga said, before turning to Arnold.

"Is it _really_ important, Arnoldo?..."Helga asked and Arnold blinked.

It's been a while since she has called him by that nickname...it was almost refreshingly strange.

He nodded.

Helga sighed in the only way Helga was going to get answers out of that stubborn football head was to confront him

"Fine...five minutes, but then I am leaving..."Helga said and Arnold nodded.

Drake didn't like this. He wanted to argue but Helga just gave him a look and said this.

"I'll be right back..."Helga said before Arnold lead her to the other end of the field, too far away for his ears to hear.

" _I still can't believe she's talking to that jerk.._."Drake thought with his arms crossed.

Drake didn't like watching that jerk Arnold talking to his girlfriend like this.

He didn't like that jerk Arnold, period!

* * *

 _With Arnold_

Arnold lead Helga to the far end of the field.

He would have her as far away as possible from Drake Sanchez, but Helga angrily snatched her hand out of his.

"What's the big idea, Arnold?..."Helga shouted, well passed annoyed right now.

"Why did you defend him?" Arnold questioned.

He is obviously referring to Drake.

Helga folded her arms and sent him a serious look.

"Because he's my _boyfriend.._. doi!..."Helga said.

"After all that, you _**still**_ want him for a boyfriend?!..." Arnold was dumbfounded.

Helga gritted her teeth. She was very well passed annoyed by his _"over-protectiveness"_ so to speak. It got under her skin a _**LONG**_ time ago.

The pony tailed blonde marched up to him, staring to him face to face with a heated glare.

"Listen here, Football Head! Who I date is none of your business..." Helga said with arms crossed.

"Helga, I am just trying to look out for you, Drake is-

"A nice guy who made a mistake...he's changed and move on..."Helga said.

"How can you believe what he says?...'Arnold exclaimed, getting worked up here.

So is Helga...

"Because I like him and I trust him..."Helga said.

For reasons she couldn't figure out, Arnold looked even more upset when she said that and got more frantic.

"You deserve better!..." Arnold said.

"Who are you to think that?!..." Helga yelled.

"Helga, Drake Sanchez is trouble and that's all he'll ever be! You're better off without him!..."Arnold yelled back.

Helga was both stunned and outraged by his attitude...and also confused.

"What's with you, Football Head?!..."She shouted at him.

Arnold was genuinely clueless toward what she was talking about, evident by his eyebrow raising.

"What do you mean?..."He said and Helga got madder.

"Why are you so against Drake? What'd he ever do to you?! Heck, you've even forgiven _everyone_ who ever wronged you, even _me!_ If anything, I am the one who probably deserves this attitude the most yet you forgave me..."Helga said.

"Why can't you just forgive Drake? What makes him so different?..."She accused.

Arnold froze there.

 _"Why **AM** I like this with him?._.."He thought.

He had no answer.

At least not one that Helga wouldn't argue with, that is. He already tried to explain to her about his past, his violent actions and how he is no good for her but she won't listen.

He was silent for a few moments before Helga lost her patience.

"Well?! What's your answer?!..."She demanded.

Arnold just remained silent, unable to come up with anything she'd listen to. Unfortunately, Helga got the wrong idea of his silence before turning around.

"Criminy, Arnold! I don't know what's going on with you but leave me and Drake out of it!..."She said before storming away from Arnold.

She then went back to Drake.

"What was that about?..."Drake asked as Helga wrapped her arm around his.

"Nothing important...now come on...let's get out of here..."Helga said.

She soon left with him, not bothering to look back at Arnold.

Arnold just watched her go, unable to understand what's wrong with him.

 _"Why **can't** I accept Drake?..."_ He asked himself in a whisper.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Now What?_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Special thanks to NeoMark and 61394 for helping me out. You guys rock :)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Invader Johnny:** At the very least, Drake's friends are willing to forgive him...but not Arnold.

 **Kimagure Bijin:** You don't have to feel bad...feel free to enjoy it...

 **Ezza:** How's this?

 **Guest:** Sorry but it seems that they still are holding their grudge.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	60. Now What?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 _ **A Broken Heart**_

 ** _Chapter 60: Now What?_**

Gerald Johanssen had just walked off the field with Phoebe.

Today has been a very surprising day, what with Drake's story being in the school paper and then Helga summoning everyone to the soccer field to hear his side of things.

To be honest, Gerald was neutral to the whole thing but hearing Drake's side of the story and Helga's insistence...well, Gerald might be the keeper of the tales, but he liked to think that he was able to tell truth from fiction.

Even he could see that Drake was being sincere and since the guy has never done anything to him personally, he was willing to give him another chance.

"I must say, I am relieved that messy matter has been resolved.."Phoebe said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess...I got to say babe, I was kind of surprise how much Helga defended him..."Gerald said.

"What's so surprising about that? After all, he is her boyfriend and she likes him very much..."Phoebe said without missing a beat.

 _"Speaking of boys that she likes._.."Gerald thought as he turned to see his best friend, only to blink when he saw that he wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Arnold? I thought he left with us..."Gerald said as he looked around.

"There he is..."Phoebe said as she pointed in the direction of the field.

He saw that his best friend and Helga were at the far end of the field, talking.

"What's he doing there?..."Gerald said, as he soon saw Helga marching away angrily from his best friend and then grabbing Drake by the arm, leaving with him.

"What was that about?..."Gerald asked out loud and Phoebe looked concern.

"Oh dear, I better go talk to her...I'll call you later, Gerald.."Phoebe said as she left to go catch up with her best friend.

"Phoebe..."Gerald called out for her but it was too late.

He grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms.

He and Phoebe were suppose to go see a movie this afternoon but Helga's little gathering had gotten in the way and now this.

He soon saw his best friend coming out of the field and Gerald noticed his expression.

He looked down about something.

"Hey Arnold...are you okay?..."Gerald asked.

Arnold had a strange look on his face..before he frowned.

"I'm fine...let's go..."He mumbled as he soon walked away.

Gerald blinked in confusion and concern.

 _"Mmm...mmm...mmm..._ So much for my afternoon..."Gerald mumbled as he went to his best friend, knowing that his movie date was going to be post pone for a while.

* * *

 _With Helga_

" _That lousy, self righteous, overprotective Football headed busybody! Who does he think he is, anyway?!..."_ Helga thought in anger.

Her fight with Arnold was still fresh in her mind and it made her even angrier.

She just didn't understand why Arnold hates Drake so much, it's not like Drake did anything bad to him...right?

"Uh...Helga babe...you're kind of crushing my arm a bit..."Drake said in a pained voice and Helga blinked, realizing what she was doing.

"Oh, sorry about that..."Helga said as she loosen her grip.

"It's alright...lucky for you, I don't break easily..."Drake joked, before asking in a more serious tone.

"Seriously, what's up?..."He asked.

"I guess I am still mad that we still have to deal with the rest of the school acting like idiots tomorrow..."Helga admitted.

"Oh yeah...tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day..."He groaned.

"Aw, suck it up...you're not going to deal with it alone and I'm not going to stop until everyone stops acting like you're Atilla the hun..."Helga said.

"After what you did today, I won't be surprise...thanks again..."Drake said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Helga flushed a bit, but sent him a small smile.

"Aw, don't get all mushy on me...I just told them the truth...and we're both lucky that your friends aren't as dumb as the rest of the masses..."Helga said.

 _"Our_ friends, you mean...'Drake said.

"I...I guess..."Helga said, having to admit it.

She actually did like the other kids on the team and she was relieved that they had listen to them. Even Molly, who was the first to believe Drake's side of the story.

" _I think I'm starting to like that girl..."_ Helga thought to herself, for once, not hating the bossy team captain.

"What did you and Arnold talk about?..."Drake asked, surprising her.

"Huh?..."Helga questioned.

'You...Arnold...on the field...what did you guys talk about?...If you don't mind my asking, that is..."He added quickly.

Helga groaned.

"The old Football head was just being an idiot is all...I don't really want to talk about it..."Helga said.

Despite his curiosity, Drake decided to leave the matter for now, seeing as she didn't want to talk about it.

"Helga...Drake..."They heard.

They turned around and saw Phoebe running up to them.

"Hey Phoebe..."Helga said.

"Hey..."Drake said, still feeling a little self conscious.

Sure, Phoebe is Helga's best friend and she and Drake got along well. She also had listen and agreed with the others when he explained his story.

"Are you both alright? I saw you both leaving the field in a hurry..."Phoebe said.

Helga sighed. She really didn't want to talk about Arnold...not yet at least.

"We're fine, Pheebs...we just really wanted to leave..."Helga said and Drake nodded.

"Are you both sure?...'Phoebe asked.

"Criminy, Pheebs...the only issue we have is school tomorrow but it's something we can handle..."Helga said.

"Yeah..."Drake said.

"I see...well, i just wanted to make sure..."Phoebe said.

Helga smiled, knowing that her friend was just worried.

"Eh, like I said...we're fine..."Helga said.

"Good..."Phoebe said, before turning to Drake.

"Helga...would it be alright if I speak to Drake alone..if only for a moment...'Phoebe said.

"Alone?..."Helga questioned and her friend nodded.

"Yes, please..."Phoebe said and Drake was surprised.

"I promise that I trust your judgement Helga...I just want to ask him something that is rather personal..."Phoebe said.

Helga was surprised but she trusts Phoebe. She turned to Drake and nodded.

"Uh...okay..."Helga said.

"What is this about?.."Drake question.

"You will see...come now..."Phoebe said.

Drake turned to Helga, who just nodded. Drake then followed Phoebe, all the while, Helga wondered this.

"I wonder what this is about?..."Helga thought as she watched her best friend and her boyfriend go have a private conversation.

Without her, it seems.

* * *

 _With Phoebe and Drake_

"Uh...so...Phoebe, what is it that you want to talk about?...'Drake said.

"I just needed to speak with you about an important matter Drake...I am aware of your past misdeeds..."Phoebe said with her arms crossed.

Drake was worried that she still distrusted him, until she said this.

"However, I trust Helga's judgement...if she gave you a chance, I am willing to do so as well..."Phoebe said kindly.

Drake smiled, only to stop when the short girl suddenly sent him a serious look.

"However..."She started.

"However, what?..."Drake asked.

"I just want to make this clear Drake, Helga is my best friend and her happiness matters to me...so you better keep her happy..."Phoebe warned.

Drake blinked, before he smiled, realizing what she was doing.

"Don't worry, I promise..."Drake said and Phoebe smiled.

"That's good..."Phoebe said, smiling.

She was happy to get that off of her chest.

"You know you could have just said this with Helga around..."Drake said.

"Helga doesn't like it when people act protective with her...she wants to be able to handle things herself but I can't help it..."Phoebe said.

Drake smiled.

"Well, it's nice to know that she has a friend like you around..."Drake said, meaning it.

"Thank you but remember, keep her happy..."Phoebe said.

"Okay, Helga's mother..."Drake chuckled a bit, finding it kind of funny how someone so small and meek got protective over someone as tough and rowdy as Helga.

Speaking of which, they had to get back to her before she got worried.

They soon rejoined Helga, who once again had her arm around Drake's.

"So, what was that about?...'She asked.

"Nothing...just explaining some things..."Phoebe said.

"Your friend is one of a kind, here..."Drake chuckled.

Helga was confused, wondering what they are talking about, before she just shrugged.

As long as they were getting along, she suppose nothing bad happened.

"So..now what?..."Drake said and Helga got an idea...

"Come on ya big lug...let's ditch this place..."Helga said.

"You don't have to tell me twice..."Drake said.

"Come on...we can hang at my place..."He said.

"Sure...wanna come, Pheebs?..."Helga offered.

Phoebe blinked, before shaking her head.

"As enjoyable as such an activity would be, I am afraid that I must decline...I did make plans to spend the afternoon with Gerald, if it's alright with you Helga..."Phoebe said in her meek voice.

"Doi, I don't mind...see you around, Phoebe..."Helga said as she soon left with Drake.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Drake's Apartment_

Drake and Helga were at Drake'a apartment, watching a baseball game together.

Drake's mother was happy to see her. She was even more happy when Drake told her what she did for him.

Drake's mother was in the kitchen, fixing some snacks as her son and his girlfriend were watching Micky Kaline at bat.

"Come on, Kaline...throw it out of the park..."Helga yelled to the screen.

"Come on! Come on!..."Drake shouted in anticipation.

Kaline managed to get a home run and the two of them cheered.

Carmen heard this and smiled.

 _"My boy is happy again...thank goodness...'_ Carmen thought ,feeling relief.

"Kids...snacks are ready..."Carmen called from the kitchen.

"I'll get them..."She heard Helga's voice from the living.

Soon the young girl came in and Carmen smiled.

"Here they are, Helga...I hope you don't mind chips with my world famous guacamole..."Carmen said as she handed the tray with the bowls.

"No, i do not mind at all.."Helga said, getting hungry for them.

"Uh...Helga...would it be alright if we can speak...'Carmen said suddenly.

"Uh...sure...what's up, Carmen?...'Helga asked.

"My Drake told me about what happened...how you got all of his friends together and explained everything..."Carmen said.

"He did?..."Helga said and the woman nodded.

"Thank you...my Drakie has been through so much these past few years and when he told me about the school paper...I...I am just happy that you stuck by him and helped him out..."Carmen said.

Helga blushed and felt sheepish to say the least.

"I...I just tried to explain things to some idiots...besides, he already learned his lesson, so it's not fair to persecute him...'Helga said, looking down.

Carmen smiled and hugged the young girl. Normally, Helga would protest to this kind of actions, but she was silent.

"Thank you..."She repeated and Helga gave her a small, awkward sort of smile.

* * *

 _Back in the living room_

Drake was in the middle of watching a detergent commercial while Helga went to get the snacks.

"Hey Helga, the snacks!..."Drake called.

"Criminy! I'm coming..."Helga said as she came in, carrying the tray and placing it on the coffee table.

"So, what did I miss?..."Helga asked.

"Nothing...the commercials just ended..."He said as he grabbed a handful of chips.

Soon he and his girlfriend began to eat and watch the game...still there was something that was still gnawing at him from the back of his head.

"Hey...Helga..."Drake started.

"What is it?...'She asked.

"Do you...think we will be able to get anyone else to believe us?.."He asked in an insecure tone.

Helga blinked before she sighed.

"Criminy...look Drake, what matters is that today, we managed to convince our friends the truth...the people who matter and I consider that a victory..."Helga said.

"I know...I do too, but..what are we going to do tomorrow? What do we do now?..."Drake asked, still insecure.

Helga saw this and sighed. He really is a good guy and he didn't deserve this. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, surprising him.

"Look, no matter what happens tomorrow...I'm by your side..."She said.

"You promise?...'He said in a teasing sort of voice.

Helga placed another kiss on his cheek.

"That answer your question..."Helga teased.

" _Hmm.._.not sure...maybe another, just to be clear..."He teased back.

"You really are one of a kind..."Helga said with a playful eye roll.

She didn't disappoint him however, as she placed a quick kiss on his lips, which he returned.

Both of them were still tense about this whole situation, but at the very least, the people who mattered to them were still on their side. And as Helga promised, she would also remain on his side too.

That would have to do for now.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _The Next Day...Again!_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Happy Valentines Day, everyone :) 3

* * *

 **A/N(2):** I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Kryten:** (I also smacks Arnold).

 **Invader Johnny:** Arnold's greatest weakness is being dense, after all.

 **DeepVoice'06:** I am glad that you have enjoyed this so far.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	61. The Next Day AGAIN!

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 61: The Next Day...AGAIN!_**

Arnold Shortman was on his way to the boarding house, with his best friend in toe.

"So, Arnold...hopefully none of this will affect anyone's focus during baseball practice..."Gerald said, trying to talk about something normal and practical, to him anyway.

However, Arnold wasn't listening

He is not having a good day, at all.

Helga was still on Drake's side and refuses to dump him...it...it was just inconceivable!

 _"I still don't understand why Helga is still with him...it's like she's doing this just to worry me..._."Arnold thought in frustration.

"Arnold! Hey Arnold!..."Gerald called, snapping his friend out of him.

"Huh? What?..."He asked and Gerald looked annoyed.

"You weren't listening to me at all, were you?..."Gerald accused.

"I...I'm sorry Gerald...I just have a lot on my mind..."Arnold said.

"About what?..."Gerald asked.

"I am just...worried about Helga still being with Drake..."Arnold said.

"Why? He's changed..."Gerald said.

"How can you be so sure?..."Arnold muttered and Gerald was surprised.

"Geez Arnold...I know Drake's secret was bad but why are you still giving him the evil eye?..."Gerald asked and Arnold looked surprise.

"I saw the look you sent him...what's your problem with him, anyway? I know what he did was bad but you forgave lots of other people for worse stuff in the past..."Gerald asked.

"I...I am just worried about Helga, that's all...'Arnold said.

"Arnold, Helga has shown that she is more than capable of taking care of herself...if anything, it's _Drake_ who'd probably need protection from her..."Gerald said.

"Gerald, that's not funny!...'Arnold said.

"I am not being funny, I am being real...sheesh, why do you hate Drake so much, anyway?..."Gerald asked.

Arnold was going to speak...but he said nothing. Other than Drake's delinquent past, he had no answer.

Gerald sighed. He then got a text from Phoebe, telling him that their date is back on.

"I gotta go Arnold...Phoebe is calling...look, I'll see ya later...call me if you need to talk to me about anything..."Gerald said as he soon left.

Leaving his friend alone on his stoop.

Arnold just remain there, still deep in thought.

His mind went back to his argument with Helga and what she said to him.

 _ **"Why are you so against Drake? What'd he ever do to you?! Heck, you've even forgiven** **everyone who ever wronged you, even me! If anything, I am the one who probably deserves this attitude the most yet you forgave me...Why can't you just forgive Drake? What makes him so different?**..._"Her angry voice echoed through his mind.

"Why **_can't_** I accept Drake?..." He asked himself in a whisper.

This had never happened to him before. If Arnold was angry at someone, he had a legitimate reason in the past. But now, he realized there was none with Drake.

Sure, his past as a delinquent is bad but as Helga pointed out, he has never done anything to him personally and Helga seems to believe in Drake's sincerity.

But at the same time, whenever Arnold thinks about Drake, he feels a strange bitterness and contempt.

And whenever he thinks about him with Helga, he feels a searing heat at the pit of his stomach and just wants that jerk to be as far away from her as possible.

He has never felt this type of contempt for anyone before...except maybe La Sombra and Sheck but that is different.

Drake isn't some derange CEO or a greedy river pirate...he's just a guy.

A guy that everyone, especially _Helga,_ seems to like, in spite of his bad past...

So why does Arnold dislike him more than he dislikes even _Wolfgang?_

It was mind-boggling.

Voz told him that Drake is trouble, but there is still a part of him who wondered about his own sincerity...

Just who is the bad guy and who is truly honest here?

 _"This is so confusing._.."Arnold thought with a sigh, getting a headache.

He had to get advice from the only person he could think of.

"I just hope Grandpa is available..."Arnold whispered as he went inside, hoping that his grandfather will say something useful.

He's truly lost here.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Do I really have to do this? Maybe I can pretend to be sick..."Drake suggested to Helga.

"No way, one, your mom is a nurse so she'd know that you are faking it and two, she already left for work so she can't call Wartz and three, we are trying to improve your image, not make it worse..."Helga said as she grabbed his hand and all but dragged him to school.

"Drake, look...I know that school is going to be rough today but at least our friends are on your side...and I am too..."Helga said, making him send her a look.

"I know...but I am still nervous...just promise me that you won't leave me alone...'Drake said, admitting weakness right now.

Helga felt more sympathy for him.

"I promise that with the exception of bathroom breaks, I won't leave you alone..."Helga promised.

She knew that Drake needs as much support as she can give him. He seemed to relax a little more, she could tell by his body language.

They soon arrive to the entrance of PS 118 and Drake gulped, definitely not looking forward to this.

"You ready?..."Helga asked.

"Not really but I don't have a choice here..."He muttered as he squeezed her hand a little more.

Helga and Drake soon walked into PS 118, still hand in hand.

Once inside, most of the hallway saw them and remained silent. Drake didn't like this.

"Just ignore them..."Helga whispered to him as they kept walking in the halls, going to their lockers to get their belongings.

"They are looking at me..."Drake muttered.

"Like I said, ignore them...you aren't doing anything wrong and you know it..."Helga said to her boyfriend.

"What exactly do you want me to do?...'Drake said, referring to how he was going to deal with this.

"Until I think of something better...just go on like it is any other day...you are still the same guy who was here every day since sixth grade started..."Helga said to her still unsure boyfriend.

He did listen to her though.

The two of them soon went to homeroom, feeling a little more relaxed since most of their classmates had listen to their explanation yesterday.

If anything, the only exceptions who still thought lowly of Drake was Arnold and Iggy, who was still afraid of him after accidentally being hit.

Mr. Simmons soon arrived and began with roll call and Drake sighed.

 _"This is going to be a **really** long day._..'He thought to himself.

* * *

 _Later_

The next two periods were agonizingly slow and soon it was time free period.

Drake hated feeling so exposed. He felt like everyone was looking at him, judging his every single move.

"Just ignore them..." Helga said.

Drake tried to bury himself in studying, but the gazes of the students burned through any defense he put up. He felt like a deer in headlights.

"I need some air..." Drake said.

With that, he excused himself to the restroom. (or lied and said he needed to). Helga followed shortly after, she kept her promise to be around him all day.

"Drake, hold it together..." Helga grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"We made it through two periods and so far nothing. No one has picked a fight or rejected you or anything else. You can do this..."She said.

The boy wiped his forehead of sweat.

Helga sighed. She never really thought she'd ever be the one who give pep talks or go out of her way to help someone like this. That's Arnold's thing. It really was an ironic twist here but she knows that Drake really needs someone who is 100% on his side right now.

And that person has to be her, apparently.

It's very, **_VERY_** ironic, indeed.

"Come on..." Helga gripped Drake's hand.

"Let's see if we can't find somewhere quiet..."She said as she lead her boyfriend in another direction.

Unfortunately, they ended up crossing paths with Iggy.

"D-Drake? Helga?.."Iggy said in a nervous tone.

Drake sighed.

"Hey Iggy...look, about what happened the other day? I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to hit you and knock your glasses off..."Drake apologized.

"Uh...yeah...anyway, I got to go..."Iggy said looking away.

Helga got mad. Iggy was one of the kids who she summoned to talk but he didn't show up. He apparently was still afraid of Drake or something...or afraid what he'd do to his image, that is.

"Oh criminy, Iggy! The newspaper was wrong, Drake isn't a delinquent...anymore...if anything, you should be more afraid of _me_ than him...'Helga said to him but Iggy gulped.

"Sid and Stinky told me but..."Iggy started.

"But what? What he did was an accident and he apologized? What more do you want?..."Helga said.

When Iggy didn't answer, Drake felt worse and Helga got angrier. She dragged Drake away from Iggy, but not before sending him one last look of disgust.

"He's still afraid of me..."He said.

"Don't feel too bad, Iggy was always a jerk anyway and the worse part is, I think the reason he is avoiding you is for his own rep than actual fear..."Helga muttered, knowing that Iggy was pretty shallow and protective of his image.

Not to mention a real jerk to those that he and everyone else didn't like or did something he resented. Just ask Arnold about it.

Speaking of which, Helga wanted to leave before either of them ran into him and he got all self righteous and _"protective"_ again.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

The two didn't go far as Helga caught sight of the latest paper. She gazed at in slight rage, but when she got a better look, she quickly grabbed a copy. Drake, in confusion, looked over her shoulder, but Helga suddenly jolted.

She tried to say something, but no words came out of her mouth.

Helga was stunned. She grabbed the school paper and saw something unbelievable.

"No way..."Helga said.

"W-What is it?...'Drake asked, feeling paranoid.

"I never thought Miss Rhondaloid would do it..."Helga said.

"What? What did she do?..."Drake asked, getting anxious.

Helga then smiled and handed him the paper.

It's an editorial retraction by Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, explaining that she shouldn't have done this and claiming that Drake is not a delinquent here.

"What?..."Drake said, astounded.

Drake grabbed the paper and examined it closely like it was a long lost treasure map. Helga patted the ex-delinquent on the back. Drake looked to her and felt a sense of calm. Which grew even more as Rhonda came.

"Rhonda...did you really do this?..."Drake asked, still surprised.

The dark haired girl nodded.

"Yes, I did..."Rhonda said, looking down.

"Why?..."Helga asked in a wary tone and Rhonda sighed.

"Because...you were right...'Rhonda said and Helga was surprised.

"What?.."Helga asked in a stun tone.

"I said that you were right...about what you said before..."The dark haired girl sighed as she looked towards Drake.

"Look, I...I am sorry...I realize now that I shouldn't have put your secret in the paper, especially given that...even though you were rude to me, you never tried to _bully_ me or anyone else and...my actions were not warranted..."Rhonda said formerly.

Drake and Helga never said a word but were listening closely.

"Anyway, next time I write an article like this, I'll make sure to put in real research. Sorry, Drake..."She apologized.

Rhonda soon left the couple alone, who still looked surprised by this gesture.

Sure, they were still resentful since she **_STARTED_** this entire fiasco but they were still amazed that Rhonda was willing to admit that she was wrong and fix things.

 _"Wow...I never knew that princess had it in he_ r..."Helga thought, still amazed as she watched more and more people reading the paper and it's retraction.

 _"I guess I might have misjudged her...a little..._ "Drake thought to himself before he smiled when he saw that Rhonda's action was getting results.

It's a miracle!

Once Rhonda left, Helga was relieved.

These last few days have been unbearably tense and hard to deal with but hopefully now, things will ease up.

"Well, I am glad that's over..."Helga said, pleased.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It's Drake...she saw that he had a strange look on his face.

"Drake, what is it?..."Helga asked.

"Helga...can I talk to you in private?..."Drake said.

"Uh...Okay..."Helga said, wondering what is up with him.

Even more when he seemed to be leading her someplace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Drake soon brought Helga to the janitor's closet, much to her confusion.

"Drake, what is it?.."Helga said.

She was silenced when the tall boy placed a kiss on her right cheek.

"Thank you..."He said.

"What?..."She said.

"I said thank you...for everything...I thought my life here was going to be over but you helped fix everything..."Drake said as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.,

Helga didn't push him away or reject his hug or kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I already told you that I am on your side...I ain't ditching ya just because you had a bad time..."Helga said.

"You are really special, you know that right..."Drake said, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Yeah...I guess...but the only thing I did was tell Rhonda off and your friends too...I didn't-

She was silenced by another kiss on the cheek.

"Don't do that...don't sell yourself short...everything that has happened to me is because of you and I can never thank you enough..."Drake said in a way that actually made Helga feel something warm and fuzzy.

She smiled.

"Aw, come here ya big lug..."Helga said as she returned his hug.

He hugged her tighter.

Helga smiled as she and Drake shared a kiss in the privacy of the closet.

Unknown to them, the door was slightly ajar and one student, who had been alerted by the noise, heard their conversation and saw, through the crack, the kiss.

It made him frown deeply before he marched away in anger.

Anger...and jealousy.

Oh boy.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _I am NOT jealous!_**

* * *

 **A/N(1)** **:** I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Special thanks to BeConfuzzled Writer for helping here. You rule :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **DanteVirgil09:** That would be pretty funny, I guess but a little extreme...

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right :)

 **Yami Dragoness:** Thank you :)

 **Starfiction123:** Well, we shall see how things turn out here...

 **Kimagure Bijin:** Happy Valentine's day to you too ;)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	62. I am NOT jealous!

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 62:_** _ **I am NOT jealous!**_

 _Previously_

 _"You are really special, you know that right..."Drake said, his arms still wrapped around her._

 _"Yeah...I guess...but the only thing I did was tell Rhonda off and your friends too...I didn't-_

 _She was silenced by another kiss on the cheek._

 _"Don't do that...don't sell yourself short...everything that has happened to me is because of you and I can never thank you enough..."Drake said in a way that actually made Helga feel something warm and fuzzy._

 _She smiled._

 _"Aw, come here ya big lug..."Helga said as she returned his hug._

 _He hugged her tighter._

 _Helga smiled as she and Drake shared a kiss in the privacy of the closet._

 _Unknown to them, the door was slightly ajar and one student, who had been alerted by the noise, heard their conversation and saw, through the crack, the kiss._

 _It made him frown deeply before he marched away in anger._

 _Anger...and jealousy._

 _Oh boy._

* * *

Arnold was not having a good day at school at all.

No, scratch that.

He was having a _**TERRIBLE**_ day.

He could still remember his fight with Helga yesterday.

He had come here, hoping to find Helga and try to convince her again to dump Drake but she wasn't on the bus and he didn't see her when he arrived.

When he did see her, she walked hand in hand with Drake.

He needed to speak to her but he couldn't with Drake around, so he decided to just wait until she was alone and then talk to her.

Unfortunately for him, Helga stuck with Drake all morning, sitting next to him in class and being practically attached to him whenever they were in the hall.

It was sickening to see.

Sickening and concerning too.

 _"I still don't see why she still is around him...it's almost like she is doing this to worry me on purpose...'_ Arnold thought, still frustrated.

After a grueling, agonizing morning of watching Helga holding Drake's hand before, during and after class, it was soon time for free period.

He tried to follow them but soon the entire hall was swarming with kids, and he lost them.

 _"No! Where are they? I have to speak with her.._.'Arnold thought as he pushed through the crowds, but to his surprise, everyone seems to be buzzing about the newspaper again.

"Hey Arnold...did you see the paper?..."Eugene said as he walked to him, only to trip over his own two feet.

Arnold, being Arnold, helped him up and sighed.

"Eugene, have you seen Helga?..."Arnold asked the class jink.

"I think she's with Drake right now..."Eugene said, and Arnold frowned when he heard that name.

"That's also what I want to talk to you about...'Eugene said.

"Not now, Eugene..I have to go find Helga...I need to speak with her..'Arnold said.

"But the newspaper is talking about Drake again..."Eugene said.

That caught Arnold's attention.

"What?...'Arnold said as he quickly snatched the paper and his eyes widen when he saw what was on the cover.

 ** _"WHAT?!_**..."Arnold shouted at the top of his lungs, getting everyone's attention but he didn't care.

He was more concern over the fact that the newspaper had just printed out a retraction, where the "anonymous" reporter, Rhonda Wellington Llyod issued a formal apology, saying that the story was wrong.

 _"What...the...heck?..._ "He thought, stunned.

Everyone was reading the retraction and to Arnold's horror, everyone suddenly liked Drake again, as if by magic.

"Has the entire world gone crazy?...'Arnold muttered, still unable to believe everyone's attitude.

Just yesterday, everyone was afraid of Drake for his actions and wanted nothing to do with him, but now, thanks to Rhonda's retraction, they suddenly like him again.

It's mind boggling to say the least.

The blonde boy walked through the halls, still stunned and confused over the entire thing.

He did snap out of it when he heard something in a nearby closet.

" ** _You are really special, you know that right._**..."A voice said.

A voice that made Arnold feel a strange form of anger that he is not familiar with.

"That voice...Drake?...'Arnold whispered.

He then heard another voice that made his heart jump out of his body.

 ** _"Yeah...I guess...but the only thing I did was tell Rhonda off and your friends too...'_** A feminine voice said and Arnold instantly recognized it.

 _"Helga?!._..'Arnold squeaked out.

He realized that they must be in the closet...which happens to be slightly open for some reason.

He realized that _Drake_ had _Helga_ inside the janitor's closet...and it didn't sit well with him, at all.

The next bit was a little hard to hear...they must be whispering or something and it made Arnold paranoid.

"What are they doing in there?...'Arnold said, he was about to open the door, only to catch something from the crack that made him freeze in place

" ** _Aw, come here ya big lug.._**."Helga said as she was hugging Drake.

Then Arnold saw something that he wish he could unseen...

She and Drake shared a kiss in the privacy of the closet.

As the kiss continued, Arnold felt a strange feeling swell inside him. He wanted to go in there, to break them up and to tell Helga to stop but he was frozen in place.

When he finally did snap out of it, he found himself walking away, still feeling a strange feeling swell inside him.

He didn't know what this feeling is but one thing is for sure, he doesn't like it.

He doesn't like it at all!

* * *

 _Later_

 _During lunch time_

After the thing with the newspaper, Arnold tried to ask Rhonda about it, asking why she took back her story.

She only told him that she was wrong to put in someone's story without "doing real research", whatever that means.

Normally, Arnold would be proud that one of his friends would try to right a wrong but this time, he was just flabbergasted to say the least.

Arnold soon sat as his usual table, but he could still see Helga having lunch with Drake. They were still holding hands too.

The sight of it made him feel sick, for some reason.

 _"I can't believe that Helga is letting him do this.._."Arnold thought, feeling that strange feeling from earlier act up again.

How could Helga let him hold her hand?! How could she let him have lunch with her?! How could she let him keep carrying her books, holding doors for her or just look at her with those big, googly eyes?! And, how could she let him **_kiss her_** again?!

He had already seen them kiss before and he was just astounded that she would let him do it again...does she really not know that he is no good for her?

And how could she let _herself_ accept his actions?!

Her words in the closet, just before the kiss echoed through his mind...

" _Aw, come here ya big lug~..."_

The only other time he heard those words was when-

Arnold realized where his thoughts were leading and shook away from him, instead opting to just glare at the _"happy couple"._

Across him was Stinky, since Gerald was having lunch with Phoebe again.

Stinky was also looking in the direction of the " _happy couple"_ , mostly since Drake's issue was still a hot topic to talk about, it seems.

"Well, garsh...I am sure glad that nasty business about Drake is all over with...I mean, Drake really hasn't done anything rotten to us directly anyway..and the girls do seem to like him...especially, Helga..."Stinky said, unknowingly making Arnold get even more angry and agitated as he kept speaking.

"I mean...sure, Helga might not be the prettiest girl at school but she has been a lot nicer this year and she really seems to like Drake a whole lot. Look at her glow!..."Stinky pointed out, agitating Arnold even more...

 **"** Stinky, shut up. ..."Arnold said through gritted teeth.

"What'd I say?..."Stinky asked in a clueless tone.

Arnold said nothing as he walked away, having lost his appetite.

He left the cafeteria and soon found himself sitting by the stairs...feeling worse by this whole thing.

 _"What's wrong with me?_...'Arnold thought, feeling so many horrible things right now.

Anger, disgust, suspicion, confusion and frustration...

A lot of frustration...

He was **_REALLY_** frustrated.

Frustrated and confused over the fact that Helga still wants to be with Drake, that she is flat out ignoring his every warning.

Just yesterday, he spoke to his grandpa, trying to find some sort of guidance here...but the conversation went to a very **_STRANGE_** direction.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Yesterday_

 _"This is so confusing..."Arnold thought with a sigh, getting a headache._

 _He had to get advice from the only person he could think of._

 _"I just hope Grandpa is available..."Arnold whispered as he went inside, hoping that his grandfather will say something useful._

 _He's truly lost here._

 _The football headed boy soon opened the door, avoiding the usual stampede of animals that came rushing out._

 _Once inside, he was greeted by his parents._

 _"Hey son, how was school?..."His dad, Miles asked._

 _Arnold didn't want to lie to his parents, he can't say that he had a good day since that wasn't true but he also didn't want to worry them._

 _"Well, we had a pop quiz in math today..."Arnold said, which technically wasn't a lie._

 _"Oh, I hated those as a kid..."Miles said and Stella smiled._

 _"I know what can cheer you up, how about we go get some ice cream...'Stella suggested._

 _Normally, Arnold would have jumped at the chance to spend as much time as possible with his parents but right now, he has a problem and he didn't want to worry them._

 _"Maybe later..." Arnold said, as he really needed to discuss his problem._

 _"Um...have you guys seen grandpa?..."Arnold asked._

 _"He's in the bathroom..or his "office"..."Miles said with air quotes._

 _Arnold nodded as he went upstairs and soon saw his grandfather coming out of said "office"._

 _"Don't go in there, short-man..."Phil said._

 _"I won't..."Arnold said as he sighed, which his grandfather nodded._

 _"What's the matter, short-man? Something troubling you?..."Phil asked._

 _"Yes..."Arnold said._

 _He was about to talk, only for his elder to wave his hand to silence him._

 _"Wait! Wait! Don't tell me, school bully wants to beat you up?..." Phil asked._

 _"No..." Arnold said, shaking his head._

 _"Another wacky childhood misadventure?..." He suggested._

 _Arnold shook his head once more in a way to say "No"._

 _"Girl trouble?..." He asked and Arnold sighed._

 _"Something like that..."Arnold sighed._

 _Phil raised a brow at that._

 _"It wouldn't have anything to do with your your angry friend with the big pink bow and one eyebrow?.."Phil asked and Arnold nodded._

 _"What happen? ..."Phil asked in concern._

 _"It's a long story, grandpa..."Arnold admitted._

 _He and his grandfather soon went up to his bedroom in order to talk in private. Arnold explained his issues with Drake, that he is Helga's boyfriend, a total delinquent who did a lot of bad stuff but Helga refuses to break up with him._

 _"I'm serious, grandpa! Even after I showed her proof of the awful things that Drake did, she still wants to date him! I just can't believe it!..."Arnold said in exasperation, voicing his frustration.  
_

 _"Let me see if I have everything in order, short-man..."Phil said suddenly._

 _"You said that you have been having trouble with your loud friend with the pink bow and the one eye brow..."Phil started._

 _"Her name is Helga, grandpa...'Arnold said._

 _"Right, right...you said that after San Lorenzo, you both decided to become friends, but lately, she's gotten all sweet on some new boy and that she hasn't had any time for you..."Phil said and Arnold nodded._

 _"Uh-huh...His name is Drake Sanchez and he's a total jerk!..."Arnold said in an angry way that surprised his grandfather._

 _"I see...you say that he's scum, a trouble maker but your friend with the one eyebrow is still sweet on him...is that, it?..."Phil asked and Arnold nodded, still looking upset._

 _"So she has a boyfriend now? I guess that explains why she hasn't come over to see him as she did in the past..."Phil thought in mild disappointment._

 _He always knew that Helga had a crush on his grandson...or she used to..._

 _What happened?_

 _"I just can't understand this! How could she still want to be with him?!..."Arnold said as he paced around the room, in front of his grandfather.  
_

 _"Well, maybe the kid really has changed...I mean, some of my old friends did some pretty nasty things when they were young and they still became decent people..."Phil suggested._

 _"_ _Oh come on, grandpa! The guy was in a **gang** and he sent someone to the hospital! But Helga still sees him as boyfriend material!.."Arnold said as he kept pacing around ,still understanding._

 _"Well, some girls like the bad boys...it's sad but true..."Phil joked but Arnold still looked upset._

 _"Grandpa, no jokes! This is serious!..."Arnold shouted suddenly, getting worked up now._

 _"I'm suppose to be her friend but she won't even listen to me...Heck, I hardly get to speak two words to her anymore! She just wants to spend all of her time with Drake! She doesn't want to see how dangerous he is, all she see is a cute, funny guy that she wants to **kiss!** I can't stand seeing them together anymore. It's driving me crazy!..."He let out, only to stop when he realized what he let out.  
_

 _His grandfather heard this and looked interested for some reason._

 _"Hmmm..."Phil let out, getting his grandson's attention._

 _"Short-man...go with me here...are you sure that maybe the reason you are so upset isn't because you are worried that something might happen to your friend...do you think that it's possible that maybe..."Phil paused as a he raised a brow in an interested sort of way._

 _"What?...'Arnold questioned, not liking that look he was sending._

 _"Maybe...just maybe...you might be just a little..."Phil paused again, a teasing smile forming on his face._

 _"A little what?...'Arnold questioned._

 _"Jealous..."Phil said and Arnold's eyes widen in shock upon hearing that._

 _ ** _End Of Flashback_**_

* * *

Arnold shook his head, shaking the memory away.

He remembered that he spent the next half hour, trying to explain to his nosy grandfather that he was **_NOT_** jealous, he was just concern for his friend but his grandfather didn't seem to believe him at the end of it, judging by the grin he sent it.

It made Arnold upset for more reasons than one.

He was **_NOT_** jealous about Helga and Drake. He was just worried about her, that's it!

Arnold sighed, feeling so many things right now, but he is **_NOT_** jealous.

He is **_NOT!_**

I mean, sure...he cares about Helga but she is suppose to be his friend now. He doesn't like her that away...

He just doesn't...right?

 _"I...I mean...I know that I care about her, but not in **that** way..._"Arnold thought to himself.

He doesn't know what is happening to him but all he did know that whenever he so much as think of Helga being with Drake, he feels awful.

Awful, but **_NOT_** jealous!

He is just **_not_** jealous! He's **_WORRIED!_**

There is a _**BIG**_ difference!

Right?

Suddenly, the football headed boy got a text message on his cell phone and he frowned when he saw who it was from.

 ** _Voz_**

Arnold hasn't heard from him since he gave him those photos...

"Voz..."He whispered as he read the text message.

" ** _Things haven't gone as expected, but do not worry...we will convince your friend about Drake..it's for her own good..."_** Voz said as he then sent another text, with more details and instructions.

Arnold read then before turning his phone off.

Looks like he will have plans this afternoon, after all.

He is **_NOT_** jealous but...

He was going to save Helga from Drake, one way or the other...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Voz's Instructions  
_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Uh Oh...Voz is back...

* * *

 **A/N(2):** I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Kryten:** You can say that again...

 **Anonymous Latino:** Looks like something else has happened.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	63. Helga's REAL Boyfriend

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 63:_** _ **Helga's REAL Boyfriend**_

 _Previously_

 _Suddenly, the football headed boy got a text message on his cell phone and he frowned when he saw who it was from._

 _ **Voz**_

 _Arnold hasn't heard from him since he gave him those photos..._

 _"Voz..."He whispered as he read the text message._

 _"_ _ **Things haven't gone as expected, but do not worry...we will convince your friend about Drake..it's for her own good..."**_ _Voz said as he then sent another text, with more details and instructions._

 _Arnold read then before turning his phone off._

 _Looks like he will have plans this afternoon, after all._

 _He is_ _ **NOT**_ _jealous but..._

 _He was going to save Helga from Drake, one way or the other..._

* * *

The rest of the school day continued and when the bell finally rang, Helga G. Pataki was in a good mood, something that she didn't expect to happen today.

While Rhonda is a big mouth gossip and a spoiled brat, at the very least her sources and methods are effective. Everyone apologized for assuming the worst about Drake, though his friends were at least filled in on the whole truth and they forgave him.

"So, Helga babe...after soccer practice, where do you wanna go? Movie? Park? Slaucens or all of the above..."Drake said as his arm was wrapped around her.

Helga smirked.

"Since I am broke, I think my options are pretty limited, so maybe the park..."Helga said and Drake shook his head.

"No, all of the above and I am not letting to settle for less...I wanna celebrate and I won't do it without you..."Drake said to his girlfriend.

"You are pretty generous this afternoon..."Helga chuckled.

"You deserve it...'Drake said.

"As I said, I just told those idiots off..."Helga said.

"Hey, you pretty much saved me...heck, I wouldn't even had the guts to face school today but thanks to you...well...you know...'Drake said.

Helga smiled.

They soon arrived to the soccer field and began to practice.

Drake was relieved that his friends were still speaking to him, showing that they had meant their support from yesterday. Molly continued to boss everyone around but for once, she and Helga didn't butt heads.

Helga felt a lot more relaxed as she channeled her aggression into the sport, using it to both unwind from the stress of the kind of life she lives and to bond with Drake and the others.

"Pass it over here, babe...'Drake shouted as he ran a few yards ahead of her.

Usually, Helga just messes with him and gets the ball to the goal herself during practice, but she decided that it couldn't hurt letting him have this, so she kicked the ball in his direction, letting him make the goal.

He did it and he was pleased.

Practice continued for a while and the couple was happy that they could still partake in this activity that has become a special part of their relationship.

* * *

 _Later_

After soccer practice and talking to their friends, Drake made good on his promise to drag Helga out to celebrate with him.

First he took her to Slauncens and the two shared a banana split together and Drake was even gentlemanly enough to let Helga have the cherry on top.

In his own way...

He held the cherry in between his fingers and his attention was on Helga.

"Come on...'Drake said and Helga realized what he was doing.

"You're kidding?..."Helga said in an amused sort of way.

"Come on, it's not like it's a strawberry..."Drake said and Helga was pleased to see that he remembered that she was allergic to that stuff.

She decided to humor him and she let him feed her the cheery. She open her mouth and he placed said item in it. Helga enjoyed eating it and blushed a bit at the corny but sweet gesture he just did.

"How was it?..."Drake asked.

"Not bad..."Helga said, but she wasn't sure if he meant the cherry or him feeding it to her.

She also suspected that he wasn't sure of what he asked, either...

Anyway, after the banana split, Drake ordered just one ice cream float..with two straws...

* * *

After the banana split and ice cream float that they shared, Drake took Helga to see a movie and the two of them saw a bad movie on purpose to laugh at the lousy performance, much to the irritation of the other patrons, even if they were only a few of them.

The hilariously bad movie lasted about an hour and a half and once they got out of the theater, they saw that it was getting late.

"What time is it?..."Helga asked and Drake looked at his watch.

"About six...we still got about half an hour until the streetlights come on...more than enough time for a romantic stroll through the park..."Drake said and Helga playfully rolled her eyes.

"Geez Drake...aren't you tired yet?...'Helga asked.

"Of having fun with my favorite girl, I don't think so...'Drake teased back.

"Favorite? Are you implying that there have been _others?_.."Helga mock accused and Drake laughed.

"Oh, please..I am pretty sure that you are more than enough for me to handle..."Drake said.

"You got that right..."Helga laughed, feeling pleased with his answer.

He soon took her to the park and Helga enjoyed the fall scenery, though she was deep in thought.

Now that the horrible newspaper drama was behind them, Helga realizes that now, this is sort have been their first outing as an official couple...which she realizes now might have influenced Drake's eager actions today.

They were walking through the park and Helga glanced down to her hand, that is still intertwined in Drake's.

 _"So this is what it's like having an **official** boyfriend._.."Helga thought as she and Drake began talking again.

About...well, just about anything that could pop in their heads. They talked about soccer and how they were going to clobber the saps at PS 132 next week.

They talked about Drake's plans to hang out with his friends this weekend and how he is thrilled that he still gets to hang out with them.

They also talked about how they felt they did on today pop quiz, their home work assignments and many other little tidbits and before Helga realized it, it was already sunset.

"Sunset already?...'Helga said, actually disappointed right now.

"Why does time moves so fast when you are enjoying yourself, anyway?..."Drake muttered.

"Another example of life not being fair?..."Helga quipped and Drake laughed.

"True...true...come on, I'll walk you home..."Drake said.

Helga nodded, until she remembered about her dad and his latest "gimmick".

"You can leave me at the bus stop...trust me, you do not want to be at the beeper shop when my dad is trying to come up with promotions..."Helga said.

Drake decided to take her word for it.

He hasn't met Helga's dad yet but he knew from all of her complaining that he is one piece of work.

A piece of work that he rather meet later, rather than sooner.

* * *

 _At The Bus Stop_

They soon arrived to their bus stop.

The same bus stop that they meet every morning in order to walk to school together.

"Here we are..."Drake said.

"Well, thanks for walking me to the closest I want to be to my home..."Helga muttered.

"It's still that bad, huh?..."Drake said.

"A nightmare, and even though I hate it, I got to live with it...besides, Helga G. Pataki can handle anything you through at her..."Helga said, trying to make light here.

Drake nodded.

"I know...you're a tough girl..there is no doubt about it..."Drake said and Helga smiled.

"But remember...if you ever need a place to just chill and unwind...well, mom says our door is open for you anytime...and so do I..."Drake said.

 _"He's so sweet..."_ Helga thought.

"I may just take you up on that..."Helga said in her own way.

Drake laughed, before he got that smile on his face. The _flirty_ one.

"I guess...this is where we say goodnight..."Drake said.

"I guess so...but before that...I'm just happy that you are feeling better, you really had me worried there..."Helga said.

"I'm fine now, as long as I have someone like you, I don't think there is anything I can't do..."Drake said and Helga blushed.

"You are such a kiss up..."Helga teased.

"Speaking of which...'Drake paused and Helga got a feeling what is on his mind right now.

"Before you go...since today was both a celebration and a date...I was wondering...do you want to _end it_ like a date?..."Drake suggested.

Helga knew what he is referring to.

They had kissed in the closet when he thanked her, but now he wants her to kiss him at the end of a date, just like an official couple would.

"Sure, why not?..."Helga giggled.

The two shared a kiss together.

It lasted a total of five seconds before they parted. Drake had a silly look on his face and Helga couldn't help but giggle a bit.

 _"He is cute, isn't he?._.."She thought fondly.

"Goodnight Helga..."Drake said.

"Good night Drake..."Helga said back.

They were stalling. They wanted to spend more time together but they knew that if they don't get back to their respective homes before the streetlights are on, they will be in big trouble.

Drake gave her one final kiss on the cheek, which Helga didn't oppose to. He then waited until she started walking away and Helga knew it.

Once she turned the corner, she stopped for a second a touched her lips. She was still getting used to the prospect of kissing a boy and that boy kissing her back.

It was new...it was a little overwhelming.

But she is getting used to it...and she wasn't complaining.

 _"He really is something else._.."Helga thought as she then walked into the direction of her _"home",_ already anticipating her next encounter with her boyfriend.

Unknown to her or Drake, a pair of green eyes had been on them since the start of their date, watching them from a distance, in both distaste, reluctance and envy.

Green eyes that belong to the only other boy who ever had any significance to Ms. Helga G. Pataki.

Arnold.

Who had watched her continue to walk the street, totally unaware of his presence...more so than usual.

"Helga..."He whispered sadly.

Oh boy.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Voz's Instructions  
_**

* * *

 **A/N(1)** : I decided to change the name of this chapter and push _"Voz's Instructions"_ for the next chapter. I hope you all don't mind.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Kryten:** We shall see who he really is...

 **61394:** He's certainly got something...I can tell you that.

 **DanteVirgil09:** You can say that again...

 **Invader Johnny:** We shall see what his jealousy will make him do...

 **EugeArg:** You can say that again...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	64. Voz's Instructions

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 64:_** _ **Voz's Instructions**_

 _Previously_

 _"He really is something else..."Helga thought as she then walked into the direction of her "home", already anticipating her next encounter with her boyfriend._

 _Unknown to her or Drake, a pair of green eyes had been on them since the start of their date, watching them from a distance, in both distaste, reluctance and envy._

 _Green eyes that belong to the only other boy who ever had any significance to Ms. Helga G. Pataki._

 _Arnold._

 _Who had watched her continue to walk the street, totally unaware of his presence...more so than usual._

 _"Helga..."He whispered sadly._

 _Oh boy._

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

 _With Arnold_

The football headed boy got a text message on his cell phone and he frowned when he saw who it was from.

 _ **Voz**_

Arnold hasn't heard from him since he gave him those photos...

"Voz..."He whispered as he read the text message.

 _"_ ** _Things haven't gone as expected, but do not worry...we will convince your friend about Drake..it's for her own good._.."**Voz said as he then sent another text, with more details and instructions.

Arnold read then before turning his phone off.

He just wanted to protect Helga. He wanted to make sure that she was alright...and she wanted her to be as far away from that violent creep Drake Sanchez.

And he was going to make sure that it happens...

It is, after all, for her own good.

The Football Headed boy sent a text to him, with more questions and details. **  
**

" ** _What is it that you want, anyway?..."_** Arnold wrote and sent to his anonymous helper.

A few moments later, he got a reply.

 _ **"I already told you, to help you with Drake...I see that Helga is still all lovey dovey with him.**_.."Voz wrote, striking a nerve with Arnold at being reminded of that.

 ** _"I was surprised, after seeing the pictures and then seeing that story in the paper...it seems Drake has a stronger hook on her than we thought.._**."Voz wrote.

Arnold was annoyed but he also raised a brow at that.

" ** _Did you tell Rhonda about any of this?._**.."He asked in a text.

 ** _"I didn't have to, she is already putting any and all meaningless dribble into the paper...though I do wonder why she took it back, especially since it was true and you know it._**.."Voz wrote.

 ** _"I know...it makes no sense...I just don't understand why Helga still believes in him._**..."He wrote in frustration.

 ** _"Just Helga? What about the rest of your friends?.._**."Voz wrote.

Arnold flinched and blushed when he realized what he typed and what it must sound like to his mysterious ally.

" ** _Them too..I mean to type them._**.."He wrote.

 _ **"Sure you did..**_."Voz wrote.

Arnold frowned. Even though it was written, he can sense the sarcasm in it...

 ** _"Is there any real reason you contact me, especially when I am at school?.._**."Arnold texted back, just wanting to get to the point.

 ** _"Yes, I did...Since just showing Helga pictures isn't enough to convince her of Drake's nature, we will have to use another angle._**.."Voz wrote.

 ** _"Why are we texting instead of talking on the phone like last time?.._** "Arnold wrote, still curious.

 ** _"We can't risk any unwanted ears listening in on this._**."Voz answered.

Arnold decided it make sense and he wrote down his next question.

 ** _"What angle do you have in mind?..._** "Arnold wrote down, hoping that it wasn't something bad or dangerous.

 _" **Right now, your friend is convinced that Drake Sanchez is a changed man, that is why she is still with him...she thinks that the Mad Dragon is long behind him...however, if she were to witness the Mad Dragon in action, right now...well, that would be a different story.**.."_Drake wrote.

" ** _What do you have in mind?.._**."Arnold asked, worried.

 ** _"Go to your locker...there is something in there that you may find useful..._** "Voz ordered.

Arnold raised a brow but did as he said. He went to his locker and opened it. To his surprise, he saw a small video camera in it. A retro cam corder but it worked.

 ** _"Why do I have a video camera? How did you get this in my locker? There was nothing in it earlier? Are you still here at PS. 118?.._**."Arnold wrote, worried.

 ** _"You ask too many questions! I will only answer one...the reason I got you the camera is because you are going to use it to get video evidence of Drake's true nature._**.."Voz ordered.

"What?..."Arnold said out loud, stunned.

 ** _"Since pictures won't due, we need another strategy...for now, we have to wait and see Drake slip up and we have to make sure to get it on tape.._**."Voz wrote.

" ** _Your friend won't be able to deny it then...we will wait until the right time and once Drake shows his true colors, you film it, deliver it to Helga and she will have no choice but to believe you.."_** Voz wrote.

 ** _Arnold was unsure._**

 ** _"How can you be so sure that would work?..._** "He asked.

 ** _" ** _Trust me, it will..._**. ** _A leopard doesn't change their spots Arnold, even if Drake thinks he is nicer now,he is bound to show his true self sooner or later..just you wait..."_**_** Voz said.

 ** _"What do you say?..._** "Voz wrote. ** _  
_**

Arnold looked in the camera, surprised. So many things about this plan conflicts with his own personal morals. He would be spying on someone and violating their privacy.

 ** _"I don't feel too comfortable with this plan..."_** Arnold wrote.

He was about to hit send until he heard the sound of someone coming out of the cafeteria, along with a very _cute_ giggle.

He turned to see Helga and Drake walking hand in hand, and Helga is giggling and smiling in a way he was never seen before.

"Oh Drake..."She giggled again.

He then frowned hard, before turning to his phone and erasing what he wrote. He wrote a new message.

 ** _"I'm in..what do you want me to do, first?.._**."Arnold wrote before hitting sent.

He knew that there was no going back now.

* * *

 _Later_

School had ended and Arnold was on his way to the soccer field. Voz told him to keep an eye on Drake today and to get the camera ready, just in case he acted up.

He kept the camera in his backpack and watched the practice from a distance that no one could see him.

He tried to focus on his mission and he was just glad that Helga seemed focus on practice, however, he did have the displeasure of hearing Drake shout this.

"Pass it over here, babe..."

 _"Babe? Hmpt...I can't believe Helga is letting him get away with calling her something like that..."_ Arnold thought.

He also saw, to his frustration, that Helga actually did pass him the ball, instead of using it to hit him, as he expected. The Helga he knew would never accept being called **_"babe"_** and if she was called that, she wouldn't hesitate to deck someone for calling her something to derivative and impersonal.

Once practice was over, he went to go follow Drake and keep an eye on his, as per Voz's instructions.

That wouldn't have been so bad...except for the fact that it seems that he was on another date with Helga.

First Drake took Helga to Slaucens for some ice cream. He was there, sitting in the way back and he was using a big newspaper as his cover. Neither of them noticed him.

He was here to keep an eye on Drake, but unfortunately, he was forced to watch him get all mushy with Helga. He tried to feed her the cherry that was on their sundae together.

 _"Oh, he can't be serious..._ "Arnold thought in annoyance.

His glare intensified when Helga allowed him to do so by opening her mouth.

It was **_appalling!_**

He then saw Drake being over an ice cream float...with two straws.

 _"Oh, I think I am going to hurl..._ "Arnold thought when he watch the two share the treat.

He wanted to look away but he can't. He has to keep his eyes open for if and when Drake does something truly awful.

He did however, hear Helga giggling of all things when Drake whispered something into her ear.

"Oh, Drake..."She giggled.

Arnold remained silence...though he was gripping the ends of the newspaper he was holding, a little **_too_** tightly.

* * *

After Slaucens, Arnold followed them into the movie theater. It was easier to hide there than at Slaucens or at school and no one would be suspicious if he was caught, as he could say that he was here for the movie.

He did in the back. Drake and Helga didn't see him.

But he did see Drake have his arm around Helga during the duration of the movie. The sight made Arnold glare daggers at him.

 _"How dare he lay a hand on her? And how could Helga let him? He's a thug, he's no good for her!_..."Arnold thought, his eyes more on the couple than the movie.

Once it was done, Arnold tried to follow them but tried hard to remain out of sight. It was easier said that done, though.

He hid behind a cardboard cutout that advertises some new kid's movie and he heard this as they were walking to the exit.

"What time is it?..."Helga asked.

"About six...we still got about half an hour until the streetlights come on...more than enough time for a romantic stroll through the park..."Drake said in a smooth tone that made Arnold's skin crawl.

"Geez Drake...aren't you tired yet?...'Helga asked, in a teasing tone.

 _"Yeah...aren't you tired yet, you big phony.._."Arnold thought, furiously.

"Of having fun with my favorite girl, I don't think so...'Drake said and Arnold rolled his eyes at that.

 _"Oh please, Helga is way too smart to fall for that line.._."Arnold thought, only to hear this.

"Favorite? Are you implying that there have been _others?_.."Helga teased and Drake laughed.

Arnold was starting to get sick of hearing that laugh.

After more of their nauseating display of flirting, they walked out, obviously going to the park.

 _"I have got to follow them.._."Arnold thought, determined.

"Oh, please..I am pretty sure that you are more than enough for me to handle..."Drake said.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?..."One of the employee asked as they noticed him.

Arnold flinched and tried to act nonchalant.

"Uh...sorry, I was...just leaving..."Arnold said as he quickly ran outside, while the employee gave him a funny look.

After the embarrassment of that situation, Arnold made it to the park, only to see Helga and Drake from a distance. He did behind a tree, trying to keep his focus on that no good delinquent who has corrupted his dear, dear friend.

They walked around for half an hour, holding hands and admiring the sights until they left. Arnold had to follow them.

He did in a nearby alley when he saw them...at the bus stop.

 _"Huh? Why are they stopping here?_.."Arnold thought, mildly confused.

He wished that he could hear what they are saying, but he couldn't at this distance.

But he could _see_ what they were doing.

He saw them kissing again. Arnold just stood there. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. All he could see was that slimy, dishonest, no good, weasel of a delinquent contaminating Helga's mouth with him own!

It was disgusting, appalling, horrifying and above all, infuriating.

He was truly getting sick by this sight.

After what felt like a miserable eternity, they finally parted, talked some more, Drake kisses her cheek this time (Ugh! I can't believe Helga is letting him kiss in such a way and in public!?)

He then saw Helga and Drake separate and walk away from each other.

He was suppose to be focused on Drake...but his eyes were on Helga's retreating form.

"Helga..."He whispered, feeling so helpless right now.

He couldn't stand any of this. Helga is suppose to be his friend! He is suppose to look out for her and she is suppose to listen to him and hang out with him, but all she wants to do is go ga ga over some thuggish delinquent with greasy black hair and a bad boy vibe.

It's sick...

It's wrong...

It's not suppose to be happening.

Helga should have never allowed Drake into her life. She never should have gotten close to him. She never should have fallen for his lies and pick up lines. She is just putting herself at a great risk of being hurt. Why can't she see that? Why is she blatantly ignoring his warning and fawning over Drake like he was a gift from heaven?!

 ** _"WHY IS SHE STILL WITH HIM?!._**.."Arnold let out, only to cover his mouth, shocked by his own outburst.

"Huh? Who said that?.."Someone exclaimed as they ran into the alley and Arnold paled when he saw who it was.

A very, very angry looking Drake Sanchez.

" ** _SHORTMAN?!._**.."Drake exclaimed, looking furious at the sight of him.

 _"Oh boy.."_ Arnold thought in dread as he realized that he was caught red handed, and by the worst person possible.

Oh boy, indeed.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Caught  
_**

* * *

 **A/N** :I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **61394:** Yeah, but Arnold sure doesn't think so...

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again.

 **DanteVirgil09:** Thank you :)

 **Escorpio96:** Muchas gracias :)

 **Giovy:** I hope that this will do :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	65. Caught!

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 65:_** _ **Caught!**_

 _Previously_

 _ **"WHY IS SHE STILL WITH HIM?!.**.."Arnold let out, only to cover his mouth, shocked by his own outburst._

 _"Huh? Who said that?.."Someone exclaimed as they ran into the alley and Arnold paled when he saw who it was._

 _A very, very angry looking Drake Sanchez._

 _" **SHORTMAN?!.**.."Drake exclaimed, looking furious at the sight of him._

 _"Oh boy.."Arnold thought in dread as he realized that he was caught red handed, and by the worst person possible._

 _Oh boy, indeed._

* * *

Drake Sanchez was on top of the world. He just had a date with the most special girl in the world and he got to kiss her again. After the horrible last few days that he has had, this just made it all the more better.

"Helga..."Drake whispered as he touched his lips.

Every time he kisses her, he gets a tingly feeling and he likes it.

 _"She sure is some kind of girl.._ "He thought...

He was about to go home, until he noticed something.

"Huh...where is my key chain? Oh man, I must have dropped it..."Drake said as he went to look for it.

That key chain was a gift from Helga. He can't lose it. Luckily, he managed to find it by the bus stop.

"That was close..."Drake sighed in relief as he placed the item back in his pocket.

He was about to head back for home. If he is late, his mother will be really made. However, before he could leave, he heard a very strange sound, coming from a nearby alley.

 _ **"WHY IS SHE STILL WITH HIM?!..."**_

Drake was startled when he heard that

"Huh? Who said that?.."Drake exclaimed as he went to go investigate.

When he got to the alley, he saw something that made him frown and feel anger at the mere sight of them.

Not something...but someone.

The one person that he has come to utterly loath. The same one who had tried to ruin his reputation and his relationship.

 _ **"SHORTMAN!**_..."Drake shouted at the sight of the football headed boy, who now looked very, very nervous. He tried not to show it, though.

"Sanchez..." Arnold said standing his ground.

Even if _he_ was in the wrong here, Arnold never backed down from a bully before..even if one of them looks **_REALLY_** mad right now.

Drake marched angrily over to Arnold, his fist clenched so tight his knuckles were bleach white

"What the heck do you think **_you_** are doing here?!..."Drake demanded.

"Just passing by..."Arnold said, lying.

Lying and for once **_not_** feeling guilty about it.

It's unusual for him...

"You were spying on us?!..."Drake shouted, looking peeved.

"I was not!..."Arnold said as he backed away, Drake noticed something sticking out of his backpack.

"What do you have in there?..."Drake demanded.

"None of your business!..."Arnold said but Drake grabbed his backpack.

"Hey!..."Arnold shouted but it was too late, Drake saw the camera.

"What is this for?..."Drake demanded.

"I like film making..."Arnold said, since it wasn't a lie, really.

Drake didn't believe him though.

"How stupid do you think I am?..."Drake said.

"Do you **_REALLY_** wanna know?..."Arnold said, in an out-of character way.

He didn't know what was coming over him. He's never acted so belligerent and antagonistic with anyone before, even when Wolfgang and his buddies tried to mess with him and his friends. He's always tried to remain calm and try to handle things in a peaceful, diplomatic way. But not this time.

It seems Drake is bringing out the worst in him.

Drake then dropped the backpack with the camera, not knowing or caring if it got damaged.

"You know what Shortman, I am getting sick and tired of that high and mighty attitude of yours...I have tried to be nice...I tried to be open and friendly with all of the kids when I got here, even you but you have gotten on one too many of my nerves...'Drake said, his face showing his anger slowly rising.

"First you reveal my secret to Helga, make me a social pariah at school for 24 hours and now you stoop so low as to spy on me..."Drake listed off.

Arnold just remained glaring back at him.

"Helga had a right to know what kind of person she had hanging around her!..." Arnold said, defending his actions.

However, this only made Drake angrier!

"Who are you to decide who Helga spends time with?!..." Drake yelled, trying and struggling to resist the urge to punch the football headed blonde in the face.

Something that was becoming more and more tempting.

"Someone who wants what's best for her..."Arnold challenged and Drake's face was started to get red from his anger.

"I am warning you...you little fink! I know that you have a crush on my girl and I am only going to say this once...back off!..."Drake said.

"I do **_NOT_** have a crush on Helga! We are _just_ friends!...'Arnold shouted and Drake rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please...Everyone at school knows about it, except Helga...and FYI, she wants **_nothing_** to do with you!..."Drake said.

"That's a lie!..."Arnold shouted.

"Then why is it that every time you enter a room, she looks like she'd rather be anyplace else in the world?..."Drake asked.

"I...uh...I don't know..." Arnold said, looking down.

He didn't know why Helga has been avoiding him since San Lorenzo.

He's seen less and less of her as time went by.

He couldn't stand it!

Helga was someone who was a constant presence in his life, since he was three but now she was avoiding him, keeping him at arms length and barely able to look at him the times she talked to him.

He just didn't know why she was so cold and distant to him now

Why? What did he do?

"I don't know either and frankly, I don't care. All I do know is that my relationship and my life is not any of **_your_** business.."Drake shouted.

"It is when you try and get my friend involved in _your_ kind of trouble!..."Arnold shouted.

"What trouble? I haven't gotten into any fights since I got here...I haven't picked on anyone or hurt anybody..."Drake pointed out.

"That we know of, you mean..."Arnold said.

"I am getting really, really sick of this..."Drake muttered.

"Helga G. Pataki is my girl and our relationship does not concern you! I really like her!..."Drake said.

To his annoyance, Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right..."He muttered and Drake frowned.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean? Why do you think it's hard for me to like Helga? She's awesome!..."Drake said.

"I know that but-

"She tough, spunky, cute, fun, funny and she cares about me...I can also tell that I'm not the _only_ guy who thinks so..."Drake said and Arnold was stunned by what he is implying.

"I already told you that she's my _friend,_ I like her...but not _that_ way...'Arnold denied but Drake just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be in denial! I don't care but listen to this, you Football headed freak! Helga G. Pataki is **_my_** girlfriend and my life is my business always, do us both a favorite and stay away from either of us..."Drake warned.

"You might have Helga fooled, but I know the truth _... **Mad Dragon**_..."Arnold said coldly.

 ** _"How dare you?!..._** " Drake said throwing his fist back, about to punch Arnold in the face.

 _"Oh man..._ "Arnold thought as he closed his eyes, bracing himself.

However, he felt so fist to his face or any other part of his body. He opened his eyes to see Drake still holding his fist up, he still looked mad, but he then put his down and took a deep breath.

 _"No! Don't give in! That's just what **he** wants..."_Drake thought as he tried to calm his anger down, trying to remember his anger management lessons.

"No...I know what you are trying to do to me, well...I'm not doing it...I'm not giving you that satisfaction!...'Drake said as he worked hard to control his anger.

 _"Satisfaction? What is he talking about?.._."Arnold thought, wondering what he is blabbering on about.

"I am being serious Shortman, I like Helga and I don't like you, so stay away from us, or else..."Drake warned.

"Or else what?..."Arnold challenged.

"I don't have time for this crud! Just know this, if I catch you doing this, spying on me again or trying anything with my girl...you will regret it..."Drake said in a dark tone.

"Are you threatening me?..."Arnold said, still glaring at him.

"I am **_WARNING_** you!..."Drake said as his teeth were bared now.

"Shortman, you have two strikes against you...one for spilling my secret and two for the newspaper incident...one more and you will regret it..."Drake said in a low whisper.

"Rhonda was the one who wrote the story..."Arnold pointed out.

"Yeah, but she only found out because of you..."Drake also pointed out, still angry.

"Now I am going, I am not risking getting grounded because of you, so leave me alone and also, you should be happy that I'm not going to call the cops on you!..."Drake shouted at him before marching out of the alley.

Leaving a very furious Arnold alone.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Drake's_

The dark haired boy was in his room, fuming as he stared at the ceiling.

His encounter from earlier still in his mind. He only barely managed to avoid being late. There was no way he was going to give Arnold the satisfaction of getting him in trouble and possibly grounded,

That's just something he would like!

 _"That jerk! Where does he go off, spying on me and Helga like that? I don't know if Helga really sees him as a friend but if he ever-_

Drake's thoughts ended when he heard a ringing and he went to pick up the phone.

"Hello..."Drake said, no enthusiasm in his tone.

 _"Geez...you'd think a girl could expect a more cheerful greeting from their boyfriend, especially after a date..."_ A pretty voice said on the other end.

"Hey, Helga..."Drake said, perking up a bit.

 _"So what's up? Last I saw you, you were grinning like an idiot..._ "Helga said.

Drake wondered if he should mention what happened with Shortman but...he was just too tired and he wanted to just forget about it. He is hoping that the big headed creep will acknowledge his warning.

If he was smart, he _will_ listen.

Drake never makes any idle promises, after all.

"I had to deal with a creep on my way home...nothing for you to worry about, so what about you?..."Drake asked and his girl sighed.

 _"Same old...Bob is acting like a moron, my mom is useless and worst of all, my sister just called to invite us over for Sunday dinner at her fancy apartment..._ "Helga said.

"Ouch..."Drake said.

He hasn't met Helga's sister yet, but from the way she describes her, she must be a piece of work.

 _"You don't know the half of it, my dad then-_

Helga then began to complain and Drake tried his best to listen, happy that she trusted him enough to confided in him.

Him and not a certain football headed creep who'd _better_ learn to stay away from them if he knows what is good for him.

 _"He'd better stay away...or else..._ "Drake thought, as he then focused on talking with his fun, sweet and sassy girlfriend over the phone.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Rising Tension_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Special thanks to 61394 and NeoMark for their help. You both are the best ;)

* * *

 **A/N(2)** :I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **A/N(3):** Next chapter, things will be heating up between Drake and Arnold. If you have any scene ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Invader Johnny:** Oh boy, indeed!

 **Kryten:** You got that right!

 **DanteVirgil09:** You were right about that...

 **61394:** Me either...

 **Kimagure Bijin:** I can't give away spoilers but let's just say that Voz is someone who has his own reasons for what he is doing, reasons he won't share with Arnold yet, if ever.

 **Yami Dragoness:** Thanks :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	66. Rising Tension

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 66:_** ** _Rising Tension_**

 _The Next Day_

Arnold was on the bus that morning, fuming over his confrontation with Drake. He just couldn't believe that he would the nerve to tell **_HIM_** to stay away from her.

 _"Who does he think is?..."_ Arnold angrily thought as he recalled Drake's threat last night.

 _"He has no right to say that! Helga and I grew up together. We've known each other since we were three years old! Were friends! He can't tell me that!..._ "Arnold thought, unintentionally gripping his notebook in his hand in silent rage.

As much as he was angry over Drake's intrusion into his _'friendship'_ with Helga, there was something else that Drake said that got him thinking.

 ** _"I am warning you...you little fink! I know that you have a crush on my girl and I am only going to say this once...back off!..."_**

At the time, Arnold told him that he did not have those kind of feelings for Helga and that he was just worried for her. He wanted to dismiss the thought...so why can't he?

Why is he still thinking about that bit of the argument more than the rest?

It doesn't make any sense...unless-

 _"Could Drake be right? About me like-liking her?..."_ Arnold thought.

He tried not to think about it and focus on his hatred on that jerk and his worry over Helga but now, all he could do is wonder.

He's known Helga all of his life practically and they have always had a very complicated relationship, only recently becoming friends. He cares about her, but...liking her.. _.that_ way?

 _"I mean, grandpa did say that I maybe jealous of their relationship. That's already two people who said that...no, of course not!_..."Arnold thought, once again shaking away any thoughts of the sort.

 _"She's just my friend, that's all. All I want is for her well-being and right now she is in danger by dating **that** guy!..._"Arnold thought, trying to convince no one but himself.

"Arnold, are you okay?..."Gerald asked as he noticed his expression across the aisle, while he was seated with Phoebe.

She too looked curious.

Arnold sighed. He wanted to tell him about what is happening but Voz said that it was better that this remains on a need to know bases. Arnold sighed.

He really hated keeping secrets from his best friend.

"I'm fine, I just had a rough night..."Arnold said as he turned away and decided to look out the window.

His best friend look worried, while Phoebe raised a brow at his unusual behavior.

* * *

 _At school_

As the bus arrived at their school and everyone got off to go to their lockers, Arnold was finding himself less and less willing to continue going along with Voz's plan.

After Drake caught him, he called his mysterious ally and well...it went as well as one would expect.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _ **"WHAT?!** He caught you?!..."Voz shouted on the other end._

 _"Yes..."Arnold sighed._

 _"Did he beat you up?...'Voz asked, but Arnold doubted that it was out of concern._

 _"No, but he threatened to...He says that if he catches me doing this again, he'd make me regret it..."Arnold said._

 _"I see..."Voz said and Arnold got angrier as he remembered another bit of that "conversation"._

 _"Ever worse, that jerk goes off and tells me to stay away from Helga! Can you believe that?!..."Arnold exclaimed._

 _"Drake has always been one to make threats...threats he ALWAYS carries out..."Voz said._

 _Arnold didn't like the sound of that._

 _"What am I going to do? I am sure that he is going to tell Helga and make me look-_

 _"Relax, don't worry...Drake hasn't told Helga and he's not planning too..."Voz said._

 _Arnold raised a brow at that._

 _"How do you know?...'Arnold asked._

 _"I have my ways, just know that Sanchez's not talking because he doesn't want any more trouble with this girl, but if you push him enough, he **WILL** tell..."Voz said._

 _"We just have to make sure that we show Helga the truth before Drake is pushed too far..."Voz said._

 _"But how? What do we do? Should we abort the plan?..."Arnold asked._

 _"Nonsense, that's just what he wants ..."Voz said._

 _"But Drake knows that I tried to spy on him, he's going to be on alert and suspicious of me now..."Arnold said._

 _"Yes and that's your fault for getting caught, but that doesn't mean that the plan is a total failure yet...we just have to be more careful...Drake might have his guard up but he is not made of stone and you saw with your own eyes that he has a terrible temper...it's only a matter of time when he does something he shouldn't do...all we need to make sure is that when that happens, he doesn't see you..."Voz said and Arnold wondered if that would even be possible at this point._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Last night, Arnold was still mad over what went down with Drake, but now...after a full nights rest and a long, self analyzing ride to school on the bus, he was wondering if he was really doing the right thing.

Sure, it's for Helga's safety but the things that he is doing right now. It was going against every moral fiber and Arnold found to be more worried, if not also more disgusted with himself about his recent actions.

Last night he had been spying on Helga and Drake and when he got caught, instead of apologizing or trying to make right the situation, he just tried to antagonize Drake further.

It's so not like him!

" _What's happening to me?..._ "Arnold thought, feeling so many unpleasant things right now.

Maybe it would be wise to lay low for today in order to clear his head, after all, Drake would be on his guard today, so it probably be wiser to just try and keep a low profile and avoid him and Helga just for today.

He decided to go get a drink from the water fountain to calm him down.

Big mistake, as he saw a sight that made him feel worse.

Helga and Drake walked into the school, walking, talking and holding hands.

"Oh Drake..."Helga giggled at something he said, looking so happy.

Arnold saw this.

He didn't like this.

He didn't like this at all.

* * *

 _With Drake_

As mad as Drake was yesterday over the incident with Arnold, he was much better now that he got to walk to school with his cute, sweet girlfriend.

"So, can I carry your books to class?..."Drake asked flirtatiously, while Helga playfully rolled her eyes.

"Why not? You have been doing it every day for the last few weeks...'Helga quipped and Drake grinned.

" _I love our banter...'_ Drake thought, totally gone for her.

They were now at their locker, but Drake noticed that someone was staring at them.

He glared when he saw that it was Arnold.

 _"Shortman.._."Drake thought darkly.

Sure, he should have expected seeing him at school today, but that didn't mean that Drake liked it.

He hasn't forgotten what that little weasel did yesterday.

"He just better remember our talk if he knows that's good for him..."Drake thought.

Unfortunately, the two boys ended up glaring at each other, both obviously still despising each other.

Helga, however, was oblivious to the tension between the two boys and their glare off.

"Here you go, Hercules..."Helga teased as she held her books out for him to carry, only to blink at the lack of action.

She turned and noticed that he seemed to be staring into space or something.

"Drake? Drake? My books..."Helga said and Drake snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?...'Drake said.

"What's with you?..."Helga asked, raising part of her brow.

Drake decided not to mention the thing about Arnold for now. They have already faced a lot of recent drama right now, he didn't want to make things tense again.

"It's nothing, anyway, I got your books, baby..."Drake said as he held said items.

He then noticed that Shortman was still looking their way. It got under Drake's skin to say the least.

He decided to get under his skin too.

He grabbed all of Helga's books, which wasn't hard for him as he was pretty strong and Helga looked pleased.

When her back was turned, he looks up and locks eyes with Arnold, giving him a taunting look that says _'Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?..."_

Helga didn't notice as she just went to home room, with Drake following her, carrying her books, while smirking as he knew that Arnold was watching in jealousy.

 _"Why that... **Ugh!.**.."_

Arnold held his temper, but unknown to him, he was gripping the end of his locker door..unintentionally warping it a bit.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During class_

After the stunt in the hall, Arnold tried harder to not pay attention to Drake and Helga. He made no attempt to talk to them, nor any attempt to even _glance_ at him since class started.

He knew that what happened earlier was Drake trying to get under his skin, so he wasn't going to let him do that.

He knew that was what _**he**_ wanted.

As the first class rolled, so far, he was able to stick with the plan.

Arnold just listened attentively in class or talked to Gerald, anything that didn't have to do with his friend and that delinquent. However, this was easier said than done. The more he tried to avoid looking at them, the _harder_ it became.

Finally, just before lunch started, while everyone was in pairs for an assignment, Arnold could no longer stand it and took a quick glance at the new couple.

Bad idea.

No sooner had he done that when his eyes locked with Drake, who by chance, also took a quick glance at him. Instantly, both started glaring at each other. And neither had a kind word to say or think about each other.

 _"That no good, two face bottom feeder..."_ Arnold thought angrily.

 _"That stupid, football headed jerk..._ "Drake thought, just as angrily.

Just then, Drake looked away and focused his attention back at Helga who just turned around to face him, allowing Arnold to also look away. Not even two minutes went by when both Arnold and Drake glanced at each other and began to glare at each other once again.

Drake was now getting especially irritated that Arnold was staring at them.

 _"I told that self-centered fink to leave us alone! Why is he still looking at us? Can't he take a hint or is he **that** stupid?.._."Drake thought, his dislike for the boy fermenting right now.

Drake was now scowling at Arnold, grinding his teeth as his anger was now rising again.

"Hey, do you how to do this?..." Helga then asked, prompting Drake to focus right back to their assignment.

"Huh? Oh, let me take a look..." He said as he leaned forward, getting a bit close to her.

Arnold noticed it and quickly experienced a serious surge of anger.

 _"Don't you dare go anywhere near her!_..." He thought, unknowingly making his pencil snap in his hand.

His jealous almost getting the better of him, Arnold had to use any ounce of strength not to get up and pull them apart, but even that was quickly failing until-

 _ **RING!**_

The bell rang, signaling lunchtime.

Finally snapping out of it, Arnold was able to bring his angry in check and began packing to go and have lunch.

Good thing too, he had just been in the process of standing up and doing...okay, he's not sure what he was about to do but he was just glad that he snapped out of it.

* * *

 _At Lunch_

At the lunch tables, Arnold sat with his friends, only a few tables apart from where Helga and Drake were. Unable take his eyes off of them, Arnold quietly ate his lunch while he continued to glare at Drake, ignoring his friends' conversation.

Drake initially was unaware that he was being watched and just enjoyed his lunch with his girlfriend. However, after laughing at a joke that Helga had just said, he unintentionally turned his head around and noticed Arnold, still, looking at them!

 _"You have got to be kidding me?! This is just getting downright **creepy.** I'm about to lose it with him!..._"Drake thought.

Drake was now reaching the end of his ropes with the football head. He was within inches of just marching over there and telling him, in front of everyone, to stop staring at them.

However, before he had a chance to do that, he came up with an idea, a rather _devious_ one.

Back in the hall, Arnold looked pretty ticked when Drake got to carry Helga's books again.

Maybe something in that nature could teach him a lesson...

While looking at Arnold, he gave him mischievous smile, which Arnold noticed and confused him.

 _"What is he up to?._..'Arnold thought.

 _"I'll give him something to stare at..."_ The dark haired boy thought.

Then, Drake suddenly grabbed Helga hand and placed soft kiss on her hand. He closed his eyes, not even bother looking back since he knew that Arnold's eyes are watching this.

However, Helga looked surprised by his sudden bold move.

"What are you doing?..." Helga asked, taken aback by his sudden touch.

"Oh nothing. I'm just enjoying my time here with you..."He said with a sweet smile.

"Oh...umm...thanks. That's sweet of you." She said while blushing a bit, but then continued on eating.

When Arnold saw that, he almost went berserk! He got so angry at Drake's stunt that his face almost went red, but Drake didn't stop there.

"You know, anyone ever told you that you have such **_beautiful_** eyes?..." He asked.

"Oh well, um…thanks Drake, that's very…hey, can you stop making me blush!..." Helga nervously exclaimed while turning red.

 _"What is with him today?..."_ Helga thought.

Drake usually on acts like this when they are on their dates, and even then, when they had privacy. At school, he mostly just restricted himself to hand holding and carrying her books on average.

"What? Can't a guy take pride on his girl's cuteness?..." He said, both meaning it and also knowing that Arnold was seeing this and hating it. He took it a step further by caressing her cheek and he could _feel_ Helga's blushing right now.

" _Drake?..."_ Helga thought with wide eyes.

Drake had called her cute or pretty before, but he is going the extra mile here. It made her feel strange. And he is touching her cheek now...it's making her feel worse...uh...better...uh...um?

"Y-Yes, but not in front of people!..." She exclaimed while trying to frown at him but Drake just had that flirty look on his face.

Although Arnold was not able to hear what Drake was saying to her, he did see its effects. Seeing Helga blush like that was making his blood boil, even more when he started touching her cheek of all things.

How dare he?!

 _"That rotten, no good, delinquent freak!._.."Arnold angrily thought.

" _How can Helga stand him?! No, how can she **allow** herself to believe anything that he is saying to her? How could she allow him to touch her like that?! Can't she see how fake he is?!.._."Arnold thought, gripping the table at his finger tips.

 _ **"Hehehe...** Maybe that will force that stupid, socially inept Arnold to take a hint and stop staring at us..."_ Drake thought devilishly.

Drake then turned to face Arnold while giving him an evil smile, only for him to realize that Arnold was still staring at them, and it doesn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

He thought what he did would send him the message but it looks like it didn't.

 _"Really?..."_ Drake thought in surprise, before he narrowed his eyes.

 _"He wants more? Okay, he asked for it..._ "He thought wickedly.

Drake then spend the remainder of their lunch time either flirting with Helga or getting physically close to her. However, he also made sure that he didn't make her too uncomfortable, lest she would become suspicious of his intentions.

Arnold simply watched helplessly as Drake continued to flirt with Helga. Finally, no longer able to stand it, he suddenly got up and walked out of the lunch room. It was either that, or he was going to go over there and pummel him!

"Hey Arnold, where are you going?..." Gerald asked, but Arnold didn't bother to even answer him.

Drake watched triumphantly as he saw Arnold leave the room, defeated.

Incidentally, Helga noticed Arnold stomping away too, but just shrugged it off and just continued eating.

"So, what do you want do after lunch?" Helga asked.

"Oh I don't know. I 'll let you pick this time..."Drake said.

"Wow, such a gentleman." Helga said sarcastically.

"Pick it up and things should be smooth sailing from here on in..." She said to him genuinely as she placed a kiss on his cheek, which caused Drake to blush a bit.

Good thing Arnold wasn't there to see _that._

* * *

 _Speaking of Arnold_

The Football headed boy spent the rest of the lunch break away from Drake and Helga as possible.

Gerald asked him what was wrong and he just said that he had lost his appetite.

He was too busy feeling a lot of things to even bother to eat. Not only was he experiencing anger, so, so much anger, but also a strong hint of… ** _sadness._**

It saddened him to see Helga so happy with Drake, which confused Arnold even more.

 _"Why am I feeling **sad?** I should be angry and worried, but not sad. None of this is making any sense..._."He thought

When lunch was over and everyone went back to class, Arnold and Drake continued with their little glancing routine. Every time Drake saw him starting at him, he would do gestures at Helga to spite him, such as whispering something into her ear that caused her to giggle or snort, or pass her a note, which made her smile.

By the time school ended and everyone was going home, Arnold was left utterly emotionally exhausted. Finally giving up on his staring contest with Drake, he sat on the down and slumped down, feeling completely bewildered by the whole range of emotions that he was feelings; anger, sadness, hopelessness, pain, exhaustion, etc.

Never had he experienced this much turmoil in his life!

Riding the bus alone, Arnold just stared out onto the street through the bus window, frowning at what Drake did. Recalling the memories with Drake in his mind, Arnold scowled as he got more and more angry.

That's it! He thought. I can't take this anymore! Come hell or high water, I'm going to show Helga what a fiend Drake is, if it's the last thing I do!

Suddenly, he no longer felt so bad over what he did yesterday. He just wanted to get Drake away from _his_ friend.

It is, after all, for her own good.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Helga's Confusion  
_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Special thanks to **Anonymous Latino, JayDogg187** and **NeoMark** for their help. You guysare the best ;)

* * *

 **A/N(2)** :I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family and my love for God :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **61394:** How's this?

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, he didn't hit Arnold, at least not _physically,_ that is.

 **DanteVirgil09:** You can say that again.

 **Giovy:** We shall see how things work out from here...

 **Luffy Turner:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will see what I can do.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	67. Helga's Confusion

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 67:_** **_Helga's Confusion_**

 _A few days later_

A few days have passed since Drake and Arnold's confrontation and subsequent staring contest began.

Neither boy had spoken directly to each other since the alleyway but the tension between them was getting worse as the days go by.

A tension that did **_NOT_** go unnoticed by others.

Even Helga had not been **_completely_** oblivious to both Drake's and Arnold's strange behaviour lately.

She just didn't get _what_ it was about.

Always having a keen eye for any abnormal or rowdy behaviour from her fellow students, especially from her... _used to be_ beloved Football Head she had noticed her _lack_ of encounter with Arnold recently.

For her, that was unusual.

Even though for the last months, she had wanted nothing more than to avoid him, she had become accustomed to _always_ having Arnold close to her, either due to her efforts, or Arnold approaching her whenever he saw her down or something was bothering her. Especially after the events in San Lorenzo, Arnold had been almost hounding her, trying to spend time with her and she would make up an excuse to avoid him.

Now, he seemed to have _almost_ completely disappeared from her eyesight. Helga was not sure if that was a good thing or not, but now, she just took it without question.

After all, that was what she wanted

For him to finally leave her alone.

However, she also found to be unusual, if not more so, was that when she did see him, she sometimes saw Arnold staring or sometimes _glaring_ at both her and Drake.

 _That_ she found to be puzzling.

Although she knew that he wasn't really happy that she chose to ignore his advice about Drake, she didn't think he would take that rejection to heart.

She did however notice that he wasn't outright _ignoring_ her. He glance at her every now and again.

Its weird.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Two days ago_

 _It was now between the 5th and 6th periods._

 _Helga and Drake headed to their next class. Helga was getting bored with school again when she remembered that there was a new video game being added to the arcade. It was suppose to be Runaway Bus III, a video that Drake was a fan of._

 _They made a quick stop at his locker, as Drake needed to grab his lucky pencil for a quiz they had next period. Helga found his little antic to be amusing to say the least._

 _She wanted to talk to him more to see if he wanted to take her to the arcade later, but when she turned to ask him, she noticed something from the corner of her eye._

 _It's Arnold._

 _And once again, the boy was **staring** at them. Drake hadn't noticed and Helga planned to keep it that way. After the...incident, she knew that Arnold was the last person he wanted to talk about for a while._

 _However, the Football headed boy was still looking at them, at her more specifically and quite frankly it was really getting on her nerves._

 _"What was Arnold's problem?..."Helga thought, both annoyed and confused._

 _She knew that he could be a meddlesome busybody who can't keep his nose out of other people's business, but this is ridiculous!_

 _While Drake was busy trying to look for his lucky pencil, Helga turned in Arnold's direction and sent him a look, as if saying "What?"._

 _Arnold responded by looking away from her, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't._

 _It made Helga raise a brow even higher._

 _"Weird...'She thought._

 _Before she could question it further, Drake found his pen, just in time for the warning bell to ring, reminding her of that quiz they still have to take._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Yeah, it went on like that and it wasn't the only time she had caught him staring at her and Drake. And quite frankly, it was getting on her nerves.

 _"Criminy! What's his problem? I've rejected that football head's advice countless times and he's never even given a disapproving look, much less a word. Now, whenever I see him starting at me and Drake, the look on his eyes is kind of...well... **un-Arnold** like_..." Helga thought.

It wasn't just Arnold's behaviour that she found to be unusual. She also noticed Drake's behavior too.

He has been acting pretty strange and sketchy too.

For one thing, he suddenly has no qualms with being affectionate with her in public.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _The other day_

 _Helga and Drake were now having lunch together. The were eating at their usual table._

 _Helga pulled out her PB J that she managed to make for herself, she noticed that Drake sat still with sandwich in hand. He never took a bite._

 _"What? Your mom made you bacon and mayonnaise again?..." Helga asked in some jest._

 _But the boy didn't answer and just stared at a distance._

 _"Drake?...'Helga called, getting his attention._

 _"Huh?.."He said._

 _"Everything okay, Drake?" She asked._

 _"Yeah..." He said with a small smile._

 _Drake suddenly grabbed her hand and placed soft kiss it. Helga flinched a bit at the sudden bold move.._

 _This... is a nice surprise...' She thought._

 _Still, she found this out-of-character. Not necessarily **bad,** but still she was getting used to some things in their relationship and that includes public displays of affection at school._

 _"What are you doing?..." Helga asked, taken aback by his sudden touch._

 _She didn't pull away, though._

 _"Oh nothing. I'm just enjoying my time here with you..."He said with a sweet smile._

 _Helga blushed deeply at what he said. She was still a little flustered._

 _Oh...umm...thanks. That's sweet of you..." She said while blushing a bit, but then continued on eating._

 _Drake wasn't done it seems, he placed his hands on here, getting her attention again._

 _"You know, anyone ever told you that you have such **beautiful** eyes?..." He asked in a suave voice that made her face become very hot all of a sudden._

 _"Oh well, um…thanks Drake, that's very…hey, can you stop making me blush!..." Helga nervously exclaimed while turning red._

 _"What is with him today?..." Helga thought._

 _Drake usually on acts like this when they are on their dates, and even then, when they had privacy. At school, he mostly just restricted himself to hand holding and carrying her books on average._

 _What caused this?_

 _"What? Can't a guy take pride on his girl's cuteness?..." He said, as he started caressing her cheek._

 _"Drake?..."Helga thought with wide eyes._

 _Drake had called her cute or pretty before, but he is going the extra mile here. It made her feel strange. And he is touching her cheek now...it's making her feel worse...uh...better...uh...um?_

 _"Y-Yes, but not in front of people!..." She exclaimed while trying to frown at him but Drake just had that flirty look on his face._

 _He continued to flirted with her for the rest of lunch. And Helga wasn't truly sure how she felt about the whole thing. She didn't truly discourage his behavior though, she just wondered what caused him to turn up the charm and during lunch of all times._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Yeah, that was how it went and Drake's sudden flirtatiousness didn't stop there. At random times, he suddenly charmed her, even when they were talking about non romantic school work and junk.

As Helga kept walking to school, she glanced at her boyfriend.

Right now, he is smiling happily as they kept walking and holding hands.

That was normal for them now...but he still acted strange.

Not only strange, but **_distracted_** too.

When he wasn't trying to flirt with and charm her, he seemed to have his head in the clouds. She remembered when she first noticed _that_ sort of behavior.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _The other day  
_

 _They were in science class, currently working on a chemistry assignment ._

 _Drake was her lab partner again.._

 _Helga did like it, but was upset about one thing. He was distracted, putting more attention to his surroundings._

 _"So, ready?..." She asked._

 _"Sure..." He said, not really paying attention._

 _Helga read the instructions on how to make the chemicals change colors but chemistry has never been her best subject. She did her best though and hoped that Drake would do his share of the work._

 _"Okay... so. That red stuff, not even gonna bother with the name, I guess you add it to the beaker with blue..."She said, reading from the instructions._

 _"Sure..."Drake said._

 _"Okay. Now add in the yellow..."Helga ordered._

 _She looked up and noticed he wasn't doing as she instructed. She saw he was looking elsewhere._

 _"Drake.?...Helga repeated but he didn't answer her._

 _He seemed distracted by something._

 _That got on her nerves._

 _"What's so interesting he's ignoring our assignment? Or me for that matter?..."Helga thought, very annoyed right now._

 _"Drake?..."Helga repeated._

 _"Yeah..." He said, not looking at her and clearly not paying attention._

 _She rolled her eyes and poked his shoulder._

 _"Hey, do you know how to do this?..."She said sharply, finally getting his attention._

 _"Huh? Oh, let me take a look..." He said as he leaned forward, getting a bit close to her_

 _Helga asked him what he was looking at. He just told him that he was distracted by some pesky insect that was bugging him. Helga raised a brow at that, but Mr. Simmons reminded them to continue with their assignments, so she didn't ask after that._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

 _"I do wonder what's up with him. I mean, he's all of a sudden gotten much more lovey-dovey towards me in public. He's never done that before. That and seems to be sometimes distracted by something. Half the time I have to repeat that I had just said only a second ago and he knows full well how much I hate to repeat myself!..."_ Helga thought, both concern and mildly annoyed.

As the days rolled by, Helga continued to think about these two kid's latest behaviour.

She did notice that Drake's sudden change in demeanor started around the same time as Arnold's.

" _Could they be connected?._..."She thought.

" _Could Drake sudden change be in part to how Arnold has been staring at us? Pfft, nah, that's just a coincidence. Drake is still very much happy that I just helped him in not being such a pariah in school_..."Helga thought, shaking the original notion from her mind.

Not to mention, she and Drake have only recently become an **_official_** couple, so maybe a little PDA is expected at this point. And to be perfectly honest, she didn't hate the extra attention, she just didn't anticipate it.

Maybe that was just something she had to get used to, since this is, after all, for all intents and purposes, her first relationship, so this is probably something normal.

As for Arnold...well..

 _"Arnold's probably just still pouty that I ignored his advice, is all. He's just being a busybody, not just to me but for the whole town. Besides, for all I know, he's probably just has a lot on his mind and his weird attitude has nothing to do with me or Drake_..." Helga thought.

She was probably over exaggerating the situation anyway. I mean, just because she noticed Arnold looking at them a few times or Drake being a little distracted, it doesn't mean that it is anything major and it is less likely that they are connected.

She is overreacting and nothing is going on with either boy.

 _Right?_

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _What's wrong with Arnold?_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to **Anonymous Latino,** **BeConfuzzled Writer** and **NeoMark** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right...

 **Kryten** and **Madi Anivar** :For Drake's sake, he'd better hope that she doesn't find out.

 **DanteVirgil09:** LOL!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	68. What's wrong with Arnold?

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 68:_** **_What's wrong with Arnold?_**

 _Previously_

 _"Arnold's probably just still pouty that I ignored his advice, is all. He's just being a busybody, not just to me but for the whole town. Besides, for all I know, he's probably just has a lot on his mind and his weird attitude has nothing to do with me or Drake..." Helga thought._

 _She was probably over exaggerating the situation anyway. I mean, just because she noticed Arnold looking at them a few times or Drake being a little distracted, it doesn't mean that it is anything major and it is less likely that they are connected._

 _She is overreacting and nothing is going on with either boy._

 _ **Right?**_

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

While Helga was walking to school with Drake, a certain football headed boy was on the school bus today, along with a certain concern best friend who was once again sitting next to his girlfriend.

It's Arnold, who only had one thing in his mind. The same thing that has been plaguing him for days.

Helga and Drake.

The very thought of them together made him frown.

 ** _Hard._**

During the bus ride, Gerald noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Arnold was. He has been quiet for a while lately, he wasn't engaging in much conversation with anyone, even with him.. Even more out of character is how he seemed rather agitated when someone tried to talk with him.

It's really unlike him.

Gerald wasn't the only one who noticed either.

"You okay, Arnold?..." Eugene approached.

Arnold said nothing, he just sent him a small nod, but he still had a rather unfriendly look on his face, before ignoring him.

This didn't satisfy their friends, especially Gerald.

 _"Arnold..._ "Gerald thought, feeling worried for him.

Arnold continued having this attitude during the entire bus ride and even when they got to school.

Harold even attempted to go back to his old level of bullying by threatening. Just to see what was really up.

"Hey, Arnold! You better tell everyone what's wrong!..."Harold said as he waved his fist.

"Nothing is wrong, Harold..."Arnold muttered before he walked past him to go to his seat.

Harold didn't believe him and was rather saddened.

"That... didn't work?..."He said out loud.

The rest of their classmates were rather unnerved by this whole thing, but none more than Gerald Johanssen, Arnold's best friend and the only one who knew him well enough to know that whatever is causing this sudden, unusual behavior has to be something big.

" _What's wrong with you man?..._ "Gerald thought.

Suddenly, two more students joined the class.

Drake and Helga, walking in hand and hand. Gerald noticed that.

He also noticed that Arnold flinched when they walked in...and his eyes narrowed, his expression getting worse.

He **_REALLY_** noticed that.

He also noticed that Arnold turned around to flat out stare at the two, that look still on his face. He also noticed that for a brief moment, when Helga was busy getting something from her backpack, Drake sent a similar look to him.

Suddenly, Gerald started to connect things and when he did, his eyes widen in shock.

 _"Oh no!..._ "He thought, having a hunch what his friend's **_REAL_** problem is.

* * *

 _Later_

Class had let out and everyone was now placing or retrieving items from their lockers.

As Arnold walked around the hallways of PS 118, he felt more determined than ever to put a stop to Helga's and Drake's charade of a relationship.

 _"Relationship? Ha! That's a laugh! It's completely fake. Drake is just using her..."_ Arnold thought, his mind still over the last few days.

Every time Drake saw him, he would put his arm around Helga or hiss her hand or whisper something into her ear, just to get on his nerves. And that's before and after he sends him that smug look of his.

It made Arnold's blood boil every time he sees it.

 _"That jerk!.._."Arnold thought, recalling how smug and possessive he acts about Helga.

It was just another example of how utterly rotten he is and that Helga is too blind to see it.

With his backpack on hand, he had the camera inside it, ready to film Drake at his most worst.

 _"Helga just needs proof that Drake is using her. Once I film him, she'll want to break up with him..._." He thought.

"Hey Arnold. How's it going?..." Gerald said as he approached him and asked, startling him.

"Oh, hey Gerald..." Arnold responded, trying to act normal.

"Where's Phoebe? I thought you were hanging out with her..."The Football headed boy asked.

"I was. She's with Helga right now...which is fine because, you and I need to have a talk..."Gerald said with a serious look on his face.

"About what?..."Arnold asked, clueless.

"About the way you have been behaving lately..." Gerald said.

Arnold blinked while his friend sighed.

"Look man, I'm getting worried about you. You have been very moody, you hardly hang out with your friends anymore. Whenever someone talks to you , your focus on something else entirely, so much so that you've been ignoring everyone else...Gerald said.

"What? No, I'm not..."Arnold denied.

"Yes, you have! Don't deny it. Seriously, just what's gotten into you, man?..."Gerald asked.

"It's nothing Gerald. I have been a little under the weather, that's all..." Arnold tried to explain himself.

"A little under the weather, huh?..." Gerald rhetorically asked him, his arms crossed now.

"As in, a little under the weather due to _Helga dating Drake_ now?..."The tall hair boy said, while Arnold reacted in a very _"subtle"_ way.

" ** _What?! No!._**.." Arnold countered.

Gerald rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Then why were you glaring daggers at them during class?..."Gerald asked and Arnold flinched.

"I..I was not..."Arnold denied.

He is lying. Gerald knew it and it made him even more worried. Arnold seldom ever lies, especially to him.

"Arnold, stop playing around! It's no secret that you haven't very happy at all with Helga dating Drake. Everyone knows that you got something against them..."Gerald said.

"What do you mean _everyone_ knows?..." Arnold asked confusingly and worryingly.

"You seriously cannot be that dense, man!..." Gerald exclaimed surprisingly.

"You haven't really been hiding your contempt for their relationship from anyone. Everyone you hear them or if they pass by, you give them this evil stare that everyone who is around noticed. It's really creepy! So much that even Phoebe has noticed this..."Gerald said.

"She does?..." Arnold asked, to which Gerald just nodded.

"She asked me yesterday if there was something up with you and I couldn't answer her..."Gerald said.

"So come on now, spill it. What's this deal you have against Helga and Drake?..." Gerald asked.

"I told you, Gerald. I don't have _**anything**_ against them..." Arnold said firmly.

"Arnold, I saw the way you looked at them, it's like you aren't happy that she is dating Drake..."Gerald said and Arnold almost violently flinched at that accusation.

"I am not! I could care less!..."Arnold said stubbornly now.

Deep down, he was feeling very guilty and wondered whether or not he should just tell the truth right now.

 _"Maybe I should tell him. I know I can always count on him, but Voz said that it's best to no one is involved in this.._..." Arnold thought.

"Gerald..." Arnold began to say.

Gerald hoped it would be the truth. However, Arnold suddenly looked like a strange thought came to his mind, shook his head and took a deep sigh, before turning to face him.

"I'm not keeping any secrets from you." He finally said, but sternly. "I **_don't_** hate Helga and Drake's relationship and **_nothing_** is bugging me, okay?..."The Football headed boy said, with a slight edge in his voice.

Gerald just gave a disappointed sigh and with a frown, but also sad look. He knew that whatever is bugging Arnold, he's not going to talk about it.

"Fine..." He said before turning around.

"If you need to talk to me about ** _anything_..**.you know where to find me..."He said before walking away.

Sighing in relief that Gerald relented in his questioning, Arnold turned around and walked the opposite direction, readying himself for the task at hand.

Unknown to him, Gerald look back to him and shook his head.

" _What's wrong with you,_ Arnold?..."Gerald thought, not buying anything he said for a second.

He just knew that whatever is bothering Arnold, he's not willing to talk.

At least not right now.

* * *

 _With Arnold_

Arnold **_HATED_** lying to his best friend and he **_HATED_** keeping secrets from him.

He really wanted to talk to him about his situation. Heck, Gerald could probably help him get some proof but Voz was emphatic when he said not to tell anyone. He made him promise not to and Arnold was stuck.

He didn't have to like it though.

 _"Please understand Gerald, I am just trying to do the right thing.._."Arnold thought as he walked away from his best friend.

 _"Maybe if I call Voz again tonight, maybe I can get him to consider..._ 'Arnold thought.

It was worth a shot.

Until then though, he has to try and get that proof when and if he can.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Gerald_

Gerald met up with Phoebe, who noticed the expression on her boyfriend's face.

"Is something wrong, Gerald?..." Phoebe asked.

"It's Arnold..." Gerald said.

"What did he say?..."Phoebe asked, having also noticed Arnold's peculiar behavior lately.

She asked yesterday but Gerald couldn't answer.

Today he has one, just not one that satisfied either of them.

"It's what he's **_NOT_** saying... Man! I can't believe he's not telling me..."Gerald said, frustrated with Arnold's refusal to say what has been bothering him.

"Well..." Phoebe started theorizing. "When did he start acting out of character?..."Phoebe asked.

Like her boyfriend, she has also been worried about Arnold. He has been behaving rather erratic lately, barely talking to anyone, almost always having a frowning face when he walked by, almost like. ** _..Helga._**

Gerald sighed as he knew that Arnold's weird antics had something to do with Helga and Drake, but he doesn't know **_what._**

Or he at least hoped it wasn't what he was suspecting deep down.

"When _Drake_ happened..."Gerald said.

Phoebe heard this and frowned, not liking this development but she was also thinking.

 _"Hmm.._. yes. Now that I think about it, Drake's presence is where it all began. He's usually friendly with others but Drake being a delinquent shouldn't be enough, He has forgiven others for worse in the past..."Phoebe said, before turning to her boyfriend.

"Although... there's one matter. I should at least examine before I jump to conclusions..."Phoebe said.

She has had her suspicious for a while. She has seen the way Arnold had looked at Drake, especially when he was around Helga. She had a theory, but she really hoped that for once, she is wrong.

She also can't tell Helga just on the off chance that she **_IS_** wrong. Her dear, poor friend has dealt with enough stress involving that Football Headed boy. She can't go telling her unless she was _absolutely_ sure.

"We should keep an eye on him..."Phoebe said.

"Spy on Arnold? I don't know Phoebe. I don't wanna invade his privacy even if it comes to that..." Gerald said apprehensively.

"I know... but I've worried for how uncharacteristic he's being..." She said.

"Perhaps seeing if anything he does it out of the ordinary would hint to the answer..."She suggested.

"I really hope I'm wrong about my theory..." Phoebe said.

"Why's that?..." Gerald asked.

Phoebe knew that if her theory is true, then the one person Arnold would hurt the most, Helga, would lose her newfound happiness.

She can't let that happen.

"Let's just say... the end result would be very... ** _intolerable_**..."Phoebe said as she sent what looked like a glare in the direction of the Football Headed boy.

Gerald rose a brow, but sighed in defeat.

"So, what? We go check on him during lunch..."Gerald suggested and Phoebe shook her head.

"Unfortunately, Principal Wartz said that he'd wish to speak to me at that time, something about my grades again but you can still check on him and later during free period, I can help you..."Phoebe said to her boyfriend, who sighed.

"Alright... but only because Arnold might need me whether he knows it or not..."Gerald said, desperate at this point.

This whole thing has gone on long enough.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Lunchtime_...

Gerald met up with Arnold at their usual table. Neither were talking much though, their last conversation was still in their mind.

As usual, Gerald saw that Arnold was not talking to him or anyone else. He just said, looking towards to Helga and Drake, looking worse than the time his cousin Arnie had dated Lila.

Much, **_much_** worse.

Gerald noticed that Drake whispered something into Helga's ear, causing her to laugh. He also noticed that Arnold was gripping his spork until it snapped in two, not that he seemed to notice.

It was alarming Gerald to say the least.

 _"It's worse than I thought.._."Gerald thought, but he knew that his friend wasn't in the mood to talk about his problem.

When Helga and Drake got up and left, Arnold also got up.

"Where are you going?..." Gerald asked, trying to sound his question genuine, even if he already knew what the answer was.

"I'm just going to go to my locker and get something..." Arnold said and continued walking.

Gerald knew that Arnold was lying again. It seems that he was developing a habit of it.

He didn't like it, not one bit.

 _"Okay, this is getting old..._ "He thought to himself.

Gerald, with a determined look, began to follow Arnold.

As expected, Arnold didn't go to his locker. Worse, he kept going side to side of the hallway, almost as if he was trying to hide himself and not be seen. He went outside, went around the building to where the soccer field was, hide behind the building wall and watched.

Gerald couldn't really see who Arnold was watching, although had a strong hunch on who it was.

"Please let him not be doing what I think he is doing?..."Gerald thought as he was getting more and more concerned with Arnold's unusual behaviour.

He soon saw two people on the soccer field, playing the game and Arnold's eyes were on them specifically, confirming Gerald's theory.

He then began to walk towards his best friend, determined to find out what is wrong with him, one way or the other.

* * *

 _With Arnold_

Arnold meanwhile, was watching Helga and Drake, who were playing soccer with their soccer teammates. It seems that they scheduled a little practice in between lunch.

 _"There they are.."_ Arnold thought as he positioned himself, trying to keep out of their sight.

This is perfect. Drake didn't see him follow them outside, he made sure of that. Now was the best time to try and get his proof.

Then, Helga went somewhere with Peapod Kid and Katarina, leaving Drake alone. Realizing that now was his chance to film something, Arnold was just about to turn and reach for his backpack when all of a sudden-

"Arnold!..." Gerald called out to him as he approached.

 ** _"Ah_**! Gerald! You scared me!..." Arnold exclaimed startlingly.

"Arnold, what are you doing?..." Gerald directly asked him.

"I was just getting some air..." Arnold said.

Gerald rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Then why did you tell me you were going to your locker?..."Gerald sarcastically asked and Arnold started sweating a bit.

"I did...and...and now I'm here getting some fresh air. " Arnold said in slight agitation.

"Out here?..."Gerald asked and Arnold hastily nodded, while Gerald raised a brow.

"Where Helga and Drake are?..."He asked as he pointed in their direction.

Arnold sweated even more now and gulped, before he nodded.

"Uh-huh..."Arnold said and Gerald went from mad and exasperated, to tired and incredulous.

He sighed as he looked down, disappointed, before he turned to his best friend, being totally serious right now. He grabbed Arnold by the arm, finally getting his real attention.

"Hey man. Don't do this, especially to me..."Gerald said, practically begging right now.

"Gerald...Please let me go..."Arnold tried to remain calm.

He didn't talk loudly, not wanting to get Drake's attention and blow his cover. Gerald noticed and was getting sick of this.

"Just tell me what's wrong..."Gerald pleased.

"Nothing... is...wrong." Arnold said with a notably irritated tone in his voice.

Gerald got mad again.

"Stop lying to me! Seriously man, what's wrong?" Gerald asked.

"I..I'm not-..."Arnold said but Gerald interrupted him.

"Arnold, I'm not dumb! Ever since Helga began hanging out with the Drake guy, you have been acting _crazy!_ Every time they enter a room or you hear them or just **_see_** them together, you get this evil look in your eye...it's freaking me out!..."Gerald exclaimed.

He has seen the way his best friend looked at them and quite frankly, it was worrying him.

Arnold just shook his head, clearly in denial.

"Gerald, you got this all wrong!..." Arnold frantically tried to explain himself.

"I haven't been glaring at Helga and Drake. Okay yes, I have a lot of things on my mind, but it's got nothing to do with them..."Arnold lied again.

"You are lying to me again...Come on man, just tell me, you're really scaring me here!...'Gerald said, still not letting go.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me _.. **.again**_ **.**.." Gerald said with a frown.

Arnold flinched as he knew what Gerald is referring to. It was from one moment that he was not proud of.

"We're best friends. You know you can tell me anything and apart when you didn't tell me about your little arrangement with LaSombra to find your parents, you've never kept any secrets from me. So, don't start now. I can help you..."Gerald said, practically begging at this point.

"I...I...I..."Arnold stuttered as he went back and forth in his mind.

He felt so conflicted. He hates lying to Gerald but he can't stop. He has no choice here. Before he could tell him that he can't, Gerald's disapproving look made him feel even guiltier.

He sighed.

 _"Maybe I should just stop with the secret. I trust Gerald and I know that he wouldn't say anything...maybe I can convince Voz later..._ "Arnold thought.

"I'll tell you later... I just don't feel like saying right now..."Arnold said.

"Why?..."Gerald asked.

"That's part of the reason I can't... please, just let me say it when I feel ready..."Arnold said, meaning it.

Gerald shook his head and sighed.

"Fine..."

He let go and Arnold continued walking away.

Arnold looked over his shoulder and felt disgusted with himself.

I'm sorry, Gerald. I just can't tell you now..."He whispered to himself as he left, no longer in the mood to spy on his enemy right now.

Gerald, who didn't see this, shook his head in disappointment.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone was heading back inside for class. Gerald sighed as he re-entered the school building as where, still worried about his best friend and what his problem with Helga and Drake is doing to him.

" _Arnold... what am I gonna do with you? I know you're hurting...why can't you just tell me now? If you are going to tell me, that is..."_ He said to himself as he headed back to class.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _My Girl_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to **Anonymous Latino, NeoMark** and **Beconfuzzled Writer** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Madi Anivar:** We shall see how things turn out.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yep, very ironic.

 **EugeArg:** How's this?

 **DeepVoice'06:** No fight yet, but how's this?

 **Guest:** I am glad that you are enjoying it. I won't give any spoilers but we still have a few chapters to go from here.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	69. My Girl

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 69:_** **_My Girl_**

Drake Sanchez was in a good mood.

He was currently playing his favorite sport, his with dear friends and his favorite girl.

It is as it should be.

No fighting, no Mad Dragon stigma, no people fearing him for his past mistakes, no prissy students making rumors out of spite and no jealous, self-righteous oblong-headed losers trying to get between him and his girlfriend.

Just him, his girl and his favorite sport.

It's perfect.

Or it _would_ be, if a certain football headed creep just gave up and left them alone..

Yeah, he noticed that Arnold was still looking at them during class time. Well, Drake made sure that little weasel got an eye full of the physical proof that Helga is **_his_** girl and that he'd better leave them alone.

He didn't seem him right now, but if catches him trying to spy on them again, he is going to make him regret it.

 _"If I catch that little football headed fink with that camera, I'm gonna-..."_ Drake's thoughts ended when he ended up nearly getting hit by a soccer ball, send by Helga.

"Drake! What's up? I know this isn't actually a practice but that's no excuse to get spaced out..."Helga said.

"Oh, sorry baby.."Drake said sheepishly, while Helga sent him a concern look.

"You sure that you are okay? You have been pretty spacey lately..."Helga said.

"Don't worry, it's nothing...'Drake assured.

He doesn't want to worry her about Arnold since Drake wanted to handle the situation himself. He already gave the little dork a warning.

For his sake, he'd _better_ take it.

Drake however, notice that she still looked worried, so he decided to ease her a bit by being his typical charming, lovable self.

"So come on, why don't we make it fun, let's see which of us gets the most goals...winner gets to kiss the loser...'Drake suggested as he wiggled his brows.

Helga blushed before she playfully rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible..."Helga said with a chuckle.

"But you love that about me..."Drake said as he and his girl chuckled.

"Break it up, you love birds..friendly game or not, soccer is not to be taken lightly..."Molly nagged to them.

They blushed when she called them " _love birds"_

Helga recovered and then turned to Drake, before a smirk formed on her face.

"Just to let you know, you got two goals...I got four...I'm in the lead..."Helga whispered to him once Molly was out of ear shot.

Drake heard this and grinned.

"Not for long..'Drake said, grinning like an idiot.

He soon watched his girlfriend running off, with the soccer ball, scoring another goal, making it obvious that even if she'll get a kiss in the end, she won't lose to him if she can help it.

It made him admire her.

He admires so many things about her.

He admired the fact that her blonde hair that is the same color as sunshine, he admired that her blue eyes are the same color as the sky. He admired her cute dimples that are noticeable only when she smiles and he admired how cute she looks in the team uniform.

" _Helga..._ "Drake thought as he felt his heart fluttering.

She really is something special and she is all his.

He soon went back to trying to score goals, wanting so much to kiss her as much as he wanted to be kissed by her.

It's a win win either way.

Drake and Helga continued their little lovers game, though Drake's thoughts still drifted everyone once in a while to a certain pain in the butt.

Regardless of what happens, he was not going to let Arnold ruined what he has with **_his_** girl.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Phoebe_

While Gerald was busy trying to figure out what's wrong with his best friend Arnold, Phoebe had just come out of the Principal's office.

She was once again turning down Principal's Wartz offer to make her reconsider skipping two grades again. He has been doing that at least once a semester since the fourth grade and each time, Phoebe turned him down since there was no way she was going to repeat that horrible grade skipping experience, especially if it means dealing with Connie and Maria again.

 _"Principal Wartz means well, but I belong with my own age group and there is no way I am going to be with those mean upperclassmen again.._."Phoebe thought.

She belongs with kids her own age. Besides, even if she wanted to, it's not a good time for her, especially now when her best friend really needs her.

Especially now, if her hunch about Arnold ends up being proven right.

If it is, then she has a problem with it.

 _"Honestly, it's one thing to distrust Drake due to his past actions, but Arnold has no right to do **this** to Helga, especially after the way he broke her heart..._.'Phoebe thought as she walked through the halls.

Helga is her best friend and her happiness means the world to her.

She has always had it rough. Due to her parents neglecting her in favor of her sister Olga, her huge insecurities making her act out and come across as unpleasant to their peers and above all, her unrequited love for Arnold, which only resulted in her getting hurt over and over again.

Sure, she has done some things that no one should be proud of, but Helga is not a bad person and she deserves someone who treats her well and makes her happy.

Now, finally, her best friend managed to find someone, who, despite his own flaws and secrets, made her happy.

Sure, Drake wasn't whom she expected and yes, she wasn't happy about Drake's past but she believed that everyone deserved a second chance and even so, he has been nice to her and he made Helga feel happy again and he promised to no longer keep secrets from her. All Phoebe wanted was for him to treat her best friend the way she deserves and keep her happy.

That's all that should matter and there is no way that she is going to let anyone hurt her friend again.

Be it Drake or Arnold.

 _"Arnold..._ "Phoebe thought, feeling a strange sense of disappointment.

In the past, before the whole trip to San Lorenzo, she had always hoped that Helga would finally gain to courage to reveal her feelings to the boy and that he would finally see her as the wonderful person Phoebe always knew she was deep down.

Sadly, it was not meant to be since he friend zoned her. Even if he didn't mean to, he had hurt her friend.

She won't let him hurt her again.

Phoebe continued looking for Helga, hoping that no matter what, she is okay.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Helga_

Helga had just finished playing soccer with her friends and was now at the water fountain, with Drake in tow.

They had just finished their little _"contest"_ and Drake can't remember the last time he has ever been happy to _lose_ at something.

But a kiss from his girl was one sweet consolation prize, no argument about that.

"So, Helga baby, I was thinking that after school, you and I can watch the Pioneers game on TV..."Drake suggested as Helga continued to drink her water.

"Sure, sounds fun..."Helga said.

She has become a fan of the Pioneers since Drake introduced them to her during their _"pre-dating days"._

Now, it's one of their things that they bond over as a couple.

A couple.

Yeah, she sometimes still can't believe it. She is in sixth grade and she has a boyfriend, a boy who is not Arnold but a boy that she has grown to like on her own.

 _"Drake..._ 'Helga thought as she looked in the direction of her boyfriend ,who is still smiling at her.

At times, she still was amazed and wondered how she managed to ever get a guy like Drake to notice her, especially since she never even tried to get his attention in the first place. He had been the one trying to get her attention.

She really wondered how that happened but she has something great here.

She isn't going to question it.

"Helga..'A voice called.

She turned around and saw that it's Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs..."Helga said.

"Sup' Phoebe..."Drake greeted.

"Hello Drake..."Phoebe said politely to the boy.

"So where is Geraldo? I thought you guys were having lunch together?..."Helga questioned.

"Gerald...is hanging out with Arnold right now..."Phoebe said.

It's technically not a lie.

Phoebe did notice that Drake seem to frown when he mention Arnold's name. Either it was her imagination or Drake has been having a similar hunch as she was in regards to the Football headed boy.

In that case, it's best that her conversation with her friend be a girls-only one.

"Uh, Helga...is it alright if I can speak to you about...a _feminine_ matter?..."Phoebe said.

Helga raised a brow. So did Drake, until he decided that if it's a feminine thing, he should probably give them some privacy.

"Feminine matter?..."Helga questioned and Drake placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If that's the case, I'll give you two ladies some privacy...I need to go get something from my locker anyway..."Drake said as he walked away, leaving them alone.

"So, what's this _"feminine matter"_ you clearly didn't want Drake to be around to hear?...'Helga said using air quotes.

She had a feeling that it wasn't exactly a feminine matter but whatever it was, she didn't want Drake to be around.

"So, Helga, uh...how have things been with Drake, lately?..." Phoebe began. figuring to start off with a question.

"Never better..."Helga said, though her brow was still raised.

"Now out with it Pheebs, I know you didn't call this private meeting to talk about my boyfriend, so what is it?...'Helga asked in a no-nonsense kind of way.

Phoebe sighed, as she tried to be delicate here.

"Well, I've been hearing something strange is going on, and I was wondering if you noticed anything... _different?_ .."Phoebe said in a slight monotone way.

Helga rose part of her brow.

"Define _differen_ t?..."Helga asked in confusion.

"I mean, has anything... or anyone... felt different to you? Particularly with any of our friends?..."The studious girl asked.

Helga thought for a moment and brought her hand to her chin.

"Um... I don't know?I mean Rhonda hasn't shown off her latest shoe, so I guess that's weird.. ** _.._** " Helga said.

That wasn't what Phoebe wanted.

'So...uh...nothing else? Nothing has been strange with our...other classmates?..."Phoebe asked and Helga raised a brow at that question.

She did notice that Arnold hasn't spoken to her since the last time she yelled at him about Drake but she figured that he was finally leaving them alone. Not to mention Drake has been pretty touchy feeling lately but he's her boyfriend, he's suppose to be like that.

She shook her head.

"Not really..."Helga said.

Phoebe heard this and frowned.

 _"Either she's really clueless or she's denying it... this could prove my theory but I'll need to ask her somewhere Drake isn't around.._.."Phoebe thought.

"I see, well...sorry to bug you..."Phoebe said.

"That's it?..." Helga asked.

"Yes. Again, sorry..."The bespectacled girl said.

Helga didn't know what this is about, but felt the need to say this.

"Look, Phoebe...If I see anything strange, I'll let you know... I'll keep an eye out, deal?..."The blonde said.

Phoebe nodded before turned around and started walking away. She still wasn't satisfied.

She passed by Drake, who had a very suspicious look that made her felt a level of apprehension. Once Phoebe was gone, Drake returned. He was obviously waiting.

"Is Phoebe okay?...'Drake asked.

"Yeah, she's fine...'Helga said, still confused about the strange conversation she just had with her best friend.

"So, do I want to know what this whole _"feminine matter"_ was?...'Drake asked.

"What do you think?.."Helga said.

"Got it, I don't want to know...'Drake said with a chuckle.

Helga felt a little bad for using this tactic but she is still confused on exactly **_WHAT_** Phoebe meant by that whole thing and even so, girl talk is suppose to be just that. _Girl_ talk.

Still, she was curious, before she shook that thought away.

" _What am I doing? It's Phoebe, if something big is going on, she'd tell me straight up...I'm just over thinking things.._."Helga thought, shaking that train of thoughts away, before she turned to her boyfriend.

"So, we still up for the game at your place?..."Helga asked.

"Yep, follow by what I believe to be an evening filled with ice scream sundae's at Slaucens...'Drake said as he put his arm around her.

Helga giggled until they heard the bell ringing, signalling that they have to get to class and fast.

The happy couple soon left to class, not wanting to risk getting detention and spoiling their plans this afternoon.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes had seen them from a far...and was glaring at them, at Drake in particular.

" _Soon...soon she will see that she is too good for the likes of you, Mad Dragon...just you wait..._ "This person said from the shadows.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Dates and More Trouble  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to **_BeConfuzzled Writer_ **and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Anonymous Latino:** You can say that again.

 **Call Me Nettie:** Let's wait and see how things turn out.

 **Invader Johnny:** We shall see how things work out...

 **Kimagure Bijin:** I can't give spoilers but all I can say is stay tuned.

 **Ezza:** How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	70. Dates and More Trouble

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 70:_** **_Dates and More Trouble_**

 _Previously_

 _"So, we still up for the game at your place?..."Helga asked._

 _"Yep, follow by what I believe to be an evening filled with ice scream sundae's at Slaucens...'Drake said as he put his arm around her._

 _Helga giggled until they heard the bell ringing, signalling that they have to get to class and fast._

 _The happy couple soon left to class, not wanting to risk getting detention and spoiling their plans this afternoon._

 _Unknown to them, a pair of eyes had seen them from a far...and was glaring at them, at Drake in particular._

 _"Soon...soon she will see that she is too good for the likes of you, Mad Dragon...just you wait..."This person said from the shadows._

* * *

The rest of the school day has passed and Helga and Drake were once again at his apartment. Drake's mother was still at work and his aunt Rosita and cousin Hector were here to keep an eye on them.

Helga was more exasperated than annoyed, as she whispered this to her already embarrassed boyfriend.

"I know your mom's busy at work, but do they have to watch us like that?..." Helga asked as she glanced over the back of the couch.

She could to Drake's Aunt and his cousin peeking every few moments from the kitchen. The two were purposely being non-discreet, as their eyes somehow gave away their presence.

"My family knows how powerful hormones are and Hector _es una idiota_ who wants an excuse to bother us..."Drake muttered.

Helga chuckled a bit, as she knew just enough of Spanish to know how Drake referred his cousin as.

Despite being embarrassed by the _"babysitting situation"_ , Drake was just happy to have her here with him. He couldn't resist as he placed his hand on hers.

Helga chuckled a bit and then noticed that his hand was on hers. She smiled a bit. However, the mood was ruined when Drake's cousin Hector came barging in, carrying some soda's for them, apparently to _"offer"_ them.

"Here you go, love birds...'Hector said in a teasing way, much to Drake's irritation.

 _"Caramba, Hector! Nos puedes dejar en paz! Me estas volviendo loco!._..'Drake said in Spanish, while Hector chuckled.

 _"Oye,yo solo estoy jugando con tigo primito! Te dejo con tu novia, ahora._.."Hector said in Spanish, before leaving to the kitchen, still chuckling up a storm.

Helga looked confused, as she wasn't fluent enough in Spanish to get that whole exchange.

"Uh...what exactly did you say to him, and vice verse?..."Helga asked and Drake sighed.

"Don't ask..."He said, before turning to her.

"I'm sorry that this...you know that Hector thinks he is some big comedian. He's beyond annoying when he gets like that..."Drake said.

Helga just sent him a half smile.

"Hey, don't sweat it. As for annoying, just try an afternoon with my sister, you'll see that your cousin is nothing big..."Helga said.

Drake smirked when he heard that.

He wished that he could do more than just hold her hand right now, but his aunt and his cousin are in the kitchen right now and could walk in on them any second.

And the last thing he wants is to give his well-meaning but totally annoying older cousin any more ammunition to tease him.

The two of them continued to watch the game together until it ended, with Drake's favorite team winning, yet again.

" ** _YES! WE WON!._**.."Drake said in excitement as he even jumped up and was now standing on the couch, an ecstatic grin on his face.

" ** _THE PIONEERS RULE!._**..'Drake exclaimed, while Helga looked up in amusement at this.

"Easy there, big boy..."Helga chuckled.

Just then, Rosita came in, with more snacks but she saw her nephew.

"Drake Pedro Sanchez! Get down before you hurt yourself..."Rosita ordered and Drake obeyed.

"Sorry titi Rosi...but our team won...'Drake said, looking excited.

"That's nice, querido...Anyway, I brought some more chips, enjoy.."Rosita said as she placed the extra plate of snacks on the coffee table, before going back to the kitchen.

Helga took a fist full of chips, while Drake was still buzzing in glee.

"Man, that was a really close game but as always, The Pioneers are on top..."Drake said, looking pleased.

"I say this calls for a celebration..."Drake said and Helga raised a brow.

"What do you have in mind?..."Helga asked.

"I say that right after those ice cream sundae's, you and me go get some victory pizza..."Drake said and Helga grinned.

"Sweet..."Helga said, pleased with this.

* * *

 _Later_

After a nice, peaceful afternoon of ice cream and pizza, Drake and Helga were now walking through the park, both for the scenery and to burn off the extra carbs they just consumed.

They were holding hands as they kept discussing recent events, in both sports and their relationship.

"So, I was thinking that after we win the championship and the team does the inevitable victory celebration, you and I can have our own _private_ celebration, just you and me..."Drake said flirtatiously.

Helga sent him a coy, amused eye roll.

"Uh, shouldn't we actually have to make it to the championships, before we make celebration plans? We haven't even made it to the semi finals yet..."Helga pointed out.

"Hey, with my number one teammate by my side, that trophy is as good as ours..."Drake said as he place his arm over her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

Helga flushed a bit, smiling too.

 _"This is nice.._."Helga thought, still smiling.

Sure, her life still isn't so easy, between her family's semi poverty and...her _complicated_ relationship with Arnold now, but Drake's affection is enough to make her feel better.

Drake's affection bring this warm, if not also _optimistic_ feelings that things will be...alright.

Sure, this isn't the passionate love affair she used to fantasize whenever she daydreamed about Arnold but what she has with Drake is. ** _..real._**

Yeah, real.

Helga no longer had any doubts in her head about Drake; she likes him. A lot!

Sure, it was more a of _learning_ process, with a bit of bumps on the road, but she trusts and cares about him enough to not just allow him into her life, but also in her heart.

She knew now more than ever that Drake Sanchez is a real guy, with real feelings, who is really interested in her and who has done nothing but be honest, to some extent, actually shows that he cares about her, as well as proving to her countless times that she is indeed worthy of someone's affection and...love.

Yes, this is real and Drake isn't a love God, but neither was Arnold, she has long accepted that. Drake is just a nice, if flawed guy, but he is real and he truly cares about her.

That's what should matter, nothing else. And she realizes that this is what it means to be in a _real_ and _loving_ relationship.

Yes, Helga is pleased with herself that she had allowed him into her life.

It's not a fairy tale romance but it's something that is _real._

It's real, it's true and it's _nice._

"Hey Helga..."Drake said, getting her attention.

"Yes..."Helga said.

He smiled at her and held her hand a little tighter.

"Oh, nothing..."He said but he still smiled at her.

Helga has learned to like that smile of his very, very much.

The two of them remained like that for a few second and Drake leaned forward, his intentions very clear. Helga closed her eyes, non-verbally giving him permeation, but before they could do anything...well...

This happened.

 _ **"HELGA!..."**_

Helga snapped out of it when she heard the last voice she ever wanted to hear, especially right now.

 _"Criminy! Not him! Not here!..._ "Helga thought in dread as she turned around and saw who was approaching her and Drake.

" _ **BOB?!.**_.."Helga exclaimed in shock as she instinctively held onto Drake.

"Who?..."Drake whispered.

"My dad and our worst nightmare!..."Helga whispered back, while Drake eyes widened upon hearing this.

Bob Pataki marched up to them and grabbed his daughter by the arm and yanked her away from Drake.

 ** _"LITTLE LADY! JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, AND WITH THIS BOY?!.._**."Big Bob yelled at her.

Helga pulled her arm away from him and answered in a just as hostile tone.

"Nothing, obviously!..."Helga shouted.

 ** _"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SNEAKING AROUND WITH THIS PUNK!.._**."Bob shouted as he pointed to Drake.

 _"So, this is her dad, huh?.._."Drake thought, not happy with this at all.

He also didn't like how he just referred to him.

"Hey, lighted up, we didn't do anything wrong..."Drake said, while Bob sent him a glare.

 _ **"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!**_..."Bob shouted, but Drake wasn't scared of him.

He remained unfazed by the hulking man's anger. He has seen worse than Mr. Pataki back when he was still at military school.

"Bob! What are you even doing here?!..."Helga demanded, wondering how her stupid father even ended up here.

"Looking for you! Olga, you're too young to be dating! Besides, I need you to help sell beepers!..." He shouted.

"My name is Helga! And do you seriously still think people are coming there?!..."Helga shouted at him.

" ** _DON'T SASS ME!._**.."Bob yelled.

 ** _"DON'T YELL AT HER!._**.."Drake shouted as he came to Helga's defense.

Bob just glared even more at him.

 ** _"SHUT UP, YOU PUNK!.._**."Bob yelled.

 ** _"I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE A JUVENILE DELINQUENT WITH A RECORD THE SIZE OF TEXAS! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER OLGA, EVEN IF HER SISTER IS THE BETTER ONE!._**.."Bob yelled.

Sure, Drake had a lot to be angry right now, but hearing Bob say that about Helga, with her within ear shot was unbelievable, especially as he knew how much Helga hated her dad and how much she hated when she got compared to her sister.

He really didn't take kindly to this.

"First, she just said that her name is **_Helga!_** And seriously? You're playing favorites with your kids?!..." Drake called him out.

"You have no right to say she's second best or anything like that! Also, how the heck can you mix up your own kid's name?!..."Drake shouted in Helga's defense.

"You have no right to talk to me that way!..."Bob yelled at him.

"You think I'm scared of you?..." Drake challenged.

Bob got closer to the younger boy's face, glaring at him menacingly, really looming over him due to his large size and the fact that Drake is just a kid.

"Give me a reason, punk!..."Bob threatened. Drake didn't back down, if anything he just continued to glare at him.

Helga intervened before Drake ended up saying something to make the situation even worse than it already was.

"How are you even here? Who told you about Drake?..."Helga demanded.

"One of your friends came to me and told me that not only have you been dating some punk, but it's a punk with a record too!..."Bob said and both kid's eyes widen.

'What?! Who told you?..'Drake demanded.

"Some blonde boy your age, I forget his name...anyway, that's not important..."Bib Bob said, before turning to his angry daughter.

"A blonde boy?..."Helga questioned, only for the Pataki Patriarch to grab her by the arm once more.

"You're coming home with me, right now, little missy!..."Big Bob shouted, before turning to Drake.

"And as for you, if I see you anywhere near my daughter again, I'll call the cops on you!..."Big Bob threatened before he grabbed his resisting daughter to the beeper store where they called home.

"Helga!..."Drake called but Mr. Pataki, despite being big, was already out of the park before Drake could properly react.

He was still too shocked by this development, especially with the bit of information that Mr. Pataki just said.

Once it sunk in, the dark haired boy frowned...hard!

 _"Oh, he didn't.._."Drake whispered as he clenched his fists so hard, they were turning white and his fingernails were practically digging into his flesh.

He is so **_not_** happy right now.

He is **_FUMING!_**

* * *

 _At The Beeper Store_

Helga was dragged against her will back to her family's crippling beeper store and she was once again in a shouting match with her father.

That's nothing new.

What is new is that it's in regards about Helga's relationship with Drake and her father's disapproval. Feeling utterly shocked and embarrassed at his father's behaviour, Helga held nothing back.

 _ **"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT?! HOW COULD YOU TREAT DRAKE LIKE THAT?!**_..."Helga yelled at her father.

 _ **"HOW COULD YOU DATE A BOY WITH A CRIMINAL RECORD!? DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT WOULD MAKE OUR FAMILY LOOK?!**_..."Bob yelled at her.

Helga rolled her eyes at that, and crossed her arms.

 ** _"FIRST, DRAKE IS NOT A CRIMINAL! SECOND, I DOUBT ME DATING HIM IS GOING TO HURT OUR FAMILY'S REP ANYMORE THAN WHAT YOU'VE ALREADY DONE TO IT!._**.."Helga shouted and Bob got angrier.

"Zip it, young lady! I mean seriously, some gang member! That goody-two-shoes orphan Alfred was bad enough but at least he's not some juvenile delinquent..."Bob said in a harsh tone.

Helga glared even harder at that, her teeth were practically grinding right now.

At that point, Miriam Pataki came into the store, yawning. She barely pays attention to what's going on when she sees this. She just sees her daughter yelling at Bob again.

 _"She's acting out again..._ " She thought indifferently as she grabbed another of her smoothies from the mini fridge, while Helga kept yelling at her father.

"His name is **_Arnold_** and we never dated and he is **_NOT_** an orphan, his parents came back!..."Helga said..."And as for Drake, he is not a delinquent anymore, he faced his time and hasn't done anything since! He's a nice guy!" Helga yelled, starting to get angrier.

Once she was done, Miriam came in, with the smoothie she got from the fridge.

"Who's a nice guy? That Arnold boy?..." Miriam asked absent-mindlessly as she came in

"Miriam, different guy..." Bob corrected his wife.

"It's some delinquent punk who should be behind bars..."Bob said and Helga practically growled.

"Drake is not a delinquent! And stop saying that! He's not a felon! He's a nice guy and he's my boyfriend!..."Helga yelled.

Miriam, barely understanding this entire situation, only absorbing bits from her husband, turned to her daughter, in a rare moment of interest. And not in the way Helga would have liked.

"Helga sweetie, as fun as bad boys are, you should stay away from them. Don't make the same mistake I made..."Miriam said to her daughter.

"Exactly! Wait? What?!..." Bob said after taking a moment to process what his wife said.

Helga didn't care. She was too busy wondering how things have gotten so bad, so fast.

"Drake is **_NOT_** a bad boy! He hasn't done anything even close to bad for a really long time and you guys have no right to judge him!..."Helga yelled at them.

 _"Criminy! Bob just comes over and start insulting Drake! And now Miriam is just siding with him! How can this get worse?..."_ Helga thought furiously.

She didn't take kindly to the fact that her blowhard father had to get huffy to her about **_HER_** boyfriend, or the fact that her

"Don't you yell at me, young lady! I'm your father and you'll do what I say!..." Bob said and Helga just rolled her eyes. "Miriam, back me up..."He ordered as he turned to his wife.

"Helga, listen to your father..." Miriam said, still only half aware of the real situation.

Helga heard this and decide to response with sarcasm before violence...for once.

"Sure, _**AFTER**_ he stops being a dinosaur by getting rid of your crummy beepers and start selling phones, so we can finally move out of this lousy store!..."Helga yelled.

" _ **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY BEEPERS?**_!..." Bob yelled.

Helga was outraged to see that even after all of this, Bob's beepers still mattered more to him that his own daughter's feelings and her mother is more concern with her lousy smoothies than actually bothering to hear her side of the story.

" _Criminy! Why do I even bother here?._..'Helga thought.

"Listen here, you're forbidden to see that boy ever again! You're forbidden to see **_ANY_** boy!..."Bob yelled.

"You can't do that!..."Helga yelled.

"I just did!..."Bob yelled back.

"It's for your own good, Olga..." Miriam said.

That made Helga even angrier, she didn't hold back anymore, not that she ever did.

 ** _"MY NAME IS HELGA! HELGA! HELGA! H-E-L-G-A! HELGA!..."_** Helga shouted in a voice so loud, it actually kind of startled her mother.

"Honey, I-

 ** _"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS ANYMORE!_ _YOU TWO IDIOTS CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME MOST OF THE TIME AND WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT HOW GREAT MY SISTER IS, SO WHY DO YOU CARE WHO I SEE?!._**.."She screamed and Bob got angrier.

"Now listen here-

Helga didn't listen. She refused to deal with this anymore.

 ** _"Criminy!_**..."She muttered as she walked passed them, ignoring her father's continuous yells.

Helga was now walking to her ' _room_ ' , not even looking at her still angry father. She started grabbing her possessions, stuffing them in a bag before throwing it over her back and she walked passed her father, on her way to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?...Bob demanded, his face turning red.

Helga growled louder but refused to look at him any longer.

 ** _"WHAT DO YOU CARE?! YOU GOT OLGA!._**.." Helga snapped while Miriam actually put her drink down, noticing the direction where her daughter is going.

"Helga, where are you going?..."Miriam asked, still barely coherent right now.

"Out! And don't expect me to come back either!..."Helga yelled.

"Stop right there!..."Bob ordered but his daughter kept walking.

Bob got angrier and angrier with each of her defiant foot steps.

"If you step one foot out there Olga, you're grounded! This family needs to sell beepers , not spend time with some Mexican punk!..."He spat.

Helga did stop, but not for the reason Bob's wanted. She just turned around to say this.

"First, for the **_thousandth_** time, My name is Helga, Bob! _**HELGA!**_ Second, Drake is not a punk! And third, his family is Puerto Rican!..."Helga corrected.

Her dad didn't listen, he just kept ranting.

"And another thing, if you were going to go for a boy, why not find some rich fella whose accomplished something, like your sisters old fiance, Doug..."Bob said and Helga looked ready to hit something

So she did.

" _Oh, what the heck?._.."Helga thought as she spitefully punched a nearby beepers display, making it collapse.

"Helga!...'Miriam yelped in surprise.

" _ **THAT'S WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR STUPID BEEPERS**_!..." Helga shouted while her mom looked surprised and her dad looked furious over her most recent act.

"Oh, and FYI about your dear friend Doug... he was gonna scam you for everything and dump Olga for some chick named Linda!..." Helga said matter of factory before storming out, slamming the door behind her.

She ignored her fathers demands for her to return and to clean up the mess she made. She also ignored her mother's saying her habitual phrase of " _I need another smoothie"._

She just kept heading to Phoebe's house. She just needed to get away.

Unknown to her, someone had been spying on her argument from a distance, looking pleased for some reason.

"Soon..."He whispered as his eyes remained fixated on the fuming blonde girl.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Drake_

Drake was mad.

No, scratch that.

He was livid! He was furious! He was **_peeved_** off!

Today had been so nice, he had been spending a nice, calm afternoon with his precious girlfriend, only for her father to catch them together and forbid her from seeing him.

And what's worse, if seems someone tipped him off over his...past actions.

And there is only one person Drake knew who would have the motive to do such an awful thing to them.

 _"That Arnold! Just wait until I get my hands on him!.._."Drake thought in anger, as he knew that Arnold is the most likely suspect.

After all, he had been the one to spill his secret at school, and it seems he went to the next step.

 _"How dare that little football headed weasel do this to Helga!.._."Drake thought, his anger getting worse.

As if, spying on him with that camera and in class wasn't enough, now he had to go and tattle on him to his girlfriends dad.

What is this? Kindergarten ?

As Drake still kept walking, his anger to Arnold still growing, however his thoughts soon went to the angry, Mr. Pataki, along with sympathy for Helga.

Today was his first meeting with his girlfriend's father and it went bad in the worst possible way.

 _"Dios Mio, no wonder Helga never wants me to drop her off at home! Her dad is an angry lunatic!._.."Drake thought, as he thought about the man's anger, hostility, along with his bizarre fixation with beepers.

Who uses beepers anymore, anyway?

However, Drake needed to focus on the one person he has to find and..talk to.

Arnold...

 _"If I remember, Stinky mentioned that Arnold lives in some kind of boarding house on Vine Street._."Drake thought as he kept walking.

He soon found what he was looking for.

The Sunset Arms boarding house and inside it, the person he needs to...speak to!

Drake marched up the steps of the boarding house that the **_weasel_** lived in. He knocked on the door as loud as he could.

Soon the door opened and a Asian man greeted him.

"Yes, can I help you, young man?..."The Asian man asked.

Drake blinked, feeling confused.

For some reason, this man looked familiar to him, but he doesn't know where.

Drake shook his head, trying to focus here. He has more pressing issues than the familiarity of some stranger.

Keeping his anger in check and his focus, he said this in the most composed voice possible.

"I'm looking for Arnold Shortman, does he live here?..."Drake asked, trying hard not to spit Arnold's name out like a curse.

"The man nodded, with a large grin on his face.

"Yes, he does! But Arnold's not here right now, he and his parents are out... is it something important?..."He asked.

Drake heard this and bit back a frustrated groan.

 _"Figures! That little rat knew that I would come here to look for him...'_ Drake thought, trying to control his temper.

He heard what the man said. Drake shook his head.

"No, it can wait sir..." Drake turned to walk away, when it hit him.

"Wait, are you Mr. Hyunh the country singer?..." Drake asked and the man nodded.

"Yes,you know me?..."The man asked.

Drake nodded, still surprised.

Drake usually doesn't listen to country music but thesong that he sang, " ** _The Simple Things_** ", helped him through his time after the Mad Dragons incident.

It really put things into perspective for him, which he told Mr. Hyunh.

"Uh, you probably get this a lot but could I take a picture with you?..."Drake asked, feeling silly.

Sure, he has a lot to worry about now, but how often do you get to meet a former country star, anyway?

Mr. Hyunh nodded, posing with Drake for a selfie. Drake politely thanked him before walking off.

He had no reason to stay since Arnold isn't here and he had no clue when he was coming back, but Drake, while not a patient guy, is not a fool.

Arnold can't hide from him forever and the second he sees him, he is going to make him know perfectly well that this is strike three.

And he is officially **_OUT!_**

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Forbidden Fury  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to **_Anonymous Latino, B_** ** _eConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **61394:** Thank you :)

 **Madi Anivar:** Jealousy is an ugly thing, period.

 **22wolfgirl** and **Kimagure Bijin** **:** I can't give spoilers, just stay tuned.

 **Invader Johnny** and **Kryten:** Eh...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	71. Forbidden Fury

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 71:_** **_Forbidden Fury_**

 _The next day_

Phoebe Hyerdahl was walking home to PS 118 with her best friend in toe.

Last night, Helga got into a big fight with her father and she opt to spend the night at her house.

That's not so strange, this sort of thing has happened before. Helga would lost her patience with one or both of her parents and would leave to spend a night or two "sleeping over" at her house.

However, it seems this one was worst than ever.

Her dad had seen her with Drake and forbade his daughter from seeing him and Helga left after fighting with him.

She had come to her since she was her best friend and that she needed to be in a place away from her idiot parents and to talk to someone whom she knew that she could trust.

Phoebe could **_NEVER_** turn her friend away and she had ended up spending the night ranting about her father.

And she is **_STILL_** not done, it seems.

"My dad is such a jerk! When it's not beepers, it's Olga and when it's not Olga, it's him trying to ruin my life!..."Helga said, as one of the many, **_MANY_** complaints she has made against her father within the last 24 hours of her life.

Once she did that, she sighed, realizing that her friend might be getting tired of listening to this so early in the morning.

"Anyway, thanks again for letting me crash at your place last nigh Pheebs...I just couldn't be in the same room as that blowhard anymore..."Helga sighed.

"It's no problem, Helga...'Phoebe said, while her friend still looked worried.

"So, what's going to happen between you and Drake?...'Phoebe asked, concerned.

"I'm not breaking up with him, that's for sure! Bob can go stuff it for all I care but unlike him, Drake actually cares about me, I'm not dumping him just because he says so.."Helga said with conviction.

Phoebe smiled, pleased by this, but also still worried.

"What do you plan to do about your dad?...'Phoebe asked.

"For now, just the standard 2 days to cool down and then maybe, I'll go back to that lousy beeper store but I am going to make it clear to him that he has no right to act like he can say who I can and can't date..."Helga said seriously.

The girls continued walking until they arrived to PS. 118. Both with different objectives.

Helga was to find Drake and to let him know what she intends to do in regards for their relationship.

As for Phoebe, to make sure that her friend will be alright.

* * *

 _At school_

 _With Arnold_

Arnold just arrived to school with his best friend, Gerald. His parents had just dropped them off together from their car, just like they do every other day.

Usually, he'd feel good about that, but right now, he's not feeling so happy.

He hasn't for a while now. In fact, Arnold has been in a irritable place lately because...because...because...

Well, he wasn't sure why but he knew it had something to do with _Drake Sanchez._

Drake Sanchez, Helga's boyfriend and the bane of his existence.

"You okay, man?...'Gerald asked.

"I'm fine..."Arnold said.

He noticed the frown on his friend's face. He knew that he was still expecting an answer but he can't. He called Voz last night to convince him to let Gerald in but he has no. He said that too many people knowing would cause trouble. Arnold tried to explain that they can trust Gerald and the mysterious man over the phone told him that he'd think about it and let him know.

He hasn't spoken to him since.

Arnold was miserable, his best friend is mad at him for keeping a secret and his ally won't let him include him in it.

 _"Can this get any worse?.._."Arnold thought, still feeling upset.

Unknown to the Football Headed boy, this really were about to get worse.

Much, much worse.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

A certain student just arrived to the school, an infuriated look visible in his eyes.

 _"Where is he?.._."The boy thought in anger.

This boy is Drake Sanchez.

Drake was prowling the hallway of PS. 118 before first period started.

His emerald green eyes darting from left and right, almost like he was hunting and in a way, he was.

The young Latino boy searching for any sign of a certain football headed weasel who caused him and his girlfriend one too many problems, with last night being the worst offense of all.

He was going to make him pay for ratting him out to Helga's dad.

 _"That lousy Arnold, when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna...I'm gonna-.._."Drake thought in fury.

"Drake!..." Helga called out, getting his attention.

Drake turned to see his girlfriend running towards him Helga.

"Helga!...'Drake said, his anger briefly stopped due to how happy he was to see her.

"Hi there..."Helga sad as she grabbed him by the shoulder, bringing a smile to his face.

Drake was just too happy to see her, that he pulled her into a hug.

"Boy, am I happy to see you...after what happened yesterday, I almost thought-

"Stop right there and listen to me. My dad is a jerk and a blowhard who would have found a reason to explode sooner or later...it was just sooner and you just had the bad luck of being the target.."Helga said, before looking at him seriously.

"Don't I feel special...'Drake said sarcastically, unable to believe the rotten situation.

"Relax, I don't care about what my dad has to say! You're still my boyfriend as far as I am concern and I am not dumping you just because my dad says so...'Helga said.

Drake looked relieved.

"I'm happy to hear that..."Drake said, still hugging her.

He was glad that at the very least, she wasn't going to dump him, like he almost feared but he should have known better.

After all, Helga is a fearless girl and she has no care for her father's opinion. Especially when said father obviously doesn't appreciate her the way that he should!

"By the way, I moved to Phoebe's last night, I'm gonna crash there for a while..."Helga said.

"Wait? What?..."Drake asked, shocked.

"My parents were driving me crazy last night! I just had to get out of there..."Helga said.

"Oh my gosh!..."Drake said, looking appalled by this.

"It's no big deal, this isn't the first time we had a fight that ended with me spending a night or two at Pheebs..."Helga said but Drake still looked worried.

"I'm sorry, I'm still processing this...did you say that you basically ran away?..."Drake asked, still stunned.

"Pretty much...'Helga shrugged.

Drake felt like dirt, which made him want to pound Arnold's head deeper into the dirt.

 _"I can't believe this...this is all Arnold's fault!.._."Drake thought, both angry but miserable for his girlfriend.

Helga saw the look on his face and sighed.

 _"Oh man, he must be blaming himself for this whole thing.._."Helga thought.

She had to let him know that this wasn't _his_ fault.

"It was gonna happen eventually Drake, don't worry about it..."Helga reassured.

"You're my girl Helga, I'm gonna worry about you..." Drake said.

Helga smiled when she heard this.

"I know..."Helga said as she hugged him a little tighter for a few seconds, before letting go.

Once she let go, Drake recalled the source of this conflict...as well as the source of his rising ire.

"Anyway, have you seen Shortman?..."Drake asked and Helga raised a brow.

"No, not today..."Helga said before she notice his expression change.

Drake frowned, gritting his teeth at hearing this.

"That little fink..."Drake grumbled as he began walking.

"Where are you going?...'Helga asked, not liking this.

"To find Shortman, obviously!..."Drake said.

"Why?..."Helga asked

"Why? I'll tell you why! Because if it weren't for that blonde rat going to your dad, none of this would have happened!..."Drake said angrily.

Helga looked at him for a second before she started laughing, as if he just made some sort of joke.

"Oh yeah, that's a good one Sanchez! **_HA!_** Your sense of humors improving..."Helga laughed.

"Babe! I'm serious! Arnold Shortman's gone too far this time..."Drake said .

Helga stopped laughing when she realized that he wasn't laughing along with her.

"Wait, your serious?..."Helga questioned.

"Dead serious!..'Drake said, looking truly mad as he kept walking.

Helga followed him.

" Whoa, where do you think you're going?!..." Helga asked, not liking this.

"I told you, to find Shortman..." Drake said.

"Hold your horses, Drake! We still don't know if Arnold-

"Helga, your dad said that some _blonde_ boy told him everything about me and we both know that Arnold hates me and wants us to break up! Of course it's him!..."Drake said.

"Who else could have told your old man?..."He asked.

Helga didn't like Drake's tone and had to ask him.

"What are you going to do when you find him, exactly?..."She asked. More worried for Arnold based on Drake's look.

"I'll... I don't know yet. But I'll let him know that wasn't cool..." Drake said.

"Please don't do anything extreme..Don't give people a reason to be afraid of you again..."Helga said.

"I won't..." Drake said with a tone that Helga couldn't recognize as honest or a lie.

However, before she could ask, more students began to fill the halls, obviously in a mad rush to get their things before class started.

"Hey, watch it!..."Helga yelled as she tried to navigate out of the flash flood of students.

When she did, she saw, to her dismay, that Drake was gone.

"Oh man...'Helga said as she tried to find her boyfriend before he did something really, really stupid.

* * *

 _With Arnold_

Arnold and Gerald were by Arnold's locker. He had picked up his books from his locker. They were about to head to class, when all of a sudden-

 ** _"SHORTMAN!._**.."Was shouted.

Arnold and Gerald both whipped around and they saw Drake marching up to them.

He looked really mad for some reason.

"Drake?...'Gerald questioned, while Arnold narrowed his eyes.

 _"Oh great! What does he want?.._."Arnold thought in annoyance as Drake arrived.

"What it is Drake?..." He asked.

Drake looked mad, however he sent a glance at Gerald before he turned to the blonde haired boy. Gerald got even more wary.

"We need to talk..." He said.

"I've got nothing worth saying to you..."Arnold said with his arms crossed and Drake grit his teeth. He even slammed his locker door shut, getting his attention.

"Hey!..."Arnold complained.

"I think you do..."He said through his teeth.

Arnold sent him a glare.

"Then say it..."He challenged.

"Somewhere more private..'Drake ordered.

He was still on somewhat thin ice with the other students, and he didn't want them to start fearing him away, misunderstand his _"conversation"_ with the big mouth blonde boy, if they took it out of context.

He doesn't want to risk his reputation again. So he had to do this privately.

"Hey! Anything you got to say to my best friend, you can say in front of me...'Gerald said.

"This doesn't concern you Gerald...'Drake said.

"I think it-

Before Gerald could finish, Arnold placed his hand on his shoulder, telling him to stop.

"I got this Gerald..."Arnold said in a strange tone, one that disturbed his friend.

Arnold and Drake locked glares but Arnold nodded.

"Lead the way..."He said.

Drake tried to control his anger long enough to nod and he soon went to a more private area where they can have their...conversation

Gerald watched his best friend leaving with the one guy who can't stand him and vice verse.

 _"Oh man, does he know that Arnold tried to film him the other day?..._ 'Gerald thought worryingly.

He didn't like the looks of this. He knew that Arnold is in a bad place right now and Drake looked really ticked. He needed to stop those two before things got ugly and he knew just the person to do it.

* * *

 _Outside_

 _By the dumpster_

Drake lead Arnold outside and Arnold...

Okay, he didn't know why he was following him and why he told Gerald to stay out of this. All he knew was that now, they were behind the dumpster on the playground and that Arnold was just as displeased to be around Drake as he was to be around him.

"Alright Sanchez,what's your problem with me today? And be quick, class is starting soon..."Arnold said with his arms crossed over his chest.

To his surprise, Drake looked even angrier. But why?

He had been extra careful not to be caught while he tried spying on him. Drake took two steps closer and was now looking at Arnold with outright hate.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone! You just had to tell him too, huh?..." Drake looked Arnold directly in the eyes.

"I have no idea what your talking about Sanchez. What is this about?..." Arnold could see the anger in the boy's eyes, but the football head did not back down.

"Don't act innocent after _**WHAT**_ you did yesterday!..."Drake angrily pointed at him, while Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday?...'Arnold questioned but Drake got more agitated.

He moved closer to Arnold, both his fists clenched in his anger.

"Save it! You know what you did! Now admit it, what _**exactly**_ did you tell Helga's dad?!..."Drake demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."Arnold stated.

"I'm talking about you ratting me out to Helga's dad. You told him about us and now he won't let me see her anymore!..."Drake hissed at him, looking enraged.

Arnold jolted in surprise, something Drake mistook for guilt or admittance of. With a fist slammed into the dumpster, Drake caged in the boy.

"I knew it.!..."Drake shouted, looking ready to start something.

Due to being a pacifist and his habit of trying to preserve the peace, Arnold tried to reason with the taller boy.

"Drake, I didn't do that..."Arnold said.

" ** _LIAR!._**."Drake yelled.

"No, I'm not! Drake, you need to listen. Like with the school paper, I had nothing to do with Mr. Pataki. I don't even talk to him...'Arnold said, not liking that he called him a liar.

Drake clearly didn't believe him, judging from the look on his face.

"That's just what a **_liar_** would say..." Drake pointed a finger hard into Arnold's noise.

"Stop that!..."Arnold yelled, hating that his space was getting invaded.

Drake didn't care. He continued with his interrogation.

"You think that by getting Helga in trouble with me, she'll come running to you! Well, I got news for you, Shortman! She's not dumping me, so your plan failed!..."Drake shouted and the football headed boy was getting more agitated than he already was.

"I already told you that I didn't speak to Mr. Pataki!...'Arnold yelled back.

Drake got angrier, since to him, Arnold wouldn't admit to his **_'crime'._**

Before things could escalate further, someone managed to find the two of them before their conversation could become potentially violent...on either side.

"There you are...That person said as they ran to them.

Drake and Arnold turned to see who that person is.

It's Helga.

When she appeared, Arnold smiled.

"Helga!..."Arnold said, happy to see her.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Innocent Or Guilty?_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to **_Anonymous Latino, BeConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Invader Johnny** and **Kryten:** Well, Arnold claims that he didn't speak to Helga's dad. Let's see if he is telling the truth or not.

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i** and **22wolfgirl:** Maybe, maybe not. You never know...

 **Madi Anivar:** You are right about one thing, Helga does deserve something good in her life.

 **DanteVirgil09:** Uh-huh

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	72. Innocent Or Guilty?

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 72:_** **_Innocent Or Guilty?_**

 _Previously_

 _"You think that by getting Helga in trouble with me, she'll come running to you! Well, I got news for you, Shortman! She's not dumping me, so your plan failed!..."Drake shouted and the football headed boy was getting more agitated than he already was._

 _"I already told you that I didn't speak to Mr. Pataki!...'Arnold yelled back._

 _Drake got angrier, since to him, Arnold wouldn't admit to his **'crime'.**_

 _Before things could escalate further, someone managed to find the two of them before their conversation could become potentially violent...on either side._

 _"There you are...That person said as they ran to them._

 _Drake and Arnold turned to see who that person is._

 _It's Helga._

 _When she appeared, Arnold smiled._

 _"Helga!..."Arnold said, happy to see her._

* * *

 _Earlier_

"Hey! Anything you got to say to my best friend, you can say in front of me...'Gerald said.

"This doesn't concern you, Gerald...'Drake said.

"I think it-

Before Gerald could finish, Arnold placed his hand on his shoulder, telling him to stop.

"I've got this Gerald..."Arnold said in a strange tone, one that disturbed his friend.

Arnold and Drake locked glares but Arnold nodded.

"Lead the way..."He said

Gerald watched his best friend leaving with Drake Sanchez, the one guy who can't stand him and vice verse.

 _"Oh man, does he know that Arnold tried to film him the other day?..._ 'Gerald thought worryingly.

He didn't like the looks of this.

He knew that Arnold is in a bad place right now and Drake looked really ticked. He needed to stop those two before things got ugly.

Gerald Johanssen was busy searching the halls, looking for the one person who could stop Arnold or Drake from...whatever it is that either plans on doing.

" _I know that Arnold can be a bold kid but this is just plain crazy!..."_ Gerald thought as he continued to search.

He had to find the one person who could stop those guys before Drake or Arnold did something truly regrettable.

Sure, normally Arnold wouldn't hurt a fly, but with how grumpy his best friend has been lately, he wasn't sure what will happen and he doesn't really want to find out. And Drake, despite having "changed" from what Phoebe told him, doesn't look like the kind of guy you should push his buttons.

 _"Okay, Gerald...just find Helga before any potential homicide happens..._ " Gerald thought, running through the halls of PS 118 looking for Helga G. Pataki.

As he ran the corner, he-

 ** _"AH!"_**

 ** _"Ouf!"_**

He ended up bumping into a familiar combination of blonde and pink that could knock Wolfgang flat on his back, if provoked enough.

It was none other than Helga G. Pataki, who was now on the floor and looking annoyed.

"Watch it, Tall Hair Boy!..."Helga barked in annoyance.

"Helga...I have been looking everything for you..."Gerald said, for once actually relieved to see her.

"Whatever it is, can it! I'm looking for my boyfriend..."Helga said to the tall haired boy as she got up.

"Then unless you want your next date to be in prison, you gotta stop him and Arnold from killing each other..."Gerald said.

"Wait, what?..."Helga said, looking shocked.

"Drake just came by and said he has a bone to pick with Arnold, and he looked pretty ticked.."Gerald said.

Helga looked at him seriously.

"Where did they go?..."Helga demanded.

"I saw them going outside...by the dumpster, I think..."Gerald said and Helga started running.

"I've got this..."Helga said as she continued running.

"Hey!..."Gerald said, upset that he was once again ditched.

 _"What is with everyone keeping me out of the loop?._.."Gerald muttered in annoyance.

* * *

 _With Helga_

As soon as Gerald told her that Arnold and Drake were by the dumpsters, Helga ran as fast as she possibly could to that location, avoiding every obstacle and ignoring every hall monitor until she was now outside, on the now empty playground.

She was trying to find her lovable, if somewhat reckless boyfriend and her former love before any more misunderstandings happened.

She soon managed to spot them by the dumpster.

Just as Gerald said they'd be.

"There you are...Helga said as she ran to them, both of them looking surprised, and in Arnold's case, looking happy for some reason.

"Helga!..."Arnold said, happy to see her.

Drake saw this and practically snarled right there.

"Just in time, babe! I was just about to get the little fink to fess up..."Drake said, only for Helga to send him a scolding look.

"What?..."He asked in a clueless tone, wondering why she is giving him that look, instead of giving it to Arnold.

"I told you not to do anything extreme, Drake..." Helga chided him.

"I was just gonna get him to talk! I swear I wasn't gonna hurt him!..." Drake insisted.

 _"That much.._ ". He thought.

"Seriously, Helga? What is going on here?..."Arnold asked and Helga sighed.

"Look, Arnold...My dad told us that a blonde boy went to him and told him about Drake being a delinquent and now my dad is being an even bigger hard case than usual...'Helga said.

"Helga, I didn't speak with your dad..."Arnold said.

He wasn't lying.

Big Bob Pataki was not someone who'd listen to Arnold or someone who Arnold tried to be in the presence of, especially after he protested his second store and stopping Sheck from turning his neighborhood into a giant mall, which, unknown at the time and unknown to Arnold, would be the start of the fall of his beeper empire. If anything, Big Bob would probably try to kill him if he ever found out Arnold's role in his class (and Olga) getting kidnapped by La Sombra and his river pirates

"He's lying!..."Drake shouted.

Before Arnold could once again claim his innocence, Helga spoke first, saying something that shocked one of them and pleased the other.

"No, he's not..."Helga said.

"What?..."Drake asked.

"The old Football Head is a lousy liar, I can always tell..."Helga said.

"Exact- wait... what?..." Arnold said, sounding somewhat insulted.

Drake glared to Arnold.

"Not buying it, how can you tell?..." He asked while Helga crossed her arms.

She looked at Arnold. She risked looking into his green eyes. After a moment of silence, she turned to her boyfriend.

"I just can. Whoever tattled on us, it wasn't him.." She said.

Arnold beamed a little at Helga's defense, but Drake was not having any of the same positive feelings. Especially when Arnold got what could be considered a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms.

"See?..." Arnold said and Drake gritted his teeth even more at that remark.

"Not now, you little loud mouth!..." Drake yelled but Helga got in between the two of them, a mad look on her face.

"Stop yelling at him. Drake! He's not the guy and I'm _still_ with you..." Helga said as she held his hand to emphasize her point.

"But you need to listen to me. Arnold couldn't have done it. Besides, he's never snitched on anyone before, not even when Harold, Sid and Stinky mooned the principal and he got blamed for it. He was even going to have a mark on his permanent record..."Helga said as she jerked her thumb in his direction.

"Harold and the boys would admit anyways..." Arnold commented like it was nothing.

Drake looked confused by this whole thing, but it was obvious that he still didn't believe in Arnold's claim of innocence.

Before anything nasty could happen, Mr. Simmons soon out and saw this.

"Oh, children..is everything alright here?...'Mr. Simmons asked.

Drake and Arnold said nothing, while Helga just spoke up.

"Everything is just fine, Mr. Simmons...right, boys?..."Helga said through gritted teeth.

Drake hated this but nodded, not wanting to get in trouble. Arnold just said nothing.

"I see, well, you better come in, the bell is about to ring ..."Mr. Simmons said before leaving.

Helga, Arnold and Drake all reentered the school building.

Just in time for the bell to ring, signalling that they had to get to class and soon.

"We'll settle this later. Just know that I've got my eye on you!..." Drake poked Arnold in the nose. And with that, he left.

"Drake..." Helga muttered in exasperation.

"It wasn't me, Helga...Honest..."Arnold said.

Helga saw the look on his face and sighed. Helga felt sorry for the boy.

"I know..."She said.

She would try to calm down Drake later.

"See you later, Arnold..."Helga said before leaving.

Arnold saw her leaving and frowned.

"Helga...wait..."He reached out but she was already gone.

Just as always.

* * *

 _With Helga and Drake_

Helga rejoined Drake, who still looked peeved.

"Drake?" She asked.

"You seriously think he's telling the truth?..." He asked, not really looking at her.

"Uh... yeah..." She stated.

He still didn't look satisfied. Helga sighed.

"Drake, Arnold told us he didn't tell Bob. Besides,all he said was that it was a _blonde_ kid..."Helga said.

"A blonde **_boy,_** you mean...'Drake corrected and Helga rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe him...I still think he told your dad..."Drake said with his arms crossed.

"He says he didn't. Arnold is many things, some irritatingly noble...some not so much, but he's not a liar and he's not a rat..."Helga said.

Drake clenched his fist.

"How would _you_ know? Since I've known you, you've spent as little time with the guy as possible..."Drake said.

Helga's eye's flashed with pain for a second Drake almost missed it.

"That doesn't mean I don't know him, I have known Arnold since pre school and he's never once done anything like that..."Helga said.

"Why are you defending him? Are you _siding_ with him?..."Drake accused.

Helga returned his glare.

"I don't like the accusation..."Helga said, her own tone rising just a bit.

Drake was still glaring, and Helga sighed, not wanting to get into a fight with him about this.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, you moron! I'm just keeping you from fighting with someone for something he didn't do..."Helga said as she grabbed Drake by the shoulders.

Drake was fuming.

"How? Look...I get it that you knew him for-"

"Exactly!..." Helga stopped Drake.

"I've known Arnold for **_years._** He hasn't lied then and he doesn't lie now! Criminy! Why can't you take my word?..."Helga demanded.

"Because I **_don't_** trust him! How can I when I know he clearly has something against me?..." Drake said, looking even worse now.

He doesn't trust Arnold Shortman as far as he can throw him. He doesn't get why everyone seems to think he is some sort of pre teen saint. He is nothing more than a judgemental busybody who has designs on his girlfriend.

Who in the right mind would trust a guy like that?!

Helga sighed as she placed a hand of his shoulder.

"Drake, Arnold isn't the kind of guy to do this..."She said, but Drake shrugged it off.

"Then who is?..." Drake asked.

Helga had no answer.

"Thought so! I'm telling you Helga, it's Arnold! Who else would speak to your dad?.."He said.

Drake was furious and rightly so, ever since his exposure on his past, things haven't been the same, even with Rhonda's, there were still some kids who didn't seemed to be completely nice without some form of fear or anger.

"Drake, my dad hates him as much as he hates you..."Helga pointed out.

"Wait, seriously?..."Drake questioned.

Bob Pataki hates Arnold?

Sure, he wasn't a fan of the guy but what's he do to get on that lunatics bad side? Date his daughter?

No, that was stupid. Besides, Arnold wouldn't hesitate to mention any pass romantic link to Helga just to bug him and he knew that Helga wouldn't keep something like that from him? It has to be something else.

"Yeah, he's never liked Arnold because the old Football Head's goody two shoes ways got in the way of his business more than once. And even more petty, just last year at the fifth grade parents day, he tried to get Arnold disqualified because he was an orphan who beat Bob with his 80 year old grandpa the previous year..."Helga said, still mad over what her dad tried to pull last year.

She truly was glad that she sabotaged him from behind the scenes that year too. It served him right.

"Seriously?...'Drake asked with a raised brow and his girlfriend nodded.

 _"Okay, whoever Arnold's grandpa is, needs to get a medal for taking down Helga's humongous brute of a father._.."Drake thought, mildly impressed.

He did pause when he finally register a word.

"Wait? **_Orphan?_** What are you talking about? I've seen his parents before. Heck, the first time I saw them, I thought they were **_YOUR_** parents..." Drake said, thinking to the first soccer game and how they were cheering for and taping Helga with a video camera.

Helga sighed.

"Ever heard of the sleeping sickness?..." she asked

Drake remembered his mom mentioning it once before they moved. How it was a disease that put your body into a prolonged state of hibernation like something out of a fairy tale. His mom mentioned something about it affecting a remote civilization in the central Americas for nine years, including the doctors who tried to stop the sickness.

"Arnold's folks got infected with it and only awoke last summer. I helped spread the medicine that woke them up and they feel like I saved their lives or something and they almost want to adopt me into their family..."Helga explained.

"Okay, I guess that kind of explains Arnold's fixation with you...a bit..but it still doesn't make what he did right..."Drake said.

"I keep telling you that Arnold didn't squeal, he and I might not be..close...but I know that he wouldn't lie to me..."Helga said.

"Drake, if you don't trust him, at least trust me..."Helga said.

Drake was silent. He looked into her blue eyes and he could see her faith in that football headed boy that he despises. Drake sighed.

"Alright, say I believe your idea that Arnold didn't snitch on us. Then who did?..."He asked again.

 _"Besides Arnold, who'd hate my guts enough to do this?.._.'He thought.

"I don't know. Anyone who found out about your past or someone who still has ties to it..."Helga suggested

Drake tried to speak, but Helga's idea wasn't so far off.

" _Could that be it?.._.'Drake thought.

He didn't think about that. He didn't think anyone would track him down. Heck, who would want to?

He has been clean for a long time now, ever since he was let out of military school.

He tried to think of potential squealers or anyone who'd have it out for him. With the exception of Arnold, the only people who are against him are all the way back in Boston and they don't have the means to come here just to ruin his life again.

Ironic, that after all this time getting away from his past, his past comes back to haunt him.

 _"Who blabbed?._."Drake thought.

"Drake? You okay?..." Helga waved a hand in front of his face.

Drake came to but shrugged, He didn't have an idea about anyone from his delinquent days.

Helga stepped closer to Drake, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, getting his attention. Once she got his attention, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, something she didn't usually initiate in public.

Once his attention was fully on her, not that it usually isn't, she spoke to him in a soft but serious way.

"Look, I don't know who ratted on us but I do know this, I like you and I don't care what my parents think!.."Helga said as she looked him in the eye.

"Face it Sanchez, you're stuck with me..."Helga teased.

Drake heard this and smiled.

"I think I can live with that...' Drake said with a smile as he placed a hand on Helga's shoulder.

Helga smirked.

"Well, part of that is listening to me, Drake. Especially when I am right..."Helga said confidently.

 ** _RING!_**

The bell rang again and Helga knew that they'd be late if they don't hurry.

"Well, come on. Let's get to class..."Helga said as she grabbed his hand and lead him before they got detention.

Drake was silent as they walked back to class.

He didn't know what to think.

But if Arnold didn't tattle on them...who did?

From the end of the hallway, a strange boy spied on the couple, a determined look visible in their narrowing eyes.

 _"Soon...very soon.._.."He whispered before he left the hall before anyone saw him and got suspicious.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Obstacles_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Special thanks to **_Anonymous Latino, BeConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Things are getting juicy! Remember, if anyone has questions or suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, she didn't hurt him... _physically,_ that is.

 **Giovy** and **Madi Anivar:** I can't say who Voz is yet or who tattled on Helga and Drake but all will be answered in due time.

 **Rose Tiger:** Uh-huh!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	73. Obstacles

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 73:_** **_Obstacles_**

 _Previously_

 _The bell rang again and Helga knew that they'd be late if they don't hurry._

 _"Well, come on. Let's get to class..."Helga said as she grabbed his hand and lead him before they got detention._

 _Drake was silent as they walked back to class._

 _He didn't know what to think._

 _But if Arnold didn't tattle on them...who did?_

 _From the end of the hallway, a strange boy spied on the couple, a determined look visible in their narrowing eyes._

 _"Soon...very soon..."He whispered before he left the hall before anyone saw him and got suspicious._

* * *

Phoebe Hyerdahl had been worried when she didn't see her best friend or her boyfriend at all.

"Where are they?..."Phoebe whispered, getting a bad feeling.

Just then, her boyfriend Gerald came walking in and saw her expression.

"You alright, babe?...'Gerald asked.

"Oh, Gerald..have you either Helga or Drake?.."Phoebe asked.

Gerald flinched when she asked that, which the brainy Asian girl noticed.

"Uh...yeah..."Gerald said.

"What happened?..."Phoebe asked.

Before Gerald could ask, the bell rang and just then, both Drake and Helga came walking in and went to their seats and 10 seconds later, so did Arnold.

Gerald was relieved that it didn't look like any blood had shed today.

"Gerald?..."Phoebe asked.

"I'll tell ya later, babe..."Gerald whispered since Mr. Simmons came in and it was time to start class.

Phoebe realized that her questions would have to wait. She did cast a glance to her best friend, who seemed to have a neutral expression on her face, while Drake looked upset about something.

So did Arnold.

And she had a feeling that there might be a connection there.

* * *

 _Later_

As soon as it was time for free period, Gerald and Phoebe met up together. Gerald explained to her what had happened earlier and Phoebe just stood there in wide eye shock.

"Are you serious?..."Phoebe asked, stunned.

 ** _"Mmmmhmmm._**.."Gerald nodded.

"I don't know what this fight was about but it's obvious that Drake and Arnold aren't going to become best friends..."Gerald said.

"Oh my goodness..."Phoebe said, feeling more certain that her previous theory might be right.

After all, from what Gerald told her about Arnold's attitude lately, she doubted that whatever it is that happened by the dumpsters, it was not to negotiate peace between the two boys.

She had her theory, but she needs to be sure.

"Gerald, I have to ask you something and please, answer me honestly.."Phoebe said.

"Uh...sure, babe..."Gerald said.

"Aside from Arnold's recent anti-social behavior, has he been displaying anymore strange behaviour, particulalrly around Drake or Helga?..."Phoebe asked.

Gerald was in a bad spot. Sure, he never promised Arnold not to tell about what he has seen but there is an unspoken bro code between them...but Phoebe is his girlfriend and she asked him to answer honestly.

He didn't know who to side on this one.

"Gerald? Please, I have to know..."Phoebe pleaded.

Gerald looked into her eyes and gave in.

"Okay..it's like this.."Gerald said as he explained Arnold bitterness in regards to Drake, his suspicion that he is still up to no good and the most recent act of spying and trying to film him doing something underhanded.

"My best friend is a good guy, but he is in a bad place right now, but I don't know WHY...All I do know is that it's tied to Drake...'Gerald said.

"And he still won't tell me the whole story...'Gerald said, looking sad.

"Based on my analysis, it seems my theory is sound..." Phoebe said, looking upset for some reason.

"And that theory is...?"Gerald asked.

He just has to know why his best friend is shutting him out and acting so crazy lately.

"I have been suspecting this for a while and if what you told me is true, it just confirms that..."Phoebe paused.

"That?..."Gerald questioned and Phoebe sighed.

"Arnold has feelings for Helga... and he's jealous..."Phoebe said, looking very displeased.

Gerald just stared at her before erupting into laughter.

"And here people think you don't have a sense of humor!..." He started wiping his eyes. "Arnold?! Helga?!..." He kept laughing as he noticed Phoebe's rather emotionless expression.

"Arnold... is..." He laughter stopped when he realizes it wasn't a joke.

"Y-You're serious?..."Gerald asked.

"Indeed..."Phoebe nodded.

Gerald heard this and shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh man..." Gerald said as he had his hand on his forehead.

He tried to think back to Arnold's behavior and he hated that now it made sense. His hostility and distrust towards Drake and his recent borderline obsession with Helga makes sense now.

He's _jealous!_

It's shocking but it makes sense but still, Gerald couldn't believe it Arnold Shortman was jealous that someone else was with **_HELGA,_** of all people.

Oh don't get him wrong, Gerald didn't have an issue with his girls best friend...anymore, and despite being a bully in the past, Arnold and Helga had been _sorta_ friends since pre-k but Gerald had thought that Arnold had learned his lesson about chasing girls who were unavailable after Ruth McDougal, Lila and those pretty but mean 6th grade girls that used them to make their boyfriends jealous.

That was a _fun_ night.

But this is worse, Helga has a _boyfriend_ now and that boyfriend made it clear that he can't stand Arnold. And even though Drake claims that he is a changed guy, a jealous boyfriend can be one of the most dangerous things in the world if provoked enough.

Arnold has been provoking, alright!

"This is bad..."Gerald said, feeling both sorry and shocked by his best friend.

"Indeed, it is..."Phoebe said as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Gerald, I know that he is your best friend and Arnold has been a nice guy to me and everyone else, but Helga has made her choice to see Drake and if he can't respect that...well, I can't accept that..."Phoebe said, and Gerald sighed.

He thought back to Arnold's anti-Drake attitude and how it is agitating the boy even further.

"I see what you mean..." Gerald nodded

"You will talk to him about his position right?..." Phoebe said as she moved closer to Gerald.

"If nothing is done, things could get...rather ugly..."Phoebe said in a worried tone.

Gerald thought about it and realized that she is right. If left like this, things will only get worse between the two boys and Helga would be caught in the middle of it all. So would they.

"I know... but this is way too different a scenario. When Arnold does act so... not-Arnold, it's hard to get him to see things straight..."Gerald said and Phoebe was still unsatisfied.

"Well, you'll need to try... or else he'll do something that's going to end hurting Helga.." Phoebe told him.

 _"Again.._."Phoebe thought bitterly.

Gerald realized that she is right and he sighed, before nodding his head.

"Okay, I'll talk to him..."Gerald said.

"Please do, Helga has told me that she is very happy with Drake and I don't want _anyone_ to spoil her happiness..."Phoebe said seriously.

 _"So much for a normal afternoon.._."Gerald thought with a sigh.

* * *

 _Later_

A few more periods have passed and it was now time for recess.

Helga and Drake were sitting together, talking underneath a tree.

Unknown to Helga, someone had been glaring at them from across the playground, pretending to be bouncing a ball, when all he really did, was sent a glare in their direction, in _Drake's_ more specifically.

It's Arnold.

He was still upset with what almost went down before class started. When Drake accused him of something he didn't do and was trying to provoke him into a fight until Helga came to break them up.

He did take some pleasure in the fact that Helga believed in his innocence, but she is still choosing to date Drake.

 _"I still don't get what she sees in him..."_ Arnold thought.

"Hey Arnold..."Gerald called, running up to him.

"Hey Gerald..."Arnold answered, only to blink when he saw the expression on his face.

"Is...is something wrong, Gerald?..."Arnold asked and Gerald sighed.

"Arnold...we need to talk, in private..."Gerald said.

Arnold looked surprised, before he nodded. He trusted his best friend, so he went to him.

He followed Gerald to a secluded part of the playground, away from unwanted ears.

"Okay, Gerald..what is this about?..."Arnold asked.

This is the second time today that someone lead him away to have some sort of private meeting.

For some reason, his best friend sighed, before giving him the most serious look imaginable.

While it was refreshing to see Arnold acting like himself again, if only for a moment, Gerald had to confront him of the issue at hand. The boy remembered Phoebe's words and took in a deep breath. To the confused concern of Arnold.

"Gerald, is everything alright?..."Arnold asked his best friend.

Gerald then spoke up, looking very serious right now.

"Arnold...Do you promise to listen to what I ask?..." Gerald questioned.

"Yes..." Arnold responded, wanting to sound like nothing is wrong.

"Remember, I need to ask you something and I want you to be serious when you answer me..." Gerald said.

"Gerald, just tell me what this is about..." Arnold said, feeling a bit apprehensive.

Gerald told him, deciding to just be upfront about it.

"Do you like Helga, and I mean like-like?..."Gerald asked, point blank.

There was a moment of silence, before Arnold finally registered what his best friend said and when he did-

 _ **"WHAT?!.**_.." Arnold went.

Noticing how loud he was, he quiets down.

"Seriously, Gerald? Why would you-"

"Be serious, man." Gerald insisted. "I'm worried for you..."

"N... no." Arnold said.

Gerald sighed and shook his head.

"We both know you're a terrible liar, it's why I felt something was wrong..."Gerald said as Arnold just looked away, unsure how to answer.

Gerald sighed.

"Arnold, I know you mean well, but if you are feeling jealous, you got to face facts here, Drake is Helga's _boyfriend_ and you have to her be with who she wants to be..."Gerald said.

"I don't..." Arnold found it difficult to finish. "I'm not... I just don't think they work, okay?..."He said stubbornly.

"Why? if you aren't jealous, than why do you hate Drake so much? I know it's not because of his past, since you have forgiven people for even worse things in the past..." Gerald pointed out.

Arnold froze up, unsure what to say.

Gerald spoke again.

" I mean it, you have been giving Drake the third degree, trying to spy and even video tape him and Helga. So it's obvious that this isn't just concern for a friend..."Gerald pointed out.

Arnold was still unsure what to say.

Instead, he looked away, turning his back to Gerald.

"Arnold?..." He asked.

"I don't know..." Arnold said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I don't know why I'm acting like this...All I do know is that I don't trust Drake and I don't want Helga to be hurt..."Arnold confessed.

"What proof do you have that he'll even hurt Helga?...'Gerald questioned.

"I want to tell you Gerald, but...I can't..."Arnold said and Gerald got mad.

"You mean like you couldn't tell me about your deal with LaSombra..."Gerald said and Arnold's eyes widen.

"G-Gerald. No, this isn't like that...'Arnold said as he waved his hands.

"It better not be, man..."Gerald said with his arms crossed before marching away, looking mad.

Unknown to the two boys, someone had overheard the entire conversation.

It was Phoebe, who shook her head in disappointed.

"Oh Arnold, I expected more from you...'Phoebe said, not liking this at all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Drake_

Drake had been enjoying a cooling down period, with his girlfriend.

He was still unsure about the whole situation with Arnold but he tried to trust Helga's judgement.

It was pretty hard, since he noticed that football headed creep had gone back to glaring at them from a distance. He was about to go kiss Helga on the cheek just to remind him not to look at them, only for Gerald to show up and drag Arnold off to some place.

 _"Where are they going?._.."Drake thought as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What are you looking at?..." Helga asked.

Drake looked back to Helga.

"Oh... I... thought I saw Shortman staring at us..."Drake said.

Helga sighed.

"Look... I get you two don't like each other, but I'm telling you it couldn't have been him..." She insisted.

"Why exactly do you trust that guy anyway?..."Drake asked.

Helga was silent for a moment, before looking down.

"We... knew each other for years..." Helga said as she thought to the boy and what he once meant to her.

"He was always so nice..."Helga said in a soft tone.

Drake a rose a brow at that. Helga realizes how that sounded.

 _"Oh man..._ "Helga thought as she tried to make a recovery.

"Well, he's nice to everyone and I just like that he was never exactly a bad influence to anyone..."Helga said quickly, hoping Drake didn't suspect something.

Not that there is anything to suspect mind you. She is over Arnold and she is happy in her relationship with Drake. She just doesn't want to rock the boat.

Drake did look curious as he raised his brow again as he asked this.

"How exactly is he the _nicest_ guy?..." Drake questioned.

Arnold has been nothing but judgemental and pushy, so how can Helga still consider him a nice guy?

Helga knew he was unaware, so she told him how they met. Drake leaned in to listen.

"It all happened when I was little..."Helga started.

Helga then began to tell him, without mentioning the obvious taboo's on the subject, her first day of pre school and how she met Arnold, without mentioning that she had fallen in love with him at the same time.

She just knew that now is not to time to tell her boyfriend just how significant Arnold used to be to her.

"As always, my parents were smothering Olga, gushing over her piano skills and I had to go to pre-school, I tried to get them to take me but they just wanted to listen to Olga played, I got tired of waiting, so I went-"

"Without your parents?..."Drake finished.

Helga nodded.

Drake felt like there was a stone in his stomach slushing around, it made him sick. Helga continued with a frown that went deeper.

"Anyway, it was raining and I didn't have an umbrella, plus I got mud on me, and that's when he showed up..." Helga said as she smiled a little.

"Who? Arnold?..."Drake questioned and Helga nodded.

"Yeah, he and I went to the same pre-school and he shared his umbrella with me..." Helga said, turning away so Drake wouldn't see her blushing a little.

"He even said my bow was nice. Needless to say, I had a bad day and he cheered me up.."Helga said, giving the most abridged, censored version of what happened when she first met Arnold.

Once Helga was done, Drake looked even more upset, but for once, it wasn't directed towards Arnold.

"I can't believe your folks are so... messed up..."Drake said, feeling even more hate for Helga's so-called parents, especially her big brute of a dad.

Who ignores their own child's first day of pre-school, just to listen to their other child play the piano?!

"I know... right?" Helga said. "That's why I doubt he's the one who did this..."She said.

Drake was aghast.

He didn't know Arnold except for the spying kid he is right now. Drake didn't think things went that far back, with Arnold that nice as a kid.

Drake was silent, as he looked and saw Arnold was now alone, Gerald leaving him to go do whatever. Drake's eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

Even if he did help his girl back then, it doesn't matter. To him, that was then and this is now. And right now, all he sees is an obviously jealous boy trying to steal his girlfriend away from him.

"I still don't trust him..." Drake said.

"Then trust ME..." Helga insisted. "I know Arnold's not a bad guy..."She said in a confident voice.

Drake rose a brow when she insisted that.

 _"She's always so quick to defend him, even when things are suspicious..."_ Drake thought.

He remembered that Helga also didn't believe that Arnold was capable of putting his secret into the school paper. Okay, she was technically right since it was Rhonda who did that, but Arnold's bumbling was what made that possible in the first place.

Before he could speak, Helga put a hand on her face.

"Like I know **_YOU'RE_** not a bad guy...'She said in a sweet tone.

Hearing that calmed him down.

"You're probably right..." He said, more to convince her then himself.

"So, what now?..."He asked.

"I should talk to my parents. I'll have to go back to them soon...not today, though..."Helga said, as she was still too mad at them.

Drake shook his head.

"You shouldn't have to if you don't want to..."Drake said, knowing just how big of a jerk her dad is and he'd probably start pressuring her again.

"Look, tomorrow at the most, I'll go back home and **_TRY_** to talk to my folks, even if Phoebe is my best friend, I can't overstay my welcome..."Helga said.

"But just know this, you are my boyfriend and nothing my parents say will make me let you go...like I said, you're stuck with me..."Helga said.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that...'Drake said as he placed his hand on hers.

Helga smiled, feeling confident, but at the same time, a little apprehensive.

It went away when Drake smiled at her, making her feel that she is indeed worthy of someone's affection and that as long as she has someone who cares about her, she can handle whatever obstacles that are coming up.

"Just so you know, Phoebe isn't the only one with a place that you can crash whenever your dad is being a jerk to you..."Drake said and Helga smirked.

"I might hold you up to that one of these days, _Drakie_..."Helga teased.

Drake smiled as they continued to hold hands, knowing that they still had each other.

And as long as Drake had her, he was happy.

* * *

 _Later that day_

Arnold had arrived home and immediately went to his room, barely acknowledging his parents and grandparents who asked him about his day.

He just said that it was fine.

He lied.

He has been doing a lot of that lately.

He was now on his bed, recalling the almost fight he had with Drake earlier, Helga's intervention and Gerald's accusation.

He was so confused right now. Especially as the more he thought about Drake, the worse his feelings got.

" _What am I doing?!.._." Arnold asked himself.

It's not like he's never disliked anyone, but he always tries to find some good in people. Drake being with Helga shouldn't be making him **_this_** mad.

He thought back to what Gerald said earlier, then to his talk with his grandfather and lastly, one of his not-so friendly encounters with Drake.

They all accused him of the exact same thing.

That he is jealous and that's why he is so against Drake and Helga's relationship.

" _Am I... really jealous? How could I be this jealous?._.."Arnold questioned.

He can't understand why he's acting like this. I mean, he has always cared about Helga, despite the complicated relationship that they have had all their lives but to be jealous because she has a new boyfriend...

A boyfriend whom she spends all of her spare time with, a boyfriend who makes her laugh and gets to hear the sound of her laughter, a boyfriend who makes her smile and actually feels the pleasure of making that smile happen...and a boyfriend who gets to hold her hand, receive hugs from her and even k-

Arnold paused as he realized the direction that his thoughts were heading. He shook his head and still felt so lost.

Arnold was confused about everything right now. Helga, Drake, that talk with Gerald, his talk with grandpa. It was a lot to think about. Arnold thought back to the years he had known Helga. what did she mean to him? And does he feel this way now?

"I am-"

Before Arnold could finish that thought in order to understand the true nature of his feelings, his cell phone began ringing and he noticed a strange number on it.

He groaned as he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Hello?..."Arnold greeted.

"Hello Arnold..." The familiar voice said.

"Voz?...'Arnold said.

"Indeed... you're doing good but we have to continue..."The mysterious caller said.

Voz then told him of the next phase of his plan and all Arnold did is shake his head. Hating this more and more.

"Look, Voz. I... I think this is wrong. I mean, I don't like Drake, but I think maybe we are going too far..I don't want to risk getting Helga upset with me or getting in trouble...Arnold said.

"She will thank you in the end..."Voz said.

"I doubt that..." Arnold muttered.

"You must continue..." Voz continued. "You are close... You care for her, don't you?..."He asked.

Arnold paused when he heard that.

"Yeah, I do..more than anything but... is it really worth hurting her?...'Arnold asked.

"It's necessary for her to see Drake is not fit for her..." Voz said. "Remember... Drake is the enemy...he is a violent brute who is no good for her, this is the only way to protect her..."He said.

Arnold took a breath as he thought back to his fight with Drake, and the sight of the jerk holding Helga's hand and receiving a kiss on the cheek from her before school let out.

Arnold frowned more, his apprehension soon replaced with bitterness, before he nodded. Although, he was still reluctant deep down.

"Okay... what do you need me to do.?..."Arnold asked reluctantly.

"Okay..." Voz said. "Follow the instructions on the list I will leave you. Here's where to go..."He said.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

It was Friday in the afternoon and after the _'traditional'_ cool down period had ended _,_ Helga had just gathered all of her items into her bag as she decided that it was time to go home and try and see if she could really give her parents another chance...to see if she can finally reason with them.

Or at the very least, make them act less irritating than they normally do.

Did she expect everything to magically be better? Did she expect her mom to be attentive to her needs or her father to start selling anything that's been outdated since the 90's?

Of course not!

This wasn't a movie and Drake was no Prince Charming and Helga wasn't Cinderella.

No, Helga wasn't expecting the world to change for her but who knows? Her parents had surprised her in the past, maybe two days of silence would get them to understand. To make them see that they are overreacting and to show them that Drake really is a good guy.

It was worth a shot, right?

"I think that's everything..."Helga said as she placed everything in her bag.

She then turned to Phoebe and even Drake, who had come for emotional support.

"Are you sure about this, Helga?..."Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, are you sure? I am sure I can convince mom to let you spend the night..."Drake offered but Helga shook her head.

"No, it's fine..I have to go back there some time..."Helga said in defeat.

"At least let me walk you there..."Drake said.

"You can walk me to the bus stop but no further, my parents are still mad at you. I just need some time to get them to calm down and hopefully, I can tell them how much of a great guy you are and that they are wrong about you..."Helga said.

Drake didn't like this but he knew that she was probably right. So he nodded.

"Good luck Helga.."Phoebe said.

"Thanks..."Helga sighed.

* * *

 _Later_

Drake walked her to the bus stop, just as promised and Helga walked the rest to the accursed beeper store that she is forced to call her home.

She soon arrived, just a few feet away.

 _"You can do this...whether you like it or not, they are your only parents..unfortunately.._."Helga said, before noticing a car parked in front of the Beeper store.

One that looked familiar for some reason.

Not wanting to waste any more time and ultimately not caring too much, Helga opened the door and was given a loud irritating reminder of just _WHO_ owned that car.

 ** _"BABY_ _SISTER!_.** _.."_ Olga shouted as she hugged Helga, crushing her face against her chest.

"Criminy! Olga! Let go!..."Helga shouted as she tried to wriggle, but Olga kept hugging the daylights out of her.

Olga wasn't listening, she was still hugging too hard and practically crushing Helga's spleen as she began to wail.

"Oh my poor baby sister! Don't worry, I'll make everything better..."Olga wailed.

What would make things better for Helga, is if she could have sweet oxygen. Helga slipped out of Olga's grasp, taking in a deep breath before talking.

"Criminy Olga! At least ask if I have any last words before you strangle me..." Helga said, getting her breathing back to normal.

Behind Olga, she noticed Bob and Miriam and they didn't look happy.

Wait, Olga was here and they weren't happy?

Okay, that is unusual.

 _"_ Ya see what I mean, Olga! Your sisters been around that thug and now look at her, her looks are different, her attitude is different and she's talking about strangling people!..."Bob yelled.

Helga heard this and rolled her eyes.

 _"Different? The only thing about my looks is that I am wearing a piny tail now and I have ALWAYS had this attitude, they just never bothered to notice..."_ Helga thought, realizing that once again, she is apparently the only Pataki that is capable of adapting.

Olga nodded.

"Don't worry Daddy, that's why I'm here to stop that horrid little boy..."Olga said dramatically.

Helga heard this and realizes what this is about and she shook her head. Her parents called Olga to come over and try to **_"fix"_** her of all things. No doubt telling her a totally bias and incorrect interpretation of Drake and she knew her sister would be too air headed to even ask for her side of the story.

As her sister kept talking, Helga realized that her theory was right.

"Mummy and Daddy told me everything how a horrid little gangster has been taking advantage of you and your feelings how he was awful and threatened Daddy when they met...'Olga said.

"That's not how I remember how it went..."Helga said, as she tried to control her temper.

"Also, he is **_NOT_** a gangster!...'Helga said, mentally adding _"anymore"._

"Listen to your sister, she knows what she's talking about..."Miriam said. **  
**

 _"No, she's doesn't.._ "Helga thought,as she bit her cheek to keep her from screaming.

Despite her relationship with Olga, she didn't _hate_ her sister. if she did, she would've let her marry that lying creep Doug What-his-name.

 _'You love your sister...You love your sister...you love your sister...'_ Helga repeated in her head like a mantra. One that she was trying very hard to believe.

"Now Helga..." Olga added. "You should listen to mummy and daddy. I understand that bad boys are catching but you can't just be such a little girl when you find a boyfriend..."She said and Helga frowned even harder.

"Drake is _not_ a bad boy!..."Helga said but her sister didn't seem to listen to her, she just began a big spiel.

"Now come with me we'll go to the salon and boutique make you look like a proper young lady. Once I am done with that, I'll arranged for you to go out on a proper date with a young man from a family of proper standing...maybe that nice boy from your class..Arthur is it?..."Olga said.

"Hey, hey, hey. Olga, your sister is too young to date and even if she wasn't, that Alfred boy is almost as bad as that thug..."Bob said.

Unknown to them, Helga's fist clenched as her anger kept rising.

Her teeth were grinding together and she was beginning to see red.

"Daddy, are you sure? I thought he was a nice boy when I was acting as student teacher, besides, baby sister is becoming a young lady...Besides, the thing that we should concern ourselves is that this despicable predator is taking advantage of her naiveté ..."Olga said, oblivious to her sister's rising anger.

She then turned to Helga.

"But if you follow my example you'll be on the right path to being a proper lady and a proud Pataki..."Olga said in an air headed sort of way.

Miriam nodded.

 **"** That sounds wonderful, doesn't it? Your sister is gonna find you a real boyfriend instead of that Darren boy..."Miriam asked.

To their surprise, they notice that Helga looked like she was shaking a bit. It was then that Olga finally noticed the look in her younger sister's eyes.

A look that she did not approve of.

"Helga?..."Olga asked in concern as her sister kept shaking.

"Baby sister, what's wrong? Do you need a doctor?..."Olga asked.

"She'd better not! Doctors are expensive!..." Bob yelled

Her sister opened her mouth to speak, and she didn't say what she expected her to say.

 ** _"HIS...NAME...IS...DRAKE!._**.."Helga yelled, her face red and looking pretty peeved.

"H-Helga..."Olga stuttered, but her sister just shook her head, still looking mad.

"Criminy Olga, for someone who is suppose to be considered smart, what you just said was the dumbest, most inane, moronic narrow minded, stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!..." Helga yelled to her flabbergasted sister.

"H-Helga!..."Olga said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Do you think after everything I've been through, you can just magically show up and make me leave my boyfriend because 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' ask you too?!..."Helga said coldly . "That I would follow your advice on love after the losers **_you've_** brought home!..."She yelled at her.

Olga already had tears in her eyes but Helga was past the point of caring about her sisters feelings.

"Now listen here, young lady! You can't talk to your sister like that!..."Bob yelled, while Helga glared.

"Oh and she can say what she wants about Drake? She's never even _met_ him. Shes just listening to the angry rants of some dinosaur who refuses to change with the times!..." Helga said grabbing her bag from the floor.

"Hey! Where are you going?..."Bob bellowed and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Criminy! I can't believe I even bothered to come back to this place! I thought I could give you people a chance, I thought maybe you could warm up to Drake and see what a great guy he is, but clearly I was wrong"..."Helga said as she walked passed them, knowing that if she stayed any longer, she was going to hit something again.

She also knew that it would be pointless, her parents are just incapable of changing and only want things to be their way. So, she just wasted her time in coming back here.

Well, right now. She just wants to be alone.

"Hey, get back here right now!..."Bob ordered but Helga ignored him as she went up to the roof of the beeper store, mostly just to get as much distance as possible between them.

"That girl..."Bob growled.

Before he could do anything, Olga stepped in front of him. She had just finished wiping the tears from her eyes after Miriam comforted her. Now she seems willing to try again.

"Daddy, let me talk to her...alone...this is a girl matter, after all. Baby sister didn't mean those things she said, those are just hormones talking. I am sure that I can reason with her..."Olga said to her father.

Since she is the only person who Bob ever listens to, the hulking man nodded, leaving everything in the hands of his older and favorite daughter.

Oh boy.

* * *

 _Up on the roof_

Helga just sat there, brooding as she looked out to see the town from here.

"Why did I even bother coming back here?..."Helga grumbled under her breath.

She noticed someone join her on the roof. It's Olga.

" _Oh perfect.._."Helga thought sarcastically.

"What?..."Helga snapped.

Her sister frowned.

"Baby sister, this is not how to talk to grown ups...You were also very rude to mummy and daddy and to me down there..."Olga scolded her as if she was a misbehaving three year old.

Helga rolled her eyes.

"That's not the only reason I am here...I am hear to talk to you about this delinquent that you are seeing..."Olga said.

She tried to sound polite, but that made Helga angry.

"Helga, daddy is trying to protect you. He knows what's best for you..."Olga said and Helga rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Bob doesn't even care. He just wants another free employee to help run his crashing beeper business!..." Helga exclaimed.

* * *

 _Downstairs_

Bob Pataki was sitting on the couch, waiting for Olga to give him results, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain. A pain he only got when he felt his livelihood was being mocked.

"Big Bob's Beepers can beat anything..."He said to himself, while his wife saw this and sighed.

"I need a smoothie..."She muttered as she went to go make one.

* * *

 _Back to the girls_

Olga shook her head, obviously in denial over the reality of their family's business.

"You shouldn't say that, Helga! " Olga scolded.

"The beeper business is a little...stale right now but-"

"Criminy Olga! Get your head out of the clouds!..." Helga waved her hands in front of Olga's face.

"Bob doesn't know what he's doing and hasn't for months. Nobody buys beeper anymore. They have phones that do more than beepers ever did. No one wants beepers anymore!...'Helga yelled.

Olga didn't like her tone, and she also didn't like the fact that she couldn't say anything else in defense to her father's business practices.

"Helga...we're getting off topic. Look, you know that it's because I care, that I want to steer you in the right direction. And seeing this Drew boy-

"Drake!..." Helga corrected with fury.

"Fine, Drake, can't lead to anything good..." Olga sat down next to Helga, but the girl moved away from the older sister. "You know I care for you, right?"

"You care for me?..." Helga's eye twitched.

"Yes, I care for you. I want to help you. And this boy, Drake-"

"You don't even _know_ him!..." Helga shot up straight from the floor of the ceiling.

"All you know is what Bob told you, and I can already guess what his words were. That it's bad for the family and business or did he say how I shouldn't waste my time on some punk and should go see a rich fella to take care of me?..." Helga was almost seething with anger, but Olga frowned.

"Helga.."Olga scolded.

"No, if you want to talk to me, you have to listen to what I say!..."Helga argued.

"First, Drake isn't the bad person that Bob says he is. He is **_WRONG!_** And so are you! You say you want to be a teacher and help kids, but you don't get to know one kid and judge him without giving him a chance..."Helga yelled at her sister.

"You once called me a good judge of character. If you really think that, than why can't you listen to me when I say that Drake is a nice guy and he doesn't deserve to be treated like this?..."Helga said.

"I'm just saying you should pick boys more carefully..." Olga said, as she looked offended and upset by her sister's word.

"You think you have better taste in men? That's rich coming from you!..." Helga was furious at Olga's comment.

" ** _I'm_** not the one who was acting ga ga over a _**PIRATE**_ who locked you in a cage with the rest of my class and was going to do God-knows-what to you when La Sombra got what he wanted! And how did a ' _Proper Young lady_ ' like yourself act, **_after_** you spent the rest of the summer crying like a baby because you got your heart broken?!..."Helga said, her throat cracked with emotions.

"We do not speak of Che anymore!..."Olga shrieked and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Criminy, you are pathetic! Not only that, a hypocrite too!..."Helga yelled.

"Helga!..."Olga yelled.

"As for the men that **_YOU_** chose, such as Doug. Remember Doug? You think that he was such a good person,? Well, news flash sister, he was nothing more than a deadbeat con artist who was going to mooch off of you and dad! Also, you weren't the love of his life, you were just a mark, an easy con. He had another girlfriend named Linda..."Helga said.

Olga looked mad now, mad and tears were leaking from her eyes.

"Helga, that's not true! There was an emergency in the Namibia! Don't be ridiculous!..."Olga yelled.

Helga rolled her eyes at that.

"No! Ridiculous is how you, little miss perfect were going to leave college, before finishing your degree and running off with a con artist, who would have scammed you and dad for everything we had!..." Helga raged on.

"Stop saying that! Doug loved me! He even wrote me a letter explaining why he had to leave me!..."Olga yelled.

"Wake up and smell the coffee Olga! Doug never left the country to go on some humanitarian mission! He didn't even leave the city! I saw him at the store one day,before I saw him leaving with another woman, whom I assumed was Linda or just another one of his cons..." Helga admitted, having seen deadbeat Doug buying milk before he left with his girlfriend.

They made eye contact for a second before walking away. It's not like either really had anything to say. But she did see him walk away with another woman.

"If you don't believe me, want me to recite the letter _'he'_ sent you? I wrote it!..."Helga said.

"Very funny Helga..." Now Olga was really mad as she had her back facing Helga. "There's no way you could have wrote that.. _.convincing_...letter..."Olga said.

To her surprise, her sister just stood up, closed her eyes and began speaking.

 _" **My dearest Olga, words can never truly express my regret and sorrow for what I am about to tell you. But I find that I must leave you, darling. I have been called away to help solve the crises in Namibia. It would be selfish and unfair of me to ask you to marry me under these tragic conditions. I hope you know that my love for you is eternal.**_

 ** _Yours always,_**

 ** _Doug..."_** Helga finished reciting, before sending a scolding look to her older sister.

"Not only that, just at the end of the letter, there was a little heart right next to his name...I added that..."Helga said, while her sister was, for once, silent.

Olga just stood there, in a stunned sort of way, while Helga rolled her eyes.

"I am out of here..."Helga angrily downstairs and snuck to the closet that was her room, locking it.

She didn't want to deal with her parents or her sister anymore.

Olga would have followed her, but her mind was still stuck with what she just heard.

Is Helga right? Could Doug have lied to her?Did he really never love her?

She didn't like this...

She didn't like it at all.

Olga soon found herself crying again, before she ran down the stairs, into and out of the beeper store, her hands covering her face as more tears fell down.

Her parents chased after her, no doubt to try to comfort her and later punish Helga for making her cry.

Helga heard the entire thing from the broom closet that she is inside and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Home sweet home, alright..."Helga muttered sarcastically, before taking a deep breath.

She never cared about what her parents or sister thought before and she doesn't care now. With the exception of her best friend Phoebe, the only person who _truly_ cares about her opinions and feelings is Drake and she will not let him go.

He is all she truly has now.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Overcoming_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Special thanks to **_BeConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Just a reminder that this fic is on TV TROPES, so feel free to add any tropes you see fit.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right.

 **Kryten:** You can say that again.

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Seems like it.

 **Madi Anivar:** Uh huh.

 **Guest(1):** Well, agree to disagree seems like the way to go here.

 **Guest(2):** Well, we have to wait and see.

 **Ezza:** How's this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	74. Overcoming Sort Of

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 74:_** **_Overcoming...Sort Of  
_**

 _Previously_

 _Olga soon found herself crying again, before she ran down the stairs, into and out of the beeper store, her hands covering her face as more tears fell down._

 _Her parents chased after her, no doubt to try to comfort her and later punish Helga for making her cry._

 _Helga heard the entire thing from the broom closet that she is inside and she sighed, rolling her eyes._

 _"Home sweet home, alright..."Helga muttered sarcastically, before taking a deep breath._

 _She never cared about what her parents or sister thought before and she doesn't care now. With the exception of her best friend Phoebe, the only person who truly cares about her opinions and feelings is Drake and she will not let him go._

 _He is all she truly has now._

* * *

Over a week has passed since Helga has return home and fall was on the verge of turning into winter soon.

Almost every day, Helga has been arguing with her parents for both her relationship with Drake and for upsetting Olga, whom Helga hasn't seen since their argument on the roof of the beeper store, where she told her the reality of things and she couldn't handle it.

Despite her dad still being a pain in her butt about Drake and his obsession with his beepers, Helga just stood her ground and tried to spend as much time away from the beeper store after school.

Fortunately for her, she had soccer practice as a good reason to stay away from home, as well as a good outlet for her ever growing frustration with her parents, who just can't understand the wonderful person Drake is.

Helga had just leaving the beeper store, ignoring her father's ranting the same thing he has been saying for over a week now.

 ** _"I AM SERIOUS LITTLE LADY, THAT DREW BOY IS A CRIMINAL IN THE MAKING AND YOU BETTER STOP THIS IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!_**..."Bob yelled, despite her daughter ignoring him.

"For the millionth time, his name is Drake!...'She shouted, before she groaned.

She didn't want to waste so much of her energy so soon in the morning, on just yelling at her moronic blowhard of a father.

Heck, she officially stopped talking to them 3 days ago, since it took too much time and energy being wasted arguing with them.

 _"Just seven more years until I am 18 and out of here.._."Helga thought as she turned the street corner, no longer seeing that stupid beeper store.

She would just have to suck it in until then... ** _CRIMINY!_**

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

While Helga was heading to her daily destination, another person was doing the exact same thing, with the intentions of seeing her.

It's Drake, who was just leaving his apartment.

"Bye mom...'Drake called before closing the door.

He was soon down the stairs and onto the sidewalk, wanting to get to the bus stop and await the arrival of his sweet and spunky girlfriend, and be prepared to cheer her up in case he needs to.

He was walking to the bus stop, really hoping that Helga's parents weren't bugging her again, like they did yesterday, and the day before that and so forth.

" _Poor Helga..."_ Drake thought, feeling sorry that someone as amazing as her had to deal with parents like that.

Seriously, the apple fell **_really_** far from the tree in this case.

"Stupid Bob. Stupid...beepers. Who needs those anymore?..." Drake muttered.

He still didn't understand why anyone in the right mind would have a beeper store in this day and age, but as Helga's complains have told him, her dad clearly isn't in the right mind.

It made Drake like him even less, especially since his stupid is making Helga suffer, living in that lousy shop. His girl deserves way better than that.

He didn't like her parents. He didn't like how they treat her.

In fact, the only person who he didn't like as much, if not more is a certain football headed boy who, while quiet lately, is still having designs on his girlfriend.

He could feel it.

Arnold was the only one who **_really_** got under his skin. Drake didn't care what everyone else thought, that boy was no good to him.

He still didn't understand why Helga considered him a nice guy. Sure, he helped her out when they were little kids but that was years ago and all Arnold has done recently is try to break them up, claiming that he just cares about her.

 _"Hmpt! If Arnold cares about her so much,he'd have gotten Helga away from people like her parents..."_ Drake muttered hatefully, thinking about Arnold Shortman.

Why'd so many people like that blonde little weasel, anyway? Even Rhonda, the biggest snob at school likes him and holds him in high regards.

It was maddening to Drake.

He asked around and pretty much everyone had some nice story about Arnold. Saying how he stood up for them and helped them out, even humiliated himself for them in the process.

So Arnold was Ghandi for everyone who **_WASN'T_** dating Helga G. Pataki. It was driving him loco!

Drake found it totally infuriating that Arnold could be like the best friend anyone could ever have to anyone else in the world, but towards him, he treats him like an enemy.

And Drake knowing his **_REASONS_** only made it worse.

He is just jealous since he wants Helga.

 _"I don't care what that little weasel does, but Helga is **MINE!**_ **.**..'Drake thought as he continued walking to school.

Drake saw a flash of blonde in his peripheral vision, fueled by anger, he turned around to see...someone who wasn't Arnold.

It was an overweight blonde kid with glasses and a hockey stick, talking to a girl with purple hair across the street.

Drake shook his head. Ever since he caught Arnold trying to spy on him with a video camera, he has been on edge, thinking that the boy was trying to violate his privacy once more.

 _"Get a hold of yourself, Sanchez! You're losing it!..._ " Drake said, as he kept walking.

He needed to calm down. Despite how things have turned out, Helga is still his girlfriend and he still has plenty of friends at his new school, people who are giving him a second chance.

He doesn't want to waste it.

Drake was on his street when he saw another flash of blonde. However, it belonged to some _female_ middle-school student, who was no doubt on her way to school.

Drake sighed.

 _"Don't be paranoid, Sanchez..._ " Drake said, trying to calm himself down.

Blonde was a common hair color, though he thought Helga wore it best in his 1,000,000% biased opinion.

Speaking of Helga.

He saw her just turning the corner and he smiled, feeling his previous unpleasant feelings leave, just at the sight of her.

She really does have a strong effect on him.

"Helga..."Drake whispered happily.

* * *

 _With Helga_

She had been still bitter about her early morning argument with her parents, especially her brute of a father. Thankfully, she soon saw something to make her forget about her father's stupidity.

One of the only, very **_FEW_** people in the world who Helga legitimately respected and who's opinion actually mattered to her.

"Hey..."Drake greeted from the bus stop.

"Hey.."Helga sighed.

"I know that look...let me guess, your dad..."Drake said.

"He was just yelling at me about you again, but I mostly tried tuning him out..."Helga sighed.

Drake sent her a sympathetic look, before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hang in there, you're a tough girl and smarter than he'll ever be..."Drake said and Helga smiled.

 _"He's so sweet..._ "Helga thought fondly.

"Save the mushy stuff for the dates, Lover Boy. We have to get to school, I don't want to get detention...though, it can't be any worse than dealing with my dad and his crummy beepers..."Helga muttered.

"Like I said, if he's causing you too much trouble, my place is always available for you.."Drake said and Helga smiled.

"I know..."She said before kissing him on the cheek.

The two of them soon left for PS. 118, not letting Bob get them down. As long as they stuck together, they could handle the brunt of Helga's parent's disapproval.

As long as they are together, they can handle _anything!_

* * *

 _At PS 118_

The young couple soon arrived to school and headed to their homeroom, both of them trying to ignore everything and everyone that annoys them.

For Drake, that includes a certain football headed blonde boy, who was still very much a thorn in his side.

 _"Shortman._.."Drake thought bitterly as he watched his enemy taking his usual seat, pretending that he wasn't totally looking at them but he knew better.

Since the last time, Drake had kept his eyes open for any sign of _'Saint'_ Arnold for his video camera or anything else. So far, besides him giving him the evil eye, he hasn't caught that little jerk up to anything like the last time.

He just hoped that it stays that way, if not, Drake doubts he'll ever get to relax.

It really was a bummer that he and Helga weren't smart enough to skip a grade, just to get away from the little creep. It's bad enough he and Helga has to deal with her parents disapproval but Arnold has proven to be just as tiresome for him.

Yep, he really did wish that they could both either transfer or skip a grade like Phoebe could, but didn't because she wanted to stay with her friends. That was something Drake could respect about his girlfriends best friend, though her taste in men, not so much.

He has nothing against Gerald, but wherever Gerald as, Arnold was never too far away.

Though, he did notice that recently, Gerald seemed just as wary of Arnold as Drake did. Well,not wary, more worried. Why, he isn't totally sure.

 _"Probably doesn't want me killing his buddy..."_ Drake muttered under his breath.

"You say something, Drake?..."Helga asked and Drake shook his head.

"Nothing important, babe..."Drake said, not wanting to worry her.

He wasn't going to let Arnold spoil another good day for him, so Drake just tried to focus on his school work, soccer and most of all, his girl.

Arnold is not going to ruin this for him.

* * *

 _With Arnold_

The Football headed boy was trying hard to keep his nerves together.

This past week, he has been receiving orders from Voz, telling him to continue to keep an eye on Drake but to remain out of sights, as well as to not let anyone know of the true nature of his mission until he says so.

It was driving him nuts, but Arnold continued because he knew that Drake was a bad influence on Helga, and that the longer she stays with him, the more she is isolating herself from those who **_REALLY_** care about her.

Like him.

" _Helga..."_ Arnold thought as he snuck a glance in her direction, only to see her glancing at Drake, who was laughing for some reason.

It made him frown...

Hard.

Gerald, his grandfather and even Drake himself said that he was jealous.

Jealous of what?

Jealous of the fact that Helga is dating Drake?

Each time he was accused this, he said that he wasn't jealous...at least not for the reasons they believe.

 _"I am not **JEALOUS!** I mean sure...I do miss Helga...and I want her to talk to me and spend time with me again, but that's normal, given what has happened..._."Arnold thought, as he was still trying to figure out his own feelings.

He did know this much however: He missed her.

He really missed her. They were suppose to be friends now and start hanging out together, like they used to, but ever since Drake came along, all Helga wanted was to spend every waking moment with him.

He just didn't understand what Helga saw in that punk. Sure, she claims that he has changed, but it's obvious that he hasn't. Voz told him that Drake is still as rotten as ever and if Helga keeps hanging around him, she is going to get hurt.

He can't let that happen.

Helga might not understand now, but sooner or later, she'll see that he is doing this for her own good. And once that happens, everything will be the way it should be.

Just as Voz promised.

* * *

 _With Gerald_

Gerald was trying hard to focus on the lesson. He honestly was but it was hard to focus on Of Mice and Men when Drake and Arnold were glaring at each other every other minute. That how it has been going for days now.

It was driving him crazy!

The two were acting like a pair of lions who circle for a while but the claws would come out soon.

And Gerald Johansson was doing his best to keep that from happening.

The worst part is that Arnold is still in denial of having a crush on Helga, insisting that he is just trying to protect her, but Gerald knew that if this keeps up, Arnold will be the one in need of protection from Drake.

Gerald looked to Phoebe, his girlfriend looked as tired as he did. She hasn't told Helga yet about her theory about Arnold yet, probably because Arnold himself still won't admit to it.

He knew that she is tired and wary and so is he.

"What am I going to do with that boy?...'Gerald muttered as he glanced at his best friend, who was once again glaring at Drake, who was going gaga over Helga.

Yep, he really is tired at this point.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During lunch time_

Helga was sitting with Drake in the cafeteria and the two were sitting close together, while they ate spaghetti. Helga looked at her boyfriend with a joking look

"Don't even think about us doing the Lady and the Tramp bit, buster..."Helga said as she faux-angrily waved her finger.

Drake smirked a bit at that and sent her a playful look.

 _"Hmmm._..kissing you and getting to taste spaghetti...You sure we can't do that?..."Drake playfully asked.

Helga rolled her eyes before kissing Drake on the cheek, leaving a lip mark made of marinara sauce on his cheek as a result.

"That's all your getting...for now..."Helga said and Drake's grin widened.

"Sweet..."Drake said and Helga rolled her eyes again, but still had that amused look on her face.

Helga and Drake turned back to their lunch until a certain red head in green plaid walked up to them.

"Hey... Helga..." Lila said, Helga had an un-amused look on her face as she approached them.

"Oh... it's you. Do you need something, Lila?..."Helga asked, while Drake was still slurping down some spaghetti noodles.

Lila looked nervous for some reason.

"Um...could...could we speak in _private_ Helga? Please?.."Lila asked.

Helga raised a brow at this behavior. It's not every day that Lila acts nervous.

 _"What's up with her?..._ "Helga thought before she shrugged.

 _"Might as well see what Miss Perfect wants..._ "Helga thought as she pushed away from the table standing up

"Watch my lunch..." She requested.

Drake nodded.

"Sure babe..."Drake said before taking another mouthful of spaghetti.

Helga and Lila soon left to go have a little girl talk.

Oh boy.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

Helga followed Lila into the girls room, which is currently empty.

Helga leaned against the wall by the paper towel dispenser, wanting to get this over with.

"All right, Lila. what's so important that you gotta talk to me in private?..."Helga asked, wanting to get back to Drake as soon as possible.

Lila looked uncomfortable for some reason, which made Helga raise a brow at her behavior. Lila is usually so nauseatingly chipper and _"ever so"_ optimistic, so seeing her look like this is rather unusual.

"Helga..."Lila started, but looked down...

"Uh...how have you been?..."Lila asked, obviously procrastinating.

Helga rolled her eyes, impatience already setting in.

"Why do you care? We weren't exactly at each others' throats all the time but it's not like we were buds..."Helga said

"Oh... you know..." Lila said. "Just wanted to see how you've been...uh...how are things with..that new boyfriend of yours?..."Lila asked.

"We are just fine...not that it's any of your business..."Helga said with her arms crossed.

" Are you sure? Do...Do do you think maybe possibly that you could perhaps be-...uh..."

Helga was losing her patience now.

"Criminy! Stop beating around the bush and say what you've gotta say..." Helga said, getting frustrated.

"That you are moving too fast!..." Lila said in a super quick voice, but Helga heard it and she frowned.

Lila saw it and tried to make some recovery.

'Uh...after all, other than Stinky, you haven't really dated anyone..."Lila said weakly.

Helga sighed, clenching her fist.

Lila noticed, got nervous and began stepping back.

"Olga put you up to this, didn't she?..."Helga asked in an acid tone and Lila gulped.

"What? No!..." Lila lied poorly. "So... how is Arnold?..."Lila said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Criminy... ask him yourself..."Helga spat.

"Okay... so... is it true about this Drew boy that-"

"His name is **_DRAKE!_** You know that Lila!..." Helga snapped.

"Okay! Drake! I'm sorry, Olga told me the wrong n- Oops..."

 ** _"I KNEW IT!_** She **_DID_** ask you to tell me to leave him, didn't she?!..."Helga accused.

Lila's eye's darted around before she nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry but Olga personally asked me to talk to you. I ever so understand that you might find this annoying but I am ever so certain that she's just worried about you, Helga..."Lila said, while Helga rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, Lila. It's not _"worry",_ our dad is telling her to say this stuff..." Helga said, very frustrated now.

She should have seen this coming. Olga wouldn't be crying forever so she'd try to go at her through her classmates.

It really is something that she'd do. Whine and cry about something, before asking someone to fix things for her. Usually it's her parents but it seems that this time, she has asked Lila to do such a thing.

"Do you know if Olga's talked to anyone else?..." She asked.

Phoebe would have told her if Olga approached her but she wasn't sure about the others.

Thankfully, Lila shook her head.

"No, not that I know of Helga..."Lila said and Helga sighed in relief.

 _Well, thank God for small miracles..."_ Helga thought

"Let me guess she wanted you to try and talk up _'Arthur'_ to me right..."Helga said and Lila nodded.

"Well yes, but I honestly have no idea who that is..."Lila said and Helga rolled her eyes.

" _Criminy! So much for Olga the Genius. How could she forget his name? At least Bob kind of had an excuse for not knowing Arnold's name but Olga actually **taught** him one time. Heck Arnold met that dirtbag Doug once, so there's no reason she shouldn't be able to remember his name!..."_Helga thought in annoyance.

"Apparently, I'm the only person in my family that is capable of remembering Arnold's name..." Helga explained.

"Oh, she meant Arnold..."Lila said and Helga sighed.

"Yes, she did and don't try to talk him up to me, since you and I both know that he practically threw himself at your feet and you turned him down for his weird cousin Arnie..."Helga pointed out.

Lila looked offended, either because of how she treated Arnold or because that creepy Arnie had left their date to flirt with her. Helga still shuddered when she thought about that weirdo who shared a small part of of Arnold's DNA but none of the looks, brains, charms or manners.

"We...we are getting off topic here..."Lila said.

"Yes, we are..."Helga challenged.

Lila sighed.

Helga also sighed, as she knew that she had to make Lila understand things. She just hoped that she was less stubborn than Olga.

"Look, Lila. Drake might have made mistakes before..."Helga said and to her surprise, Lila did an eye roll of all things.

"Mistakes are one way to call what he did..."She muttered.

Helga ignored it as she had to get her message across.

"But that was **_LONG_** ago. He's a different person. He's a good guy and he wants to move on. I want to move on. He has shown me that he is a good guy and I happen to _like_ him. Heck, he's the best thing to happen to me in a really long time! Tell Olga that Drake makes me happy and if she cares, she and our _so called_ parents can **_DROP_** it!..."Helga said, a very sharp edge in her tone.

Hearing that made Lila flinch at Helga's words.

They also made her realize how annoying Helga must find her right now. Although she didn't believe her about being over Arnold. Still, it was clear her heart is set on Drake and is convinced he's a better person.

She then nods.

"Okay... I'll take your word on Drake..."Lila said.

"Sorry to have bothered you..."Lila said.

"You better be..."Helga muttered before walking out of the bathroom. Leaving Lila alone.

Lila stayed for a minute longer. She knew Helga had a crush on Arnold. She has known ever since the play in fourth grade. While it wasn't blatantly obvious, there were enough hints for the red head to figure out even before the blonde girl practically screamed it at her in order to get the part of Juliet just to share a kiss with the oblong headed boy.

Lila always thought that Helga's crush was sweet and has secretly been rooting for them to get together since then.

However, things changed after they came back from that trip from San Lorenzo.

While she didn't go unlike like the rest of the class but she'd seen the look in Helga's eyes after they came home.

A look that only someone who knew the truth of Helga's emotions could possibly understand. A look that no person should ever have to have.

A look of complete and utter **_heartbreak._**

She didn't know all the details about what happened but she felt sorry for Helga. However, when she saw that Arnold had acquire a new fondness for her, she figured that the two of them would get together soon and she'd be alright.

Now Arnold was looking at Helga the way he used to look at _her,_ He might not realize it but it's obvious. Unfortunately, unlike before, Helga wouldn't give Arnold the time of day.

She had moved on to Drake

It made Lila feel sorry for Arnold but she has no say in who Helga should date. She only did this because Olga practically begged her to.

The redhead girl soon left the girl's room to go back to her lunch. She knew that Olga won't be pleased but all she promised was that she'd at least talk with Helga.

There is nothing else she can do here.

She just hoped that whatever happens, Arnold won't feel too hurt.

* * *

 _Later_

Arnold had just left school, but he was not on his way to his own house.

Voz had told him to go to Helga's house, saying something along the lines that he has to understand the full extent of Drake's bad influence.

Arnold didn't completely understand, but here he was, on his way to Helga's house.

 _"This is ridiculous but...I just have to see her...maybe once I am there, we can talk without Drake being around.._."Arnold thought.

As he made his way to downtown, Arnold stopped by an old, rundown looking building. It took a while, but Arnold realized that he was in front of Bob Pataki's beeper store.

Arnold was amazed at how decrepit the place appeared while the inside managed to seem...a bit cleaner.

" _Mr. Pataki is having hard times? Why didn't Helga tell me bout this?._.."Arnold thought out loud.

He'd ask her once he saw her at her house.

He soon arrived to the blue stone building that is the Pataki residence.

Arnold knocked on the door. He wanted to tell Helga, with her parents present, what he has to say to her.

He heard someone turning the door handle.

 _"Okay... here we go..._ "Arnold thought, emotionally preparing himself to deal with Mr. Pataki.

Then someone else answered. Someone he knew wasn't Helga's father.

Because this man was a middle aged, chubby, African American man, and unlike Mr. Pataki, he looked like a friendly kind of guy.

"Can I help you, young man?..." He asked in a friendly tone.

Definitely not Mr. Pataki...

Arnold looked around, confused.

"Uh... sorry... I must be at the wrong house. I'm looking for the Pataki household..."Arnold said, feeling weird.

He has been to Helga's house before, but could it be that he somehow took a wrong turn and just found a house that just looked like it?

The man laughed heartily.

"Well... you're half-right. This **_WAS_** their home, Bob Pataki sold it to me a while back..."The man said.

Arnold was surprised.

"Uh... when was this?..."Arnold asked, trying not to sound like he was in great shock.

"About a year ago next month..."The main said with a shrug.

Arnold heard this and was stunned, before he realized that he has no business here, after all.

"I see... sorry, sir..."Arnold said politely to the man.

The man nodded and closed the door.

Once along know, Arnold stepped away and though about it.

"She moved? Why...why didn't she tell me?..."Arnold asked, unable to believe it.

It didn't make sense to him? Why would Helga hide something this big from him?

He pondered.

 ** _"Why didn't she TELL ME?!..."_**

His cellphone went off. He saw no ID but figured who it was when he answered.

"Voz?..."Arnold said in a neutral tone.

" _You sound happy to hear me,Shortman_..." Voz quip, the sarcasm was not hard to miss.

"Sorry..."Arnold apologized.

 _"I see you visited Helga's **old** home..."_The mysterious voice said.

Arnold paused. He looked around, seeing nobody present watching him.

 _"Is he... watching me?!.._."Arnold thought, getting creeped out.

"How do you know that?..."Arnold asked.

 _"I keep an eye out... so, did you learn anything_?..."Voz said in a sort of teasing way.

Arnold sighed.

"I just found out that she moved..."Arnold admitted.

" _Ah yes...You're probably wondering why she's not living there anymore_..." Voz went.

"Why exactly is that?.."Arnold asked, both worried and a little hurt that Helga kept something like this from him.

 _"Let's just say it was the work of a stubborn, prideful idiot_..."Voz said.

"Drake..." Arnold rationalized.

" _Get real, Shortman. Even a rotten punk like Drake can't do that kind of damage in such short time...I meant her father_..."Voz said.

"Oh..."Arnold said, feeling silly.

 _"I mean seriously, how many people have you seen in the past 2 years actually **use** a beeper? VHS tapes? Maybe… Old school game systems? Probably… But no one would use those things because cell phones exist and Helga's father refuses to get with the times...hence, what you have just seen._...'"Voz said.

"Okay! I get it!..."Arnold said, before frowning.

He still felt bad. He knew that beepers weren't popular anymore, but he didn't think that Helga's folks were doing so bad that they had to move out of their own home.

What's more, is that he couldn't believe that he had to find out this way.

"I just don't understand why she didn't even tell me that she moved..."Arnold said, feeling hurt.

It didn't make sense to him? Why Helga would hide something this big from him?

 _"Ah, yes..._ " Voz thought quickly. " _Another reason why Drake is terrible._.."He said.

"What!?..."Arnold exclaimed.

 _"He brings this kind of thing with him. You really shouldn't be surprised at this point_..." Voz was smiling at his end. " _He can be... **controlling** with people..."_

If Arnold had any common sense, he would have questioned that statement. Unfortunately, common sense was often overridden by jealousy.

 _"Drake..."_ He thought as he began to believe Voz's words.

In his angst induced mind, that theory began to make sense, enough that Arnold was entertaining it enough with new thoughts.

" _Could that be it? Drake does seem to hate me alright. That must be it! He must have said something or done something to Helga... why else would she not tell me?..."_ Arnold thought, feeling his anger and hatred of Drake frowning more and more _  
_

Arnold started to feel Drake was responsible.

"He's gone too far this time. It's bad enough that he is influencing Helga but making her keep secrets from me?!...'Arnold said.

" _Jealousy and possessiveness are diseases, Arnold. They can spread from one person and keep spreading until someone else gets hurt in the process_..."Voz said.

Voz continued to speak to him, giving him more and more instructions as he got off the stoop and started walking away, going home.

And Arnold's distrust and anger continued to grow, along with his sadness as he realized that Helga has kept more from him than he previously believed.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Misunderstandings and More Tension_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Special thanks to **_BeConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Just a reminder that this fic is on TV TROPES, so feel free to add any tropes you see fit.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **61394:** Huh, never thought about that. LOL!

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Jealousy can affect a person's judgement and priorities.

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **Kryten:** Mmmmmm...

 **DanteVirgil09:** You got that right.

 **DeepVoice'06:** You're welcome and thank you ;)

 **Mani Anivar:** It's sad, isn't it?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	75. Misunderstandings and More Tension

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 75:_** **_Misunderstandings and More Tension_**

 _Previously_.

" _He's gone too far this time. It's bad enough that he is influencing Helga but making her keep secrets from me?!...'Arnold said._

 _"Jealousy and possessiveness are diseases, Arnold. They can spread from one person and keep spreading until someone else gets hurt in the process..."Voz said._

 _Voz continued to speak to him, giving him more and more instructions as he got off the stoop and started walking away, going home._

 _And Arnold's distrust and anger continued to grow, along with his sadness_ _as he realized that Helga has kept more from him than he previously believed._

* * *

 _Saturday_

Arnold was feeling restless.

He had been waiting to received some information from Voz. After he learned that Helga had moved, he sent a text to Voz and asked him if he knew where Helga is living right now.

He seemed to know, since he said that he would send him her address...saying something along the lines that he has to see it for himself.

Arnold was confused but he found himself waiting for that information until the next morning. Arnold had woken up at precisely 7:00am in the morning, waking up earlier than usual on a Saturday, due to wanting to be prepare for Voz's call or message or whatever.

He checked his cell phone and saw no texts or missed calls yet. He was getting frustrated.

 _"I hope he calls soon or sends something..._ "Arnold thought as he walked into the kitchen, seeing that his parents are already there, awake.

Ever since they came home, they'd been early risers. Who could blame them? After all, they sleeping for ten years...

They were already seated, while his grandmother was busy cooking some eggs and bacon, or in her words " _English casserole_ " or whatever she is calling it this morning as she began to sing a strange song.

"Good morning, sweetie..."Stella greeted.

"Morning, son.."Miles said while his mother kept singing her song.

 ** _"Asante sana squash banana, Wewe nugu mimi hapana~._**.."Grandma sang as she as she came in with breakfast.

Seeing him, she smiled and greeted her beloved grandson.

"Up a little early today, aren't we Kimba...?" She asked with a knowing look.

Arnold didn't notice as he took some bacon and eggs for himself.

"Well, I am..going to go see Helga later, today..."Arnold said, before noticing his parents sent a look.

"Are... are you sure, son?..."Miles said.

"What?...'Arnold questioned.

"Uh...nothing son..."Miles said, before sending a look to his wife.

"We should have a talk with him soon..."Stella whispered when Arnold wasn't looking.

They knew that their son had strong feelings for Helga, and they had hoped that sooner or later, they would become an item.

Stella and Miles really did like Helga and saw her as the daughter they never had. And after seeing how their son look at her, they were hoping she would be eventually.

After all, not only did she save their lives but she was a very nice, smart, sweet and strong girl. She is exactly what their son needed. They just knew that they would make the cutest couple.

However, the fact that Helga is dating _someone else_ made that seem unlikely.

At least, for now.

They could still remember the last time they spoke with her and saw her boyfriend with their own eyes. They didn't speak to him but it was obvious that he is the one who Helga is currently involved with. _  
_

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _A green packard drove down the street and inside the car were Miles and Stella Shortman._

 _They were driving together after a long day of cataloguing artifacts in the anthropology department at Hillwood University to pick up their son from school._

 _Yeah, they had to start working sooner or later. Even if Miles parent's were more than willing to support them until they got back on their feet and as much as they wanted to spend time with Arnold, they couldn't just keep waiting from 8:30 to 3:30 and not do anything in between that time._

 _So, they managed to get that job and fortunately, they still had time to go pick up their son._

 _Miles and Stella Shortman were loving being back in Hillwood. They truly did._

 _With so much having changed and so much remaining the same, they wanted to experience it all._

 _The best part was getting to know their son. It broke their heart that they missed out on so much of of his life, but they knew that it could have been much worse and it almost was._

 _In many ways, they should consider themselves lucky that the sleeping sickness had only put them in a coma, instead of killing them during all those years. The children of the Green Eye people did a good job in taking them and their own parents during that time until their son and his friends came to give them the cure._

 _Their son, their precious little Arnold._

 _He really had grown up to be such a fine young man and they wanted to know everything about him._

 _They wanted to know about his likes, his dislikes, his hobbies and his friends._

 _Since they had been cured, they spent as much time learning these things, including his dear little friends such as Gerald._

 _He was the only friend that they had already been familiar with, since he and Arnold had been playmates since they were babies. He had shot up like a weed from that little baby crawling around with Arnold in the sandbox where they'd first met._

 _They learned that he was a very nice, smart and level headed boy and a very good friend for their little Arnold._

 _The rest of Arnold's friends were colorful and interesting. These boys Sid, Stinky and Harold were pretty rowdy but were very nice. A girl named Rhonda seemed very nice, though she seemed to come from a very indulgent atmosphere, while her friend Nadine seemed to have a deep fascination with insects. Another friend was a nice boy named Eugene who was even clumsier than Miles and had needed Stella to check his ankle the last time he had come over to play with Arnold. Curly had been rather...odd, but they were used to strong personalities thanks to Gertie, so they didn't mind._

 _They were all good kids and good friends to their son, though something Miles had noticed that Arnold would always get a certain smile on his face when he talked about a certain girl._

 _Helga G. Pataki, the girl who helped save their lives and who their son clearly has come to adore._

 _Miles had vague memories of a Bob Pataki from his time in high school, he had been a senior and head of the school's wrestling team when Miles had been a freshman and member of his class's science club._

 _He wondered if they were related. If they were, he must be very proud of the amazing daughter that he raised._

 _Helga really was a special girl and he knew that his son believed that too._

 _Who knows? Maybe one day, Miles would be calling Helga his daughter-in-law._

 _She certainly had his approval and he knew that she had Stella's too. He could see them as a couple and maybe a bride and groom someday, getting married and having kids together._

 _"Wouldn't that be something..." Miles thought with a grin on his face as they drove in his fathers car._

 _"Stop that, Miles..." Stella said from her place in the passenger seat while she was keeping her attention on the phone in her hands as she was typing an email to a colleague of hers in Tibet._

 _Technology was really amazing today. Everyone had a little computer in their pocket and even his dad was showing him how it worked._

 _"Stop thinking about what?..." Miles asked innocently while Stella shot him a look._

 _"I know that look...and you were muttering something about Arnold and his nice little friend Helga...let them be...they're young. If it happens, it happens...'Stella said, being more level headed._

 _Miles nodded, tapping his fingers. He knew that his wife is right, that he shouldn't be getting ahead of himself but he has always been a hopeless romantic and a dreamer._

 _He had fallen in love with Stella since the first moment he saw her and he knew right then that he wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. He knew his son is young but they learned the hard way that he won't stay that way forever. Miles just wanted to make sure that his son will one day have what he himself has with Stella._

 _He just wanted to know that his son found true love, with someone who would take good care of him._

 _Maybe he is a little premature, but he really does think that Helga could be the one. After all, not many girls would brave the jungles to stand by a boy and then go above and beyond to help him find his missing parents._

 _She truly is special._

 _"Well, maybe we could speed things along a little..."Miles said in a coy tone._

 _Stella looked up from her phone,_

 _"How so?..." She asked._

 _"Maybe we could invite Helga to pizza with us and Arnold... than I'll go to the bathroom while you have an important phone call..."Miles suggested with a sly look on his face._

 _Stella hummed._

 _"That's strange, because I distinctly remember a similar thing happening to us a few months after we came back when Arnold was a baby..."Stella said._

 _"Oh right..." Miles had forgotten how, about three months after they had come back, his parents had taken them out for pizza, and how they both magically disappeared halfway into the meal, taking Arnold with them to give them some privacy._

 _At least until his mother showed up with a violin and played Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp._

 _"Well...it worked for us, didn't it..." Miles said Stella rolled her eyes_

 _"We were married, with a baby and sleep deprived..."Stella pointed out._

 _"So?..." Miles asked._

 _Stella sighed._

 _Truth be told she did have a soft spot for Helga. She was one of the bravest young women she'd ever met and she and Miles owe her their lives.  
_

 _It wouldn't be so bad if Arnold got with a girl like her one day. However, she knew that her husband is a sap for romance and...well, Stella might be a little sappy about it too.  
_

 _But there is nothing wrong with a parent wanting to help their son find love, right?_

 _"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt...we'll ask but I'm not playing Bella Notte..."She said playfully._

 _Miles smiled playfully back at her._

 _"That's a shame, you're amazing on the violin..." Miles said lovingly._

 _Then again, he was a million percent biased about his wife's ability with...well, anything really._

 _They pulled in front of PS 118. They were waiting for their son, only to notice Helga._

 _She seemed to be waiting for someone._

 _Stella gave him a look but Miles shrugged_

 _"I swear I didn't plan anything..."He said, meaning it._

 _Stella looked at him for a minute before she believed him. Getting out of the car, Miles followed after putting the car in park._

 _Helga was tapping her foot looking at the door of the school._

 _"Where is he?..."She muttered impatiently._

 _"Hey Helga..." Miles said._

 _Helga turned to Miles and Stella. She was surprised to say the least._

 _"Oh, uh...Hi Miles..."Helga said, since he had insisted on her using his first name the last time they spoke._

 _"What's up?..." She said, trying to be polite as she could be with her former loves parents._

 _"Not much..." Miles said._

 _"Anyway, my wife and I were wondering if you'd like to join us and Arnold for pizza later today..."Miles offered._

 _Miles watched in confusion as Helga's polite grin turned into a frown_

 _Was it something he said?_

 _"Wow, I didn't think Olga would sink this low and I honestly expected better from the two of you..."Helga said, looking truly upset about something._

 _No, not upset._

 _Mad._

 _But why?_

 _Now it was Miles turn to frown._

 _"Expected better about what? And who's Olga?..."He thought._

 _"Helga, we don't know what your talking about..." Stella said "We really would just like to spend time with you..."She said._

 _Helga looked Stella in the eye. Stella had seen that look in the eyes of battle hardened soldiers. It was almost alien coming from a eleven year old girl._

 _After a tense moment the look faded away and Helga then looked apologetic._

 _"I'm sorry for accusing you...My older sister Olga had used one of my classmates to do her dirty business and I thought...look, I'm sorry..."Helga apologized, while Miles and Stella looked even more confused._

 _What kind of dirty business did Helga's sister do that involved her sister?_

 _Now they were getting worried._

 _"Helga dear, do you need help? Should we call the police?..." Stella asked concerned for her._

 _Helga shook her head and waved her hands to show them that her answer is no._

 _"No! Nothing like that. It's just some stupid family drama..."Helga said._

 _"Family drama?...'They both thought, confused._

 _What is going on here?_

 _Helga had a calmer look on her face as she spoke to them now._

 _"Look, thanks for the offer but I have plans with my boyfriend today..."She said._

 _Stella understood while Miles it seemed didn't._

 _"Well, why not bring him along? The more the merrier..." He said and Stella resisted the urge to slap her forehead._

 _Her husband may be a romantic, but he is still pretty darn clueless to the obvious._

 _"Maybe another time...bye..." Helga said, before walking off._

 _Miles and Stella watched her go to a Latino boy in a blue plaid shirt. He looked at them for a second before Helga kissed him on the cheek and then the two walked off together._

 _"Hey mom...hey dad..." Arnold said, walking up to them._

 _This brought a sad grin to their faces._

 _They missed so much of their sons life all because of a sickness. They didn't regret going to help the Green eye's but they missed out on so much..._

 _"Hey Arnold, how do you feel about pizza for dinner?..."Stella asked and_ _Arnold grinned_

 _"Sure, that sounds good. Do you think Gerald could come?...'Arnold asked and Miles nodded.  
_

 _"Sure, the more the merrier..." Miles said_

 _"We wanted to invite your friend Helga_ _but she said that she has plans with her boyfriend..."Miles said._

 _Arnold's gaze hardened for a second into a look that Miles knew pretty well._

 _Jealousy._

 _He had experienced it a few times before he got married, like this one time they had been attending a Helpers for Humanity conference and some pretty boy doctor tried to hit on Stella.  
_

 _If his son felt for Helga what he suspected that he felt for her, Miles could only feel sorry for him._

 _Miles put a hand on Arnold's shoulder, thinking that it is the right thing to do._

 _"You know, if there's something you want to talk to us about...you can..."Miles said and Stella sent a sympathetic look.  
_

 _Arnold shook his head, before sending his father a smile._

 _"I'm fine dad, really..."Arnold said before getting into the car.  
_

 _Stella and Miles wondered just how true that was._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

That was how it went and they felt sorry for their son. They had tried to ask how he felt but he keeps insisting that he and Helga are _**JUST**_ friends and that he only wants what is best for her.

Denial is not just a river in Egypt, it seems. Especially when Arnold is concern.

As they began to eat, his father spilled some coffee on his shirt.

"Oh man, my shirt..."Miles complained, while Stella sighed.

"Come on, let's see if we can get it out, before the stain sets in...'Stella said as she took her husband to go fix him up.

Leaving Arnold alone with his kooky but lovable grandmother.

"So, you off to see that sweet little girl today, Kimba?...'Grandma asked.

"Yeah..."Arnold said, while Gertie noticed the expression on his face.

'Any particular reason?..."Gertie asked and Arnold flinched.

"I...I just want to see how she is doing, that's all..."Arnold said, being vague.

Gertie noticed and sighed.

"Oh, Kimba..."Gertie whispered.

Despite how she might act, Gertrude _"Gertie"_ Shortman wasn't crazy. Well, maybe she was a little, but what's life without some spontaneity?

She was at least sane enough to notice that lately, her grandson has been acting different and she knew the reason why.

She'd seen that Arnold had a crush on a certain angry blonde one who, until last summer at least, was head over heels in love with him, though she doubted that he noticed. Arnold took a lot from his grandpa Phil, and that includes being clueless when it comes to girls.

She doubted that he even realized or was even willing to admit that he was becoming smitten with the young girl who, for a long time, held a torch for him, though it was obvious that he was upset about what has been happening with her lately.

Her husband Phil told her about this new fella she was seeing, Drake Something or other, and how he was a _'bad boy_ ' . Though she is not sure how bad, since Phil told her but he might might be exaggerated since the source( Arnold) wasn't very reliable while he was in the clutches of the Green eyed monster.

 _"My poor boy._.. She thought. _"Why do so many girls go for the bad boy? I learned the hard way it doesn't always last.._."She thought.

The worse part is that her grandson still doesn't seem to be aware, or willing to accept what his true feelings **_ARE._**

With that, she gave her grandson a tussle in his hair.

"Jealous or concerned?..." The grandmother's words got Arnold's attention.

"Grandma, what are you talking about?..."Arnold asked, wondering what brought this about.

"Just giving some advice. Being young has its disadvantages. Especially when the heart is concerned, but you'll learn..." Grandma said. She gave a pause for Arnold to process her words before resuming.

"The heart wants what the heart wants Arnold..." She said Arnold looked at her confused.

"I don't know what your talking about..."Arnold said, before he could ask, his grandmother went back to her singing.

" ** _Asante sana squash banana, Wewe nugu mimi hapana~._**.." She sang again as she walked past Arnold, who looked confused.

Unknown to her grandson, once she walked out of the kitchen, she frowned.

 _"Poor Arnold_..."She thought, feeling sad for him.

She threw in her two cents but in the end, parents can't make these kinds of choices for their kids. Not even _grandparents._

Arnold walked out, just in time for Miles and Stella to walk back in.

"What were you and Arnold talking about, mom?" Stella asked while Gertie got out ingredients for breakfast after, all she had a boarding house full of boarders to feed.

"Poor boy's been bitten by the worst kind of bug possible..."Gertie said, once she was sure that he was out of ear shot.

Stella gasped in horror.

"A harvester ant?!..."Stella exclaimed but Gertie shook her head.

"This is what happens when you're gone for years... I mean jealousy..."Gertie clarified.

Stella realized this while Miles seemed to nod. He was well aware of that already.

"I tried to give him some advice from when I was his age..." Gertie talked casually. The two looked at each other as they were aware of how she did her talks.

"Well, I hope you got through to Arnold..." Stella commented.

"Maybe I did...maybe I didn't. It's up to Arnold to decide..." Grandma Gertie had finished mixing up the ingredients for preparation.

"I see...I'll talk to him later..."Miles said to his mother.

He has missed so much of his son's life due to unfortunate circumstances but he is grateful to be back. He can't ignore the fact that his son is growing up and is feeling things that he doesn't understand yet.

Or doesn't _want_ to understand.

"Are you sure, son?..."Gertie asked in her rare moment of lucidity.

"Yeah... I know what it's like, remember?..."Miles said.

Gertie nodded seems like someone remembered her old advice from when he was Arnold's age.

"Just remember, you're still new to this, so take it slow..."Gertie warned before she continued making breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Arnold walked out of the kitchen and then notice that a letter with a " ** _V"_** on it had been slipped under the front door.

He knew that it was Voz and inside the letter, was Helga's new address.

" _This is it..._ "Arnold thought as he gripped the paper in his hand.

He needed answers and there is only one way to get them.

He has to go to Helga and ask her directly.

As Arnold read the address, his eyes widen in shock.

"W-What? This can't be right..."Arnold muttered in disbelief as he re-read the address again, just to see if he has somehow misread it.

No, it was clear and Arnold couldn't believe it.

He grabbed his jacket and made a mad dash out the door, not even noticing the animals run out as he started running down the street.

He has to see this for himself.

* * *

 _Later_

Running as fast as he could, Arnold managed to arrive to the address that Voz had given him. If the information was correct, then where Helga currently lived in wasn't too far away but he hoped that the information was wrong.

He just had to see this for himself and he needed to hurry and talk to her before she either left and went straight to **_Drake!_**

After a few minutes of non stop running at top speed, he made his way to downtown, Arnold stopped by an old, rundown looking building that was his destination.

It was the crippling but surprisingly still in business Beeper Store that belongs to Helga's father.

Big Bobs Beepers, which has clearly seen better days.

"Helga can't really be living here, could she?...'Arnold muttered.

Arnold wasn't exactly sure it was **_legal_** to live in a store!

He looked around and saw things that only made him more sure of his hunch. He saw a mail box with the Pataki name and only one car parked here...a car that belonged to Helga's father, he recognized it from the time his grandpa had a golf match with Mr. Pataki.

He then heard something that confirmed his theory. It was the was very familiar sound of Big Bob Pataki screaming.

 ** _" I'M TELLING YOU, YOUNG LADY! YOU NEED TO DROP THAT MEXICAN PUNK AND FIND A BETTER BOYFRIEND! ANYONE IS BETTER THAN HIM, EXPECT THAT ORPHAN PUNK, ALFRED!.._**."Bob yelled, not knowing or caring if the outside world could hear him.

 ** _"HE IS NOT AN ORPHAN AND DRAKE IS NOT MEXICAN! HE'S PUERTO RICAN! GET IT RIGHT!..._** "The sound of Helga's yell was also heard, which confirmed Arnold's theory.

 _ **"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME! YOU'RE HANGING WITH CROOKS AND ORPHANS! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR SISTER!?.**_.."Bob yelled.

Arnold heard this and he shook his head, not liking what he was hearing.

 _"Well Mr. Pataki sounds as **"charming"** as ever. I can't believe that he is still that bias against orphans from last year...Wait, whose Alfred?..."_Arnold thought out loud.

" ** _BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAVE A MIND OF MY OWN! AH!..."_** Was screamed, before the sound of something breaking and even more rants from Mr. Pataki.

That's when he saw her coming out of Beepers. Or rather, stormed out, muttering something under her breath and since she was looking back at the store in disgust, she didn't see where she was going.

 ** _"CRIMINY! STUPID BOB! STUPID MIRIAM! AH!._**.."She yelled as she walked into him almost knocking him over.

Helga was now on the ground and then started yelling at whoever knocked her down, worsening her already foul mood.

"Watch where your going you-" Helga stopped when she saw Arnold and for once, she was rendered speechless, with the exception of this.

" ** _A-Arnold?!._**.."Helga exclaimed in shock, mortified to see that he is here.

"Helga?..."Arnold said, realizing that it is true.

She is living at the Beeper Store...and she didn't tell him.

Helga quickly got up and seems to be trying to save some face here.

"I...I mean, Football Head, why are you here?..."Helga said, trying to play if cool.

And failing.

Arnold blinked for a moment, still surprised to see she is indeed living in her father's store.

"So it's true...you're actually living here..."Arnold said, sounding sad for her.

Helga stiffened before sounding agitated.

"Who told you?!..."Helga demanded, looking totally mad and humiliated. Arnold winced and stepped back a bit, due to how upset she sounds.

He wondered if he should tell her about the direction he got from Voz, but Voz specified not to tell **_ANYONE_** yet. That includes Helga.

"I...I went to your old house yesterday...The man who lives there now said that you moved a while back..."Arnold said, using a half truth.

"Helga groaned and uttered a familiar phrase.

"Criminy..."She said covering her face in shame.

Arnold felt sorry for her but at the same time, he was upset with her too.

"Why didn't you tell m-anyone?..." He saved himself.

"What?..."Helga said, moving her hands enough to show her eyes.

Arnold looked at Helga sadly as he took a step closer to her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about you moving out of your house?..."Arnold asked again.

 _"The real question being why didn't you tell **me**._.."Arnold thought to himself.

Helga just crossed her arms, looked mad, mostly to cover up the humiliation she feels right now.

"Like it's anyone's business about where I sleep!..." Helga said snapped.

"Helga..."Arnold said and Helga ended up looking to see the concern in the football heads boys eyes.

Helga sighed.

 _"Oh Arnold...stupid, noble, emotionally blind Arnold.._."Helga thought in a mixture of annoyance and acceptance.

"Look Arnold it's not personal...I didn't even tell Phoebe at first and she has to work hard to work to get things out of me..."Helga said.

It was true. It took from Kindergarten till first grade for Phoebe to learn about her past crush on Arnold though Phoebe wasn't trying that hard to find out.

When you are best friends with the smartest girl at PS 118, she is bound to figure you out sooner or later,

"Does **_Drake_** know?..." Arnold asked and Helga was oblivious to the jealous anger in his voice.

Helga nodded and Arnold almost looked insulted for some reason, but why?

"You told _Drake?_ But not m-... the rest of our friends?..."Arnold asked, sounding hurt and Helga groaned.

"Did... Drake tell you not to tell anyone?..."Arnold asked.

"What? No! Why the heck would you think that?!..." Helga snapped.

Arnold stepped back and Helga took a breath to calm down.

"Look... Bob's idea to move in was so embarrassing and stupid that I've been hiding before I met Drake. It was even before we found your parents..." She answered. "I just don't want anyone to know..."She confessed.

"That my dad is a total idiot who both thinks your name is Alfred or Arthur and he'd rather ruin his own family's lives than to swallow his pride and switch to cell phones..."Helga grumbled.

Wait...I'm Alfred ?..."Arnold asked out loud.

"Believe me, it's not a term of endearment..." Helga said and Arnold raised a brow.

Before he could ponder on that, a new question came to him and he just had to know.

"Wait... how are you making money?..." He asked.

"We're not..." She admitted.

"My mom applied for welfare, but if things keep up like this...I don't know how much longer we'll be staying in this dump..."She said, looking even more ashamed right now.

"As for Drake, he found out on his own and I made him promise to keep it between us..."Helga said.

Arnold realize that his previous theory had been wrong. Drake didn't make Helga keep this from him but she chose to.

Why did that make him feel worse about it?

Arnold then realized that Helga has basically been homeless for well over a year now and things seem to be getting worse for her.

Arnold forgot his jealousy towards Drake and felt sympathy.

"Oh man... Helga. Why didn't you come to _**me,**_ at least? I could have helped!..."Arnold said.

"I could have-

"Because you can't fix everything!..." She snapped at him again. "You keep trying to help or fix but you can't help everyone or everything, Football head!..."She yelled at him.

Arnold stepped back more, his hands in the air in defense.

"I-I'm sorry!..."He didn't know what else to say at this point.

Helga, seeing how startled he is, calmed down.

"I'm sorry too..." She muttered. "I just really hate living in this stupid place..."She said as she sank to the ground, hugging her knees.

Arnold hated seeing her like this. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could help..."Arnold said.

"Me too..."Helga said.

Unknown to the two, Drake was around the corner and overheard them.

* * *

 _Earlier with Drake_

Drake was having a good day, bundled up in a jacket.

He had woke up from an awesome dream, where he had won the World Cup and earned his face in the athlete's hall of fame, while the whole world, especially his girlfriend Helga cheered him on, her telling him that she is proud of him. After that awesome dream, his mom made his favorite breakfast, before he went to get ready for his day with Helga.

His mom did tell him to wear a jacket since she said that it might snow this week, which Drake hoped would happen.

After all, where there was snow, there was sledding, snowball fights and hot chocolate.

He briefly was imagining himself and his best girl, sitting in his living room with cups of hot chocolate after a day in the snow. It brought a smile to his face.

To his disappointment, no snow yet but he was sure that in time, there will be. He still was on his way to his girlfriends to go on yet another wonderful date.

They were going to meet up at their usual bus stop, but she hasn't shown up yet.

"Weird...she's never late...'Drake muttered as he decided to go in the direction of the beeper store.

He really hoped that her dad wasn't keeping her in there against her will. He had no right, especially due to being such a lousy dad that didn't treat Helga as she deserved.

He made it to the street of the beeper store, but he then saw something that he didn't like seeing.

He saw his girlfriend at the end of it...talking to **_Arnold_** of all people.

 _"What is **HE** doing here?._.."Drake thought in anger.

They didn't seem to notice him yet, and he only heard these parts.

"As for Drake, he found out on his own and I made him promise to keep it between us..."Helga said.

 _"I found out what on my own?..."_ Drake said quietly before seeing his best girl with his worst enemy conversing.

Wait, his girlfriend and his worst enemy were taking, just a street away from Helga's so called home?

Does that mean Arnold knew where Helga lived?

Why does that bother him?

Did he always know and Helga just never tell him? No, she'd tell him if that was so...right?

For some reason, Arnold started sounding upset over something and took another step closer to _his_ girlfriend. He was **_TOO_** close, as far as he was concern

"Oh man... Helga. Why didn't you come to me, at least? I could have helped!.."Arnold said.

 _"Help? Help with what?_..."Drake thought.

Was Big Bob giving Helga more trouble than he thought? Why didn't she tell him?

"I could have-

Before Arnold could finish, Helga cut him off, looking truly upset. It worried Drake to say the least.

"Because you can't fix everything!..." She snapped at him again. "You keep trying to help or fix but you can't help everyone or everything, Football head!"..."She yelled at him.

"I-I'm sorry!..."He said as he held hands in the air in defense.

Helga, seeing how startled he is, calmed down.

"I'm sorry too..." She muttered. "I just really hate living in this stupid place..."She said as she sank to the ground, hugging her knees.

Drake saw this as he began walking, wanting to go check on her. However, he saw and heard something that made him feel pretty upset too.

Arnold sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

It made Drake frown. His enemy was _touching_ his girlfriend...and it and it infuriated him beyond belief...and that weasel knew it.

"I wish I could help..."Arnold said.

"Me too..."Helga said.

Drake heard that and for reasons that he cannot explain, he didn't like this.

 _"She wishes **he** could help? But... what about me? I could help her out_..."Drake thought, feeling strange right now.

He didn't quite understand what they were talking about completely. He just assumed Helga meant only Arnold's help, not just help in general.

 _"Dios Mio, what's going on with those two?.._."Drake thought.

He didn't like this.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about this. This isn't something you can help with..." Helga sighed.

"But Helga..."Arnold started, while the blonde girl sent him a glare.

"Just let me handle it. I don't need your help!..."She snapped.

Arnold wanted to protest to that fact, but a stern stare from Helga cut off any attempted response.

Drake decided to make his presence know, acting like he hadn't been listening in on them.

"Hey Helga..." Drake called out, getting his girlfriends attention.

"Drake..."Helga said as she got up.

"Just promise me not to mention this to anyone Arnold...please?..."Helga said.

She hardly ever used that word but right now, she is desperate.

Arnold was upset but he nodded, which made Helga smiled.

Drake heard this.

 _"Promises?.._."Drake thought, not liking the sound of this but it can't be that bad if she was saying it with him in ear shot, right?

"Thanks...Later Football Head...I've got a boyfriend to see..." Helga walked over to her boyfriend.

Arnold glared for a moment at Drake. Drake returned the glare before he hugged Helga. He was just glad that she didn't look worse for wear and that she was away from the blonde rat in the hat.

Drake and Arnold traded one more glare at each other before they walked off.

Drake didn't think he could really understand hate but looking at Arnold, hearing his voice or just thinking about Arnold made him feel it.

There have been times where he just wanted to give in to the anger and deck him, forgetting the consequences but if he did that, he'd be breaking every promise he made to his mom and old friends...and also, it would just prove that the little freak had been right about him.

He doesn't want to let that happen.

Drake looked to Helga, still curious over what that whole thing was about.

"So...what did Shortman want?..."Drake asked, trying to not sound like he had been overhearing something he shouldn't.

Helga sighed, looking embarrassed.

"He found out that I am living at the beeper store..."Helga said.

"Oh...'Drake said, though he realized something.

 _"So that means, she hasn't told him...wait, how did he find out?_..."Drake thought.

As Drake pondered the situation, Helga continued.

"Yeah, he found out and asked me what happened and why I kept it a secret..."Helga said.

Drake frowned

"You...have no obligation to tell anyone if you don't want to..."Drake said, secretly relieved for some reason.

After all, Helga never told him, he found out on his own.

Which seems to be the case with Shortman...or someone else told him...if so, who?

 _"How did that little creep find out? Has he been following her around? Is he really **THAT** obsessed with her?!.._.'Drake thought, before shaking that thought away.

Maybe that was just paranoia talking. He shouldn't go jumping to conclusions like that...that has caused him a lot of troubles in the past.

 _"Calm down Drake...you have been down this road before...don't freak...try to think_..."He thought, in a rare moment of clarity.

He tried to think of other possibilities.

Maybe it was Helga's sister? The one he hasn't met yet. It was plausible. She **_DID_** try using Lila as her voice piece to manipulate his girlfriend, just as Helga told him...or ranted at him during her habitual _"I hate my sister"_ outbursts.

Lila had apologized and said it was nothing personal, she was just doing a favor for her " _Big Sis_ ", which Drake didn't care enough to ask about. Normally, he'd be peeved at something like what she did, but Helga, despite not liking her, said that Lila isn't the problem and her sister is, since she made Lila do that sort of thing.

Drake hasn't met Olga Pataki yet, but he already knew that he didn't like her.

Anyway, if she told Lila, she probably told Arnold too. Although Helga told him that Olga was a moron who couldn't remember Arnold's name and called him _Arthur_

Seriously, what with Helga's family and remembering other people's names? Drake learned his classmates names in a couple days.

"I know and I told him that but the little shrimp -

Helga stopped talking and shook her head Drake looked at her concerned...and his anger is being directed at Arnold once more.

Since in a way, it really doesn't matter to him HOW he found out or WHO told him. He just didn't want Arnold to get in the way of his relationship again!

"What about Shortman?..." Drake asked, thinking of putting his face on a dartboard.

It wasn't as satisfying as punching him but it would do .

Helga sighed.

"You know, it's the first time in weeks that he hasn't been acting like he got a personality transplant and he acted like his standard do-goody self.."She said and Drake raised a brow at that.

Drake briefly wondered if Arnold's crush on his girlfriend was a recent thing. If Helga is _this_ unaware, it probably was.

She did mention that ever since last Summer, when she helped cure his parents, he started acting different around her.

It's likely that is when Arnold's little crush began.

Heck, Drake knew that if a girl had saved his mom's life from a sleeping sickness, she'd be one of the most amazing people in his eyes...and that made him more annoyed

" _So, he has know her since they were little and just **NOW** wants her, when he knows that she has me...this is so typical.."_Drake thought in annoyance.

Helga seeing the look on his face, kissed him on the cheek

He smiled.

"What was that one for?..."Drake said, not minding at all.

Why would he? He likes it when his girl bestows a kiss on him.

"I just felt like it..." Helga answered.

Drake smiled.

 _"Too bad for Shortman, I'm not letting her go..._ "Drake thought.

He did remember the boy saying that he wish that he could help her...with her family situation, he realizes that now.

"You know, if you need help with your dad...all you have to do is ask me..."Drake said.

Helga blinked, wondering how their conversation got there but she remembered that her dad had been yelling and she wouldn't be too surprised if Drake had heard some of it, even a few blocks away.

"Hey don't you worry so much..." Helga said "I'm Helga G. Pataki and I can handle worse than Big Bob..."She said with a confident smile.

' _What about Arnold Shortman?._..' Drake thought before he nodded, holding Helga hand tighter.

"I'm _always_ gonna worry about you, Helga..."Drake said.

He adores her. He cares about her endlessly, especially since he found out about her lousy home life. He wished he could do more for her, but there is so much a kid his age can do. Thankfully, his precious Helga is tough and she knew that no matter what, she's got him now.

Helga held his hand tighter

"And I'm glad for it..."She said.

Helga ran ahead, pulling Drake with her

"Now come on, you big lug! Enough mushy junk, there's a couple of burgers with our names on them..."Helga said, since they had made plans to get some burgers as part of their date today.

Drake grinned and his stomach rumbled. Despite the threat, he chose to spend time in the present, right now his date.

"Sounds like a plan..."He said.

 _"Shortman can wait. Right now, it's burger time.._.."Drake thought, while Helga laughed.

He really loved the sound of her laugh.

"Well, of course it is! Now come on, I'm hungry!" Helga told him.

Drake laughed.

"Of course, how silly of me to forget..."Drake said before he left with his girlfriend, putting his worries behind him for now.

* * *

 _Later_

Drake had just left Helga at their bus stop, since that is as far as walking her home as they can do, without her stupid dad bothering them.

Today had been a good day, despite the unwelcome intrusion from Arnold at the beginning.

He and Helga had gotten those burgers at a karaoke style diner, and they listen to some classic tunes, that Drake enjoyed singing off-key too, much to Helga's annoyance and mild amusement.

After that, they took a walk by the lake and even fed the ducks and spent the rest of the afternoon, just enjoying the scenic sights of Hillwood.

Though there was only one sight that Drake truly enjoyed and she had blonde hair, blue eyes and cute dimples and a special smile that she honored _him_ with.

Has he mentioned that he has the **_BEST_** girlfriend ever?

Helga is so cute, funny, spunky and lovable! He really did wonder why it took him three weeks to realize he had a thing for her, and even longer to work the nerve to ask her out?

Maybe it's a little early to think this, but he thinks he found his soul mate in her.

Helga has seen his past and did not reject him. If anything, she was the most supportive for moving on.

 _"Not gonna lie, Shortman aside, things with Helga are great!. Heck, I c_ _an't imagine my life without her anymore..._ "He thought in a smitten way as he made his way to his apartment.

Drake stepped onto the welcome mat, when he heard something crumpled under his foot.

"Huh? What the?...'Drake said as he notice what was on the bottom of his shoe.

Curiously, Drake looked down and saw a note.

His eyes narrowed when he saw what was on it.

Picking up a note, reading what was written in messy black handwriting. Once he did, he felt a burning hot rage fill his chest as he saw the words written on the piece of paper.

 _ **"She'll see who you REALLY are, Mad Dragon..."**_

Drake ran away from the door, looking to see if he could spot that rat.

He saw no one, but he could still feel threatened and when he feels threat...he gets mad.

Drake crumpled up the paper

"This isn't over...Shortman...'Drake hissed as he gripped the crumbled paper in his fist.

He went straight to thinking Arnold was responsible. Sure, it has no name and he doesn't really know Arnold's handwriting but it **_HAS_** to be him. He is making threats again and is trying to get in his way and trying to ruin things with Helga... ** _AGAIN!_**

Drake kicked a nearby trashcan in anger, not knowing or caring that it wasn't the right moved. It didn't tip and Drake hurt his foot, but the pain only aggravated his rage.

Feeding it.

As he rubbed his foot, his anger about being threatened still didn't fade.

"Shortman..."He hissed out, almost like it was a curse word, before he left back for his apartment.

His good mood from his date, now replaced with anger and apprehension over the potential threat he is facing here.

From down the block, someone spied from around the corner, where Drake couldn't see him.

"I know you haven't changed...Mad Dragon. You just be you, and I'll show everyone who you **_really_** are deep down inside..."This person said in a low tone, a smirk forming on their face.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Misunderstandings and More Tension Part 2_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to **_BeConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Kryten:** Drake is showing sings of being insecure, but to be honest, if you know that someone is trying to spy on you and you think is after their girlfriend, they'd be upset too.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, but even someone as wise as Arnold, is still young and is affected by his own emotional turmoil.

 **Madi Anivar:** You got that right. Then again, when a person is jealous, it makes them easily influenced to things they hear around.

 **DanteVirgil09:** We shall see...we shall see.

 **Rose Tiger:** Too late...

 **61394:** Eh, Olga might be _"bright",_ but I always thought that like her father, unless it benefits her in some way, she doesn't bother to remember some things like that.

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** You can say that again.

 **Kimagure Bijin:** Well, Arnold knows now and he is definitely not happy.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	76. Misunderstandings and More Tension Pt 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 76:_** **_Misunderstandings and More Tension Part 2_**

 _Previously_.

 _Drake stepped onto the welcome mat, when he heard something crumpled under his foot._

 _"Huh? What the?...'Drake said as he notice what was on the bottom of his shoe._

 _Curiously, Drake looked down and saw a note._

 _His eyes narrowed when he saw what was on it._

 _Picking up a note, reading what was written in messy black handwriting. Once he did, he felt a burning hot rage fill his chest as he saw the words written on the piece of paper._

 _ **"She'll see who you REALLY are, Mad Dragon..."**_

 _Drake ran away from the door, looking to see if he could spot that rat._

 _He saw no one, but he could still feel threatened and when he feels threat...he gets mad._

 _Drake crumpled up the paper_

 _"This isn't over...Shortman...'Drake hissed as he gripped the crumbled paper in his fist._

 _He went straight to thinking Arnold was responsible. Sure, it has no name and he doesn't really know Arnold's handwriting but it **HAS** to be him. He is making threats again and is trying to get in his way and trying to ruin things with Helga... **AGAIN!**_

 _Drake kicked a nearby trashcan in anger, not knowing or caring that it wasn't the right moved. It didn't tip and Drake hurt his foot, but the pain only aggravated his rage._

 _Feeding it._

 _As he rubbed his foot, his anger about being threatened still didn't fade._

 _"Shortman..."He hissed out, almost like it was a curse word, before he left back for his apartment._

 _His good mood from his date, now replaced with anger and apprehension over the potential threat he is facing here._

 _From down the block, someone spied from around the corner, where Drake couldn't see him._

 _"I know you haven't changed...Mad Dragon. You just be you, and I'll show everyone who you **really** are deep down inside..."This person said in a low tone, a smirk forming on their face._

* * *

While Drake had received his...um...message, a very frustrated Arnold had returned home to the boarding house.

After what had happened at Helga's, he tried to see if he could get in contact with Voz again but he is not responding. Arnold had spent his time still thinking about Helga's misfortune...and her refusal to let him help her.

He was even more upset at the fact that...even if she did let him help her, he wouldn't know how.

 _"Poor Helga...I still can't believe that she has been hiding all of this for almost a year now..."_ Arnold thought, still sorry for her...and still upset over the thing with Drake.

However, he was more focused on Helga's financial situation. I mean. Losing your own home and being forced to live in a _**STORE**_ of all places?!

What's worse is that, if Helga wasn't exaggerating and he knew that she wasn't, it could have been avoided if her dad just switched to cell phone but he didn't and the end result is Helga being virtually **_HOMELESS_**...and he didn't know what he could do.

I mean, what does he know about business?

Even worse, even **_IF_** he knew something, Mr. Pataki wouldn't even listen to his own daughter, so there is no way that he'd listen to him, especially since he probably blames him for what happened in San Lorenzo last Summer.

Arnold hated this.

He hated that Helga is going through this.

He hated that he didn't know how to help her.

And even more, he hated that he had to find out about the whole thing this way.

He hated that she didn't come to him. Sure, she said that it wasn't anything personal, that she didn't tell anyone and he knew that maybe he was taking it personally but...he just wanted to be there for Helga, to be her friend, to be closer to her and to make everything better for her.

But she made it clear that she didn't want to ask for his help...and that hurt.

 _"Helga...what am I going to do?._.'Arnold thought, feel sad.

For both her situation...and himself.

"I'm home..."Arnold muttered as he came in, just in time to see his parents and grandparents in the kitchen.

"Hey there, Shortman..."Phil greeted.

"Hi son..."Miles said.

"You're just in time, I made water melon for dinner..."Gertie said, while Phil grumbled something under his breath.

"And we made a little extra too..how does macaroni and cheese sound?...'Stella said, only for her son to shake his head.

"No thanks, not hungry..."Arnold said as he went upstairs.

The adults noticed the expression on his face and Miles sighed.

"Sounds like something happened at Helga's...I better go talk to him now..."Miles said as he got up.

"I'll go with you..."Stella said.

"Maybe We should go too?..."Phil offered.

"Dad, we appreciate it but can we do this ourselves? You guys have been there for Arnold for years...it's our turn..."Miles said to his parents.

They would have argued but they realized that they truly wanted to show their son that they could rely on them. They nodded and Miles and Stella went upstairs.

They saw their son on his bed, looking listless and...angry.

"It's just not fair..."Arnold muttered, still unaware of their presence.

Son?..." Arnold heard his father speak.

"Mom? Dad?..."Arnold said in surprise, while his folks looked concern.

"Is something wrong?..."Miles asked.

"Uh... no..." Arnold said.

His parents were unconvinced.

"Arnold, we may have been gone for so long, but we know you're hiding something..." His mother responded. "Your grandparents let us know all the sure signs you lie..."

Arnold worried.

"They did?..."Arnold asked.

His parents nodded.

"Yes. Arnold, please tell us what's wrong?..." Miles asked.

Arnold sighed in defeat.

"Okay...It's like this..."Arnold said as he began to tell them what is wrong.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

It was Sunday and Helga woke up yawning, before hissing a bit, due to the uncomfortable position she slept in, due to the fact that her bed is a sleeping bag and she is forced to sleep in a lousy 5x5 closet.

"Criminy!..."Helga hissed as she stretched a bit, trying to get the knots out of her back.

Being a pubescent, pre-teen girl being forced to sleep like this every night since they lost their house, she hasn't had much of a good night sleep in a long while.

"Yet another thing I owe Bob for..."Helga thought bitterly as she got up and went to grab her clothes and head to the store bathroom to take a lousy "sink shower", yet again in order to get ready for her day.

She saw that her mom was still passed out like a light on the couch and her dad was snoring loudly on the recliner, one of the few things that he managed to keep, somehow.

"Maybe if I am fast enough, I can wash, get dressed and leave before either of them wake up..."Helga said, not wanting to deal with another one of their " _I forbid you to see that lousy punk, Drake"_ lectures.

She just wanted to wash, get dressed, maybe see if there was anymore leftover welfare cereal boxes that she could snag and then leave to go meet up with Drake.

Sure, they don't have an official date planned today but they basically are at the point where they want to spend every day together, whether if there are dates or just hanging out.

And to be honest, Helga noticed that they stopped being different a long time ago.

"I am not going to let Bob and Miriam spoil today for me. Drake and I are going to spend time together, whether they like it or not..."Helga thought as she went to the "family" bathroom, wanting today to just be a simple day of spending time with her boyfriend.

Unfortunately, the youngest Pataki child seldom ever gets her way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Unknown to Helga, she wasn't the only person who woke up earlier than normal and had planned to see someone too, but not for the same reasons.

Arnold had just left his house, earlier than usual. He made sure to not wear his everyday outfit. Instead, he opted for a simple hoodie, which he used to hide his head. Though his football shape remained through it. As he made his way to downtown, Arnold stopped by an old, rundown looking building that was Bob Pataki's beeper store, which is still doing poorly.

It broke Arnold's heart a bit.

"I'm sorry, Helga..." Arnold admitted, knowing he couldn't do anything to help.

It hurt worse than not knowing about the problem, if Arnold was honest.

After all, Arnold was just a kid. What did he know about business and making money?

More important, how'd he even get Mr. Pataki to listen to him if he won't even listen to his own daughter?

Arnold resumed his journey to the bus stop. From there, it would be a few blocks to his destination. But now he had a stalker, one who been on his mind lately.

"What are you up to, Shorman?...'Drake muttered, glaring harshly.

* * *

 _Earlier_

Drake woke up this morning feeling angsty.

He was still mad over what Arnold did, especially from that note he left. He could barely sleep a wink last night. How could he when that blonde rat is pretty much stalking him and his girl?

What's worse is that he knew that if he told anyone, no one would believe him.

No one would believe that _Arnold,_ the perfect little goody two shoes who never does anything wrong, would do such things.

He's not even sure **_HELGA_** would believe him.

Not without proof, anyway.

He hated this.

Arnold was harassing him and he knew that he was harassing Helga too, what with his self righteous _"I am your friend and that means you have to listen to me_ " garbage that he's been spewing since he told her about his shameful past.

Drake woke up earlier than usual, which he blamed on the stress that Arnold put on him last night. Since he couldn't go back to sleep, he resigned to getting ready for his day and having an early breakfast with him mom.

He didn't tell her, since he didn't want to worry her. She has been going through a lot of stress since they moved here, what with her job and all the stress that comes with moving to a new town.

He didn't want to add to that stress unless he absolutely had to. Besides, she taught him that one has to learn to solve their problems on their own and only go for help when they absolutely need to.

Anyway, after breakfast, he went out for some fresh air, trying to clear his mind.

 _"What am I going to do about that guy?.._."Drake thought, feeling a migraine coming and not from his rough night of troubled sleep.

However, the boy was surprised to see another boy dressed strangely across the street. Normally, he'd ignore this since he had better things to do, except the boy had a unique head shape, a shape that belonged to one person he knows.

Shortman?..."Drake questioned as he squinted, before he realized that he was right.

The same height and the same head shape, all hid behind a hoodie.

Drake's eyes flickered open in shock, before they narrowed.

 ** _"Shortman!._**.."Drake hissed as he quickly hid behind the nearest object, a street pole, while the other boy still ran across the street.

 _"Where are you going?.._."Drake thought suspiciously.

He had seen Arnold heading in the direction of the beeper store and he growled.

"Oh, is he kidding me? It hasn't even been a day! Stupid Arnold. Why can't he leave Helga alone?..."Drake muttered as he went there, just to make sure that little freak doesn't try any moves on his girl.

He trusts Helga. But he doesn't trust Arnold not to try anything to convince her to dump him.. ** _.again!_**

He still didn't understand why Helga doesn't just tell Arnold to go jump in a lake or something! He has been nothing but a problem for weeks now but Helga treats him as a _minor_ annoyance at worse, but still says he is a good guy.

And now that so-called good guy is going to the beeper store, no doubt to try and flirt with his girl and tell her that she is _"wrong and should stop wasting her time with him"._

 _"I am not letting that girl-crazy jerk think he can try and do something funny to my girl behind my back.._."Drake said as he went after him.

He was going to go set him straight, once and for all.

* * *

 _A little later_

To his surprise, Arnold had walked passed the beeper store, after taking his sweet time looking at it, before running across the street. It made Drake raise a brow.

 _"Okay, this is kind of weird...what is that geek up to?._.."Drake thought.

He suppose that he should be glad that he didn't go to bug Helga, but at the same time, Drake felt suspicious, especially after that note from last night, one that he knows Arnold had to have sent.

He doesn't trust him. He doesn't trust him at all.

 _"Maybe I should go see what's up..."_ Drake thought.

Besides, if Arnold catches him, he could just bring up the threatening note from last night and he'd love to see how that condescending egoist will explain that one.

He followed Arnold a few streets down and saw him entering a rather shady part of downtown. Drake looked around, this didn't seem like someplace a " _good boy"_ would go to.

Arnold kept walking down the block. Drake was a few yards behind him but Arnold didn't even bother to look over his shoulder to see if someone was following him.

 _"What an idiot! Who in their right mind would dress like that and not check behind him every so often? It's basic punk stuff 101!.._."Drake thought in exasperation.

He would know. He had plenty experience with this stuff when he had been in the second grade alone!

Arnold stopped at a building that had a sign with the words: ** _Ernie's Pool Hall,_ **on it. Arnold went around the back, through an alley entrance on the side.

Drake followed Arnold, making sure he was not seen by the football headed boy and if he is, he knew how to handle it.

Arnold looked around the building for anything.

"Hello? Anyone...here? It's me, Arnold..."Arnold called out.

Suddenly, Arnold hear a trash can tip over, from the source of the noise, the boy saw a note with the words, _**'read me**_ ' written on it.

Arnold took the list, but not before drake saw him lean down to grab it. Arnold left the scene in a hurry.

Drake was **_REALLY_** suspicious now.

"Okay, that's not totally suspicious..."Drake muttered as he went after him, determined to figure out what this blonde boy's game.

Unknown to either boy, from the corner, a shadowy figure emerged from behind the tilted can. He had seen the whole thing, including the part where Drake had followed Arnold.

He smirked.

His plan was working even better than he had thought and soon, everything will turn out **_EXACTLY_** as it should.

"Everything going as planned..."He whispered before he left, eager to see how this will unfold.

* * *

 _With Arnold_

Arnold had just left the back of Ernie's Pool Hall, having gotten the message that Voz had sent him.

He told him that things are getting tense on both sides and Drake is becoming very suspicious of him and will look for any reason to cause trouble, so he was advising him to not drawn unwanted attention to himself for the next few days and to also keep a close eye on Helga.

 _"A little late for that..._ "Arnold muttered under his breath. He sighed.

He knew that he was in deep, so he had no choice but to see this to the end. He just hoped that Voz is right and that Helga will be alright in the end.

Anyway, now that he got that message, it's time for another, which is to deliver to a certain blonde girl who has proven to be invaluable to him.

He soon came back to the street where Big Bob's Beepers is and he even though he was at the end of it, he could hear the sound of VERY loud arguing, which got louder as he took each step closer.

 ** _"LITTLE LADY, I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!..."_**

 ** _"NOT UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY START ACTING LIKE A REAL DAD AND NOT SOME BLOWHARD EGOIST!_**

 ** _"WAH! BABY SISTER!..."_**

 ** _"SHUT UP OLGA!..."_**

 ** _"DON'T TALK TO YOUR SISTER THAT WAY!..."_**

 ** _"AHHHHH!_**

Arnold heard all that and he just felt even sorrier for his friend, as he kept braving forward, more determined than ever to do this.

* * *

 _With Helga_

 ** _"LITTLE LADY, I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!..."_** Big Bob bellowed, not long after he saw her trying to leave and accused her of going off to see Drake.

Helga rolled her eyes in defiance, before she fired back.

 ** _"NOT UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY START ACTING LIKE A REAL DAD AND NOT SOME BLOWHARD EGOIST!..."_** Helga snapped.

"Now B...Helga...let's all calm down...'Miriam said, trying and failing to stop this, all the while a certain "perfect daughter" was crying her eyes out.

 ** _"WAH! BABY SISTER!..."_** Olga cried in the middle of the fighting, much to Helga's irritation.

It was all her fault that she was having this argument so early in the morning. Helga had been already to sneak out to see Drake, only for Olga to come barging in, waking their parents in the process as she came back to _"forgive her for all the mean things she said"_ and try to _"talk sense to her again"._

Helga didn't hesitate to tell her **_EXACTLY_** what she felt right now.

 ** _"SHUT UP OLGA!..."_** Helga screamed at the top of her lungs.

 ** _"DON'T TALK TO YOUR SISTER THAT WAY!..."_** Bob shouted and Helga growled.

 _ **"AHHHHH!**_ That's it! I am not dealing with this right now!..."Helga said as she marched up the door.

"Don't you dare move!.."Bob warned.

'Baby sister, we love you! We want to help you!..."Olga cried dramatically.

 ** _"_** Then start by actually _listening_ to me when I say that Drake isn't a bad guy and you guys are wrong about him!..."Helga said.

'I'm never wrong when it comes to judging people!..."Olga said and Helga rolled her eyes.

"I guess you already forgot about our chat about Doug!..."Helga said.

The result was Olga crying again and running to a nearby room.

"Olga!..."Bob and Miriam both said as they went to go check on her.

Helga used that to walk out and start running.

'Criminy! Most kids usually wake up to their parents making pancakes and eggs early in the morning, but nooo...not me! I have to wake up to the human embodiment of how **_NOT_** to me a family!..."Helga grumbled as she turned the corner fast, wanting to get away from her folks before they stopped consoling that big cry baby Olga and start looking for her to yell at her.

 ** _AGAIN!_**

However, as Helga turned the corner, this happened.

 _ **"OUCH!**_

 _ **"OOF!**_

 _ **"ARNOLD?!.."**_

 _ **"HELGA?!..."**_

As Helga ran to turn the corner, wanting to get away before her stupid parents or sister came out to look for her, she didn't see where she was going and she ended up bumping into the LAST person she expected to see right now.

Arnold!

 _Oh boy..._

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Misunderstandings and More Tension Part 3  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to **_BeConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** We'll see how things turn out...

 **Invader Johnny:** We'll see how things turn out...

 **Kimagure Bijin** : We'll see how things turn out...

 **Anonymous Latino:** Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

 **Nina:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	77. Misunderstandings and More Tension Pt 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 77:_** **_Misunderstandings and More Tension Part 3_**

 _Previously_

 _"Criminy! Most kids usually wake up to their parents making pancakes and eggs early in the morning, but nooo...not me! I have to wake up to the human embodiment of how **NOT** to me a family!..."Helga grumbled as she turned the corner fast, wanting to get away from her folks before they stopped consoling that big cry baby Olga and start looking for her to yell at her._

 _ **AGAIN!**_

 _However, as Helga turned the corner, this happened._

 _ **"OUCH!**_

 _ **"OOF!**_

 _ **"ARNOLD?!.."**_

 _ **"HELGA?!..."**_

 _As Helga ran to turn the corner, wanting to get away before her stupid parents or sister came out to look for her, she didn't see where she was going and she ended up bumping into the LAST person she expected to see right now._

 _Arnold!_

 _Oh boy..._

* * *

Helga had been stunned to see her _former_ beloved here. Especially after what she told him the last time they spoke face to face.

"Arnold...what...what are you doing here?..."Helga said, in a startled tone.

Arnold blinked, a little surprised to see her, before recovering.

"I...I wanted to speak to you..."Arnold said.

Helga heard this and sighed. She knew personally now that Arnold was just going to keep hounding her until she gave in. She ignored his hand offering to help her up, by getting up herself and dusting herself off.

Maybe listening to whatever he has to say and **_THEN_** telling him to leave might work.

"Ugh! If you need to talk, let's talk fast, I got plans.."Helga said with her arms crossed.

"With Drake?..."Arnold said and Helga glared.

"If you just came all this way to badmouth my boyfriend again, then I don't want to hear it..."Helga hissed.

Arnold blinked, before realizing that this probably isn't the best way to start.

"A-Actually, there...there was another reason I wanted to talk to you..."Arnold said, looking down.

"Then make it quick, I don't have all day..."Helga said.

Arnold, for reasons he didn't understand, felt a strange sense of normalcy over this. Helga wasn't telling him to leave and the sarcastic, impatience way she spoke sort of reminded him of the old days...before him.

It was weird, but it felt normal.

Or what normal _used_ to be for him...

"Come on, let's sit down for a minute..."Arnold said.

Helga, raising a brow, reluctant nodded.

The sooner they have this little talk, the sooner she can go over to Drake's.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

Arnold and Helga were sitting on the curb together, both with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"So, what is it that you want, Arnoldo?..."Helga asked, wanting to get this over with.

Arnold took a breath.

"I want to say I'm sorry... for thinking Drake made you not say what was going on with your home situation..."Arnold said and Helga raised a brow at that.

"I see..."Helga said.

 _"Heh, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. This is Arnold. Honest to a fault, as always._.."Helga thought.

"Also, I wanted to give you this..." Arnold reached into his pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills.

Helga while not as money obsessed as Bob, she could tell it was a decent amount.

"Twenty five dollars?..." Helga asked

"I know it's not much but I want to help you..."Arnold said and Helga looked at the money and sighed.

" _Why can't he be a self absorbed jerk? It'd be easier to get over him if he weren't so nice.._."Helga thought in frustration before handing the money back.

"I can't accept this..."Helga said.

"Helga, please. I want you to know that I want to help you. You _know_ I want to help you..."Arnold said.

"Football Head, I-

"And why not tell me or anyone? Huh?..." He pleaded.

"What?..."Helga asked, wondering where that came from.

Arnold did too, but now that he said, he wanted an answer.

"I'm sorry but I...I just have to know why you didn't at least come to me for help..."Arnold said.

"I already told you that I was mortified beyond all belief and that there are things that even **_YOU_** can't help with!..."Helga said.

She then saw that Arnold looked sad and...she didn't know if it was the minuscule amounts of compassion that she has recently developed of the phantom of lingering feelings that are deep inside her. She just knew that she didn't like seeing him like this.

"Look, Football head..." Helga pauses for a minute. She had to be serious here.

"Look, Arnold..." Helga started. "We've known each other for, like, forever. And I know that means a lot to people..."She continued.

"Yeah, okay..."Arnold said.

"And to me, it does mean a lot...more that you know..."Helga admitted.

"Seriously!?..." Arnold was surprised to hear this and leaned in to Helga. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" _More than you'll **ever** know,_" Helga thought to herself.

"Arnold, I know you're just trying to help but you don't _need_ to. _I_ don't need you to. I've got everyone I need in my life as it is...Phoebe and Drake..."Helga said.

She had no way of knowing that those words hurt Arnold, since she was telling him that he isn't among the people that she needs in his life.

It hurt.

It hurt even more as Helga stood up, about to walk away

"Why?..." Arnold butted in.

"Huh?..."Helga questioned.

Helga looked back to Arnold, confused.

"Why what?..."Helga asked, annoyed as Arnold stood up.

"Why Drake?...'Arnold asked, just not getting it.

Arnold wanted you know what was special about Drake. Helga, who found the question awkward, stood with embarrassment. She averted her gaze from Arnold.

"What do you mean? I don't think I understand..."Helga asked and Arnold just shook his head, looking perturbed about something.

"Then let me make it clear...why are you going so far to be with Drake, even after everything you learned about him? Why do you constantly hang around that guy? Heck, you **_hated_** him when you first met..."Arnold said and Helga even more annoyed.

"I don't have to answer you, Football Head!..."Helga spat.

Arnold wasn't backing down. He pressed forward.

"Humor me.." Arnold said... "What changed?..." He asked, still not understanding.

"Well...he that...well," Helga muttered the last part with a low voice.

"Say that again..." Arnold said. He placed a hand to his ear.

"He said he ...liked me..." Helga was so embarrassed, evident by the blush on her face.

"What?..." Arnold couldn't believe it.

Helga heard that and soon went from flustered, to angered.

"He said that likes me, okay! He's seen the **_real_** me and doesn't care. He knows the kind of person I am and he still accepts me for me..."Helga admitted.

"Not only that, but as I got to know him, I learned that we have a lot in common and...I guess I can say that..he grew on me. I like him..."She continued.

To her surprise, Arnold was silent. She saw the look on his face. He looked like she just admitted that she was an alien bent on world domination.

"Uh...Football Head? Arnold?..."Helga said as she even waved her hand in front of his face.

That snapped him out of...whatever it is that he was in.

But what he said confused her.

"What? That's what changed? All because he said he liked you?..."He said incredulously.

Helga nodded.

"You gotta be kidding me!..."He said... "So you just hang around him... you're _dating_ him because he says he likes you?! That's all it takes for you to like a guy? Helga, that's not a good reason to be with someone at all!..." Arnold said.

Helga heard this and got mad.

"It's a better reason to like someone than just thinking they're cute and following them around like a lost puppy until it sinks in that they are flawed people and not whatever fantasy you conjured up, like say, _you_ with half the girls _you've_ ever liked..."Helga argued.

"Helga...we're...we're not talking about that. You basically admitted to me that you stuck around Drake because he told you that he likes you? Is your self-esteem really so low that you'll date any guy who says that?..."Arnold said, looking dismayed.

 ** _"WHAT WAS THAT?!._**.."Helga shouted, looking insulted.

"I'll have you know that my self esteem is just fine and it has nothing to do with Drake. I am not with him because he said he likes me, I just gave him a chance and decided to get to know him and I learned personally that despite his flaws, he's a really cool guy that I **_CAN_** see myself with. He likes me and I like him and that's enough of a reason to start a relationship, thank you very much!..."Helga said.

"Helga, this is serious! What if I said I liked you, would you have dated me?..."Arnold asked rhetorically.

The moment those words left his mouth, Arnold and Helga stared at one another. The boy realized what he said, but wondered why he said it. There was an uncomfortable silence, before Helga laughed sarcastically

"Don't even _joke_ about that Arnold..."She muttered.

Before Arnold could even begin to explain where **_THAT_** came from...someone caught them.

Someone who looked very, **_VERY_** mad.

* * *

 _Earlier with Drake_

Drake followed Arnold onto a bus looking. At the route, he knew where he was going and it made his blood boil all over again but for now he'd wait he'd keep his hands to himself...

For now.

 _"If that creep's doing what I think he's doing, I'm gonna-_

The bus came to a stop and Arnold got off the bus, walking towards Big Bob's Beepers.

Drake followed at a distance. He watched that weasel go to his girlfriend's _so-call_ home and bump into her, knocking her down.

Drake was worried that she might of gotten hurt, but Helga was okay and seemed more distress to see the Football Headed freak was the one to knock her down.

He shouldn't be too surprised, she's always been a tough one and he knew that she was **_REALLY_** annoyed with that big headed goody two shoes busybody.

Which admittedly he was but being a local hero, other than Monkey Man didn't give him a free pass to his girlfriend or anyone else's!

 _"That little football headed freak better not be stealing my girl.._." Drake venomously muttered with dagger eyes.

He was about to go to them, only to hear this part of their private conversation. He could only hear bits of it due to distance and how loudly they are talking.

 _" **WHAT WAS THAT?!.**_.."Helga shouted, actually surprising Drake by her tone.

 _"What were they talking about?..._ "Drake wondered, wanting to get closer but he didn't want Helga or Arnold to know he was eavesdropping on them.

Plus, even he found Helga looking VERY, VERY mad. He rather it be directed at Arnold than at him.

"I'll have you know that my self esteem is just fine and it has nothing to do with Drake. I am not with him because he said he likes me, I just gave him a chance and decided to get to know him and I learned personally that despite his flaws, he's a really cool guy that I _CAN_ see myself with. He likes me and I like him and that's enough of a reason to start a relationship, thank you very much!..."Helga said.

Drake smiled. He didn't know what they were talking about, no doubt Shortman was trying to get her to dump him again and she was finally telling it as it is.

Yes, that's his girlfriend that he knew and loved.

" _Take that, Shortman!..._ "Drake said happily.

He was about to go to her, only to hear this bit from Arnold.

"Would you have dated me?..."Arnold asked.

 _ **"What?!...**_ "Drake thought enraged

The moment of silence between the two brought different ideas to Drake.

 _"That punk **is** after my girl..._" He thought

Before he could make his presence known and have a few choice words with the little would-be-girlfriend-stealer, someone beat Drake to them.

Someone bigger, louder and much less intelligent.

" ** _What's going on here?!.._**." A familiar voice yelled as Helga's dad stormed down the street followed by a tired looking lady and a twenty something blonde who looked a lot like Helga dressed in what, honestly to Drake, looked like a private school uniform

 _'Must be her sister.._."Drake thought, seeing some resemblance.

" _Why's she dressed like that, though?.._.'He thought.

He remained in his hiding spot as he watch Helga's dad make a big fool of himself, again.

"Helga's dad looked from Helga to Arnold , locking eyes on the football head. His pupils narrowed and his face turned red.

 ** _"YOU!..._** " He yelled.

Helga looked to Arnold with concern, which to be fair, seeing a giant man like Bob Pataki look that murderous, he'd be concerned too.

"Arnold run!..." Helga said concerned

"But Helga..." Arnold said

"Don't talk, run and don't come back!..."She yelled.

Arnold looked unsure but in the end complied, running across the street as Bob Pataki yelled at him.

 ** _"You goody two shoes orphan! You got my daughter kidnapped by MEXICAN PIRATES! IF I EVER SEE YOU HERE AGAIN, I'M PUTTING YOU IN A HEARSE!._**.." Bob yelled at Arnold's retreating form.

He than turned his anger towards Helga

"As for you young lady, it's bad enough you hang around that gangster but him?! He nearly got your sister killed..." Bob yelled furiously.

Helga stood up to Bob

"No, he didn't! He was kidnapped, like **_me_** and the rest of my class! And Drake is **_NOT_** a gangster, he's gone straight!..." Helga shouted.

As angry as she is about his unfair treatment of Drake, another part of her was still upset of his blatant favoritism...yet again.

"Daddy, we shouldn't be to mad at baby sister for picking someone better than that hoodlum predator..."Olga said and Drake got annoyed.

That's when he got out of his hiding place and marched up to them. They can yell at him or anyone else at the world, but he won't stand by and let them treat Helga that way.

"That _hoodlum_ is right here..." Drake said stepping out of his hiding place. Helga looked at him surprised.

"Drake, what are you doing here?..."She asked and Drake shrugged.

"I was in the neighborhood and I heard a couple of blowhards were threatening the cutest girl in the world..."Drake flirted and Helga blushed.

"Not in front of people, you flirt..." Helga said.

Drake grinned while Bob and her sister frowned and her mom, at least who Drake thought was her mom, looked ready to pass out standing up

Drake questioned how some people so awful and sleep deprived could produce something as wonderful as Helga.

It was one of the great mysteries of nature.

" _ **YOU?!.**_.."Bob yelled.

 ** _"This_** is who my baby sister is dating?..." Olga questioned, seeing her dad not liking him and already decided that she didn't like him either.

"This is the punk..." Bob answered.

"Seriously? Helga should just learn to be more mature! Like me!..."Olga said.

"Seriously?!" Helga shouted as she ran to Drake's defense. "What's with you, Bob? Drake isn't the bad guy you think he is!..."Helga shouted but her family ignored what she had to say.

Again.

"You rotten punk! I told you what I'd do if I ever saw you near Olga..."Bob yelled and both pre-teens rolled their eyes.

"It's Helga!..." Drake and Helga said in unison.

 _"¿Cómo es esto tan difícil de recordar?..._ " They said in unison.

Drake looked at Helga with a grin. Did he mention how amazing it was hearing her speak Spanish? Because it was

Her family didn't look pleased, however.

"Great, now he's teaching my daughter how to speak Mexican..." Bob said.

"For the hundred time, I'm not Mexican, I am Puerto Rican and it's called _Spanish..._.."Drake said.

"Don't sass me punk, you're nothing but a bad influence!..."Bob yelled and Olga nodded in agreement.

"That's right! Stay away from my baby sister, you Cartel delinquent!..."Olga yelled.

"I don't even know what that is..."Drake said.

"My sister can do much better than you. I even have one particular boy in mind..."Olga said, thinking of the poor boy who her father scared off before she could get the chance to explain that he was a better suitor in her opinion.

"Good, maybe it's a _decent_ boy instead of this punk or that orphan..."Bob said.

"He's not an orphan!..." Drake and Helga yelled.

Drake questioned why he was defending Arnold in the first place.

Well, he might hate Arnold Shortman but he hated Helga's dad even more.

To be fair the guy made it really easy to hate.

Especially with his specific prejudice against orphans...

Did he hate losing to an 80 year old man that much was his masculinity **_that_** fragile?

"I already told you a million times, his parents were in a coma and they awoke last Summer. Criminy, you **_SAW_** them in San Lorenzo, Bob..."Helga loudly reminded.

Drake, meanwhile, gave Olga a quick onceover, one of judgement, that she noticed.

"What are you looking at?..."Olga demanded.

"Psh... not much. Seriously, how are **_YOU_** the favorite? You're so boring and obnoxious...'Drake said rudely.

That made Olga gasp, while Helga snorted.

 _"I think he made me like him all over again.."_ Helga thought in amusement.

"B-Boring?!" She questioned before tearing up.

Bob got even madder.

 ** _"THAT'S IT!._**.."Bob shouted he grabbed Drake by his shirt collar.

Drake didn't look intimidated, just defiant until the end.

"You do realize that I am 12! You hit me, you'll get locked up..."Drake said and Bob growled.

"Not if it's self defense..."Bob yelled.

"Bob, let him go!..."Helga demanded.

"Stay out of this..."Bob spat.

"Wow..." Drake said sarcastically "I didn't think a Neanderthal like you knew what self defense was..."He mocked, still not intimidated.

"Who are you calling a Neanderthal, you punk?!" Bob yelled spitting in Drakes face as he looked ready to punch the pre-teen Puerto Rican in his face.

"Drake!..." Helga said, worried.

Drake wasted no time in breaking free of Bob Pataki grasp, using a trick from his fighting days when he had to fight a bigger guy.

"You feel good about yourself, Big Bob. Feel proud that you nearly hit a kid!..."Drake challenged.

"Drake..."Helga said, knowing that he can be a hothead and right now, that's the last thing they need.

"You horrible little delinquent!..."Olga said, having stopped crying to yell at him.

"You belong in prison!..."The 20-something year old yelled and Drake shrugged.

"Well, you would know about guys who belong in prison, what with your ex boyfriends: the con man and the river pirate...who's next, a jewel thief or a bank robber?..." Drake asked, getting Olga to cry all over again and make Bob mad or well madder.

Helga was impressed. She'd never seen Bob turn so red. To her horror, he looked ready to deck him.

Thankfully, that's when a car pulled up.

Stepping out was a older man with red hair, wearing a green apron with ** _Green's Meat_ **on the front.

It was Mr. Green, the local butcher and also one of their city's most respective councilmen.

"Bob..." He said, looking tired.

"Mr. Green..." Helga said.

"Yeah, good thing you're here, councilman. You can arrest this brat for attacking me and verbally harassing my daughter..."Bob said, ignoring the dirty look his daughter and her boyfriend sent his way.

"The same kid **_you_** threatened to put in a hearse if you saw him again..." Mr. Green said and Bob shook his head.

'No, that was that orphan Alfred, but you might as well do that to-..."Bob stopped when Mr. Green started speaking.

"Shut up and listen, Pataki. I could hear you from three blocks away, then Arnold stops me and tells me you're on the warpath..." Mr. Green said.

"I've got half a mind to call the cops right now but that would bring trouble to someone whose had enough of it in her life..." Mr. Green said, winking at Helga.

"Now hold on, you good for nothing butcher... that good for nothing orphan nearly got my Olga killed and then Olga's been running around with this good for nothing Mexican gangster from some hick town south of the border..."Bob said.

"I still can't believe you can't remember your own kid's name. Also, FYI, I'm Puerto Rican and born in Boston..." Drake defended.

Mr. Green sighed

"Bob, I hear this from you every time you come into my shop. The only reason I haven't turned you away is because of Helga..." Mr. Green said, getting angry.

"Here's what's going to happen...these kids are going to walk away and you're going to go home and if I hear as much as a syllable of hate against anyone from you in my shop...I'm kicking you out. Is that clear?..."Mr. Green shouted.

Bob grumbled, looking unwilling to back down

"Or I can knock you on your overgrown Kiester and call the police for three counts of child assault...Mr. Green threatened.

Bob didn't answer him, instead, he took the tearing Olga by the arm.

"I'm going to get your sister ice cream to calm her down... by the time we get back... this punk better be off my property..." He ordered Helga, with his back turned, before he walked off with his wife and _favorite_ daughter.

Mr. Green sighed looking to Drake

"You all right, son?..."Mr. Green asked and Drake nodded.

"Yeah, no harm done..."Drake said, physically unharmed.

Mr. Green nodded.

"Good, tell your mom I've got that fresh shipment of ground beef she wanted..." Mr. Green looked to Helga "and you, young lady... remember there's plenty of people who'd help all you've got to do is ask..."The butcher said kindly.

"Thanks, Mr. Green..."Helga said, somewhat relieved.

She was almost scared that her dad was going to seriously hurt Drake just now and as tough as Drake is, her dad is _**BIG**_ and an adult. It didn't look good from any point of view.

"Hey, no problem. Now run along, you two should get out of here while Bob cools off..."He recommended.

Drake and Helga walked off, while Drake seemed to be in a better mood.

"Okay, when I'm old enough, I'm voting for that guy..."Drake said.

He already knew Mr. Green since he often went to his shop to pick up some things for his mom and he always treated him good. At first he thought it was because he was an adult and he was one of his customers, but this made Drake respect him even more.

"He's one of the good ones..."Helga said, meaning it.

The young couple walked down the street. Drake looked unsure.

Should he make contact with Helga? Would she want him to touch her after what happened with her dirtbag dad?

"Are you okay?..." Helga asked.

Drake looked shocked.

She was asking about _him_ that, after her dad basically threatened two people.

Sure one of them was Arnold but still...

"Yeah, I'm fine. And are you okay...Drake said..."With everything that happened?..."He asked.

"Believe me, I've been through worse..."Helga said.

That didn't ease Drake at all. He wanted to do more to help her, but there is only so much a 12 year old boy can do.

"You shouldn't have gone through worst..." Drake said to her.

"Don't worry, you know I'm tougher than I look!..." Helga insisted.

"If you say so..." He said to her.

"Helga I-" Helga interrupted Drake by kissing him, which was the best way to interrupt someone in his opinion

"What was that for?..." Drake asked when she moved away.

"For being you..." Helga said before she grinned

"Come on... Lucky for you I managed to _"borrow"_ about five bucks from my folks. Let me get you a treat as a thanks..."Helga said.

Drake rose a brow.

"For challenging your dad?..."He questioned.

"For making Olga cry..." She answered.

Drake smirked, before he shook his head.

"Helga, you should save that for your lunch at school or something..."Drake said.

'Oh no. Not happening. You've treated me on most of our dates, now I want to treat you to something. Maybe an ice cream at Slaucens or something, but I am treating you.."Helga said pridefully.

"I do it because I care..." He told her.

"Yeah? Well, so do I! Come on, I ain't budging until you say yes!..." She said.

Drake wanted to protest but he knew Helga would just kiss him again to get his compliance. So for now, he'd go along with the Pataki pride.

"All right, lets go..."He said. Helga gave that smile that he loves so much.

"Great!..." Helga said as she dragged him along.

Drake was just happy to spend time with the greatest girl in the world. No pesky Football headed weasels and no hulking, egotistical jerks of fathers who can't even remember Helga's name.

Just him, his girl and an entire day ahead of them.

That's how he likes it.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Meddling and Fights  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to **_BeConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Invader Johnny:** Complicated, yes but at least now, she is with Drake.

 **Kryten:** We'll see how things turn out...

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** He never learns.

 **Guest and Madi Anivar:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	78. Meddling and Fights Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 78:_** **_Meddling and Fights Part 1_**

Arnold ran as fast as he possibly could. His heart felt like a bongo drum in his chest and it didn't really calm down until he was safe in the boarding house, **_AWAY_** from the crippling beeper store and Big Bob's wrath.

Once he was safely inside and locked the door, he leaned against it, desperately trying to catch his breath.

 _"Oh man, I think my life flashed before my eyes...that hasn't happen since San Lorenzo..._ "Arnold whispered as he put a hand on his chest, his heart rate was still out of whack right now.

He knew that Mr. Pataki wasn't the most agreeable person in the world but the look in his eyes when he saw him, Arnold had only seen that look in two other peoples eyes

Sheck and La Sombra had that same look.

A look of pure hatred, anger and desire to hurt him.

It may only have been two times but Arnold knew Mr Pa-...Bob would actually carry through with his threat if he ever saw him again.

Even if Arnold didn't really understand it with Sheck and La Sombra and their reasons for hating him were at least obvious. They hated him because they wanted revenge or treasure and Arnold was an obstacle but Bob Pataki hating him made no sense to Arnold.

He said that he blames him for the incident at San Lorenzo but it all worked out in the end and they were saved. Did that really **_JUSTIFY_** his hatred?

Arnold didn't think so.

 _"I can't believe Mr. Pataki is still so... like that!..._ " Arnold gasped for air.

Once his breathing came back to control, his thoughts went to another direction.

The fact that Helga has to deal with a man like that every day, among her terrible living conditions and they don't look like they are going to get any better. He knew that she never had a good relationship with her family, but it seems things have gotten worse lately, given how quick to anger her dad got like that.

 _"Poor Helga..._ 'Arnold thought, feeling bad for her.

He just couldn't stand this.

The girl who he wanted to be friends with was living in a **_store_** of all places, her dad is getting worse and the thing with Drake, the trouble maker who she hovered around.

Arnold's eyes briefly narrowed at the thought of him.

 ** _"Drake..._** "He thought as he thought about him.

Drake _"Mad Dragon"_ Sanchez, a manipulative jerk and juvenile delinquent who sooner than later, was going to do something to really hurt Helga and was one of the things that were making her life all the more difficult now.

 _"I can't stand this...homelessness, practical bankruptcy and Drake!..."_ Arnold thought as he thought more and more about Helga's living situation now

He didn't like it.

He didn't like it at all.

Before he could think about it anymore, someone saw him as he walked to the kitchen to get some water, due to the thirst he created running for his life.

"Hey Shortman, you all right?..." Grandpa asked from his place at the table with his parents..."You look like you just got chased by a heard of water buffalo..."The old man said.

"Something like that, Grandpa..." Arnold said, not wanting to admit to his grandpa what was wrong.

If he did, he was sure to get the jealousy talk that was becoming more and more routine from his family, his friends and everyone else.

He is **_NOT_** jealous.

He just wants things to go back to normal and he knows that won't happen until Helga was as far away as possible from Drake and his corrupting influence, that's all.

He was still feeling bitter inside and it was showing in his expression now. It looked like his grandpa saw it too

"Arnold..." Grandpa said quietly but his voice was filled with concern but Arnold didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

He just wanted to be alone.

"I'll be in my room..."Arnold said as he went upstairs, not noticing the concern looks his family, especially his parents were sending him.

* * *

 _In Arnold's room_

Arnold was now in the privacy of his room, dealing with his frustrations in one of the few ways he has developed in doing.

Pacing...

His mind still went back to his conversation with Helga before her father barged in.

He still can't stand that after everything he said, she is still giving Drake a chance. It just bugged him to no end that Helga is still giving him a chance!

A chance for what? To hurt her!?

She just doesn't realize it and Arnold can't stand it!

 _"After all we've learned about him... I can't believe Helga still likes that creep! All because he said he **likes** her, she overlooks everything wrong with him?! Unbelievable!..._"Arnold thought in disbelief.

He sat back on his bed, frustrated.

He is usually not like this, and had his hands through his hair at this reaction.

"This makes no sense! Why is she so eager to defend him?!..."He felt, feeling so many negative feelings fermenting within him yet again, getting worse and worse.

How was he going to fix this?

Was there even a way to fix this?

 _"What am I going to do with that girl?..."_ Arnold mumbled, as he turned around, still frustrated.

He then notice a picture on his shelf, right next to the one with him and his parents that he took after they reunited.

It was a picture of him and his class from last year.

He grabbed it and got a closer look.

There is no Drake there at all, since this was before he invaded their lives.

Arnold saw his own smiling face as he had his arm around Gerald's shoulder, while Helga stood on the other side of the picture rolling her eyes next to a smiling Phoebe and the rest of their friends were all smiling and/or making funny faces to the picture.

Arnold's eyes were on Helga and he sighed sadly.

"Helga..."Arnold said sadly as he touched the picture.

He misses her.

He really misses her.

That much he is willing to admit to.

Before San Lorenzo, Helga and him had a very.. ** _.complicated_** relationship and she acted like she despised him and the entire world around her.

He knew that she did that because she was insecure, that she felt that she had to reject others to avoid being rejected herself. He tried to be patient with her and yes, sometimes he got annoyed by her but he did care about her, as he knew she secretly cared about him, her actions proved it, like when she helped him save Mighty Pete, got her dad to help him make his float, the time she warned him about Summer using him and other times that showed him that Helga, indeed, cared about him.

He felt a pang of sadness in his heart.

Even back then,when Helga pretended to hate the him and the rest of the world around them, she still showed more care for him then than she does now, since she hardly even speaks two words to him and any of her care and affection is being given to Drake and Drake only.

It made Arnold sick to his stomach at the thought of that interloper

He'd give anything to go back to how things were before Drake ruined everything.

Just then and Stella walked into Arnold's room, and Arnold flinched and instinctively put the picture back and tried to look normal to his parents.

"Mom? Dad? Do you guys need something?..."Arnold asked a small smile on his face.

After all, they are his parents and he is **_ALWAYS_** happy to see them.

Stella shook her head to answer him.

"No, we don't need anything...'Stella said, before becoming serious..."But you might, son..."

"I don't understand..."Arnold said as his parents approached him, with concern looks on their faces.

"Arnold...we notice that you seemed a little...down lately...Is something wrong?..."Miles asked in concern.

"N- yes. Yes I am…" Arnold said, trying to be more convincing than he was.

Arnold didn't like keeping things from his family but he didn't want to talk about this.

"I'm fine, guys..."Arnold said, lying.

He has been doing that a lot lately. His parents didn't believe him.

"Arnold...are you **_sure_** that you are feeling alright, sweetie?..."Stella repeated the question and Arnold felt them prodding at him.

"I'm...I'm fine..."Arnold said.

They still didn't believe him. Probably since he is a lousy liar, like Helga called him that one time.

"Now son, if something happened today, you know that you can talk to us about it..."Miles said.

"I know..."Arnold said, feeling bad.

His parents continued trying to get him to open up.

"I know we don't have much experience with being parents..." Miles said looking sad. Stella looked just as sad Arnold took his dads hands and his mom's too.

"No one blames you for what happened...me especially..."Arnold said.

Despite everything that has happened, he never once blamed his parents for what happened. It was beyond their or anyone's control. All that matters is that they are here now and they are a family again.

Miles and Stella hugged Arnold and the family holding each other for a moment. Both of them were savoring this hug, as they did with all the other ones they have had since they have been reunited.

"Arnold...thank you..."Stella said, before continuing.

"But you have to understand, we love you and we can tell that you aren't happy. Please tell us what's wrong..."Stella pleaded.

Arnold, out of guilt, realized that he can't keep this to himself forever. He, reluctantly, decided to come clean.

"I...I went to see Helga again today...'Arnold said.

"O-Oh, how was she?..."Miles asked and Stella sent him a _"really?"_ look.

Arnold sighed as he looked down.

"Not good..." Arnold said and he knew that it's putting it mildly.

Miles and Stella looked to each other briefly in concern, before turning to their son.

"How do you mean?..." Miles asked and Arnold looked away.

"I don't really want to talk about it...can we please...just drop it...I promise that if I need to, I will talk about it...just...not now..."Arnold said as he thought about his last conversation with Helga and how it made him feel.

"Arnold?..."Miles asked in concern but his son sighed sadly.

"I… I need to be alone right now, okay?...'Arnold pleaded to his parents.

Miles and Stella didn't like this but decided to give their son his request of being alone. They believed that he would tell them when he was ready.

"Okay, but if you need us, just let us know..." Miles said and Stella nodded.

"I know...'Arnold said.

* * *

 _With Miles and Stella_

Miles and Stella walked out of their son's room, giving him his request of being alone, but they were still worried.

Since they woke up, their son had always been so happy and smiling when they saw him, no doubt out of joy to be reunited with them. But these last few weeks, he has been mopey and they hated that.

"That went well..."Miles said sarcastically as they were now in the hallway, while Stella looked up to the entrance of her son's bedroom, feeling sorry for him.

"Poor baby..."Stella said sadly as he knew that his gloominess is linked to his lovely friend Helga.

Stella and Miles couldn't help but recall the kind of conversation they had with their son a while back, concerning Helga, her relationship and most recently, her living situation.

It was only yesterday when their son told them what has been bothering him and no surprise, it involved his special friend, Helga, but to them, it feels much longer.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Arnold, we may have been gone for so long, but we know you're hiding something..." His mother responded. "Your grandparents let us know all the sure signs you lie..."_

 _Arnold worried._

 _"They did?..."Arnold asked._

 _His parents nodded._

 _"Yes. Arnold, please tell us what's wrong?..." Miles asked._

 _Arnold sighed in defeat._

 _"Okay...It's like this..."Arnold said as he began to tell them what is wrong._

 _He explained about Helga's family's current living situation, how her dad's business pretty much went bankrupt and how they are just barely scrapping by._

 _"And that's about it…" He said._

 _Once he was done, Miles and Stella looked shocked, before frowning, feeling sorry for the girl._

 _"Oh, my..."Stella whispered in horror._

 _How did they not notice?_

 _Their son then turned to them with an almost desperate look on his face._

 _"Please, can you both promise not to spread this around...Helga will never forgive me if this got out..."Arnold said and his parents nodded._

 _"Don't worry son, our lips are sealed..."Miles said._

 _"Mums the word" Stella said, crossing her heart as she did so._

 _Arnold looked relieved, only for a moment, before his thoughts went back to Helga and her lousy living arrangements._

 _The Shortman father, mother and son soon had the same idea in their heads, about the exact same person._

 _"Poor Helga..."They all thought simultaneously._

 _"There is something else...'Arnold said._

 _"What is it son, you can tell us..."Miles encouraged._

 _He then saw his son's expression become sadder and bitter too._

 _"She's… seeing someone...someone who is wrong for her…" Arnold said, his emotions visible on his face._

 _Miles and Stella blinked. They knew that Helga was dating someone but-_

 _"He's wrong for her, he's all wrong! "I tried to help and talk to her but...she won't listen to me..."Arnold said sadly._

 _"What is...so wrong about her boyfriend?...'Stella asked._

 _Arnold then began to tell his parents of the things that Drake has done and once he was done, his parents were as horrified as he was._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

That is what he said and Mr. and Mrs. Shortman had felt horrible since then.

They had traveled all over the continent and helped many poor families and villages rebuild lives and now they just had to learn that one of the most dear people they know and her family are going through something so awful and what's worse, she didn't come to them for help. Apparently being to embarrassed to ask for their help.

Poor Helga.

Doesn't she know that she is among dear friends here? That she doesn't need to feel like that? That she is one of their family, as far as they are concern.

There is also the matter of that boyfriend of hers.

It seems she has lousy luck with men, if what Arnold said about Drake is true.

It was just unbelievable.

Helga wasn't even a teenager yet and she's already dealing with homelessness and dealing with a boy that isn't good enough for her.

"I can't believe we didn't notice before..Sounds like Helga is in a bit of a pickle," Miles commented, though he wondered... "Kids still say that, right?"

Mile noticed his wife's sad expression. The man realized his question was out of place.

"Sorry..." the man said, but his wife had her mind on Helga.

"No wonder Arnold has been extra gloomy lately..."Stella said to her husband.

"The parenting books never talked about situations like this..."Miles said as he placed an arm around Stella.

"I still don't get why she didn't come to us for help..."He said to his wife.

"Helga seems like the kind of girl who keeps things close to the vest..." Stella said, still looking unhappy.

Miles too.

"I still can't believe that this is because her dad is still selling beepers of all things...Why can't he just switch to cell phones? Would it be that hard?..."Miles asked.

He wasn't a businessman, he didn't know about this stuff outside of high school economics but even Miles understood supply and demand.

And he also knew that, despite his short time since he awoke, that the world has progressed a lot in the years that they have been gone and no one is demanding beepers now that cell phones are all the rage.

"Why is he so focused on Beepers though?..." Miles asked.

"I don't know,sweetheart. I just don't know...I also don't know why a sweet girl like Helga is taken by some bad boy delinquent...'Stella said.

She likes Helga and she seems like a very nice, smart and level headed girl. How could she get taken by some bad boy when a perfectly nice boy like her son Arnold is available?

"Poor Helga...Poor Arnold..."Stella said to her husband.

"I know...I wish that we could help..."Miles said.

Just then, his wife got an idea, before turning to him.

"Maybe...we can do something..."Stella said to her husband, a thought came to mind.

Stella have a certain look on her face, one Miles knew all too well.

"What are you thinking?..." Miles asked curious what his wife would come up with

"I think I have an idea..."Stella said.

Miles blinked but listen as his wife began to explain her idea in hopes of helping both their son and Helga.

Oh boy.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Meddling and Fights Part 2  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to **_BeConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Themetavoorhes:** Eh, I never really liked Olga's portrayal in the series. Her first appearance was okay, mostly for the ending but the rest of the series, she acts pretty insensitive to Helga's feelings from what I see.

 **Yami Dragoness:** Thank you :)

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** No, but that would be merciful compared to what Miles and Stella might do if they find out about the threat Bob made to Arnold.

 **Madi Anivar:** Jealousy makes a person that insufferable at times.

 **Kimagure Bijin:** How's this?

 **Invader Johnny:** We shall see how things turn out...

 **Guest(1):** Muchas gracias :)

 **Guest(2):** I guess we have to wait and see what the future will reveal. No spoilers...

 **Guest(3):** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	79. Meddling and Fights Part 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 79:_** **_Meddling and Fights Part 2_**

 _Previously_

 _"Poor Helga...Poor Arnold..."Stella said to her husband._

 _"I know...I wish that we could help..."Miles said._

 _Just then, his wife got an idea, before turning to him._

 _"Maybe...we can do something..."Stella said to her husband, a thought came to mind._

 _Stella have a certain look on her face, one Miles knew all too well._

 _"What are you thinking?..." Miles asked curious what his wife would come up with_

 _"I think I have an idea..."Stella said._

 _Miles blinked but listen as his wife began to explain her idea in hopes of helping both their son and Helga._

 _Oh boy._

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Helga had stormed out of her home after having an argument with her parents which has unfortunately, become part of her everyday routine now.

 ** _"I DON'T CARE WHAT EITHER OF YOU THINK! DRAKE IS MY BOYFRIEND AND THAT'S THAT!.._**."Helga yelled before slamming the door on her way out.

Ignoring her father's yelling, Olga's blubbering (seriously, why is she still here? Doesn't she have her own _fancy-shmancy_ job and apartment? She bragged out it for weeks!) and her mother's very, **_very_** feeble attempts to calm her dad down.

Anyway, she was storming out and the weather seemed to agree with her mood as the clouds were getting dark and looked like it would rain soon.

This only help to worsen her mood as she stomped down the sidewalk.

 _"Stupid parents...stupid Olga...what do they know?...'_ She grumbled in anger, as she continued walking and sulking.

This was the thousandth and one time that they yelled at her about Drake and she was long passed sick of it.

And it was only Monday!

 _"Criminy! Are they gonna keep doing this forever?..._ "Helga thought.

She could almost imagine a hypothetical scenario that she continued to date Drake until they finish middle school, high school, college until they graduate and then they get married, have kids, have their own homes and careers and her parents and Olga would **_STILL_** be yelling at her over the mistake she made with him.

Pataki's have always been a stubborn bunch and they get more stubborn every day.

Anyway, she's not making **_ANY_** mistake.

Drake is a good person.

Sure, he just made bad choices when he was younger but no one is perfect. He's learned from his mistakes, moved on and he is a very sweet and loving boyfriend to her and he has not done anything even _remotely_ bad in the time she has known him.

Sure, he can be cocky, over competitive, a bit of a loud mouth and a braggart, and yes, he did keep his past a secret from everyone, including her but the last one was only because he was ashamed of his past and Helga knew what it was like to keep something you don't want anyone to know about out of shame.

Aside, from all that, he has been a great guy and a greater boyfriend.

A great boyfriend whom she was going to get to see at _their_ bus stop, and then they will get to walk to school hand-in-hand together, just as always.

 _"Drake.._."Helga thought, smiling as she thought about him.

When she first met him, she thought for sure that she hated him and could never come to love a guy as much as she has loved Arnold, who ended up breaking her heart into a million pieces.

And now...

Now?

Well, she wouldn't say that she was in love with him, because it is too soon and too early into their relationship and much too soon after her heartbreak for that, but she did know that she _likes_ him.

A lot more than she ever thought she could like a guy that wasn't Arnold.

 _"Steady girl...remember, just take it slow with Drake...no more rushing into things.._."Helga thought.

She wasn't sure if what she has is love or if what they have will evolve into love with enough time and nurturing.

All she knew is that she and Drake care about each other very much and that she has to live in the moment. She cannot delude herself with fantasies of marriage and eternal love, placing her entire hope for happiness in a single guy.

She won't make that mistake again.

For now, she knows that she **_LIKES_** Drake and that is enough for now.

Helga soon arrived to their bus stop and saw her boyfriend waiting for her.

"Hey Cutie..."Drake greeted and Helga playfully rolled her eyes at that.

Another sign that Drake is one of a kind, is that he is the only guy she knows who has ever called or believes she is _cute,_ of all things.

She knew that she wasn't going to win any beauty pageants anytime soon and she was fine with that but Drake is probably the only guy who seems to sincerely think she is cute.

It wasn't unpleasant to say the least.

"Hey there..."Helga said as Drake offered his hand to her.

"Shall we, milady?.."He asked gallantly and Helga tried hard not to laugh at that.

"You are such a card..."Helga said with a giggle.

"So, that's a yes?..."He asked playfully.

"Doi..."Helga said, her mood much better than it was earlier.

However, at that moment, some rain drops began to fall, but luckily, Drake prepared for this and open his umbrella and was now sharing it with her.

"Better?..."He asked.

"Much..."Helga said with a grin.

She didn't care about what her parents said, because she knew that they didn't truly care about her.

Drake does, however, care about her.

That much, she was certain.

The pre-teen couple then began walking to school, chatting, flirting and Helga felt her mood getting much, **_MUCH_** better now.

* * *

 _Later_

After a couple of periods of class, Helga and Drake walked out of the school and Helga sighed, enjoying the fresh air.

Helga was really grateful that today is a half day, which means that she gets even more hours with Drake and away from her stupid family and her stupid home life.

Just her and the only **_real_** guy in her life.

"This is great, isn't it...a whole afternoon to do whatever the heck we want..." Helga said.

"Wouldn't have it any other day, baby..."Drake nodded, a goofy grin on his face before he realized something when he was looking into his back pack.

"Hey...what's the hold up?..."Helga asked, wondering what's up.

"Oh man, I think I forgot my math book...'Drake said as he checked his backpack and saw that it was gone.

Math was their last period before they left and...they had spent half of it passing notes to each other, so that kind of explains why Drake had been distracted.

"Well, go get it _Isaac Newton_ , I wanna get to Slaucens before it gets crowded by the lunch crowd..."Helga said and Drake nodded.

"Right..."He said before he ran inside the school to go get his book.

As Helga waited for him to return, she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched.

 _"Huh?.._."Helga thought, before shaking it off.

Usually, the only person who watches her is Brainy, who typically just breaths down her neck until she knocks his lights out, but he has been strangely absent for a while.

Today is the first time Helga ever actually noticed his absence. She didn't miss it, but it is kind of weird.

 _"Where **is** that doofus?...'_ Helga thought briefly curious before shrugging.

She didn't really care and she was writing it off one less annoyance in her life to deal with.

 _"Maybe he finally got the message...still...why do I get the feeling someone was watching me.._.. _I must still be unnerved by Olga sending her last puppet to "talk some sense" to me._.."Helga thought.

That is when Drake arrived, carrying his math book.

"I got it..."Drake said.

"Awesome, now come on...I wanna get there before they run out of the chocolate and rocky road ice cream.."Helga said.

"Right away, milady..."Drake said with a chuckle as he took her hand and the two soon began walking away together.

Unknown to either of the two, someone **_HAD_** been watching Helga from afar.

Someone who is **_STILL_** watching her, and who's eyes were glaring daggers at the boy who was holding her hand right now.

"Enjoy it while you can Sanchez, this will not last..."The person said before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

A depressed Arnold sighed as he walked out of the school.

Not even a half day could cheer him up.

His mind was still on Helga and that no-good Drake still being together.

Today had been very unbearable.

Every time he either tried to walk up to talk to Helga or glanced in her direction, Drake was right there next to her and that big jerk either had his arm around her, held her hand or started kissing her again.

He was doing it on purpose, because he would always look to Arnold with that smug look on his face.

He was rubbing their relationship in his face!

It served as another sign that he is rotten and that Helga is better off without that creep. Unfortunately, he can't talk to her now because it's half day and she is already gone, having run out of the school with Drake, along with many other students who loved getting to leave school early.

 _"Helga..."_ Arnold thought, his mind still on their last conversation, before it was interrupted by her father.

Where Helga admitted that she is with Drake, all because he said he likes her.

He could still remember every word he said and every word she said.

 _"You gotta be kidding me! So you just hang around him... you're **dating** him because he says he likes you?! That's all it takes for you to like a guy? Helga, that's not a good reason to be with someone at all!..." Arnold's voice echoed in his mind._

 _"It's a better reason to like someone than just thinking they're cute and following them around like a lost puppy until it sinks in that they are flawed people and not whatever fantasy you conjured up, like say, you with half the girls you've ever liked..."Helga own voice also echoed._

 _"Helga...we're...we're not talking about that. You basically admitted to me that you stuck around Drake because he told you that he likes you? Is your self-esteem really so low that you'll date any guy who says that?..."Arnold's shouted._

 _ **"WHAT WAS THAT?!.**.."Helga shouted loudly._

 _"I'll have you know that my self esteem is just fine and it has nothing to do with Drake. I am not with him because he said he likes me, I just gave him a chance and decided to get to know him and I learned personally that despite his flaws, he's a really cool guy that I **CAN** see myself with. He likes me and I like him and that's enough of a reason to start a relationship, thank you very much!..."Helga said._

 _"Helga, this is serious! What if I said I liked you, would you have dated me?..."Arnold asked rhetorically._

 _"Don't even **joke** about that Arnold..."_

He hasn't spoken to her since then and it was driving him crazy. He can't even call her on the phone since she didn't have a cell phone and the Pataki's no longer have the same phone number they once had.

He also knew that school and practice and Gerald Field will be impossible to talk to her since Drake sticks to her like glue and he knew that he cannot go to the Beeper Store since her dad might see him and may go through with his threat if he was mad.

And Mr. Pataki is **_ALWAYS_** mad.

It made Arnold feel even more sorry for Helga. He knew that she always had a nicer, gentler side but she was too insecure to show it and her parents did her no favors in that matter.

Now, Helga is showing her nicer, gentler side to Drake and Drake only.

 _"It's not fair...I'm the one who's suppose to be her friend!..."_ Arnold thought as he saw a familiar Packard pull up and inside is his parents.

"Hey son..."Miles said kindly.

"Hey mom, hey dad..."Arnold said as he got in.

He has a go-cart meeting today with the guys, which is going to be at Harold's today and his parents insisted on dropping him off. Arnold wanted to go back to investigating Drake but he had promised to attend a while back and only remembered about it yesterday.

He can't get out of it.

Arnold sighed as right now, his parents began talking to him, to try to make up for being gone for years by talking more. And Arnold knew that he wouldn't have refused them, since he knew that deep down, they still felt so guilty over something that wasn't their fault and something no one blamed them for it.

"So...half-day, pretty exciting, isn't it champ?..."Miles said.

"Uh-huh..."Arnold said, but his mind was still on Helga and Drake.

His parents made some light chatting about something that Arnold wasn't truly paying attention to, as his thoughts went back to Helga, who is so far from his reach now.

"-And we were thinking that maybe for Spring Break, we can go to that beach your grandfather told us about? Would you like that, Arnold?..."Stella asked, only to receive no response.

"Arnold?..."Stella asked as she looked back and saw her son snapping out of some thoughts he was having, before he answered her.

"Huh? Oh, sure..."Arnold said and his parents shared a concern look.

"Are you all right, sweetie?..."Stella asked, seeing the look on his face.

"I'm fine mom, just thinking..."Arnold said ,which wasn't a lie, so he didn't show his mother any of his tells.

His parents noticed his expression and they shared a secret look.

They both nodded, knowing what they had to do today.

Usually, they would jump at the chance to spend time with their son, but since he has a go-cart meeting with his male class mates, they figure that today might be the best time to do...something they have planned for today.

They continued driving to go drop their self off, so that later, by the time they pick him up, they will have good news to give him.

And that's only if things go as they plan for this afternoon.

* * *

 _At Slaucens_

Helga and Drake were at a table and they were currently doing one of their shared interests.

Goofing off.

Right now, Drake is holding a glass to Helga's mouth on a spoon as Helga laughs as she tried to drink her soda and not spill anything.

They had been talking about their favorite sodas and somehow, it led to this little competition and both kids were laughing their heads off in the silly kind of fun that they were having.

"Drink, quick. I can't balance it much longer..."Drake said in between his laughter as he kept holding it.

"Wait .. I .. "Helga said drinking as quickly as she could

Helga tried drinking it as part of their game but was having trouble due to laughing a bit.

"Uh oh…" Was said with a laugh but tried to chug down as much of her soda, and she realized that she is actually having fun here.

This was the craziest and funnest thing she's done in a while and she loves it. And after a morning like hers, she needs all the fun she can get.

Once Helga finished the last of her drink, she pretty much _"won"_ their little game.

"Yes!.."Drake cheered and Helga laughed, before she wiped her mouth

"This is so much fun Drake.."Helga said, meaning it.

It's been a long time since she let herself cut loose and have some standard, no strings goofing like this and it felt good, to say the least.

"I know.."Drake said, with a grin.

But then again, to him, **_ANYTHING_** he did with Helga was fun.

It helps that **_SHE_** is so much fun.

Drake saw the smile on her face, one most people don't ever see.

She can't help it. She was finally beginning to unwind and she was enjoying it.

"So..should we do another round or do you wanna do something...else?..."Drake said as he raised a brow with interest.

Helga knew what he meant and chuckled.

"Not so fast Casanova...I actually want to finish my ice cream before it melts..."Helga said, though her tone showed that she wouldn't oppose to a kiss later.

Drake knew that she was playing hard to get and he likes it.

"Fair enough..."Drake conceded as Helga continued to some of the sundae that they were sharing.

"This is nice...ice cream and my favorite girl.."Drake said and Helga smiled when she heard that.

 _"Favorite,_ huh? Taken girls to ice cream before?..." Helga asked playfully.

"Nah... none as cute as you..."Drake said and Helga laughed.

"Boston must have very few good looking girls, then..."Helga snarked.

"Don't say that. You're plenty cute and it's not my fault that they're just not as cute as you..."Drake said, making Helga blush.

Helga looked Drake in the eye and he wondered what was up.

"What are you looking at?..." He asked, curiously.

"I'm trying to see the reflection from the teleprompter. Like, there's no way you're not reading that..." Helga mockingly accused.

Drake laughed at that.

"I promise I don't have a speech writer..."Drake said and Helga had a playful look on her face.

"No doi, no one but you can be this cheesy..."Helga said before laughing.

Drake laughed more. Once done, there shared a smile and Drake placed his hands on hers. Helga blushed, smiling.

"You know...most boys wouldn't go this far with me..."Helga admitted as he kept holding her hand.

"Why do you say that?..."Drake asked, confused.

"Eh, most boys are intimidated by the fact that I could send them to the ER with the flick of my wrist..."Helga admitted.

"Well, not me. 'Cause if you do, you'll be stuck with the check..."Drake joked.

"Ha, ha... you're hilarious..." Helga said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on babe. You know I'm messing with you..." Drake said and Helga laughed.

Despite the wall of laughter and sarcasm, she was hiding behind the words.

She would never admit it to anyone, but it really got to her that most boys didn't want to willingly spend time alone with her due to finding her intimidating.

She didn't count Stinky since she originally just paid him to help her make Arnold jealous and he clearly had temporary insanity there, and if not, it ended in disaster and she will never, ever consider Arnie **_EVER!_**

With the exception of those two clowns, Drake is the sole exception.

He was a legit guy who, with no strings attached, just wanted to be with her.

This impressed Helga... More than she would admit.

"Just remember, dating or not, I can kick your butt with an arm behind my back...and I can kick my dad's butt too if he messes with you..."Helga said.

Okay, she was bluffing a bit. She still remembered that time she tried to hit Drake after he caught her crying and he easily caught everything she through at him. But this is playful banter, so it's not serious.

"Thanks, but I don't need anyone's help in kicking butt...but if he keeps causing you trouble, let me know..."Drake said.

This impressed Helga.

"Tough guy, huh?..." She asks.

"That or I'm not afraid to throw down..."Drake said as he flexed his muscles.

"So does that mean you have what it takes to pay the check?..."Helga said in a faux-challenging tone.

She doesn't really want to fight Drake. Like she said earlier, this is just playful banter and nothing else.

"Of course, I got plans and they involve having the cash to do so..."Drake said.

"That so?..."Helga asked.

"Well, yeah...Drake said

"Oh, like what?..."Helga had to ask.

Drake then had a smile and a dreamy look in his eyes. She blushed because she could recognize this look. It was similar to the look she got when she used to dream about being Mrs. Arnold Shortman.

"Drake?..."Helga said and Drake kept smiling.

"Unlike what your crazy dad might think about me, I actually have plans for my life..."Drake said.

"Such as?...'Helga asked.

To be honest, she and Drake have been together for a while and she doesn't recall asking him about his dreams or aspirations for life.

Now is as good of a time as any, she thought.

"Easy...pro soccer player...'Drake said and Helga half expected this.

"So, you plan to be a pro player? Why am I not surprised?..." Helga said with a smile.

"You are really into that sport, aren't you?..."She commented and Drake nodded.

"Yeah...soccer might have started as an outlet for my aggression but it has become a passion of mine and I want to make it a full part of my life..."Drake said and Helga kept listening as he talked about his passion for the game.

"Stop me if you think it's stupid, but my plan is the following...stick to soccer until I hopefully can get a scholarship, go to college and go pro but not before I get a degree to become a coach, just in case I gotta fall back on something...but if things go my way, I hope to play major league soccer by age 22, win the World cup by age 25..."Drake said and Helga smiled, impressed.

Drake seems to dream big, but he also seems to be sensible enough to have something to fall back on, just in case he needs to, which Helga can respect.

Still, didn't stop her from teasing a bit.

"That's **_all_** you got planned?..."She teased to her boyfriend who then sent her a flirtatious look for some reason.

"And have a _**gorgeous wife** _by age 28..."Drake said suggestively.

It's a good thing Helga had already finished her drink or she might have choked after he told her **_THAT._**

 _"Did he just say-..."_ Helga tried to fight down the blush that was threatening to form on her face.

Did Drake **_really_** see them together forever or was he just messing with her?

It had to be the latter, obviously given his tone, so Helga just laughed good naturally at that.

"You're too much, Drake..."Helga said in amusement.

Unknown to her, Drake's smile lessen when she said that.

Sure, he is young and shouldn't be thinking about that stuff at this age, but Helga is the only girl he has ever liked this way.

She's amazing!

She's cute, tough, sweet, spunky, funny, strong (the strongest girl he has ever known in his life), and she has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

And her smile is beautiful too.

When the lord made Helga, he outdid himself

She's perfect.

Or at least to him, she is perfect.

It sounded cheesy but it's how he felt about the most wonderful girl on the planet.

Drake's admiring of the blonde girl he was happy to call his girlfriend , however, wasn't unnoticed.

"Hey, Drake...wake up..."Helga said as she waved her hand in front of him and snapped his fingers.

"Huh?..."Drake asked.

"Sheesh...warn me before you zone out like that..."Helga said, mildly annoyed.

Drake blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry babe, I got distracted..."He apologized and Helga raised a brow at that.

"By what?..." Helga asked, curiously.

Drake smirked as he answered.

"You..."He said simply and Helga blushed

"Criminy Sanchez...I know that you think I'm cute but I was talking and I actually _prefer_ it if you were listening..."Helga said, her tone half serious-half joking.

"Sorry, babe..."Drake said, a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

Helga smiled, none the less.

"As flattering as it is that you'd think of me so much, don't overdo it. Be grateful we aren't crossing a street and that there are no cars coming towards us..."Helga teased.

"Sorry..."He said and Helga sighed.

"So, what were we talking about again?...'Drake asked sheepishly and Helga rolled her eyes.

"Your life goals, Genius..."Helga said in a half amused tone.

"Oh, I see..."Drake said.

That's when he got to thinking.

"What about you?.."Drake asked.

"Huh?..."Helga asked.

"I don't think I asked before but...what do you wanna be when you grow up..."Drake asked, genuinely curious.

Helga blinked when she heard this. She actually hasn't thought about that in a long time.

In the past, she wanted to be president of the United States, that was her cover dream (one that she wouldn't mind having if it came true) but deep down, her **_REAL_** dream was to become a great author/novelist/poet but...she hasn't had the will nor desire to write much since San Lorenzo.

Helga was silent for a moment, as she knew that she hasn't written since the assignment with Arnold (which she got an A- on, which was okay with, by the way), but the desire to write basically left her.

After what happened in Santa Lorenzo, she hasn't felt like writing at all. And to be honest, she wasn't really sure at this moment if she still wants to be one.

How can she, if she no longer has the desire to write the words that once came to her so naturally?

"Helga? Baby?...'Drake asked, snapping her out of that.

"H-Huh?...'Helga said, realizing that she zoned out a bit.

"I asked what you wanna be when you grow up?..."Drake said.

Helga looked away, unsure how to answer.

Until she did.

"Nothing, anymore, I guess…"Helga said in a strange tone.

Drake heard this, was confused but pressed on.

"What do you mean by that?..."Drake asked.

"I mean that I don't know what I wanna be now..."Helga said, wanting to drop this.

"Really? Most people would have thought that at least once in their lives by now..."Drake said.

"I guess I'm not one of them..." Helga said with a shrug.

"Come on, babe. You had to have had some dream...or do you just wanna settle for being girlfriend to the future winner of the World Cup all your life?..."Drake said as he flexed his muscles again, thinking a joke would break the sudden tension in her.

Helga knew that he was joking but she didn't find it funny.

"I don't want to talk about it..."Helga muttered with her arms crossed.

Drake wasn't giving up. He pressed on.

"Why not?..."Drake asked and Helga groaned.

"You'd...think it's silly..."Helga said.

She has never admitted to anyone what her true dream was...and she is unsure if she should, even if she isn't sure she wants to be that anymore.

Drake wasn't giving up though.

"It can't be any sillier than my dream...come on babe, I promise that I won't laugh..."Drake encouraged.

"If I tell you, you better not spread it around, if you do..." She threatened

"Then you can deck me..." Drake promised.

She sighed as she knew he wants his answer.

"Fine...I...used to want to be...a poet..."Helga admitted, embarrassed.

There was a pause, Drake didn't react the way she expected.

"Used to?..."Drake questioned.

"I haven't wrote anything in a while..." Helga admitted, sadly.

"How come?..." Drake asked, seeing how upset this made her.

He didn't like it when Helga is upset.

"Let's just say...I used to have a muse that is now gone..."Helga said.

"A what?...'Drake said, confused.

"A muse...a source of inspiration that drew me to write..." Helga explained, barely digging into her ice cream.

"It kind of died a while back and I just haven't felt like writing ever since...'Helga said.

Drake realized that this seems to be a touchy subject. Whatever happen to this so-called muse of hers, it's obvious that it's a sore subject and she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Helga...I see that this seems to be pretty personal to you. I won't make you tell me if you don't want to but...if you ever need to talk about that muse...you know that I am available...'Drake said.

"I know...you're a good listener..."Helga said, meaning it.

Although, she couldn't necessarily say who that muse was or why she lost the will to write, for obvious reasons. Still, it felt nice to talk to this to someone who isn't making fun of her like she used to fear people would do had they found out about her sensitive, creative side.

Either Drake truly is a special kind of guy or she really acted immature back then.

She figured that it's both, mostly the former.

It makes it even more upsetting that she's hiding who her former muse was from him but what can she do? Who talks about her first love with their current boyfriend, anyway?

Especially given all the tension that is between Drake and Arnold lately...

Arnold, who is no longer her muse...and thus, she no longer has a desire to write.

Helga continued to eat her ice cream and Drake still felt that she was bummed, so he reached out to hold Helga's hands

"Look..whatever happen to that muse thing of yours, I'm sorry babe..." He said

Helga smiled squeezing his hand with her own.

 _"He's so sweet..._ "She thought in fondness.

She knew that he must feel bad that she doesn't have a life goal right now, but she didn't want him to. It's nothing to feel bad about since she is still young and she still has time.

"It's Okay...a true writer always finds another muse...if I meant to be one, something will happen..."Helga said with a shrug.

"I'm sure you'll find something." Drake said, before he got an idea.

"Maybe I can be your muse?...'Drake said and Helga blinked, surprised.

 _"Him? As my Muse?_.."Helga thought.

She briefly thought about making a Drake shrine, making volumes of poems about him and cringed, hoping that it wasn't visible.

She likes Drake a lot, but she is not at **_that_** level of infatuation and she never wants to be that way ever again. What she felt for Arnold in the past, it bordered on a sick obsession with him that made her do a lot of sick stuff and she refuses to repeat her past mistakes and letting them affect her current, **_normal, healthy_** relationship with a nice, normal, healthy boy.

"It'll take more than just being my boyfriend, you know." Helga said, looking down.

"Like what?..."Drake asked.

"It's...kind of complicated..."Helga said.

"Look, as I said. I am not even sure if I wanna be one anyone and if not, I'm young and I have plenty of time to figure out what to do with my life. As long as I am not stuck working at that crummy beeper store when I am 30, I'll be happy..."Helga said.

Drake decided to settle for her answer.

"Okay, but...if you ever decide to write something again...would you mind if I read it..."Drake said, genuinely wanting to know.

This actually surprised Helga a bit.

"R-really?..."She said shyly.

"Yeah..."Drake said.

Helga didn't know what to do here.

She has never let **_anyone_** read her poetry. She did not count the time Arnold found her little pink book or whenever Mr. Simmons reads out her _"Anonymous"_ works to the class.

Drake is asking her to someday read an original work of hers.

There was once a time that Helga would have adamantly refused ever showing her work

Helga was surprise, before looking down. She wasn't sure if she should and not because she thought Drake would tease her...but because she knew that she has never written anything that wasn't about Arnold, but he is no longer her muse...

And even then, she cannot just write poetry about her old love who she is trying to move on from, and she can't give that to her nice boyfriend who treats her nicely and clearly cares about her.

Still...what if she someday finds a **_new_** muse and her desire to write comes back to her?

Would her writing style chance?

She is not sure...still, she looked to Drake and saw the earnest look on his face.

She knew that he wouldn't tease her or make fun of her for writing.

 ** _"IF_** I do decide to let you read my work...I...I'd rather you don't read my old stuff..." Helga said.

"Why is that?..."He asked.

"Let's just say it's kind of an old shame for me..."Helga said, looking away... _"And not because I burned every last one of them before I met you..."_ She mentally added.

"Fair enough..."Drake said with a shrug, showing that he'll be happy without whatever she is willing to show him.

"So?..."Drake pressed on.

"Okay... **_if_** I ever decide to write something again and if I think it's good enough, I'll let you see it..."Helga said.

Drake smiled.

"Awesome...'Drake said, smiling and Helga laughed

"Hold on, Romeo...I haven't written anything in a while..."Helga said.

"I don't care. I'll love whatever you write..."Drake said.

"Cheesy..."Helga said, but smiled, feeling a little better.

Drake and Helga continued their date and Drake was happy that she seems more relaxed now.

Still, he did wonder what could have happen to ruin Helga's inspiration to write...

 _"What could have made her lost her muse? Was it something her dad did or her annoying sister?.._."Drake thought, wondering if it was that hulking oaf or the bratty man-child of a sister?

Or was it woman-child, he had no idea?

 _"No, Helga is a tough girl and she wouldn't let her stupid family get in the way of her passions..._ "Drake thought, certain that it had to be have been something else.

But what?

His thoughts were interrupted when Helga spoke up again.

"So, wanna get another sundae to share?..."Helga asked.

"You know it...'Drake said.

He figured that Helga will tell him when she is ready. So he won't obsess over it.

The young couple left together to go get their sundae, and Drake focused on trying to keep his girlfriend happy. Still, he felt sorry that she wasn't sure what she wanted in life now.

Too bad he couldn't help her find a another muse thing but he wouldn't know where to start. Sure, he wasn't half bad in English class but he had no idea what inspired an author and what didn't.

Still, it's obvious that she and he can't solve this problem now, so they went back to enjoying their date.

Drake smiled as he laughed at another one of her jokes.

Helga really was special and Drake didn't want anything to ruin this.

 _"Not even him.._. Drake thought as he frown hard when he thought about a certain thorn in his side.

Arnold _"Jerk-Face"_ Shortman.

His harasser, his enemy and his rival for Helga's love, even if he denies the last one.

Well... rival wasn't exactly the right word since that implied the football headed little weasel had a chance at stealing his girl from him.

And he doesn't.

Still, he is no less annoying and it took all he had not to throw a punch into the wall to take his frustrations on him or someone during school, especially today.

Today, that blonde jerk made another move, trying to drive Drake mad.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Drake and Helga were by her locker, Drake had his arm on the wall as he kept flirting with the blonde girl who was both amused and blushing deeply to his boldness at school._

 _"So, do you think the cutest girl in the world will give me the honor of going with me to get some ice cream at Slaucens?...'Drake said saucily and Helga blushed, as she rolled her eyes._

 _"Criminy...you do realize you can just say **"Wanna go to Slaucens, later..."** right?..."Helga said, though her face showed that she didn't mind this._

 _"Not as fun.."Drake teased and Helga chuckled, rolling her eyes but she knew that deep down, she's loving this._

 _"All right, Lover boy...I'll go to Slaucens with you, but your treating...'Helga quipped._

 _"Fair enough...'Drake said, before kissing Helga on the cheek, before walking off to her locker._

 _All the while, Helga rolled her eyes._

 _"Flirt..." She muttered as she got her items from her own locker._

 _Drake went to his own locker to get his items, happy and looking forward to his date later._

 _It's half-day today and he knew that he'll get an entire afternoon with just Helga and ice cream._

 _What can be better than that?_

 _However, as Drake open his locker to retrieve his things, he noticed a note on it, with no name._

 _"Whats this?..."He thought._

 _He got a bad feeling about this, but he still took it and read it, once he did, his eyes narrowed and he growled at the threatening message he received._

 _ **The day will come before years end...** **When the Mad Dragon shall be broken...** **And Helga will have fled..."**_

 _Drake crumbled the note in his hand after reading this, resisting the urge to rip it in half._

 _Just like before, the message has no name but it didn't matter, Drake knew who sent it._

 _The most obvious culprit who has had it out for him since he and Helga started dating._

 _ **"Shortman...** 'Drake whispered hatefully as he turned his attention to the oblong headed boy who was by his locker._

 _Drake narrowed his eyes at him in hate._

 _He wanted to marched up to him and make him confess to his crime, right before Drake decks him but he restrained himself._

 _"No!..." Drake yelled internally, stuffing the note back into his locker..."Don't do it, Drake...remember your counseling...you are better than this...you don't wanna prove **him** right..."Drake thought as it took all his will power and concentration to resist the urge to throttle the blonde would-be home wrecker._

 _If he goes after Arnold like that, it'll just be trouble for him and wreck even more of his fragile reputation._

 _He wanted to tell Helga, but the note has no name on it and he dusted the other one for finger prints but there was nothing on it but Drake's own, showing that Arnold was being careful not to be caught._

 _He has no proof and if he told Helga, she'll probably think he is being paranoid or something. And he couldn't go to the teachers because they would side with the local hero who took down a evil businessman who wanted revenge for something that happened during the revolutionary war (Drake had learned the whole story from Helga and Gerald and he had to admit that Arnold was pretty brave...except when it came to him and girls, that's when he started trying to be sneaky)_

 _He also couldn't tell his mother because she has a lot on her plate at work and he did not want to worry her. He already worried her a lot for one lifetime._

 _He can't tell anyone. Not without proof, if not, he'd be playing right into Arnold's hands._

 _"This is going far enough..."Drake thought in anger, hating this._

 _If Arnold wanted a war, he wouldn't get one!_

 _Drake was Helga's boyfriend, not him!_

 _If Arnold was smart and saw Helga as the amazing person that she is, he would have made his move before Drake had got here_

 _He's too late,_

 _Drake turned his attention to his enemy. However, when he saw Arnold look at Helga and decided that he needed a reminder of reality._

 _That Helga is **HIS** girlfriend and he has to accept it!_

 _And he would do everything in his power not to let another guy mess with their relationship_

 _Drake walked up to Helga and kissed her on the cheek upon arrival._

 _Hey babe..." Drake said, grabbing her waist as he pulled her in close kissing her on the tip of her nose_

 _She smiled, although looked embarrassed_

 _"Hey, tone it down...we're still at school..."Helga said, blushing deeply._

 _"I can't help it, babe..."Drake said smoothly and Helga smiled._

 _"Aye, aye, aye..."She muttered kissing him on the cheek, since the school had a low PDA thing._

 _"There! Is that enough for you Casanova? We've got class..."Helga said._

 _"Aw, babe...'Drake said in a cutesy voice and Helga playfully rolled her eyes._

 _They hugged, so Helga couldn't see what he was doing_

 _His eyes caste in the direction of Arnold, who was glaring at him and who, probably without realizing it, snapped his pencil in half._

 _'Drake' Arnold thought hatefully_

 _'Arnold' Drake thought back with just as much hatred_

 _"Drake felt a small battle in his war was won._

 _"You gonna accept it, sometime Shortman..she's with me now..."Drake thought as he sent a warning look to him, before going back to romancing his sweet, sweet Helga.._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was how it went.

Arnold was trying to bring him down.

Well, bad news for him, Drake can't be brought down so easily.

 _"It's gonna take way more than threatening notes to get rid of me, Shortman...I ain't leaving...'_ Drake thought stubbornly as he continued his date with his sweet Helga.

* * *

 _Later_

"Now what?..."

Helga sighed as she was by herself now.

After getting ice cream with Drake, his mom called him to remind him that he still had chores to do today, which includes helping her paint their living room, so they had to cut their date short.

Helga got annoyed but she knew that Drake had to do his chores, so she offered to help but he said no, saying that he didn't want her to waste her afternoon just because he forgot about a chore that he promised to do beforehand.

He was sweet like that, irritatingly so, but now she had no idea what she was going to do today except go home and it obvious that was out of the question.

Anyway, Helga decided to go see if Phoebe was available, if not, she decided to go practice her soccer technique in the park, since the championships are coming soon and she wants to win that trophy.

Anything is better than going home early to Bob and Miriam.

Heck, Helga would rather face down La Sombra again than go near her _'parents',_ who would either make her waste her time in that store that never gets any customers or berate her over her boyfriend again.

She was not in the mood for either.

The blonde girl remain focus on her decision to go to her best friends house to see if she wanted to hang out, if she hasn't already made plans with Geraldo yet.

The good news was it wasn't that far and her parents don't even know where it is.

The bad news, she had to walk pass the stupid beeper store in order to get to Phoebe's house

She **_really_** wished there was some kind of shortcut but unfortunately the beeper store was the best way to get to Phoebe's house

 _"If I am fast and walk on the other sidewalk, they won't notice..."_ Helga thought as she decided to risk it.

She was on her street and was running as fast as she could and so far, her hulking oaf of a father hasn't stormed out to go drag her inside. It's likely he was either trying to fix up a new display or whining to her mother about his failing empire.

Either way, he hasn't seen her yet and that works in her favor.

Helga smirked as she turned the corner, happy to get pass her stupid family's crumbling business.

' _Finally..._ 'She thought, pleased that she managed to get pass her stupid family's failed business.

Unfortunately, that is when someone she knew saw her. Someone who was only slightly better than her parents, but not by much.

"Helga?...'A male voice called.

One that she is familiar with.

"Helga, is that you?..."A female voice called.

One that she is also familiar with.

And not in the good way

"Huh?...'Helga said as she turned around and saw who it was.

It's Arnold's parents, coming out of the Packard and they were just parking on the street before the beeper store.

 ** _"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!..._** " She thought in surprise

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Meddling and Fights Part 3  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to **_BeConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Madi Anivar:** Looks like it.

 **Invader Johnny:** We shall find out in the next chapter.

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Eh...Miles, did say that he had trouble finding a girl who can put up with his lifestyle before he met Stella.

 **Kryten:** Well, the story isn't over yet. Let's wait and see how things turn out.

 **Human Dictionary:** Welcome back,HD. Also, thanks for your feedback on the individual chapters ;)

 **DanteVirgil09:** You can say that again...

 **Ezza:** How's this?

 **DeepVoice06:** We shall see...we shall see...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	80. Meddling and Fights Part 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 80:_** **_Meddling and Fights Part 3_**

 _With Arnold_

The Football headed boy soon left Harold's house.

Everyone had been talking about more ways to raise money for a new go-cart but Arnold was barely paying any attention at all. No matter how hard he tried to focus on anything else, all he could really do is think about his situation with Helga.

 _"Helga..."_ Arnold thought as as he walked down the sidewalk by himself.

Helga, his former rival, bully and personal tormentor who he always knew that deep beneath the tough exterior, was a good person.

Helga, the person who helped him get to San Lorenzo and the person who reunited him with his parents.

Helga, his dear, sweet friend, who was dealing with so many hardships right now and who would rather live like a homeless person than accept charity and be seen as weak.

Helga, whose dad was so stuck in his ways and so full of hate that he would turn the entire world against him before ever admitting he was wrong.

Helga, who instead of coming to him and placing her trust in him, placed her trust with **_HIM!_**

 ** _"Drake!..."_** Arnold frowned harder when he thought about that delinquent and all the trouble that he has caused.

Drake Sanchez, a juvenile delinquent, a gangster, a monster who hospitalized an innocent girl, vandalized private property and did so many other bad stuff and he wasn't even 13 yet.

How this person was even allowed to go to any school is beyond him.

 _"Helga has problems and they're all getting worse because of Drake… I'm sure of it..._ "Arnold thought, feeling so many negative things right now.

This was suppose to the year that he and Helga would finally give up all the nonsense of their youth and explore their friendship that had finally solidified when she selflessly helped him save his parents lives.

However, instead of hanging out, spending time together and working to build on the solid foundation of their friendship, he was cast aside by his dear friend, in favor of that toxic influence who is corrupting her.

Drake Sanchez might be trying to convince people that he has changed but Arnold knew better. Voz told him that it is all a lie and that he hasn't changed at all.

He is still that violent jerk who cares for no one but himself and sooner or later, he is going to cause a lot of trouble and Helga is going to be caught in the crossfire unless she is saved.

Arnold is desperate.

He has tried everything. He tried talking to Helga but she refuses to listen to him, he has tried gathering evidence but so far nothing and every time he sees those two together, Drake always sends him a nasty look before he places his disgusting lips on Helga, as if claiming her as his property.

It made Arnold sick to his stomach and angry beyond belief.

 _"He doesn't really care about her. She is just property to him. He could **NEVER** treat her the way she deserves. Why can't she see that?..._'Arnold thought in anger and frustration.

It was just absurd, especially since he's trying to help her and she won't accept it.

And the worst part of it is that Arnold had no idea why she's avoiding him but he just knew that Drake is involved with it somehow.

She has changed greatly and not for the better.

Sure, some might argue with his statement since she hasn't tried to bully anyone this year, him included, is being more active in extracurricular activities, which is good, but she is not **_his_** Helga.

She is not the same Helga who stood by him in the jungles of San Lorenzo and helped him face against LaSombra.

He doesn't know why she changed so much but he knew that those changed happened when Drake came into the picture and Arnold knew that it was no coincidence.

This whole thing has become a big mess.

Arnold is stuck playing spy while Drake is keeping Helga all to himself, making her forget who her _**real**_ friends are and influencing her into believing everything he says, just because he said he likes her.

Arnold can't stand it anymore.

He can't stand Drake anymore, either.

He's rotten and he has turned his attention on dear, sweet Helga, who was blinded to his faults and refuses to listen to his warnings.

Arnold's expression harden more and more as he thought about the enemy that is Drake.

 _"I have to deal with this now... before he gets Helga in worse trouble..._ " He thought with purpose.

He needed a plan, and only person could help him now.

 _"I better go see if I can contact Voz. This cannot go on any longer..."_ Arnold thought.

He just knew that as long as Drake is near Helga, bad things will keep happening to her.

And it's his job to prevent all of that.

No matter what.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Helga_

"Helga, is that you?..."A female voice called.

"Huh?...'Helga said as she turned around and saw who it was.

It's Arnold's parents, coming out of the Packard and they were just parking on the street before the beeper store.

 _ **"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!...** "_ She thought in surprise at the sight of the slightly graying middle aged couple...who have just seen her walking pass the decaying ruins that she is forced to reside in and she had a feeling that it was no coincidence.

 _"What the heck is this? Why are **THEY** here?!_ _Did that football headed rat tell them where I live, even after I specifically asked him not to tell **ANYONE?!..."**_ Helga thought in shock, anger and mortification.

It paused for a moment, when she realized how she referred to Arnold in her own mind.

 _"Wait...did I just call Arnold a rat?._..'Helga thought in shock.

Wow, she really has move on.

While she knew that he might have an altruistic motive for his actions (he **_ALWAYS_** has one), she did not feel the will nor desire to internally swoon at the thought.

All she felt was **_angry_** and **_mortified_** right now, and that's it.

"Helga..."Miles and Stella both said as they approached her, with bright smiles on their faces.

 _"Criminy...well ,at least they're not Bob and Miriam..."_ She thought to herself, as she realized that she can't get out of this one.

So, she might as well see what they want and get it over with.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shortman? Hello..."Helga said, plastering a polite look on her face, hoping to make this quick and then leave.

Miles and Stella both sent her warm smiles, still viewing her in high regards due to saving their lives.

"Please, Helga, I told you to call me Stella..."Mrs. Shortman said in a friendly way.

"And me, Miles.."Mr. Shortman added.

"Right..sorry, it's just weird to..."Helga said.

It weird to call people who were **_ACTUALLY_** parents by their first names, since to her, it was always meant to be a sign of **_DISRESPECT._**

Her parents were a different story since they don't deserve her respect but Arnold's parents were parents for just a few months since they woke up and they already knew things like that real parents don't favor one kid over the other and about a thing called " _unconditional love_ "...

Yet, they insist on her calling them by their first names, as a sign of wanting to be _friends_ with her.

It felt so weird and alien, not just because they were actual, _decent_ parents. Heck, they were more decent with just one year of experience than her own parents who had over 20 years of so-called parenting under their belt.

Still, Miles and Stella were insisting and she decided to show some sense of being civil.

"So, how are you, dear?...'Stella asked with a warm smile.

"I'm fine..."Helga answered, trying not to feel awkward here.

"How have you been lately?..."Miles asked.

"Same old, same old.."Helga answered..

"Is that so?" Stella asked, though her tone suggests that she didn't believe her.

It made Helga worry that they figured out where she lives.

There was an unbearable moment of silence, before Helga, wanting to get out of here, broke it to end this faster.

"What are...you two doing here, anyway?..."Helga asked.

Miles let out an awkward chuckle for some reason.

"Quick to ask, eh?..." Miles asked but Helga just wanted to finish this and leave.

"We wanted to talk about something with you..."Miles said.

Seeing how concerned Miles and Stella were, she knew something big is up.

"Is that so? What did you want to talk about?..."Helga asked, not liking this

To quote an old movie, she had a bad feeling about this

"Helga, Miles and I were worried that, after everything, you could be in some... ** _bad times_**...'Stella said and Helga sighed, as she was just tired of them beating around the bush.

"You know about the beeper store, right?..." Helga asked and the two adults nodded.

"Well, it's not that hard miss that sign on it… it _is_ hard, though, to notice people _living_ in it..." Miles went and Helga's eyes narrowed now.

"Did Arnold tell you?..."Helga asked, upset.

Miles and Stella flinched a bit and Helga pressed on.

"Well.. ** _.Did he?!_**..."She demanded and they nodded.

"Yes...he did...we kind of made him say it..." Stella confessed and Helga dragged her hand down her face in shame.

 **'** _ **CRIMINY!** You faced down giant fish, criminals, Wolfgang and **river pirates** and these people break you, Football head!_..."Helga thought in disbelief.

 _"Criminy!._.." Helga muttered.

"Please don't be upset with Arnold...he was just worried about you. We all are..."Miles said.

"Of course he is, after all, he's _Saint Arnold._ Patron saint of butting his nose into other people's business..." Helga said sarcastically, looking away.

She looked mad, and that is an understatement.

She's _**furious**_ with that football headed snitch and was actually taking a lot A **_LOT_** of willpower not to hunt Arnold down and reintroduce him to old Betsy and the Five Avengers for this one, but that would mean going near him and that was something she didn't want to do anymore. Not just for her conflicted feelings, but fear Drake would think it is okay and things are tense enough as it is.

Miles and Stella heard this and sighed.

"Please don't be upset with Arnold. You know he means well...'Stella said and Helga, despite her anger, let out a sign in irritation.

"Yeah, he does. He's too caring for his own good..."Helga said, knowing at as angry as she is, she wouldn't physically hurt Arnold and she knew it. Besides, she also knew better than to threaten him in front of his parents.

 _"I guess I should have expected this...Arnold can't keep a secret for his life.._.'Helga thought in annoyance and that she said it out loud

Miles, however, had a reply.

"Helga, to be fair… it isn't that hard to notice a store that sells something so… **_obsolete.._**." Miles said..."And people think we're out of touch with the modern world…"He muttered the last part but Helga heard him loud and clear.

Helga looked to the derelict store and how far they fell because of Bob's stubborn pride.

His stupid, **_stupid_** pride!

"Point..."Helga reluctantly admitted.

Miles flinched when he realized he said that out loud and sent an apologetic look to the girl.

"Sorry about that…" Miles said, once he realized that she heard him but Helga sighed.

"No… he deserved it..."Helga said, looking away in shame.

Stella saw this and felt bad for her.

"So, things are **_that_** bad, huh?...'Stella asked and despite meaning well, Helga didn't resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Gee Stella, what was your first clue? My address **_OR_** my moronic roommates Bob and Miriam..."Helga muttered.

"Who?..."Miles asked.

"My so-called parents..."Helga hissed.

Stella and Miles looked worriedly at Helga at how she referred to her own family.

"You don't call them your parents?..." They asked

 _"They already had one daughter they love and it's not me..."_ Helga thought, but didn't say, instead, she just said this.

"What's your point?...'She said with her arms crossed.

Stella and Miles looked to Helga with concern and worry, something Helga was not used to seeing from parents

"Helga..."Stella started, looking so concern.

Helga hated to admit it, but it felt a little nice to receive some concern from a mother, she just hated that it wasn't from her _own_ mother.

 _"Clearly, you're better parents than mine, I'm actually jealous of you, Football Head…_ "Helga thought, frustrated

It wasn't fair that she had her mother her whole life and she was shown to be poor competition with Stella Shortman.

Miles and Stella saw her expression, turned to each other before they nodded. They have more urgent matters here and they knew what their plan was.

"I bet you don't like living there…"Stella said gently, since this was a touchy subject for Helga.

And she is right.

Helga wasn't sure about this, though. She barely ever talked about her parents, let alone their living condition right now. Things were really bleak right now, so it made it number one in the _"I don't want to talk about it"_ list.

And that is a **_LONG_** list.

"Obviously..."Helga scoffed, inside, she was having trouble retaining her sarcastic front.

It is so strange, whenever she talks to adults, she barely even listens or care when they try to analyze her and her actions but Stella and Miles were different.

They cared about their son, and they actually treat her kindly and see her as one of the family, as Arnold so _"graciously"_ told her months ago, though it felt much longer now.

Still, she is feeling frustrated again, about her lousy home life. The only person she has ever really talked about it were Phoebe and Drake but neither are present and Miles and Stella already know that her life stinks.

Might as well vent a little.

"Well, it's just that... I hate that place…" She said out loud. "I hated living there..."Helga said, admitting it and then saw Stella and Miles nod to each other.

It made Helga raise a brow.

 _"What the heck are they thinking now?...'_ She thought, before Stella turned to her.

"Listen, Helga..." Stella directed her attention to Helga, as did Miles. "Arnold's been talking about you ** _a lot_ **lately..."She continued.

This got the blonde girl to blush but also brought some unpleasant thoughts, similar to a stone in the pit of her stomach.

"He has?...'She said.

 _"No! Bad Helga! You don't feel that way anymore..._ "The blonde girl mentally berated, before speaking once more.

" And?..."She asked, just wanting to get this over with.

"Well, Helga..." Stella knelt down looking to Miles who nodded..."Miles and I were talking and if you want..." She paused, making Helga wonder what she wanted to say.

 _"Want what?..._ 'She thought impatiently.

"If you want, you can come to live with us in the boarding house. You and your family can all stay there, at least until you guys finds a way of making money again?..." Stella suggested and Miles nodded.

Helga flinched, before her jaw dropped once she fully processed this offer.

" _Me...stay at the **BOARDING HOUSE?!...**_ **"** Helga thought in disbelief.

Were they serious?! Did they really wanted her to live in the boarding house?!

That'd be-

 _"No!._.."Helga thought firmly once she regained her senses.

As much as she would love to sleep in a real bed and stay in any part of the world that wasn't that lousy store, she knew that she can't stay at _Arnold's_ house.

She knew she shouldn't be near Arnold for a variety of reasons and not just because she is suppose to move on from him, but because she didn't want to cause problems between her and Drake. If she turned down _his_ offer to help her but went to the house of her _former_ loves, it'd cause more problems than it would fix.

Sure, she knew that Drake cares about her and would probably tell her to take the offer, but she knows that he'd feel hurt and that things between him and Arnold and too weird right now.

And by that, she means that they hate each other's guts, which is weird for Arnold, but that is what the deal is/

Ignoring that, she knew that her staying in his house would not go over well with Drake, but she can't exactly say that. However, she did notice one that she could use right now, one that involves neither Drake nor Arnold, but it totally plausible.

"I'm sorry but I can't..."Helga said and Miles and Stella were surprised.

They didn't expect to hear this. They thought for sure that she would say yes.

"Why?..."They asked.

 _"You mean besides my boyfriend and your son hating each other..."_ Helga thought.

"Well… as much as I miss staying in a real bedroom… there's one major reason..."Helga said.

"Which is…?" Miles asked.

"Uh… I don't know if you know this, but my dad and Arnold's grandpa don't like each other… and by don't like I'm pretty sure it's hate…"Helga said.

It's not a lie and even so, Helga's censoring it the things Bob has said about Phil that are...well, let's just say they weren't appropriate to say around your kids and leave it at that.

Both Shortman parents shared a realized look.

Though they've been back for a short time, it hit them that the elderly Shortman patriarch always had some small quip or crack at Bob Pataki's expense and they began to see some of Helga's logic.

"That's right… I forgot…" Stella said.

"So did I...Geez, I don't want that house to be the potential site of a murder…" Miles said, but he still wanted to help his son's lady friend.

However, before he and Stella could give an alternate solution, Helga raised her hand to them, speaking up.

"I need to get going..." She said but Stella wasn't done.

"Oh, actually-

She was cut off by the blonde girl once more.

"Look, thanks for the offer but...no thanks...I appreciate the thought but I don't think it's gonna work, so later..."Helga said.

She was about to leave, wanting to get to Phoebe's house. However, Arnold's parents weren't done trying to talk to her.

"Helga…wait!..." Stella said suddenly, getting her attention again.

 _'Criminy! Now what do they want?..._ "Helga thought, impatient.

"There is also another reason why we wanted to talk to you..."Miles said, becoming seriously.

Helga's eye's narrowed and here came that bad feeling again

 _"I don't like where this is going…_ She thought

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Drake_

"Just a little more, and that should do it..."Carmen Sanchez said as she and her son were still painting their living room.

They have been here for a few months and she always hated the color of the living room and now is the only free time she has to change it.

To a nice, light blue that she is already loving.

"How's it coming on your end, mijo?...'Carmen asked.

"Just about done, mom..."Drake said as he finished painting his end of the wall.

"Okay then…" His mother said.

The two continued and Drake continued painting and talking to his mother in order to finish as soon as possible and get out of here. Don't get him wrong, he didn't mind helping her out and he did enjoyed this quality time with his dear mother, there were other matters he wanted to attend to.

Such as deciphering how much of a threat a certain football-headed kid was. He was certain the boy had been giving him the notes that were ominous and threatening.

Threatening not himself, but his relationship with Helga, which is something he does not tolerate.

It made Drake's blood boil, the more he thought about them but he used his mental exercises to keep him from losing his temper. Still, this much he allowed.

" _I… **HATE** him!..."_He thought as he continued applying paint to the wall, trying to keep himself from losing it, especially with his mom around.

He has been keeping a close eye on that jerk during class, to detect his next move and beat him to it and catch him red handed, but so far, nothing, so he settled for just reminding that loser, as much as possible, that Helga is his girlfriend and that he's gotta live with it.

Unfortunately, Arnold is a really slow learner...or just doesn't wanna learn.

And quite frankly, Drake was just about to lose his patience.

He must have been silent for a while, as his mother looked to him and saw that he looked distracted.

"Mijo, is everything alright?..."His mother's question snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, mom. Things are fine..."Drake said, lying.

He didn't want to worry her. She has been working overtime a lot lately at the hospital and she has a lot on her plate right now, between her job, her volunteering for the hospital bake sale and her certification renewal that is in a few months.

He didn't want to add to that stress unless he absolutely couldn't handle this on his own.

Speaking of his mom.

She noticed how he zoned out a moment and chuckled, getting the wrong idea, it seems...

"So, you're saying you would be out and about with a certain blondie, am I right?..'Carmen said and her son then stopped his actions and turned to her, blushing deeply.

 ** _"MAMA!_**..."Drake said, in embarrassment. He usually calls her mom, but sometimes slips into this when flustered.

Anyway, Carmen just laughed at his embarrassment, something that soon made him smile reluctantly.

"Yeah, sorry if this isn't as fun as dating, but I wasn't the one who scheduled a date when you promised to help me...'Carmen reminded.

"Yeah, yeah..."Drake said as he continued to paint.

Carmen sighed and sent a bemused smile to her boy.

Young love was such a beautiful thing. And she was glad Drake found it at such an age. And as much as she wanted to speed things up for her boy, painting a room had to be done in proper procedure, but the thought counted for something.

She walked up to her son and put a hand on his head.

"Well, we hate to wait for the pain to dry before we can bring the furniture in, you can kiss my future-daughter-in-law tomorrow..."Carmen teased and Drake blushed.

"Mom!..."Drake shouted and his mom laughed, while he rolled his eyes way.

"I couldn't help it, Mijo..."Carmen teased, as she laughed.

"Hahaha..."Drake said, though he did sent her a small, albeit annoyed, smile.

Carmen smiled at her son.

For a long time, she had been worried about him and how he would turn out without a father figure in his life, especially during his _'Mad Dragon'_ phase. Those were bad days, and even more with what happened to that poor girl and her sweet baby turned himself into the police and it took her begging on her knees to her old friend Isabella, who happened to be high up in the Boston police force, to have her son sent to military school and not juvenile hall.

Thankfully, when he returned from military school and after spending a few months with a psychologist, he was a different person.

Her little boy no longer hid his problems or his feelings from her and they managed to work out a lot of problems that he was dealing with.

Like the hole in his heart after his father left them.

Her ex-husband was someone they didn't talk about period, but her son had been hurt and she realized too late that not talking about it added to his problems that he was having, including acting out at school and getting into fights and she got called into the principal's office on a near-regular basis to talk about his actions.

Each time she brought him home, she reprimanded him, grounded him, made him do extra chores and make him apologize to whoever he picked a fight with, with mixed results and the cycle would continue after a few days.

It got to the point where she had truly didn't know what to do.

She had consulted parenting books, ask some relatives for advice, including her mother back in Boston, but her son was angry for a long time, but he wasn't a bad boy. He was just lashing out but he is better now.

He was talking to her again, about his problems and they worked through them.

He was also putting his extra energy to good use in sports and he has worked so hard to show everyone that he was no longer making those mistakes.

Yes, her little boy was becoming a man...and part of the reason for that change was a certain girl with a blonde ponytail, who made her son smile whenever her name is mentioned.

 _"I haven't seen him this happy in years._.."The mother thought happily, before thinking about her son's girlfriend.

Her Drakie is a good looking boy but Helga is the only girl that he has even brought home.

Carmen was grateful for her, not just because she had stuck by her son during that newspaper fiasco a few weeks ago, but because she could tell that her son wanted to prove to everyone, including her, that he is a good boy and worthy of all the faith that she placed in him.

Any girl, who could stand by her son during a crises, and make him smile again once it is over is definitely a keeper.

"Eh, for what's it worth. I like that Helga. She's a sweet girl and she's smart enough to keep you out of trouble..."Carmen teased.

"Ma, enough...por favor..."Drake said and Carmen laughed as she ruffled her son's hair with her non-paint stained hand.

"All right, mijo...alright..."The mother said and Drake sighed.

"Still, just a heads up, I am making empanadas for dinner this Friday, you think she would be interested in coming over for dinner?...'Carmen asked.

Helga has been over their home a lot lately, either to do homework or watch sports with her son and Carmen always invites her to have dinner with them, both to be kind and because she makes it clear that she likes her cooking, but also because her son is always so happy whenever they eat together.

It's so precious.

"She sure is something special, isn't she, Drakie?..."Carmen said and saw her son's expression melt into a smile.

"She sure is..." Drake said dreamily.

Carmen smiled when she saw this.

Sure, Helga is her son's first girlfriend and they are young, but Carmen honestly wouldn't mind it if things got serious between them. Besides, as much as she loves her Drake, she always wanted to have a daughter too.

Seems a potential daughter-in-law works too.

"I can see the effect she's had..." Carmen said with a smirk and Drake snapped out of it.

"Are we done yet?..."Drake said, though he did sent her a small, albeit annoyed, smile.

"Sure...we already added the second coat..."Carmen said before she went to take the paint cans and brushes away.

Drake sighed.

He loves his mom, he has always loved her. Sure, he hasn't always been the best son, but he has changed and unlike most people before Helga, she truly believes in him.

Even when he acted like it would have been a waste of time.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _A nine year old Drake Sanchez was in a familiar setting._

 _He was in the principal's office and he was sporting a black eye, after getting into a fight with another student._

 _A common occurrence here at this elementary school._

 _This time, it was some fifth grade jerk who thought it was really funny to knock his lunch tray out of his hand. He was clearly new and wanting to make a rep as the new school bully._

 _Drake was quick to set him straight and knock some sense in him...along with a couple of teeth knocked out and giving him **TWO** black eyes as a bonus._

 _Unfortunately, the teachers broke them up and called their parents. His mom just arrived and sent him a look of disappointment._

 _Drake looked away, acting like he didn't care._

 _He said nothing when she talked to the principal, who suspended him due to this being his third fight in a month...at school...that they are aware of, at least._

 _Once done, his mom looked like she was at her wits end here with him._

 _"Mijo..." Carmen said, about to lose it..."Why do you keep doing these things?!"..."_

 _Drake looked away, unsympathetically._

 _"That creep had it coming..."Drake argued._

 _"That's what you always say!..."Carmen yelled and Drake crossed his arms._

 _"He had to lean that nobody messes with me! Not unless they want a black eye and a fat lip..."Drake yelled and Carmen just groaned._

 _"Let's just go..."Carmen ordered._

 _Drake said nothing as his mom took him home so he can start yet another suspension._

 _The ride back home wasn't any better. The boy sulked and poured in his seat. Any attempt Carmen would make was stopped midway. It seemed like a pointless endeavor._

 _Drake stomped inside the home as he threw his bag on the floor._

 _"Drake Pedro Sanchez, how many times must I tell you to not throw your school bag on the floor?!...'Carmen yelled._

 _Not receiving an answer, the mother walked over in search of her son, who had positioned himself in front of the television. The boy have just reached for the remote, when his mom grabbed it from his hands._

 _"You know the rules Drake. Suspension means no TV, no sweets and no leaving home at all. You are going to be doing nothing but studying and doing extra chores until this blows over.."Carmen said to her son._

 _"That's not fair!" Drake stood up to make himself seem bigger. Not that it had any effect on his mother._

 _"Then how about next time you don't punch the other kids just because they make you mad!...'She yelled, losing her cool._

 _Carmen never liked yelling at her son. All it did was make him huff and walk away. This time he stomped again into the distance as the mother heard the slamming of a door._

 _Carmen saw he locked the door and knocked._

 _"Mijo!" Carmen sternly reprimanded her son, but she sighed at this behavior. It had taken some root, and the mother had no idea how to deal with it._

 _She knew that she could open the door with the key but that would just lead to them arguing again and she...she's just tired._

 _""Mijo... please do better..."Carmen said to her son, who was still locked in his room._

 _"Whatever..."He scoffed on the other side._

 _The mother just sighed as she turned away from the door, but her eyes were still on it._

 _"My son...you're scaring me..."Carmen whispered to herself as she walked away._

 _Unknown to her, her son had been leaning against the door and heard the whole thing. The boy however, did not move from that spot as a guilty look formed on his face._

 _"What's wrong with me?...'He whispered to himself as he remained in his room for the rest of the evening._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Drake shook his head to get rid of the memory.

He was jerk back then, he knows it and no one can sugar coat it but he's changed.

He regretted how he was before... and his mother was one of many people he had to make up to and whom he hoped one day truly redeem himself to one day.

And so far, it's worked out.

He was becoming a better person

He already _**was**_ a better person

Too bad people like Shortman couldn't see past who he once was.

He felt his fists tighten at the thought of him before taking a breath to forget him.

He's not important here, in this home. The only people who were important here are him, his mother, his family, his friends and especially Helga.

Helga, the girl who gave him a chance, even after learning of the worst mistake of his life.

Helga, the girl stood by him when his reputation was tattered, and the girl who helped him prove his redemption to their friends.

Helga, the girl who had a special place in his heart.

"Drake..come on...let's go have some lemonade while we wait..."Carmen said to her son, snapping him out of his thoughts about his girlfriend.

"Coming, mom...'Drake said as he went with her to the kitchen.

Helga would have to wait, his mother needed him.

* * *

 _Back to Helga_

"There is also another reason why we wanted to talk to you..."Miles said, becoming seriously.

Helga's eye's narrowed and here came that bad feeling again

 _I don't like where this is going_ … She thought

"What else is there?..." She asked.

Miles and Stella looked to each other

"Well…" Miles started but turned to his wife, who continued to speak for the both of them.

"We have heard from the streets that you've been seeing _this...boy,_ who had a.. _.troubled_ life..."Stella said, being careful but Miles, not having his wife's tact, didn't bother.

"A hooligan..."Miles said with distaste.

When she heard that, Helga immediately soured towards them.

 _"Who_ on the streets told you, exactly?!..."Helga demanded.

"Doesn't matter..." Miles said but Helga's eyes narrowed more as she knew who the most likely culprit is.

"Let me guess, it was Vine street, from the mouth of your son, right?..."Helga asked with an edge in her tone.

Miles and Stella look guilty now, before their expressions became firm, like parents reprimanding their daughter for misbehaving. But Helga is _**NOT**_ their daughter and she seems to be the only one who realizes it now.

They took breaths to calm down.

"Helga, we just want to ask you some questions is all...We don't mean to pry but is this boy causing you trouble?..."Stella asked and Helga's eye's narrowed angrily at such an accusation.

"No, he hasn't. Drake is nothing but nice to me…"Helga said, trying hard not to lose her temper on them.

 _"The only boy causing me trouble is your son…"_ Helga thought bitterly.

First, he exposed Drake's secret in a way that it ended up spreading like wild fire throughout the school and now this?!

" _Seriously, Football head, what did I ever do to-_

Helga didn't dare finish that thought, since she knew that she did plenty...but what did **_DRAKE_** do?

At first, Arnold and Drake had been civil with each other, but now neither boy had a kind word to say about the other, which is super weird, since Arnold **_ALWAYS_** had a kind word to say about someone, even her.

But with Drake, it's another story.

The two boys kept glaring at each other and making faces when they thought she wasn't looking but she did and she tried to ignore them but it has been getting pretty hard now. Arnold would either sent looks at them during class, lunch time, recess or at practice and whenever Drake is next to her, his expression soured a lot.

If Helga didn't know better, she'd say he was **_jealous._**

That's a laugh

Arnold being jealous? Ha!

That would require him to see Helga as _**more**_ than a friend and we all know that is not going to happen.

Helga shook that thought away. Arnold doesn't see her in a romantic light. He is just paying attention to her because he felt he owed her for helping him find his parents and she knew now that he'll be even pushier now that he knows her living situation.

" _Arnold sees me as a friend... nothing more..."_ She thought to herself, almost bitterly.

And then hated herself for feeling that way. She has Drake now and that's all she needs.

She would have continued thinking, but the Shortman parents weren't done, it seems as they continued speaking to her.

"Look Helga...it's just...this Drake boy has a rather... questionable past..." Miles said and Helga glare harder.

She didn't like the tone in his voice and wanted to make that clear.

"Let me guess...Arnold was the one who told you about Drake...well, here is the **_REAL_** story...yeah, Drake did some stupid stuff when he was younger and had to do some time but he **_did_** his time and he has been clean ever since..."Helga said.

"Is that so...?" Stella asked, but she didn't sound convinced.

It irked Helga.

"Look, I know all about what Drake did but he regrets his actions and learned his lesson. He just made some mistakes, he learned from them and that's all their is to it...'Helga said.

 _"Besides, I've done way worse than a bad prank..._ ' Helga thought bitterly, but Arnold's parents had their own opinion of what she just said.

 _"Mistakes is one way of calling them…_ Stella thought but wisely didn't say.

Miles however, didn't share this wisdom.

"I wouldn't call them mistakes…" Miles said, under his breath so Helga couldn't hear him.

"Helga, we just don't understand why are you with some... boy like that?" Miles asked, sounding like an overprotective father, but Helga is not his child and she does not like this.

'Like what?..."Helga challenged.

"Like that he's trouble! Getting into fights, vandalizing private property, multiple suspensions, sending people to the hospital, being in and out of military school. I am surprised you are hanging out with someone like that..."Miles said and Helga was losing her patience and might've hit him, had she not have more respect for him than her own father.

" _Believe me, I've done worse for longer..."_ Helga thought, angrily thinking how hypocritical the Footballs heads parents were being.

They are saying that Drake is rotten, yet they claim to like her.

She knew that it was likely that Arnold gave a sugar coated story about her and that and the fact that she helped wake them up is the only reason they want her around their son and they only want to help her out because they felt they owe her something and the fact that they, like their son, had to help every living thing they come across, even if the person in question didn't want their help.

After all, Arnold had to get his almost obsessive need to help people from somewhere, she just didn't know where until now...well, it could have come from Phil and Gertie she supposed but Miles and Stella seem to be the most likely culprits.

"That was years ago and he's changed..."Helga said and Miles didn't like this.

"Helga!..."Miles said, only for Stella to get his attention.

"Miles, this isn't helping...'Stella said sternly and her husband tried to calm down.

They knew that getting angry isn't the right way to go about this.

Especially not when they were trying to help their son's dear friend out of an awful home life and a possibly abusive relationship with a boy who already had a criminal record and whose been arrested for violence.

Miles could just imagine that delinquent mistreating Helga and he got protective, but he heard Stella and realized that this needs to be done delicately if they want to get her to listen to them.

"Okay...I'm calm now...Let me try something..." He suggested.

Stella sighed.

"Fine..."She said before her husband, now calmer, turned to Helga, with a smile.

Helga only sent him a frown in response.

"Look, Helga. I know that you are young and at this age, having a boyfriend might _**seem**_ like the most important thing in the world but you have to understand..."Miles began.

"Understand what?..."Helga spat.

"That while its good to be around people from all cultures and walks of life that while you can influence them, they can have an influence on you and your life..."Miles explained.

"Exactly and their actions can reflect back to you..."Stella said with her arms crossed.

"And you don't want that…" Miles added.

 _"_ _I don't believe this!_ _This… this is ridiculous…_ " Helga thought as she clenched her fists in rage.

First Arnold, then Bob, then Olga and now Stella and Miles.

While the two meant no harm, something evident with the smiles on their faces, Helga was tired of the constant berating of her love life now.

Seriously ,why was everyone so focused on her now? Didn't they have things like school, jobs, dogs to walk or anything else but sticking their noses in her private life?

To her utter annoyance, they continued.

"Look, Helga when I was young, I went through a bad boy phase too...sure, they might seem exciting now but they are not worth it...you are better of with someone more stable and grounded...'Stella said but Helga was getting really sick of hearing this

"Oh... you don't think he's capable of that someday? Or already?..." Helga asked.

"Stable and grounded people don't send others to the hospital..."Miles said and Helga gritted her teeth.

Don't they even know that Drake turned himself in and confessed on his own? That he accepted his punishment without argument? Or that he felt absolutely guilty for what he did?!

Apparently not. They kept talking.

"Besides, are you sure he's a good choice of boyfriend? Sure, as a bad boy, he might seem fun now but you need to consider the long-term...What if he ends up in Juvenile Hall or worse?!..."Stella said and Helga felt her temper at it's breaking point right now.

She has been getting lip from her parents and Olga about Drake for weeks and hearing Arnold's parents say this isn't helping matters.

She may like them more than her own family, but that can only go so far...

And while Arnold's parents **_MEANT_** well, her fuse has already been worn down by a muscle headed idiot ,a gullible crybaby and a half asleep moron who kept taking shots at the previously mentioned muscle headed idiot.

Stella did not detect her rising anger, she kept talking.

"I mean, you are a nice, smart young lady and deserve better than some bad boy. You would be better off with someone lik-"

Before she could mention her son's name as a potential candidate, Stella was silenced when Helga, having been fed up with all of this, snapped.

 _ **"DRAKE...IS...NOT...A BAD BOY!**..."_ She yelled actually making Miles and Stella jump back in shock

Both of the Shortman parents were surprised by Helga's temper. Their son did warn them, but they thought it was an exaggeration.

It wasn't.

"Hel-" Miles tried to day before he was cut off loudly

Very loudly.

 ** _"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! I ACTUALLY EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU BOTH BUT YOU GUYS ARE ACTING NO DIFFERENT THAN BOB OR MIRIAM!..."_** The young blonde girl shrieked.

Stella gasped as Miles held onto her for her protection.

 _"Oh my… and I thought river snakes were hostile…"_ Miles thought.

He knew that Helga was a _"tough girl"_ but this is something else. The girl was scarier than a mama jaguar protecting her cubs or in this case, Helga was the jaguar protecting Drake

Still, Stella made another attempt.

"Helga we-"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it! I mean seriously who are you people to judge me and my choices!..."She yelled at them.

"H-Helga..'Stella let out, while the young blonde girl still looked angry enough to bite someone's head off.

"But Helga-..." Miles said

"I don't care. Whatever you are going to say, _ **I DON'T CARE!**_..." Helga yelled at Miles and Stella.

Neither of them were giving up.

Stella was next.

"But Helga... we-"

"I said that I don't care!..."She yelled before pointed to them threateningly.

"Listen to me, I don't care what anyone says about Drake, because they are **_wrong._** He is just a poor guy who made a mistake. He already paid the price, so why can you guys and everyone else leave him alone...'Helga said.

She wasn't getting calmer.

"Drake is not the person everyone keeps saying he is anymore!..." Helga insisted

In fact, Helga threw her arms up in frustration.

Why did Arnold care so much about her personal life now, anyway?

Seriously, after years and years of her trying to insert herself into his life and create scenarios to bring them together, he is just now paying attention to her.

Why couldn't he had done this _**BEFORE**_ breaking her heart into a million pieces?!

Helga shook that away in frustration.

Arnold is someone she wants to move on from. She knows that what she felt for him was unhealthy and he hae made it clear that he will never see her as anything more than a friend, no matter what she does..

Heck, she saved an entire _**civilization**_ and reunited him with his long lost parents and the most she got was him calling her a friend, which broke her heart.

He already broke her heart, so why can't he just leave her alone?

Why did this whole thing have to become such a complicated mess?!

Ever since the newspaper incident, it has been one mess after another.

Drake didn't start this, Arnold didn't either. Whoever blabbed to Rhonda and her dad did. If Helga ever found out their identity, she will properly introduce them to Old Betsy for turning Arnold into an obsessed lunatic out to destroy Drake.

And turned her boyfriend into a jealous nut who kept glaring at Arnold and vice verse.

Helga thought about everything she and Drake went through up to this point. The fun they had and the dates that were made. Looking back, the blonde girl thought about the times when Drake's jealousy flared up.

At first, she thought it was kind of cute and amusing how Drake got jealous, but lately, it is getting on her nerves.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Drake was glaring at Arnold the football head was glaring right back at him while eating his sandwich._

 _"Not the best intimidation tactic there, doofus..."Drake thought as he rolled his eyes._

 _He wasn't sure what annoyed him more, his attempts to intimidate on him, or how poorly he is at it._

 _His girlfriend, however, notice his staring and got annoyed._

 _"Stop it..." Helga said, getting Drake's attention._

 _He turned back to his girlfriend who was giving him a look_

 _"Stop what, babe?..." He asked innocently but Helga saw through him like an X-ray_

 _"Stop glaring at Arnold and eat your lunch. Criminy, you guys go at it worse than me and Bob..."She said before taking a bite of the sandwich that Drake had given her for lunch._

 _Drake hated to admit it, but kind of hurt, being compared to that_ _neanderthal that was her dad._

 _He still didn't understand how something as wonderful as Helga could have been sired by that jerk, but that is the reality that he is living in._

 _He is dating a great girl, and dealing with her disapproving father and a self righteous rival who refuses to back down. Or, he would be a rival, if Helga even liked that creep, but she didn't.  
_

 _He just refuses to see it and it annoyed Drake a lot._

 _"I don't like that football-headed jerk..." Drake said as crushed his milk in his hand, not even noticing._

 _Helga sighed in annoyance as she handed him a napkin._

 _"Look, I get Arnold's overstepping boundaries, but can you please cool it?..."Helga said and Drake cleaned up his spill._

 _"Seriously, why can't you boys just stop this...whatever this is..."Helga said and Drake sighed, trying to calm himself._

 _"I just...don't like that guy being around you, what if he tries-..."Drake paused._

 _"Tries what?..."Helga asked and_ _Drake blushed_

 _"Drake..." Helga asked_

 _I dunno, something funny..."He said._

 _"Like what?..."Helga asked, wondering what sort of funny business he is talking about._

 _"Like...that he tries stealing you from me..."Drake confessed._

 _Helga heard this and laughed. The idea that Arnold would do something funny, or even remotely suspicious was too much for her._

 _"Helga..." Drake asked as she laughed, and he_ _did not like that._

 _Not seeing his expression, she kept laughing, thinking it was some joke._

 _"Oh Drake, you're too much..."Helga laughed._

 _"I'm being serious...'He said sternly._

 _Helga calmed down and realize that he wasn't kidding around._

 _"Drake,_ _I am pretty sure we don't have to worry about that..."Helga said but Drake still isn't sure._

 _"_ _Drake looked to Arnold in his peripheral vision but Helga made him look at her, with a serious look on her face once it dawned on her that he is serious.  
_

 _"Drake look at me. I terrorized him for years. I was a rude musclehead who'd deck him and anyone else if they looked at me funny, so you don't have anything to worry about..."Helga said before she sent him a soft smile and kissed him on the cheek._

 _ _"I still don't trust him..."He said and Helga sighed.__

 _"You don't have to be jealous...I am dating you, remember..."Helga said._

 _"_ _I know,_ _I remember..." Drake said, however, when Helga turned to go get some of her milk, there was a glint in Drake's eyes as he sent one final glare in the direction of his enemy.  
_

 _"_ _ _That's what Arnold has to remember..."He thought before he continued having lunch with his girlfriend.  
__

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

That was just a _**mild**_ case of it.

There were other moments too.

Drake is a good guy and a wonderfull, sweet boyfriend and she supposed that she had no right to criticize, since she has been jealous plenty of times in the past. She just tried to remind Drake that he is her boyfriend and that Arnold is just a super overprotective freak to whomever he calls his friend, what he feels isn't romantic and it never will be.

Sure, she did not know why he is so overprotective now.

All she did know is that it was weird and irritating

Especially Arnold's constant glaring and talking smack about Drake, which s really annoying.

Did she mention it was irritating?

Heck, it was almost like **_he_** was **_jealous_** or something too

Yeah, like that would ever happen.

Gerald and Lila starting to date was more likely than Arnold being jealous of her relationship.

Anyway, enough about that.

Back to her situation with Arnold's loving but busybody parents.

Seriously, wasn't there a parenting magazine or some kind of parent child bonding exercise that they could be doing instead of getting involved with her love life?

Or work or just about anything else besides getting involved with her private business.

Seems not, since they were still at it.

" Helga..." Stella pleaded

"We're just trying to look out for you." Miles insisted.

"Oh, well, thanks for the concern, Miles...old buddy old pal, but I don't need you to _"look out for me"_...'Helga said sarcastically, using air quotes.

"Helga dear, please...just listen to us..."Stella begged.

Helga had enough of everyone's _"help"_ today. And that's when her well of patience dried out.

Why?! So you can keep badmouthing the **_ONE_** decent guy in my life..."She shouted at them.

They heard this and frowned.

' _She doesn't count Arnold..._ " The two parents though, not liking this.

Did they make a mistake? Had they really misinterpreted their son's relationship with the blonde girl who saved their lives?

While they didn't talk much from some reason, they have heard from Phil, Gertie and other people that there was a long history between the two that went back almost an entire decade.

Their son always spoke fondly about her and said that she is his friend...but is it possible that Helga doesn't return those same feelings?

Of course, they would love if Arnold brought home a girl like Helga but if she didn't feel that way about him as he feels for her, they wouldn't try to force it.

They weren't criminals.

They tried to speak to her again, to try and calm her down and warn her of the potential danger she is in.

"Listen Helga this Drake person is no good..." Stella said, trying to ignore how a sixth grader made her feel uneasy

"Yeah, actons make the person..."Miles said and Helga was now starting to pull her pony tail in frustration.

 ** _"Arggh!_** I swear you two are like a broken record. Just leave me alone, I don't need you to worry about me..."Helga said coldly.

"Criminy! I thought ARNOLD was preachy but you two are worse!..."She yelled at them.

"Helga?...'Stella said, but Helga cut her off before she could speak any further.

"You guys aren't my parents! You can't tell me who to be with! Heck, my **_real_** parents are jerks and you are acting as narrow minded as they are! They acts like they're royalty or something and everyone else is beneath them if they aren't exact duplicates of them...and just like them, you are judging Drake, but you guys don't even know him!..."Helga yelled at them.

Both of them sighed in realization.

This is going all wrong!

How could they have messed up so badly? They just wanted to help someone who had helped them.

Helga did not want their help. She is tired, annoyed and angry.

It didn't matter that they were well meaning, unlike bob and Miriam who were hardheaded _**MORONS..**_ They are judging Drake without giving him a chance.

Why couldn't they understand?!

Why couldn't she be happy with a nice guy?

What had she ev- ok. Okay, she was no saint but did that warrant never being happy from the universe?

Did it?!

"Helga..." Miles and Stella pleaded but the girl screamed in anger and frustration again.

"Don't care" Helga snapped

"But Helga..." Miles was cut off by this next question.

"Have you even _met_ **_HIM?!..."_** Helga asked, but Miles and Stella were silenced.

Helga took that as her confirmation and scoffed.

"Unbelievable, heck, my bonehead dad hates Drake, but at least words were exchanged..." Helga said.

Miles and Stella looked to each other, ashamed.

They didn't talk to Drake , they were just going off of one persons opinion.

Even if that person was their precious son, whom they still wanted to see happy.

"I- we..." Miles sighed. "Fine... I admit, you're right, we haven't really met him... We trusted our son's judgement..."He said but Helga sent him a glare that made him feel as small as a worm right now.

"Don't, because he is _**WRONG!**_ So is my dad, the man you are defending, but also haven't met yet..."Helga said in a scathing tone.

Oh but Helga wasn't done with them yet

"You know, my dad threaten to **_attack_** Drake when they first met, solely because of his record but he didn't do it because he is worried about me, but because he doesn't want me to make him look bad and because he wants to make work free for him in the store, even though we don't get any customers and we never will because, as we all know, no one wants beepers anymore..."Helga said.

Meanwhile, Miles and Stella looked horrified.

That sounded very wrong to them. Helga isn't even old enough to be working, according to child labor laws and what was this about him threatening Drake?

"I am sure that it's not like that..."Miles said. "I'm sure your dad loves you and wants what's best for you. He might have exaggerated...".He said, in an uneasy way.

Or at least, Miles hoped that she's exaggerating.

"You don't know my dad, if you did, you wouldn't be saying that..."Helga shot at him.

"Okay… sure… we don't know you or your family, we're only trying to help!..." Miles said.

"I don't need your help, anymore than I need _their_ so-called help..."Helga said.

"Helga sweetie, in every parent, there is a part of them that worries. Maybe they're just now good at showing it..." Stella outreached a hand, which was slapped away by the girl.

Helga laughed actually laugh...at how incredibly stupid she sounds right now.

"You can't be serious!..." Helga said

Oh man, it looks like Arnold didn't brief his parents about _**HER**_ parents

"In case you didn't notice, I haven't had the best experience with parents..."She said.

"We just want to make sure you're alright..."Stella said.

"Well I don't need you to. I've been doing fine on my own..."Helga said, lying and they knew it.

Miles was about to say something, but Stella rose her hand to stop him.

Both of them sighed in realization this is going all wrong.

"Helga, please...let's all just calm down and go speak with your parents and-

"Are you even listening to me? You guys wanna help me, wanna get to know me, _**FINE!**_ Here is the overview of Helga G. Pataki. My parents barely acknowledge my existence, they call me Olga my sisters name. They can't even bother to remember my name half the time "It's either Olga, Olga's sister or the _"other one_ "..."Helga said and Miles and Stella were stun.

Before San Lorenzo, the couple had talked about trying another baby when Arnold was a little older or at least potty trained and they would have never treated one of their kids better than the other. Who does that anyway?

According to Helga, her own parents...

She's not done ranting yet.

"And when they are not telling me to be just like her, they totally ignore me. They can't be bothered to remember that I'm allergic to strawberries or when my birthday is. Heck, I sleep in a _**closet**_ now because my stupid dad is too stubborn to swallow his pride and switch to cell phones..."Helga yelled, trying hard not to shed tears right now.

I mean seriously. What was the big deal? Why was her idiot dad so obsessed with something from the 90's that buzzed when you needed to call someone?

Miles and Stella heard this and...all they knew is that they felt guilty.

Guilty and sorry for her.

"Helga...we're...we're sorry. We didn't know..."Miles said and Helga sighed.

"I figured, my sister Olga was born lucky. She's good at almost everything she does except finding a decent guy..."Helga said.

"I was just lucky to be born..."She said bitterly.

"Oh my…" Stella went.

Miles and Stella didn't know what to say to that.

Seriously, what could you say to that that wouldn't sound patronizing?

Helga continued speaking

"I am not the naive little girl everyone thinks I am. I know Drake did bad things but he has been punished for them and truly learned his lesson. I gave him a chance and I got to know him and see the good guy that he is. Why can't everyone else do the same?.."Helga asked.

She was tired of people trying to tell her that they knew what was best for her. She was tired and just angry of it all!

Who were they to decide what was best for her?! Who were they to say that Helga G Pataki didn't know what was best for herself?!

She'd been on her own for years, after all.

Anyway, Miles and Stella didn't really have a proper way of arguing about Drake.

Miles took a step back, unable to come up with anything to answer this situation. Stella, on the other hand, sympathized with her. After all, in every girls life, there was always some " _ **bad boy**_ " that stole a girl's heart.

How many times does a girl think _"I can change him if he gives me a chance?"_

Sadly, it was one of the tough choices in life as there is no absolute answer or decision behind that. And Stella was on the half that didn't change the boy.

Helga was not done telling it as it is, though.

"Look, you guys don't know him and frankly, you guys don't even know me as well as you think you do..."Helga said.

"But if you guys want an opinion about Drake, why not ask soneone who _actually **knows**_ him..."Helga challenged.

Stella sighed, Helga did make a point there but still, she felt she should bring up a different issue.

""You're right... we don't know you that well." Stella said. "But from what we heard, you haven't exactly made the wisest choices in your life. Even if this Drake boy has changed, how can you be sure he is a decent boyfriend material?..."Stella said, being stubborn herself.

The blonde girl was getting tired of people "telling her of her mistake." She was in sixth grade. That means she was of an age where she was perfectly coherent enough to understand her actions.

And it was high time someone told Stella and Miles about it.

"Yeah, well... your son is no saint either..."Helga yelled., in anger.

"Excuse me?!.." Stella went, not liking this.

Her tone was daring her to say **_ANYTHING_** negative about her precious little Arnold at her own risk.

Well, Helga wasn't backing down, since this had to be spoken to them.

"You guys think Drake is a delinquent, huh? Do you even know the things **_Arnold's_** done in the past, how is lying breaking and entering the aquarium to released a big turtle, lying about his age and grade in order to go on a date with a couple of six graders back in the fourth grade, using his best friend's little sister to impress a girl he like liked, getting the school shut down and, of course, going overboard with karate and attacking some bystander. Saint Arnold isn't exactly Mr. perfect..."Helga ranted.

At first, she said this to make a point, but as she kept talking, it was as if she just know accepted those incidents as fact and proof of how imperfect Arnold really is.

All the while, Miles and Stella reacted like this.

 ** _"WHAT?_**..."They both exclaimed.

Helga rolled her eyes. It looks like Saint Arnold wasn't so honest with mommy and daddy as he should have been.

Typical.

"You two need to learn more about your own son..." Helga stated.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked and Helga rolled her eyes.

"I mean, sure, maybe most of the time, he acts like some sort of weird old wise man, but he hasn't been above being petty in the past, like dumping a can of paint of me after I teased him during an art project or throwing me into the school pool as payback for an April Fools day joke that got out of hand..."Helga said.

She didn't stop there.

"Do you know my dad calls Arnold a and I quote _'a no good dirty orphan and the next time he see's him he'll put him in a hearse_ ' that's the kind of parents you two are imitating..."She said.

 ** _"WHAT?!..."_**

Miles and Stella looked angry and horrified at the imagery of their son in a hearse but tried to change the subject hoping to help someone who helped them.

But Helga doesn't want their help, she is making it clear.

And she wanted them to get it.

She did it the only way she knew how.

By making her anger as clear as possible

"Mr. and Mrs. Shortman! Would you mind butting your business elsewhere!?"Because I am going to make this very clear. I am tired. I am tired of people who think they can tell me who to be, what to be and who to give my heart to! I am also sick and tired of everyone looking at Drake for who he was, not who he is now! He's a poor, sweet guy who has proven to me with his actions that he has changed and that he cares about me and that's good enough for me! I am not going to abandon him just because of something that happened years ago and that he has already been punished for! "Because I am sick of . So, take my advice, and _**LEAVE. ME. ALONE!.**_.. _ **"**_ Helga roared furiously

Both of them, still in shock at her yelling, could only nod in response.

"Good! And tell your busybody son to stop getting into fights with my boyfriend and telling you when he shouldn't have..." Helga added, as she turned her back on the two parents ..."Or so help me, if he starts something I'll finish it..."She muttered under her breath.

Stella and Miles wanted to say something, but the blonde girl stormed off.

"That...could have gone better.."Miles said, stating the obvious.

Stella resisted the urge to say _ **"ya think?**_ "

* * *

 _With Helga_

She marched to the park and was now angrily kicking her soccer ball around, her temper is terrible after the encounter with Arnold's well meaning, but tiresome parents who were parroting whatever hogwash they have been listening to. She didn't even had it in her to walk all the way to Phoebe's house.

She's so mad, that she seriously needed to hit something, or **_kick_** something, which is how she got here.

She just didn't understand why everyone was suddenly so interested in her love life?!

Heck, she was single for most of her life and no one cared but for the first time ever, she is dating someone (she didn't count Stinky, since it as to try and make Arnold jealous and ended terribly) and suddenly, everyone is trying to butt their nose in her business and tell her whom she can and can't give her heart to.

Including Arnold's parents.

 _"I can't believe this...it's one thing for Bob and Miriam but...them..."_ Helga thought, her anger and disappointment getting worse.

She doesn't know why but she did expect more from Arnold's parents. Then again, maybe she shouldn't, since for all intents and purposes, she doesn't really **_know_** them all that well. After all, they were asleep for her entire life, so it's not like she hand a million memories of them to go through to know them.

Still, it didn't shake away the anger and disappointment when she discovered the hard way, that they, like Arnold, refuse to give Drake the benefit of the doubt.

"Whatever, they just better to listen to what I said if they know what's good for them.."Helga thought to herself as she kept kicking her ball against a tree, trying to use it to unwind and it only had a small success so far.

She didn't care what Miles, Stella, her parents, her sister or **_ANYONE_** thinks and that includes Arnold too.

Drake is her boyfriend and he is **_NOT_** a bad guy.

She knew what a bad guy was like and Drake wasn't one of them, since bad guys don't feel guilt for hurting others and don't care to or even want to do better with their lives.

She knows that Drake regrets his past actions and is working to be a better person.

He's changed.

Drake is not a bad guy now, he's changed, but if people couldn't see past _his_ mistakes, then what chance was there for **_her_** anyway.

Helga kept kicking her ball in anger, before sighing.

The blonde girl decided to take a break and walk to try and cool her already hot temper but it wasn't working.

She didn't know what to do to get people to leave her and Drake alone and it was driving her crazy.

 _"Well, it's not like things can get much worse..._ "Helga thought in frustration as she decided to end her soccer practice and see if Phoebe is home right now.

Unknown to her, her problems were far from over.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _Pataki's Vs Shortman's_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Special thanks to **_BeConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Just a quick reminder, this fic has a page on **_TV TROPES_**. If you know a trope that applies, feel free to add it.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **DanteVirgil09:** Perhaps, perhaps not.

 **Invader Johnny:** Like I said previously, we will have to wait and see how this turns out.

 **Anonymous Latino:** Thank you :)

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Uh huh.

 **Yami Dragoness:** :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	81. Patakis Vs Shortmans

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett._

* * *

 ** _A Broken Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 81:_** **_Pataki's Vs Shortman's_**

Arnold Shortman was in his room in the boarding house.

He tried to call Voz, using the same number his mysterious ally left him, but so far, no answer.

He settled for sending a text message and now was the part that he absolutely can't stand.

Waiting for a reply.

" _Come on! Come on! What's taking him?..."_ Arnold thought, impatiently.

However, to his frustration, there was still no answer.

Arnold cannot stand this!

The longer he is without a reply, the longer Helga is with that violent creep.

Unfortunately, it seems that whatever Voz does when he's not contacting Arnold is keeping him occupied.

Arnold tried to wait patiently but every second without hearing from Voz was like torture. Each second with no reply, he is forced to think about Helga being in that scumbag's arms.

He still doesn't understand why she ever even bothered with him!

What's so great about Drake Sanchez, anyway?!

Nothing, since he is just a violent delinquent who has a yellow sheet and a history of causing trouble. Trouble that Helga shouldn't get involved with.

Unfortunately, she is too stubborn and convinced that Drake has changed, that she won't listen to him or anyone else but Arnold is not going to give up.

He has managed to do the impossible before, he managed to save get Gerald Field back from Wolfgang and his crew, save the neighborhood from being torn down by a psycho developer and most recently, found his lost parents.

He managed to do all of that and he will manage to save Helga from Drake Sanchez's clutches.

He just needed some help. He wasn't afraid to admit it...even though, his only available help **_STILL_** hasn't contacted him yet.

After another five minutes of no replies, Arnold sighed and decided to go get a yahoo soda to go calm his nerves.

However, as we went downstairs, he overheard this conversation his parents were having with his grandparents.

"So, no luck..."Phil said.

"No, Helga turned us down..."Miles said and Arnold froze in place when he heard her name.

 _"Wait...what are they talking about?..."_ Arnold thought as the adults kept talking.

"That's too bad that she turned us down. I would have had Room 7 all prep for her and her folks..."Phil said and Arnold gasped.

 _"Wait… are they saying… they offered her a place to stay?..."_ Arnold thought.

A little while back, his parents had asked him about Helga and Arnold, unwilling to lie to them, told them that her family was going through some hard times.

It seems his folks went to talk to her...and even Arnold could predict what must have happened.

Arnold groaned.

They just made him look worse without realizing it.

 _"She's gonna think I talked them into it..."_ Arnold thought, already knowing that Helga might not be happy about this.

Don't get him wrong, he wanted to help Helga and would be more than happy to offer her a place to stay, but he should have been the one to offer it to her, or at least, been there when his parents did.

And wait...did she really turned them down?

 _"That's a surprise. I thought she'd jump at a chance to have a bed... then again, her dad and Grandpa do hate each other._..."

However, his parents and grandparents kept talking, still unaware that he is there yet.

"We appreciate that dad but we have to know...would you have done anything to Helga's dad?..." Miles asked Arnold raised an eyebrow

 _"What about her dad?..._ "Arnold thought, wondering what is up.

The last time he spoke to that man...didn't go well...

"Hey, I can get along with Kokoshka, can't I?.."Phil said.

Arnold's parents gave him a look and Phil let out a sigh.

"Alright, I can't promise that there wouldn't have never been any arguments between me and Pataki but I would've tolerated him for the sake of the little lady..."Phil said.

"Well, she turned us down since she thought you both wouldn't have been able to get along..."Stella said.

"Yeah, can't blame her..." Phil said, since he probably would have done the same thing in her shoes.

Arnold heard that and raised a brow.

For some reason, he didn't think that was the _**REAL**_ reason Helga turned down his parents offer.

" _Even if Grandpa and Mr. Pataki hate each other, she's never really cared about it that much_..." He thought.

"So, she ain't moving in here..."Phil said.

"No..."Stella said.

Arnold sighed.

 _"Well... this is probably dodging a bullet. We've barely spoken to each other... without it getting extreme..._ " He thought, still disappointed.

" Even worse, we...kind of...tried to talk to her about that boyfriend she is seeing...the so-called bad boy and well..it didn't end well...'Stella said and Phil already had an idea of what really happened.

"She yelled at you two so loud, that they could of heard her in Uruguay, am I right?..."Phil said and Miles sighed.

"That's about the size of it..."He admitted and Stella nodded.

"She was almost as venomous as a cobra..." Stella said and Phil sighed.

Arnold heard this and for some reason, his eyes narrowed as his feelings were soon replaced with anger...to someone else.

 _"She **yelled** at them?_ _I...I can't believe this. It's bad enough that Helga turned down my parents but she had no right to yell at them.._.'Arnold thought in a way, not liking this.

Suddenly, he was _less_ sympathetic to her, if only a tad.

 _"I don't mind her mad at me... but to yell at_ ** _them_..**."He thought, feeling mad and disappointment in her.

"I told you both to let it go, that girl's a spitfire, and she ain't afraid to fight back. She's forged her own path for so long that she will fight back against people to try and change her path...she's a lot like Pookie at that age..."Phil said the last part in an almost affectionate kind of way.

 _"Helga's like grandma?..."_ Arnold thought skeptically, not seeing it.

As he pondered, what he heard next snapped him out of it.

"You gonna come out from there, Shortman..." Phil asked.

Arnold's eyebrows shot into his hair in shock.

How did his grandpa do that?

Seeing that his cover is blown, Arnold stepped out from where he'd been eavesdropping, Miles and Stella looked surprised that their son was listening in on their private conversation, while Phil was more knowing.

"Arnold?..." Stella asked.

"How long were you there?..." Miles asked.

"Long enough to hear what Helga did..." Arnold said.

"Are you guys okay?..."He asked and Stella smiled.

"We're fine, sweetie..."Stella said and Miles nodded.

"Yeah, sticks and stones and all that..."He said.

At least the sticks and stones thrown at me...

Arnold was silent for a moment, before he spoke again, asking the all important question.

"So, you guys asked her to live here?" He questioned.

His parents nodded, but had frowns on their faces.

"She turned it down... to avoid Dad and that idiot Bob from going too far against each other..." Miles said.

 _"At least that's what she **claims**..."_ Arnold thought.

Call him Mr. Skeptical, but he is not buying that claim.

His parents saw the look on his face and misinterpret it.

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you, Arnold. We we tried to see if we could help your friend out and well...it didn't go as well as we expected..."Miles said.

"That's not what I'm upset with." He said.

"Then what is it, son?" Miles asked.

"She **_yelled_** at you guys..."Arnold said, sounding mad.

His parents saw the look on his face and realized they may have made things worse.

"Arnold, please. I am sure that she didn't mean it, besides...given the kind of things she is dealing with, I can't blame her for being mad..."Miles said in sympathy.

Arnold frowned, before he sighed.

He knew it was true, Helga had been through a lot this past year and even before then.

Even before her dad lost their house, she still had it rough with how her parents always paid more attention to her sister and expected her to be just like her. Now, in addition to that, she has been reduced to being homeless and living on wellfaire while they live in that store.

He knew that she had it tough but...but why did she had to turn down their offer and even worse, yell at his parents?!

"I...I know...but she still shouldn't have yelled at you guys..."Arnold said protectively.

How dare Helga yell at his parents!?

She had no right to do that! They were just trying to help!

He stood fuming before his grandfather got his attention.

"Shortman, you okay there?..." Phil asked in concern.

Arnold was still frowning, still upset for many reasons.

That Helga is still living in poverty. That Helga is still resisting help when it is being offered to her. That Helga turned down his parents and **_YELLED_** at them and that she is still with that bad influence Drake Sanchez.

"Yeah, grandpa. I'm fine..."Arnold said.

Phil wasn't fooled but he knew Arnold would talk when he is good and ready.

"If you say so..." He said to play dumb.

" I'll talk to her when I see her..."Arnold said in resignation.

Whatever is going on with him and Helga, he knew that it won't be resolved right now.

The blonde haired boy soon walked away.

"Where are you going, son?..."Miles asked.

"I need some air..."Arnold sighed as he walked out, frustrated.

His parents and grandfather both looked at him, feeling sorry for him.

In fact, the one person they felt more sorry for is Helga.

"Poor Arnold...Poor Helga..."Stella said in sympathy.

"Be honest, just how bad is it over there?..."Phil asked.

"Very bad...and after our little...disagreement with Helga, we decided to pay the store a visit and had a long talk with her family and learned quite a few things..."Miles said, frowning hard.

"Like?..."Phil pressed on.

"Like her dad is a blowhard imbecile who doesn't to be Helga's father, her mother is a shameful mess of a woman and that sister of hers...ugh...there aren't any words to describe her...'Stella said in distaste.

It was just about an hour ago, but she will never forget her first real meeting with Helga's so-called family.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Miles and Stella stood frozen in that same spot for a few moments, even after Helga marched away from them in anger._

 _"Should we go after her?..."Miles asked and his wife shook her head._

 _"No, she is angry and won't listen to us. We'll try again some other time..."Stella said, knowing that the girl their son secretly adores is in no mood to see them now._

 _"Are you sure we should?..." Miles asked, thinking about the situation._

 _About how they kind of just jumped into a situation without all of the answers and it resulted the way that it did._

 _Stella sent him an incredulous look._

 _"Miles, do you really want Helga to be with a juvenile delinquent?..." Stella asks with her hands on her hips._

 _Miles sighed._

 _"Stella, we jumped into this whole thing and look how it turned out. Sure, I want Helga with Arnold or at least someone better but she is in no mood to listen to either of us now. Besides, maybe we are taking this too serious, they are still kids...they can change their minds..."Miles said._

 _Stella heard this and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he has a point. No girl likes being told who she can and can't see and Helga seems to truly believe Drake has changed. But she still stands by her belief that the poor girl deserves better._

 _Like Arnold, for example._

 _Still, she knows that poor girl is in no mood to listen to either of them and they brought it on them selves by being pushy._

 _Stella thought about it and sighed sadly._

 _'I suppose..."She said sadly and sighed in disappointment._

 _She really did like the idea of Arnold and Helga being together but it seems that it is not meant to be._

 _At least not right now._

 _"Let's just go..."The wife said._

 _Stella looked ready to leave and just head home, when Miles put a hand on her shoulder._

 _"What?..." she asked and then saw an infuriated look on her husband's face._

 _She only saw him get this mad a few times before, mostly back in the day, whenever they dealt with LaSombra trying to take more Green Eye treasure, but this is **worse.**_

 _"I think we have a few things to say to Bob Pataki, don't you?..."Miles said in a cold tone and Stella realized what he meant as some of Helga's words came crashing back_

 _Specifically a **death threat** aimed at **their son!**_

 _"I think that we do..." Stella said as her eyes narrowed as she nodded._

 _A cold look in her eyes, that contrasts the hot anger she felt bubbling deep inside her._

 _Miles and Stella then stormed in to the beeper store to go give the blowhard a piece of their mind._

 _"Bob Pataki?!..." Miles asked loudly upon entering._

 _When Big Bob saw them, he got excited, thinking that these were the first customers he's had in a long, long time._

 _"Customers? **HA!** I told you Miriam that we'd bounce back!.."Bob said to his wife who was sitting lazily on the couch with another of her smoothies._

 _"Welcome to big bobs beeper emporium, what can I get yo-_

 _He didn't finish his sales pitch, since Stella punches Bob in the stomach making him keel over, startling the Pataki patriarch and even his wife, who saw the violence._

 _ **"You big brute!.**.."Stella yelled at the burly man, who was still smarting from the blow._

 _"B? Are you alright?!..." Miriam asked with a small amount of emotion in her voice, even if she is still a little out of it due to being on her third smoothie since noon._

 _"Do I **look** alright Miriam?!..." Bob yelled as his wife examined him, albeit, in a spacey, lazy kind of way._

 _All the while, Miles smirked in satisfaction._

 _"Good punch, dear..." Miles complimented his wife._

 _"Thanks...'Stella said while Bob tried to regain balance of himself._

 _Once he was standing, he sent a glare at the woman who punched him, who smaller than him, but not intimidated._

 _"What's your problem, you crazy broad?!..."Bob yelled before Miles punched him in the gut too._

 _"Nice one..."Stella said, though she was still frowning._

 _Miriam was scared by this._

 _"W-Wait...w-what's this all about?..."Miriam said, a bit in a slur kind of way, due to being on her third smoothie and Stella sent her a look of disgust._

 _"The things people will do to themselves..." Stella thought, filled with professional disgust as a doctor for Miriam and her 'smoothies'._

 _And she decided to voice it._

 _"Disgusting! Have you no self-respect?!..." Stella said as she slapped the **"smoothie"** out of her hand._

 _Miriam gasp and even got upset now._

 _"What was that for?..."Miriam demanded but the glare from Stella actually made her shrink a bit._

 _"Look around you! You people are living in a store and you're just lazing around with those despicable drinks! How shameful...'Stella criticized._

 _"Hey! It's my life!..." Miriam defended but shrinked back again when Stella's glare hardened._

 _"And I can see you've done **so well** with it…" Stella said with venomous sarcasm._

 _Despite being intimidated, Miriam didn't like being told what to do, especially when her favorite drink is involved._

 _"Look, I don't know who you are but you can't just barge into someone's place and attack people..." Miriam slowly scolded, but it was like being insulted by a lethargic sloth._

 _"I...I mean, who raised you?..."She said after a pause and Stella scoffed._

 _"Clearly better parents than you and that hairless ape over there..." Stella said, looking angrily to Bob_

 _That made Miriam lose her nerve and cower once more when she saw her husband turn red, but the strange woman didn't even look the least bit scared._

 _ **THAT** scared Miriam even more._

 _"What the heck did you say to me?..." Bob snarled, standing up about to get in Stella's way, only for Miles to get in between him and his wife._

 _Stella smiled though she wouldn't mind getting the chance to hit Bob again._

 _"My turn..." Miles said walking over he grabbed Bob by the collar, lifting him up_

 _They were about the same height, but Bob was heftier and despite being a klutz, Miles was no weakling._

 _"Recognize me, Bob?..."Miles demanded._

 _He doubted that he'd remember their high school days, especially since they weren't even in the same grade but San Lorenzo happened recently._

 _And it would be hard to forget San Lorenzo_

 _"Why should I-" but than certain features click in Bob's pea sized brain "Wait? Your that guy from the plane from San Lorenzo. What'd I ever do to you?...'Bob asked while Miles held onto his collar tighter, lifting him into the air._

 _"You **threatened** my son!..." Miles hissed out before pushing Bob, sending him crashing to the ground._

 _"Huh?..."Bob said, clueless._

 _"Their son, Bob!" A frightened Miriam shouted._

 _Bob stood up and sent them a glare and a confused look._

 _"I've got no idea what you both are talking about! The only brats I've threatened is that nobody orphan Alfred and that Mexican Punk Drew..."Bob said but Stella and Miles were mad._

 _ **"HIS NAME IS ARNOLD!.**.."Miles and Stella shouted with such force, it nearly knocked him back down._

 _"We know what you've done and tried to do to him..." Stella said with a scornful tone._

 _"And while we don't know for sure the other boys name, you shouldn't be threatening him. I mean, seriously! What's the matter with you?! Threatening children?!..."Miles added._

 _While he didn't approve of the boy and while he thought Helga could do better, that didn't give this man the right to threaten some boy who hasn't even hit puberty yet._

 _"I agree with my husband, you disgust me!..."Stella said, finding this man despicable._

 _Sure, there was a time and place for violence, especially in the name of self defense, However, a pre-teen boy with criminal record, or not, was not the time or place... even if said boy was dating your daughter._

 _Not that Stella had any experience with daughters, having only a son but who knows, Stella might know what it's like to have a daughter one day...or a daughter-in-law._

 _But enough about that, back to this situation._

 _Stella was still sending glares to Bob Pataki. However, she then turned to her husband upon recalling something._

 _"Sweetie, his names Drake...remember..."Stella reminded, since Miles was not the best with names._

 _"Oh right, thank you dear..."Miles said._

 _"Miriam?! Don't stand there, be helpful!..." Bob ordered to his wife, who was only somber enough to be aware of the situation but still too out of it to anything useful to stop it._

 _"Now hold on, put him down..." Miriam pleaded, slowly like she was walking through water making Stella wonder how many of those things did she drink._

 _"Pathetic..."The Shortman woman said, as she looked at the woman who is suppose to be Helga's mother._

 _Seriously, did no one try to give this woman anything resembling treatment or did the Pataki parents think that they were above things like doctors orders or common sense?_

 _Given Helga's colorful description, she wouldn't be surprised if they truly thought they didn't need to bother with such trivial things as doctors or second opinions. Heck, the Pataki patriarch clearly didn't bother with common business practices such as supply and demand or the customer was always right._

 _Seriously what was so special about beepers? Miles and Stella had only be awaken for a few months and they had already preferred modern cell phones to those old relics._

 _Meanwhile, Miriam Pataki didn't know what to do and she had no idea who these people were. Her husband being threatened while her darling Olga was out shopping and who knows where the other one is right now!_

 _She wanted to call the police but the phone lines were down due to Bob **"forgetting"** to pay the bill this month._

 _That and part of her didn't mind what she was seeing, if only a tiny bit. She didn't deny seeing Bob in a helpless state had its appeal, but the rest of her was worried all the same._

 _She can't go to the police and she also wouldn't go to Olga as no mother wanted their daughter to be mixed up with this sort of trouble._

 _It is also why Miriam wanted the other one, Helga, away from this Drew or Darby or whatever his name is. She wanted her away from that kind of person before she made a mistake like she did with Bob._

 _She was not perfect, even Miriam would admit that but she wanted her daughters safe and happy, and she didn't want them to make the poor choices she made when she was younger._

 _She fell in love too with an older, tough guy who made her believe that he meant well, didn't listen to her parents about him not being good enough for her and dropped out of college and married too young._

 _And look where it all got her!_

 _In a store filled only with things nobody would ever buy anymore, being harassed by two people who are clearly too much for her idiot husband to fight back._

 _Speaking of Bob, he was still getting dominated the other couple, who is making it clear that they mean business._

 _"Listen here, you beast! If you ever go near my boy again, it will take a maximum security prison and guards protecting you 24/7 to keep you safe from us..."Miles said._

 _"And you should steer clear of that Drake boy. Even if he is a delinquent, you should be ashamed to threaten someone as young as him..."Stella said._

 _Sure, she still thought Drake was bad news, but he is still a kid and Bob is an adult, who should know better than to threaten a child with bodily harm_

 _She had half a mind to call the police but that would cause more than enough trouble for Helga and they'd already done enough of that. At least for the moment, unless they see something even more serious._

 _Bob Pataki got up, and being too stupid to know when to back down and too angry to even consider it, he didn't shut up._

 _"Oh, please! Nothing good has ever come out of that weird headed brat! Not only did he cost me a sweet contract with Future Tech Industries two years ago, but he got my oldest daughter Olga kidnapped by river pirates!..." Bob yelled._

 _"B...Please..."Miriam said but her husband wasn't listening to her again._

 _"Zip it, Miriam..." Bob said looking back to Miles and Stella who were undeterred by his angry yelling_

 _He raised a fist at them as he continued._

 _"So what if I threatened to put him in a hearse if he ever went near my youngest daughter Olga..." Bob yelled, not caring about his blatant favoritism as he called both of his daughters Olga._

 _Stella did see this and realized how much like this blundering idiot she was when talking to Helga._

 _"I can't believe this...'She thought, before her eyes narrowed even more._

 _"You have two daughters, moron. Her name is **HELGA** and she is the one who you've neglected and let her run into that **DRAKE'S** hands in the first place..."Stella yelled, still appalled and memories from earlier came back to her._

 _Unfortunately, Bob Pataki had a habit of never knowing when to shut up._

 _"Hey, I told her to dump that punk!..."Bob argued._

 _"In a way that made her angry enough that she refuses to listen..."Stella mocked and Bob growled._

 _"Hey, I have been telling her to either trade up or dump him. Besides, she shouldn't be wasting her time with boys, she should be here helping me with the store..."Bob said._

 _"Helping you with **THIS?**..."Miles said, wondering if he heard him wrong._

 _He didn't really expect an 11 year old to help him out here, did he?!_

 _"She's **my** daughter, she's gotta do what **I TELL HER TO DO!** So what if I want her away from that Mexican brat or those other rapscallions she goes to school with. She should be here working and getting my empire back on it's feet!..."He yelled and Stella actually felt her jaw dropping at that._

 _This silenced Stella, but not in the way Bob was hoping for, something Miriam was sober enough to realize._

 _She was aghast._

 _When she heard Helga say it, she was praying it was exaggeration but hearing it from the source made her skin crawl and made her feel terrible. It also made Miles looked like an angry mother jaguar ready to pounce and rip Bob apart_

 _No wonder Helga snapped at them and now, it made her sick to her stomach that she actually tried to defend this kind of man. It literally made her want to throw up._

 _"You disgust me..." Stella said_

 _"What was that?!..."Bob yelled._

 _"You heard me!..."Stella yelled, getting up close into the Pataki patriarchs face._

 _"Oh yeah!? And what's it to you?" Bob responded with a mean glare. He never faced a parent who wouldn't find him intimidating at one point._

 _Though that was before he met Mrs. Shortman._

 _"Parents are supposed to care for their children, parents do not threaten kids, no matter how ill behaved they are and parents don't force their kids to work, especially so young. And what was that about rapscallions? Those are your daughter's friends you are talking about..." Stella said_

 _"So what? No one's good enough to be around my family and that includes those brats she goes to school with, not that little know it all who took the quiz bowl trophy from us, not that country hick, that walking car wreck, the kid with the weird stack if hair and especially not that little brat Arnold..."Bob said and Stella actually growled, slapping him._

 _"Don't you talk about my boy like that..."Stella shouted._

 _She would have slapped him again, but Miles put his hand on her shoulder._

 _Now was the time for being serious._

 _"Listen and listen good Pataki, the both of you..." Miles said looking to Miriam._

 _"Neither of you are going to go near our son and you both are going to leave Helga and her boyfriend we haven't met alone..."Miles said_

 _Bob glared defiantly at that._

 _"Why exactly do you even think I'll pay attention to either of you?..." Bob challenged._

 _"I'll tell you why, if you ever go near our boy or Drake again, we'll call the media..." Arnold's father threatened_

 _Now Big Bob was scared._

 _"You wouldn't dare... would you?..."Bob said but Miles nodded._

 _"Yes, we would..."He said in a serious tone, even pulling out his cell phone to make his point._

 _"All it would take is a few phone calls to the right people and this whole thing will be all over the news..."Miles said._

 _"Imagine the headlines" Failed business man arrested for threatening a minor while family living in store. I can only imagine what people will say..."Stella said sarcastically, while Bob glared ._

 _"Be honest… it'd be the most publicity you'd have..." Miles mocked._

 _Bob glared even more but for once, didn't scream or curse. He was stuck._

 _As much as he tried to deny it. Business is bad and if word got out about **how** bad it is, he'll be ruined._

 _Well, more ruined than he already was._

 _Bob restrained himself from doing anything else and only used his words...for now._

 _"What do you want?..." He said, through gritted teeth_

 _"Never go near our son Arnold again...and about your daughter..."Stella paused and Bob growled_

 _"What about Ol-Uh...Helga..."Bob said as he saw the glare and remembered her name._

 _"Do a better job of being her father..." Miles said._

 _Unfortunately, Bob Pataki had no idea on how to be a father, much less a good one. So instead, he thought of bribing them._

 _"Like what? You want me to make her date Al-Arnold?..."He said, correcting himself when Miles and Stella frowned at that._

 _The Shortmans heard this and were stun to see that he was serious. They couldn't believe that he was actually offering to sell their daughter's happiness like it was an old shoe or something._

 _Despicable!_

 _"No, her boyfriend. you'll leave him alone too. We know that you threatened to attack him too, so go near him and we break you, is that clear?...'Stella warned._

 _She still doesn't think he is good enough for Helga, but Stella will not let someone as young as him be threaten._

 _Bob looked like he wanted to protest, to fight his way out of this but Miles and Stella were stronger than he was and if they were anything like their orphan son, they had connections in this town and friends in high places._

 _They could end him without even trying. Before he could say anything, someone entered the Beeper store at that exact same time, carrying some shopping bags._

 _"Mummy! Daddy! I'm back..." Olga said, walking into the store._

 _She saw the couple and like father, like daughter, she assumed they were customers._

 _'Oh, customers! See daddy, I told you you'd make your comeback..." Olga said in a perky way as she smiled widely._

 _"Did she call him Daddy?..." Stella asked._

 _Stella and Miles looked at her and Miles leaned over to Stella. She's vaguely familiar, and they recall seeing her on the plane at San Lorenzo but they didn't speak to each other. They were kind of busy getting to know their son after being out of his life for almost a decade._

 _"Must be her sister, the one who was " **born lucky"**..." He said Stella nodded looking at her and comparing her in her mind to her younger sister._

 _Her hair was cleaner and styled, also her clothes looked more expensive and obviously new and clean. A big contrast to the used and nearly warn clothes Helga has been wearing. This one, so far, was even acting super happy and loving towards Bob, a sheer contrast to Helga._

 _Everything about this girl made Stella's feel uneasy._

 _Heck, this girl is wearing **jewelry** while her family lived in squalor and while her own sister lived in a **closet** of all places._

 _Stella didn't like this._

 _If this is suppose to be Helga's sister, than what was she doing? Why wasn't she helping her family or at least giving her younger sister a place to sleep that wasn't a **closet?!**_

 _And what was that about beepers bouncing back? Did she actually believe that? Was she truly oblivious to the severity of her family's living situation?_

 _"Are you even aware of the state this idiot has put your mother and sister in?!..." Stella questioned internally._

 _Stella has been to some of the remote places on the planet braved the perils of nature and seen the worst of humanity, and right now, the obvious favoritism happening was so blatant and disturbing, that it honestly made her sick._

 _It looked like Miles was on the same wavelength as hers._

 _Olga's mother cleared things up though._

 _"No Olga, they're not customers..." She explained..."They...uh...they're parents of one of your sisters friends, Arnold..."Miriam said, obviously not wanting her daughter to know the real reason they are here._

 _This annoyed them to say the least._

 _"Well, at least one of them can remember our boys name'..." The Shortman's thought, still annoyed._

 _Then, for some reason, the young woman Olga turned to them, flashing a perfectly white smile, which most likely had been whitened recently or something._

 _"Oh really..." Olga said, walking over to the two Shortmans, still smiling._

 _Miles and Stella actually resisted the urge to take a step back, since there was something about that smile that made them feel uneasy, like they were facing a pirranah or Phil after he had beans._

 _The young lady then spoke again, in that chipper sounding voice that contrasted her surroundings._

 _"This is wonderful, I actually had been hoping to meet you one of these days..."Olga said._

 _"Is that so?..."Stella said with a raised brow._

 _She already didn't like this girl. She is smiling too much and is too perky, that it's just not natural. It's like she is acting happy and expecting people to believe it._

 _It was like that time on their honeymoon,when they ran into a street magician who was appearing to levitate over a rug. This girls perkiness was like the magician levitating. It was entertaining but at the end of the day, it wasn't real but this girl wasn't even entertaining, she was just creepy._

 _"Hello, I am Olga Pataki, graduate and valedictorian of Wellington College, full-time teacher, and head of the volunteers at the nearby hospital. I am Helga's older sister. I was there when you were found in San Lorenzo..."Olga said, and they blinked at that long title and wondered how it was relevant._

 _"Were you?..." Miles asked, wanting to get on with it._

 _He didn't want to be rude, but he wondered how any of this is relative._

 _"I think I recall…" Stella said. "She was crying with her father…"She whispered._

 _"Oh, right…" Miles said._

 _"So, how have you both been?..."Olga asked, still sounding chipper._

 _"Fine...'Stella said._

 _"That is good..."Olga said, still being too perky and smiling in a way that made Stella uneasy again._

 _It kind of freaked her out, if she were completely honest_

 _"And I thought being in a coma in the jungle was a nightmare..." Stella thought, clearly unsettled by Olga._

 _'This girl seems like a wind-up doll with her key twisted too tight.'_

 _Miles had similar thoughts, but they wanted to help Helga. So they weren't going to be frightened by her...unusually chipper behavior. But that didn't mean Olga's overly proper etiquette didn't creep them out, especially when she took a few steps closer_

 _"So, what professions do you have?..."Olga asked._

 _Miles and Stella shared a brief look with each other seeing no issue with answering the question_

 _"Doctor and Anthropologist..."Miles said, wondering why she asked that._

 _"You telling me I got beat down by a couple of nerds..." Bob quietly complained, rubbing his sore jaw from where Stella had hit him._

 _Olga didn't hear this, she just smiled widely._

 _"Aw, fascinating. You know, even though I work as a teacher, I do a lot of volunteer work at hospitals...'Olga said._

 _"Really?..." Stella said. "In any case-"_

 _She was cut off by the young lady, who kept talking._

 _"It's exciting. Giving up your time to help the elderly and the sick. Reading stories to the children in hopes of making them feel better. Doing something bigger than yourself and giving back. It's truly wonderful..."_

 _"Well, that's nice..." Miles said, unsure what else to say._

 _Then she started to open her mouth even more._

 _"I mean even with my job teaching, you get this appreciation for others and how they go through life. Each of us with our own different story and background. Just imagine how many lives are molded by how we do our job as a teacher. Is there anything more helpful?..."She said and Stella wondered how they got to her talking about her own job._

 _"Well, you're not wrong..." Stella said, unsure about this now._

 _She was hoping that would shut her up, but Olga's look made it clear she wanted some level of recognition._

 _Miles and Stella were beginning to get annoyed by her bragging. It is like she has to talk about her accomplishments to anybody in order to feel good about herself._

 _"Oh... is that so?..." Miles asked sarcastically, not even bothering to really listen now._

 _They'd only been around the girl for less than five minutes and they were already getting annoyed with the girl how has Helga not pulled her hair in frustration_

 _Suddenly, they wanted to find Helga and apologize for acting so clueless about her family,_

 _The Shortmans wanted to get a word in, but still Olga kept talking._

 _And talking_

 _And talking_

 _She kept going on and on and on!_

 _Did she ever shut up?!_

 _Olga eventually stopped, to the relief of the parents, they were sure she'd go on forever if she could._

 _They then saw Bob grinning in pride at her, another sign of his favoritism._

 _"That's my girl..."Bob patted Olga on the back, to the ire and confusion of the parents at this_

 _No wonder Helga had such a terrible temper if she had to grow up with **THIS!**_

 _Actually, with how much Olga talked about herself, they were surprised that Helga's temper wasn't worse than it was._

 _"Finally..." Miles thought. "She shuts u-"_

 _"You know. I was actually student teacher for your son's class a few years ago and Arthur is such a dear young gentleman..."Olga said._

 _"At least, she tries… Miles thought, before her getting his name wrong got his attention._

 _Stella, since Arnold was named after her father, was irritated._

 _"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold! How hard is it to remember two syllables?!..."Stella thought, not caring for how Pataki's kept insulting her fathers name_

 _Miles, seeing his wife's irritation, decided intervene before Stella decided to imitate Helga earlier._

 _"His name is Arnold..."Miles said._

 _True, he wasn't happy either but yelling wouldn't get this done and so far this girl hadn't done anything to really offend them, besides being creepy_

 _"Hm...Oh, right...sorry. It has been a while..."The girl said like it was no big deal._

 _"Well… she's nicer by **comparison.**.." Stella thought angrily._

 _Olga then began talking again, apparently about what she **REALLY** wanted to talk to them about._

 _"Anyway, you know your son and my sweet baby sister would make the perfect match. Much better than that Cartel brat she's seeing now..."Olga said._

 _'Does this girl even know what the cartel is?..."They thought skeptically but maybe they could be wrong like Helga said._

 _After all, even they didn't really know Drake, other than what Arnold told them_

 _"How do you know he's in the cartel?..." Miles asked cautiously not wanting to deal with the Cartel...again_

 _That was a long day. One Miles wished he could forget it_

 _Olga just scoffed ._

 _"Oh but of course, after all, he is a filthy delinquent who said the most awful things to me and my daddy. He was so mean..." Olga said, sounding like a little girl than a fully grown woman._

 _Actually,how old was she? They couldn't really tell_

 _"You're an adult..." Stella pointed out._

 _"He's a child..." Miles added._

 _Olga didn't seem to here them as she kept talking about what Drake did to them._

 _"He was so disrespectful to me, mummy and daddy. He is so rude and ill behaved. He even called **ME** boring and annoying..."Olga said dramatically._

 _"Geez, I wonder why...'Stella thought sarcastically._

 _Stella decided to cut her off and say something before she ended up in an endless chatter again._

 _"Uh...Olga...before we continue, I have a few questions to ask...'Stella said._

 _"Oh, what is it?..."Olga asked._

 _"You said that you work as a teacher, right?..."Stella said._

 _"Yes, this is my first year since graduating and it has been simply perfect..."Olga said enthusiastically._

 _"So...you don't work at this store?...'Stella questioned._

 _That is when Bob stepped in_

 _"Of course not, she's too busy showing the world what a somebody she is...'Bob said, deep pride in this girl._

 _Stella narrowed her eyes at that remark._

 _"Well, what about Helga?... Miles asked, thinking about her with school, friends and a boyfriend_

 _"What about her?...'Bob said blandly_

 _Stella narrowed her eyes at that, liking this less and less._

 _She continued prodding Olga for more answers._

 _"So, I take it that you also don't live here...'Stella said._

 _"No, I don't. I live in Waverly Oaks apartments on the other side of town..."Olga said._

 _Stella knew that was a new apartment complex and an expensive one too, which made her feel even more suspicious._

 _Couldn't she let her sister or the rest of her family live with her or better idea move to a bigger and cheaper apartment where the entire Pataki clan could live in?!_

 _"And what about your fathers business issues? Have you been helping with it?.." Miles asked._

 _Before Olga could answer, Bob stepped in._

 _"I told Olga that we can handle it!..." Bob said._

 _"Were we talking to you?!..." Miles snapped._

 _Olga spoke next, still with that vacant smile on her face, still acting like this isn't a serious situation._

 _"Oh, sure the beeper business might have hit a snag but daddy assures me that it is only temporary. He has always been right about this before..."Olga said, sounding like a small girl believing everything her parents tell her._

 _Miles and Stella almost had their jaw's dropping at that reply._

 _Did this girl not have a brain in her head? Couldn't she see that beepers were obsolete technology like fax machines or dial up internet ?!_

 _"Olga... was it?" Miles asked._

 _"Yes!" Olga went, thinking they were going to praise her somehow._

 _"One last question,when was the last time **you** used a beeper?..."Miles asked and Olga blinked_

 _"I don't understand what you mean..."She said and Miles got his answer._

 _He didn't like the answer he got._

 _'I think being born with common sense trumps being born lucky..."Miles and Stella both thought._

 _"Do you actually believe people are going to buy beepers when cell phones are available?...'He asked and Olga shook her head._

 _"I know that things have been hard lately, but Daddy will pull through. I'm just following his way of thinking. Helga should do the same..."Olga said._

 _And just like that, Olga Pataki was in the same boat as her parents the same burning boat. The apple didn't fall far from this tree in this case._

 _Now Miles was wondering if Helga was adopted and she just didn't know it, since other than hair color and some small facial features, she looked all most nothing like the rest of her family, in attitude and intelligence at least._

 _And he used the word family loosely._

 _ **VERY** loosely._

 _And so Olga would end up putting both feet in her mouth with what came next._

 _"As I was saying, your son is such a nice boy, so smart, well behaved and I believe that he would be a good influence on my baby sister..."Olga said._

 _Stella raised a brow at this. So did Miles. They didn't mind someone complimenting their son, since he **IS** all of those things, but they were suspicious._

 _"Go on?...'Stella said._

 _She smiled in an annoyingly perky manner._

 _"Anyway, I was thinking that perhaps we can arrange something...maybe set them together on a couple of dates..."Olga said, showing off that almost plastic like smile._

 _Miles and Stella didn't like this._

 _Sure, in some parts of the world arranged marriages were still a preferred practice and in many cases, it was ideal but these people were talking about trading their daughter/sisters relationship like it was some sort of commodity. They aren't even taking her feelings into the account or even waiting to ask her how she feels about this._

 _At least, Miles and Stella had the decency to at least **ASK** Helga in person, than make plans behind her back._

 _They did had good intentions but Helga's family attitude was just disgusting and her sister's suggestion was just nauseating. It was like the plot of a poorly written romance novel you saw for sale in dollar stores and gas station bargain bins._

 _Suddenly, Helga's attitude made more sense._

 _"That poor girl..."Stella thought in pity._

 _Her husband was equally horrified as the previous conversation with Helga came to mind  
_

 _Miles came to see why Helga was so hostile earlier._

 _'I defended these people, I think I am going to be sick!...' Miles thought horrified._

 _Stella decided to ask something._

 _"Uh, shouldn't your sister get a say in who she dates?...'Stella said._

 _Sure, she did try to ask her to reconsider Drake and hopefully work Arnold into the equation, but she still asked her first. These people are acting like they can just set her up and expect her to go along with it, without a say in the manner._

 _This isn't the middle ages! It is the 21st century for heavens sake!_

 _Besides, they were 11 years old. Stella could barely remember much from that age but she definitely didn't end up with her boyfriend from back then. So,it's not like Stella thought Helga and Drake were getting ready to elope or something, they were just kids and people change their minds all the time at that age and older...which...she forgot about when she actually had been talking to the girl earlier.  
_

 _Stella sighed sadly._

 _She just wanted her son to be happy, that wasn't a crime was it?_

 _She thought that she and her husband could move things in a more romantic way with Arnold and Helga. From what they saw of the two in the green eyes temple, there was a certain chemistry there, she wasn't making this up. She saw it with her own eyes._

 _What Olga's doing isn't romance at all, it is just being controlling._

 _It made them feel pretty guilty for earlier though. Thinking they had any right to get involved._

 _Stella felt like they overreacted to someone not dating their son._

 _Helga wasn't obligated to date Arnold. This wasn't a TV show where the guy and the girl got together at the end. This was real life._

 _And real life had ways of making things like romance a little more difficult than in the movies._

 _Olga, being an overbearing fool, couldn't see what she's doing is wrong and kept talking._

 _"Oh, my baby sister is going through a confusing phase. She is enraptured with some bad boy delinquent but I know that she is just confused and that the right boy can set her straight..."Olga said. "Like your son he's so calm and courteous and has the right upbringing..." Olga said._

 _"He is a much more appropriate partner than that juvenile delinquent who belongs behind bars..."Olga said._

 _"Has he even done anything since he moved here? He **IS** just a kid..."Miles asked out loud_

 _From what he heard in Olga Pataki's voice, the kids biggest crime was so far was just insulting her father and even Miles couldn't blame the kid for that. Sure, you were supposed to be nice to your girlfriend's parents but that didn't mean the dads had a free pass to threaten the guy just for saying a few choice words._

 _"That's not what I saw with Daddy..." Olga said._

 _"You said it, sweetheart..."Bob said... "_

 _Little criminal thinks he can get into my family by going after my other daughter...Not on my watch..."Bob said._

 _"I am pretty sure it's not the family that he wants..."Stella thought to herself before Olga smiled at them.  
_

 _"So, how does this Saturday at 8 sound?...'Olga said, actually believing that they are on board with this. "I'm sure your son;s good influence will turn my sweet baby sisters eye away from that unruly delinquent..."She said_

 _Stella narrowed her eyes at that._

 _Were these people trapped in the 20's where woman didn't get a say in voting, much less no say in how to live their lives?_

 _Stelle then held up a finger, giving a scolding tone Olga is not used to._

 _"Young lady, that is the vilest thing I've ever heard in my life and it makes me beyond glad that you are **NOT** teaching my son now!...'Stella shouted._

 _Olga gasped in shock, not used to being talked like this. She even looked ready to cry making their already low opinion of her drop even lower._

 _"W-what? B-but I thought... you'd- you-"_

 _The elder sister wanted to speak more, but the parents cut her off, tired of listening to her nonsense._

 _"I agree with my wife, I think it's disgusting that your offering up your own sister like an old book at a yard sale! Did you actually expect that we would agree to this nonsense? Do you expect us to pay a dowry for Helga?..." Miles said with an angrily sarcastic tone, he was utterly infuriated._

 _"Should we be on our knees thanking you for your **"generous"** offer?..."He added, utterly disgusted here._

 _No wonder Helga exploded on them, they had her respect...key word being **HAD** and then they go around and act like her parents and her bratty sister who she hates ...which means she hates them too Miles thought sadly now._

 _All the while, Olga didn't know how to respond to this hostility._

 _"Uh-I-I'm I'm sorry, what?" The elder sister seemed to have a short circuiting brain at the moment. She wasn't used to this, someone being hostile to her who isn't Helga. It made her feel like shrinking and running away._

 _"Uh… uh…I-I- uh...I wouldn't say that. Of course, I love my baby sister but..uh...I am sure that with the proper grooming and etiquette, than she could be a ideal lady for a gentleman like your son..."Olga said weakly, not even realizing that she just insulted her own sister._

 _Miles and Stella did and they were not amused._

 _"Ideal lady?..." Stella questioned her wording._

 _"Yes?" Olga answered, fearing she made the wrong choice._

 _"And what is she now, a monkey?..." Miles asked sarcastically_

 _It took much to keep Stella from losing her cool and assaulting this pathetic excuse of a woman. From what they saw, Helga was worth a **THOUSAND** of her sister_

 _"Oh… no… I… uh…" Olga looked ready to break down in tears. "I… just thought Helga was making a huge mistake that would damage our family's good name…"_

 _"So that was this is about? You care more about some reputation than your own sister's feelings?..."Miles said in disbelief._

 _"Must resist urge to hit a child...sort of...must resist urge to hit a child..sort of.." Stella thought resisting the urge to give in to violence and repeat what she did to the Pataki patriarch. Well, she had the emotional maturity of a child at least_

 _"There's nothing **good** about your name…" Miles said._

 _"It's Bob Pataki's, after all..." Stella said._

 _"HEY!" Bob shouted._

 _All the while, Olga looked like she was about to have a meltdown._

 _"B-b-but all the good I've done for the child and elderly in the hospital, teaching children to help create a better future for them, I've done it all for them. I've even taught in Alaska which is incredibly cold for seven months of the year," Olga defended herself. Well tried to._

 _"How is **ANY** of that relevant to what is happening right now?..."Stella said, unable to believe that she is listing her accomplishments again._

 _"W-What do you mean?" Olga asked, earning dumbfounded but enraged looks from the Shortmans._

 _""Look around you! your family is living in a store while you do nothing to help them! You have a job, a warm bed to sleep in and you're not helping them!..."He yelled at her._

 _Daddy said they'd be fine..." Olga said._

 _"Newsflash, supposed prodigy!" Miles shouted. "Bob Pataki is a moron!"_

 _'Hey!..."Bob shouted but they ignored him._

 _"And if you want to help children, then why is it that your sister is sleeping in a **closet** of all places?...'Stella demanded._

 _"Mummy and daddy said that there is no more room on the couch..."Olga answered and Stella growled._

 _"Unbelievable...'Stella whispered under her breath._

 _Olga tried to say something to defend herself, but the glare from Stella actually scared her._

 _"Empty headed fool. No wonder Helga complains about you…" Stella went._

 _Olga made a very loud sob. The two Shortmans were already getting on Bob's nerves and this added fuel to the fire._

 _"Don't talk to my good daughter like that!..." Bob snapped._

 _"Playing favoritism is horrible..." Miles said._

 _"Also... **"good"** daughter?" Stella asked, pointing at Olga. "She's just a vapid girl and, so far, she's only mildly less likely for us to manhandle right now..."_

 _"W-What?!" Olga asked, almost on the break of tears._

 _"Are you seriously **crying** right now?..." Miles asked shocked at her emotional maturity._

 _"How old are you anyway?..."Stella demanded._

 _"2-...24..."Olga stammered, tears falling from her eyes_

 _"Then why are you crying?.." Stella said._

 _Sure, there is nothing wrong with displaying emotions but crying because someone called you names?! How can she be Helga's older sister if she acts less mature than her?!_

 _Olga wanted to say something, but she just broke down and sobbed loudly and incoherently. Stella didn't think it was possible to lose even more respect for this girl, but she just did._

 _"I see stupidity and idiocy runs in the family, Helga is the only real lucky one..." Stella insulted._

 _This made Olga gasp in shock._

 _"What?!..."_

 _"You heard us..." Miles said coldly._

 _"The only person in this family that we don't despise is Helga, which brings me back to what we were talking about earlier...'Stella said as she turned to the Pataki patriarch._

 _"Well Bob..." Stella said coldly, ignoring the so called prodigy, who isn't very smart in the ways of the world, it seems._

 _Bob hated this._

 _These people waltz into **HIS** store, badmouth **HIS** business and insulted **HIS** perfect daughter...unfortunately, they are strong and they have connections and even he didn't want to see them use them._

 _So Bob did the one thing that he and all Pataki's absolutely hate._

 _He conceded in defeat._

 _"Fine, I'll do it. Now get out of my store!..."Bob ordered._

 _"No need to tell us twice..."Miles said darkly as he and Stella walked out._

 _They had a feeling that this will not be the last time they will have to cross paths with the hulking brute, but for now, at the very least,they were the winners of this fight._

 _"Be grateful **ANYONE** entered this antique store!" Miles added as he went through the door._

 _"What you say!?..." Bob shouted, very ticked off now, but the parents had left the building already. Leaving a very angry Bob._

 _"Hey! Hey! Get back here! No one insults Bob's Beepers!..."He yelled._

 _Bob was torn between his sources of pride, who he was that made his beeper **"empire"** and the salesman who wouldn't leave his desk in case of a customer._

 _He would have had Olga man the station to get at the departed parents, but he thought her too perfect and to sully her hands with this work. Where was Helga when you needed her?_

 _The Shortmans however, wouldn't let him have the last word._

 _"Don't worry, it's you we don't like… and why you're not getting customers!..." Stella shouted while Miles laugh loudly until they were out of sight._

 _That made Bob angry, so angry that he slammed his fists into a pile of beepers, not caring that he's damaged some of his merchandise. Miriam was still shaken by the experience and Olga, for once, stopped crying and decided to be optimistic here._

 _"Oh my. It...it seems this was a bad time. Daddy, did you get...their...their number or address...maybe we can get them to reconsider..."Olga said, still not wanting to believe that they meant all that mean stuff they said to her._

 _"Not now, Olga..."Bob said as he was losing his temper now._

 _The older daughter was taken back from her father's outburst. She had never been on the receiving end of them till now._

 _Olga looked about ready to break into tears again when Bob went into the back, fuming in anger. All the while, Miriam did said what she always said during times like this._

 _"I need **ANOTHER** smoothie..'Miriam said weakly as her husband continued to let out a lot of hot air._

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Once Miles and Stella finished explaining what happened, Phil was laughing his head off.

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHA!_ **..."Phil laughed.

"Dad..."Miles said, annoyed, not finding any of this funny.

Though the elderly Shortman was still guffawing. Phil kept laughing falling out of his chair rolling on the floor clutching his stomach as he laughed

"Dad..." Stella asked concerned for his health helping him to his feet

"Phil, I know the man deserved it, but that doesn't mean you should be laughing so hard. Isn't it too much for your health..." Stella tried a more sympathetic tone.

It did something as the grandfather calmed down to a more tolerable level, thought it took another minute for him to get a total hold of his laughter

"Oh boy, you both really did knock that blowhard Pataki down a peg. I wish that I could have been there to see it..."Phil shouted before he went back to laughing.

"Too bad you didn't film it..." He said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Mrs. Shortman shook her head, though she had a small smile. Concerned or not, she loves her father in law.

Though, this made her husband more stern on the matter. Humor or not, Bob Pataki's attitude was no laughing matter.

"Dad, this is serious. We don't like the thought of Helga spending another night in a place like that..."Miles said.

"Or with people like that..."Stella added, already knowing that she hates Bob Pataki and the rest of his tribe.

It seems Helga is the only _**sensible**_ one in her family.

It made Stella even more determined to save her. Miles felt the same way.

He and his wife knew that despite what happen with the sleeping sickness, they both had been blessed. They had both been born into loving families, always had enough to eat everyday growing up and had the privileged of getting a good education.

They knew that not everyone in the world had that and that they were lucky, it was part of the reason they wanted to give back to the world when they joined Helpers For Humanity.

And it seems that right now, someone they know needs all the help that she can get.

 _"I wish I could give her a hug but she'd likely punch me_...' Miles thought, still worried for the poor blonde girl.

Once Phil managed to get his laughter under control, he spoke more seriously to them.

"So, what'cha guys gonna do?..."Phil asked and Miles sighed.

"That is what we are trying to figure out..."Miles confessed.

Phil took in a deep breath

"Look, I've known that blonde little spitfire for a little over half a decade and that girl maybe a kid in age and on her birth certificate but in her heart and spirit, she's been a grown up since before she had any of her adult teeth..."Phil said.

Miles and Stella were listening attentively to this as the octogenarian continued.

"People say you become an adult at eighteen but I don't think that's true. Some people mature sooner, some later. It depends on the person it depends on the person and what the fire they've got in their bellies. And I can tell ya, that Helga girl has more fire than any 18 year old out there..."Phil said.

Miles and Stella understood what Phil was saying but they can't just leave Helga in a place like that, no matter how mature she is.

It's just not right.

Phil, knowing the look on his son's face, it was the same look that his son had on his face when he left to get some air.

"Look, you can offer all the help you want to but it means bumptkis until the person your trying to help is ready to accept that help..."Phil said.

"But what can we do? We can't just ignore all of this..."Stella said.

Sure, they made their threat to Big Bob, but she had a feeling that he wasn't going to do much in being a better parents to Helga and with how awful his store is doing, it is only a matter of time before Helga is out on the streets.

They don't want that to happen.

"Give it time, even the most prideful people in the world need help sometimes"He said before hugging Miles and kissing Stella in the cheek before he walked off.

Though, deep down in his gut Phil Shortman was upset at that nincompoop Pataki.

Sure, he knew the beeper business wasn't doing so hot but living in a store on food stamps?! If it was just him, Phil wouldn't have cared but he has a child living with him and that oaf isn't even **_TRYING_** to save his business.

If he was, he would have switched to selling something people actually **WANT** to buy now, instead of clinging to something so obsolete.

Phil wanted to help but he couldn't. At least not directly, what he could do was talk to some of his old friends in Hillwood like at the ice cream place the kids went to Slaucens and places like that, ask if they would give Helga discreet discounts and Phil would cover the rest.

Unlike that stubborn fool Bob Pataki, he was good for it.

However, he can't help with another issue, the one his grandson is facing.

His jealousy and denial over the little spitfire that was always a part of his life, but no longer is in it.

He knew the little spitfire had a crush on his grandson a while back, he has always known since it was so obvious, the only person who couldn't see it was Arnold himself. He also knew that she wasn't ready to confess and it wasn't their place to say, so he and Pookie kept the info to themselves.

They let the kids handle their own love stories but it looks like the Shortman broke her heart one too many times and she wanted to move on with this Sanchez fella. To make matters even more complicated, the green eyed monster has awaken in his grandson.

Now Arnold had a craving for the forbidden fruit, while Helga wanted to live her life in peace and he had no real clue about what this Drake fella really wanted but delinquent or not, as long as he doesn't mistreat the girl, well, Phil knew that he had no say in who she dates, even if there will always be a part of him that hoped to see her and Arnold walking down the aisle someday.

But that isn't what this is about. Helga needs help and Phil Shortman would help out in the little ways

It's the least he could do for the girl who saved his son and his daughter-in-law.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Broken Heart_

 ** _A Friend's Duty_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Special thanks to **_BeConfuzzled Writer, 61394_** and **_NeoMark_** for their help. You guys are the best ;)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Just a quick reminder, this fic has a page on **_TV TROPES_**. If you know a trope that applies, feel free to add it.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer:

 **Rose Tiger:** How is this?

 **Invader Johnny:** I guess we will have to wait and see.

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Not at this rate, at least.

 **Kryten** : I see your point **.**

 **Anonymous Latino:** Yeah, they really did mess up there.

 **Jingyandrugratslover:** Thank you :)

 **Guest:** How is this?

 **Madi Anivar:** Uh huh.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
